Niña Luna
by didiluna
Summary: Despues de romperles el Corazon,estaran dispuestos a enamorarse nuevamente ¿que pasara en okinawa? ¿Naruto surfeando? Proximamente subire la continuacion...
1. Chapter 1

* * *

¡Hola! Este es mi primer Fic espero que sea de agrado de todos ustedes y por favor discúlpenme si lo escribo con errores, espero sus comentarios sean buenos o malos Arigato…

La Historia es Original Mía, pero los personajes Pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

Sentimientos Dolorosos

_Era__ de Mañana en la ciudad de Kyoto de un prestigioso Instituto, cuyo joven de unos 18 años de cabellos rubios como el sol de ojos azules como el mar y de amplia sonrisa, de un espectacular cuerpo bronceado por el Surf..._

_ A partir de hoy nada seria igual, su novia ¡Amaru! Una bella chica de cabellos marrones proveniente de una prestigiosa familia adinerada, estaba distante con una mirada llena de frialdad. Lo evitaba pareciera que le molestara su presencia, realmente no comprendía que le ocurría nunca imagino la sorpresa que se llevaría al sonar el Timbre esta sale de manera muy rápida y se pierde entre la multitud esto desconcierta aun mas el joven, ¡Mierda! donde se abra metido a que estará jugando, no me gustan este tipo de bromas.- _

_Ya cansado de buscar por todos lados y nada que aparece, recordó ese lugar apartado que tenia el instituto. Al llegar ve como En la parte del fondo se observaba a una pareja besándose apasionadamente, al acercarse para su horror era "ella" Con un compañero de clases._

_Quedo en Shock sus ojos no querían aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo ellos se apartan un poco para tomar aire y notan que han sido descubiertos, pero no le dan importancia y se disponían a continuar, pero son interrumpidos.-_

_ -¿Que significa esto Amaru?................pregunto Naruto_

_¡Acaso necesitas que te lo explique! Contesto ella – ¡No es suficientemente obvio para ti!!!__-¿Pero porque me haces esto? - ¿Que te hecho yo? ……preguntaba el joven rubio ._

_ sorprendido tratando de contener Su furia para no perder el control de si mismo, esperaba una explicación Veras para serte sincera no eres lo suficientemente bueno para mi, eres ingenuo e inmaduro eras un pequeño juego, no se como pudiste imaginar que era serio lo nuestro la verdad das lastima como se te ocurrió que alguien como yo me fijaría en alguien que ni siquiera conoció a sus padres, solo quise darte un poco de diversión a tu desagradable existencia...pero ya no aguante mas me aburrí...un silencio se apodero del lugar_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_ Este es quebrado por un ataque de risa realmente era una verdadera tortura Seguir conti...no término de hablar fue interrumpida por e diciendole __¡Cállate...cállate zorra! Acompañada de una mirada de dolor y odio apretó sus puños para aguantar su rabia -Si no lo haces te juro que me puedo olvidar que eres una mujer._

_ -¿Que la estas amenazando?..... Pregunto Yahiko............... Tómalo como quieras le contesto el rubio _

_ Es ese caso tu te lo buscaste lanza un golpe que fue esquivado por naruto- este en cambio le lanza una patada y logra tumbarlo se tira sobre el, descargando su furia. Hasta sentir un golpe en el rostro, que le hace perder el equilibrio y cae aun lado llevando sus manos al rostro por el dolor y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos es pateado en el estomago dejándolo sin aire donde recibe una tras otra, este se retuerce pero la agresión no cesaba hasta el grado de vomitar un poco de sangre_

_ - ¡Basta!!!........ Se Escucho Gritar!_

_ Yahiko... se paro de golpe quien se atrevía a detenerle, para su asombro era Nagato que le decia ¡que diablos crees que estas haciendo!.. Me divertía un rato-.....respondió._

_ de__jando a Na gato realmente molesto por su respuesta y le impactado un golpe –Idiota así es como quieres estar sin problemas...Dejen al pobre en paz ya no tienes lo que querías lárguense de aquí… Pero_

_ - ¡eh dicho que se larguen!!!_

_ vámonos yahiko ya me estaba dando hambre Dijo ella ....Esto no se quedara así nos volveremos a ver idiota!le Decía Yahiko al joven rubio Dejándolo retorcido de dolor... Nagato le ayuda a levantarse lo apoya en su hombro _

_ - ¿puedes caminar?.......Pregunto _

_Creo que si pero... ¿Por qué me ayudaste?...............Cuestiono Naruto...por desgracia presencie todoy aunque Soy su mejor amigo __no comparto su llegar a__ la enfermería ya en la puerta se voltea y le dice no te tomes muy a pecho lo que te dijo, no dejes que te afecten sus comentarios dañinos y se va, dejando a Naruto algo pensativo.-_

_Llega a casa hecho trizas tanto físicas como emocionalmente, Jiraya al verme llegar así cruzo sus brazos respiro hondo y le dice__ ¡que diablos hiciste esta vez! Solo me senté y quede en silencio Jiraya se paro a mi lado esperando algo disgustado Lleve mis manos al rostro y le conté quedo tan impactado, pensativo puso su mano en mi hombro y me responde ...olvídalo personas como ella no valían la pena el mundo estaba lleno de gente que no entendían el significado del amor, por esa razón hay tanto dolor, resentimiento y el peor de los sentimientos el odio... tómalo con calma era joven y una vida por delante ya encontraría ah alguien que me quisiera sin importar mi pasado. Además no todas las chicas son iguales a ella!!!_

_Realmente en el momento no entendí sus palabras estaba tan deprimido, tan adolorido pero me tranquilizaron...esa noche no pude comer mucho menos dormir, me metí bajo la ducha y ahí me quede hasta que el agua caliente se termino, me puse algo cómodo Salgo al balcón y solo vi. La Luna que estaba tan solo como yo!!!_

_ Tiempo después entre al cuarto y puse algo de música __(Tokyo Hotel – love is dead)_

_I hold your letter in my frozen hand_

_The last line was long, as long as it burns_

_My look carries on_

_With every word another feeling dies_

_I'm left here in the dark_

_No memories of you_

_I close my eyes_

_It's killing me_

_We die when love is dead_

_It's killing me_

_We lost a dream we never had_

_The world in silence should forever feel alone_

_'Cause we are gone and we will never overcome_

_It's over now_

_Vultures are waiting for what's left of us_

_What can we take, it all has no worth_

_If we lose our trust_

_They're coming closer, want you and me_

_I can feel their claws_

_Let me go now_

_Try to break free_

_It's killing me_

_We die when love is dead_

_It's killing me_

_We lost a dream we never had_

_The world in silence should forever feel alone_

_'Cause we are gone and we will never overcome_

_It's over now_

_Vultures are waiting for what's left of us_

_Taking the last of you_

_And the last of me_

_It's killing me_

_We die when love is dead_

_It's killing me_

_We lost a dream we never had_

_The world in silence should forever feel alone_

_'Cause we are gone and we will never overcome_

_It's over now_

_-Y sin darme cuenta el tiempo había pasado estaba amaneciendo…. y oye a __!!Jiraya!! gritar Eh...mocoso levántate de una vez o te vas a echar a morir por alguien así? Ven y come algo o el que se molestara seré yo!! _

_ -Esta bien ya voy…… contesto el rubio_

_Al llegar a la cocina el Viejo le dice Creo que mejor seria que hoy no fueras mejor sal despeja tu mente ve al cine piensa otra cosa….lamento no poder quedarme contigo tengo esa reunión con una vieja amiga que esta en la ciudad aparte creo que llegare algo tarde - me dijo... ah espero que cuando llegue no te encuentre vuelto un miserable- No te preocupes le respondió Naruto._

_Cada uno hizo lo que tenia que hacer, fui hacer servicio al jeep además de estar algo sucio puse al día lo pendiente, después de un largo día estaba tan cansado me acosté temprano._

_En un Restaurant_

_Unos viejos amigos se reúnen! eh tsunade como has estado tiempo sin vernos!-sigues igual de guapa como siempre.- comento el __Vaya no has cambiado para nada-respondió ella!! Dejando una leve sonrisas, te parece si pedimos algo de tomar decía el viejo Por mi esta bien – dijo ella._

_ -¿como te va en konoha?...... pregunto jiraya_

_Mmm.... no puedo quejarme me va bien, Soy Directora de un Colegio y la paga es buena y tengo tiempo disponible para poder hacer mis pequeñas apuestas.- _

_ - y ¿Todavía escribes esos libros?..... Pregunto Tsunade._

_ En verdad "si" es algo que me apasiona dejando una expresión algo pervertida – ya veo... Dijo ella con una leve sonrisa y ambos toman un sorbo de sus bebidas…._

_ - ¿Naruto como esta?..... Pregunto ella_

_Esta bien…….solo esta pasando por un mal momento!! Vuelve a tomar un poco de sake quedando callado- Tsunade se da cuenta de su preocupación y sabe que las cosas no andan bien, corta el silencio diciéndole veraz el problema es el siguiente y le cuenta lo sucedido esta abre los ojos sorprendida no esperaba escuchar algo como eso.- _

_ Quedo pensativa……y le dice ¿porque no vienen a Konoha?_

_Creo que deberían volver!!... ya ah pasado mucho tiempo desde el accidente - este queda pensativo ¡Tengo una idea! Dijo ella... y se la comenta este cruzo los brazos quedando algo pensativo y le responde Crees que resulte... _

_ - Definitivamente "SI" contesto ella_

_Entonces no se diga mas y Cambiaron de tema disfrutando su velada hasta llegar el momento de despedirse, recuerda lo que hablamos ¡Estaré contando contigo para que de resultado el plan! Cuenta conmigo aseguro el.-_

_En Konoha_

_Una Hermosa jovencita de cabellos largos de color azul oscuro y de unos ojos tan puros como el agua, lloraba sin parar en su cuarto pero como fui tan tonta. _

_ -¡Como fui creer en alguien como el!!_

_Desconsolada abrazada a su almohada tenia tanta rabia, se maldecía por ser tan estupita no sirvo para nada se repetía una y otra vez nadie se me quiere acercar por ser una Hyuga, Lo único que gano es que solo me traten con odio o peor un trofeo para unos, pero se acabo de ahora en adelante seré lo que nunca eh sido, eso es lo que todos quieren de mi. _

_Seco sus lágrimas no querían sufrir más (Ella era una chica tímida, educada, frágil, no le gustaba llamar la atención) pero eso fue hasta ahora….así que se levanto fue al baño y se vio reflejada en el espejo abrió el grifo coloco sus manos bajo del y dejo caer el agua sobre ellas, recogió un poco y se lo lanza al rostro se seca ve por ultima vez a esa tonta que tiene en frente..._

_ - Prometo que cambiare…..! Nunca más nadie se reirá de mí!!!_

_Tiempo después_

_ Naruto estaba algo cambiado luego del incidente de su ex – novia, ya no tenia Esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, no era para menos ella se había encargado de regar por todo el colegio lo sucedido, seguía amargándole su existencia._

_El solo se limitaba a escuchar, no tenia animo para nada mas en su mente solo tenia sus palabras como cuchillos (su risa me aturde sentía morir al oírlas) nunca pensé que ella me aria algo como eso._

_ - y se preguntaba ¿Cómo puede existir alguien así? no se como no me di cuenta antes, diablos Porque me tuve que fije en ti.... Amaru!!_

_En eso sonó el timbre de salida que lo libera de sus pensamientos y se dice necesito olvidarme de "ella" .Salí no quería mirarla solo escapar de ese lugar… me dirijo al estacionamiento busco mi jeep pongo música *suspiro* y me voy._

_Ya en casa, escucho a Jiraya que me llama eh naruto! llegas temprano, ven que estaba preparando algo de comer y así aprovecho platicar contigo….sentí que era algo importante por el tono de su voz. Empezó hablarme sobre lo difícil que ha sido para el dejarme la mayor parte del tiempo solo._

_- ¡Quede confundido! pero me dio curiosidad en saber que se tramaba este viejo-Mmn...Esto naruto Eh decidido que al terminar tus clases te tomes unas vacaciones!!!_

_ ¡Eh! ... ¿no entiendo? Se cuestiona el joven_

_Me dice que no quiere verme solo (pero me quiere mandar de vacaciones) Mmn... Esto es raro...pensaba el joven, Rayos creo que se esta volviendo loco!!! Lo que me faltaba para completar el día, Se que has estado un poco triste últimamente y quiero que te alejes un tiempo... y no solo eso!! _

_ -¿Y ahora que?.... Se pregunto el joven_

_Solo espero que no me pida ideas para sus libros eróticos!! Pensaba. Y me dice Veras Naruto últimamente eh estado pensando en la propuesta de una amiga y creo que es lo mejor para los dos, tanbien me siento algo cansado por esa vida tan agitada, y no tenia la misma vitalidad de antes y deseaba pasar una vejez en un sitio mas tranquilo fuera de las grandes ciudades y escapar del trafico y de todas esas cosas…. Por esa razón eh pensando en mudarnos para la ciudad Konoha!!_

_Claro si tu estas de acuerdo, Quede sorprendido no sabia que decir, y continuaba diciendo se que no es tan grande esa ciudad pero se puede estar con tranquilidad y hay excelentes escuelas y universidades Donde puedas culminar tus estudios, se que será difícil pero te pido que lo pienses, esta decisión cambiara nuestras vidas, Por un instante todo quedo en silencio…. _

_ -ese es el lugar donde nacieron y murieron mis padres...Pregunto Naruto_

_Con un gesto en señal de afirmación por parte del Viejo, no supe que decir no me esperaba algo como "eso", Jiraya vuelve a decirle Se que es duro para ti Pero Quiero que sepas que tanto tus padres como yo queríamos lo mejor para ti, además el tenia excelentes amigos allá y si necesitas alguna ayuda estoy seguro que te brindaran su apoyo, y llegara el Momento en que manejaras los negocios familiares una vez que hayas culminado todos tus estudios… Así que me tome el atrevimiento de escogerlas y pienses con tranquilidad tu futuro…. _

_ - Vaya menudo lío me ha metido – pensó el joven_

_ - y ¿A donde me llevaras? dijo el joven rubio y a la vez pensando espero que no me mande a una cueva o algo por el estilo... (Odio esos lugares llenos de murciélagos, ratas, bichos)………….me dan escalofríos._

_ -¡Okinawa!!!…. dijo el viejo _

_Eh escuchado decir que es el mejor sitio de Japón para practicar el surf, Esto dejo sin palabras a Naruto (este había sido su sueño ir a ese lugar deslizar su tabla sobres esas olas). este levanto sus manos y eufóricamente grita ......__Síiiiii la reacción fue muy enérgica, se le veía feliz que casi sale corriendo hacer el bolso en ese mismo momento de repente se detuvo ._

_ - ¿cuando me voy? …….. Pregunto el joven_

_Cuando culmine tus estudios si no me equivoco es este viernes - ¡cierto! se me había olvidado Bueno cera mejor que empieza arreglar todo cuando llego a la puerta se paro -Arigato - Dijo Naruto... Toma la manilla abre la puerta y se va, dejando una sonrisa de satisfacción al viejo y espero que también te ayude._

_En su Cuarto el Joven hacia su equipaje y se paro un momento –quizás sea lo mejor irnos a vivir a otra ciudad. Podré olvidarme de ella!!Se tumbo a la cama y pensó _

_ -¿como será ese lugar? ¿la gente será tan apática como aquí? ¿y las chicas serán?_

_Se sacudió la cabeza que estoy pensando seguramente todas son iguales...pero pensó en lo que le dijo el viejo anteriormente, Quizás haya alguien especial... no creo deben ser todas unas tontas como aquí Mmm... , Vaya no eh mudado y ya tengo un caos mental… cerré mis ojos quise relajarme un poco pero al Abrirlos nuevamente me dije ¡eh!_

_ -¿Por qué tan oscuro? ¿ya es de noche?...rayos me quede dormido ¿pero dónde estoy? ¡Que es este lugar!!!_

_Veo un enorme ventanal me acerque y lo abro de par en par y lo que veo es realmente hermoso la luz de la luna reflejada en el mar un viento tan suave, se siente tan bien hay tanta paz una paz que hace tiempo no tenia...miro alrededor es muy amplio Camine y me apoye en la baranda de madera, solo quede contemplando la vista que era realmente espectacular nunca había visto algo igual….el mar con tanta calma y ese reflejo_

_ - Un aroma a flores… a lirios llego a mí!!!_

_Cierro mis ojos me dejo envolver era realmente extraño estaba en el medio de la nada y percibir una fragancia como esa, yo solo respire mas profundo me embriagaba ese perfume de repente abrí de golpe mis ojos...al sentir unas manos delicadamente abrazándome desde mi espalda hacia mi pecho la calidez de un cuerpo envolviéndome….quede en shock el viento se hizo mas fuerte veo ondear sus cabellos en mi rostro, son tan largos y oscuros desprendían de el ese aroma tan seductor….vi. Sus manos tan delicadas su blanca piel que parecía porcelana, mi corazón latía tan rápido y tan fuerte al escuchar un hermoso y dulce sonido su voz diciendo mi nombre "naruto" con tanta ternura me desconcertó… _

_Su cuerpo recostado al Mio de una manera tan sutil, solo escucho una pequeña risa seductora… para experimentar un beso en la parte de atrás de mi cuello, Me tomo desprevenido no esperaba algo tan tierno, solo tome sus manos y bese una de ellas delicadamente eran tan suaves y su piel tan hermosa no lo puedo negar estaba emocionado Me volvió loco, solo al oírla me excitaba_

_ -¿Quién era? ¿Porque me estaba seduciendo?_

_Me volteo casi de golpe quería ver su rostro, el viento me impedía saber como era Jugaba con sus cabellos me tapaban su rostro, trate de quitarlos pero solo Conseguí tocar su mejilla amorosamente la acaricio hasta que unos de mis dedos roza_

_Sus seductores labios, sentía que estaba en el mismo cielo y ella era un hermoso ángel que me rescataba de este infierno al solo ver su tierna sonrisa, sentí que Me dominaba yo me deje llevar era una presa que deseaba ser devorado por ellos!! Me acerco mas pero me distrajo su cuello quise probar su piel con un tierno beso y sellar mi destino realmente no había vuelta atrás, humedezco mis labios y al contacto con su piel me atreví aun poco mas succione su sabor, sentir que se movía y Sin quitar mis labios me detuve un instante solo hizo excitarme mas al darme cuenta que le hago cosquillas_

_Seguí explorando en toda su extensión de piel con mi lengua intensifico mi beso ella lo disfrutaba como yo – voy subiendo dejando a mi paso un camino de caricias con mis labios hasta llegar a mi destino, mi respiración era algo agitada mi mano tomo su rostro con la otra tome su cintura la apreté a mi, quedamos tan juntos que podía sentir su aliento sobre el Mio…..me descontrolaba mis sentidos, quién es esa niña que me quita la respiración, ¿porque sabia mi nombre? Cerré mis ojos me entrego a la dulce tentación de besarla…….pero un sonido me perturba me sobresalto… Una claridad me ciega _

_ -¿dónde estoy? …. Me pregunte_

_Vuelvo a escuchar ese ruido…mierda el móvil me levante rápidamente contesto ¡alo!...... para mi desgracia era equivocado nunca había odiado tanto una llamada!!Estaba algo desilusionado que rayos me pasa solo fue un sueño- me dije abrí la ventana respire ese aire que me faltaba, estaba algo (confundido- alterado – excitado) creo que me esta afectando la soledad tome un baño de agua fría quería calmar esa necesidad de estar con alguien… _

_Desde la ventana de la habitación – veo pasar las horas y vuelvo a estar frente a ti….mi luna y una imagen vino a mi ella!! Que extraño no me parece conocida, ¿donde la abre visto?- nunca había experimentado algo así…..todavía siento el calor de su cuerpo es una sensación que no se como explicar…… sacudo mi cabeza y me digo pero que diablos estoy pensando…. Solo fue mi imaginación.- _

_Realmente no creo que exista alguien así, además ni siquierA vi. Su cara solo sus tentadores labios- No mejor me voy adormir, no quiero volver a ducharme. Realmente a estas alturas no creo en el amor y mucho menos enamorarme por los momentos no esta en mis planes._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Espero que haya sido del agrado de ustedes este primer capitulo, espero sus comentarios sean buenos o malos... Arigato


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola! Este es mi primer Fic espero que sea de agrado de todos ustedes y por favor discúlpenme si lo escribo con errores, espero sus comentarios sean buenos o malos Arigato…_

_La Historia es Original Mía, pero los personajes Pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Rumbo A Okinawa_

_Al DIA Siguiente_

_El joven rubio seguía teniendo en mente ese sueño no lograba entender porque ahora le pasaba esto. Esa mañana en clases, se veía algo distraído su mente estaba tan ocupada que no se dio cuenta que el tiempo paso volando… Amaru ve al rubio pensativo y se dice la verdad que estupido se ve y con una sonrisa retorcida se le acerca iba a molestarle pero el estaba en otro mundo ni cuenta se dio. Esto no le agrado a ella siempre le gustaba tener el control de todo y de no saber que se tramaba este la dejo realmente Histérica!_

_Al sonar el timbre de salida que indicaba el fin de las clases e inicio de las vacaciones de verano, todos los estudiantes de la clase se levantan y se retiran excepto Naruto que todavía estaba sentado. Amaru volvio a verlo y pensaba que Bicho le abra picado, esta totalmente ido… Mm... , se para justo al lado del oído y le grita!! Despierta de una puta vez o piensas quedarte ahí toda tu estupida vida!!! .- _

_Naruto vuelve en si del trance que estaba al ver quien le había gritado de esa manera le contesto, tenias que ser tu Amaru mientras se frotaba el oído casi lo deja sordo y la mira con ganas de insultarla pero (no vale La pena pensó) mas bien le pregunta ¿que quieres ahora? con un tono de voz bastante molesto, ella quedo sorprendida por la respuesta, tanto así que no se atrevió a contestarle…._

_El solo se levanto y antes de salir le dice Amaru te agradecería que no vuelvas a interrumpirme de esa manera además estoy ocupado en cosas mas importantes que perder el tiempo en discusiones sin sentido, dicho estos siguió su camino solo tenia en mente saber si esa niña de sus sueños existía o solo era fruto de sus deseos reprimidos._

_En Konoha_

_Los estudiantes ya en sus respectivas clases, se mantenían algo curiosos la directora les tenia una sorpresa de fin de curso a los mejores estudiantes de la academia, pero nadie sabia en que consistía dicho regalo ni se imaginaba lo que les aguardaba._

_Llegada la hora entra la Directora Tsunade saluda a todos los presentes…diciendo estoy sumamente complacida con los resultados de este año se ve que le pusieron mucho interés y no solo eso, hemos recibido muy buenas criticas por vuestra labor así que felicidades a todos….Ahora las personas que voy a nombrar quiero que se pongan de pie y me acompañen_

_- Sakura Haruno _

_- Ino Yamanaka _

_- Hinata Hyuga_

_- Tenten_

_- temari_

_- Sasuke Uchiha_

_- Shikamaru Nara _

_- Neji Hyuga_

_- Sai_

_Al resto solo les puedo desear unas felices vacaciones, ahora ustedes por favor vengan conmigo para informarles los pasos a seguir, todos responden ¡HI!... Una vez en la oficina Tsunade abre una gaveta y saca unos folletos y se los reparte. Eh decidido que este año sea especial y por eso decidí enviarlos a unas pequeñas vacaciones, los mandare a una de las mejores playas de todo Japón a Okinawa!!!_

_Kyaaaaaaaaa gritaron todos, los ojos se les salían de la impresión, no lo creían ojeaban una y otra vez el instructivo del lugar pero su sorpresa era tal que pensaron que era una broma pero No!! Tsunade se levanta y saca una carpeta del archivo donde estaba las reservaciones ya confirmadas, además de la documentación necesaria, numero de villa, que consistía el paquete, tiempo de hospedaje, dinero para gastos y se lo entrega a Shikamaru, este revisa los papeles y les dice esta completo observando al resto de sus compañeros. Tsunade con una sonrisa de satisfacion en el rostro les dice bien solo me resta decirles que las disfruten y confío en su buen comportamiento y se despide.-_

_Una vez afuera se agrupan los diferentes géneros…_

_Los chicos_

_Shikamaru rompe el silencio diciendo vaya quien lo diría que era para ese lugar el que estaba en juego y de paso ser precisamente ellas quienes nos acompañen esto va ser problemático.-sasuke contesta si ni lo digas, yo que pensé que iba a estar solo ahora esto lo cambia todo. _

_- Sai pensaba ¿yo solo con las chicas más guapas del colegio? y ¿en una playa? _

_Shikamaru Bostezando dice se que sonara aburrido pero a mi me gustaría salir con temari desde hace tiempo eh intentado invitarla a salir pero no me atrevido - te entiendo dice sasuke a mi me pasa lo mismo con Sakura y para ser franco tiene un genio que da miedo! Neji se une a la conversación agregando por mi parte ya estoy mas adelantado que ustedes, he salido con tenten en varias oportunidades y casi somos novios.- y que te lo impide pregunto Sai_

_- Neji bajando la mirada al suelo, es que realmente no se lo he pedido todavía contesto.- _

_Se hizo un silencio…pero fue quebrado por carcajadas de risas y de burlas y que no estabas sobrado que pilas eres le decían,Neji por su parte les dice bien búrlense ya los veré pasar por lo mismo cuerda de perdedores… si lo que digas contesto sasuke, pero Neji Vuelve a decir pero no van a negar que estoy mas adelantado que ustedes, si Buen chiste y seguían riendo.-_

_Shikamaru corto de una la risas diciendo todo esta muy bien pero hay un pequeño problema, no se si se dieron cuenta- Todos se ponen serios y se miran pero no ven ningún problema-_

_*Suspiro* Skikamaru y pregunta ¿que haremos con Hinata? No pensaran dejarla sola!_

_- Siempre Hinata contesto Neji no hace mas que darnos dolores de cabeza!!!_

_Diablos como se nos fue a olvidar Hinata ahora tendremos que conseguirle compañía Dijo Sasuke, si pero ahí esta el problema ella no es una persona que hable mucho respondió shikamaru _

_Sai pregunta- ¿Por qué no una cita a ciega? _

_Se miraron, y con un gesto de afirmación estuvieron de acuerdo. – neji respondió realmente Es una excelente idea, resultara mas fácil si ella no sabe, tengo que admitirlo eres un genio..._

_-Resuelto el problema, se despiden y se marchan arreglar sus cosas para el viaje._

_Las chicas_

_Muy emocionadas ya iban con ni mas ni menos con los chicos mas guapos de toda Konoha y para rematar el que las tenían de cabeza, por un lado Ino y Temari preparando estrategias conquistar a Sai Y shikamaru. Tenten y Sakura preocupadas, ya que no tenían nada fácil ligar a los chicos más fríos de la escuela eso no era tarea sencilla que digamos… Aunque tenten ya había salido en varias ocasiones con Neji pero tenia que reconocer que romper ese muro de hielo era muy difícil._

_Hinata estaba Feliz, siempre había querido estar en una playa, caminar por la orilla sentir la arena en sus pies, esto le llenaba de ilusión aunque era de una prestigiosa familia no acostumbraban a ir a eso lugares vacacionar. Ero algo le preocupo un poco y decidió resolverlo pero al mirar a sus amigas en el lío en que estaban metidas con los chicos no sabia si interrumpir o si era mejor despedirse. Me pudieran hacer un favor Pregunto hinata._

_Todas se voltean y contestan Si Claro!- hinata les comenta que necesita algo de ropa y quería pedirles una opinión… claro respondieron todas y le dicen Mira lo primero que vamos hacer es ir de compras necesitamos impactar para que no miren para otros lados…hinata se sonríe ya que ella no tiene ese problema.- pero Ino y Temari le dicen no creas que te vas a salvar, te vamos a poner Atractiva para que te ligues a uno... hinata contesta quien Yo, no creo que pueda hacer eso. Ahí le salto Sakura claro que si ya veras.-_

_¡Hola! llegue decía naruto entrando a la casa, este es saludado por Jiraya que lo estaba esperando y le pregunta ¿te vas hoy no?....naruto contesta si realmente no veía la hora de irme._

_Entiendo le contesto el viejo ven come algo antes de que te vayas y le da una bolsita llena de ramen instantáneos para que se lo prepare apenas llegue. _

_Arigato jiraya!!! Dijo el joven, fue a su cuarto tomo sus cosas veamos si no se me olvida nada puse bronceador, bermudas, playeras ropa interior si esta todo cerro su bolso…. Solo falta una cosa su tabla….saco sus lentes de sol que lo hacen ver aun más atractivo de lo que ya es. Bajo sus bolsos lo arreglo en su jeep abrió la puerta metió las llaves encendió el jeep puso música y se marcho a su destino…._

_En el centro comercial vemos a unas chicas algo cansadas de caminar y de cargar tantos paquetes, una de ellas se para frente a una vitrina que ve unas Blusas y unos sombreros….esta entra en la tienda la vendedora le comenta que eran muy cómodas y el sombrero le quedaba bastante bien y le obsequian unos lentes de sol por su compra, una vez finalizado las compras cada quien tomo su camino… _

_Ella al caminar de regreso por los amplios pasillos del centro comercial un aroma la hizo detenerse….……"Lirios" dice la vendedora es un aroma que no pasa desapercibido verdad-_

_La joven se sorprende ante la respuesta, quieres saber un secreto este perfume no es para cualquiera le dice la vendedora, esta es el símbolo del amor puro y divino!! Su belleza es mágica y su fragancia pueden cautivar cualquier persona En el Feng shui indica el lirio como el "amor inmortal" y los extractos de ellos pueden embellecer su piel y aclarar la matidez de la misma….si quieres conquistar a esa persona especial te lo recomiendo._

_Me lo llevo dijo la joven con un brillo en sus ojos…. aunque ella no era compradora impulsiva tenia que reconocer que la vendedora le había entusiasmado con la idea.-_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_. _

_Horas Después_

_Naruto llega al Fin, un poco cansado llega a la Habitación que da frente a la playa, esto esta de lujo decía…. una vez instalado este va a dar un vistazo al lugar, realmente es hermoso aunque pega un poco de brisa aquí, tengo que salir abrigado en la noche no quiero pegarme una resfriado seria fatal… al pasar frente aun local de ropas playeras algo llamo su atención _

_Le gusto una sudadera blanca con capucha que tenia unas letras de color Naranja en todo el medio se veía súper Wai, entro y se probo una y dice me gusta pero que malo no hay con mis iniciales pero esta N & H me gusta la compro y salio con ella puesta._

_Caminaba por la orilla de la playa veía romper las olas Se ven súper bien para surfear, mañana mismo probare y siguió contemplando el lugar le parecía un lugar romántico al ver varias parejas tomados de la mano paseando sentía envidia al verlos, la recordó a "ella" no estoy seguro si es aquí aunque el paisaje era parecido. Bajando su mirada y colocando sus manos dentro de los bolsillos recordó la soledad que vivía y una tristeza recorrió todo su ser tanto que se devolvió a la habitación.-_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Hasta aquí le 2do capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Quería disculparme por algunas cosas del capitulo anterior, y quizás muchas personas se confundieron y no los culpo. Yo hice la historia en un formato de mi computador pero al bajarlo aquí no lo cambie, esto trajo como consecuencias que muchas frases y línea se hayan cortado, es decir el dialogo no era continuo como lo tenia originalmente. Así que espero este sea de mejor entendimiento y lo disfruten tanto como yo…..Arigato_

_Quería Agradecer a los siguientes Fansfic_

_Shinofan… Arigato por tu comentario no sabes la alegría que me dio de ver tu comentario tan rápido y bonito de mi fic...Y te comento no te vas arrepentir de los próximos capítulos._

_Etolplow: Muchisimas gracias por darme esos concejos, por tu comentario leí los errores que antes no había visto… y si va ser interesante mi fic risas...te prometo leer el tuyo se que tienes uno publicado y de comentare mi opinión…Arigato_

_LennaParis: Que te puedo decir Muchas gracias por tu tiempo y leer mi fic, sabes tome tu recomendación y quite mi historia de naru-harén realmente no me gustan tampoco, me gustan con lemon pero con romance con mas pasión, Tú me entiendes verdad... Arigato_


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Hola! Este es mi primer Fic espero que sea de agrado de todos ustedes y por favor discúlpenme si lo escribo con errores, espero sus comentarios sean buenos o malos Arigato…_

_La Historia es Original Mía, pero los personajes Pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Un Encuentro_

_Amanecía en Konoha Los jóvenes se reunían para tomar el camino a sus soñadas vacaciones, luego de montar sus equipajes en las camionetas que les había alquilado parten a Okinawa!!_

_El joven Rubio se levanta esa mañana con bastante energía al ver el mar desde su ventanal, desayuna y se viste su traje toma su tabla y se va, al llegar este se dispone a encerar su tabla, se mete al agua, Mierda….. que fría esta pero igual se zambulle al mar, empieza a remar acostado sobre su tabla hasta llegar lejos, se sienta sobre ella aguardando la indicada, habían otros surfistas en la misma condición y hablan un poco sobre sus experiencias y de lugares que han visitado._

_El tiempo se hizo bastante corto a los estudiantes y entre bromas, risas y tararear una que otras canciones a pocos kilómetros, se podía ver la costa y vemos a una Hinata bajar totalmente el vidrio para ser acariciada por esa brisa tan calida y sus cabellos desordenarse por el viento._

_Llegan retiran sus tarjetas de acceso a sus habitaciones en el lobby, se dirigen a ellas que son localizadas a cuadra y media de la playa, la vista no era frente al mar, estaban del lado izquierdo, claro la de Naruto esta en todo el medio por eso tiene vista frente al mar, y eran mas pequeñas - los jóvenes estudiantes al llegar a sus núcleos, entran primero al de las chicas, las cuales eran muy espaciosas tenían 2 niveles, en la parte de abajo estaba un pequeño recibo-comedor y una pequeña cocina-lavadero y en la parte superior estaban los dormitorios. Realmente eran muy cómodas, Dejan todo el equipaje y se van donde los chicos._

_Naruto decidido a tomar la ola este se pone recostado a su tabla y rema con agilidad y velocidad, al tomarla este pasa a la posición erguida, listo para deslizarse por el impulso de la bajada gira para poder maniobrar y recorrer la pared de ella hasta llegar donde la rompiente de la ola, hace un giro de 180 grados para volver nuevamente, realizando un movimiento espectacular y con una de sus manos va rozando el agua y vuelve a girar nuevamente. Se veía increíble realmente sabia surfear decían los presentes. De este modo estuvo toda la mañana hasta quedar totalmente exhausto, ya era hora de comer veía en su reloj tenia un hambre la siguiente ola y navega sobre su espuma de la rompiente llevándolo hasta la orilla, toma su tabla y se va a su habitación se da un baño y se cambia…. Al salir se da cuenta que estaban llegando unos jóvenes pero no le da importancia siguió su camino, una vez almorzado un buen plato de ramen y quedando totalmente satisfecho regresa. _

_Venia a toda velocidad con la música a todo volumen, pasando nuevamente por esas camionetas, volteo su mirada para ver la espalda de una joven de tez blanca De una cabellera oscura no muy largo, "claro se lo había sujetado" estando suelto con la brisa de la ventana se había "desordenado todo", Este ve unas Hermosas piernas tenia unos short y se había agachado a recoger algo y ver esa imagen lo dejo sin respiración y con algo curiosidad, Paro de repente para mira por el retrovisor.-_

_- su rostro como será pensó- Y espero a que se levantara pero lo que ve lo deja helado al ver esa imagen...sacude su cabeza y vuele a mirar no puede ser lo que estaba viendo…por el frenazo que dio este hace que Neji se levante y ver que estaba sucediendo pero solo observo aun joven de lentes oscuros mirándolo… neji con cara de pocos amigos dice que idiota mira que frenar de ese modo seguramente es uno de esos tantos estupidos del lugar._

_Naruto No podía creer que las hermosas piernas que había visto era de un chico, rayos esto le dio miedo se le erizo el cuerpo por el escalofrío, mejor me voy no quiero seguir viendo mas y se marcho rápidamente... -¿Que sucede neji? pregunto levantándose ya que se la había caído las llaves a la joven peliazul.- Neji le responde Nada solo un inbecil que no sabe conducir … ya veo contesto las llaves cuestiono Neji … si contesto ella, sale sasuske que se encontraba dentro preguntando ¿paso algo? que fue todo ese ruido – neji respondió no fue nada solo un tonto que no sabe manejar - ya veo contesto el joven peli negro.-_

_Al terminar de instalarse estos deciden dar un vistazo al lugar, Se dirigen a la orilla de la playa que queda a poco mas de una cuadra, sasuske al caminar rumbo a la playa se detiene y queda pensativo ….todos le preguntan que sucede… es que me es familiar algo Pero siguen su camino. Al ver el mar todos quedan impresionados de lo azul de sus aguas, la calidez del viento, y la fuerza de sus ondas. _

_Entre tanto el joven rubio subió a su cuarto el susto no se le había pasado, rayos que diablos me esta pasando primero el sueño ahora esto!! Mejor me quedo no se que cosa nueva se me aparecerá eh visto cosas raras pero esto y abre su ventanal para contemplar la vista y tranquilizarse un poco. _

_Los chicos sorprendidos con la gran cantidad de mujeres hermosas, usando sus pequeños bikinis y para colmo de males los saludan al pasar ¡hola chicos! Estos creen que están en el paraíso, al ver tantas bellezas rodeándolos... pero un temor se reflejo en sus rostros ver a sus chicas cruzadas de brazos observándolos._

_Shikamaru dice somos hombres muertos… Sasuke trago con dificultad Sakura tenia ganas de estrangularlo, ellas se marcharon dejándolos solos, Vaya que falta de caballerosidad decía Ino, esto no se quedara así la pagaran caro le daremos en su orgullo dijo temari, les haremos caerá la baba por nosotras decía furica tenten - Hinata tenia cara de susto, no quería estar en el pellejo de ellos en ese momento._

_Bueno después de respirar Sai dice veámoslos desde este punto de vista, no la hemos invitado a salir todavía… ¡Cállate! no digas pendejadas Le grito Neji...Será mejor esperar a que se les pase la rabieta decía Shikamaru, Invitémosla a cenar así se les pasara decía sasuke- vengan vámonos no quiero que piensen que saldremos con una de ellas. Cierto y salen atrás de ellas. _

_Estas suben enfadadas a sus cuartos, menos Hinata que se queda abajo, escucha tocar la puerta al abrir ve a sasuske con cara de preocupación y dice quería saber si nos acompañarían a cenar….esta queda callada y le dice espera un momento voy a preguntar y sube_

_Golpea la puerta, pasa le responde Sakura...la ve tirada en la cama boca arriba pensando, y le dice...el esta aquí quiere que bajes le dijo hinata… dile que no estoy respondió secamente Sakura- Eres una mentirosa, yo te veo ahí respondió sauske -esta se levanta de golpe que haces aquí, vine a decirte que paso por ti a las 7 para ir a comer y no acepto un no como respuesta. Dicho esto el se da vuelta y se va, dejándola fría por la acción del joven._

_Shikamaru y SAI les toca apaciguar a las rubias, tocan la puerta pero nadie responde, menudo problema son las mujeres decía shikamaru.- SAI al tocar nuevamente este lo hace un poco mas fuerte, en eso abre Ino y este le golpea en la cabeza, dejándola con un Chichón en la cabeza._

_La cara de SAI se volvió azul del susto, eh disculpa Ino este le busca hielo rápidamente,_

_Pero al ver el color de su rostro Ino casi le da un ataque de risa, y Luego de haberse apaciguado los ánimos, aceptan la invitación a comer._

_Sauske había regresado nuevamente a la playa, al regresar venia pensando creo que va ser un poco difícil conseguir a uno que se adapte al grupo, aquí venían en grupo o en parejas, y no solo eso hay mas mujeres que hombres eso lo pudimos constatar en la tarde Luego del incidente, la idea de conseguir compañía para Hinata era poco realizable que se llegara a concretar, pero se choco con algo al caminar._

_Naruto olvidadizo como siempre, por eso tubo que bajar a buscar algo que dejo en el jeep, y con la prisa que tenía se golpeo sin ver con quien. Venían tan distraídos que por casualidad estos chocan tanto que casi se caen y se oye decir baka fíjate por donde caminas. El otro responde… igual digo Teme, una vez dicho estas palabras los dos se detienen y voltean con rapidez para encarar al sujeto._

_Mierda si es el pesado de sauske , lo que me faltaba que rayos ara aquí… pensó naruto _

_Sauske lo mira fijamente tenia que ser ese baka, debí imaginármelo nunca se fija por donde va, No cambia sigue igual de torpe. Ellos estudiaron en la escuela de Kyoto un año atrás, y como era de esperar no se llevaban bien, Sauske era un chico popular y todas las chicas estaban locas por "el" incluyendo Amaru. En clases siempre tenían pequeñas disputas, casi a diario y ahora después de un tiempo los recuerdos de ambos volvieron a su mente haciendo revivir las viejas rencillas que tenían. No pienso discutir contigo además me deben estar esperando decía sauske con tono algo cabreado - yo tampoco respondió naruto!_

_Sauske lo vuelve a mirar y le pregunta ¿esta con alguien de Kyoto? como se llama… mmm... ya recuerdo Amaru -Ni me la nombres y si estoy solo ¿Por qué?...... contesto el rubio_

_El joven pelinegro lo observo cruzando los brazos algo pensativos ¿porque no quieres que te la nombre? Pregunto.-No tengo que darte explicaciones le contesto naruto… que pesado es este tío se dijo sauske, como quieras con las manos en los bolsillos se dispone a seguir su camino al dar como dos o tres pasos se detiene, te gustaría unirte a nosotros!!_

_- Eh sorprendido de lo que había escuchado-naruto le dice, me estas tomando el pelo verdad!_

_*Suspiro* sauske... que conste que quise ser amable, además te iba a presentar a mi amiga Hinata, pero si no quieres no hay problema… ¡Una chica has dicho! cuestiono naruto, si respondió secamente sasuke, esta en nuestro grupo y no se si quieras acompañarla! Es un poco tímida, y no habla mucho pero conociéndote se que no tendrás problemas podrás hablar lo que quieras y se ríe, con lo parlanchín que eres no se aburrirá te lo aseguro decía sauske._

_Naruto cruzo sus brazos y una mueca en el rostro y piensa...conozco bien al teme a los otros no, pero si ellos no están saliendo con ella eso quiere decir que debe ser la peor del Grupo y si no habla, rayos será como salir con una estatua!! Si fuese bonita estoy seguro no me la dejan, bueno por otra parte un poco de compañía no me vendría mal quien quita quizás sea agradable._

_- Sauske le pregunta ¿aceptas o no?_

_vale esta bien contesto naruto- sauske con una sonrisa retorcida en el rostro piensa este baka cayo redondito- nos vemos a las 7 PM en el restaurante de aquí no te olvides!!_

_- Naruto Contesto ya te dije que si "como si tuviera otra cosa mejor que hacer" Hasta entonces y se despiden, cada uno por su lado._

_Sauske llega a la habitación diciendo, creo que hoy es nuestro día de suerte, todos lo miran extrañados, verán me conseguí con un antiguo compañero de estudios que esta de vacaciones como nosotros y a que no adivinan._

_Shikamaru ¿esta solo? pregunto…. Pues "si" le respondió sauske_

_Neji lo mira con cara de preocupación, y que actitud tiene no será un perdedor no!!, suspira nuevamente sauske y dice que difícil es complacer a todos, mira neji lo importante es que hinata tenga compañía verdad, Naruto no es del tipo que anda conquistando así como así, y hasta donde yo recuerdo es mas lento que todos nosotros juntos. Puedes estar tranquilo el no se pasara con ella. Esta bien contesto Neji.-_

_Llegada la noche como habían acordado las pasan a buscar y van rumbo al restaurante, cada uno acompañado de una de ellas, hinata iba al lado de Sakura venia conversando. SAI se le acerca y le dice seguro que va, si eso espero le contesto sauske._

_Naruto todavía en la habitación se estaba terminando de vestir, se había puesto unos jeans negros y una playera ajustada negra y una sudadera naranja con negro, le hacia resaltar su bronceado se veía mas apuesto todavía, se trata de peinarse pero le gustaba más el cabello desordenado, Un poco de perfume y se va!!_

_En el retaurant buscan una mesa, esperando a ser atendidos las chicas se van al tocador todas juntas conversando, shikamaru dice de que hablaran tanto las mujeres cuando van allí ,de repente sauske levanto la mano y dice Hey Naruto y lo saluda todos voltean y lo ven. _

_- Neji dice pero si es el idiota de esta mañana!!_

_Naruto al acercarse ve a Neji sudo frío nuevamente, pensando este es el tío de las piernas bonitas!! Fue mala idea haber venido pensó._

_- Sauske le dice estos son shikamaru, Sai, Neji- que tal le contesto Naruto_

_Las Chicas regresaban, naruto alzo la vista y ve unas bellezas acercarse. (Mierda son mejores de lo creí) estas ven un joven apuesto sentado con ellos, ¿ese quien será? Pregunto Sakura- oye no se pero lo que se es que es muy guapo no creen… decía Ino. Hinata al levantar su mirada quedo impactada realmente era muy apuesto ese joven. Eh muchachas dice sauske un amigo de Kyoto- Naruto ellas son Ino, Temari y la de cabello rosa es mi Sakura.- _

_El voltea y ve una que lo dejo sin palabra y se dijo Rayos ella es ¡hinata! se le acerco con una amplia sonrisa viéndola directamente a los ojos, es demasiado hermosa pensó, tomo su mano para depositándole un tierno beso, no podía negar estaba frente a una bella joven de Tes. blanca, su cabello oscuro le contrastaba mas su belleza y sus delicados y finos labios tenían un brillo muy tentador._

_Se quedo por unos segundos contemplándola parecía que no existía mas nadie, esa mirada tenía un brillo especial, se mantuvo perdido en ellos no lograba conseguir la salida. Así que Tratando de disimular voltea a ver a los demás, realmente no sabia de que hablaban, solo se que moví la silla para que se sentara y busque la mas cerca para quedarme junto a ella._

_Naruto pensaba Su rostro era tan perfecto, era como si un ángel hubiera bajado del cielo o era yo quien había subido… realmente no lo se, Podía jurar que sentí que algo me impacto, no se si me lanzo una flecha y no fallo, algo me ocurrió y estoy perdido en su mirar. _

_Hinata solo vio esos ojos azules que la ahogaron en lo mas profundo de su ser, parecía que se hubiera metido en otras aguas, quedando sin rumbo hasta que escucho un ruido, fue la silla que el halo para que se sentara la hizo volver a la realidad y sonrojar un poco, no le quitaba esa mirada tan penetrante y sin mas ni que se sienta justamente a su lado, esto la puso mas nerviosa._

_Naruto estaba algo ido y escucho decir… ¿que vas a pedir? Sacándolo del trance que estaba, pensó "si pudiera la pediría a ella"... era muy difícil concentrarse teniéndola tan cerca, no entendía que le estaba pasando, se encontraba bastante nervioso.-_

_El volteo su rostro directamente a ella y le pregunta ¿tu que quieres?...con una voz seductora, Hinata sentía un ardor en su rostro, estaba sonrojada no supo que contestar, sentía que era algo extraño esa situación, ¿que le estaba pidiendo realmente? se preguntaba la joven_

_Al no escuchar respuesta dice te parece bien unos tazones de Ramen- pregunto Naruto, si respondió ella. _

_El ambiente del lugar era algo especial, las luces bajaron su intensidad y en el centro tenia un espacio para bailar y justamente empezó a sonar la música, Todos conversaban pero este no le prestaba ni el más mínimo interés, se le acerco al oído y le susurra _

_- ¡bailamos!_

_Hinata se le abrieron hasta más no poder sus ojos, y sin tiempo a responder la tomo de la mano y la llevo directo a la pista. Allí la sujeta por la cintura y lo presiona hacia el, nunca había sido tan directo y atrevido, sus impulsos lo dominaban, miro fijamente sus ojos, y escuchar los acordes de una guitarra, y dar paso la letra de la canción _

_(yo no me doy por vencido-Luis Fonsi)_

Me quedo callado

Soy como un niño dormido

Que puede despertarse con apenas solo un ruido

Cuando menos te lo esperas

Cuando menos lo imagino se que un día no me aguanto y voy

Y te miro

Y te lo digo a los gritos

Y te ríes y me tomas por un loco atrevido

Pues no sabes cuanto tiempo en mis sueños has vivido

Y sospechas cuando te nombre

Coro

Yo, yo no me doy por vencido

Yo quiero un mundo contigo

Juro que vale la pena esperar y esperar y esperar un suspiro

Una señal del destino

No me canso no me rindo

No me doy por vencido

_Naruto la observa detalladamente tenia su rostro tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento, y ver directamente sus labios le incitaba a probarlos._

Tengo una flor de bolsillo

Marchita de buscar una mujer que me quiera

Y reciba su perfume hasta traer la primavera

Y me enseñe lo que no aprendí de la vida

Que brilla más cada día

Porque estoy tan solo a un paso de ganarme la alegría

Porque el corazón levanta una tormenta enfurecida

Desde aquel momento en que te vi.

Coro

Yo, yo no me doy por vencido

Yo quiero un mundo contigo

Juro que vale la pena esperar y esperar y esperar un suspiro

Una señal del destino

No me canso no me rindo

No me doy por vencido

Este silencio esconde demasiadas palabras

Donde te tengo, pase lo que pase seguiré

_Hinata tenía sus manos puestas alrededor de su cuello, lo miraba tan tiernamente no sabia que le ocurría, ¿Por qué? Se dejaba llevar de esa manera._

Coro

Yo, yo no me doy por vencido

Yo quiero un mundo contigo

Juro que vale la pena esperar y esperar y esperar un suspiro

Una señal del destino

No me canso no me rindo

No me doy por vencido

Juro que vale la pena esperar y esperar un suspiro

Una señal del destino

No me canso no me rindo

No me doy por vencido

_En la mesa todos miraban con sorpresa la escena, no se imaginaban que es lo que ocurría, sauske pensaba que solo estaba siendo Cortez con ella nada más.-_

_Espero que haya sido del agrado de todos ustedes, y espero que me disculpen por la tardanza_

_Quería agradecer a mis queridos fansfic_

_Aoi-Hyuga__: Gracias por leer mi fic y que te gustara la trama. Espero que te guste este capitulo._

_Lenna Paris__: Muchísimas gracias por seguir mi historia y pienso igual de kissimoto no tiene en vilo con hinata y Naruto._

_Shinofan__: Arigato por continuar leyendo mi historia y espero llenar tus expectativas con el trama._

_Heero-Kusanagi__: Gracias por tener tan bonitos comentarios y espero seguir teniendo tus comentarios_

_Etolplow__: gracias por tus concejos y eh empezado a leer tu fic, y créeme te daré mi opinión y disculpa la tardanza. _

_Yo no me doy por vencido Luis Fonsi_


	4. Chapter 4

_¡Hola! Este es mi primer Fic espero que sea de agrado de todos ustedes y por favor discúlpenme si lo escribo con errores, espero sus comentarios sean buenos o malos Arigato…_

_La Historia es Original Mía, pero los personajes Pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_S__ENTIMIENTOS CONFUSOS_

_Hinata al sentir que naruto se le había acercado demasiado se da cuenta en la situación que estaba, su miedo se hizo presente y se dijo que estoy haciendo que pensara de mi, sutilmente fue bajando sus manos para dejarlas sobre su pecho y hundir su rostro en el, estaba totalmente roja no podía mirarle de la vergüenza._

_ - La canción había llegado a su fin y empezaba a sonar otra melodía_

_Naruto paro de repente al sentir ese pequeño rechazo soltándola lentamente pensó (que diablos estoy haciendo) rayos debo estar loco no puedo creer que haya hecho esto._

_ - Pero ¿Por qué hice esto? Se preguntaba el joven_

_ Analizando la situación se da cuenta el Porque de sus actos, No era raro ver a una joven tan bonita, lo extraño era la semejanza que tenia con "ella" la Niña del sueño. Claro tenia ciertas diferencias que se puede percibir, su cabello era igualmente oscuro pero no tenia el mismo largo y esos flequillos que cubren sus fascinantes ojos que le hacen tener un toque misterioso, sus mechones sueltos de cada lado de su cara realzando mas ese color de piel y sus labios con cierto brillo que tentaban a probarlos, su aroma era mas bien dulzón no a "Lirios", pero igual tenia que reconocer que ni siquiera me había hablado y estuve a punto de besarla, quizás el contacto y tener sus labios tan cerca me llevaron a otro mundo, es que si no fuera tan bella esto no hubiera pasado. _

_ Hinata luchando por vencer su miedo, esto no le pasaba todos los días, es mas nunca le había sucedido algo parecido estaba tan confundida, no entendía porque había actuado de esa manera, le horrorizaba pensar que impresión tendría de ella, no se atrevía a verle directamente ya que no sabia si pudiera evadirlo nuevamente, solo estaba segura que sintió que se le había movido el piso cuando el se acerco de esa manera._

_ Naruto al verla confundida se da cuenta de su realidad, y se dice a quien miento ella no es para mi. ..Como ella se fijaría en alguien como yo!! Amaru tenia razón a quien trato de engañar soltando un *suspiro* con algo de nostalgia le tomo de la mano y la llevo a sentarse nuevamente junto a los demás, Trato de no pensar en ilusiones de algo que no ocurriría._

_ Hinata no pudo hacer mas nada que seguir al joven a la mesa, estaba tan apenada que solo se sentó y no levanto la mirada. _

_ Naruto al sentarse se preguntaba ¿Como puede existir alguien así? Realmente no me la había imaginado de esa manera, yo llamándola estatua que ingenuo fui, como estatua quede yo al verla pero esa ingenuidad me hace sentir mas intrigado._

_ Shikamaru capto que algo había sucedido, no sabia realmente que?, pero esos dos no son los mismos desde que vinieron de la pista._

_ Neji y Tenten estaban conversando animadamente aunque el joven no terminaba de aceptar que ese idiota fuese la compañía de hinata - SAI solo escuchaba las quejas de Ino de no llevarla a bailar._

_ Sakura miro fijamente a sauske y voltea a ver a Naruto y luego a Hinata, vuelve a mirar Sauske y le dice me puedes acompañar un momento… si claro le contesto sauske, al salir dice se puede saber que están tramando ustedes… Sasuke sudo frío y le contesta a que te refieres no te entiendo tratando de salir de la situación… No te hagas el estupido conmigo dijo Sakura con tono de molesta _

_ Sauske secamente contesto No sucede nada, solo me conseguí con ese baka en la tarde y pensé que era buena idea que se uniera a nosotros. _

_ - No me refiero a eso ¿porque se fue directo con hinata? Pregunto Sakura _

_ Sauske la miro fríamente y dijo acaso crees que lo se!! No crees que ya esta bien crecidita para saber cuidarse sola. Dejando sorprendida a Sakura por tal respuesta… entiendo no Devi preguntar y con tristeza Sakura dice se que era buena tus intenciones pero recuerda que no es tan fácil para ella... Lo se pero tarde o temprano tendrá que superarlo y no traje a Naruto para eso, solo para que se hagan compañía mutuamente respondió sauske._

_ Esta bien te creo dijo Sakura y volviendo a la mesa el ambiente estaba tenso, se podía notar las miradas de reojos que le daban a esos dos, parecía que estuvieran esperando algo un grito una pelea, alguna reacción pero solo estaba el silencio… __Temari tratando se cortar esa tensión pregunta - Naruto ¿tienes novia? , tras esa pregunta se escucho una queja debido al pisotón hecho por Ino…esta sonriendo de manera nerviosa le dice entre dientes tarada. _

_ Naruto veía su tazón, alzo su vista y con tristeza contesto- no quiero ser grosero pero prefiero no hablar del tema. Dejando a todos en shock, Hinata al escucharlo subió su rostro y lo miro fijamente, noto cierta expresión de sufrimiento quedando algo preocupada no se había dado cuenta hasta el momento en que hablo…_

_ Temari no respondió pero tomo el brazo a shikamaru para ir a bailar, Ino y tenten hacen lo mismo con neji y sai, Sakura se levantan diciendo ya venimos y se lleva a hinata, Dejando solo a naruto con sauske…._

_ Sauske cruzando los brazos le pregunta ¿te pasa algo ?.. No contesto el rubio, y entonces que te sucede…. Naruto le respondió es que….como decirlo….esto es demasiado para mi. Sauske le dice no te entiendo te puedes explicar mejor._

_ -¿te han rechazado alguna vez? pregunto El joven rubio... no ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Por nada dijo naruto ._

_ Sauske le responde Baka déjame decirte algo Hinata es una amiga muy especial, hace unos meses tubo una gran decepción amorosa, por eso no creo que te rechace si es a eso lo que me preguntas, mas bien yo diría que es miedo al rechazo, Le costo mucho superarlo y no solo eso su familia no le dio el apoyo que necesitaba. _

_ Naruto abrió los ojos hasta más no poder del espanto que se llevo, como alguien había sido capaz de hacerle daño, que razón tendría para hacer semejante atrocidad, hacer llorar alguien tan hermoso… pensó._

_ -Entonces ¿porque me la presentaste? Pregunto naruto…. _

_ sauske quedo pensativo y dice la verdad no lo se, creo que fue por lo solitario que eres, __Pensé que se pudieran hacer compañía y creo que ella necesita a alguien como tu._

_ - Como yo!! Respondió el rubio_

_ Si como "tú" dijo sauske veras no había visto a Hinata bailar con alguien hace mucho __Tiempo y contigo lo hizo apenas te conoció y puedo preguntarte algo naruto…si respondió el rubio_

_ -¿Que paso entre tu y Amaru?....naruto contesto bueno para no entrar en detalles me dejo por otro. Esto lo explica todo dijo sauske y pensando se dijo (tal para Cual)._

_ Sakura se estaba peinando y le dice ese chico nuevo es lindo verdad... si es muy apuesto contesto hinata... _

_ -Y ¿te gusta? Pregunto Sakura …_

_ ¡Eh! Dijo Hinata sorprendida por la pregunta no supo que contestar, se quedo paralizada no quería decir que le había agradado el joven. Esta bien no me contestes ahora luego me das los detalles decía Sakura._

_ Se reúnen todos nuevamente en la mesa ya era hora de irse pagan la cuenta, Shikamaru dijo se que es aburrido pero oí que se puede hacer unas fogatas en la playa, quizás podamos hacer una y estar un rato allá, todos estupenda idea. Sakura miro a Naruto y le dijo tu vas con nosotros verdad, y todos se voltearon a mirarle, el rubio respondió vale si voy._

_ Temari e Ino se reunen y dicen creo que es el mejor momento para jugarlo voy a buscarlo, tenten y Sakura se acercan que paso? Preguntaron… nada respondió temari, Ino fue a buscar algo, y vuelve con una caja pequeña en la tapa se podía leer claramente "RETO" Sakura al verlo se sorprende lo trajo, si respondió temari y lo vamos a poner en practica con ellos dos riendo maliciosamente…_

_ Hinata al verlas se acerca y ve la caja y lee "reto" y pregunta ¿que es?..Nada solo Un juego contesto Ino y como eres nueva te lo explicare, consiste en un tablero con varios jugadores, tiene un dado que al lanzarlos tu vas avanzando hasta llegar a la meta pero tienes que pasar varias veces por obstáculos que son como una acción que tienes que hacer y están escritas en estos cartoncitos que ves aquí, si no los cumples te tocara penitencia, Entendiste bien hinata "si" dijo ella, bien contesto Ino_

_ - eh chicos dijo temari necesitamos comprar algo. Ellos voltean como sorprendidos y temari dice necesitamos algunas bebidas para tomar, Naruto se ofreció en comprarlas y les pregunta cual necesitan, Temari contesto necesitamos esto y le da una lista que decía vasos, unas copitas pequeñas, botellas de agua, refrescos y los siguientes licores (vodka-tequila) sal y limón._

_ Y ustedes toman todo eso pregunto el rubio, "NO" pero es para el Juego dijo Ino… "Un Juego" que clase de broma piensan hacer pensó el rubios y se fue a la tienda a comprarlos._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Hasta aquí mi capitulo espero que les haya gustado, les prometo que el próximo tratare de hacerlo mas largo y se podrán llevar una sorpresita con el juego. (Risas)_

_QUERIA AGRADECER A MIS SIGUIENTES FANSFIC_

_HEERO KUSANAGI__: Gracias por leer mi Fic y me alegra que te guste…_

_Hinata147Hyuuga__: es la primera vez que comentas mi historia y espero que no sea la última, y también muchas gracias por tu tiempo y leerlo._

_LennaParis __: Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, en verdad la canción me pareció adecuada para ese momento quizás no haya sido la mejor opción, pero que se puede hacer (risas)._

_Shinofan__: ¡hola! Veo que te gusta mucho mi historia y si quizás naruto fue un poco rápido pero quien sabe como seguirá la historia. (Risas) no dejes de leer mi próximo capitulo estará bueno._

_Etolplow__: me sorprendió mucho tu comentario esta semana, de leer que hables tan bien de mi historia aunque se que tiene fallas, pero tratare de arreglarlo lo mejor que pueda._

_Denishitaz__: hola, ya se que tienes razón en que a veces es confuso, es que uno tiene tantas ideas en la mente y a la hora de escribirlas uno comete el error de no revisar o de creer que ya reviso algo y no lo hizo, disculpen por eso pero tratare de mejorarlos y gracias por leer mi fic._


	5. Chapter 5

_¡Hola! Este es mi primer Fic espero que sea de agrado de todos ustedes y por favor discúlpenme si lo escribo con errores, espero sus comentarios sean buenos o malos Arigato…_

_La Historia es Original Mía, pero los personajes Pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi._

* * *

_ Juego "El Reto" Parte I_

_ Naruto va directamente a la tienda comprar la lista, estaba bastante intrigado de que clase de__ apuesta Irán a realizar, creo que será interesante ojala me dejen participar... Y como será hinata con unos tragos encima...Mmm... quedando algo pensativo dice mejor no me la imagino, solo eh visto al viejo ebrio pero una chica "no" , creo que después de lo que me contó sasuke no creo que sea del tipo que se comporte inapropiadamente y si lo hace ojala que me escoja a mi( sonriendo maliciosamente) … Esto no me lo pierdo por nada lo único malo seria tener algo con ella y luego no se acuerde …sacude su cabeza y se dice esto no ocurrirá ella con lo tímida que es no creo que se atreva a esas cosas …. Mejor llevo algo no vaya ser que se les salgan de las manos y se vuelvan trizas._

_ En la playa las chicas se reúnen sacan las cosas de la caja y ponen encima de la arena el tablero, las fichas y los cartoncitos que tienen los retos a ejecutar...__Los chicos al ver ese tipo de cosas shikamaru dice va que aburridas se van a poner a jugar cosas de niños. Tsk por un demonios donde se fue ese baka decía sasuke, Neji las ve y con frialdad__Dice son unas perdedoras definitivamente llegar hasta aquí para perder el tiempo en esa estupideces, Sai no opino nada pero sintió frustración en verlas y comento mejor planeamos que hacer mañana, si es lo mejor contesto Neji. Estos se ubican a unos 10 metros de ellas, en la arena se sienta Sasuke, Neji en una piedra shikamaru y frente a estos SAI.__Rato después llego Naruto con el encargo, pero antes de dárselo le vuele a preguntar _

_ -¿están seguras de lo que piensan hacer? _

_ No seas aguafiestas y dame lo que te pedí contesto Temari (que pesado es este tío) se dijo, Ah por cierto le dijo Ino esto es para ustedes los refrescos….queeeeeeeeee contesto el joven rubio no es justo hasta les traje hielo Para que se mantengan fríos que ingratas… __Eso ya lo veremos contesto Ino con una sonrisa maliciosa, el rubio ve al resto de sus compañeros y se dice Estos son mas idiotas que "YO" mira que dejarlas jugar solas, y se dirige a reunirse con ellos, se sienta frente a ellas quería tener la mejor vista no se quería perder por nada las locuras que irían hacer, aunque de vez en cuando la observa le gustaba mirarla tiene esa ingenuidad que le gusta pero no se atreve ah acercarse de nuevo y con tanto licor no quiero ni ver como van a quedar decía el rubio._

_ - ¿ que les traistes? Pregunto Sasuke- _

_ lo que me pidieron unos licores contesto Naruto. Queeeeeeeeeeeee contestaron todos, te has vuelto loco como les fuiste a traer algo así decía rubio algo preocupado contesto bueno yo no sabia pensé que siempre pedían esas clases de cosas!!! __Por lo menos le preguntastes para que tanta cantidad dijo Neji, bueno me dijeron que era para un juego._

_ - ¿Un juego? Pregunto shikamaru… Si eso dijeron!!!_

_ Amigos creo que deberíamos pararlas antes de que sea demasiado tarde decía shikamaru, no estarás exagerando decía Sai, no exagero conozco a temari y no pienso llevármela ebria._

_ Las chicas por su parte decían aquí esta todo, las botellas, en un vaso la sal y corta el limón una gran cantidad de ellos… al estar todo listo temari dice Para empezar hay unas normas que hay que seguir_

_1ro. No se pueden retirar hasta que haya llegado un jugador a la meta_

_2do deben cumplir las exigencias escritas (de no hacerlas tocaría penitencia)_

_3ro. hay reglas a la hora de ejecutar los retos. _

_4ta. No hay límite de hora._

_5to al final el vencedor leerá esta tarjeta que esta en la meta…_

_ Así que empezaremos en el siguiente orden Hinata como eres nueva en esto tendrás el honor de ser la primera, que bien se dijo ella y miro el tablero pero no entendía casi nada solo decía Bebe, adelanta dos pasos, retroce, bebe 2, reto- Y se dijo no creo que sea difícil y Lanza el dado y le toca el Nº1 al mover su ficha lee el tablero y dice bebe, ella dice que tomare… Vodka dijo Ino. __P-..Pero como que vodka... Hinata estas en la casilla que dice bebe así que toma hasta el fondo, e...es que y...yo n...no t...tomo… ves te dije las reglas antes de empezar y aceptaste dijo Ino además ya es tarde no te puedes retirar._

_ Hinata y si no me lo tomo que pasa ¿te toca penitencia? Dijo temari que seria__Son 3 vasos del licor………. Queeee contesto no tengo opción se dijo hinata._

_ - Ino desafiando a la peliazul le pregunta ¿que no tienes agallas para hacerlo? _

_ Tu puedes dijo tenten y Sakura... hinata con cara de susto y las manos temblorosas tomo el vaso lo miro y respiro profundo y lo tomo de un solo golpe, al tragarlo sentía que se quemaba por dentro, La cara se le puso totalmente roja hasta empezó a toser, pensó en que lío me eh metido no creo llegar hasta la cuarta parte si sigo así, Un poco de agua dice Sakura tómatela hinata esto no dice en las normas._

_2do turno Sakura toma el dado lanza y sale en No 3 mueve la ficha y se detiene donde dice (bebe 2) queeeeeeee me toca 2 vodka... así es frentezota decía Ino acompañada de una risa, esta con la rabia de que le llamaran así se tomo el primer trago y el segundo de golpe tanto así que casi se cae del mareo que le produjo… Mierda ahora entiendo lo que paso hinata…_

_3er turno Tenten lanza el dado y le sale No 2 dice adelante dos pasos y para donde dice (bebe) toma su bebida y se la toma de golpe Nunca pensó que haría tal cosa. (Empezó a sudar le__Produjo Un calor la bebida)_

_ Shikamaru estaba observando incrédulo la escena, eh miren creo que nos iremos antes de lo previsto esto pinta muy mal y el resto se voltea a ver, Sasuke preocupado dice mejor paremos esto… "No" dijo Neji déjalas no creo que duren mas de 30 minutos, además quiero ver a temari e Ino ebrias también... (Con una expresión fría)_

_ - Naruto sintiéndose culpable de lo que ocurría se cuestionaba si les llegara a pasar algo seré el único responsable._

_4to Turno Temari lanza el dado y le sale 5 que dice (bebe2) suspirando toma sus 2 bebidas se las toma sin problema, estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de juegos y sabia que aguantaría un buen rato._

_5to turno Ino lanza el dado y le sale 5 que dice (bebe 2) igualmente a temari, acostumbrada a beber las toma sin ningún problema…_

_ 2da ronda_

_ Hinata con las manos sudadas toma el dado y lo lanza cae No 5 y avanza en la casilla (6)__(Bebe 2) eh con cara de susto, temari sirve los tragos se los da… hinata con preocupación agarra fuerzas y se toma la primera hace un respiro y se toma la otra…. Y se cae para atrás le costo un poco tomársela tan seguido._

_ - Naruto dice voy a detenerlo no puedo seguir viendo esto- quédate ahí le dijo Neji tu fuiste el que la compro ahora espérate a que terminen... el rubio furico e impotente sabia que tenia razón…_

_ Turno de Sakura al lanzar y cae No 6 mueve su fila y cae en la casilla que dice (adelanta 2 pasos) que bien se dijo pero al adelantar se le abro los ojos al leer lo que decía (bien por ti bríndale un trago al jugador anterior)…. Nuevamente llenan el vaso y se lo dan a hinata y dice ten y salud le dice Temari...__La peliazul pensó por un momento con el trago en mano ve el tablero y analizando se da cuenta que hasta cierto numero deben beber después es puro retos, ya veo se dijo la idea es que estemos algo mareadas para después hacer quien sabe que cosa… Y se lo toma sin decir nada esta vez._

_ Tenten lanza y cae No 6 esta mueve y cae nuevamente en la casilla de Sakura (bien por ti bríndale un trago al jugador anterior) Ino sonriendo llena el vaso y se lo da a Sakura, esta se lo toma sin pensar en nada… (Ya se había dado cuenta como hinata la forma del juego)_

_ Siguiente Temari con el dado en mano lo tira para quedar en el No 4 esta cuenta y se ríe ya que cae directamente en la casilla de (adelante dos pasos) sabia que es la misma que la de Tenten...así que ve tomando tu trago le decía… Tenten algo molesta por no poder zafarse lo toma..._

_ Bueno es mi turno decía Ino esta ejecuta la acción y cae el No 5 que dice (bebe) esta da un gesto de inconformidad ya que quería que lo tomara temari, pero que se puede hacer se dijo y se lo trago de una…._

_ 3ra Ronda_

_ Hinata rogaba que al lanzar esta vez le tocara un 6 ya que pasaría todos los peldaños que decía (bebe) pero al soltar el dado cae el No 5...pero da un respiro cuando al deslizar su ficha queda en (bien por ti bríndale un trago al jugador anterior)...Ino grita queeeeeeeee no puede ser otra vez y Furica lo bebe diciendo la próxima no te salvas...hinata!! Esta se preocupo un poco ante la reacción de la rubia._

_ Siguiente Sakura lanza y cae en (reto) por fin dice ella veamos que divertido será y toma la tarjeta y lee (busca 1 o 2 animalitos y guárdalos) mmm... pensó estoy en una playa que animalito abra por aquí se que hay unas cucarachas en las matas de palmera pero eso no, debo buscar algo mas fácil ah lo tengo, cojee un vaso y sale a la orilla de la playa debe de haber unos por aquí, si y agarra unos cangrejitos y los mete en el vaso…._

_ Sauske volteo a ver ya se había levantado Sakura y quedo algo curioso casi ni pestaño, miles de ideas le pasaron por la mente! Que Diablos esta buscando se dijo Al ver que había agarrado bajo su mirada y con un gesto de negación se dice esto no me gusta._

_ Tenten se anima y lanza y al caer en reto esta toma rápidamente su apuesta y lee (pídele a tu anterior jugador que introduzca dentro de tu ropa su anterior reto)….todas mantuvieron la respiración. Tenten al terminar de leerlo siente ah Sakura acerca el vaso y estirar un poco su blusa y vaciar su contenido... esta al sentir esas pequeñitas cosas caminando dentro se levanta de golpe y empieza con desesperación a sacudirse la ropa y se saca la blusa para quitárselos de encima esos pequeños animalitos. Sakura decía lo siento amiga es parte del juego…_

_ - Los chicos se hacen los locos como si estuvieran hablando pero al ver la reacción de la morena, sintieron escalofríos de que rayos estaba pasando ahí. __Venia el turno de temari....shikamaru dice esto es problemático, trato de no voltear de hecho ninguno quería ver lo que tendrá que hacer…_

_ Temari lanzo su dado por supuesto cayo en (reto) esta se muestra algo tranquila toma su papel y lee pero esta se desanima no era algo que esperara... (Insulta al próximo jugador)__Esta pensó un rato y se voltea a mirar a Ino y le dice (cerda/pervertida)… Ino con ganas de matarla le contesto y tu perra Oxigenada...… Tranquilas es parte del juego decía Sakura sudando frío…_

_ - Shikamaru estaba en shock la escena era aterradora, sabia que ahora venia el turno de Ino y seguramente abría consecuencias. _

_ Turno de Ino lanza y mueve y toma su reto que dice (arrójale agua al insultador) esta dice me permiten el agua, abre la botella y la vacía completa en un vaso cojee un sorbo y hace unas gárgaras con ella y la vuelve a votar al vaso…todas quedaron pensativas y Ino dice sutilmente Temari y esta se voltea y zuas le lanza el contenido a la cara…. Solo es parte del juego dijo Ino con cara de satisfacción… Temari ahora era la que tenia ganas de matarla…._

_ - SAI se le salían los ojos del susto…Creo que no volveré a molestar a Ino decía._

_A todas estas el joven rubio estaba algo preocupado por la situación, solo pensaba no ser parte de algún reto por ese par de rubias histéricas si no estaré muerto si ellas me elijen.__Los chicos se dicen hay tomar una decisión las cosas se están volviendo un poco agresivas, tenían que intervenir pero honestamente estaban mas asustados y no sabían como calmar los ánimos…_

_ 4ta ronda_

_ Nuevamente le llego el Turno a Hinata, los Chicos dan un respiro por lo menos esta no es tan loca hay que hacer algo antes de que llegue nuevamente a Temari o rodaran cabezas… se decían _

_ Hinata respirando un poco no tenia que tomar por lo menos esta vez… pero tenia temor por que prueba le tocaría realizar, lanza su dado y toma su reto... todas quedan expectantes al cartoncito, al leerlo __abrió sus ojos hasta mas no poder, este le fue arrebatado por Ino y leer su contenido (enfrentar su peor Miedo), esta ríe y le dice de esta no te salvas Hinatica… __Déjanos ver decían, se miran unas a otra y con caras de maldad se reúnen hasta la misma Hinata sudo frío al verlas!!!_

_ Hemos decidido Tu peor Miedo y a quien debes ejecutarlo es ah ese….q….quien pregunto ella y lo señalan "el" Queeeeeee contesto... Si como lo oyes, p…pero yo c…casi no he hablo con el, no importa reto o penitencia dijo Temari. Esta duda por unos instantes… este bien contesto, las otras chicas se sorprendieron por la respuesta pero sabían que sin duda alguna ella fracasaría…._

_ Hinata se levanta y camina hacia los chicos- Shikamaru ve la situación y dice oigan ahí viene hinata ¿que se tramara? Naruto solo levanto la vista la miraba venir pero trato de no darle importancia._

_ - sasuke pensaba creo que va directo a este idiota y ni cuenta se da, neji y Sai levantaron la vista pero al ver que era ella siguieron por su lado estaban metidos en la conversación sobre que hacer.__ Se escuchan unos pasos deteniéndose detrás de el, esta dice N…Naruto este voltea pero ella no lo miraba tenia la vista fija en el suelo._

- "_Si" dime contesto el._

_ Esta empieza a jugar con sus dedos estaba tan nerviosa por la situación que no le salían las palabras, solo intentaba decir algo pero era tan bajo el tono de su voz que parecía un susurro, este queda confundido se levanta y se acerca a su rostro quería oírla mejor…. _

_ - ¿Hinata pasa algo? …..pregunto el joven rubio_

_ Esta no levanta la mirada mas bien se pone un poco roja la situación no era fácil, tenia que ejecutar un "Beso" al chico que acababa de conocer y no sabia si se molestaría..._

_ -¿Que hago se preguntaba?...la peliazul_

_ -Ino e temari se dicen no lo hará no tiene agallas y sirven el vodka esperando su regreso… __Tenten pensaba solo hazlo "ya" __Sakura le grita vamos amiga tu puedes…. Llamando la atención al resto de los jóvenes, todos centraron la mirada en ellos dos, la joven sentía una gran presión, no podía verle y solo le dice N…….no es nada s…..solo._

_ -¿Qué? ......pregunto el rubio _

_ L…Lo siento N….naruto no quise m…..molestarte y gira para devolverse pero no pudo caminar algo se lo impidió, el rubio la había sujeto del brazo diciendo escúchame Hinata quiero que hagas lo que viniste hacer no me importa "que" y Si te metes en un juego es para hacerlo, "no permitas que se rían de ti" yo entiendo que es solo para divertirse y no me molestare contigo te lo prometo…. __además no quiero pensar que no eres capaz!!! Dijo el Rubio mirándola fijamente._

_ Hinata se sorprendió de sus palabras, parecía que la conociera desde hace tanto tiempo y solo habían estado un par de horas juntos.... El tiene razón se dijo solo es un juego y no quiero que se burlen de mi!!_

_ Naruto la suelta dejándola tomar su decisión, entre tanto sasuke y el resto de los jóvenes se sirven algo de tomar pensaban que se había calmado las cosas y empezaba ser aburrido el juego Sai decía ella no sirve para este tipo de cosas y empieza a beber...tranquila no pasa nada le dijo el joven rubio dándole la espalda y da la vuelta para sentarse nuevamente….__Este para al escuchar una voz……Naruto, este sonríe maliciosamente y voltea…… Hinata lo miro directo a sus ojos, este se sorprendió de su actitud, ella respiro profundo y agarro su sudadera y de un jalon lo trajo hacia ella, este queda cara a cara ….el trago saliva no sabia de que fuera capaz de hacer así que cerro sus ojos no quiso ver por un momento pensó lo peor, hinata solo se acerco sutilmente y puso sus tibios y húmedos labios sobre los de el de una manera tan Dulce y tan suave que Naruto al sentir su calidez abrió sus ojos, su sorpresa fue tal que su rostro le empezó arder de la pena que ella lo estuviera besando._

_ Shikamaru al ver la escena se cayo de la piedra donde estaba sentado, Sauske escupió de golpe la bebida que estaba tomando, Neji se paro diciendo Hinata-Sama con cara de espanto._

_ - SAI decía ¡esta es hinata! Diablos si acaban de conocerse y lo besa, que le hizo este tío Desde hoy este será Mi sensei. __Ino e Temari quedaron en shock, tanto que tomaron el licor que estaba servido, nunca pensaron que seria capaz de ejecutarlo._

_ Hinata seguía besando al rubio, no sabe si era producto del alcohol o porque el era muy apuesto y se dejo llevar "es solo un juego" se dijo…. Naruto pensaba no es justo había tomado algo y seguramente estaría algo mareada, pero se sentía tan bien que no quería que terminara.__Hasta que sutilmente ella se separo mirándolo a sus ojos, el quiso decir algo pero ya no había nada que decir ella estaba totalmente roja y tapando su rostro con sus manos se da la vuelta y sale corriendo, eso basto para atontar aun mas al joven._

_ -Hinata al correr pensaba ¡lo hice! No puede ser…. Y llevando sus dedos a sus labios podían sentir el calor aun presente de su boca. __Naruto seguía de pie no hizo ni dijo nada, solo la vio alejarse y con su mirada fija pensó no te imaginas lo que acabas de hacer "mi dulce niña ojos de luna"… No podrás desacerté de mi te lo prometo.__Hinata llega donde sus amigas no podía voltear la vergüenza se lo impedía….Naruto solo mordia su labio inferior y con su lengua saboreaba el sabor a fruta que había dejado ella, salio del trance al escuchar… baka quieres sentarte de una vez o te quedaras toda la noche ahí como un estupido decía voy le contesto el joven rubio…SAI se le acerco diciendo desde hoy serás Mi Sensei…_

_ -¿tu que?... pregunto el rubio._

_ Mi Sensei veraz tengo un buen tiempo atrás de Ino y tu llegas hoy conoces a hinata y el mismo día te besa, eso solo lo hace un maestro en el arte del amor, No digas tonterías no soy nada de eso dijo el rubio._

_ -¿Y que tal? Pregunto sasuke-_

_ nada que te importe teme respondió el rubio, o nos vas a decir que no te gusto decía shikamaru…. Bueno realmente si me gusto contesto naruto,__Neji solo lo miro con una expresión poco amigable le dice no te hagas ilusiones con ella… Naruto lo miro de manera desafiante, Tranquilos dijo sasuke mejor nos metemos en el juego con ellas, si será mejor decía el rubio algo molesto se levantan y se van donde ellas._

_ Ya le tocaba el turno a Sakura cuando se escucha un carraspeo y decir perdón por interrumpir, estas se voltean y los ven, si……. respondió Temari.__¡Podemos jugar con ustedes! dijo Sasuke…. Mmm... No se contesto la rubia... voy a consultar y se reúnen todas y se dicen cayeron en la trampa ahora es el momento de nuestra venganza…. Decía Ino.__Esta bien respondieron las jóvenes pero con una condición, solo se jugara en pareja, decídanse a quien elegirán, ellos solo se miraron sabían claramente a quien querían solo se sentaron a esperar… unos minutos después… quedaremos de la siguiente manera._

_Sakura-Sasuke_

_Ino-Sai_

_Temari-Shikamaru_

_Tenten-Neji_

_Y……………. naruto tú vas a jugar cierto? ……Realmente me gustaría pero no se si quiera y voltea a verla, hinata tu serás la pareja de Naruto en el juego. ¿Q….quien yo? se dijo la peliazul algo ruborizada. …. Pensó por un instante y respondió. Este bien respondió la peliazul haciendo sonreír al joven rubio._

_ Naruto pensaba esta será mi oportunidad y se acerco a ella diciéndole, Hinata me acompañas un momento, esta nerviosamente acepta y la aleja del grupo… Escúchame bien decía el rubio quiero que confíes en mi no Hare nada que te perjudique me entiendes...La joven peliazul lo mira directamente a esos ojos azules que le hacían perder el control, Además podemos ganar si los dos trabajamos en conjunto decía el rubio con un tono de seguridad… Hinata le responde "si esta bien" al recibir su respuesta este Mostrando una gran sonrisa termina diciendo Bien vamos a terminar con esto._

_ Bien empecemos a jugar_

* * *

_Hasta Aquí el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y para el próximo tratare de hacerlo muchísimo mejor…..Arigato por leerlo_

_Quiero agradecerles a mis queridos Fansfic_

_Heero-Kusanagi__: ¡hola! Ya veo que te eh dejado algo intrigado, solo espero cubrir tus expectativas… Arigato por tu mensaje..._

_Etolplow__: ¡hola! Quería disculparme por no dejar ningún mensaje sobre tu fic, y a la vez agradecerte tus comentarios…y por cierto que tal tu cumpleaños... Saludos._

_Hime__: Bienvenida a mi Historia, realmente espero cubrir tus anhelos con este y el próximo capitulo estará mejor…. (Risas)…Gracias por leerlo._

_Lenna Paris__: veo que te das cuenta de muchos detalles de la historia, aunque yo no los escondo mucho que digamos... Y el desgraciado ya lo conocerás mas adelante, Y por cierto me contesto Susuna sobre la historia de Esto es amor?naruhina?.._

_Shinofan__: ¡hola! Veo tu inquietud, pero créeme ya abra momentos que hablaran y algo mas... (Risas), espero que te guste el capitulo..._

_Denishitaz__: Gracias por seguir mi historia, el otro día empecé a leer la tuya pero no eh terminado todavía, ya te dejare algún comentario...saludos y mil gracias por leerla y perdonar mis errores..._

_Susuna__: ¡hola! De todos los reviews recibidos jamás pensé que tendría el tuyo y que te hayas dado la molestia de leerlo y opinar tan bonito de el, me dejaste sin palabras...no lo podia creer de verdad para mi eres una de las mejores autoras que he leido, tanto por tu forma de escribir, narrar la historia y aun asi tener el tiempo de contestarme, eso me dejo muy feliz… Ahora la historia que te pedí se que nos gusta demasiado el" Naruhina" pero por ser diferente quise saber como terminaba aunque me duela leerla, y no se donde conseguir la original si me puedes decir donde conseguirla te lo agradecería mucho…. Arigato por tus comentarios y esperando tu pronta respuesta._


	6. Chapter 6

_¡Hola! Este es mi primer Fic espero que sea de agrado de todos ustedes y por favor discúlpenme si lo escribo con errores, espero sus comentarios sean buenos o malos Arigato…_

_La Historia es Original Mía, pero los personajes Pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi._

* * *

_Reto II_

_Temari al ver a esos dos apartados hablando dice es hora de buscar los demás implementos para completar el juego esto Ino me acompañas un momento voy a buscar el equipo portátil de música, tranquila yo te acompaño dijo Shikamaru y se va con ellas, al llegar a la habitación el chico se le acerca demasiado a la joven que estaba buscando el portátil iba a decirle algo pero en ese momento entro Ino trayendo consigo una bolsa mediana negra… Shikamaru al ver el paquete pensó que se tramaran esto no me gusta…. Y se devuelven a la playa _

_Naruto Al sentarse con el resto del grupo miro el tablero las botella de licor los vasos "pequeños" que había traído….y se dice aquí hay algo extraño._

_-Hinata…. ¿cuantos vasos te has tomado?.. pregunto Naruto _

_Eh.....no se unos 4 creo, Mmm... Y que cantidad te sirvieron, el vaso completo P...por que lo preguntas, No por nada contesto el rubio y pensó (Si hinata se tomo esos 4 vasos que traje no se pudiera parar perfectamente y mas si ella no toma) vuelve a ver nuevamente la botella "eureka" se da cuenta, esta no es la que traje que tramposas, pero ella estará metida en esto o no se abra dado cuenta... _

_Bien si quieren jugar sucio pues prepárense que llego Naruto Uzumaki (riendo maliciosamente) de algo me ha valido vivir con ese viejo tanto tiempo es de conocer bien los licores.__Ya de regreso ven a sus amigos que estaban sentados entretenidos conversando y es ahí donde Ino aprovecha y intercambia (los retos) y dejando todo lo que trajeron alrededor de ella. Temari empieza diciendo para continuar dejaremos algo bien claro nosotras tomaremos (vodka) y ustedes el (tequila) y para ser mas justos ustedes tienen que tomarse 1 trago papa poder empezar.-_

_- Los jóvenes no conformes con lo expuesto se deciden beberla_

_Vemos a shikamaru mirando bien el trago coger la sal se pone un poco en la boca se toma el tequila y luego el limón… (temari al verlo se dice se nota que no lo ha tomado, esto va ser fácil)._

_Siguiente turno neji con frialdad se toma el trago y dice no necesito nada mas… Tenten pensó sigue teniendo esos aires de superioridad. __SAI algo pensativo coge 1 limón y toma el trago pero se queda con el limón, nunca pone atención como siempre se decía Ino._

_Sasuke con calma se bebe se tequila secamente, típico dijo Sakura sin mostrar ninguna expresión. __Naruto con entusiasmo toma su bebida cojee la sal y luego exprime el limón en su boca y se lo traga, Hinata solo lo ve pero no dijo nada._

_Continuación 4ta ronda_

_Temari dice Bien ya que estamos en igualdad de condiciones ya Hinata ejecuto su desafío, ahora seguimos en el mismo orden.__Turno de Sakura lanza el dado y avanzan unas casillas y para nuevamente en reto al ojearlo __Decía lo siguiente (todos participan – Da Un Beso según su personalidad)_

_-¡como es eso!....... cuestiono neji _

_Simple respondió Ino, ya lo veras sabe perfectamente que hacer al igual que las otras, Menos Hinata que quedo algo temerosa "su personalidad" y se decía si yo no se como es y lo mira…. _

_- El Rubio al escuchar ese desafío quedo algo sorprendido y pensativo._

_Sakura con la mirada fija en Sasuke, este la ve tomar un pedacito de hielo e introducirlo en la boca, gateando se le acerca donde el esta sentado y lo besa de manera algo distante, este quedo algo extrañado y la pelirosa dice eres una persona que no demuestra sentimiento alguno y eres tan frío como este hielo…_

_-el resto de los jóvenes quedaron algo sorprendidos y ni hablar de Sasuke._

_Tenten trato de verle pero Neji estaba seguro que ella lo iba a besar sin problema, esta cojee un poco de sal y se lo junta en los labios de este, quedando confuso la chica se le acerca y lo besa sin mostrar ningún gesto, Este queda sin palabras y con un sabor amargo en su boca… la morena dice veras eres muy Amargado para tu edad y te sientes muy superior llamando a los demás perdedores... _

_- Este queda devastado ante tal afirmación de su morena._

_Temari se voltea a shikamaru lo mira y se queda por unos minutos pensativa, se iba acercar pero retrocede, lo vuelve a intentar y se niega con su cabeza y con un gesto de aburrimiento lo besa rápidamente…. _

_-¿Qué? ..............pregunto _

_Te estoy respondiendo le dice temari, pero yo no beso de esa manera, para mi "si" es que eres tan problemático que piensas demasiado antes de ejecutar una acción y de paso todo te aburre._

_-Los demás no aguantaron las ganas de reír….haciendo salir carcajadas a todos y liberar algo de tensión que se había creado anteriormente._

_Turno Ino frente a SAI le pone las manos en su rostro y cuando iba a besarle voltea su cara a otro lado y dice ella esta mejor. SAI supo realmente el significado, te la pasas viendo para todos lados y no terminas de hacer lo que en principio tenias que realizar, realmente me colerizas decía la rubia._

_- Naruto quedo a la expectativa como me vera ella, rayos de esta si no me salvo se dijo_

_Hinata que estaba sentada frente al rubio solo lo ve y pensó unos instantes y se dice "es solo parte del juego" se acerco directamente a su rostro tanto que el solo se aparto un poco ya que el corazón del rubio empezó a acelerarse de tal manera de solo recordar su encuentro anterior con ella, Hinata al quedar frente a al rubio bajo su rostro dejándolo algo confundido mientras lentamente descendía hasta parar en su cuello y dejar caer sus finos labios sobre su piel, el joven al sentir ese contacto tan lleno de sensualidad sus nervios se le hicieron presente parecía querer hacerle una mala jugada pero este logra controlarlos.. _

_Hinata al besarle sintió una sensación nueva que le incito a probar algo mas, y fue ahí donde muy pausadamente movió su boca y con su lengua acaricia muy levemente su cuello haciendo sentir escalofríos al joven, "Era como si un vil vampiro lo hubiera mordido y deseaba calmar su sed ", Este inclina su cabeza hacia atrás debido a la sensación que le produce, tanto que casi se le sale un gemido de excitación al sentir como ascendía con su labio inferior dejando tras de si su humedad eh ir acariciando y degustando cada parte de el dejando tras de si un camino de sensaciones hasta detenerse justo antes de llegar a su Boca._

_Y escuchar una hermosa voz decirle Eres una persona muy directa y atrevida, además no quiero hacer nada que te comprometa acompañada de una pequeña sonrisa. _

_-Dejándolo extasiado con tal respuesta (rayos este licor hace mucho efecto en ella, a que diablos estará jugando) se dijo el rubio_

_Todos quedaron en shock ante semejante comparación, habían quedado tan sorprendidos ante la respuesta y acción de la joven que tuvieron que tomar un poco de agua ya que les había entrado un calor de repente. _

_La peliazul al terminar su tarea miro al joven rubio pero este tenia una mirada algo perdida, y se dice abre hecho algo malo, si solo fue un inocente besito se dijo, mejor le pregunto que tiene E...Etto N… Naruto _

_- ¿te sientes bien?.... le pregunta_

_Que si me siento bien dijo el rubio… y pensó (mejor que nunca) casi me haces perder el control y Realmente las mujeres son algo extrañas, Vaya si que me engaño fácil con esa cara de angelito y en el fondo no es mas que una diablita….__Este se endereza y mirándola fijamente le contesta "si" estoy bien…. Y viéndola se dice prepárate que lo que te viene es bueno pequeña….Hinata lo miro pero ve cierta expresión en el joven que la dejo algo confundida y con cierta curiosidad._

_Próximo Turno en el juego Tenten/Neji_

_Tenten lanza sus dados y avanza hasta un nuevo reto esta lo lee y dice (quítale el brasier con la blusa/franela puesta tienes hasta 1 minuto). Esta quedo algo apenada pero tenia que seguir con la prueba._

_Neji con cara de no saber que hacer, dice como es eso, y como diablos le quito el sujetador sin quitarle lo otro primero…. __No lo se respondió Ino ese es tu problema y naruto puedes préstame tu reloj un momento, este lo desabrocha y se lo da._

_Cuando estés listo me avisas para tomarte el tiempo decía Ino, Mierda como coño hago eso se decía el joven Neji. Y escucha la palabra "Ahora" empieza a correr los segundos y este le pone las manos atrás de su espalda tratando de desabrocharlo pero nada es muy difícil decía, hasta que lo logra y dice ahora viene el otro problema como lo saco._

_- Y escucha se termino el tiempo ¡loser! _

_Este quedo en shock nunca en su vida lo habían llamado perdedor, y este se queja diciendo es una tarea imposible de hacer… __ves Tenten por eso no es novio tuyo decía Temari y enséñale como se hace…__Tenten introduce una de sus manos por una manga y agarra la tira del brasier y la estira hasta ir bajándola y encoger su brazo para pasarla totalmente por el para liberar ese lado y por el otro lado solo la hala de una vez._

_- Vistes que fácil "es" Dijo Ino dándole 1 trago de Tequila por haber perdido el reto._

_Siguiente turno Temari/shikamaru _

_Esta lanza y mueve sus fichas y lee (cual es su posición sexual prefería y explicar el por que) espero que de una buena respuesta se decia la rubia,__ Esta bien esto va ser algo complicado yo contesto dijo shikamaru_

_-Naruto al escuchar tal pregunta pensó de donde están sacando semejantes pruebas, nunca había escuchado algo como eso…_

_Temari esta frente a Shikamaru y le dice bueno veremos si aquí no pierdes tanto tiempo, esto no le agrado al joven y se concentro unos instantes y dice Muy fácil me gustan las mujeres arriba, así puedo verlas y tocarlas y a la vez es la mejor posición para ellas ya que pueden moverse con soltura._

_- Excelente respuesta dijo Temari dejando una sonrisa de satisfacción al joven_

_Próximo turno Ino/Sai _

_Ino lanza nuevamente y claro toma su reto y dice (Una declaración de amor), este SAI quedo con cara de nocaut, realmente es muy malo para eso y miro a la rubia que le decía soy toda oídos.__Eres Mmm... muy bonita pero algo pasada de kilos…………………… queeeeeeeeeee contesto ella no sabes nada de nada y colocando una mano en su frente dice dale su trago Temari que si me le acerco lo mato, esta le sirve el tequila y se lo da._

_- Y este claro se los toma sin decir nada._

_5ta Ronda_

_La joven peliazul estaba un poco preocupada los retos se habían pasado a otro nivel y no sabe en que momento sucedió...el joven rubio solo observaba con atención las pruebas y pensó ojala que me toque algo fácil que pueda hacer con ella….__Esta lanza el dado y avanza sus fichas toma su prueba y dice (tomate un trago con sabor a deseo), que clase de reto es ese se dijo la joven._

_- El rubio sonrío maliciosamente diciendo yo lo Hare._

_- Todos quedaron boca abiertas ante la rapidez del Joven. El rubio se dice esta es mi oportunidad, y se le acerca a ella dándole un trozo de limón y dice quiero que lo sostengas con tu boca esta asienta, el rubio dice permíteme y abre un poco su blusa para poner un poco de sal entre su hombro y el cuello y le dice no te muevas._

_Este se toma el tequila y se le acerca muy despacio donde había puesto la sal, con su boca lame esa parte expuesta y con su lengua saborea tanto el sabor a sal como el dulce de su piel, al acercarse esta sostiene el aliento de ver como el joven la besa de esa manera, no fue algo rápido sino mas bien lento y pausado algo placentero diría yo, al terminar de degustarla se retira mirándola directamente a sus ojos y al estar frente a ella este mueve un poco su cabeza para un lado eh ir por el sabor de sus labios, pero ella sin querer abrió un poco su boca para tomar aliento haciendo que el limón entrara justamente cuando el rubio alcanzo hacer el contacto, este se da cuenta pero no paro su acción mas bien la intensifico introduciendo suavemente su lengua y al tratar de agarrar el limón topo con la lengua de ella haciendo que la joven abriera sus ojos algo sorprendida, pero el solo con su mano acaricio su rostro era como si le hubiera dicho calma tranquila todo esta bien._

_- ella se relajo un poco no sabia el ¿por que?_

_hinata sentía el roce tan seductor dentro de ella no sabia si realmente estaba buscando el limón pero esa sensación le estimulaba, hasta que consiguió sujetar nuevamente dicha fruta y era tal el desenfreno que tenía que la mordió exprimiendo todo su jugo y expandirlo por su boca, al joven probar ese sabor acido lo succiono haciendo que le saliera un gemido de placer a la joven, pero este no fue escuchado el tenia totalmente bloqueada su boca con sus labios, Naruto al sentir semejante excitación de una con su lengua atrajo el limón y se separo de ella …_

_Al separarse tanto hinata como Naruto tenían la respiración algo agitada y tratando de disimular busca un poco agua y dice ten hinata, realmente se le había salido de control la situación, El solo había pensado succionar el limón en sus labios no dentro de su boca, aunque no estaba arrepentido de hacerlo y aparte de haberle excitado la situación, sintió que ella también lo había disfrutado._

_Hinata no reacciono solo tomo el agua que le dio el joven a la vez sentir como un calor intenso se adueñaba de su rostro… estaba totalmente roja._

_- Vaya no sabíamos que jugaran tan bien decían Temari e Ino_

_Próximo turno Sakura/sasuke_

_Sasuke pensó ojala me toque algo como a ese suertudo de naruto, vaya que se salio con la suya mientras Sakura toma su dado y lo lanza y al caer en la prueba no dejaba de mirar a la peliazul no creía que ella hubiera ejecutado todo eso… Y lee su reto que dice (quítale un prenda de ropa) Ella lo miro con algo de malicia. _

_Sasuke al ver la expresión de la pelirosa dice esta es interesante, la joven se le aproxima y con sus manos va deslizando por todo su abdomen hasta llegar al borde de su pantalón e ir levantando la franela dejando al descubierto su torso atlético._

_Siguiente Tenten/Neji_

_Esta lanza también y avanza por el tablero y tomar su reto que decía lo siguiente (a parte de tomarte un trago quítate la misma prenda del jugador anterior)__Queeeeee contesto el, porque a mi me toca siempre tomar esto y le sirven el trago y se lo dan, este se lo toma pero ya le esta empezando ser un poco de efecto el licor, no esta acostumbrado a beber ese tipo de cosas…. la joven morena se aproximo a el suavemente le quita la misma prenda dejándolo desnudo la parte de arriba pero Neji como siempre inexpresivo._

_Próximo jugador Temari/Shikamaru_

_Este joven se empieza a preocupar pensando en la situaciones sabe que no se quedara con casi nada de ropa, en cambio la rubia estaba muy entusiasmada tanto así que al lanzar el dado ni vio el tablero de una agarro su desafío y lee su contenido diciendo (que buen amigo eres brinda a todos los presentes un trago)… haciendo reír a las rubias ya sabían por donde iban las cosas están Las sirven y se las dan a cada uno y por supuesto las chicas también tomaron…._

_Siguiente jugador SAI/Ino_

_Ino hace lo que tenia que hacer y toma su reto el cual dice así (si fueras un príncipe que nombre le pondrías a tu doncella e interpreta la obra).__Esta quedo algo animada se decía ahora si lo ara, este quedo pensativo se levanta y dice princesa Fiona, se escucho como un ruido de un disco rayado y dice como que fiona es que no me ves, SAI dice exactamente eso es lo que veo eres grotesca, ordinaria y lo quejona que eres así que eres igualita a ella, Ino molesta dice y tu quien eres Shrek…. No que va yo soy "El Príncipe encantador"._

_- si como no sobre todo " encantador" decía la histérica rubia y le sirvió otro trago y se lo da bien pero bien brava, Este se dice pero quien la entiende al fin digo algo bien y nuevamente me manda a tomar. _

_Siguiente turno Hinata/Naruto_

_Esta nerviosamente lanzo el dado y tragando con dificultad sabia que era su turno y de solo pensar en los anteriores retos le sudaban las manos. Y al mover su ficha y tomar su próxima prueba y dice lo siguiente (reúnete con la mitad y decidan el reto para los otros jugadores) Al leer en voz alta el siguiente desafío las chicas dicen por fin la venzanga a llegado…………._

_

* * *

_

_Hasta aquí el capitulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado y necesito preguntarles si sus ordenadores/computadores tienen sonido a ver si interactuamos para el próximo capitulo que quiero extenderme bien en la venganza (risas malvadas)…. Arigato_

_Quiero agradecer a mis queridos Fansfic por sus mensajes._

_LinkZ-Hyuga__ : ¡hola! Gracias por leer mi historia y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y no sabes lo que significa dejar sus mensajes, eso me anima a continuar y hacerlo mejor lo disfrute mucho…. Gracias._

_Etolplow__: ¡hola! Querido amigo como estas, me alegra que siempre sigas mis capítulos semana por semana y dejarme buenos comentarios de el…saludos y a ver que opinas de este. _

_Hinata147hyuuga__: ¡Hola! como estas, se que en varios capítulos atrás me dejaste un comentario y me alegra que volvieras hacerlo y espero que te guste el próximo…gracias_

_Heero kusanagi__: ¡hola! Me sorprendiste eso de golpearte la frente por lo impaciente pero relax espero que el próximo te divierta muchísimo y muchas gracias por leerlo._

_Black-Sky-666__: ¡hola! Que nombre tan extraño, quería comentarte que lamentablemente por error mío el 1er capitulo quedo algo enredado, pero sabes lo arregle (eso creo) lo borre y lo volví a bajar nuevamente no se si lo quieres ojear y comentarme que tal quedo, realmente no sabia que lo podía hacer pero lo intente… me alegra que te haya gustado las piernas de Neji (risas) cuando lo escribí yo tampoco dejaba de reírme pensando en esa situación… saludos y espero tu próximo comentario._

_Shinofan__: ¡hola! Quería amiga gracias por escribirme y seguir mi historia, espero que te haya emocionado este capitulo trate de ponerle algo mas de color por decirlo de alguna manera y pendiente que para el próximo va estar divertido eso espero….gracias y nos leeremos pronto_

_Denischitaz __: ¡hola! Como estas me alegra saber de ti, quiero disculparme contigo ya que no eh leído esta semana tu fic pero lo are este fin de semana, es que con tanto pensar en los capítulos se me pasa el tiempo volando…y también me parece justo leer a mis amigos que también escriben, y es verdad tu comentario uno se alegra demasiado cuando alguien como Susuna o otro gran autor nos contesta, y sabes mejore algo el capitulo Nº1 a ver que tal quedo….saludos _

_Susuna__: "hola" Susuna como estas, nuevamente me volviste a sorprender, no sabia que de verdad te había gustado tanto mi historia, me encanto tu comentario y créeme voy a poner lo mejor que pueda para que no lo dejes de leer… y con respecto a la historia no te preocupes por ahora no creo que tenga tiempo para leerla..Y por cierto nos tienes abandonados con la tuya, ya quiero saber que pasa cuando estos sepan la verdad….Arigato hasta pronto._

_Lennaparis__: ¡hola! Lenna como estas de verdad veo que eres muy detallista, realmente no pensé en el tamaño de los vasos, claro como dije en algún comentario anterior, yo lo tengo visualizado de una manera y quizás se me olvidan algunos pequeñitos detalles… pero gracias por recordármelo y por supuesto para el próximo tendrás la respuesta del porque no están tan ebrias como uno cree…. Gracias _

_Wily2513__: ¡hola! Wily veo que me entendiste bien con la frase (no are nada que te perjudique), realmente creo que hinata es un poco inocente todavía (risas) aunque al parecer no tanto… quizás será al revés la situación uno no sabe que vueltas da la vida "verdad"……gracias por tu comentario y espero que te haya gustado. _


	7. Chapter 7

_¡Hola! Este es mi primer Fic espero que sea de agrado de todos ustedes y por favor discúlpenme si lo escribo con errores, espero sus comentarios sean buenos o malos Arigato…_

_La Historia es Original Mía, pero los personajes Pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi._

* * *

_La venganza de las chicas_

_Al salir ese reto es como si hubiera salido una carta en blanco, podían hacer lo que quisieran con ellos, las chicas sabían de antemano la prueba que les pondrían y de una toman la bolsa negra que tenia Ino en su poder y se acercan a ellos diciéndoles lo siguiente, este reto es muy fácil solo queremos que imiten un bailen para nosotras. _

_- ¿una imitación? ….pregunto Sasuke_

_Si…… contesto Ino, Estas se acercaron con la bolsa diciendo por el carácter de cada uno hemos decidió que aran un grupo que fue muy famoso hace muchos años atrás y la verdad ustedes coinciden con ellos dejando escapar unas risas._

_- ¿quienes?..................pregunto Shikamaru_

_Ya lo verán ...respondió Temari abriendo la bolsa y sacando lo siguiente:_

_una gorra verde militar _

_Una chaqueta de cuero con su gorra negra _

_Sacan un plumaje de indio _

_Un casco de obrero _

_Un pañuelo y un sombrero de vaquero._

_Estos quedaron en shock, al reconocer los atuendos que se tenían que poner y sasuke cuestiona ¿porque precisamente ellos? ¿A que se asemejan con nosotros?_

_Simple .........les contesto temari, ustedes son 5 que coinciden con sus características mejor déjame explicarles_

_siempre anda pensando en estrategias(militar)_

_mirada fría, ojos y cabello negro (rudo rockero) _

_Por el cabello largo y creerse el superior (el Jefe) _

_Por lo perdido y siempre anda de arriba a bajo (obrero-electricista)_

_por lo extrovertido y bailarín (vaquero)._

_Así que ya saben quien es quien verdad y para no ser tan mala déjeme enseñarles algunos de los pasos que son súper fáciles para que pueden terminar la prueba decía Temari._

_Sasuke con cara de molesto comenta nunca me imagine imitar a alguien y sobre todo que nos compararan con ellos… esto no me gusta nada respondió Shikamaru _

_Naruto les dice oigan por lo menos no nos toco lo que a el y voltean a ver a Neji que ya estaba un poco pasado de tragos y le había dado por ponerse a llorar, como era posible que un Hyuga tuviera que vestirse de esa manera y tocar nada mas ni nada menos que ser el indio._

_- SAI comento ya medio mareado por la bebida como me veo parezco un obrero encantador._

_Esto es patético decía Sasuke… Bueno no lo vean así podemos sacarle provecho a la situación decía el rubio._

_-¿como es eso? ………pregunto sasuke_

_Muy Fácil le respondió el rubio veras a las nenas hay que darle lo que pidan y con cierta malicia en sus ojos propone hacer algo. Una vez terminando de ponerse de acuerdo en lo que aran, deciden que no se ivan a dejar vencer tan fácilmente._

_Naruto sabia perfectamente los pasos y no era para menos cada vez que llegaba ebrio Jiraya este la ponía, sabia cada detalles y todas esas cosas pero ver a Neji que a duras penas se mantenía en pie y cuando tendría que girar este chocaría con sauske o con SAI, aunque este tiene un poco mas ritmo tampoco estaba muy seguro si lo terminara. _

_En cambio las chicas no aguantaban las risas y ver como se preparaban y para colmo iban a grabarlos en sus celulares. Esto ponía de mal humor a sasuke que se decía es una verdadera raya hacer semejante cosa... _

_Una vez en sus puestos y ya de acuerdo en lo que iban a ser, se paran de espaldas a ellas en el siguiente orden de izquierda a derecha esperando a que empiece la música. _

_Naruto (vaquero) - Sai (obrero) - Neji (el indio) - Sasuke (rockero) - Shikamaru (militar) _

_Las chicas que se habían agrupado en frente a cada uno de ellos, la rubia enciende el equipo y pone el CDS, Las chicas con su celular en mano para grabar a sus village people de Konoha, y se oye la siguiente Canción (village People- Ymca) (opcional el que guste puede bajarla y escucharla)_

young Man

there's need to feel down,

I said, Young Man

Get yourself off the ground,

I said, Young Man

'Cause you're in a new town

There's no need to be un-happy...

_Los jóvenes que estaban parados de espaldas a ellas los que estaban cuerdos todavía, decían las veremos suplicar "si" de eso estamos seguros y con sonrisas de maldad se voltean al empezar a escuchar la música y tratar de representar el papel que a cada uno le fue dado, claro esta teniendo a dos de ellos al borde del colapso por los tragos, pero también seguían el ritmo a su manera y tratando de hacer una marcha al compás de la música e ir señalando a los presentes como tal cual video._

Young Man

There's a place you can go,

I said, Young Man

When you're short on your dough,

You can stay there

And I'm sure you will find,

Many ways to have a good time...

_Naruto realmente disfrutaba del papel de vaquero tanto así que lo vemos hacer varias peripecias al ritmo de la canción. Hinata que estaba con una media sonrisa no dejaba de ojear al rubio y este a su vez no dejaba de observarla de una manera peculiar haciendo sonrojar a la joven cuando la miraba tan penetrante._

It's fun to stay at the YMCA,

It's fun to stay at the YMCA.

They have everything for young men to enjoy,

You can hang out with all the boys..

_Todos realmente coincidían en que hacer todos se inclinaron de golpe y subieron del mismo modo parar y levantar sus brazos arriba y dando palmadas al ritmo, y dar medio paso de un lado y seguir dándole a las palmas y girar al otro y lo mismo, parecía que lo hubieran hecho toda su vida._

It's fun to stay at the YMCA,

It's fun to stay at the YMCA.

You can get yourself clean,

You can have a good meal,

You can do whatever you feel..

_Se oyen unos silbidos de varias personas que los animaban ya que habían causado Buena impresión a las presentes, las chicas no paraban de reír, era tan gracioso ver a los jóvenes mas apuestos de Konoha haciendo ese bailecito. _

Young Man - Are you listening to me?

I said, Young Man,

What do you wanna' be?

I said, Young Man

You can make real your dreams,

But you've got to know this one thing:

_Luego de seguir la coreografía un rato estos quedan nuevamente de espaldas a ellas y se dicen "ahora" y empiezan los chicos a quitarse la Ropa e ir lanzándoselas poco a poco a ellas siguiendo el sonido de la canción era un verdadero Stripped, Las chicas por su lado se le salían los ojos de la impresión pensaron en todo menos en eso._

No man,

Does it all by himself,

I said, Young Man

Put your pride on the shelf,

And just go there -

To the YMCA,

I'm sure they can help you today..

_Al quedar en Boxer solamente se van acercando a cada una de ellas y cada uno toma a su chica y al acercarlas hacen un movimiento pélvico de insinuación sexual súper erótico con sus caderas al mismo tiempo que la música, para luego soltarlas e ir nuevamente al frente de ellas. Dejando a las chicas algo acaloradas._

It's fun to stay at the YMCA,

It's fun to stay at the YMCA.

They have everything for young men to enjoy,

You can hang out with all the boys..

_Estos se ponen nuevamente en fila y levantando nuevamente sus manos aplauden y se van de un lado al otro, las chicas estaban que se les caía la baba al semejante movimiento, no habían salido del transe del momento._

It's fun to stay at the YMCA,

It's fun to stay at the YMCA

You can get yourself clean,

You can have a good meal,

You can do whatever you feel..

_Naruto que disfrutaba el sonrojo de Hinata empezó a sentir algo de morbo y querer hacer algo mas, el había sido cualquier cosa en su vida menos un aburrido y tener a Jiraya como tutor, eso tenia sus ventajas y todas las armas a su favor y por cierto vaya que si las sabia usar…._

Young Man,

I was once in your shoes,

I said, I was -

Down and out with the blues,

I felt no man cared that I were alive,

I felt the whole world was so tired.

_Sasuke e Shikamaru disfrutaban su Victoria ante Sakura e Temari por tenerlas totalmente dominada ante tal atrevimiento, Tenten por su parte no le sacaba los ojos de encima a su jefe indio ya se decía seré tu Pocahontas si eso quieres. Y SAI se veía tan extraño que ya sentía una chispa eléctrica verlo así decía Ino._

That's when,

Someone came up to me,

And said, Young Man

Take a walk up the street,

It's a place there -

Called the YMCA,

They can start you back on your way..

_Nuevamente se les acercan y se tumban de rodillas sobre la arena frente a ellas y tomándolas nuevamente le vuelen a dar ese movimiento y dándole el golpe maestro con sus caderas, estas no aguantan y Temari e Sakura abrazan de golpe a Shikamaru e sasuke haciéndolos caer encima de ellas, estos con sonrisa de satisfacción sabían que habían ganado._

It's fun to stay at the YMCA,

It's fun to stay at the YMCA.

They have everything for young men to enjoy,

You can hang out with all the boys..

_Con cierta expresión de maldad por la hazaña conseguida, Neji e Sai se quedan con ellas aun en brazos pero tenten e ino realmente eran las que aguantaban a ese par de locos ebrios…._

YMCA,

It's fun to stay at the

YMCA..

Young Man, Young Man

There's no need to feel down,

Young Man, Young Man

Pick yourself off the ground..

Naruto se le acerco tomándola por la cintura a Hinata la apretó hacia el y bajando un poco su mano por su espalda hasta parar específicamente donde finalizaba esta y ejecutar ese movimiento

tan sensual y tal fue el contacto que empezó a tener una excitación y este para viéndola fijamente, estaba tan roja que solo lo miro directamente asombrada por el atrevimiento y de no saber que hacer, nunca había asistido a un show como esos y menos que se lo hicieran directamente a ella. Al tenerla en esa posición varias imágenes se le cruzaron por su mente y tratando de disimular lo mas que pudo la mantuvo junto a el para que esta no se diera cuenta de que casi se lanza encima de ella.

YMCA

And just go to the -

YMCA

Young Man, Young Man

I was once in your shoes

Young Man, Young Man

I was down with the blues..

_Al terminar dicha Prueba los jóvenes se levantan de una gritando "siiiiiiiiiiiiiii" lo logramos y dejando a las chicas algo confusas por la acción de estos, Ino dice vaya nos ganaron de nuevo, Temari no salía de su asombro de ver como su chico había hecho tal cosa._

_Al escuchar unos aplausos de los presentes por la magnitud del espectáculo de repente se ve unos dedos con una tarjeta en medio de estos diciendo soy Hidan el animador de la discoteca Okinawa , me gustaría si lo desean que pasaran y se inscribieran en los concursos que tenemos para el fin de semana, por lo visto ya están acostumbrados al publico y observa a las chicas preguntando y ¿ustedes no tienen ningún show que quisieran realizar? además hay premios en metálico ( cash ) estas se miran unas a otras sin saber que decir. _

_Hidan al ver la indecisión les dice tranquilos piénsenlo y luego me contestan, tienen unos días para darme la respuesta... y se despide diciéndoles los veré luego._

_- Temari guardo la tarjeta diciendo bueno uno nunca sabe si la llegamos a necesitar._

_Volviendo al juego ya estaba en la última parte, faltaban muy pocos peldaños para llegar a la meta, y ojeando el panorama ven realmente que hay dos parejas fuera de juego ya que casi no se podían mantener en pie y por lógica no podían hacer más ningún reto._

_Continuación turno Sakura/sasuke_

_Esta lanza el dado que le toca el No3 esta avanza y cae la parte de reto nuevamente, levanta su trajeta que decia lo siguiente (¿Cuál es tu fantasía sexual?)_

_-estos quedan algo impactados por la pregunta y Sasuke decide contestar para mi me gustaría poder esposarla a la cama vendarle los ojos y hacer con ella lo que me apetezca._

_- Sakura miro al joven pelinegro que mantenía cierta sonrisa maliciosa._

_Siguiente Turno Temari/Shikamaru_

_Esta lanza y al caer el dado sale el No 1 y dice diablos casi llego y toma su reto diciendo (que es lo mas excitante para ti) _

_-__Hacerlo en un sitio público respondió Shikamaru, dejando a temari con algo de morbo._

_Próximo turno Hinata/Naruto_

_Le falta solo 5 lugares para llegar a la meta y ganar el juego así que naruto mira a hinata coje el dado le da un beso y lo lanza y se dice que salga (5)… este gira varias veces por el tablero y sale el No 5, este enérgicamente grita Si y abrazando a hinata dice ganamos… Esta sorprendida de haber logrado terminar el juego y salir victoriosos le da una sonrisa al joven._

_-Bien dijo temari solo falta tomar esta carta que es el premio final, se merecían el premio de verdad._

_Naruto toma la carta que era el premio que habían estado luchado toda la noche en el juego y decía lo POR HABER GANADO EL JUEGO _

_- "HAS GANADO EL DERECHO DE UNA NOCHE A SOLAS CON TU PAREJA"._

_Este al leer semejante cosa se le abrieron los ojos a mas no poder y quedar algo frío, los otros al ver la reacción del rubio quedaron confundidos de que decía el mensaje... Este no quería que supieran su contenido, realmente ver a hinata en ese estado y analizando su condición en ese momento… Y una imagen le cruzo por su mente "AMARU" y tomando su ropa empezó a vestirse diciendo lo siguiente_

_lo lamento pero no puedo hacer eso… Respondió Naruto._

_Su mirada se puso seria y apretando la tarjeta con su mano decía no quiero que sea por un juego o simplemente aprovecharme de la situación, realmente no puedo ni quiero hacerlo, además no me sentiría bien conmigo mismo y voltea a verla diciendo ella no es chica de una noche…_

_Extendiéndole la mano ayudo a levantarse que a duras penas podía caminar derecho unos pasos. Y acercándose al oído de la joven le dice "te prometí que no te perjudicaría"._

_Todos quedaron callados ante la respuesta del rubio, no pensaron que se pondría de esta manera y si bien era solo un juego, les hizo sentir tranquilidad a todos ellos de que "el" no se burlaría de Hinata como el otro joven._

_- El rubio solo la tomo en brazos y decidió llevarla a su habitación, junto a sus amigos que ayudaban al resto, que estaban en malas condiciones._

_Al llegar a la villa este sube hasta su habitación dejándola sobre su cama y despidiéndose con un tierno beso en la mejilla de la joven._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado… Este ha sido uno de los capítulos mas problemáticos que me ha tocado escribir, durante la semana me sentí terriblemente mal y como dicen las ideas no me llegaban claras aunque la semana pasada la tenia perfecta mi mente… pero en esta no había manera de terminarla y espero que entiendan los motivos reales del joven rubio._

_En relación al capitulo anterior quede muy Feliz de los comentarios que recibí todos son muy bonitos y me hacen llenarme de energía y seguir escribiendo algo cada vez mejor, claro con mis errores pero a ver como mejoro eso. Arigato a todos ustedes y tratare de hacer algo cada vez mejor y "original"…_

_Agradeciendo a mis Fansfic_

_Etolplow:__ ¡hola! Querido amigo muchísimas gracias por tu mensaje tan bonito y me alegra que te haya parecido tan intenso ese beso que sin dudas va a dejar secuelas, te prometo que te voy a contestar tu pregunta por el PMS. No se me ha olvidado._

_Heero Kasunagi__: ¡hola! Que bueno que esta vez no te pegaste, solo espero que te hay gustado este capitulo. Y esperar tu comentario muchas gracias por estar pendiente_

_Shinofan__: ¡hola! Que bueno que te encanto lo de los besos a mí de verdad me encantaron los dos aunque el de hinata no se queda nada atrás al de Naruto. (Risas) y espero que te encante también este capitulo. Gracias_

_Wily2513__: ¡hola! Lamento decepcionarte en este capitulo por lo del lemon pero las cosas se tienen que dar de otra forma, realmente esta pareja viene de sufrir mucho y no seria justo que en este momento ellos hubieran tenido algo juntos de esa manera Todo tiene un ¿Por qué?.Arigato_

_Susuna__: ¡hola! Querida amiga como estas, lamento haberme tardado en dejar comentarios a tu fic, lo leí el día de ayer y por supuesto "excelente como siempre" y me gusto mucho que sigas leyendo mi historia y que le dieras esa parte de sexi y traviesa a mi fic. Arigato nuevamente_

_Myri Weasley28__: ¡hola! Wow que respuesta tan completa me has dejado quede impactada ante tales comentarios, no esperaba que alguien realmente se hubiera emocionado tanto ante tal capitulo, yo quise hacer algo diferente y eso me salio de la cabeza, es que cuando uno anda inspirado se le ocurre de todo (risas) y muchas gracias por tus concejos que si bien tienes razón, por eso mi profesora siempre me raspaba (risas nuevamente) espero seguir teniendo tales comentarios tuyos. Gracias por leerlo._

_Lenna Paris__: ¡hola! Quería amiga me dejaste pensativa con tu comentario, sabes la historia tiene 1 día en Okinawa ya los estas mandando de regreso (risas)… realmente creo que van a pasar unos días mas antes de que regresen….y espero que te haya parecido divertido este reto, Gracias por tu tiempo._

_Koste__: ¡hola! Como estas gracias por leer mi Fic y darme ese estimulo para seguir escribiendo, realmente cuando uno esta inspirado vuelvo a repetir como dije anteriormente se me ocurre lo que menos te imaginas… (Risas) y el juego lo invente "yo" por así decirlo, use una cosa aquí y otra de allá según lo que me venia en mente…. (Risas) se que algunas eran alocadas pero en fin. Arigato por escribir._

_Kierinahana__: ¡hola! Como estas, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y no te arrepientas que la tienes publicada desde el principio y cuando tengas chance dale una ojeada… Gracias por tu comentario y a ver que te parece este._

_Denishitaz__: ¡hola! Como estas gracias a ti por seguir mi historia, realmente escribes muy bien y me agrada que te guste la mía, De verdad gracias por seguirla y esperare a ver que te parece este capitulo, Esta algo mas Light que el otro (risas)…Arigato._

_Black-Sky-666__: ¡hola! como estas no dejas de sorprenderme eso de escribir 3 historias al mismo tiempo, yo ando que no tengo tiempo para casi nada… y de paso son buenas las tres (risas) no se como le haces… ahora estoy pensando en ideas frescas para el próximo capitulo a ver que opinas __Y gracias por seguir mi historia seguiremos en contacto._

_Tsusina__: ¡hola! Creo que coincido contigo de que tienen mucha suerte (risa)…gracias por leer mi fic._


	8. Chapter 8

_¡Hola! Este es mi primer FICA espero que sea de agrado de todos ustedes y por favor discúlpenme si lo escribo con errores, espero sus comentarios sean buenos o malos Arigato…_

_La Historia es Original Mía, pero los personajes Pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi._

* * *

_El Sueño de Hinata_

_Luego de dejarla en su cama y despedirse con un tiern__o beso este se disponía a retirarse pero se detiene en la puerta para voltear a mirarla por última vez, quedando algo pensativo de cómo será el día de mañana, al bajar se despide del resto de sus amigos._

_Sasuke que ayudaba Neji le dice nos vemos mañana Baka, el rubio con una sonrisa afirma y se marcha Caminando hasta llegar a su habitación y al entrar en ella se tumba sobre la cama y llevándose las manos a la cabeza diciendo que rayos me pasa, nunca eh actuado de esa manera, Definitivamente ella me hace hacer cosas que no acostumbró hacer._

_Y recordando esos ojos que lo miraban tan tiernamente se dice me encanta la forma en que se sonroja se ve tan hermosa, No puedo negar me dejo intrigado realmente como será mañana si la noche de hoy me trajo tres facetas de ella_

_1ra... Me da un beso tímido lleno de ternura (tímida)_

_2da... otro beso lleno de sensaciones (sensual)_

_3ro... el último que fue el más importante ese beso con ese sabor a deseo que aun tengo en mi boca. (Apasionada)._

_Rayos no puedo creer que la bese de esa manera y hacerle salir ese gemido *suspiro* diablos casi me descontrola….y no me quiero imaginar como será pasar una noche con ella, Realmente hice lo correcto, "no" podía traerla aquí o "si" y buscando una explicación llego a la conclusión definitivamente "no" podría hacerle esto y pasarme con ella, además quiero seguir viéndola conocerla mejor y mas adelante quizás podremos ser algo mas que amigos, al decir esta ultima frase se levanta de golpe sacudiendo su cabeza y sus ideas "amigos" que rayos estoy pensando, si ni siquiera se de ¿donde es? ¿Cuantos años tiene? no se nada y creo que estoy pensando en demasiadas tonterías._

_Además solo estoy aquí de vacaciones y dentro de unos pocos días ella se ira y quizás no la vuelva a ver, llevando sus manos al rostro se dice mejor será no volver a verla, no puedo hacerme ilusiones con ella, si todavía no me eh recuperado totalmente de lo que me hizo Amaru y no pienso pasar por lo mismo._

_- Pero... si tuviera alguna oportunidad real con ella Pensó, no la dejaría pasar y acostándose nuevamente trato de no pensar mucho en eso hasta quedar totalmente rendido por el cansancio._

_En la villa de los chicos _

_Estaban totalmente en mal estado el joven neji que no se podía ni aguantar en pie al igual que el joven Sai por los tragos ingeridos, estos eran auxiliados por sasuke y shikamaru que los llevaron hasta sus respectivas camas._

_En la villa de las chicas_

_Temari que se había reunido con Ino, Tenten y Sakura en su habitación ya que hinata ya estaba dormida hace rato, Hablando de lo mal que le habían salido su venganza, pero a la vez le había agradado sus nuevas iniciativas._

_Y ¿ahora que vamos hacer? mañana se van a reír de nosotras decía Ino, lo se respondió Temari dejando a la pelirosa algo pensativa. Tenten por su lado decía que prefería dejarlo de ese tamaño, Mejor esperemos hasta mañana y ya veremos que hacemos les dijo Temari, todas coinciden que era lo mejor.Y cambiando de tema dijo Sakura que les pareció el chico Nuevo, creo que es algo divertido respondió tenten. "SI" es verdad decía Ino vaya suerte que tubo Hinata esta vez._

_Temari pensó en su respuesta y dice Definitivamente el hizo un excelente juego y no solo eso paso la prueba mas difícil que era estar con ella y saben eso me agrada se ve que tiene buenos sentimientos._

_"Si" eso es cierto contesto Sakura, bueno mejor será acostarnos ya es tarde decía bostezando Ino Y todas estuvieron de acuerdo, así que cada una se fue a sus respectivos cuartos._

_A la mañana siguiente_

_Naruto al levantarse la primera cosa que paso por su mente fue la dulce mirada de ella, se levanta ve la hora 6am era demasiado temprano para ir a verla, así que tomo su tabla y se fue a Surfear un rato quería despejar su mente y mantenerla ocupada, había pasado una noche bastante tranquila pese a la preocupación de cómo seria su trato de ella hacia el ahora que no tenia los efectos del alcohol._

_"Quizás ni se acuerde de lo que paso se preguntaba el rubio… eso si seria una lastima se dijo pero de hoy dependerá si me le acerco mas o me alejo de una vez."_

_Al estar un buen rato en la playa decide regresar ya eran cerca de las 10am, nuevamente en su habitación se da un baño y vistiéndose se atormentaba diciendo ¿que le digo? ¿Que excusa doy? ¿Que le pregunto? Diablos no tengo ni idea de que voy hacer._

_En la villa Sakura se había levantado y estaba preparando algo de café y sintió golpear la puerta, al abrir para ver quien era esta se sorprende._

_-¿Sasuke que haces aquí?....... pregunto la joven_

_¡Hola! buenos Días..... contesto el joven quería saber como amaneciste hoy, esta sonríe diciéndole ven pasa recién me levante, quieres un poco de café lo estoy preparando, este con una media sonrisa responde seguro, al entra se sienta apoyando sus manos en la mesa que estaba junto a la cocina donde estaba Sakura sirviendo la bebida._

_¿La pasaste bien anoche?………………. pregunto sasuske_

_Esta que estaba de espaldas al joven le contesta "si" la verdad que la pase muy bien, y quería decirte este amigo tuyo "naruto" fue bastante agradable con hinata con crees._

_Pues la verdad que ese baka me sorprendió bastante ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vi. Y se escucha un sonido nuevamente en la puerta. Sakura se disponía ir abrir pero fue interrumpida por el joven_

_Deja yo voy…………contesto el._

_Al abrir la puerta este sonríe con cierta malicia diciendo ¡hola!... Baka, el rubio que estaba con las manos en sus bolsillos de espalda a la puerta y algo nervioso voltea al escuchar ciertas palabras…_

_Eh ¡hola!... teme ¿que haces aquí ¿le pregunto. ..Eso mismo te digo yo a ti, Diablos ahora que digo se cuestionaba el rubio, solo pasaba a ver como amanecieron las chicas._

_- Mmm... …….pensó sasuke y le cuestiona las chicas o "la chica Hinata nada mas"_

_Rayos esto es embarazoso se dijo el rubio, bueno realmente estaba cerca y pensé si por casualidad se les ofrecía algo Y en ese momento se acerco Sakura a la puerta preguntando ¿quien era? abriéndola totalmente…_

_-!OH !.....naruto que haces aquí!!!_

_Vino a ver a hinata ........le respondió sasuke, Naruto algo apenado dice Diablos teme… ven pasa ella esta durmiendo todavía dijo Sakura._

_"No" quizás mejor paso mas tarde dijo el rubio, se escucho un *suspiro* y decir ven entra ya de una vez dijo el pelinegro, el joven rubio que entra prácticamente arrastrado por su amigo los Nervios que tenia eran tal que nunca en su vida había experimentado esa sensación de ansiedad y De temor, pese que a la noche anterior tubo cierta fortaleza para hacer ciertas cosas pero el día de hoy era totalmente distinto para el._

_Este se sienta junto a sasuke en la cocina y le sirven igualmente una taza de café que a el probar casi le da algo "que sabor tan horrible" se dijo pero trato de ser Cortez y trago de una el pequeño sorbo que había tomado, Empezó a sudar frío realmente eso sabia demasiado mal y cuando Sasuke lo probo quedo algo tenso con la taza en mano tampoco supo que decir._

_Hasta que Sakura probo un poco y darse cuenta que le había puesto sal en vez de azúcar con una sonrisa forzada Sakura dice lo siento me equivoque tomando la de sasuke y la de ella y vaciar el contenido en el fregadero, el joven rubio ya se la había tomado casi de golpe y con cara de malestar dice no hay problema estoy acostumbrado a esas cosas._

_Esta vuelve a decir voy a montar otro, "no yo no tomo mas por hoy" contesto el rubio con temor a dios quien sabe que cosa le pondría ahora, y escucho decir no tranquila yo lo are contesto sasuke y pensando debe ser por el efecto del alcohol de ayer por eso se equivoco._

_Sakura para salir del embrollo dice porque no vez si se levanto hinata y así le llevamos un poco a ella, si es buena idea dijo el pelinegro._

_El rubio miro las escaleras y se levanta toma un vaso lo lleno de agua y da un respiro profundo y se decide buscar su respuesta, subiendo los pocos escalones que le parecían interminables hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación, tocando suavemente y no escuchar respuesta alguna, abre la puerta muy despacio mirando con mucho cuidado dentro y verla aun dormida._

_En la habitación estaba la peliazul acostada en su cama y en un profundo sueño se ve una joven llorando de tristeza, a su alrededor reinaba la soledad y una oscuridad total, ha nadie parecía importarle su dolor, las lagrimas corrían sin parar por su rostro, el frío la hacia abrazarse mas, no tenia fuerzas para y huir de ese lugar ¿Para que? ¿Para donde iría? ¿A quien le importaría?Se decía desconsoladamente, el frío, la soledad y esa oscuridad eran su compañera, bajo la lluvia que caía sobre ella sin parar Parecía no tener salida._

_Y de repente deja de llover, un silencio total abarco el lugar, solo se oyen caer la gotas de sus lagrimas y de un momento a otro escuchar la voz de alguien._

_-¿porque lloras?_

_"Ella no le dio importancia a esa voz, creyó ser una ilusión hecha por su mente y nuevamente Volvió a oírla "_

_-¿Pero porque lloras?_

_Esta al escucharla de nuevo levanta su rostro pero solo ve la silueta de alguien que se le acerca y seca sus lágrimas diciéndole_

_- ¡Por favor no llores más!!!_

_-La joven aun confundida pregunta...... ¿Quien eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Este no le responde solo ofrece su mano y diciéndole ven conmigo salgamos de este lugar, esta desconfía por un instante por no saber quien era esa persona, este solo le responde No te preocupes no te are daño solo confía en mi e insistir que era hora de partir, la joven al escuchar su voz clara, segura y algo familiar, fue estirando su brazo con algo de temor hasta que el la sujeto fuertemente y la levanto del suelo donde estaba._

_-¿Y para donde vamos? ………pregunto la joven_

_No puedo ver nada todo esta oscuro decía nerviosamente, tranquila volvió a repetir solo sígueme y tomándola de la mano fue llevándola hasta otro sendero algo estrecho y largo, bastante mas claro que el Anterior y sobre todo ya no llovía, el lugar ya no era tan oscuro aunque era de noche se podía visualizar las estrellas la luna y al final de este se podía ver una luz resplandeciente._

_"Este para y aproximándose le dice este camino es mejor para ti, pero solo tu puedes terminarlo decía el joven"_

_-¿p...pero t...tu n...no v...vas?…………..pregunto la joven algo angustiada_

_Sosteniendo su mano todavía le responde si decides seguir yo te estaré esperando del otro lado, no tengas miedo yo estaré contigo pase lo que pase y fue acercándose hasta besar tímidamente sus labios y susurrarle al oído sabes "yo te necesito" confío en ti… Esta al oír esa voz y sentir el contacto con sus labios lo mira y ver el resplandor de sus ojos. Ella supo la respuesta y sintió una gran tranquilidad y confianza que no había tenido desde hace mucho, Y lo ve desaparecerse de su lado para ir caminando hasta el final del camino, esta miro al frente escuchar que la llamaba "Hinata" del otro lado, ella solo aspiro fuertemente y con una sonrisa se lleno de valor y empezó su nueva travesía hacia delante para no volver a mirar atrás._

_Naruto al llegar a la puerta de la habitación no aguanto la tentación entro y al dejar el vaso sobre la mesita de noche y una de las pastillas para dolor de cabeza por si la necesitara cuando se despertara, la mira pero quedo paralizado ante la reacción de la peliazul, se dijo que le ocurrirá pareciera que tuviera una pesadilla, levanto su vista y mirando alrededor ve una silla la busca y se sentó frente a ella, hasta que llego a tranquilizarse y suavemente leApretó su mano diciendo solo estaba soñando, acercándose sutilmente la besa en los labios como tratando de despertarla y le da por decir su nombre "HINATA" al oído de una manera tan dulce que ella solo respondió dándole una sonrisa de una manera tan serena, que ante esta reacción solo quedo contemplándola y preguntarse nuevamente que estará soñando o con quien?_

_No fue hasta después de un rato que ella empezó a despertar y sentándose en la cama aun con los ojos cerrados se toca la nuca diciendo debí sacarme las peinetas me duele la al oírla tomo el vaso y se lo pone en todo el frente y ella al abrir los ojos ve el vaso lo sujeta diciendo gracias y ve como le ofrece una pastilla que también la agarra y se la toma,al beberse todo el contenido y devolver el vaso ya vacío este lo sostiene sin dejarla de ver._

_- ¿como llegue aquí?……pregunto Hinata algo atontada por el sueño_

_Yo te traje………se escucho decir, la joven al escuchar esa voz masculina se le abrió de una los ojos y del pánico da un tremendo gritó!!!_

_Naruto quedo en shock no supo que decir, la joven se cubrió con las sabanas del susto que le produjo oír esa voz, en primer momento no lo reconoció, el solo decía tranquila hinata no te asustes, por favor no grites con un tono de voz algo preocupado, y al tratar de tocarla para Que se tranquilizara esta retrocede en su cama y con el cuerpo tembloroso decía no me toques y le grita vete empujándolo y haciéndolo caer al suelo._

_En la cocina estaba sasuke sirviéndole el café a Sakura esta no dejaba de observar al joven, este al darse cuenta pero como siempre tratando de aparentar ser mas fuerte de lo que es, se aproxima a la joven como si nada sentándose junto a ella , pero no pudo negar sus sentimientos y mirándola de reojo esta tiene su taza de café en la mano con la mirada fija y algo pensativa, el solo aprovecho para cortar distancia y llamarla "Sakura" esta al voltear de golpe es cuando se da cuenta que lo tiene demasiado cerca y no solo eso cada vez mucho mas cerca hasta sentir la boca de el tocar sus labios y depositarle un beso._

_Al apartarse un poco sasuke le pregunta todavía te parezco algo frío, no ya no le respondió y este vuelve a besarla con mas intensidad, pero paran de pronto por el sonido de un grito._

_-¿Que ocurre?............... pregunto la joven pelirosa_

_Tsk ese baka que abra hecho pensó, y mirando a Sakura dice por lo menos ya se despertó espérame un momento, sube rápidamente y encuentra la puerta del cuarto media abierta y entra para ver la escenas mas graciosa de toda su vida._

_" tendido en el piso el rubio quedo totalmente inmóvil no sabe si por el susto o por el dolor de las palabras dichas por la joven"._

_Sasuke no aguanto la risa al llegar a la habitación y ver la escena, De que te ríes teme decía con dificultad naruto, nada es que es gracioso y seguía riendo sin piedad._

_Hinata al escuchar las risas de sasuke es cuando se da cuenta realmente de quien era el joven que estaba ahí, pero trato de decir algo pero la vergüenza no la dejaba hablar, tomo un poco de aire diciendo_

_- P...pero Q...que hacías aquí…… pregunto la joven_

_El joven rubio sentándose y sobando su cabeza le contesta nada solo subí a dejarte un vaso con agua y unas pastillas para el malestar y en eso tu despertaste, lo siento dijo la joven, No te preocupes estoy bien le contesto el rubio._

_Bueno será que mejor que me vaya dijo Naruto y levantándose con tristeza decía nos vemos después sasuke, miro a la joven desde la puerta donde se podía ver claramente los rayos del sol y sobresalir el color rubio de sus cabellos y unos ojos azules que brillaban con intensidad._

_"Hinata al verlo parado ahí y la forma en que le hablo y la ve, se quedo paralizada unos segundos"_

_-¿Por qué me mira así?...... Se pregunto Hinata_

_Naruto al voltear su espalda dice hasta luego hinata y se va, la peliazul quedo algo confusa y recuerda las palabras que habían salido de su boca y se sobresalto tanto que miro al suelo rápidamente busco sus zapatos se los calza y sale corriendo de la habitación dejando a sasuke parado con la palabra en la boca._

_El rubio con sus ojos húmedos y con un nudo en la garganta de aguantar el maltrato de la joven, se decía fue una mala idea no debí venir y abriendo la puerta sale rápidamente sin despedirse de Sakura, mete la mano en uno de sus bolsillos saca la llave y llega al jeep se mete en el, al cerrar la puerta por el golpe no escucho a hinata que lo llamaba_

_¡Naruto!!!_

_Este no parecía responder o escuchar, la joven en la desesperación por no ser oída toma la decisión de correr a mitad de la calle donde este tenia que pasar y es ahí donde el rubio al girar violentamente frena bruscamente al verla frente a el._

_

* * *

_

_Hasta aquí el capitulo esperando que haya sido de su total agrado, esta semana quizás no hubo nada de humor pero tenia que empezar avanzar el trama original de la historia, quizás fue un poco culebron este capitulo pero que se le puede hacer (risas). Esta semana me siento muchísimo mejor y con las ideas a millón y muchas gracias por preocuparse por mi persona._

_Un comentario aparte del manga original realmente Kishimoto quiere matarnos de un susto o que?, la semana pasada leí el manga el día sábado y casi me dio algo al ver que SAI recordaba una imagen de naruto donde este todavía esta enamorado de SAKURA, por Dios!!!! Casi me dio un infarto del sufrimiento que me causo, y tener que aguantar las risas y las burlas de un amigo que tenia en casa que de paso adora el narusaku, aunque tengo que reconocer que me animo para que no me pusiera a llorar….definitivamente espero que kishi nos diga que piensa hacer con Hinata ya que ni siquiera le a dado ni un pensamiento y tanto que se esforzó nuestra querida amiga (hinata) y al final para que? Si la piensa dejar con Sakura... esto ultimo espero que no!! Disculpen si los ofendí o los incomode por mi comentario…._

_-Ah por cierto este sábado me voy a una convención de Anime Naruto, bleach, dead note, samurai X, en fin luego les cuento que tal estuvo._

_Agradeciendo a todos mis Fansfic _

_Myri waesley 28: ¡hola! De verdad me encantan tus comentarios, me hacer reír, sorprenderme y hasta a veces preocuparme en mejorar cada vez mas, si de verdad disfruto cada mensaje porque se que es hecho de buena fe y siento la emoción de cada palabra ahí escrita… Y ahora espero que hayas entendido lo del computador del otro día yo pensé en vez de poner la canción escrita, mejor fuera que la bajaran y así interactuar con la acción de mis jóvenes bailarines...pero lo importante esQue la disfrutaron tanto como yo… y la verdad para mi se parecen mucho a ese grupo (risas) de todas formas si les pediré en una próxima oportunidad que bajen una ya que esa canción me encanta y la quiero poner en un momento especifico… Bueno espero seguir recibiendo tus comentarios y agradeciendo por leerlo…Arigato_

_Shinofan: ¡hola! La verdad es que con unos chicos así de guapos quien no se les lanza encima (risas) a mi me encantaba la idea de verlos así en mi mente se veían tan bien nada (raros), por eso le di ese toque de picardía para que no la fuesen a mal interpretar, y mas adelante te diré sobre Hidan que ese personaje me encanta, claro lo malo fue que asesino a el sensei de shikamaru pero por lo demás me fascina… Gracias por leerme cada semana. Y a ver que te parece este capitulo._

_Etolplow-Kun: ¡hola! Querido amigo sabes estoy feliz, esta semana pude leer la continuación de tu fic y esta excelente y me gusta mucho que también te esmeras así como yo trato de hacerlo para ustedes. Gracias por los concejos y sobre todo seguir mi historia... y nada de pensamientos raros de parte mía por tus opiniones (risas)… Arigato_

_Black Sky 666: ¡hola! Rayos me tienes sorprendida (4) yo solo eh leído esta semana 1 y ya escribiste una nueva, estoy atrasada por lo visto (risas) es broma … y como es eso quedarse fría yo pensé que iban a quedar con la temperatura un poquito mas caliente... bueno gracias por seguir leyéndola y voy a ponerme al día con las otras historias tuyas …. Arigato_

_Susuna: ¡hola! Querida amiga no se que decirte, quede tan impactada con lo que me escribiste ,y se que mi fic tiene errores y tu decirme que tiene un nivel bastante alto, yo quede sin palabras, no me esperaba un comentario como ese,me halagas demasiado y ha veces quisiera tener un vocabulario mas amplio como el tuyo, y ser lo mas original que pueda porque allí es donde hay la diferencia, yo no pudiera escribir sobre peleas Ninja no Tengo cabeza para eso, por eso se lo dejo a kishimoto (risas)..Pero en fin mil gracias por seguir leyéndola y espero mejorar con cada capitulo...Arigato_

_LennoParis: ¡hola! Que tal como estas, si ya vi. tu mensaje la idea originalmente era que les diera un ataque de risa en solo pensar en esos par de locos bailando de esa manera, yo también me divertí mucho cuando me vino esa idea no pare de reír en toda la semana en pensar en la vestimenta (risas)… y se que eres muy detallista con la historia y todavía estoy dando vueltas en mi cabeza el comentario que me distes la semana pasada… no en mal sentido al contrario, estoy considerando tu propuesta….Arigato por seguir mi historia y a ver que opinas de este capitulo._

_Denishitaz: ¡hola! 1ro déjame felicitarte por tan extraordinario capitulo tuyo, fue excelente de verdad, como le comente a etoplow esta semana tuve muchas alegrías en ver como mis amigos escribían excelentes continuaciones de sus historias y eso también hay que decirlo… hubo un momento en tu historia que empezaste hablar de hinata y sus recuerdos en el cuarto de naruto y pensé (diablos) donde me salte esa parte y al seguir me di cuenta que no lo habías puesto todavía me asuste de veras… y en relación a mi historia si estuvo un poco Light la verdad, pero para llegar al punto que queremos deben de sanar ciertas cosas… y poder disfrutarlas(pervertidamente hablando risas)…seguiremos en contacto_

_Kierinahana: ¡hola! Me agrado leer que por mi fic te divertí un día lleno de stress, sabes a veces yo también ando igual, y escribir el fic me ayuda a relajarme y me encanta ver reír a los demás y no importa si no lo leíste desde que lo publique, lo importante es que lo lees ahora...gracias por tu tiempo y voy a pensar en que se me ocurre para alegrarte otro día….Arigato_

_Heero Kusanagi: ¡hola! querido heero como estas, veo que te has animado en tu fic y eso es bueno a mí también me encanta leerlos, quiero agradecerte por seguir con mi historia y si mi naruto es todo un caballero y bueno en relación al concurso lo sabrás más adelante… (Risas) gracias por tu comentario…_

_Koste: ¡hola! Amigo como estas, si yo se que parecía que naruto iba aceptar semejante premio, la verdad la semana pasada tenia 4 formas distintas de terminar con el juego y la que mas me gusto fue esta y por supuesto en todas el no aceptaba, la verdad a veces las cosas fáciles no duran por eso decidí que por el bien de los personajes de la historia se dieran un poco mas de tiempo… y sobre tu fic tienes mi opinión quizás debas incluirle un poco de romance a ver si cambian las cosas… pero es interesante y realmente no se porque no tienes mas comentarios… Arigato por leer el Mio._

_Naruto Uchiha MN002: ¡hola! Me dejaste sorprendida por tu comentario de que me tardo un poco en continuar con los capítulos, quede con la boca abierta de la impresión, a mi me pasa eso cuando una historia me fascina y me deja súper picada y tener que esperar tantos días me altera los nervios… y gracias por entender que uno necesita tiempo para inspirarse… y no me des gracias por publicarlo mas bien gracias a ti por leerlo…. Espero recibir otro comentario tuyo Arigato._


	9. Chapter 9

_¡Hola! Este es mi primer Fic espero que sea de agrado de todos ustedes y por favor discúlpenme si lo escribo con errores, espero sus comentarios sean buenos o malos Arigato…_

_La Historia es Original Mía, pero los personajes Pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi._

* * *

Temores 

_Naruto entre su sufrimiento de pensar ser tratado de esa manera que había sido peor que la de Amaru, quería olvidar ese encuentro como fuese, tenia que salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible no quería ponerse a llorar, aunque no era del tipo de hombres que por cualquier cosa lo hacia pero en ese momento no pudo aguantar esa emoción tan cruel que le trajo el destino._

_Hinata nunca se había sentido tan culpable ni tan atormentada por sus palabras, ella estaba sufriendo doblemente por su acción y se repetía pero ¿porque el? De todas las personas que me han hecho daño tubo que ser precisamente "el "que tenia que recibir mis duras cosas, no me di cuenta quien era hasta que sasuke le hablo pero ¿porque estaba allí? y todo por mi estupidez, de mis miedos, hasta cuando llevare esta culpa, este dolor, este sufrimiento que no me deja vivir, pensaba mientras iba dejando caer un mar de lagrimas por su rostro cuando se paro de frente a naruto que doblaba a toda velocidad obligándolo a frenar bruscamente frente a ella._

_El rubio al ver el rostro de la joven se horrorizo al ver la expresión de sufrimiento que tenia, fue tal el impacto que se quedo frío observándola por unos instantes no comprendía que le pasaba, ¿que le había ocurrido? ¿Porque estaba de esa manera? era muchas preguntas sin respuestas y con temor abrió la puerta decidiendo bajar muy despacio lleno de preocupación y de confusión da unos pasos y se para a solo unos pasos frente de ella y decir_

_¡Hinata!!!_

_Ella tratando de contener el llanto y respirar con calma para explicarle al joven lo que había ocurrido, este se fue acercando lleno de dudas y nerviosismo ante tal escena_

_¿Te encuentras bien? ………pregunto asustado el rubio._

_Esta se niega con su cabeza a la misma vez que limpiaba sus lágrimas con sus manos, y diciendo con voz temblorosa por el sollozo _

_P...perdóname N….Naruto no fue mi intención lastimarte, y…yo n…no sabia que estabas ahí y me asuste mucho el no saber ¿quien era esa persona?….Este iba hablarle pero la joven seguio hablando… Se que fui grosera contigo y de todas las personas que eh conocido tu has sido la que menos daño me ha hecho._

_Y con una mirada de tristeza lo ve, con la respiración entre cortada, tratando de contener todo el llanto para tener el valor de confesarle, solo te confundí con otra persona que de solo pensarlo entre en pánico…_

_Ante estas palabras el rubio quedo desconcertado y aproximándose a ella la toma por sus hombros preguntándole ¿Quién pensabas que era? Dímelo por favor ¿quiero saberlo? ¿Qué te hizo? Mirándola con ojos llenos de preocupación y de remordimientos por haber actuado de mala manera ante ella._

_Ella solo lo miro pero no decía nada, y naruto insistiéndole acaso "no confías en mi ", Hinata que lo veía fijamente tragando con dificultad todas sus lagrimas le responde "si confío en ti", Y entonces no entiendo decía el joven…. lo que pasa es… Quedando algo pensativa, bajo su mirada no podía darle la cara y decirle eso, no en ese momento, no era el lugar indicado._

"_Y solo responder no estoy preparada todavía para decírtelo"._

_Entiendo respondió el rubio y soltándola lentamente quedando preocupado y triste a la vez le dice no voy a presionarte para que me lo digas "ahora" y mirándola a sus ojos directamente le afirma pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, me entiendes hinata._

_Ella asienta con su cabeza y llena de dudas quería decirle todo pero temía su reacción y las lágrimas empezaban a caer nuevamente por sus mejillas empapando totalmente su rostro._

_¿Qué tienes? ….pregunto el rubio realmente serio_

_E...Es q…que "no quiero que te vayas" dijo la joven peliazul entre la voz ahogada de preocupación y angustia._

_Esto ultimo que escucho hizo que naruto la mirara con asombro y la abrazara fuertemente para si cerrando sus ojos y tratando de verse fuerte ante ella y afirmándole no te preocupes yo no me voy para ningún lado, no te voy a dejar sola, es solo que me impacto tus palabras pero ya no llores por favor que me duele escucharte sufrir así. Además soy yo quien debe disculparse si no hubiera entrado en tu habitación no te hubieses asustado de esa manera perdóname….Ella solo correspondió el abrazo quedándose inmóvil por unos instantes junto a el. _

_Naruto en ese momento se decía pero que estupido fui como no recordé el sufrimiento de ella, realmente soy un idiota en retirarme de esa manera no pensé en su reacción, fui solo un egoísta en pensar en mi dolor nada mas y sin pensar en ella…… y que le habrán hecho para ponerla así. _

_Sasuke que salía de la habitación de hinata con expresión de total confusión y bajar y conseguir a Sakura con la misma incertidumbre que el, deciden salir para ver a donde se habían dirigido y observar con asombro toda la escena para dejarlos totalmente fríos de la impresión. Pero que rayos esta pasando decía sasuke, no lo se contesto Sakura con preocupación y añadir mejor voy a ver, pero es detenida por el pelinegro diciéndole déjalos solos, deja que ellos lo resuelvan esto debe ser cosa de ellos. Dejando a Sakura completamente preocupada por no ayudar a su amiga._

_En la villa donde las chicas se levantan Ino e temari ante tanto alboroto y se dicen entre si vaya que gente tan escandalosa, no dejan dormir no deberían hospedarlas en este lugar, voy a poner una queja en la gerencia decía Ino. Temari por su parte se quedo algo pensativa y dice no crees que es raro que no haya ruido en la casa._

_Si es cierto contesto Ino y decir será que estarán durmiendo todavía o quizás estén viendo el lío que hubo y en eso se despierta tenten por la conversación de ellas... _

_¿Que ocurre? ……pregunto Tenten algo dormida todavía_

_No sabemos pero debió pasar algo grave, se escucho muy cerca de aquí quizás una pelea de parejas decía Ino, temari añade si la verdad se escucho un grito de una muchacha y luego la voz de un hombre pero no se que decía y luego risas…. creo que oí como ella lo echaba a la calle decía Ino. Tenten dijo bostezando y ellas no se despertaron? ….No lo sabemos decía Ino, mejor vamos a ver decía temari, y al estar frente a la puerta se dan cuenta que esta totalmente abierta y desordenada la cama de hinata la cual es sumamente raro ella es una chica muy ordenada…_

_Y deciden bajar y ver a Sasuke y Sakura parados en la puerta mirando a un sitio fijo con miradas de preocupación…. _

_¿Que pasa? …. Pregunto Temari_

_Es hinata dijo Sakura Queeeeeeeeee respondieron en una sola voz las tres amigas que habían recién levantado ante tanto ruido. Pero que paso decía temari, no sabemos en realidad decía sasuke pero creo que se esta solucionando... déjanos ver decía temari e ino asomándose por la puerta para presenciar que naruto abrazaba a su amiga. _

_-Que tierno se ven dijo tenten mirando por la ventana._

_En la villa continua donde estaban el resto de los chicos "2" de ellos con resaca del día anterior no tenían fuerza para levantarse de lo mal que se sentían, pero shikamaru que se había puesto a mirar por la ventana a cierta pareja que lo había llenado de incertidumbre y decirse que problemático se ve esto…_

_Al separarse el rubio tomo el rostro de hinata con sus manos y fue acariciando su rostro limpiando el resto de lagrimas que caían en el. Diciéndole no te preocupes yo estaré contigo pase lo que pase para eso somos amigos no? "si" respondió la joven haciendo salir una tímida sonrisa…. Y abrazándola de nuevo le empieza a decir Sabes cuando llegue hace rato tuve un pequeño atentado…Hmmm un atentado ? dijo la peliazul, si contesto el rubio , veras tu amiga me dio un poco de café y le puso sal en vez de azúcar y casi me mata …haciendo salir una sonrisa a Hinata con el comentario.,ves me gustas más cuando sonríes que cuando lloras, cosa que hizo sonrojar un poco a la joven._

_Es que ella no sabe cocinar decía hinata, hay pobre teme lo que le espera decía Naruto con una sonrisa en el rostro, ven será mejor que regresemos tenemos demasiado publico no crees… Hinata al levantar su vista se podía ver a varias personas paradas observándolos incluyendo a sus amigos cosa que la avergonzó. No te preocupes no le des importancia decía el joven además yo también estoy metido en esto lo recuerdas._

_P….pero que les diremos decía la joven…. Mmm... pensaba el rubio no se quizás dile que no te gusto como quedo el juego o que tenias algo de resaca por lo de ayer cualquier cosa no importa. No eso no esta bien dijo Hinata yo les diré lo que paso en verdad…estas segura le cuestiono el rubio… si definitivamente estoy segura, bien entonces déjame sacar esto del medio de la calle y antes de entrar nuevamente al jeep se voltea y le da las Gracias, la joven quedo algo confusa en el momento, el rubio le dijo no te lo hubiera perdonado si no te hubieras atravesado en el medio._

_Dejando a la peliazul realmente relajada por la repuesta del joven y pensó yo tampoco me hubiese perdonado si no lo hubiera hecho, además "yo también lo necesito"…ah por cierto se me olvidaba dijo el joven _

_- ¿sabes cocinar ?.............. Pregunto el rubio_

_Porque yo te puedo preparar Ramen y guiñándole un ojo le dice te parece si nos vemos mas tarde para almorzar y con un sonrojo en el rostro hinata le contesta "si " … bien vámonos dijo el rubio y cada uno se fue a su habitación ._

* * *

_Hasta aquí este pequeño capitulo y espero que haya sido del agrado de todos ustedes, la verdad este capitulo las emociones que me abarcaron en el fue bastante fuertes, me sentí realmente triste porque la verdad nuestra pobre hinata ha pasado por muchas cosas que saldrán en los próximos capítulos y conseguirse alguien como naruto en su camino es una señal de una luz al final del túnel…por eso el sueño._

_En relación a la manga quede impactada de sus respuestas, yo pensé que realmente no le darían importancia al comentario pero veo que si y mucho cosa que me emociono y bastante. Y muchos se preguntaran que raro que publique hoy el capitulo la verdad es que el día sábado cuando leí el manga 458 me quede realmente feliz….no estoy loca todavía déjenme explicarle. Yo pienso que si abra NARUHINA, y lo mantendré hasta el final como muchos de ustedes, soy muy detallista con el anime y se que Sakura ara lo indicado, dejarle el camino libre a hinata que ¿porque? Simple ella sabe muy bien que uno al arriesgar su vida solo lo hace por Amor así como ella lo hizo por sasuke en varias oportunidades Eje ( pelea contra gaara- exámenes shunin- creo con haku también). Y en caso de no ser así para que mantuvo a naruto con eso de rescatar y traerlo de vuelta a sasuke si ya no quiere nada con el… esto no tiene lógica _

_Además falta lo principal y lo mas importante que es la decisión de NARUTO que si bien el lo dijo antes de la confesión de hinata y no solo eso…Kishimoto no los a reencontrado Porque? Me eh preguntado , será que el rubio quiere cerrar definitivamente el tema de sasuke, para volcarse a su vida ? porque el exploto de ira cuando pein ataco a hinata? no me creo que sea por acumulación de rabia por sus sensei yo no me creo ese cuento, el de verdad quiere a hinata solo que quizás no se había dado cuenta… o no se había atrevido hacerlo, y además falta la gran incógnita de que ella es un relleno ustedes de verdad creen que ella sea un relleno para mi no lo es, yo pienso que falta realmente descifrar el gran caos de los Hyuuga y ella como heredera y de la rama principal y sobre todo el hecho de ser mujer la hace blanco fácil para AKATSUKI o para el mismo DANZOU que querrá tener un nuevo clan mezclado con su sharingan no les parece. Y ahí si voy a ver a nuestro rubio peleando por ella, realmente me disculpan a todos por mis comentarios que serán pocas veces comentado de nuevo en este medio…. ya que realmente mi interés es que les guste mi fic..._

_Agradeciendo a mis fansfic _

_Kierinahana:__ ¡hola! Como estas realmente me agrada que sigas mi historia y que te parezca entretenida, ahora la que se quedo sorprendida fui yo al ver que tienes publicada 4 y al mismo tiempo que bárbara!! En estos días me voy a dedicar a leerlas con calma y en relación de un supuesto sasuhina, realmente lo dudo ese sasuke esta mas rayado que una cebra, todos le han pasado mano (orochimaru, kabuto y hasta el mismo naruto lo beso) risas… tu crees que hinata se merezca alguien realmente así..No que va prefiero que se quede con gaara en ultimo caso Arigato por leer mi historia y haber que opinas de este capitulo._

_Etolplow-Kun__: ¡hola querido amigo como estas, siempre me alegro de leer tus comentarios y si el del sueño era naruto… quien mas pudiera ser verdad (risas)…y por cierto no has publicado tu nueva historia a ver que tal es…seguimos en contacto y Arigato por estar siempre ahí._

_Denishitaz:__ ¡hola! Realmente me sorprendí porque tienes bien claro el trama de mi fic , trato de ser lo mas obvio posible ,claro una que otra cosita pero lo ideal es que sea tanto original como verdadero , es que en mi mente los veo tan reales que hasta yo misma me sorprendo a veces las cosas que se me ocurren…. Y tranquila que el naruhina se va a concretar (risas) seguiremos en contacto por cierto no has actualizado…. Arigato por leerme._

_Heero Kusanagi__: ¡hola! Sergio como estas quiero agradecerte por seguir con mi historia y se que publicaste la continuación que empecé a leerla y por fallas eléctricas la deje a mitad. Pero eso de que son hombres lobo me quede sorprendida no se me había ocurrido algo como eso (risas) te prometo leerla completa y dejar mi comentario…… Arigato._

_Susuna:__ ¡hola! Querida amiga gracias por seguir mi historia semana tras semana, te distes cuenta del significado del sueño verdad? Es realmente la vida de ella hasta llegar nuestro querido rubio…. Y ahora pasaran algunas cosas para que se entiendan mejor y el porque de sus miedos ¿….se que estas un poco achicopalada por el tema del manga… te comento arriba ese animo, que el naruhina eso es un hecho (risas) eso espero. Arigato por leerme._

_Hinata147hyuuga__: ¡hola! Espero que te guste el capitulo de esta semana y espero recibir comentarios tuyos...Arigato por leerme nuevamente._

_Shinofan__: ¡hola! Como estas si es verdad nuestro querido rubio se fue triste pero ya se le pasara, y si de verdad era gracioso ver golpeado a naruto por hinata tratare de describirlo en el próximo capitulo la forma en que quedo en el suelo, espero que te haya gustado la explicación de ella y espero tu comentario gracias…….._

_Koste__: ¡hola! Realmente nuestro querido naruto mal interpreto sus palabras porque no se puso en el lugar de ella, a quien se le ocurre semejante cosa!!!! Ufff... las cosas que hace el amor definitivamente. Espero que te haya gustado la continuación. Y estaré pendiente del tuyo. Arigato por seguir mi historia._

_Black-Sky-666__: ¡hola! Como estas déjame decirte una cosa yo tampoco entendí porque puse eso de culebron, creo que debió ser por el colapso mental del manga definitivamente... y espero que te sea interesante este capitulo también, seguiremos en contacto...Arigato por leerme._

_Myri weasley28__: ¡hola! Definitivamente Wow tus respuestas, siempre me dejas sorprendida con todo lo que me dices, sabes eres de las personas que te apasiona leer y comentar todo lo que ves y eso es muy bueno puedes ser un excelente critico de películas o de novelas, ya que lees cada detalle y lo resaltas sea bueno o malo y coninsido en gran parte con tus comentarios acerca del manga y tranquila que si se dará no se porque? Pero tengo la certeza que así Será o será que ya estoy mas loca que una cabra (risas)…Arigato por tu comentario._

_Wily2513__: ¡hola! Gracias por leerme de nuevo y dejarme tu comentario a ver que opinas de este capitulo...Arigato _

_LennaParis__: ¡hola! Lenna lamento haberte entristecido por lo del manga pero no te deprimas más que el NARUHINA será un Hecho real, y suerte con tu nuevo año de estudios…. Y gracias por tu comentario._

_Empathyland:__ ¡hola! Gracias por leer mi fic y dejarme tu comentario que te encanto el trama, a mi en lo personal también me gusta (risas) y espero satisfacer tus expectativas….Arigato _


	10. Chapter 10

_¡Hola! Este es mi primer FIC espero que sea de agrado de todos ustedes y por favor discúlpenme si lo escribo con errores, espero sus comentarios sean buenos o malos Arigato…_

_La Historia es Original Mía, pero los personajes Pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi._

* * *

_Ayudándote a Recordar_

_Luego de despedirse ella entro directamente a su villa, el se retiro para la suya donde al entrar se sentó de golpe en el sillón, ahí quedo algo pensativo, tratando de analizar todo lo ocurrido, la imagen de ella no dejaba de darle vueltas en su cabeza, Era todo muy extraño de sentirse necesitado por alguien, antes nadie parecía importarle su existencia y ahora me pasa esto? Y precisamente con" ella"… realmente no entiendo porque actúe así, pareciera que no pudiera negarme ante esos ojos que me miraban de una manera tan firme y a la vez tan frágil... esta sensación no lo había tenido con nadie ni siquiera con Amaru... _

_¿Será que ella es la indicada para mi ?.....se pregunto naruto _

_Hinata al entrar ve la cara de sus amigos y solo les dice lo siento no debí preocuparlos, sasuke algo pensativo le pregunta ¿que te hizo el para que salieras así?… la joven se sentó en la silla de la cocina y empezó a decir todo lo ocurrido y explicarle porque había tenido que salir corriendo tras de el… Estos entienden su actitud y apoyándola la abrazan cosa que agradeció la joven._

_Sasuke decide retirarse para que pudieran hablar con mayor tranquilidad, Ella les dice a sus amigas que el joven la había invitado a preparar el almuerzo, estas sorprendidas _

_¿Qué también cocina?................. Preguntaba Sakura_

_Realmente no lo se, el solo me pregunto que si yo sabia y que me invitaba a prepararme un Ramen, vaya quien lo diría que ese hermoso rubio era tan especial no te parece hinata decía Ino… "si" contesto tras dejar un pequeño sonrojo la joven peliazul._

_Bueno ve arreglarte que esperas decía Tenten, esta sube rápidamente a darse un baño y cambiarse la ropa pero se acuerda de algo y llama a Sakura para que le quite las peinetas del cabello. Sakura que estaba abajo al escuchar el pedido de su amiga sube rápidamente y al entrar a la habitación se sientan en la cama y empieza a quitárselas dejando caer la hermosa melena sobre la espalda de Hinata , era tan larga que le llegaba hasta la cintura ,su color era de un azul oscuro y totalmente Lazio, hinata acariciando su extensa cabellera le da las gracias a su amiga y peinarse antes de entrar al cuarto de baño, de nada contesto Sakura mirando a su amiga que estaba realmente feliz en ese momento._

_Hinata Se levanta y entra a darse una buena ducha, estando bajo el agua pensaba todo lo que le había traído ese viaje a Okinawa, su vida estaba dando un giro de 180 º rápidamente, no sabe realmente como sucedió pero el nuevo rumbo que estaba tomando su vida le llenaba de alegría._

_Al terminar de bañarse Se cepilla y seca su larga melena con el secador para luego recoger su cabello nuevamente haciéndose una trenza y dejando solo los mechones de cada lado de su cara , se pone su ropa interior y ponerse la ropa (que era tal cual Anime traje lila arriba y pantalón oscuro)al cerrar el cierre de la chaqueta dejo dentro se esta la trenza larga de su cabello para que no se alborotara por la brisa, la vestimenta era algo holgada no dejaba ver totalmente su figura de toda la parte de arriba de su cuerpo , Se para frente al espejo untándose un brillo labial sabor a fresa en sus labios… y baja a esperar al joven rubio._

_El rubio al pasar un buen rato decide que era hora de buscarla, al llegar a la puerta de ellas, toca y es abierta por Temari que lo recibe con una media sonrisa, lo invita a pasar ya que ella no estaba lista aun, al estar sentado con ella platicando en la cocina el rubio pregunto ¿que había pasado con la botella que el había comprado?, ya que la que estaba allí no era la que el llevo… Dejando a temari pensativa y contestarle esta bien tu ganas me descubriste, lo sabia dijo el rubio… _

_Y que piensas hacer ahora, le dirás a ellos, porque te diré algo tu no saliste tan perjudicado en esto o si? Le cuestiono la rubia... Mmm... Dejando al rubio con los brazos cruzados y algo confundido por lo que le había dicho temari, contestándole no te entiendo ¿adonde quieres llegar con eso? te puedes explicar mejor decía el rubio._

_Veras dijo Temari, hinata solo tomo los primeros 3 tragos de la botella que trajiste el resto solo fue, vodka ligada con agua para que no fuera tan fuerte, no pretenderás que nos cayéramos a rastras, además como te explicas que ella durara tanto si no estaba acostumbrada a tomar._

_Entonces eso quiere decir que ella sabia muy bien lo que hacia decía Naruto, ves contesto temari como estas en deuda conmigo solo necesito un pequeño empujoncito para que tuviera valor de hacer ciertas cosas me entiendes ahora…._

_Si perfectamente contesto el rubio con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, entonces te estoy en deuda, pero ella lo sabe? Que yo sepa "no" ahora si tú se lo dices… no claro que no se lo diré dijo el rubio_

_Al ir caminando por los escalones ve sentado a naruto hablando con una de sus amigas, la cual se sorprendió que llegara tan temprano o ¿era ella quien se había demorado?, no sabia cuanto tiempo había transcurrido pero le gustaba verlo ahí esperándola._

_Temari alzo sus ojos y ve a hinata parada en la escalera y cambia la vista al joven rubio y se le aproxima a el diciéndole en voz baja "ya esta lista" este al oírla se sonríe y voltea lentamente quedando así un instante viéndola._

_La joven al sentir sus ojos fijamente en ella le entro algo de pena haciéndola sonrojar, Temari solo observo la escena y con picardía dice bueno será mejor que de una vuelta donde los chicos a ver si les ofrece algo. Y escuchar yo también voy bajando rápidamente Sakura, además creo que cocinare algo para todos nosotros Dejando a todos los presentes con cara de susto._

_Naruto quedo algo preocupado si con el café casi los mata como será con la comida pobres se decía y hinata algo pensativa y llena de preocupación quedo callada el rubio que la estaba observándola se da cuenta y le dice … eh hinata porque no cocinamos para ellos también además no nos cuesta nada … Hi respondió ella dando un respiro de alivio a temari , Sakura dice como quieran que conste que me ofrecí… si gracias amiga decía la rubia y pasando cerca del rubio, este le dice estamos a mano, ni lo dudes le respondió temari._

_Dicho esto el joven rubio se va con hinata hasta el jeep le abre la puerta y le pone el cinturón de seguridad y pregunta ¿quieres que ponga la lona del jeep? ésta niega con su cabeza...bien en ese caso dijo el rubio cerro la puerta da la vuelta para entrar en su lugar y ponerse el cinturón y encenderlo y marcharse… _

_¿Para donde vamos?.........pregunto la joven_

_Vamos al automercado a compras las cosas para cocinar, por que lo preguntas dijo el joven, no es que pensé….quedando callada, ¿que? pregunto Algo intrigado el rubio. No es nada dijo la joven…_

_En la vía el joven estaba un poco nervioso ya que no quería volver a asustarla y que tuviera algún ataque de pánico nuevamente, aunque trataba de mantener la vista en la vía , pero sus ojos parecían querer mirar otra cosa y varias veces volteaba su mirada para ver la imagen de ella que se podía contemplar toda su hermosura , ver como el viento jugaba con su cabello y verla tratando de sujetarlo parecía que incitara a otras cosas, así que trato de controlarse para que ella no se diera cuenta que la estaba observando demasiado, decidió mover el retrovisor un poco para que la cara de ella quedara justamente ahí y así el solo levantaba la vista un poco y la observaba toda sin que ella se diera cuenta de eso._

_Y dime hinata tu siempre juegas así con tus amigos? Eh contesto ella dejándola ruborizada por la pregunta y solo responder no es la primera vez que juego algo así, Mm... ya veo (mientras veía su reacción por el espejo) sabes no se de donde salio todos esos retos nunca había experimentado algo así decía el rubio, yo tampoco contesto la joven… _

_Y te gusto los retos que nos tocaron hinata, mirando con atención su respuesta a través del retrovisor….e…Etto…n…no me acuerdo mucho respondió la joven… …con un color rojo intenso en su rostro al mismo tiempo empezó a jugar con sus dedos, estaba realmente nerviosa, se recordaba de todo pero como le decía "eso"._

_Naruto en ese momento pone cara de malicia diciéndole entiendo que no te acuerdes, pero eso tiene solución, haciendo voltear a hinata con cara de sorpresa a mirarlo, pestañando varias veces dice C…como q…que tiene solución dejando la peliazul intrigada. Este sonríe y piensa (lo se todo, se que te acuerdas pero que conste que tu insististe) solo se aparta del camino apagando el carro y quitarse el cinturón y bajarse del jeep sin decir nada, da la vuelta hasta llegar donde hinata, abrir su puerta quitarle el cinturón y tomándole la mano diciendo ven…. Haciéndola salir y cerrar la puerta y recostándola a ella se para muy pegado a ella con sus manos apoyadas al jeep le cuestiona... que es realmente lo que no te acuerdas con un tono de voz algo seductora. __Hinata que solo lo veía demasiado cerca, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración...e…etto no podía articular ninguna frase coherente, el rubio solo acerco sus labios a los de ella rozándolos y quedando a la expectativa con su mirada fija en ellos esperando una respuesta._

_Ella solo atino a decir, solo me acuerdo del primero que tuve que darte, aja y que otra cosa no te acuerdas insistía el joven, el rubio podía sentir claramente el nerviosismo de la joven así que decidió dar el primer paso, apartando sus labios de la cercanía de su boca, haciéndola respirar un poco, pero solo fue un truco por parte de el , al alejarse fue para ir a la siguiente acción que solamente fue acercarse a su cuello y besar su blanca piel, haciendo contener el aire a la chica, cosa que el rubio capto inmediatamente cerro sus ojos y siguió , dime tampoco te acuerdas de esto besando su cuello y tocando con su lengua su piel haciéndole cosquillas e producirle un poco de escalofrío en todo su cuerpo y toda clase de sensaciones, para solo seguir moviendo su boca y probar su dulce sabor dejando húmeda toda esa parte, hinata que solo cerro sus ojos se sentía que estaba en otro mundo no conocido por ella, naruto abre sus ojos y ve la peliazul totalmente a su merced y sonriendo un poco empieza a subir rozando sus labios en toda su piel hasta llegar a su boca y detenerse ahí, con su respiración entre cortada el joven rubio volvió a rozar sus labios, cosa que esta vez la joven abrió un poco su boca, ahora si esta vez el joven besa sus labios, pero solo es un beso de contacto, y vuelve hacerlo una y otra vez dejando que sus bocas hablaran entre si, humedeciendo todo su borde y saborear ese sabor a fruta que tenia la joven en sus labios, era tan dulce que le incitaba a seguir, empezó a chupar su labio superior y luego el inferior, quería recorrer cada parte de el antes de entrar, hasta que tranquilamente fue introduciendo su lengua en su boca, moviéndola con suavidad y rozándola junto a la de ella, era un ritmo pausado e muy sutil Sus toques, cosa que excitaban a los jóvenes tanto así que el joven volvió a sentir como en una de sus roces ella le salía un pequeño gemido cosa que el solo aspiro su saliva y separarse de ella._

_Quedándose un rato con la respiración agitada y mirándose a los ojos el joven solo le contesta eso es el resumen de lo que paso ayer, para que lo recuerdes ahora… Hinata que no tenia palabras estaba extasiada con semejante beso del joven cosa que solo hizo asentar con su cabeza. Y apartándose de ella le abre la puerta nuevamente y la ayuda a subir le pone el cinturón nuevamente, cierra la puerta e ir nuevamente a su lugar y arrancar de nuevo a su destino que era otro que el supermercado._

_La joven permaneció callada un rato, el solo la ve por el espejo y dice, espero que no lo hayas tomado a mal lo que acabo de hacer, solo quise demostrarte lo que paso en la noche de ayer nada mas, Además no sabía con palabras como explicártelo, tenías que sentir todo para saber porque razón ganamos el juego._

_¿Ganamos?.....pregunto hinata_

_Si fue lo que dije, y que ganamos? volvió a preguntar la joven, bueno realmente eso no se como decírtelo pero quiero que sepas que lo rechace de plano, metiendo la mano en uno de sus bolsillo y saca una tarjeta toda arrugada y se la da para que la lea. Ella al leerla su rostro cambio en todos los tonos habidos y por haber. Y naruto siguió hablando, como ya estabas algo agotada por el sueño y los tragos decidí que era mejor llevarte a tu habitación junto a tus amigos. _

"_Por esa razón yo te dije esta mañana que te había llevado, pero eso nada mas ocurrió"._

_¿Y quieres cobrar la apuesta ¿……………….dijo Hinata algo triste_

_a estas alturas ya habían llegado al lugar de destino y estacionado el vehiculo y decir" tu de verdad crees que te estoy diciendo eso para obligarte a cumplir el juego hinata," Pensé que te lo había dejado claro contesto el rubio bajándose del jeep, la joven estaba algo pensativa y escucha el sonido de la puerta y una mano extendida frente de ella diciéndole ven y al estirar su mano este la toma con firmeza y mirándola de frente y volviéndole a decir acaso no confías en mi, tu sabes que yo no haría nada que te dañe lo sabes verdad. Esta asienta con una pequeña sonrisa bien vamos dijo el rubio._

_Ino y tenten estaban en el cuarto con Neji e Sai que de verdad estaban con una resaca espantosa habían devuelto todo su estomago durante la noche y estaban que ni se podían parar del malestar. Creo que mejor le preparamos algo para comer decían las chicas, ellos se quejan diciendo por favor no hablen tan alto nos duele la cabeza. O perdón dijo tenten y se sienta al borde de la cama de Neji acariciando su cabello, dándole un poco de cariño que realmente le hacia falta y escuchar decir gracias mi Pocahontas con una pequeña sonrisa._

_Ino por su parte miraba al joven sai y sale de la habitación y regreso al poco rato con un vaso con agua y unas pastillas para el malestar y ayudarle a sentarse y ella misma introducirle la pastilla en su boca y darle de beber al joven de su propia mano._

_Los jóvenes habían entrado al establecimiento y buscar un carrito para las compras , la peliazul ve como el rubio se dirige a una dirección errada dentro del lugar, haciéndola quedar confundida pero le acompaña para dirigirse a un pasillo y detenerse justamente donde la comida Instantáneas. Y escuchar _

_¿Cuál te gusta mas carne o cerdo?........... Pregunto el rubio_

_Haciéndole salir una sonrisa a Hinata, ¿que es tan gracioso? pregunto el rubio… Es que no sabes cocinar verdad dijo la joven, claro que si yo lo hago todo el tiempo ves aquí dice para su preparación solo añada agua hirviendo deje reposar 3 minutos luego mezcle bien y listo. (Ya esta cocinado) dijo._

"_Dejando a hinata realmente sorprendida con una risa en su rostro"_

* * *

_Hasta aquí les dejo este capitulo esperando que les haya gustado, tanto como a mi…. Y agradecerles a todos ustedes por seguir mi historia._

_Con respecto a la convención la pase súper bien, estuvo fenomenal con banda y todo que cantan el japonés…. Y esperando en la manga "el NARUHINA". Además quiero disculparme por hacer un capitulo algo corto pero para mi fue bastante intenso escribirlo por razones de emociones escritas… ahora ando con la vista bastante cansada para variar, ya que hice otro capitulo y creo que algo largo y de leerlo tantas veces como que me canso la vista, además de buscar mucho en los foros sobre opiniones del manga que en esta semana esta mas enredado que antes pero en fin me pondré al DIA en la semana con todos ustedes...No les quito más tiempo…saludos a todos._

_Agradeciendo a mis Fansfic_

_Kierinahana__: ¡hola! Se que te quedaste intrigada pero no te preocupes pronto saldrán las cosas, que necesitas saber y el rostro del sueño es naruto… gracias por seguir mi historia y las tuyas todavía no las eh leído, pero lo are entre mañana y el lunes…. Arigato._

_Etolplow-Kun__: ¡hola! Querido amigo como estas, gracias por tu comentario que al fin y al cabo todos los amantes del "naruhina" opinamos igual, y si fue corto el capitulo pero espero que este te haya complacido saludos….arigato._

_Shinofan__: ¡hola! Amiga como estas, me alegra que te haya gustado la explicación de hinata la verdad a mi también y sobre pararse frente al vehiculo uno hace cosas locas cuando esta enamorado no crees!! Saludos y espero que te guste este…… Arigato por leerla de nuevo._

_Heero Kusanagi__: ¡hola! Sergio como estas antes que todo te pido disculpas ya que no eh leído tu capitulo que esta pendiente, soy honesta por eso te digo que si lo leeré y estaré pendiente también del próximo que debes publicar hoy o mañana, aunque no crea que lo haga hoy porque tengo la vista algo cansada pero no te preocupes que si lo are además me quede pensando eso de los hombres lobos... gracias por seguir mi historia _

_Hitaro025;__ ¡hola! Bienvenido a mi fic y gracias por tu comentario que gracias a todos ellos, trato de escribirlos lo mejor posible…. Arigato y espero que te guste este también._

_Koste__: ¡hola! Como estas me contento con saber que te gusto la reacción de ambos, y sobre el chico ese no te preocupes que no tardara en hacerse presente en la historia...saludos y arigato._

_LennaParis__: ¡hola! Quería amiga te comento sobre el nombre del chico, no puedo tomar el de pein ya que en el primer capitulo el idiota que pelea con naruto es Yahiko el verdadero nombre de uno de los pein de nagato por esa razón no lo pongo, pero creo que el que va a salir quizás te guste o quizás no!! Y los ramen en cualquier establecimiento de comida asiática principalmente japonesa venden ese platillo…. Por lo menos aquí los hay y bueno muchas gracias por tu comentario._

_Black-sky-666__: ¡hola! Como estas si la verdad este naruto es un poco más maduro y caballero que el original pero creo que a veces las personas cuando pasan por situaciones difíciles tienen mas capacidad de entender los sentimientos de los demás que otros… estaré pendiente de tu cometario de este capitulo a ver que opinas...arigato._

_Denishitaz__: ¡hola! Gracias por tu opinión del capitulo, si se que fue corto pero quería dejar esa pequeña discusión en uno solo para que se pudiera entender bien los sentimientos de ambos, aunque no salio del todo pero que persona se abre a la otra en tan poco tiempo… Gracias por leerlo y espero que te guste este...Arigato_

_Susuna__: ¡hola! Querida amiga gracias por seguir describiendo mi fic como uno de los mejores que para mi no lo es, pero eso me inspira a seguir con el próximo, y decirte de verdad no te pongas triste por lo del naruhina que si se dará…. Arigato por todo._

_Naruto Uchiha Mn002__ : ¡hola! Querido amigo me sorprendí al leer tu comentario y decirme que pasaste por algo así, aunque se que en la realidad muchas veces no hay ningún final feliz por eso trate de explicar desde el punto de vista de cada uno, quizás uno tiende a pasar por cosas verdaderamente duras y por no pensar en la otra persona salimos lastimados, él mismo ego de uno no nos hace ver mas allá, no se si me explico. Y espero que consigas a otra persona, que siempre existirán personas como hinata claro no tanto pero siempre hay alguien que te mira, te valora y te observa y uno simplemente no la ve... Gracias por tu mensaje y por leer mi fic_

_Myri Weasley28__: ¡hola! Querida amiga siempre disfruto de tus comentarios y me reí a carcajadas con lo ultimo de la patada en el trasero a kishimoto, hasta me salieron lagrimas de risa, todavía lo pienso y me dan ganas de reírme...y si eres buena para trabajar en eso de la critica porque eres buena de verdad…Gracias por tu comentario._


	11. Chapter 11

_¡Hola! Este es mi primer Fic espero que sea de agrado de todos ustedes y por favor discúlpenme si lo escribo con errores, espero sus comentarios sean buenos o malos Arigato…_

_La Historia es Original Mía, pero los personajes Pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_La decisión de Hinata_

_Al estar frente a los diversos tipos de ramen, la joven solo mantenía una sonrisa cosa que preocupo al rubio dejándolo algo serio cruzando sus brazos y cuestionarle ¿así que no te gusta mi forma de cocinar?… no es eso, es que nunca me habían invitado a comer este tipo de comida…_

_Ya veo y que me sugieres entonces si es la única forma que se, la joven bajo su rostro que estaba algo sonrojado le contesta no te preocupes yo confío en ti, esto ultimo que dijo hizo sonreír levemente al joven aproximándose a ella y con su mano subirle un poco su rostro diciéndole gracias sabia que te gustaría y darle un pequeño beso en sus labios, para alejarse nuevamente a escoger cual llevaría, dejando a Hinata en estado de shock no se esperaba algo así. _

_Esa mañana había tenido varias emociones, pero estaba empezando a preocuparse, cada vez el joven la estaba besando con mas frecuencia y ella no pareciera oponerse… tengo que decirle que debe dejar de hacer eso o no se que mas seguirá pasando, en eso algo le interrumpió sus pensamientos un sonido muy peculiar bastante llamativo la canción que tenia el joven en su celular que coincidía perfectamente con su personalidad, Era bastante alegre con buen ritmo que te hacia bailarla. _

_- (World hold on –Bob Sinclair – opcional pueden bajarla, solo suban el volumen y disfrútenla) _

_Al escucharlo el rubio voltea a la joven sonriéndole y meter una de sus manos en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacar su Móvil diciéndole por favor puedes contestar por mí… Este quedo algo sorprendida lo agarro y contesto_

_¡Alo!... para escuchar solo el silencio y sentir que le trancaron la llamada._

_-¿Quién era? …pregunto el rubio con la mirada fija en los ramen_

_No se al parecer se cayo la llamada y estaba a punto de devolvérselo cuando empezó a sonar nuevamente, esta le dice será mejor que tu tomes la llamada este se niega con la cabeza diciéndole estoy decidiendo algo importante, por favor hazlo por mi siiiii._

_Este bien le respondió la joven atendiendo de nuevo diciendo _

_¡Alo! _

_Del otro lado estaba el viejo jiraya algo molesto con Naruto se había ido el viernes por la tarde, ya era el día domingo cerca de la una y ni siquiera le había llamado para saber como estaba… pero al escuchar la voz de una chica este pensó que se había equivocado y por la rareza colgó la llamada… busco en su agenda el numero del móvil del rubio para volver a marcar aunque era rara vez que lo hiciese a ese numero, pero en la habitación tampoco lo conseguía, algo impaciente en el teléfono y al repicar varias veces es contestado nuevamente por una voz femenina de manera suave, el solo miro el teléfono y se pregunta a donde coño restare llamando, intrigado por la voz de la joven dice_

_¿Hola quien eres?.......pregunto el viejo_

_¡Hinata!!! ¿Y usted? ya que le noto la voz algo mayor, Para ti solo ¡Jiraya!!. _

_¡Jiraya! repitió la joven mirando al rubio, Al escuchar el nombre que pronuncio la chica se dice Mierda no lo he llamado… y voltear a contestar diciéndole permíteme cogiendo el móvil._

_¡Hola viejo como estas!_

_Jiraya que estaba en plan de seductor con la joven le contesta vaya hasta que apareciste, por lo menos ya se ¿porque no me has llamado? por lo visto ¿has estado muy ocupado?… y por cierto _

_¿Quien es ella?......pregunto Jiraya_

_El rubio le contesto no es lo que crees… ah si como quieres y dime Naruto ¿porque atendió tus llamadas? O ¿es que llame en mal momento?_

_Con el rostro algo cabreado el rubio solo atino a decir no digas estupideces crees que soy como tu. Y al decir eso no se da cuenta que hinata lo estaba observando hasta levantar su vista y ve sus ojos que le miraban detenidamente y hacerle señas de que va por algo, este asienta con su cabeza pero al verla alejarse este instintivamente va caminando hacia el final del pasillo e recostarse a unos de los estantes donde la podía ver claramente, realmente no sabe que le estaba diciendo jiraya solo seguía con la mirada a la joven..._

_- Eh mocoso despierta estas ahí!! _

_Eh si contesto sacándolo del trance en que estaba, dime viejo para que me llamabas , se escucho como alguien que respira hondo y exhala de golpe ,y decirle mira naruto no se en que plan andas pero me alegra que estés bien, solo te recuerdo para que tomaste tus vacaciones._

_Si lo se, créeme que lo eh estado meditando le decía el joven, Me parece bien y por cierto que tal es la joven._

_¿Es bonita? ……………le pregunto jiraya._

_El joven solo le contesto "bonita" no, es "HERMOSA" al responderle de esa manera el viejo afirma ah entonces "te gusta la chica", Pues la verdad "SI" no puedo mentirte y dime naruto ¿de donde es? dejándolo callado ya que no tenia respuesta que darle, no le eh preguntado todavía dijo el rubio. _

_Queeeeeeeee……………le contesto el viejo_

_Vaya que si eres lento le cuestiono el viejo y ¿como es? Me imagino que eso si lo sabes verdad, ya te lo dije es hermosa tiene una mirada muy seductora además sus ojos son muy especiales son de color perla que mas bien parecieran dos lunas, aja seguía diciendo jiraya, su piel es tan blanca y su cabello es de un color oscuro con un toque azulado al joven decir eso quedo callado un momento._

_Y escuchar un sonido por el teléfono, que es ese ruido no estarás escribiendo eso verdad cuestiono el joven… Jiraya del otro lado tenia una libreta y un lápiz escribiendo lo que Naruto le decía y pensando este parece una historia interesante para mi próximo libro (la aventura de un adolescente) riendo con morbosidad hasta escuchar el grito del rubio._

_¡Oye!! no estarás copiando todo lo que te he dicho, eh no para nada dijo el viejo y pensando "estos jóvenes de hoy en día son demasiados estresados". Mejor hablamos mas tarde dijo el rubio además no quiero ponerme de mal humor y menos cuando estoy con ella, OK vale vale hablamos luego dijo el viejo colgando la llamada._

_Este guarda su móvil y se devuelve a buscar los ramen llevándolos variados para todos, para que cada uno escogiera el que desee y se dirige donde la joven, al detener su carrito de un lado se le acerca muy despacio por la espalda y decirle al oído "te ayudo" cosa que asusto a la joven tanto que se le cayeron las manzanas que había escogido._

_Este que sonríe por la maldad que acababa de hacer se agacho para recoger una que había rodado por el suelo y cuando fue agarrarla es detenida por el pie de una persona que estaba parada allí, este solo agarro la fruta y al levantar su vista ve unas hermosas piernas de la chica que estaba en minifalda justamente frente a el y fue subiendo pausadamente contemplándola hasta quedar casi cara con ella y decirle gracias…_

_Y se da vuelta para toparse con el rostro de hinata que lo había visto todo y solo bajo su mirada para escoger otras, la joven rubia de unos inmenso ojos azules le dice me llamo Harem (chica versión jutsu-sexi de naruto) y no escuchar respuesta… Esta que era algo sexi camino hacia el rubio preguntándole_

_¿Como te llamas?............... pregunto Harem_

_Eh no quiero ser grosero pero estoy con alguien, Mmm... Te refieres a la insípida que esta ahí señalando a hinata, Este sudo frío no sabia como reaccionaria Hinata y de una le dijo agradezco tu amabilidad pero no aceptare que te expreses así de ella, porque mejor no te vas … la rubia que estaba coqueteando directamente al joven le dice esta bien aunque ella no puede darte lo que yo te puedo dar... hinata en ese momento miro a la rubia con ganas de ahorcarla pero respiro hondo no quería perder su temperamento, solo la ve como estaba vestida de esa manera tan provocativa y pensó no vale la pena… _

_Naruto se decía Rayos como salgo de esta, porque tenia que aparecer una"zorrita" en este preciso momento. Y solo contesto tienes razón harem mirando a hinata, quizás ella no se exhiba tanto como tu ,pero eso es todo lo que tu tienes para ofrecer, solo unos pechos grandes, de lo demás estas totalmente vacía careces de todo e incluso de cerebro y no estoy buscando chicas como tu._

_Dejando a la joven Harem algo molesta y contestarle tu te lo pierdes y se va… Naruto se dice bien pude sacármela de encima y ahora me toca Hinata. _

_La joven peliazul solo dice ya vengo y sale en dirección al baño al llegar y abrir el grifo del lavamanos y se lanza un poco de agua a su rostro y verse en el espejo. Estaba talmente roja de la rabia que tenia, tubo que contenerse demasiado para no hacer un espectáculo. _

_El joven rubio solo la siguió esperándola afuera lleno de preocupación, Mierda como fue a pasarme algo como esto y frente de ella, no quiero verla llorar y menos por mi culpa. La peliazul aunque no estaba llorando solo estaba furica y se dijo es verdad lo que dijo esa chica con solo mirarme puedo ver mi fatal aspecto y recordar meses atrás cuando se vio en la misma situación en su habitación aunque con la diferencia de que el no es como "SASORI"._

_Se aparta un poco del espejo y se dice, no llorare no tengo porque hacerlo, no soy tan débil como creen y si llego el momento de cambiar pues cambiare, además No había tenido el valor de hacerlo pero quiero hacerlo no solo por mi, si no por el también... __Naruto se merece alguien mejor no a una chica que este llorando todo el día, no todas las veces el estará allí para limpiarme las lagrimas, yo tengo que saber defenderme sola aun en su presencia y secando su rostro y acomodarse el cabello salio._

_Naruto que aguardaba impaciente afuera al verla salir quedo sorprendido ante su reacción, la joven le da una sonrisa y decirle se nos esta haciendo tarde debemos apurarnos, este le responde "si" siguiendo a la joven nuevamente donde las manzanas y este le vuelve a peguntar ¿estas segura de llevarlas?… "si" perfectamente además me gustan, el empezó a elegir al azar algunas y dárselas, esta solo le dice espera un momento no debes escogerlas así _

_Este quedando algo confuso miro la fruta pensando como que así no se escogen, yo pensé que solo las agarro las pongo en la bolsa y ya… _

_Hinata solo tomo una diciéndole tienes que usar tus sentidos para poder elegir la adecuada, puedes tocarla sutilmente para no dañarla y saber si están firmes y lisas de esta manera no llevarte una que este golpeada, Este observa bien lo que le dice la joven siguiendo sus instrucciones, tu vista percibe su color intenso de la piel de la manzana, lo ves este asienta con su cabeza, debe ser brillante y para saber que esta madura solo debes oler su aroma que debe ser algo dulce._

_Este empezó a perder el sentido de la explicación ya no estaba poniendo la atención adecuada en la manzana, Pero ¿porque tiene que hablarme así? ¿Esta jugando conmigo? ¿Me esta seduciendo? __O ¿se esta vengando de mi por el incidente? Se cuestionaba el rubio… terminada la explicación de la joven._

_¿Puedes escoger una?........ Preguntó la joven _

_Este solo se acerco a ella pero Hinata le leyó sus intenciones y levanta su mano para pararlo diciendo la fruta esta ahí y señalo al otro lado, Este sonrío un poco y le contesta ya lo se, Entonces porque vienes para acá si sabes que estamos atrasados._

_Acortando su distancia y tomándola por la cintura la acerco, y con su mano fue subiendo por su espalda acariciándola hasta llegar a su hombro, con sus dedos fue rozando Suavemente su cuello y sus mejillas, hinata que estaba roja como un tomate le pregunta ¿que estas haciendo?...el solo contesto, estoy siguiendo las instrucciones que me distes dejando a la joven algo nerviosa diciéndole este no es el lugar para esto... el rubio solo dice estoy escogiendo algo que me gusta!! _

_Dejando a la joven aun más nerviosa, para solo contestar ya es tarde N...Naruto, el rubio __Que tenia una mirada penetrante en ella, solo la soltó diciéndole esta bien, pero solo por esta vez te dejo ir… y se aleja un poco dándole la espalda y agarrar unas frutas._

_Una vez terminada las compras el rubio le dice solo falta algo y busca unos jugos de tomate, hinata se sorprendió y le pregunto ¿para qué es eso? ¿No pensaras ponerlo en el ramen? Le cuestiono al rubio haciéndole reír y contestarle no tranquila no cocino tan mal como tu amiga pero esto es para SAI y Neji que ayer los llevaban a duras penas…. Ah entiendo. _

_Estos al estar en caja para cancelar hinata iba a sacar dinero pero el rubio no se lo permitió deja yo invito y al sacar de su billetera la tarjeta sin darse cuenta se cae una foto que tenia guardada… la joven al ver que algo se había caído la recoge y el voltearla ve una foto de naruto abrazando una joven pelo castaño bastante bonita._

_En la villa Temari estaba hablando con shikamaru, al parecer todo salio como lo habíamos planeado "no" decía la rubia, si pero no me habías dicho que tan caliente iban a ser esos juegos, además me toco disimular muy bien para que no se dieran cuenta y casi se cae las cosas por culpa de neji que no quería jugar, bueno si pero tienes que agradecérmelo a mi también,_

_¿Por qué?..... Cuestiono shikamaru _

_Si yo te dije que algo había ocurrido después que ellos regresaron de bailar, si ya se decía la rubia pero el se dio cuenta de algo, de ¿Qué? Pregunto el joven, De la bebida que le dimos a hinata. Esto es problemático decía el joven, pero no te preocupes el no se lo dirá, y como estas tan segura...ah porque yo también tengo mis métodos, esta es mi chica pensó shikamaru._

_Sasuke que estaba conversando en otra parte con Sakura sobre el encuentro de ellos en la mañana así que te gusto decía el pelinegro a la chica arrinconándola hacia la pared, esta al retroceder unos pasos quedo totalmente pegada a ella , sentía que se le venia el mundo encima de tener al chico que le gustaba en esa posición, su mirada era tan fija que podía ver ese color negro de sus ojos con algo de brillo , se sentía acorralada sin poder escapar pero para nada le desagradaba la situación, y solo sentir los labios de el tocar los de ella para besarla nuevamente, quería continuar lo que había dejado a medias por culpa del grito de hinata._

_Naruto que estaba firmando el recibo de pago no se había dado cuenta lo que se había caído, al terminar y darle las gracias a la cajera se voltea adonde hinata esta le tiende la mano dándole un fotografía y diciéndole es muy bonita tu novia…_

_¡Novia!_

_Extrañado por el comentario de la joven pero al ver que ella le daba algo este miro lo que era para quedar con sus ojos como platos, y preguntarle_

_- ¿De donde salio esto?.............. Le pregunto el rubio_

_Se te callo de tu cartera, pero guárdala viendo el reloj del joven le dice ya es tarde debemos irnos, para darle la espalda y caminar al jeep, este se le cayo el mundo en ese momento pensó trágame tierra, si tenia algunas ilusiones con ella creo que hasta aquí llego._

_Mierda mierda se repetía siempre Amaru tiene que aparecer en el peor momento, y solo agarro las bolsas de las cosas y fue caminando al vehiculo, al llegar dejo las bolsas le abrió la puerta e ir a su lugar Al estar sentado frente al volante recostó su cabeza en el y pensó no me queda de otra que decírselo así que respiro profundo y cuando se armo de valor a contarle_

_Hinata le dice no te estoy pidiendo explicaciones, así que guárdate tus comentarios. P…pero h…hinata déjame decirte, ya no importa dijo ella nuevamente y por favor podemos irnos, nos están esperando, el joven rubio solo quedo en silencio por unos instantes. _

_Naruto observo la foto y pensó por un momento y sonreír diciendo tienes razón creo que estoy en deuda con ella… ahora fue hinata quien miro al rubio intrigada, veras Hinata se que estamos atrasados pero esto es mas importante, por culpa de Amaru que es la chica de la foto, y "si" es verdad, era mi novia "pero ya no" y por sus acciones es que hoy estoy aquí y si no fuera por ella no te hubiera conocido…_

_Encendiendo el vehiculo y sin decir nada mas se marchan al hotel nuevamente, en la vía pone algo música (dance) Se pone sus lentes de sol y sube el volumen (Summer love – remember pueden bajarlo por youtube y subirle el volumen) opcional_

_El quería una reacción de ella, solo la miraba por el espejo algo ansiosos por eso puso la música para disimular su nerviosismo, la joven que solo lo miraba sin saber que hacer, bajo su rostro y se reclino al respaldar del asiento para ver el paisaje._

_Diablos esto es más difíciles de lo que pensé se decía el rubio pero porque no me abrazo pensé que le gustaba, es que no fui lo suficientemente claro con ella, será que no entendió lo que le dije. En esto la otra canción había terminado y empezó a sonar la siguiente_

_ ( EVERYTIME WE TOUCH- CASCADA VERSION DANCE) __opcional pueden bajarla y subirle el volumen_

I still hear your voice

When you sleep next to me

I still feel your touch

In my dreams

Forgive me my weakness

But I don't know why

Without you it's hard to survive

_La joven al empezar a sonar esta canción cuya letra la conocía muy bien, y quedarse pensando en el mensaje de la misma y voltea solo un poco a ver al rubio que estaba con la mirada fija en la vía bueno eso creía ella_

'Cause every time we touch

I get this feeling,

And every time we kiss

I swear I can fly,

Can't you feel my heart beat fast

I want this to last

Need you by my side

'Cause every time we touch

I feel the static,

And every time we kiss

I reach for the sky,

Can't you hear my heart beat slow

I can't let you go

Want you in my life

_Hinata le dice algo pero por el alto volumen este no entiende el contenido y se acerco a la música para bajar el volumen y esta le sostiene la mano para que no la apagara, haciendo que el rubio se volteara algo sorprendido y esta con su cabeza se niega, ella solo se acerco al oído del joven diciéndole puedes detenerte un momento._

Your arms are my castle

Your heart is my sky

They wipe away tears that I've cried

The good and the bad times

We've been through them all

You make me rise when I fall

_Naruto en ese momento pensó que le iba a dar algo, casi se le para la respiración al escuchar su petición y sentirla tan cerca. Cosa que trato de mantener la serenidad y aparcar aun lado de la vía._

'Cause every time we touch

I get this feeling,

And every time we kiss

I swear I can fly,

Cna't you feel my heart beat fast

I want this to last

Need you by my side

'Cause every time we touch

I feel the static,

And every time we kiss

I reach for the sky,

Can't you hear my heart beat slow

I can't let you go

Want you in my life

_Hinata que había estado pensando todo lo sucedido y esa canción venir en ese momento recordó perfectamente el significado de es sueño que había tenido esa mañana y al parar ella solo se decía como Hare eso, no tengo la misma forma de ser de el._

'Cause every time we touch

I get this feeling,

And every time we kiss

I swear I can fly,

Can't you feel my heart beat fast

I want this to last

Need you by my side

_Al detenerse esta bajo del vehiculo y camino hacia el frene de este dándole la espalda al joven que estaba dentro, y con una incertidumbre terrible de lo que quería hacer la joven, se bajo del jeep también camino hasta quedar en frente y recostándose al vehiculo, pero no se le aproximo a ella, no sabia que tenia en mente solo espero que ella le dijera algo… Hinata que solo se mantuvo en silencio con la mirada fija al mar. Naruto pensó que diablos solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo ella nunca ara algo así por mi , y se da vuelta y rozando su mano por el vehiculo de una manera muy pausada al llegar a la puerta cuando se disponía abrirla siente una sensación de calidez y unos brazos que lo rodean de una manera muy suave…_

_

* * *

_

_Hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo, creo que un poquito problemático pero en fin ella tenia que saber de la existencia de Amaru, y de paso ponerse un poquito de pilas para que las otras chicas no le quiten a su rubio… (Risas). Y el próximo capitulo será algo (TENTADOR) por así decirlo, espero que les haya gustado y por fin arreglaron la Pág., ya me había preocupado de no poder subir los capítulos… pero en fin eso pasa_

_Rayos en la Noche de ayer tenia el capitulo casi listo, solo estaba anexando unas cosas y zuasss me quede a oscuras de repente…. Me dije coñooo no puede ser, se había ido la luz en toda la manzana de donde vivo y con eso se borro todo lo que había escrito ya que no estaba guardado, se pueden imaginar la impotencia que se siente en un momento como ese, solo llego la luz esta mañana o sea que les puedo decir…_

_Agradeciendo a mis Fansfic_

_Etolplow-Kun__!hola! querido amigo como estas realmente te parece que fue corto el capitulo, yo no se, a mi me pareció que estuvo bien y el beso de verdad me faltaron algunos detalles pero mas adelante quizás mejore y lo tuyos también han estado bien… Arigato_

_Shinofan__: ¡hola! Querida amiga realmente a muchos de ustedes le paso por la mente nada naruto era un Chef (risas), pero si leen desde el principio de la historia pueden detallarse que el viejo jiraya era el que cocinaba y le da esos ramen instantáneos para el viaje. Y si el beso fue como una reconciliación, Mmm... De verdad no lo había pensado...pero gracias por el concejo. _

_Susuna__: ¡hola! Querida amiga me alegra que veas a naruto así de tierno, creo que lo merece y me sorprendió que no me comentaras nada del pequeño beso, pero gracias por seguir leyendo y espero que este capitulo te guste….Arigato_

_Heero Kusanagi__: ¡hola! Sergio como estas gracias por tus comentarios y por cierto ley tus 2 capítulos pendientes y te deje mi opinión de ellos…Saludos_

_Myri Weslay28__: ¡hola! Realmente nunca dejas de sorprenderme tus mensajes, de verdad los disfruto tanto a veces me haces reír con tus ocurrencias, y si yo también solicito uno así (risas) pero en fin no me quejo con el que tengo…. Arigato_

_Naruto Uchihamn002__: ¡hola ¡como estas me agrada que te guste mi fic y disculpa por meterme donde no me llamen…. En relación a recomendarte un fic es un poco complicado ya que no se que gustos tienes ni cuantos de esta Pág. has leído pero en fin te recomiendo las que tengo en mi lista de favoritos, claro hay algunas que no eh anexado todavía ya que estoy esperando mas capítulos haber que tal continúan las tramas._

_Kierinahana__: ¡hola! Me sorprendes que me digas que te alegre otro mal día, y muchas gracias por expresarte así de mi historia, yo se que tiene muchos errores pero igual te gusta y la entiendes que eso es lo importante, solo espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y espero sorprenderte el próximo ya que en este creo que no hay nada gracioso…Arigato_

_Denishitaz__!hola! querida amiga Como estas, realmente me asustaste el otro día de eso que pensaras que te estaba borrando tus comentarios, pero ya te escribí acerca de eso y me si ese naruto es algo erosenin (risas) a ver que se me ocurre para el próximo capitulo… Arigato y de verdad yo también creo que se derritió hinata...Arigato por leerme_

_Black-sky-666__: ¡hola! Como estas definitivamente a mi también me gusta los métodos pocos usuales que tiene este rubio pero en fin, se que son muy pocos los hombres con esas características pero aquí les dejo un concejito a ver si pillan alguito…_

_Lennaparis__: ¡hola! Lenna sabes muchas gracias por tu paciencia y preocupación en querer dejarme tu comentario se que fue frustrante ya que a mi me paso igual, pero al parecer ya esta solucionado y si este naruto es un poco seductor que el original, aunque el del anime no se queda muy atrás si no fuera por tantas peleas estoy segura que el seria algo así… Arigato por tu comentario _


	12. Chapter 12

_¡Hola! Este es mi primer FIC espero que sea de agrado de todos ustedes y por favor discúlpenme si lo escribo con errores, espero sus comentarios sean buenos o malos Arigato…_

_La Historia es Original Mía, pero los personajes Pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi._

* * *

_Tentaciones_

_Naruto pensó que diablos solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo, ella nunca ara algo así por mi , y se da vuelta y rozando su mano por el vehiculo de una manera muy pausada al llegar a la puerta cuando se disponía abrirla siente una sensación de calidez y unos brazos que lo rodean de una manera muy suave…_

_Hinata al abrazarlo se da cuenta que estaba temblando como una hoja y pensando en todo lo sucedido para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos, solo había un temor mayor que todas esa chicas juntas detrás de el, era el miedo a no saber que pasara luego de esas vacaciones, era un futuro incierto para ella y de estar enamorándose quizás de alguien que no volverá a saber de el, además el vive en otra ciudad lejos de konoha y no hay la mas remota posibilidad de verse tan seguido y en ese momento era su mayor preocupación que fuera a perderlo._

_Naruto que sentía el nerviosismo de ella en sus manos, no hacia falta que ella le dijera nada podía percibirlos perfectamente aunque el no sabia que pensaba ella, solo quedo por un instante inmóvil no quiso adelantarse a sacar conclusiones sin saber porque razón ella se encontraba en ese estado._

_La joven solo empezó a decir de una manera muy dulce naruto alguna vez has tenido la sensación de que alguien te toca y te habla mientras duermes…Este que tenia el corazón latiendo a mil por hora solo quedo con los ojos mas abiertos de lo normal y recordar claramente ese sueño que había tenido unos meses atrás con aquella joven de cabellos largos y de aroma a lirios, aunque no sabia si ella existía en realidad o no, le respondió "si " entiendo lo que me dices pero _

_¿Porque me preguntas eso?............ dijo el rubio_

_E…Es q…que y...yo….pensó por un instante dejando al joven algo intrigado no sabia a que venia al caso ese comentario , Hinata solo empezó diciéndole esta mañana cuando desperté había tenido un sueño extraño para mi, al principio todo era oscuro y muy doloroso hasta que llego alguien que se me acerco y empezó hablarme a preocuparse por mi, además de tomarme de la mano llevándome a otro lugar , todo fue tan rápido y tan distinto al anterior panorama que experimentaba y de un momento a otro todo había cambiando a mi alrededor , sentía que me protegía o era yo quien me sentía resguardada con el, tanto así que hasta me beso y podía escuchar claramente que me llamaba, su voz se me hizo tan familiar pero no sabia quien era hasta el momento que desperté!!_

_Naruto en ese instante tomo las manos de ella y quedando pensativo a la vez intrigado giro para quedar cara a cara con mirándola fijamente pensó en sus palabras, lo sabia estaba soñando con alguien pero ¿Quién será ese alguien? y en ese momento el recordó lo que había hecho estando en su habitación y responderse a si mismo esa persona pudiera ser "YO" su sorpresa se hizo evidente y de solo pensar en que el pudiera ser esa persona del que estaba hablando le hacia sentir una emoción y preguntarle seriamente _

_¿Quién era?............ Dímelo por favor le cuestionaba el rubio_

_Hinata que solo lo veía a esos ojos que le hacían perder el control de donde estaba, y decirle directamente esa persona no me cabe la menor duda que eras "TU"._

_Esto dejo al rubio con una expresión entre una alegre y a la vez llena de preocupación y decirle tengo algo importante que preguntarte solo respóndeme nada mas, esta que lo observaba de una manera dulce y con un sonrojo en su rostro le responde_

_¿Qué cosa? …………....pregunto la joven algo ruborizada_

_El joven rubio parecía haberse dado cuenta de una cosa, ella estaba siendo una persona demasiado importante en su vida y si tenia que dar el siguiente pasó tenía que saber de una vez por todas lo más importante_

_¿Quiero saber de donde eres?..... Le pregunto _

_¿De donde soy? cuestiono la joven dejándola algo desconcertada por la pregunta…. Si respondió el rubio impaciente por la respuesta… Soy de Konoha dijo la joven… Naruto solo repitió tomándola por los hombros "de Konoha has dicho"…. si fue lo que dije porque? Lo preguntas le cuestiono la joven, en ese momento naruto la soltó llevándose las manos al rostro quedando en shock no esperaba que ella fuese de ese lugar y en ese momento no pudo ocultar su felicidad, no podía creer que vive precisamente en esa ciudad, esto no puede ser tiene que ser un sueño se decía mientras caminaba de aquí para allá. _

_Hinata que no entendía muy bien lo que ocurría, solo se armo de valor para decirle y eso nada mas querías saber? Haciendo detener al rubio para voltear a verla y decirle Si eso nada mas quería saber Porque lo demás esta muy claro._

_Muy claro dijo la joven pestañando varias veces y llevándose uno de sus dedos a su boca en señal de preocupación no estaba entendiendo nada, Pero yo si quiero preguntarte algo dijo la joven ¿que cosa? dijo el_

_¿Qué soy para ti?.................... Pregunto hinata_

_Naruto solo la ve y con una sonrisa se aproximo haciéndola retroceder unos pasos para ir pegándola contra el vehiculo y con su mano acariciar el rostro de ella, para darle un tierno beso en su mejilla y susurrarle en su oído yo seré para ti lo que tu quieres que sea, alejándose un poco con la mirada llena de brillo y una media sonrisa quedo esperando su respuesta… Hinata que se puso mas roja que un tomate ante la respuesta del joven, en ese momento no le salía las palabras aunque sabía claramente la respuesta... _

_Al no escuchar nada este solo la vuelve a pegar contra el jeep y decirle "dime te comieron la lengua los ratones le decía el rubio o me dirás que lo necesitas pensar mejor", ella solo lo miro fijamente y le dice no es eso, es que… _

_¿Qué? ….Dijo el_

_No se si será lo mejor para los dos ya que vivimos en diferentes ciudades le decía ella, Mmm... Entiendo tu preocupación dijo el pero sabes todo tiene solución y no quiero que te preocupes por eso._

_P...pero dijo ella cuando el solo la interrumpió al sentir como sus labios rozaban los de ella, Hinata solo pudo responder poniendo su dedo índice en su labio haciéndolo detenerse de repente dejándolo desconcertado por un momento hasta que fue ella con la punta de su uña fue rozando todo el borde de su boca, era un contacto tan lleno de ternura como de incitación que al terminar de delinear sus labios se detuvo a contemplarlos por un segundo dejando su dedo quieto por un momento sobre los labios de el, Naruto solo aguardo un instante para esperar su siguiente paso y al verla de esa manera tan llena de ternura su mirada, el solo le da una pequeña insinuación dándole un pequeño beso en su dedo de una manera sutil atrayéndola un poco mas y volviendo a besarle y con cada contacto la miraba detenidamente, hinata Leia como sus ojos le pedían a gritos que lo besara. _

_Y con una tímida sonrisa y su rostro enrojecido de una manera muy superficial empezó a rozar sus finos labios con los de el, Naruto que solo le dio riendas sueltas a la imaginación de ella para que jugara como quisiera, aguardando solamente que le besara como realmente ella es y no quería perder la magia del momento por alguna prisa, pero solo el hecho de rozar y jugar con el le hacia desearla mas, era tan excitante esa confusión de no saber como y esos toque tan sutiles , además le gustaba ese cosquilleo en la comisura de sus labios que le hacían perder el control un poco, que le inducían unas ganas horribles de besarla salvajemente pero se contenía, hasta que ella decidiera unir sus labios a los de el, fue en ese momento cuando se unieron totalmente fue tan intenso el simple hecho de tocar sus labios como ardiente su sensación ,despertando así todos sus sentidos y ese simple contacto fue un estallido de deseo retenido, sus toques ya no eran toques ahora eran caricias mucho mas intensas y profundas, su respiración era tan cortada como acelerada a la vez que el rubio le acariciaba su rostro, la atracción hacia ella era tan fuerte que empezó a besarla con tanta pasión que ni el mismo pensó que sentiría por alguien, su vista se nublo estaba realmente perdido en ella en ese momento._

_Hinata que estaba dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos, fue acortando distancia para sentir su respiración al igual que la del joven y abrazándolo de una manera fuerte y segura atrayéndolo más y sentir como sus manos sujetaban su cara y sus dedos acariciaban su cabello que le rozaba el rostro por la brisa. Era realmente una sensación llena de pasión, sus lenguas eran un sin fin de caricias que no tenían ningún patrón a seguir era una rienda suelta a su imaginación, hasta que por falta de respiración se aparta un poco para tomar aliento y luego de haber aspirado un par de veces el joven nuevamente la empezó a besar._

_Al separarse ambos jóvenes no podían esconder el sentimiento que les aguardo en ese momento tanto que el la abrazo por unos segundos, mientras ella tenia su rostro totalmente enrojecido, y el rubio la miro debiéndole creo que es hora de irnos además hace un calor sofocante no crees. __Esta asienta y la soltó para ella entrar rápidamente al vehiculo, cosa que el también hizo no sin antes regalarse unas miradas llenas de picardía mutuamente acompañadas de una sonrisa e partir nuevamente rumbo al hotel._

_En la villa_

_Shikamaru e temari estaban algo pensativos y hambrientos, hablaban entre si de porque se estaban demorando tanto esos dos, no sabía a donde habían ido y eso ponía de mal humor a cualquiera._

_Entretanto sasuke subía con Sakura luego de una plática algo práctica y ver como sus amigos estaban impacientes a la espera del almuerzo…. Sakura solo decía ven si yo hubiera hecho la comida ya hubiéramos almorzado... __Tsk con una mueca en el rostro shikamaru se decía prefiero esperar a que uno salga envenenado por esta loca…_

_Hinata solo se sentó a escuchar las melodías de la música que tenia el rubio y este solo se limito a manejar rápidamente. _

_En la villa mientras conversaban de otras cosas, escuchan como un alto sonido inunda el lugar, y sasuke dice creo que llegaron. Y se escucha unos pasos rápidos dirigirse a el ventanal y confirmar Vaya hasta que por fin los niños aparecen decía molesta temari._

_Al aparcar el jeep el rubio se quedo sentado algo pensativo y hinata lo ve algo preocupada y le pregunta ¿te sucede algo?... no es que me olvide de hacer algo muy importante dijo el rubio_

_¿Qué cosa olvidaste?.........pregunto curiosa la joven_

_Y sacando de su billetera la foto de Amaru le contesta esto y empezó a romperla en pedacitos pequeños, volteándose a ver a hinata le dice ya no tengo porque tenerla, ella ya no significa nada para mi... y bajándose del jeep se acerco a la cesta de basura mas cercana y arrojo los pedazos en el .. dejando a la joven realmente sorprendida por tal acción, no pensó que haría eso pero verle actuar de esa manera sabia que era alguien de confiar no por romper la foto o algún vinculo si no mas bien porque no era de esos que andaban por ahí con varias a la vez y se tomaba los compromisos en serio._

_El rubio al devolverse para tomar las bolsas y entro con ella a la habitación de sus amigos que al poner u pie adentro se dan cuenta que los estaban esperando hace un buen rato… _

_Muy bonito estas son horas de llegar le decía enfadada Temari, el rubio solo le contesto eh disculpen es que se nos presento varios problemitas en el camino. Hinata para salir del problemon dice mejor voy a preparar la comida y escuchar, "no" yo dije que la hacia yo le contesto el rubio._

_Mejor pon esto en la nevera para que Sai e Neji se la tomen fría, y dirigiéndose a la cocina sacan una olla y ponen a hervir el agua para la cocción de los ramen. __A los pocos minutos ya estaba hecho el almuerzo y todos rápidamente se sentaron a comer, sin decir nada, no sabían si era porque tenían un hambre atroz o porque era buena esa comida instantánea._

_Las chicas levantan todo el desorden de la mesa y se apartan a un lado para hablar entre ellas, los chicos se sentaron para el otro lado a conversar también_

_Cuéntanos hinata que paso entre tu y naruto le decía temari y no me vengas con cuentos ya que saliste de aquí con brillo en los labios y por lo que puedo ver no tienes ni rastro de ellos._

_La joven quedo sorprendida y apenada a la vez tanto que sentía como un calor se apoderaba de su rostro. Naruto que esta algo alejado pude ver que hinata tenia un fuerte color en su cara cosa que le hizo sonreír un poco ya que se imagino lo que le estaban preguntando._

_Sasuke e shikamaru le estaban preguntando algunas cosas al rubio pero este tenia reflejada en su cara una sonrisa de idiota, estos solo se miran entre si y volteando en dirección a donde se dirigía su mirada y constatar el motivo por el cual se estaba riendo solo. _

_¡Hinata! se dicen entre si_

_No seas tan baka por lo menos disimula un poco no? Le decía sasuke, Eh… contesto el rubio, shikamaru cruzando sus brazos le dice que te traes con ella, te gusta verdad._

_Este no quería darle explicaciones pero sasuke insistía diciéndole la verdad no esta tan mal creo que la invitare a salir mañana, este reacciono diciéndole ni se te ocurra con voz algo molesto _

_¿Qué ya son novios? o algo por el estilo le cuestiono Sasuke_

_Eso no te incumbe contesto el joven levantándose de la silla donde estaba y camino hacia donde estaba ella y decirle nos vemos mañana hinata y abrió la puerta y se fue._

_este naruto como siempre tan idiota, no cambia es tan estupido que no se acuerda que fui yo quien se la presento decía sasuke, entonces eso quiere decir que si paso algo hoy y quizás ya sean novios le respondió shikamaru. Mmm... No creo hinata no se haría novia tan rápido de alguien o si decía sasuke. Pues la verdad al verla así no garantizo nada contesto shikamaru_

_Hinata tampoco les dijo nada en ese momento a ninguna de ellas, no sabia si decirle lo que había ocurrido pero antes de que le estuvieran bromeando por el asunto prefirió no comentarles._

_Naruto que había salido algo cabreado se decía este teme siempre sacándome de mis casillas, que ni lo intente porque soy capaz de torcerle el cuello, ella no es como las otras chicas que el esta acostumbrado a conquistar, ella es y se detuvo a pensar por un momento en la respuesta._

"_Es mi novia ahora"_

_Suena extraño decirlo pero así es después de lo que paso hoy no me cabe la menor duda. Y entra a su habitación se da una ducha y se acuesta en su cama con su ipod a escuchar algo de música para relajarse un poco._

_Llegada la noche cada uno en su cama recordando en las cosas vividas en el día y pensando como será el mañana, y con esos pensamientos se quedan dormidos…_

_A la mañana siguiente_

_Al salir los rayos del sol la joven peli azul quería sentir su calor aunque Era demasiado temprano y sus amigas dormían todavía no quiso despertarlas, así que decide ir sola a la playa, se pone su bikini una faldita corta una blusa algo holgada, se recoge su cabello dejando un mechón de cada lado de su rostro y por encima su sombrero, se junta un brillo en los labios quedando algo rojizos, busca un libro lo mete en su bolso junto a las otras cosas dejando una nota para que sepan donde esta. Al salir se pone sus lentes enciende su ipod y se concentra en la melodía que sonaba llegando rápidamente a su destino._

_El joven rubio veía desde su ventana el mar y decir tengo la sensación de que hoy será un excelente día recoge su tabla y se marcha…_

_Hinata esta totalmente sola en el lugar, claro eran las 7am de la mañana quien iría a tomar sol a esa hora, saco su toalla la extiende sobre la arena pone una piedritas en cada esquina no quería que la brisa se la llevara._

_Naruto en ese momento llego al sitio, quedo sorprendido al ver a hinata ahí tan temprano, y decir lo intuía, sabia que iba a tener un excelente día ella esta aquí. __Y llega muy cuidadosamente para no hacer ruido y decirle ¡hola! Pero esta no lo escucho tenia el volumen un poco alto, Entonces solo se quedo parado esperando a que volteara pero al estar esperando el solo empezó a mirar sus piernas que eran realmente bonitas y bien formadas, y al momento de ella darse vuelta y toparse con su rostro da un grito del susto que se llevo._

_¡Hinata!_

_No grites por favor le decía el rubio, esta se saca sus audífonos y le reclama, no hagas eso a caso me quieres matar del susto!!_

_Esta bien lo siento es que no pensé en conseguirte aquí o me estabas buscando? Le cuestiono el joven._

_Esto ultimo la hizo ruborizarse un poco, aunque ella no era de este tipo de mujeres que andaban detrás de los hombres no podía negar que tenia ganas de verlo. y __No te estaba buscando le dijo, solo vine a leer un poco y aprovechar los primeros rayos del sol, que no son tan fuertes para mi piel. Mmm... Ya veo y no me piensas saludar por lo menos le decía el joven._

_Ella solo se le acerco para darle un pequeño beso en sus labios, ahora si estoy complacido, Esta solo le da una sonrisa y sentándose en el paño que había extendido empieza a buscar algo en el bolso y le dice ten traje unas manzanas y este la coge diciéndole gracias y colocando la tabla en la arena se sentó y se puso a comerla._

_Hinata aprovecho ese momento que el estaba de espalda a ella para levantarse nuevamente y empezó a desabotonar su blusa para quitarse la ropa para quedar únicamente en bañador_

_El joven rubio al probar la fruta y saborear su sabor tan dulce, se decía y pensar que esta fruta es tan conocida como la fruta del pecado, de la perdición porque dirían algo como eso y se voltea a comentarle algo a hinata_

_Al verla quedo impactado al ver su Tes blanca, sintió una extraña sensación como miles de mariposas en el estomago al verla quitándose sutilmente su ropa aunque estaba de espaldas y de solo oír como desabotonaba su blusa lentamente y la dejaba deslizar suavemente por su espalda hasta caer sobre la toalla, y seguir cuidadosamente sus manos para ver como se paraban en sus caderas para __Sujetar su falda y bajarla lentamente acariciando toda su piel hasta caer completamente, ella expresaba tanta sensualidad sus sutiles movimientos y el al ver su espectacular figura, se sentía algo acalorado de tener semejante cuerpo tan hermoso delante de sus ojos, no daba crédito y realmente lo estaba disfrutando ._

_su vista creía que era solo una ilusión pero era totalmente cierto lo que veía, esa cintura era tan pequeña , sus caderas tenían una forma perfecta y ese color Rojo fuego le hacia resaltar aun mas su tono de piel, hasta sentía que su sangre hervía al solo mirarla._

_Es una tentación pensaba Parecía una manzana tan apetecible me la comería toda y recordó lo que estaba comiendo y decirse diablos esta fruta esta encantada y mirando a su alrededor para darse cuenta que estaban totalmente solos y decirse ya me siento como Adán en el paraíso. _

_La joven recogía su ropa para guardarla y sacando un libro del bolso se voltea frente a el, Este al verla se le paro la respiración diciendo _

_Diossssssss…. De donde salio todo eso se pregunto el rubio _

_Hinata lo ve y se asusta un poco trato de coger algo para taparse pero era demasiado tarde para eso, el ya la había contemplado toda, tenia esa mirada intensa puesta en los pechos de ella, la joven solo se sonrojo no podía hacer mas nada, el se había llevado varias impresiones en su vida pero esta nunca se la imagino. Y fue cuando empezó a sentir un fuerte calor pensando que era la hoguera del pecado que quería consumirlo y al ver un ángel con ese cuerpo que le incitaba a poseerlo tan lleno de deseos ,y verla así gateando hacia el de una forma tan sensual, solo sentía el calor intensificarse quemando cada centímetro de su piel y decirse "ella es muy tímida para hacer eso" o era el demonio que la había poseído. _

_El solo boto la manzana y sin decir nada se le fue encima de ella, esta al recibir el impacto del joven cae contra la arena, este solo se acuesta encima de ella, para empezar a besar de una manera apasionada y deslizando su mano por todo su cuerpo, cada beso que daba le excitaba mas, estaba totalmente descontrolado y fue bajando dejando un camino de pequeñas caricias con sus labios hasta detenerse justo delante de sus pechos y cuando se disponía a besarlos_

_Algo lo hizo salir de su fantasía al escuchar una dulce voz que le decía Naruto tu crees que el agua este fría a esta hora, eso espero se dijo realmente le temblaba el pulso temía que se cayera su temperamento y lanzarse sobre ella ahí mismo pero pensó calma calma solo es un espejismo nada de esto esta pasando en verdad… y cerro los ojos para calmarse_

_Hinata se le acerco y inocentemente le pone la mano en el rostro y le pregunta te sientes bien? que si me siento bien ..dijo ni te imaginas… tienes algo de fiebre estas muy caliente , el solo pensó ¿quien no estaría si te vistes así? Y ¿con esa cara de ángel? No sabes lo que te haría? Y rápidamente responderle si estoy bien _

_Ya veo contesto ella, y el tratando de pensar en otra cosa le pregunta_

_¿Qué libro estas leyendo?.....le dijo el joven_

_Ángeles y demonios le contesto la joven...ahora si estoy frito dijo no tengo salvación y coge su tabla diciéndole mejor voy a ver como esta el agua yo me meto y te digo como esta bien, hinata hace un gesto de afirmación y espera._

_Este al hacerlo sentía como si un vapor saliera de esta calmando el fuerte temperatura que tenia, Esta fría muy fría le decía y rogando a todos los cielos que no se metiera al agua, ya no podría aguantarse tanta tentacion de tocarla. _

_Esta bien lo Hare mas tarde y le da una dulce y tímida sonrisa y se recuesta a leer su libro, El __Solo decía Gracias Dios te debo una mirando al cielo._

_

* * *

_

_Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy solo espero que les haya gustado y a la vez que me disculpen por los errores de narración o de redacción que pueda cometer…. saludos y muchas graias a todos por seguir semana a semana mi historia......Arigato_

_Agradeciendo a mis fansfic_

_Denishitaz__: ¡Hola como estas! Se me había olvidado decirte me llamo Paula (risas) que cosas he hablado de todo menos en decir mi nombre… y con respecto a ese engendro del mal si es (Sasori) quien le ha hecho mucho daño a nuestra hinata. Y solo espero que te haya gustado este capitulo aunque me falta pulir muchas cosas… Saludos._

_Heero Kusanagi__: ¡hola! Sergio como estas si la rubia esa que no es mas que el jutsu de naruto en el anime, se quería levantar a el rubio como fuese que cosas y pensar que hay mujeres así, y eso de darle una golpiza a Sasori créeme que quizás puedan hacerse realidad tus deseos.. Arigato _

_Black sky 666__: ¡hola! Yo creo que salado no pero a punto y sabes pensé en una llamada de Amaru en ese momento pero era demasiado cargado no crees...pero gracias por la idea quizas tambien se haga realidad tus deseos…Arigato_

_Kierinahana__: ¡hola! Querida amiga como estas, se que es algo tarde cuando publique pero fue hoy que tuve tiempo para hacerlo y espero que haya quedado bien y sobre el cambio de hinata va de una o otra forma dará un pequeño giro por así decirlo ..Arigato por tus palabras que me inspiran a seguir mejorando (risas) en lo posible con lo desordenado que escribo… arigato_

_Lennparis__: ¡hola! Quería lenna lamento que te hayas indignado por lo que ocurrió en el automercado con la rubia, pero en realidad y lamento decirlo hay muchas mujeres así en la vida real claro muchas no utilizaran esa forma directa de hablar pero de que las hay las hay…y ese Sesori después de que te escriba lo que le hizo a hinata veré si le seguirás llamando lindo (risas)…Arigato_

_Hitaro245__: ¡hola! Como estas espero en este capitulo debió haber matado tu intriga, la verdad la decisión de ella fue cuando estuvo en el baño luego de haber tenido ese encuentro con la rubia pero aquí también trato de continuar con sus decisiones para eliminar cualquier duda que tengan…saludos Arigato_

_Shinofan__: ¡hola! Querida amiga como estas lamento que te apuraran con la computadora, sabes yo se que es pasar por eso a veces cuando estoy escribiendo un capitulo y me empiezan a decir que la apague me da un poco de rabia pero en fin que podemos hacer… y espero que este capitulo te haya dado la respuesta que esperabas._

_Etolplow-Kun__: ¡hola! Querido amigo como estas, se que no he leído tu fic pero te prometo que lo leeré este fin de semana, y con respecto a la foto yo creo que ni el mismo naruto sabia que estaba allí, no te ha pasado que buscas algo y no lo encuentras y aparece en el momento menos adecuado.. Bueno eso fue lo que le paso al rubio pero el salio bien de la situación…y gracias por el concejo de la computadora… Arigato_

_Susuna__: ¡hola querida amiga como estas, me alegra que te despertara esa sensación de ansiedad en saber que ocurría en el capitulo la verdad fue un poco intenso ciertas cosas y sobre todo Amaru tenia que aparecer de una manera para que hinata abriera los ojos de una vez… y espero haber explicado bien el capitulo y solo espero que lo disfrutes y muchas gracias por seguir y sabes leí el tuyo estuvo "de lujo" como todos tus fic. _

_Koste__: ¡hola! No gracias a ti por leerme y si hinata estuvo algo celosa, aunque trato de mantener la calma pero de que le dio celos le dio y sobre todo por Amaru… Saludos a ver que te pareció este._

_Myri weasley28__: ¡hola! Querida amiga espero que el capitulo de hoy te guste sobre todo la parte de naruto con la decisión de la foto, creo que te ara feliz y con respecto si Amaru era de la ultima película de anime de naruto "si" la verdad cuando la vi. Me dio una rabia que esa estuviera abrazado a nuestro naruto y hinata la hayan puesto de relleno en la película casi le mando una cara llena de insultos a kishimoto por ese desplante… y tranquila que el naruhina es un hecho. Arigato_

_Naruto Uchiha Mn002__: ¡hola! Como estas me alegran que te guste mi trama y espero seguir cumpliendo tú expectativa, y no me comentaste de cómo te gustan las historias para recomendarte una... bueno espero tu respuesta…saludos_

_Hiromihyuga24__: ¡hola! Bienvenida a mi historia, que bueno que te gusto la parte de los juegos, a mi me encantaron y disfrute cada uno de ellos y la verdad me gusta ponerme a inventar a ver que me sale de la cabeza...Risas Arigato por leerme._


	13. Chapter 13

_¡Hola! Este es mi primer FIC espero que sea de agrado de todos ustedes y por favor discúlpenme si lo escribo con errores, espero sus comentarios sean buenos o malos Arigato…_

_La Historia es Original Mía, pero los personajes Pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi._

* * *

_Esos Chocolates_

_Hinata al estar recostada sobre la toalla y tratando de leer un rato, no podía concentrarse tenia en la mente la expresión de naruto, ¿será que le parecí algo insinuadora? pero yo no lo estaba seduciendo, si mas bien me desvestí a espaldas de el para que no fuera a pensar mal o fuera a interpretar otra cosa y sentándose nuevamente cerro el libro para voltear en dirección al mar…_

_Naruto que estaba en ese momento sentado sobre su tabla flotando sobre las olas, se le veía algo confuso como si hablara con alguien que en realidad no estaba, el rubio se decía quede tan impresionado como tu yo no sabia que detrás de toda esa ropa se escondía un "Cuerpo Perfecto" y no solo eso tener esas dos poderosas razones ocultas , bajando su mirada le decía tienes que calmarte se que te gusto lo que vistes, y créeme eso seria un error en este momento me entiendes…además si me haces quedar de esta manera ella pudiera mal interpretar mis intenciones y no la quiero perder por algo tan instintivo estamos claros verdad o tendré que aplicarte tu castigo si no te calmas._

_Hinata solo busco su ipod para levantarse y caminar hacia la orilla de la playa para sentarse en la arena y dejar que las olas mojaran sus pies, Se pone sus audífonos, lo enciende para escuchar la siguiente canción.__( ANGEL - BELINDA).... __Aqui estoy_

_Tú también  
aunque sea en la imaginación, babe,  
esta vez  
quiero ser  
la luna llena que te espera  
y te ilumina  
como amiga te he sido fiel  
ahora te llevo en la piel  
se que no va a suceder  
pero lo puedo soñar._

_Contemplando el paisaje que tenia en frente, solo veía ese joven rubio que se veía muy apuesto con esa ropa muy pegada a su cuerpo _

_  
Te digo  
somos los dos  
como el aire que está  
flotando libre en la inmensidad  
oigo tu voz, sueño contigo  
y eres mi ángel de paz  
déjame volar  
a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar  
tus alas me llenan el alma._

_Y pensar que me ha besado varias veces y yo ni siquiera me eh opuesto a ninguno de ellos_

_  
Tu sello de amor  
lo llevo en la piel  
ser solo amigos, no es fácil, babe  
despertar es un dolor  
si no es verdad lo que yo mas quiero  
y aun espero.  
como amiga te he sido fiel  
ahora te llevo en la piel  
¿cuándo se va a terminar,  
o cuando se hará realidad?_

_No se que seré de el, aunque creo que soy su novia o quizás solo seamos amigos_

_  
Te digo  
somos los dos  
como el aire que está  
flotando libre en la inmensidad  
oigo tu voz, sueño contigo  
y eres mi ángel de paz  
déjame volar  
a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar  
tus alas me llenan el alma._

_Como me gustaría que el se acercase y me quitara esta duda que tengo_

_  
Te digo  
somos los dos  
como el aire que está  
flotando libre en la inmensidad  
tus alas me llenan el alma.  
Tanto miedo tengo de perderte  
tanto miedo de no verte mas  
aunque eres mi amigo  
para mi algo mas  
es bello secreto  
mi corazón guardará  
todo lo he soñado  
y era contigo_

_Creo que me estoy enamorando de el cada vez más y pensar que nos separaremos dentro de unos días y el_

_Solo me dice que no me preocupe por eso._

_  
Te digo  
somos los dos  
como el aire que está  
flotando libre en la inmensidad  
oigo tu voz, sueño contigo  
y eres mi ángel de paz  
déjame volar  
a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar  
tus alas me llenan el alma._

_Quizás el no me este tomando en serio, solo sea una pequeña aventura de verano_

_  
Te digo  
somos los dos  
como el aire que está  
flotando libre en la inmensidad  
oigo tu voz, sueño contigo  
y eres mi ángel de paz  
déjame volar  
a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar  
tus alas me llenan el alma.  
Aquí estoy,  
tu también,  
aunque sea en la imaginación, babe._

_Naruto que se había enfocado en las olas para deslizarse en ellas, y estando sobre una haciendo unas maniobras fue quedando cubierto por Una de ella, la joven solo lo seguía con la mirada quedando algo impresionada de que el fuera tan bueno en ese deporte… Este al salir del túnel de la ola levanta la vista y la visualiza cosa que lo hizo deslizar junto a la ola hasta llegar a la orilla. Al llegar este se baja de la tabla llegando junto a ella, esta lo ve y se levanta pensó que el le iba a decirle algo pero el solo le da una sonrisa y parándose frente a ella para alzarla en brazos diciéndole ven conmigo…_

_P...pero q...que haces naruto el agua estaba fría me dijiste…si lo se pero no me gusta verte sola y mas si estoy cerca de ti… Espera le dice ella este se detiene con ella en brazos y la ve de manera confundido…déjame quitarme esto y se saca su ipod y lo tira a la arena haciendo sonreír al joven y seguir su camino con ella hasta que la tabla quedara algo alta diciéndole sujeta la tabla esta lo hace con una de sus manos para bajarla y dejarla encima de ella , vez así no te mojas si quieres acuéstate en ella así podrás tomar sol junto a mi, Esta le da una sonrisa y tratándose de acostándose sobre ella , el rubio solo le dijo ven te ayudo para que no te voltees no quiero que te caigas al agua y por cierto_

_¿Sabes nadar ?......... Le pregunto el joven_

_Bueno algo aunque no soy ninguna profesional pero puedo defenderme le contesto la joven…. Mmm... Es una verdadera lastima dijo el rubio…_

_¿Qué dijiste?..... Cuestiono la joven _

_No nada contesto el rubio…eh Hinata quería decirte algo espero que no lo tomes a mal, si dime naruto- el joven solo le dijo cuando quieras tomar sol tan temprano hazlo pero con una condición..._

_¿Cuál?.....pregunto la joven_

_Que no vengas sola, la verdad es muy tentador para cualquier hombre ver una chica tan hermosa como tu, en un sitio tan solo y no solo eso no me gustaría que mi novia le pasara algo._

_¿Tu novia?_

_Si ¿Por qué Eso eres no?........ Le cuestiono el rubio _

_Eh… no lo se….contesto bastante sonrojada, dejando al rubio con una duda y cruzando sus brazos le cuestiona ¿entonces por cual razón me besaste hace un rato?_

_E…etto…y….yo sin saber que decir ya que no le salían las palabras pensando que el tenia razón lo había besado sin que el se lo pidiera… vez lo que te digo y entonces porque dudas? le decía el rubio _

_E...es q...que no me lo has pedido? Le decía la joven, Y tu crees que tengo que pedírtelo le respondió el rubio pensé que estaba muy claro eso, y acercándose le fue acariciándole su mejilla o tu crees que yo ando por ahí besando a cualquier chica que se me atraviesa por el camino?_

_N...no lo se… le respondió ella_

_Mmm... Ya veo quieres que te diga una cosa ?.. ¿Qué? Mirándolo de una manera bastante curiosa y dulce que naruto solo la ve por unos instantes y decirle el agua ya no esta tan fría y reflejar en su mirada cierto brillo de malicia, hinata solo pudo sentir que se movía un poco la tabla para hacerla caer al agua._

_Al caer esta se levanta de golpe toda petrificada del frío y conteniendo la respiración casi sin poder hablar por lo temblorosa que la dejo del mar, este al verla salir así toda mojada y ver como empezaba a temblar toda su boca del frío la abrazo para que pudiera sentir algo de calor y decirle al oído toma un poco de aire._

_Eh q….que d….dijiste con todo el cuerpo tenso por el frío, este acercándose mas diciéndole nuevamente que tomes aire, para q……. no término de decir la palabra ya el rubio se le había adueñado de su boca para besarla e hundirla bajo el agua. Estando abajo con sus labios unidos a los de ella rozo un par de veces su lengua y salir de golpe a la superficie para tomar oxigeno. _

_Hinata tratando de separarse de el un poco diciéndole Tonto estas loco porque me haces eso….este sonriendo pícaramente le responde eso es por dudar de mi y abrazándola mas fuerte la besa nuevamente volviendo a hundirla._

_En la villa las chicas_

_Sakura se empezaba a levantar y voltea a ver la cama de su amiga para darse cuenta que ya estaba hecha y restregándose sus ojos se levanta para ir al baño y encontrándose en el pasillo con Tenten que también ya estaba levantada y decirse buenos días ... hinata ya se levanto? preguntaba la castaña para escuchar decir si ya debe estar abajo … y escuchar como subía alguien por las escaleras con una taza de café y decir ella ya se fue y por lo visto hace un buen rato decia Ino… Estas sorprendidas dicen _

_¡HINATA!!! ¿No esta? ¿Como lo sabes?… preguntaba Sakura_

_Bueno es lo que dice la nota que dejo, a ver y se la sacan de un solo jalon a Ino y leer lo siguiente Queridas amigas como me levante demasiado temprano no quise molestar a ninguna de ustedes para que me acompañaran a la playa, de todas maneras ahí les deje el desayuno ya hecho y espero que no se enfaden conmigo….Hinata._

_Si por lo visto se fue sola y a que hora se abra ido? Decía Tenten…..si son las 8 ahora ya debe tener mas de una hora que se fue decia Ino. Entonces vamos apurarnos debe estar súper sola allí dijo Sakura... Si vamos dijo Tenten entrando corriendo a la habitación y buscar sus trajes de baño para cambiarse y hacerle compañía a su amiga…._

_Ino que seguía saboreando su café se dice ni modo hay que salir mas rápido de lo que pensé, ahora a despertar a Temari o también la dejaremos dormir un rato y entra a despertar a la rubia diciéndole Ey despierta tenemos que irnos… _

_Mmm... Para donde? Decia la rubia algo dormida, a la playa Hinata ya esta allá y se fue sola la muy idiota- no te preocupes seguro debe estar con naruto respondió Temari cogiendo la almohada poniéndosela en la cabeza para dormir nuevamente…Ino que estaba tomando un sorbo de la bebida casi se le cae encima al escuchar semejante respuesta…Has dicho con ese chico apuesto….si ese mismo dijo nuevamente Temari el chico rubio._

_A entonces me voy arreglar mucho mas rápido quiero ver que están haciendo quizás los pillamos en algo…. Y con gestos de malicia salia corriendo a vestirse también. Este comentario hizo levantar de golpe a temari y decir es verdad se me había olvidado no nos contó lo que le paso ayer, y se levanta de su cama rápidamente para arreglarse e ir con sus amigas._

_Los chicos_

_SAI e Neji ya se le había pasado la resaca que tenían y con ganas de recuperar el tiempo perdido se visten rápidamente, ya listos para salir los detiene sasuke diciendo Ey esperen para donde van no pueden aguardar un momento por nosotros? shikamaru bostezando les dice adelántense ustedes yo los alcanzo luego… eso si que no dijo sasuke nos vamos todos juntos además tenemos que estar con ellas o vamos a esperar que otros vengan y nos la quiten... esta bien respondió shikamaru._

_Una vez fuera deciden pasar por las chicas que al tocar ya estaban listas salieron Ino con tenten y Sakura dejando a temari un poco rezagada pero al final apuro el paso para salir casi corriendo para alcanzarlos._

_¿Hinata ?......................... pregunto neji_

_Ella ya esta en la playa le dijo Sakura, ¿sola? Le cuestiono neji - si se fue sola la muy tonta le decia tenten, este con cara de pocos amigos dice no es buena idea que ella ande por ahí sola a ciertas hora y solo espero que no este con el idiota del jeep…. siguiendo rumbo a la playa._

_En la playa_

_Al salir nuevamente a la superficie este sostiene con su mano su cuello y parte de su rostro acariciándola y apartándose le dice sostente de mi y levantándola en brazos la va llevando hasta la orilla para bajarla allí y decirle es mejor que te seques para que tomes un poco el sol y se te pase el frío… esta asintió y fue caminando toda acurrucada y detenerse a recoger su ipod y dirigirse a su bolso para sacar un paño mas pequeño_

_Para quitarse el resto de agua que caía sobre su piel y buscar el bronceador, el joven rubio solo quedo un rato parado viéndola como se secaba un poco y sacando la tabla del agua y quitarse el cierre mágico que le unía a ella para dejarla sobre la arena. La joven estaba colocándose la crema en las piernas y al terminar empezó a pasar a la parte de sus pechos y brazos para dejar el bronceador al lado del paño y naruto acercándose a ella coge el envase que contenía la crema protectora diciéndole acuéstate , esta queda algo sorprendida de que le pidiera hacer eso y al verle con esa mirada tan penetrante solo se recuesta boca abajo dejando que el hiciera lo que le pidió , el con una sonrisa exprime un poco del bronceador en su espalda y deslizando su mano junto con la crema de manera suave fue expandiéndola por toda su piel hasta bajar al final de la misma y conseguirse con su perfecto derrier y sus piernas para dar un suspiro . Cosa que no paso desapercibida a la joven diciéndole mejor yo termino y este no estando de acuerdo le dice no te preocupes no me pasare contigo además me gustaría hacerlo. _

_Dejando a la joven con un sonrojo en su rostro, Naruto solo le ruega acuéstate por favor si... esta solo lo hace pero no solo eso, le gustaba sentir las manos de el por su cuerpo hasta que paro porque había terminado su trabajo… al finalizar dice puedes voltearte, _

_P….pero yo ya me la puse aquí le decia la joven, este solo dice tranquila y untar un poco en su mano y con uno de sus dedos se dirigió a su rostro tocándola en diferentes sitios dejándole varios puntos de crema alrededor de su cara para terminar en la punta de su nariz dejándole un puntito en ella para sonreír después…... y escuchar a la joven reclamarle te esta burlando de mi._

_No claro que no!! _

_¿Y entonces porque te ríes?.... es que aun así te ves hermosa y con sus dedos fue expandiéndole toda la crema por su rostro, acariciándolo de manera pausada y delinear cada rasgo de ella para terminar diciéndole ¡listo!!_

_Esta solo se le quedo mirando uno instantes con su corazón latiendo mas rápido de lo normal, el rubio que solo la observaba con una sonrisa en el sus labios fue acercándose como si fuera a besarla, pero al rozar sus labios siguió hasta llegar a su oreja y decirle me puedes poner un poco de tu crema._

_E…etto s…si y agarrar el envase, el joven solo aprovecho de quitarse la licra para quedar con el torso totalmente desnudo y quedando únicamente con sus bermudas. Y acostándose en la toalla boca abajo, Agarrando el Ipod de ella que estaba sobre la toalla diciéndole puedo? esta asienta con su cabeza dejándolo poner sus audífonos y escuchar algo que lo relajara no quería ver directamente lo que ella haría, no la quería poner nerviosa y solo le dio su espalda a la joven._

_Esta empezó a acariciarle delicadamente su espalda con la crema tanto así que el joven solo cerro sus ojos disfrutando ese pequeño masaje quedando así uso instantes antes de darse vuelta._

_El espero unos instantes para darse vuelta y quedar boca arriba y con la música algo baja queria oirla en caso que ella le hablara, cerro nuevamente sus parpados, la joven al ver semejante cuerpo bien trabajado por parte del rubio, no pudo aguantar las ganas de tocar directamente la parte de su abdomen con sus dedos y decir parecen ver unos chocolates y al ir acariciándolos podía notar que eran bastante firmes y sus dedos iban delineando Cada dibujo del cuerpo del joven, cosa que el no paso por alto y abrió sus ojos lentamente para verla explorando sutilmente su cuerpo-._

_¿Te gustan verdad?....... le pregunto el joven_

_Si respondió sin darse cuenta la joven, son todo tuyos cuando quieras?...... al escuchar semejante cosa la hace espantarse ya que se da cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta y retira rápidamente su mano de ahí._

_El joven solo sujeto la mano de ella y decirle no te preocupes no me molestan tus caricias y dirigiendo la mano de ella sobre su abdomen nuevamente diciéndole solo sigue lo que estabas haciendo._

_Esta empezó a tener un fuerte color rojo en su rostro, la había descubierto inocentemente mientras le tocaba su cuerpo, el se había dado cuenta de su reacción y solo empezó a cerrar su mano sobre la de ella que tenia y fue llevándola encima de su cuerpo e ir incitándola a que siguiera y no se detuviera pero ella solo quedo estática de esa manera, el rubio al sentir esta reacción la solto y se quito los audifonos y se sentó frente a ella mirándola y aproximárse con una de sus manos dirigiéndola a su rostro para levantárselo y besar suavemente sus labios y decirle_

"_sabes que me gustas verdad"…………..esta asienta con su cabeza_

_Entonces no hagas eso, no me rechaces si eso lo deseas, además quiero que me toques como lo sientas no quiero verte llena de dudas ni con temores que yo no te voy a discriminar por eso, y si quiero que lo hagas que yo al igual que tu siento esos deseos enormes de tocarte._

_Agarrando nuevamente el tubo de crema se lo da a ella para que continuara, el solo se acostó nuevamente y así ella terminara lo que había empezado._

_Sus amigos que estaban llegando a la playa y lo primero que ven es a una Hinata arrodillada frente a naruto expandiéndole el bronceador por todo su pecho dejándolos más que sorprendidos de la escena…._

* * *

_Hasta aquí el capitulo, se que es algo corto pero no tuve mas tiempo, ya que en realidad estoy saliendo de viaje para la playa a pasarme unos días en el mar por motivo de mi Cumpleaños que es el 28 de este mes o sea el viernes...Y por ningún motivo quería dejarlos sin la continuación y mucho menos después de leer los fabulosos reviews que me dejaron… _

_Me sorprendió mucho de ver que se emocionaron algunos de ustedes por la mini-escena erótica de nuestro rubio, si ustedes supieran lo que viene …risas bueno no tan pervertido serán los próximos capítulos a ver déjenme recordar…. Mmm... quizás pero de que empezaran a pasar algunas cositas acaloradas si…. quería preguntarles si ustedes bajan las canciones cuando pongo(OPCIONAL)es muy importante para mi, ya que hay una escena demasiado especial que si me gustaría que pusieran esa "canción" de todas maneras yo les avisaría y aunque se van a caer para atrás cuando la oigan….(risas)…. _

_Y para cambiar del tema creo tener en mente otro fic pero quiero desarrollar bien la idea en mi mente para luego ike escribirla (risas)… y Esperando que sea del agrado de todos ustedes me despido con mucho cariño…. _

_Agradeciendo a mis Fansfic_

_Etolplow-kun:__ ¡Hola! Mi querido amigo como estas, en realidad yo creo que naruto quería borrar de una vez por todas a esa tal Amaru, y empezar de nuevo con alguien que fuese muchísimo más especial y eso de pensar en hacer cosas malas Mmm... En realidad se junto todo desde la manzana hasta el libro... y solo de pensar en esa situación, se le fueron los tiempos a nuestro rubio por eso tuvo que salir casi huyendo para el agua….yo no se lo que hubiera pasado si se quedaba un ratito mas… (Risas) estaremos en contacto gracias por seguir leyéndola…y suerte en tus estudios en la universidad._

_Kierinahana__: ¡hola! Como estas querida amiga la verdad yo publique súper tarde ese capitulo era casi medianoche …y de verdad me sorprende que haya gente levantada a esa hora leyendo los fic…y si hinata es un personaje muy peculiar , a veces difícil de manejar ciertas situaciones pero se hace lo que se puede (risas) ...y sabes ella trato de ser prudente a la hora de desvestirse lo que paso fue que el rubio tenia en mente lo del pecado de la manzana y claro al voltear su imaginación voló a millón y bueno paso lo que todos saben (risas)….espero que te guste este capitulo también…Arigato por todo_

_Hitaro245__: ¡hola! Hitaro-Kun (risas) a ver si lo escribí bien, la verdad me sorprendió que no solo naruto dejara volar su imaginación sino tu también (risas) bueno eso es normal en los hombres…..y déjame decirte el que percibió la forma de desvestirse fue naruto, ella solo lo estaba haciendo normalmente pero el tenia la mente en otro lado….seguiremos en contacto y Arigato por leer mi historia._

_Denishitaz__: ¡hola! Como estas la verdad si naruto quedo mas que sorprendido al ver el verdadero cuerpo que escondía detrás de toda esa ropa holgada, vaya casi lo hace perder el control ….pero en fin así son los pensamientos de muchos hombres dentro de su cabeza cuando van a la playa (risas)…estaremos en contacto.. Arigato por escribirme._

_Heero Kusanagi__: ¡hola! Sergio como estas me da gusto que te haya agradado el capitulo, yo el viernes en la tarde cuando empecé a escribirlo no sabia si les gustaría del todo y de paso no había tenido tiempo de revisar como me gusta… y creo que tu eres un chico muy educado y respetuoso por la forma en que me contestas las cosas que escribo….eso me gusta y tienes tiempo que no te golpeas en la frente…bueno eso no mas seguiremos en contacto…Arigato_

_Shinofan__: ¡hola! Querida amiga veo que entendiste muy bien el punto "tentación" ya que te distes cuenta que ella no hizo nada para que el se pusiera así, y si opino igual…si el muy baka se hubiera puesto hacer eso te aseguro que una cachetada mínimo hubiera recibido por parte de hinata…. gracias por darme tu opinión que siempre las tomo en cuenta…y a ver que opinas de este capitulo……Arigato_

_Naruto Uchiha Mn002__: ¡hola! Como estas la verdad no sabia como poner esa parte de novios, cada quien tiene una manera especial en decirla o hacerla y como es el caso de nuestro naruto tenia que ponerla algo diferente…que fuera solo hechos y no palabras. Y en relación a los Fic te recomiendo estos_

_Autora Susana_

_La prometida de sasuke….tiene de todo esta historia sobre todo un buen lemon. (completa)_

_Melodía apasionada…… es muy juvenil y es una de las historias que más me ha gustado leerlas y curiosamente nunca deje reviews ya que no sabia de su existencia….pero vale la pena que te pases por ahí. (completa)_

_fruto prohibido… la historia de verdad es poco común y vale la pena leerla... (.no esta terminada)._

_Autora Hannita Asakura_

_doble vida… tiene muchas situaciones medias confusas que te hacen dudar en que dimensión se encuentran, pero es buena y vale la pena .(no terminada)_

_recuerdos perdidos…. Esta me encanto mucho y tiene de todo también… (ya terminada)._

_Autora Kamy-Chan_

_-Corazón en confusión…. Esta historia me encanta, es muy original y tampoco esta terminada pero vale la pena que la leas. (No esta terminada)_

_Autora Denishitaz_

_sueño o realidad…. Excelente historia…. muy buen lemon ,( y tampoco esta terminada)_

_Autora minami016_

_sabor a chocolate… es muy tierna aunque me pareció que el final le falto algo…. (ya terminada)_

_Autora Emuma-Chan_

_- fruto de una noche…excelente también (no terminada)_

_(Ahora si quieres leer un fic lleno de cosas extrañas de parejas raras y locuras alrededor te recomiendo ampliamente el siguiente)_

_Autor Ryoga Skywalker_

_Let__ love be your energy. (no terminada)_

_También hay unos estilo inframundo como _

_Autor Hereo kusonagi _

_luna de amor y venganza … es muy interesante, poco común ...(no terminada)_

_Y si quieres leer algo de personajes creativos únicos puedes leer _

_Autor Etolplow-Kun_

_sus ojos me hipnotizaron… es bastante original el personaje y muchas formas de describir situaciones complejas Ej. partidos de futbol…(no terminada)_

_Tengo otros que te pudiera recomendar pero esta lista te mantendrá algo ocupado (risas)… además estoy pendiente de algunas que están en proceso y te las nombrare también..._

_Myri weasley28: __¡hola! Querida amiga como estas, sabia que te gustaría lo de la foto… y de verdad no sabia como reaccionarían de este beso de hinata con naruto porque es ella quien empieza la acción… y si quería poner a nuestro rubio todo un galán y esa frase me salio de la nada….a veces se me ocurren cada cosa (risas) pero quería que fuese algo fuera de lo común además cada quien tiene su forma de pedirlo y como mencione anteriormente el va por los hechos no por palabra…y si fue una metáfora todo aquello de las manzanas para poder llegar a su fantasía (risas)…y puede ser que tu mami tenga algo de razón tienes que descansar bien…. Saludos Arigato._

_Emphatyland__: ¡hola! Nuevamente gracias por leerlo de nuevo y me alegra que te haya gustado…..saludos_

_Hiromihyuga24__: ¡hola! No me des las gracias por contestarte mas bien gracias a ti por leerla…y me alegro que quieras publicar unas historias y que sean románticas eso me gusta... y de verdad distes en el clavo sobre la manzana y el libro…Arigato por leerme espero que te guste este capitulo._

_Koste:__ ¡hola! Como estas... gracias por darme tu opinión del capitulo y como pude entender te gusto mucho que fuera algo picante (risas)… y quería preguntarte una cosa no has actualizado tu historia….la verdad creo que no aunque quizás lo hayas hecho y no me eh fijado…voy a revisar a ver…saludos Arigato._

_Black Sky 666__: ¡hola! Como estas me parece bien tu comentario claro y directo….creo que en verdad fue algo pervertido por parte de nuestro rubio en fin....y tampoco has actualizado tu fic. Mira que estoy pendiente también…saludos y Arigato por todo._

_Kumiko Uzumaki__: ¡hola! __Simplemente wow no puedo creer que te hayas leído de una sola vez los 12….me quede sorprendida por tal hazaña de verdad….y eso que es medio enredado al principio es verdad pero uno después empieza a escribir un pelin mejor o quizás ya mis lectores se han acostumbrado a mi forma de escribir…Mmm... No se quizás, y pude ver que tienes algunas publicadas y sabes a mi de hecho me fascinan las historias de de castillos y todas esa cosas… te prometo que lo voy a leer apenas llegue de viaje…Gracias de verdad por escribir que me llena de satisfacción recibir tantos comentarios bonitos de mi fic…Arigato _


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

_¡Hola! Este es mi primer Fic espero que sea de agrado de todos ustedes y por favor discúlpenme si lo escribo con errores, espero sus comentarios sean buenos o malos Arigato…_

_La Historia es Original Mía, pero los personajes Pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi._

* * *

Confesion

_Ohohohoh fue la reacción en cadena de sus amigas al verla de rodillas expandiéndole la crema al rubio en toda la parte de su abdomen, Ino le da un codazo a Temari y le dice bajito esta hinata no pierde tiempo (risas)…. Si eso veo le contesto - Sakura que venia al lado de sasuke y al verla solo quedo con una expresión fría no pensó verla acompañada y menos con el joven rubio, en cambio el joven pelinegro al ver la escena se sonríe disimuladamente y se dijo esto no me lo esperaba, ahora solo espero que este idiota mirando a neji no meta la pata _

_Shikamaru al verlos les pareció tan aburrido y romántico a la vez que solo se paro un momento visualizando al resto del grupo y fijar su mirada con atención en el joven neji y decir esto va ser un gran problema - SAI solo quedo con cara de susto en pensar en las consecuencias que traería este encuentro… _

_Tenten al salir del asombro reacciono rápidamente a ver a neji diciéndole que bueno que se entiendan verdad, además hacen una bonita pareja no te parece… dejando al joven con una cara de molestia por el comentario y acercarse rápidamente a la pareja… _

_¿Se puede saber que significa esto hinata?.....cuestionaba neji_

_Esta se le cae el tubo de crema que tenia en la mano encima del pecho del joven del susto al escuchar esa voz, este al sentir que algo lo golpeo abrió sus ojos golpe para ver y hacer una mueca tsk este tío de nuevo se dijo el rubio._

_E….etto….y…yo no le salían las palabras y pensando en que iba a decir no quería que pensara otra cosa de lo que estaba viendo para solo responder estaba poniéndole la crema nada mas._

_¡Si como no!!.... contesto neji _

_Además no me refiero a eso ya que puedo ver claramente lo que estas haciendo? Le cuestionaba neji - ¿entonces a que te refieres? dijo la joven peliazul- y es que acaso no lo ves hinata como puedes ser tan ciega o es que el te obligo hacerlo? _

_Hinata que solo lo miro de una manera temerosa pero directa para decirle yo no estaba haciendo nada malo - Naruto solo lo miro fijamente y levantándose diciéndole sabes algo ella no tiene que darte explicaciones de lo que haga, solo me estaba colocando el bronceador porque yo se lo pedí y si nos quieres creer bien y si no es tu problema…. yo no estoy abusando de ella si es lo que piensas le decia el rubio_

_Esta respuesta hace molestar aun mas al joven Neji para contestarle de mala manera al rubio te dije que no se hicieras ilusiones con ella y a parte no estoy hablando contigo , volteándose nuevamente a hinata para seguir con su reclamo añadiendo_

_"ves a eso me refiero que haces aquí tu sola con el tan temprano media desnuda en una playa sin gente "_

_La joven quedo asombrada de lo que había dado entender y bajo su rostro con una mirada llena de tristeza al pensar que estaba mal interpretando las cosas pero a la vez se da cuenta que en el fondo el tenia razón en pensar así y sin decir nada mas se agacho y buscar su ropa para vestirse y recoger sus cosas para irse del lugar se sentía realmente miserable ante los insultos de su primo y sobre todo que se los dijera frente a el._

_¡Cállate!!_

_Le grito el rubio no digas estupideces, el ojiblanco solo le miro de manera inexpresiva y decirle ....__¡Ella no es lo que tú crees!!_

_-Dejando al rubio sorprendido con el ultimo comentario del joven y cuestionarle __¿Y que es lo que yo debería creer que es?.....le dijo el rubio algo confundido_

_Ah no lo sabes, no te lo a dicho aun le decia neji mirando a hinata con cierta frialdad dejándola con sus ojos mas abiertos de lo normal y con el rostro lleno de preocupación- El rubio al ver la expresión de ambos les decia_

_¿Que es lo que yo debo saber?......pregunto el rubio_

_Pero no recibió respuesta mas bien se hizo un silencio y sentir un ambiente algo tenso- que fue quebrado por neji al decir Hinata vete para la habitación si no quieres que llame a mi tío y le cuente lo que has estado haciendo aquí?_

_Ella no se va para ningún lado le respondió el joven rubio, tu no eres nadie para hablarle así con un tono de voz bastante alterado, realmente no se que tienes en contra mía desde que llegue me tratas de mala manera siempre estas a la defensiva y solo quiero saber el porque? _

_Neji le contesta porque tu solo eres mirándolo de arriba a bajo al rubio y con una mueca "un perdedor" - No te voy a perdonar semejante insulto le dijo el rubio que estaba bastante molesto a tal punto que se le fuera encima para golpearlo pero lo detuvo shikamaru y SAI no querían que la ira del joven empeorara mas la situación._

_Ya es suficiente neji se escucho decir hasta cuando vas a seguir con esa actitud le decia sasuke- este solo volteo su cara y quedar sorprendido por la forma de hablarle de este…. y tu naruto deberías saber controlarte y mas si estas frente a una chica- este baja su mirada de forma de molestia no quería admitirlo pero sasuke tenia razón, Además ya me tienen cansado con sus tontas peleas decia sasuke._

_Basta Escucharon todos!!_

_Estoy cansada de que todos me señalen, que tu neji solo me humilles frente a los demás, yo no soy como tu que nunca te equivocas en nada, lamento haber venido a este lugar con ustedes y de crearles tantos problemas y sobre todo que tu mirando al joven rubio me hubieras conocido al decir esto le corrían las lagrimas por su rostro- Sus amigas al verla en ese estado se acercan ayudarla pero solo les dice déjenme sola… _

_Solo espero que me disculpen todo lo malo fue lo único de dijo para salir rápidamente a la villa dejando al pasar un camino de lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas sin parar. _

_H.…Hinata dijo el rubio al verla irse así quedo paralizado por su reacción- _

_Tenten se le acerco a neji y le da una fuerte bofetada en su cara, este se llevo su mano al rostro debido al ardor que le produjo, como te atreves hablar así de ella, con cierta mirada de rabia e impotencia realmente te prefiero ebrio por lo menos no andas diciendo cosas que no sabes para darle la espalda e irse del lugar._

_Sakura no pudo aguantar su rabia y voltearse de pronto diciéndole no entiendes la palabra sufrimiento verdad!! _

_Hasta cuando vamos a seguir con esto y todo por culpa de que? de un error? Es que acaso tú nunca te has equivocado? Le reclamaba Directamente a neji y sabes una cosa eres aun peor que Sasori. Yo llegue a pensar que ella merecía una oportunidad pero no, tu no se lo permites y todo porque? Por tu estupido ego? Por creerte superior a los demás? La verdad me das pena y solo espero que algún día abras tus ciegos ojos que no te permitan ver la verdad... _

_Dejando a todos los jóvenes en estado de shock no se esperaban semejante cosa por parte de la joven pelirosa, que estaba demasiado irritada._

_El joven rubio al oír a Sakura se tranquilizo un poco haciendo que Shikamaru lo soltara para ir hacia neji diciéndole te has pasado esta vez, no debiste hablarle así a hinata, tu sabes muy bien lo que ella a pasado para que vengas a herir sus sentimientos y mucho menos frente a el._

_Esto no se lo perdonare le decia el rubio a el joven- Sasuke se le acerca diciéndole cálmate no empeores aun mas las cosas que yo hablare con ese estupido y este asienta como en señal de que estaba mas tranquilo- SAI que también lo soltó en ese momento pensando que se había calmado y cuando se voltean naruto tomo impulso y le dio un solo golpe en la cara haciéndolo caer de golpe en la arena._

_Por un demonios dijo sasuke no estas ayudando en nada Idiota – Neji que se estaba levantando con dificultad para verse lleno de sangre ya Que sangraba por la nariz y moviendo su mandíbula ya que le dolía por el golpe que le dio – el joven rubio, que al verle le dice nunca mas te vuelvas a referir a ella de esa manera y para que no se te olvide ella no estará mas sola porque yo me encargare de ella , Y si eso te molesta es problema tuyo no mío te quedo claro !!! _

_Ahora sin me disculpan tengo que hablar con ella, Dejando al resto del grupo con la boca abierta de la impresión, no se esperaban una respuesta como esa y menos en ese momento. Espera lo detiene shikamaru No es prudente que la busques ahora, se que te parecerá ilógico pero ella necesita estar sola un momento. _

_P...pero ella…. Naruto solo cálmate le dijo Sasuke hazle caso a shikamaru, el sabe perfectamente que lo mejor en estos casos es esperar y lo mejor es dejar que se desahogue primero- y con una expresión de molestia se quedo_

_Las chicas al llegar a la villa la joven apenas entro por la puerta salio corriendo a su cuarto y encerrarse a llorar sola, dejando a sus amigas algo preocupadas solo la habían visto así desde el incidente con ese joven… pero la dejaron que se desahogara primero con su almohada y esperar que estuviera mas tranquila para hablar con ella._

_SAI al ver la situación le dice quédate tranquilo yo iré a ver como esta, solo espera que regrese y te digo – esta bien le contesto el rubio...y se va donde ellas que al llegar se da cuenta que algo andaba mal, no le abría a ninguna de ellas y temiendo que pasara algo fue en busca de un empleado que tuviera el juego de llaves para abrir la puerta junto a Sakura._

_El rubio al ver que se tardaba demasiado decidió ir a ver que ocurría aun en contra de los otros dos amigos que trataban de impedírselo, pero la preocupación por ella era mayor, al llegar a la villa este toca la puerta que fue abierta por Ino - Temari que bajaba las escaleras le dice se encerró En su cuarto y no nos quiere abrir_

_Este sube rápidamente y tocar diciéndole ábreme por favor hinata de manera angustiado-Ella que estaba llorando sin parar y haciendo su maleta para irse de Okinawa, no quería pensar en la vergüenza que había pasado y al escuchar que la llamaba detrás de la puerta, no tenia el valor necesario para volverlo a ver a su cara._

_¡Hinata!!_

_Se volvió a escuchar mas fuerte ábreme por favor tocando mas duro o me aras derribar la puerta si no me abres._

_Llegan SAI con Sakura con el juego de llaves para abrir y ven al rubio parado allí con su puño cerrado golpeando la puerta - Temari le dice a Sakura no le quiere abrir tampoco a el. _

_Hazte un lado Naruto le dijo SAI para meter una de las llaves - este solo se movió un poco para que pudieran abrir que al quedar desbloqueada pudieran entrar, al hacerlo Sakura entra casi de golpe junto a los demás para ver con asombro que hinata estaba haciendo su maleta para irse del lugar. _

_El joven rubio al entrar en la habitación se da cuenta de la gravedad del asunto y le dice al resto déjenme solo con ella- estas no estaban muy de acuerdo pero temari al ver la preocupación del joven decide darle unos minutos, no era conveniente que neji llegara y lo encontrara ahí con ella en su cuarto solos de nuevo, eso empeoraría la situación._

_Al salir cierran la puerta quedando solo ambos jóvenes en la habitación y luego de un intenso silencio y con un tono de voz serio le dice_

_¿Por que te vas?...... pregunto el joven rubio_

_No lo hagas mas difícil le decia la joven con lagrimas en sus ojos- este no entendía realmente los motivos solo la miraba caminar de aquí para allá recogiendo sus cosas y doblándolas dentro de la maleta._

_No me has respondido le dijo el joven- Solo me regreso a konoha de donde nunca debí haber salido le respondió bastante triste la joven- el rubio solo quedo un instante en silencio cosa que lo hizo pensar en cuestión de segundos su vida y al verla cerrar la maleta el corazón se le hizo paralizo por un instante _

_¿Entonces porque me dejas?...le cuestiono _

_Es que tu no entiendes le repetía la joven- que es lo que yo debo entender le cuestionaba el joven, Es que acaso no te importo o es por ese tal sasori que te vas – estas ultimas palabras que salieron de la boca del joven la hizo espantarse y preguntarle como sabes su nombre o acaso sabes quien es? No se quien es? pero creo que es el motivo real por el que te quieres ir no? _

_Esta quedo pensativa un momento no sabia que decir, aunque ella quería borrar todo rastro de el, pareciera que siempre estaba presente para arruinarle la vida… El joven solo se aproximo a ella y tomándola por sus hombros diciéndole si no me lo cuentas como quieres que te entienda y creo que deberías decírmelo de una vez yo no soy nadie para juzgarte pero si me gustaría que confiaras en mí para poder entenderte me explico hinata-._

_Esta asienta con su cabeza -entonces solo dilo que yo no te voy a reprochar nada y Esperando su respuesta luego de un pequeño silencio_

_._

_._

_._

_Bajando su rostro le dice te lo diré solo con una condición- _

_¿Cuál?...... Le pregunto el joven_

_Que me dejes explicarte todo y no me interrumpas mientras te lo digo- este quedo algo sorprendido por su condición pero la acepta._

_Apartándose de el empezó a relatarle sus motivos de porque estaba en esa situación, y decir hace unos meses conocí un joven, el tiene unos años mas que yo, tenia una mirada algo distante y triste a la vez, su cabello es de un color rojo intenso y su cara era la de una persona que no pensarías que te pudiera hacer algo malo…. ._

_._

_._

_._

_- Que equivocada estuve le comento la joven para mirar a naruto a sus ojos y cuestionarle. _

_¿Tu sabes que es un hyuga?...............pregunto la joven_

_El rubio que quedo algo pensativo ¿hyuga? ¿Que demonios es eso? ¿Un animal ?o ¿una comida? Y al ver la reacción de hinata que era realmente de sorpresa y a la misma vez de tranquilidad le responde me lo imaginaba sabia que no podías haber escuchado de nosotros._

_El rubio ahora si quedo desconcertado- veras ese es el apellido de mi familia y pesa mucho llevarlo acuestas, mi padre proviene de una muy importante y a sabido llevar bien ese nombre, mientras yo solo soy débil, tímida y para desgracia de todos soy la principal heredera de su imperio, __Eso me hace blanco fácil para muchas cosas, nadie se me acerca por lo que soy en realidad, solo por lo que tengo y para hablar de otro tipo de relaciones es mucho mas complicado todavía, ya que cualquiera no sirve ante los ojos de mi padre._

_Naruto al escuchar lo que le dijo hinata trago con dificultad y pensar Mierda si el padre se entera de lo que soy no me querrá ni a media cuadra cerca de ella._

_la joven peli azul seguia diciendo porque te digo todo esto, es que de ahí viene mi problema, ese joven que su nombre es "SASORI" venia de otra ciudad y consiguió empleo en una de las empresas de mi padre, el cual me hizo tener contacto con el casi todo el tiempo yo no desconfíe de su forma de ser, el me comento que sus padres habían fallecido cuando era un niño y fue criado por sus abuelos yo pensé que su forma de ser distante era por ese motivo, me dijo que solo había venido con un solo propósito a esta ciudad_

_Pero nunca me lo dijo en realidad, nunca pensé que ese blanco fuera "YO"…al parecer según me entere después, hubo un negocio muy importante hace unos años cuyas empresas que se disputaban el contrato era la de mi padre junto a su amigo y socio que murió hace unos años en un accidente y la otra que si no me equivoco era la del padre de sasori…._

_Pero a estas alturas nosotros no sabíamos quien era en realidad ese joven, el solo se me acerco para llevar a cabo una venganza familiar ya que a raíz de la perdida de ese contrato su familia fue a dar a la quiebra y eso enfermo a su padre y lo hizo llevar por el camino del alcohol y luego destruirse el núcleo familiar y un día en un ataque de cólera mato a su madre y se suicido después…_

_-Pero hinata no entiendo…. ¿porque te escogió a ti?_

_El solo me dijo el ultimo día que lo vi., quería destruir mi núcleo familiar y hacernos pasar por todo lo que el paso y que yo era su objetivo por ser la hija de mi padre y la principal heredera de todo, Y había estudiado durante muchos años su forma de hacernos pagar con sufrimiento su dolor y debido a eso el tenia un hobbies que eran las marionetas y burlándose de mi me dijo que fui muy fácil manipular, que el me trato como a una de ellas, Por esa razón el solo empezó a salir conmigo en plan de amigos, y luego un día el empezó hacer entender a los demás que éramos una pareja cosa que yo al principio me sentí muy feliz ya que nunca nadie se me había acercado con esas intensiones. _

_Hinata llevándose sus manos al rostro empezó a llorar y diciendo soy fui una tonta en creer en el, y por eso mi padre jamás me volvo hablar de la misma manera, Y desde ese día mi familia me trata diferente._

_Pero hinata eso es lo más normal del mundo que unas parejas se gusten y sean novios, ¿porque tu padre y neji te tratan así?... sigo sin entender,porque te trata neji de esa manera?_

_E...es q…que tratando de articular las palabras correctas y darle la espalda al joven por la vergüenza de decir el me tendió una trampa y yo por confiada caí, un día el llego a mi casa algo extraño con cierta ansiedad de que debía llevar unos papeles urgentes donde mi padre que estaba en un reunión muy importante en un hotel exclusivo de konoha._

_Y me pidió que le ayudara a buscar el lugar que el no sabia la dirección como llegar y como yo era de la ciudad le facilitaría la llegada mas rápida, yo le creí y lo acompañe y al llegar a la recepción me dijo que sabia perfectamente donde se encontraba llevándome directo a una habitación que al entrar pude darme cuenta que mi padre no estaba allí, al ver su cara fue que me di cuenta que todo era mentira, tenia esa mirada llena de odio hacia mi, trate de salir de ahí pero no podía me tomo del cabello con fuerza hasta llegar a la cama y me empujo con fuerza arriba de ella, al yo caer en ella se lanzo encima tratando de quitarme la ropa, yo trate de gritar pero el me pego una y otra ves que yo trate de protegerme con mis manos mi rostro, mientras me decia maldecía por ser una hyuga yo no podía quitármelo de encima, el era demasiado fuerte para mi._

_El rubio en ese momento abrió mas sus ojos de la impresión de escuchar con atención lo que le decia la joven...este de un impulso la abrazar fuertemente mientras la joven lloraba, este tratando de calmarla, no me digas mas es suficiente no hace falta que me expliques lo que sigue._

_Hinata al sentir su fortaleza y aunque ella no tenia esa misma seguridad, se lleno de valor para decirle Con su voz temblorosa tratando de contener ese llanto lleno de dolor le confiesa pero yo si quiero y necesito decírtelo!!!_

_Cuando pude salir del lugar por un descuido de el, tratando de arreglar mi ropa mientras corría por esos pasillos, despeinada bastante perturbada, asustada por sentirlo correr detrás de mi, tropecé con alguien que al caer al suelo levante la vista para ver que era mi padre, sin dejar que yo le explicara, Sasori muy hábilmente le dijo que yo lo había llevado a ese lugar incitándolo cosa que el no quería y luego por malcriada había salido de esa manera, que yo lo había engañado cosa que no fue así y mi padre me bofeteo frente a todos los que estaban ahí y me dijo que era una vergüenza para la familia._

_El solo se rió de mí a espaldas de mi padre y fue su principal forma de vengarse de los hyuuga, verle sufrir por su familia._

_-El joven quedo confundido no sabia si era tristeza, rabia, preocupación por todo lo que le había dicho que en primer momento solo la apretó hacia el con tanta fuerza para decirle claramente…. _

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Hasta aquí el capitulo se que no es lo que muchos pensaban, pero esto tenia que salir a la luz, Im Sorry…. Y esta semana me sentí súper Feliz fue mi mejor regalo de cumpleaños, no saben la alegría y sorpresa que tuve al llegar y ver 18 nuevos reviews…. no me lo creí al principio y tanto así que todavía con asombro los veo…. _

_Espero que haya sacado algo de dudas de ese tal Sasori….y de verdad espero que entiendan bien lo que trata de expresar el sufrimiento de hinata!!_

_Agradeciendo a mis fansfic_

_Myri weasley 28__: ¡hola! Querida amiga muchas gracias por felicitarme por mi cumpleaños y sabes quede algo pensativa no creí que había hecho e capitulo tan intenso (risas)…bueno espero mejorar los próximos...Saludos_

_Kierinahana __¡Hola querida amiga espero que este capitulo te haya sacado de dudas por todos tus comentarios expuestos, y también agradecerte de que te hayas acordado de felicitarme por mi cumple... y quizás pase mucho de lo que escribiste bueno de plano no en este capitulo...Arigato_

_Hitaro245:__ ¡hola! Que tal sabes escribes muy rápido tus capítulos a veces cuando leo uno ya tienes casi el otro publicado… (Risas), y bueno como comente antes no pensé en hacer tan erótico el capitulo pero en fin así lo sintieron…. Arigato_

_Kumiko Uzumaki__: ¡hola! Querida amiga como estas…te comento que publique el capitulo pensando en ustedes ya que yo también leo varias y me choca que me dejen esperando un montón de días por las continuaciones… (Risas) y con respecto al capitulo me salio bastante candente por así decirlo no! Bueno creo que se me fue la mano o mejor dicho la crema… y leí unos capítulos y espero terminarlos esta semana ya que estoy algo atrasada en eso…Arigato_

_Etolplow-kun__: ¡hola! Querido amigo en estos días te mande un mensaje no se si lo recibiste, pero te lo vuelvo a comentar no me molesto para nada que pusieras algo pervertida a tu hinata solo que fue malita con rock-Kun... (Risas)…y sobre mi capitulo también opino lo mismo ellos se gustan de igual manera por eso actúan así los dos…. Y gracias por felicitarme por mi cumple…Arigato_

_Shinoofan:__ ¡hola! Querida amiga me alegra que te haya gustado las cosas que pasaron en ese capitulo que de verdad fue algo divertido escribirlo para mi, lo disfrute mucho...ahora solo espero que no me guindes por este...Saludos_

_Koste:__ ¡hola! Como estas gracias por recordar mi cumpleaños… y ese de yo escribir bien los sentimientos nose quizás hay veces que uno esta mas inspirado y le sale mejor todo, creo que el de hoy por tiempo no lo exprese mucho…bueno a ver que opinas..Gracias por leerlo_

_Emphatyland:__ ¡hola! Gracias por leer mi historia y si abra más sasusaku…. Saludos_

_Susuna__: ¡hola! Mi querida amiga, tranquila que yo entiendo eso de estar ocupada por los deberes yo también trabajo y a veces no tengo tiempo para nada, y en relación al capitulo creo que me inspire la tarde del miércoles, realmente me salio casi todo de una vez o será que tengo mente pervertida…Mmm... Nose quizás. (Risas) gracias por leerme otra vez._

_Heero Kusanagi__: ¡hola! Sergio como estas lamento en este momento no complacerte pero si neji se enteraba en ese momento que eran novios empeoraría aun mas las cosas…y bueno espero que no me mates por este capitulo… Arigato_

_Lenna paris__: ¡hola! Querida amiga si se lo que se siente sin Internet, estos días estuve sin el, y estaba que me comía todas las uñas en ver que opinaban del capitulo, y tranquila que no me molesto que opinaras del fic de Susana ya que se que son de los mejores….y gracias por tus comentarios saludos._

_Naruto Uchihan002__: ¡hola! Como estas espero que te hayan gustado los fic que te nombre, aunque quizás haya muchos buenos pero no los eh leído todavía, pero de todas maneras apenas tenga otros te los escribo por aquí….Saludos_

_Black-Sky-666__: ¡hola! como este si realmente me gustan mucho los chocolates y uno como esos a quien no!!...Arigato por seguir leyéndome._

_Emuma-chan__: ¡hola! Como estas Me sorprendí muchísimo al ver tu comentario, ya que leo tu historia desde hace tiempo y de repente dejarme esas palabras tan bonitas de mi fic me dejaste muy emocionada y sobre todo que tu escribes muy bien…y no me molesta para nada que sea largo el reviews . Me gusta que opinen lo que les gusto y lo que no así yo poder cambiar algo que no me haya dado cuenta… Gracias de verdad saludos_

_Denishitaz:__ ¡hola! Querida amiga muchas gracias por felicitarme por mi cumpleaños y se lo que escribiste a veces me pasa que leo los capítulos y se me olvida dejar el mensaje y principalmente de los que son muy largos… (Risas) y si también me gustan los chocolates y tranquila que el lemon llegara cuando menos te los esperes…. (Risas)...Arigato_

_Hannita asakura__: ¡hola! Como estas de verdad muchas gracias por leer mi historia, y no me agradezcas que tus historias son buenas por eso las nombre, y bueno creo que a sido algo intenso ese romance verdad ufff... y lo que falta…. (Risas) espero mejorar... saludos_

_Karla:__ ¡hola! Como esta bienvenida a mi fic, la idea la tenia en mi mente dándome vueltas y vueltas y hasta que no la empecé a escribirla aquí no me dejaba en paz…. (Risas) y realmente no se de donde me vienen todas esa ideas locas pero me gusta hacer cosas nuevas que nadie haya leído…bueno eso espero... Gracias por escribir en español que si te entendí perfectamente….Arigato_

_Hiromihyuga24: ¡hola! Como estas, déjame decirte que leí tu fic y te deje mi comentario…y bueno te podré dejar algún comentario extra por el otro correo privado_


	15. Chapter 15

_¡Hola! Este es mi primer Fic espero que sea de agrado de todos ustedes y por favor discúlpenme si lo escribo con errores, espero sus comentarios sean buenos o malos Arigato…_

_La Historia es Original Mía, pero los personajes Pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi._

* * *

_Respuestas y decisiones_

_En la playa_

_Neji que venia con la nariz sangrando por el golpe recibido del rubio y acercándose a la villa observa como estaban afuera reunidos todos y ver como lo observaban regresar todo ensangrentado - Shikamaru e Sasuke que traen la tabla del joven y su otras pertenencias , observan y piensan que se había tranquilizo todo al verlos fuera reunidos ._

_Neji al llegar junto al resto de amigos y sentir un inmenso silencio por parte de ellos, nunca pensó que su estupidez le harían cometer un error tan grave como ese, y acercarse a preguntar_

_¿Hinata donde esta?_

_Esta Hablando con Naruto y al parecer le esta contando todo le respondió Sakura según escucho Ino al pegarse a la puerta para oír…. Este con rostro de arrepentimiento les dice tienen razón, fui un idiota no tengo ningún derecho de hablarle así, y es que en realidad me preocupe que el solo le estuviera utilizando y se dejara manipular nuevamente por el, no quería verla sufrir y se que mi carácter es bastante irritante y no medí mis palabras._

_Ahórrate tus disculpas le dijo Tenten porque a la que le debes pedirlas es a tu prima no a nosotros…. Este entiende y solo se sentó a esperar y limpiarse el rostro para luego hablar con ellos._

_En la habitación_

_Naruto solo tenia abrazado a la joven para dar un respiro profundo y decirle solo quiero que sepas una cosa yo tampoco recuerdo a mis padres , ellos murieron cuando yo era muy pequeño y no tengo un apellido tan importante como el tuyo y soltando su abrazo para subir sus manos hasta tomar su rostro para verla directo a su cara debiéndole pero jamás te daría la espalda en algo tan importante como lo que me acabas de decir, y si estoy tras de ti es por lo que tu eres… y una cosa mas_

_¿Que hizo tu padre después que se entero de todo?.......... le pregunto Naruto_

_¿Oh es que no lo sabe aun?, porque si es así no quiero que regreses a esa casa me entendiste Hinata….con voz y temperamento firme para escuchar con atención su respuesta.-_

_Hinata que lo miro sorprendida para responderle… no fue así como terminaron las cosas, yo al principio al ver a mi padre ahí parado con su mirada seria quede bastante aturdida y al tratar de darle una explicación no me salieron mis palabras y como te había dicho Sasori es muy bueno manejando a la gente y el decir todo eso pensé que también había convencido a mi padre , que al darme la cachetada supe que lo había herido por su forma de mirarme y su tono al hablarme , yo solo pude bajar mi rostro por la vergüenza._

_- Naruto que la miraba directamente no queria que sintiera demasiada presion y fue bajando sus manos para dejarla hablar con tranquilidad, mas relajada._

_Hinata que continuo con su relato que en el momento en que se puso a espaldas a mi padre a reírse , y yo ver como disfrutaba ese pequeño momento por haber logrado su objetivo y fue cuando sentí que mi padre lo golpeo a traición haciendo caer directo al suelo, y diciéndole nadie se ríe de un hyuga ya que le había visto su reflejo en un espejo del pasillo, yo quede inmóvil al sentir como alguien me sujetaba fuertemente llevándome fuera de ese lugar, hasta que al voltear para ver quien era, y pude constatar que era unos de los agentes de seguridad de confianza que tenia mi padre y me pregunto que si me encontraba bien, yo solo asentí con mi cabeza y con un fuerte suspiro me respondió que bueno…Y llevarme apartado de la ciudad a una casa de mi padre que solo la usan en caso de emergencia, yo nunca había estado ahí pero si había escuchado de ella y decirme que no saliera por nada y el estaba solo protegiéndome…. Yo solo obedecí, me sentí bastante preocupada de que ocurría realmente, y porque mi padre había actuado de esa manera, ese tipo de medida solo se implementaba en caso de una amenaza realmente importante._

_Al pasar las horas recibió una llamada y decirme que me llevaría a casa que todo estaba resuelto, y cuando llegue ahí mi padre me estaba esperando en la biblioteca , yo solo toque y al entrar no levante mi mirada por miedo a su reacción y esperar a que me hablara, el se levanto mirando a través de su ventana diciéndome, que esa mañana muy temprano el hijo de uno de los grandes empresarios de otra ciudad ( el joven Gaara) les llamo para advertirles del peligro que corríamos , que por casualidad uno de sus agentes se enteraron que Sasori pensaba llevar a cabo una acción hacia los hyuga , y por esa razón mando a llamar a todos los agentes de seguridad de confianza y advertir a todo el grupo familiar…_

_- Y porque no te avisaron a ti Hinata le decia el joven_

_Bueno es realidad si trato de hacerlo, pero al llamar a casa y la Nana decirle que no estaba que me había ido con el joven Sasori se quedo muy preocupado, e inmediatamente trato de localizarme pero fue en vano, hasta que nos vieron entrar al lobby uno de sus guarda espalda que estaban pendientes de cualquier novedad para dar el aviso, fue así que salieron directamente rumbo a la habitación ya que fue en recepción que le dijeron a donde habíamos ido…_

_-Entiendo le contesto el joven_

_Y mi padre trato de mantener la calma para que no sospechara nada Sasori ya que no sabia que tenia en mente solo y subio rápidamente ,pero al llegar y conseguirse en ese estado que se dio cuenta que yo era el blanco principal y no tubo mas remedio que hacer lo mas duro en toda su vida, golpearme al oír lo que le había dicho de mi y pensara que había logrado su objetivo ,y se iría directamente a el para que yo pudiera escapar sin poner en peligro mi seguridad, yo nunca había visto a mi padre de esa manera siempre pensé que era una persona muy reservada, distante y sobre todo con un rostro inexpresivo para mi, ver como se volteaba a mirarme con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y acercarse a mi diciéndome que lo perdonara pero lo que hizo fue para protegerme y que lamentaba no haber llegado antes… Y me dijo algo que me hizo sentir muy mal que el daría su vida para protegerme que nunca lo dudara, y que yo junto a mi hermana era lo mas importante que tiene en esta vida, que me había exigido demasiado en muchas cosas y no me preparo principalmente para las traiciones de la gente._

_- Y….yo S…solo lo abrase diciéndole que no había nada que perdonar mas bien el era quien debía perdonarme por ponerlo a el en esa posición de peligro y haber causado esa preocupación a toda la familia... - Mi padre me abrazo como nunca lo había hecho y dándome un beso en la frente como cuando era niña me pidió que le explicara todo lo que había ocurrido dentro de esa habitación._

_Naruto que miraba con serenidad a lo que relataba la joven, y decirle ahora comprendo todo , pero hay algo que no entiendo aun ¿porque Neji sigue refiriéndose así de ti? Le cuestiono Naruto_

_Si entiendo lo que me dices le contesto la joven así que continuo diciéndole aunque mi padre creyó en mi, el resto de mi familia no y sobre todo mi Tío que es el papa de Neji, no soporta que yo sea la que tenga que manejar los asuntos de la familia "solo por ser la heredera principal "y que su hijo era el mas capaz de manejar su imperio y sobre todo por ser hombre no caería tan bajo como yo… Mi padre ciertamente pensó que en algunos puntos era cierto de que no era capaz de llevar el negocio familiar a raíz del incidente , haciendo que cambiara su forma de mirarme, es como si yo no tuviera el valor necesario o la fortaleza de dirigirla….así que decidieron que Neji estaría a cargo de mi, que seria el quien estaría a cargo de mi seguridad por los momentos mientras estudiaban bien a quien dejarían a cargo, pero el veneno de su padre le hace actuar así…de una manera irracional a veces._

_Mmm... Ya veo quedando algo callado Naruto le dice en ese caso apenas terminen las vacaciones yo iré hablar con tu Padre… Eh dejando a la joven mas que sorprendida por lo que le había dicho el joven - no tiene caso que el te este cuidando mas, ¿porque a partir de ahora seré yo quien lo haga?, no quiero ver ni oír que te dirija ni una sola palabra hirientes hacia ti, y otra cosa mas quiero saber que paso con ese infeliz?_

_Hinata solo le respondió mi padre nunca me lo dijo realmente, solo me dijo que me quedara tranquila…. al parecer lo llevaron a su ciudad natal y ahí esta encerrado…bien porque si algún día le llegase a conseguir por el camino te juro que lo volveré trizas…. Y una última cosa, solo quiero preguntarte algo muy importante_

_¿Qué? …..dijo la joven pestañando_

_¿Por qué confiaste en mi ?............le dijo el joven_

_Hinata que lo miraba directo a sus ojos le dice es por esa forma en que me miras, yo no puedo negarme lo intente pero no puedo, al decir esto el rubio que tenia una miraba penetrante en ella le responde_

_Bien porque en ese caso y con su mano acariciándole su mejilla le dice me encargare de que te olvides de cada lagrima de sufrimiento que te hizo pasar, borrare su nombre de tu memoria, cualquier rastro que quedo de el en tu piel, no solo con palabras sino con hecho, te are amarme, desearme sin temor y respetare tu decisión de amar hasta que tu me los hagas saber solo hasta ese día te tocare._

_Al decir esto la joven se sonrojo un poco haciendo sonreír levemente al joven para acercarse a su boca y tocar sutilmente sus labios, y rozar con los de el varias veces haciendo que ella deseara besarlo, y unir sus bocas diciéndose con un simple contacto expresar todo el amor que sentían uno por el otro…_

_

* * *

_

_Hasta aquí el capitulo creo que quedo algo claro muchas cosas, bueno eso espero…. Y quizás no es lo que muchos se esperaban ya que me gusta ver de que manera cambio una situación a otra de golpe siempre buscando la parte lógica y creíble me gusta hacer eso…… y muchos se preguntaran como alguien que había pasado un feliz cumpleaños pudiera escribir semejante cosa , realmente esa pregunta se me vino a la mente por sus reviews, de verdad no pensé que les fuera causar tan grande impresión pero eso me gusto y pude corregir alguna falla que quedo y creo que aquí se entiende claramente Ej. ¿Como logro ella salir de la habitación?… hay ciertas cosas que aclarare según vaya pasando los capítulos para que puedan entender mas la trama y darle paso a los que nos interesa dejando aun lado tanto rollos…. (Risas) no saben las ansias que tengo de escribir ese capitulo tengo todo en mi mente aunque aun faltan algunas pequeñas cosas por salir a la luz publica que ni imaginan, aunque es algo tonto se puede decir pero muy importante para su relación._

_-y como les indique voy saliendo nuevamente a tomarme otros días a la playa y la verdad soy tan blanca como Hinata y necesito por lo mínimo 1 mes para coger algo de color, por eso adelante el capitulo esta semana solo espero que me disculpen por ser algo corto… pero espero que intenso y si les gusta algo de suspenso en el fic solo esperen mas adelante que los dejare wow……ya que la idea esta en mi mente... (Risas)_

_Agradeciendo a mis Fansfic_

_Heero Kusonagi: ¡hola! Sergio como estas, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo yo al principio tenia algo de dudas ponerlo de una vez…pero no me aguante y ahí esta (risas)...solo espero que te haya gustado este. Saludos….Arigato (lo mas seguro es que imprima tu capitulo de esta semana y lo lea allá y te deje mi comentario el domingo)_

_Kierinahana: ¡hola! Amiga como estas espero que este capitulo aclare algo tus dudas, y en relación del papa de hinata no podía dejar la historia incompleta, no tendría lógica que ella siguiera viviendo en esa casa….y en relación a Naruto aunque el no ha explotado por así decirlo "todavía" el sabia de la existencia de un joven que le había dañado los sentimientos a ella , Sasuke se lo dijo cuando ella lo rechazo apenas se conocieron no se si esta escrito en el cap 2 o 3 pero ahí esta… y en cuanto a el casi no reaccionar al ella confesarle todo eso, el solo ha tratado de ser fuerte ante ella pero realmente el esta muy afectado con todo eso… espero que haya sacado algo de dudas….Arigato_

_Mayura Sakatomo 1 ¡hola! Como estas me quede sin palabras ante tus comentarios…fue sorprendente la forma de explotar todo a mi me gusta que sean así, porque ahí es donde me do cuenta si hice algo bien o mal….no se si con este te quedes wow pero solo espero que te sorprenda nuevamente y me dejes tu comentario y solo espero que tu ojo este mejor……. (Risas)_

_Hitaro245: ¡hola! Que tal si la verdad fue un gran giro de 360º, fue algo que no se esperaban o por lo menos en ese momento, eso me gusta y espero que te guste la continuación del capitulo que sin dudas aclarara tus dudas…Gracias por tu comentario._

_Hannita asakura: ¡hola! Como estas si fue muy inesperado por el momento, pero todo fue culpa del comentario de Neji que había dejado antes que me dio la idea de ponerlo de una vez, veras yo había redactado otro capitulo pero era demasiado amor y paz y para el momento Mmm... No me gustaba, así que me aventure y redacte ese el que leíste y que bueno que sabias los que + o – Sasori – ufff... por lo menos no me guindaron por eso… (Risas) y en relación a la duda no se si te quedo claro en este capitulo….saludos_

_Kuchiki Rukia 7 ¡hola! Como estas 1ro quiero disculparme por mi falta de ortografía, a veces cuando escribo es tan rápido para no perder una idea que se me olvidan las cosas mas simples como poner en mayúscula la primera letra de los nombres y cosas así…y se que tengo ufff... infinidad de errores y a veces eh dudado sobre si debería haber escrito el fic...no por la Historia en si sino por no tener una forma correcta de escribir, y me sorprendió alguien que sea amante de Bleach leyera mi fic de Naruto y por lo visto te gusta ya que me sugieres que lo arregle y no me molesta para nada tus concejos… Arigato_

_Lennaparis: ¡hola! Como estas, me acorde de ti cuando hice ese capitulo ya que tu me comentases un una oportunidad que Sasori era bello o algo así, y si el aparecerá mas adelante Mmm... Solo hay que esperar para que las cosas sucedan, en este capitulo creo que quite algunas dudas que pudieran tener muchos de ustedes, Ej. La actitud del padre de Hinata…Solo espero que te haya gustado este…...Arigato_

_Shinofan: ¡hola querida amiga la verdad es que tome la forma de ser en el anime de Neji y reflejarlo a un problema real, de cómo actuaría y fue así que me salio…. Y con lo del papa de ella aquí esta mas que aclarado su actitud…bueno eso espero…. Agradeciendo tu comentario y esperando que te guste esté…Saludos y gracias por felicitarme por mi cumpleaños._

_Etolplow-Kum: ¡hola! Querido amigo como estas, la verdad si fue bastante triste e inclusive para mi cuando lo estaba escribiendo me sentía bastante deprimida, pero bueno que se puede hacer y en relación a que ellos están ahí, realmente no es el motivo principal, de verdad ellos solo están de vacaciones y desconocen muchas cosas que se las are saber en su debido tiempo…saludos_

_Emuma-Chan! Hola! Como estas me alegro que volvieras a leer la historia, y en relación a Neji el tenia que ver la realidad desde otro punto de vista ya que todo no es como se lo pintan, y como eh dejado algunos Tips de su forma de ser que Tenten en el juego se lo notar de que es algo amargado para su edad… Gracias por tu comentario_

_Empathyland: Hola! Como estas en relación a tu comentario solo quede……. Sin palabras, creo que fue muy claro y directo…. (Risas)...Arigato por tu opinión…espero ver que me dices de este._

_Myri Weasley28: ¡hola! ….. (Risas) me gusto mucho lo de la fila para golpear a Neji, no se como no se me ocurrió, sobre el papa de plano me costo un mundo poder describirle, ya que es tan fría su expresión y a la vez tan poco comunicativo en el anime, que trate de ponerle una mejor cara de lo que quizás sea….y Sasori tranquila que ese tendrá lo suyo (risas malvadas)... Arigato por tu comentario y opino igual que Denishitaz, me encantaría leer una historia tuya eres muy espontánea al opinar y por lo tanto debes ser buena narrando…Así que también te voy a molestar para que escribas uno pronto._

_Kenniana: ¡hola! Bienvenida a mi fic , lamento haber dejado a medias la historia pero fue lo mejor, en esta semana al leer sus comentarios pude tener claramente la imagen de cómo seguir la explicación al igual que los eventos que vendrán….Gracias por tu opinión...Saludos_

_Koste: ¡hola! Se que eh sido un poco mala al dejarla ahí, pero el viernes cuando la iba a subir no podía y el sábado menos……hasta que modifique un archivo que tenia y lo subí el domingo, cosa que me tenia molesta y no pude anexar nada mas, no tenia cabeza en ese momento. Cuando uno esta centrado en la historia y algo me perturba no puedo continuar porque pierdes el hilo original que llevas y te desvías de lo que realmente quieres decir… y por eso no lo termine ese día…pero espero que te guste la explicación que deje aquí saludos…_

_Y a los otros queridos lectores como Denishitaz que se que estabas mas que pendiente que lo publicara ya que tube conversación por medio de correo el sabado , Susuna que estas súper atareada con el inicio escolar, y muchos otros como Black sky 666, Naruto UchihaN002 que no tiene Internet…y muchos otros que han anexado mi Fic pero no me dejan ningun reviews como lo son Tsukihime-Kassi, Selene-Moonlight…. Arigato por todo y espero seguir llenando sus expectativas según vaya avanzando la trama…. Me despido con cariño._


	16. Chapter 16

_¡Hola! Este es mi primer Fic espero que sea de agrado de todos ustedes y por favor discúlpenme si lo escribo con errores, espero sus comentarios sean buenos o malos Arigato…_

_La Historia es Original Mía, pero los personajes Pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi._

* * *

Arrepentimiento

_Tenten al ver el estado en que se encontraba Neji aunque estaba molesta con el se levanto de golpe y entro a la villa sin decir nada—el ojiblanco al ver la reacción de su morena se sintió peor todavía e inclusive lo que mas le dolía era el trato que ella le dio que en si el golpe de Naruto… bajando su rostro se sentía el peor ser de este mundo y escucho nuevamente la puerta pero esta vez no quiso mirar ,para escuchar que le decían déjame verte y ver como ella traía un paño húmedo para limpiar toda su cara quitando todo el rastro de sangre y colocándole hielo en una paño para dejarlo sobre su nariz para que no se inflamara mas de lo que estaba— Este solo la miro a sus ojos para decirle gracias Tenten— Esta se decia si no me gustara tanto yo misma le hubiera roto la nariz—_

_En la Habitación_

_Naruto al sentir la calidez de sus labios rozando con los de el, ese simple contacto lo hacia estremecer, de solo saborear sus dulces labios le hacia sentirse el único dueño y tener un deseo aun mayor, realmente era algo que nunca había experimentado con otra chica… Hinata se sentía fuera de este mundo cada vez que el la besaba y tenia claro que no podía ni quería alejarse de el nuevamente – _

_Naruto al separarse un poco para abrir sus ojos para observarla detenidamente todo su rostro detallando cada línea — Hinata al verse reflejada en esos grandes ojos azules tan profundos, se sintió como si estuviera en medio del mar y las olas la arrastraran cada vez mas al océano de su mirar impidiéndole salir ­-_

_¿En que piensas?............. le pregunto el joven_

_­_

_E…en n…nada dejando un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas – Mmm... estas segura porque yo veo otra cosa en tu mirada- _

_E…etto no se de que hablas…. le decia la joven algo mas apenada aun — entonces ¿Porque sigues tan callada?_

_E…es q...que nunca había hablado tanto en mi vida le respondió la joven—Ah es eso dejando al joven algo triste…. pensé que estabas pensando en mi por la forma en que me mirabas hace un rato ­ _

_B.­.bueno y...yo si estaba pensando en ti…. Dijo la joven_

_Dejando salir una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del joven para decirle y que cosa te paso por tu mente – Esta que quedo algo sorprendida no pensó que el se lo fuese a preguntar quedándose totalmente roja—Naruto solo la miro fijamente y sonriendo le dijo no te preocupes me lo puedes decir después ahora creo que hace falta que arreglemos todo eso señalando la maleta— Esta voltea en dirección a sus cosas alejándose de el , gira para guardar todo lo que había sacado anteriormente empezando arreglar todo nuevamente , pero al sentir un jalon de golpe hacia el pecho de el con su respiración algo agitada para acercarse a ella dándole una caricia alrededor de su boca con uno de sus dedos para luego con ambas manos toma sus mejillas y besarla tiernamente el joven rubio la atrajo mas contra el y separándola de nuevo con la misma intensidad diciéndole no me vuelvas hacer eso._

_¿Hacer que?...cuestiono algo confundida_

_Tratar de irte de mi lado dejándome solo de nuevo, no te lo perdonaría jamás que te vayas sin mi- dejando a la joven con sus ojos mas abiertos de lo normal y contestarle ahora que lo sabes todo no tengo porque irme.— Dejando salir un fuerte y hondo suspiro por parte del rubio para decirle discúlpame es solo que cada vez que te veo cerca de tu equipaje me haces recordar lo antes vivido- Hinata solo le da una tierna sonrisa y contestarle no te preocupes no pienso irme— Esta bien confío en ti y observa su reloj para decir es hora que regresemos_

_¿Regresar a donde?.....pregunto la joven_

_Si le respondió el Rubio, debemos salir hablar con los demás antes de que llegue tu primo y nos vea solos aquí y piense otra cosa…. Además es muy temprano todavía, ni siquiera son las 11 y falto algo por terminar no te parece_

_¿Qué cosa? ….dijo la joven pestañando _

_Este se veía a si mismo diciendo estoy incompleto no crees… la joven solo se llevo su mano cerca de su boca quedando pensativa y confundida a la vez, le veía de arriba a bajo y solo ve a Naruto en bermudas cosa que la hizo sonrojar para contestarle _

_Y...yo te veo completo N…Naruto. —Este que subió su mirada de manera picara para contestarle..... Estas segura que no te falto nada._

_Etto no…………le respondió la joven_

_En ese caso déjame ayudarte tomando su mano para llevarla a su cuerpo, diciéndole no terminaste de ponerme la crema en tus Chocolates — Esta quedo aun mas roja por el comentario del joven, se le había olvidado con todo el lío y contestarle mis chocolates — si eso dije ¿porque así los llamaste? O ¿me vas a decir que no te acuerdas ?...... Si lo recuerdo le contesto ella y con su mirada directa en el suelo, sentía tanta vergüenza en ese momento — Naruto al solo ver su reacción solo levanto su cara con una de sus manos para verla directamente unos segundos para decirle espero que no se te olvide que son todo tuyos para cuando te provoquen._

_La expresión de Hinata fue tal que quedo ida , acompañada de un color rojo intenso en su rostro— Este solo sonrío levemente para decirle vez que estaba incompleto y tomándole la mano para llevarla fuera de la habitación— Hinata estaba paralizada tratando de digerir las palabras del joven en su cabeza ( cuando me provoquen), tanto que al caminar unos pasos Naruto se paro de repente para voltear a verla y con una sonrisa amplia le dice es hora de irnos, ven no tengas miedo mira que quiero pasar el resto del día contigo en la playa._

_Hinata que a duras penas pudo salir del trance en el que se encontraba para responder si esta bien y fue caminando junto a el para salir del lugar y detenerse un instante al salir, todos sus amigos estaban ahí sentados esperándolos… Al sentir que abrían la puerta, estos voltearon todos a la vez y con expectativas de ver como saldrían principalmente el joven rubio y notar que venia con ella tomado de la mano se relajaron un poco de saber que las cosa había salido mejor de lo que pensaban – Sakura al verlos salir juntos tomados de la mano quedo con una sonrisa bien marcada en su rostro y pensar que bueno que entendió lo que le dijo._

_Neji solo se levanto y los miro muy fijamente para decir Hinata podemos hablar un momento – Esta quedo algo sorprendida de ver a Neji en ese estado nunca lo había visto tan mal en toda su vida….discúlpame pero de que quieres hablar con ella le contesto secamente Naruto – Solo quiero disculparme con ella nada mas –En ese caso si ella te quiere escuchar decia el rubio mirando con atención a Hinata y esta asentar con su cabeza en señal que lo quería escuchar , Naruto solo respondió esta bien , pero lo que le vayas a decir se lo dirás en frente de mi ._

_Dejando a todos más sorprendidos, de que no solo se había enterado de todo, sino del cambio en la forma de hablar del joven se le veía algo más seguro y sobre todo no la quería dejar sola bajo ningún pretexto._

_Neji mira a los demás amigos que estaban parados detrás de ellos, observando con cierta incredulidad lo que pasaba y darse cuenta de una vez al mirar al joven rubio la determinación que tenia y pensar "le gusta Hinata" aun después de todo lo que le dije… Y contestar esta bien Naruto no tengo problemas que oigas lo que tengo que decirle, la verdad no había entendido su comportamiento hasta hoy en la mañana, pero verlos en este momento después de todo lo ocurrido es que veo con claridad las cosas._

_Eh dijo Ino con cara de no entender lo que le pasaba a el joven y comentarle a Temari que diablos le pica a Neji será que se golpeo la cabeza también, eso no es respuesta de alguien como el no te parece— Pues la verdad estoy como tu Ino no entiendo nada._

_Naruto que lo miraba con cierta desconfianza y esperando a que soltara de una vez por todas a Hinata lo que le iba a decir— Este solo se le acerco a su prima diciéndole la verdad lamento haberte hablado de esa manera, realmente no me esperaba verte tan temprano sola en la playa y menos acompañada, se que pensé de forma incorrecta y fui demasiado grosero contigo por esa razón espero que me disculpes por mi comportamiento…. Hinata que lo miraba atónita , su primo no era del tipo de personas que pedía disculpas y ver como su mirada reflejaba cierta tristeza solo pudo mirarle y darle una pequeña sonrisa y decirle no te preocupes Neji yo también lamento no haberte avisado, y la verdad no lo pensé — Neji que estaba escuchando con atención y levantar la vista hacia los demás , no pudo ocultar la sensación de sentirse culpable por haber dañado la mañana a todos , aunque no era su intención de buscar problemas pero solo de pensar que el podía hacerle daño de la misma manera que el otro, trato de impedirlo pero de manera incorrecta para terminar agregando no me di cuenta que me excedí con mis palabras._

_Naruto al escucharlo cerro sus ojos y respiro hondo para decirle yo solo lamento haber puesto a Hinata en esa situación tan incomoda Neji , entiendo tu preocupación, pero solo te voy a decir que no fue planeada que nos viéramos a solas y mucho menos a espaldas tuyas, cuando yo llegue, ella recién había llegado , la encontré sacando sus cosas de su bolso y al verla sola decidí quedarme con ella para hacerle compañía así que entiendo tu punto de vista … pero quiero que sepas que mi intención jamás a sido de hacerle daño mas bien todo lo contrario y lamento que se haya prestado para malos entendidos , pero no permitiré que nadie ni siquiera tu le hable de cierta manera ni ponga en duda su reputación… _

_Entiendo perfectamente no debí decirlo…le respondió Neji_

_Bien aclarado el punto solo te pido que no la vuelvas a ofender, porque si lo haces te veras conmigo nuevamente le dijo el Rubio y tomando de la mano a Hinata para caminar unos pasos para recoger su tabla que le habían traído sus amigos para irse con ella nuevamente a la playa. Pero al dar unos pasos la joven peliazul le dice espera Naruto no traje mis cosas espera voy por el bolso y se devuelve a buscarlo._

_¡Naruto!_

_Escucho decir, cosa que hizo voltear al rubio un instante y ver como alguien se acercaba a pasos rápidos, y al tenerlo casi al lado oye decir quiero saber una cosa _

_¿Te gusta Hinata?......le pregunto neji_

_Eh…. quedo algo desconcertado el rubio al escuchar lo que le decia el ojiblanco— solo quiero saber si de verdad te gusta se que puedo ser irritante, algo amargado pero solo quiero saber si te importa mi prima._

_Si…….respondió el Rubio viéndolo directamente a su cara_

_En verdad me gusta, ahora te pido que no te opongas a que ella sea mi novia ahora que lo sabes, solo espero no tener ningún inconveniente por eso contigo—No te preocupes le respondió el ojiblanco, pero solo te pediré una cosa mas_

_¿Que?......... pregunto el rubio_

_No juegues con ella, porque si lo haces te juro que te destrozare completo le contesto neji— naruto solo lo ve seriamente para contestarle no te preocupes yo no are algo como eso "te lo prometo" y si lo hago tienes todo el derecho de partirme en pedazos…Te creo le respondió Neji en este caso me disculpo y le extiende la mano cosa que el rubio lo miro con sorpresa y acepta estrechar su mano en señal de disculpa_

_Hinata que salía nuevamente con sus cosas y ver la reacción de su primo no pudo ocultar una sonrisa en su rostro y ver como se habían entendido y no estarían peleando mas_

_El resto quedaron con la boca abierta y sobre todo Sasuke que en ese momento quedo mas frío que su temperamento de ver como Neji se le había acercado y extenderle su mano para estrecharla con la de el .... Shikamaru al ver eso dice ya era hora ya me empezaba a aburrir y con flojera ve el camino hacia el mar y da un *suspiro* bueno allá vamos nuevamente._

_Tenten al ver la reacción del joven ojiblanco se acerco lentamente a este y le dice espero que no hayan mas problemas por hoy verdad Neji al escuchar la petición de su morena le da una media sonrisa y responderle claro que no abra mas inconvenientes — eso espero dijo la morena._

_Terminada la discusión parten a la playa nuevamente_

_Neji prefirió quedarse en la habitación ya que le dolía parte del rostro y tenten se quedo haciéndole compañía además de ayudarle en lo que necesitara._

_Naruto que tenia en una mano su tabla y con la otra la mano de Hinata llegan a la arena nuevamente y dejando sus cosas allí se voltean a ver el resto de sus amigos a ver que deciden hacer._

_No se hable mas decia Ino ahora ya estamos en a la playa – Sai solo dijo que aremos ¿jugaremos a algo? ¿Que tal un partido de voleibol?, o ¿futbol americano? —pero si tu no sabes ni jugar parchis le contesto shikamaru._

_Esta bien solo tomaremos el sol porque estoy más blanco que un papel fue lo que dijo Sai-—creo que en eso te podemos ayudar dijo pícaramente Ino buscando su bronceador para ponérselo cosa que sin dudar Sai se quito de una su franela — Ino al ver ese cuerpecito tan blanco casi quedo ciega por el resplandor y decirle de verdad te hace falta bastante color._

_- Dejando salir carcajadas de risa a todos, porque la verdad estaba demasiado blanco-_

_Temari se fue directo a shikamaru diciéndole me pones tu la crema o se la pido a alguien mas digo no se si te de pereza hacerlo— este con un expresión algo arrogante le dice creo que puedo hacer una excepción contigo, acercándose a su rubia para untarle la crema no antes de hacerlo le pide una condición— ¿Cuál ?Le dice ella — que te quite yo la ropa — Temari con una sonrisa algo insinuante acepta._

_Sakura al ver a sus amigos en ese plan duda por un instante si decirle directamente a Sasuke pero no hizo falta el ya la había sujetado detrás de su cintura para susurrarle a su oído ¿tu no vas a tomar sol? o ¿te quedaras así todo el día?— No claro que no le contesto la pelirosa y empezó a levantar el vestido playero que tenia para quedar solamente en traje de baño dejándolo impresionado al mirar su cuerpo._

_Naruto al acercarse al grupo no pudo ocultar cierta mirada a Hinata y acortando distancia le dice a espaldas de los demás para que no leyeran sus labios lo que le iba a decir muy bajito en su oído tengo tantas ganas de besarte y abrazarte en ese momento_

_¿Qué me sugieres?.... le pregunto el rubio _

_Apartándose disimuladamente para no levantar sospecha — esta que quedo algo ruborizada no quiso tener mas problemas así que trato de ocultar un poco su rubor bajando su cara en el bolso que lo abrió como si fuera a buscar algo y no vieran su rostro en ese momento y solo vio nuevamente el bronceador— El joven rubio solo sonrío un poco y quedo observándola y luego ve a todos sus amigos que estaban en lo mismo que ellos hace un rato, antes que llegara Neji a estropearle el momento, aunque ahora el ya sabia que gustaba de ella._

_¿Qué me aras? ….le pregunto_

_Esta que levanto su mirada viendo directamente la cara del joven y sobre todo la intención que tenia sus ojos , no sabia que decir hasta que el solo le dijo espero por ti , dándole una clara señal con un gesto con su mano que la paso disimuladamente por su abdomen cosa que ella entendió claramente y de manera temblorosa puso un poco en su mano y la expandió sobre esos chocolates que tanto le gustan de manera suave … se sentía realmente nerviosa ahora el la miraba intensamente , no solo eso parecía que disfrutaba de ese pequeño instante…. Al terminar le dice gracias y acercándose le da un pequeño beso en sus labios para darse vuelta e irse caminando hasta la orilla con su tabla y al mojarse los pies para de repente volteando su mirada a ella y quedar inmóvil como esperando algo— esta lo ve por unos instantes pero quedo algo curiosa en no saber porque se detuvo, hasta que el con su dedo índice le hace señas de que se acercara —Esta al verlo pensó por un momento y viendo a los demás que estaban ocupados se quito nuevamente su ropa y entra al agua junto a el._

_Dentro del agua este le pide que se siente sobre la tabla nuevamente y la lleva algo apartado de la orilla para quedar a la altura de su cara cosa que el solo quedo contemplando y quedar de forma que podía ver claramente a sus amigos en la arena, esta que veía como le brillaban los ojos azules de manera muy llamativa le dice quieres hacerlo de nuevo verdad —Eh quedo algo sorprendido y con cierta malicia le contesta a que te refieres con eso –_

_Tu sabes no te hagas el tonto conmigo—Mmm..... ya veo que me leíste mis intenciones y que sugieres que hagamos si estoy que te lanzo al agua—No se fue lo único que le contesto la joven acostándose en la tabla viendo al rubio directamente sus ojos con una sonrisa tierna—cosa que perturbo la mente del joven para hundirse bajo el agua y pensar era demasiado tentador tenerla ahí tan cerca – _

* * *

_Hasta aquí el capitulo esperando como todas las semanas que haya sido de su total agrado, al llegar el domingo de viaje y tratar de leer los fic dejado por ustedes y empezar a escribir el mío, pude darme cuenta que me quede totalmente en blanco o mejor dicho transparente…. Tuve que leer el mío para recordarme donde había quedado ¿Qué vergüenza? Admitirlo pero así soy yo (risas)…. Ahora quitando gran parte de los problemas del medio, solo espero cubrir sus expectativas en otro ámbito….(risas) que de verdad parece fácil pero no lo es, escribir escenas un tanto acaloradas Oops se me salio sorry…… Bueno no los molesto mas por hoy "Saludos "._

_Agradeciendo a mis fansfic_

_Heero Kusanagi__: ¡hola! Sergio como estas, lamento no haber leído totalmente tus capítulos se que empecé y la verdad casi todo eran canciones del festival, y no te deje el comentario pero ya me pongo al día…y si la verdad el papa de Hinata se comporto como lo que es un padre…y gracias por seguir leyendo mi Historia que espero de ahora en adelante se ponga algo mejor._

_LennaParis__: ¡hola! Amiga como estas si la verdad Sasori es muy lindo, y me tuve que esforzar mucho para ver de que manera unía todo lo malo que tenia para que compaginara con la historia…y si Naruto apoyo mucho a Hinata aunque el no ha soltado la verdad de cómo se sintió al escuchar todo eso, pero te aseguro que lo ara de un momento a otro, aunque no frente a ella… Arigato_

_Kuchiki Rukia 7__: ¡hola! Como estas la verdad siempre trato de poner en practica los consejos que me dan, creo que no olvide esta vez de poner algún nombre en minúscula Mmm... A ver eso creo y trate de poner los guiones para separar los diálogos, espero haberlos puesto de la manera correcta, y con respecto a si escribirías una historia sobre el anime Naruto….pues claro que si aunque no eh leído ningún fic tuyo de Bleach para ser honesta, pero si me gustaría leer nuevos fic y sobre todo que sean románticos…..Arigato _

_Seirius:__ ¡Hola ¡Gracias por leer mi Fic y opinar tan bien de el…… Saludos no leemos en el próximo capitulo._

_Mayura Sakatomo 1:__ ¡hola! Como estas ….me da risa la forma en que me dices que Hinata se ponga mas " Hot", tranquila todo a su tiempo, y de verdad gracias por tu comentario , me gusta mucho que sean espontáneos porque esa es la forma correcta de evaluar el Fic, y sobre Neji el no es tan malo lo que pasa es que ha sido manipulado un poco pero en si el la quiere también ya lo veras….y del malo de la película todavía no ah salido a flote…pero no falta mucho. Saludos-Arigato_

_Denishitaz:__ ¡hola! Querida Amiga la verdad es que el padre de nuestra amiga no es tan malo como lo pintan, lo que pasa es que tiene mala fama y bueno trato de ponerle mejor cara… (Risas) y con respecto al amor de Naruto, tu sabes que hay amores a primera vista y eso fue lo que ocurrió simplemente lo demás es Historia….Arigato por todo_

_Shinofan__: ¡hola! Como estas la verdad es que entendiste a la perfección el capitulo, y eso me alegra….y por supuesto nuestro Rubio es todo un chico lindo puede tener lastima que solo sea en un fic….Arigato_

_Charlesnyan o empathyland: ¡hola! Como estas veo que cambiaste de nombre pero en fin…. tu comentario siempre debe ser espontáneo y dar tu opinión como realmente te salga así que no hay problema si sacas toco tu repertorio…(Risas)..Arigato_

_Kierinahana: ¡hola! Querida amiga como estas espero que te guste este capitulo, la verdad estuve un poco distraída a la hora de escribir, estas vacaciones me desconectaron un poco y tuve que volver a leer todo para agarrar el hilo nuevamente….y que bueno que saque de dudas muchas cosas ufff... no sabes lo feliz que me hizo leer eso….Arigato por todo._

_Etolplow-Kun: ¡hola! Amigo como estas, sabes un padre siempre pone primero a sus hijos por muy severo que sea, y a la hora de la chiquita ellos lo darían todo por proteger a lo mas importante que son sus hijos…Bueno hay sus casos pero este no...(Risas) y me sentí extrañada con esa actitud de tu Hinata se esta portando muy mal….Arigato_

_NarutoUchihaMN002: ¡hola! Como estas lamento esta semana no tener 2 capítulos pero en fin se hace lo que se puede…y gracias por considerar genial mi Historia y por seguir leyéndola...Arigato y por cierto has leido alguna de las que te nombre tengo otra nueva que te la dare la proxima semana…Saludos_

_Karla:__ ¡hola! Como estas Gracias por considerar tierno el capitulo, y espero que el resto que sigue me sigas dando tu opinión…Saludos_

_Hitaro245:__ ¡Hola! amigo como estas la verdad te sorprendí con eso de la disculpa del padre de Hinata y le di otro giro a la historia… creo que ese es el objetivo a veces sorprender al lector aunque yo siempre lo hago de la manera de escribir o sea en los errores …(risas) y por cierto ayer iba a leer uno de tus capítulos y leí algo que me quede preocupada de que te estén plagiando tu fic….nos tienes que decir en que Pág. para hacérselo saber…… saludos_

_Susuna:__ ¡hola! Querida amiga como estas gracias por pasarte por mi fic se que a veces uno no tiene el tiempo, pero igual te agradezco mucho que lo hayas tenido para mi….Saludos y Arigato._

_Kumiko Uzumaki__: ¡hola! Amiga como estas gracias por tu comentario, y se que me falta terminar de leer un capitulo del tuyo, pero esta semana eh estado que me quito los cabellos con tantas cosas atrasadas y de paso haber quedado en blanco…. Y sabes es verdad Naruto siempre cumple sus promesas cueste lo que le cueste…Arigato._

_Emuma-chan__: ¡hola! Como estas se por lo que pasaste con eso del temblor a mi me agarro en la playa y de paso con locura colectiva ya que pensaban que podía haber un tsunami o sea ya te puedes imaginar la escena…..y solo espero que te queden uñas (risas) no mentira es broma….espero que te guste este saludos._

_Black Sky 666__: ¡hola! Como estas creo que voy a considerar tu opinión sobre Sasori….de castrarlo (risas) a ver que se me ocurre….y gracias por leerme de nuevo saludos._

_MyriWeasley28__ : ¡hola Querida amiga la verdad gracias que te guste la forma de describir a este Naruto, a veces no lo noto que lo hago así tan especial, pero el en si es un amor de hombre y lastima que Amaru lo haya tratado así..Quien sabe quizás se arrepienta…Y tu fic estuvo bastante bien y la narración ni hablar así que ve trabajando para el próximo capitulo que lo quiero leer pronto…Arigato. _


	17. Chapter 17

_¡Hola! Este es mi primer FIC espero que sea de agrado de todos ustedes y por favor discúlpenme si lo escribo con errores, espero sus comentarios sean buenos o malos Arigato…_

_La Historia es Original Mía, pero los personajes Pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi._

* * *

_Un Dia Algo Caluroso_

_En Konoha_

_La Directora Tsunade que estaba ordenando los papeles de los estudiantes, al ver el expediente de uno de ellos queda algo pensativa, Mmm... Como estará resultando todo luego de ver el nombre Sakura Haruno…. con curiosidad coge el teléfono para llamar a su viejo amigo._

_¡Alo!...... contesto Jiraya_

_¡Hola!.... como has estado- dijo la Rubia- _

_- Eh ¿quien habla?........... Pregunto algo desorientado—Tsunade solo da un *suspiro* para decirle vaya que rápido olvidas a tus amigos ¡No! _

_-Jiraya que quedo algo pensativo Mmm... ….. Para luego decir a ver es una mujer, debe tener unos treintaitantos por el timbre de su voz, me parece familiar-¡Por un demonio!! Jiraya deja de jugar — Ah…. como has estado Tsunade disculpa es que no te reconocí en el momento, si hubiera sabido que eras tu inmediatamente recordaría a una amiga tan guapa como tu - _

_-Vaya sigue tan galán como siempre, no cambia -se dijo tsunade - con una mueca dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro pensó estoy segura que ni se recordaba de mi existencia, estaba mas confundido, claro como no estarlo si es tan mujeriego que ni debe recordar con quien estuvo ayer, solo espero que Naruto no sea igual—_

_- Y ese milagro que me llamas -dijo con voz algo seductora Jiraya.-_

_-Es que llamaba para saber si habías hablado con Naruto, quería saber si se encontraron según lo planeado, porque le mande una de las chicas más bonitas de la escuela a ver si se anima — _

_Ah….si se me había olvidado ¿como se llama Dicha jovencita?_

_Estos hombres no cambian….dijo algo cabreada Tsunade- Se llama Sakura Haruno no puedo creer que se te hubiera olvidado, además creo que ya debería haberla visto, y según me comentaste debe de agradarle ya que cumple con los gustos de Naruto -le contesto Tsunade-_

_Mmm... ….. Como es ella me la pudieras describir por favor— le decia Jiraya -_

_Esta bien te lo diré solo una vez , es una Hermosa chica delgada de cabello corto , de unos ojos verde esmeralda y cabello color rosa........ espera Tsunade has dicho ojos color verde – Si eso dije ¿porque?- Lamento decirte esto pero me temo que te tengo malas noticias- _

_Eh…. como es eso- dijo tsunade algo sorprendida -¿acaso sabes algo que yo no se? _

_La verdad si -le respondió Jiraya- al parecer el conoció una chica, según entendí le impacto mucho y por la descripción que me das no coincide con ella y para ser mas franco de verdad no estaba seguro que esto iba a resultar , y por lo visto creo que le gusta mucho esa jovencita._

_Tsk….fue la reacción de ella al otro lado del teléfono, debí imaginármelo pensé que seria mas sencillo, me habia ilusionado demasiado hasta la mande con un grupo bien unido que se llevan lo bastante bien para que puedan salir todos juntos, que rabia me da, tanto trabajo para nada si hasta envie la hija de Hiashi te acuerdas…. _

_Ah….si es cierto tenia tiempo que no había hablado de el, que no recordaba que tenia una hija, que por cierto que edad tiene ahora que no lo recuerdo —pues tiene casi 18 años le respondió Tsunade .— Claro ahora lo recuerdo es casi de la misma edad de Minato tiene de fallecido le decia Jiraya-_

_- Si la verdad que si -le respondió Tsunade que al recordar a Minato una imagen le vino a la mente que le hizo sonreír un poco diciendo sabes que me recordé algo muy gracioso de Minato cuando llevaba a Naruto con el cuando nació la hija de Hiashi , Minato cuando le decia al pequeño que ella iba ser su novia …(risas) era tan gracioso como lo ponía frente de ella y le decia mira que niña tan bella, sabes cuando seas grande será tu novio cosa que hacia sonreír al pequeño , es que era tan alegre y tan tierno ese Naruto que sin dudas le ganaría el corazón a cualquiera….. Mmm... Ahora que lo pienso mejor ese Hiashi solo le daba por reír y decir que se dejara de esos juegos que no inventara, aunque para mí creo que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ello…. No es cierto Jiraya-_

_Pues la verdad que extraño que no lo recordé antes- dijo Jiraya- es que fue hace tanto tiempo y luego del accidente yo me lleve a Naruto de Konoha y solo eh ido para allá por razones de las empresas de Minato pero rara vez cruce palabra con el, tu sabes que no me agrada su familia que se creen de mejor elite-_

_Si lo se no hace falta que me lo repitas- le contesto Tsunade-, además para serte honesta la verdad esa chica no es nada parecido a ellos en ese punto de vista, por eso no la ha pasado muy bien que digamos, pero es una excelente estudiante y se merecía unas vacaciones algo alejada de esa familia tan problemática, claro tuve que mandarla con su primo porque si no, no la hubieran dejado salir de Konoha._

_Me imagino es que son tan estirados todos ellos, que todavía no entiendo como Minato era tan amigo de el- respondió Jiraya-Es verdad lo que me dices Jiraya – le dijo Tsunade- _

_Y esta tal jovencita que esta saliendo Naruto de ¿donde es? – Pregunto Tsunade- _

_Al decir verdad el muy torpe no lo sabe o por lo Menos no lo sabia y ahora que lo mencionas debí llamarlo ayer, pero es raro tampoco me llamo debe de estar muy ocupado pensó Jiraya……. Bueno hicimos el intento para que conociera a Sakura pero en fin lo importante es que se olvidara de ese incidente tan desagradable, de todas maneras espero que se hayan conocido y sean grandes amigos una vez que lo traigas de regreso para acá……. Jiraya quedo pensativo al leer la nota que tenia escrito mientras había hablado con Naruto _

_¿Cómo es la hija de Hiashi?.....pregunto_

_¿Quien Hinata? ………. cuestiono Tsunade _

_La verdad no recuerdo su nombre pero me imagino que debe ser ella -le respondió Jiraya…..-Pues si ese es su nombre- le respondió la rubia- añadiendo ella es muy dulce además de ser muy hermosa, con decirte que saco los ojos y cabellos de los Hyuga pero la belleza de su madre le decia mientras se recostaba a su sillón de la oficina, es una joven muy reservada, no habla mucho…pero tiene un ángel muy especial._

_Mmm... Ya veo, por la forma de describírmela pareces a Naruto dejando salir una carcajada de risa….me hiciste recordarlo por la forma de hablar de ella y quedando callado un momento al ver en sus notas la descripción que tenia escrita y leer con atención para decir ¡Joder no puede ser!_

_¿Qué ocurre?..........pregunto Tsunade_

_Este mocoso, no no esto es una coincidencia nada mas, no creo que la chica que se refiere sea ¡ella! - _

_¿A quien? ……….Le pregunto Tsunade_

_Tsunade una cosa los ojos de ella son como lunas verdad — pues la verdad ahora que lo mencionas quedando pensativa le responde…Si ¿porque? ¿Pasa algo?_

_¡Joder! esto es imposible la chica que se refiere Naruto es ella Tsunade la hija de Hiashi…. ¿Qué? ¿Estas seguro? —Le cuestiono Tsunade— bueno la verdad no estoy 100 % seguro pero cuantas chicas de su edad hay con esa descripción, el me dijo sus ojos eran de color perla que parecían como dos lunas, su piel era blanca y su cabello era oscuro con toques azulados y dime así es ella…._

_La verdad Si – le respondió ella- pero solo nos queda confirmar el nombre de ella no crees decia la Rubia—_

_-Rayos de todas las chicas que hay en una playa se tubo que fijar precisamente en la hija del Hyuga…bueno no lo veas tan mal, velo de este punto de vista Minato siempre jugo con eso quizás el desde el mas allá esta interfiriendo no crees -le respondió Tsunade- _

_Este Minato….Bueno la verdad ella no tiene la culpa de que no me agraden los Hyuga –dijo Jiraya- pero en fin solo quiero lo mejor para Naruto… _

_- Luego de estos comentarios cada quien se despidió siguiendo con lo que tenían pendiente -_

_En la playa de Okinawa_

_Hinata mientras esta recostada en la tabla podía notar como los rayos solares tocaban su blanca piel, contemplando un cielo totalmente despejado de un hermoso color azul, cosa que la hizo sonreír y pensar que había valido la pena decirle toda la verdad, experimentando una gran paz interior tanto que cerro sus ojos por un momento y dejándose llevar por el sonido del mar, quedando así por unos instantes…… Naruto que estaba bajo el agua tratando de contener sus emociones, nada dos brazadas bajo el agua alejándose un poco de ella y luego de unos segundos sale a la superficie de manera silenciosa para admirar el paisaje y conseguirse ahí de manera tan tranquila sobre su tabla que un pensamiento extraño pasó por su mente _

"_Estará Durmiendo " _

_Con esta loca idea y olvidándose del resto del mundo e ir a realizar lo que paso por su pensamiento, cuidadosamente para no ser descubierto por dicha chica que lo tiene de cabeza, se fue acercando lentamente y al verla tan distraída, parecía que dormía placidamente y Este solo se acerco a la punta de la tabla donde ella tenia su cabeza , al detenerse queda viéndola del lado contrario, tenia la mejor visión aunque a simple vista desde allí podía ver claramente su cabello pero al estar totalmente en pie y bajar su rostro la podía contemplar toda su cara y brindarle una media sonrisa para aproximarse de manera lenta y detenerse justo al llegar a ver sus finos labios que le hacían pensar en miles de cosas, y levantando sus manos fuera del agua para dejarla sobre el rostro de ella y besarla de manera suave…. como quien despierta a su bella princesa luego de un sueño profundo._

_Hinata aunque tenia los ojos cerrados , pudo notar como una nube ocultaba el resplandor de la luz, sentir que algo frío tocaba su cara, para abrir lentamente sus parpados y ver que le caían gotas de agua en su rostro, para detallar el cuello de alguien frente a sus ojos , que tocaba su boca de manera suave_

_N…..naruto…fue lo único que dijo la joven al tocar el cabello húmedo del rubio- Este se aparto solo un poco para mirarla por un instante y acariciándole sus mejillas con sus dedos y sin decir nada mas , solo dándole una sonrisa la vuelve a besar, sobre uno de sus tentadores labios que tomo como suyos, aunque el se encontraba viendo parte de su cuello para que sus bocas pudieran unirse y ella solo veía el cuello del rubio ya que estaba en diferente dirección a ella, el pensó por un momento en besar lo que en un principio seria su labio inferior, ahora viéndolo desde ese Angulo lo tiene como superior en ese momento….. Realmente nunca había tomado esa posición a la hora de besar pero con ella todo parecía ser tan especial, tenia un sinfín de cosas en mente y quería vivir con ella todas sus fantasías, era la musa de su inspiración que le hacia tener ese tipo de pensamientos, cosa que no quería dejar sin hacer, le parecía tan excitante como novedoso que ella estuviera así solo para el, que le hacia olvidar toda la soledad que vivió y curar las heridas de pena que llevaba su corazón._

_Hinata se sentía tan feliz que el estuviera a su lado que no recordó que estaba en la playa con sus amigos solo podía corresponder a las caricias, era tan extraño besar de esa manera, la forma inusual de rozar sus lenguas, profundizando el contacto que el daba de manera pausada, experimentando una clara incitación, dejando salir sin poder ocultar un claro gemido por falta de aliento, que hizo detener de momento al joven._

_Sasuke que había terminado de untarle el bronceador a Sakura, levanta su vista y quedo sorprendido al ver esa imagen, cosa que no paso desapercibida por la joven pelirosa que al voltear hacia el y observar la reacción que tenia, para voltear su mirada en esa dirección y quedar en shock por lo que veía._

_Naruto entre la respiración entrecortada, pensaba estaba claro que ella le despertaba todos los sentidos y cualquier simple roce le hacia estremecer de solo tenerla tan cerca, con tan poca ropa…. Casi le había hecho perder el control en ese momento, de modo que tubo que alejarse un poco para enfriar sus ideas y con una sonrisa decirle "Despertases mi bella ".- Esta que lo miro de manera confusa para contestarle yo no estaba durmiendo, a….aunque sonrojándose un poco le dice parecía un sueño._

_Es cierto…..le contesto Naruto, pero uno que se hará realidad te lo prometo._

_En la habitación de la Villa_

_Neji se había recostado en la cama tratando de no pensar en nada, hasta que llego de repente Tenten con un vaso de jugo para que el tomara, cosa que al levantarse de golpe tropezó con el ,dejando caer todo su contenido encima y con cara de molesto consigo mismo por ser tan torpe se quito la franela que se le había empapado con el liquido y de paso al ser dulce se pondría pegajoso ...Tenten al verle así corrió rápidamente a buscar un paño húmedo para quitar cualquier rastro de este, no quería que se molestara nuevamente y al entrar y ver todo su torso descubierto , se quedo sin habla y cerro sus ojos respirando lentamente diciéndose " tranquila tu puedes hacerlo" es solo secar nada mas . Así que abrió su mirada y se dispuso a limpiarle pero al sentarse a su lado, en la cama y tener su respiración tan cerca, empezó a tener un poco de nervios, no era por el hecho de secarle sino la forma en que tenia su vista tan inexpresiva en ella que no sabia como reaccionaria… Siempre ella pensaba que era medio amargado para su edad y esperando lo peor, no quiso observarlo en ese momento _

_Pocahontas…….. Escucho decir_

_Cosa que le sorprendió para levantar su rostro y conseguirse con su mirada, Neji que la veía fijamente sin decir nada mas, se dejo llevar por un impulso de tomar su cara y "besarla con intensidad en sus labios"…. Pero al Besar se escucho un quejido por parte del joven, ya que se había tocado su nariz que la tenia muy sensible a causa del golpe – Lo siento dijo Tenten- no te preocupes dijo el joven bajando su mirada, no debí hacerlo lo siento…… Esta que lo observo de manera rara le contesto no te disculpes conmigo por eso que yo…. cosa que extraño a Neji y hacerle subir su vista para sentir los labios de ella sobre los de el, con cierta delicadeza para no volver a golpearle, no quería dañar el momento de su primer beso dejando al joven mas que sorprendido._

_En la Playa_

_Shikamaru que le había quitado la ropa que tenia la joven rubia, y haber finalizado con mucho interés lo que le habían encomendado, este le entro un calor repentino que para apaciguarlo se dispuso a tomar algo y al levantar sus ojos para ver su entorno, se da cuenta que cada quien andaba en lo suyo, cosa que aprovecharía para darse una escapadita con Temari para refrescarse un poco, ya que el calor lo estaba matando._

_Ino que tenia empapado de crema al joven Sai ya que no quería que sufriera de una insolación por tener semejante color, y peor aun de verle nuevamente en cama, eso definitivamente no estaba en sus planes puesto que quería compartir mas con el y ver si de verdad el tenia algún interés en ella._

_Hinata que sonrío con el comentario que le dio el rubio, y levantarse para caer en el agua quería saber si realmente era un sueño lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento y nada como el agua fría la haría sin duda ver la realidad… _

* * *

_Hasta aquí el capitulo espero que haya sido de su total agrado, espero que lo que escribí en este capitulo vaya sacando de dudas algunas cosas, claro me falta desarrollar las otras parejas que bueno tratare de no salir de la raya…. (Risas pervertidas) en fin estaremos en contacto._

_-Agradeciendo en especial a todos mis lectores por seguir semana a semana mí historia…Arigato de verdad-_

_A mis Queridos Fansfic _

_Denishitaz__: ¡hola! Querida amiga como estas, la verdad si esos chocolates hacen derretir a mas de una, y eso que falta unas pequeñas cositas por venir ….Risas, y con respecto al ascensor creo que lo Hare en la próxima historia que tengo en mente Saludos…….. Arigato por todo._

_Mayura Sakamoto 1__: ¡hola! Si que eres curiosas No!.... (Risas), el verdadero malo saldrá muy pronto, vive en Konoha para que lo vayas meditando en ver quien será ese personaje que sin duda quizás te sorprenda… y de los deseados chocolates no podía dejar a medias eso verdad….Arigato por leer._

_Kumiko Uzumaki__: Hola nuevamente Mmm... la verdad no sabia que ese abdomen de nuestro rubio fuera a causar tanto revuelo….(risas) pero con uno así quien no se le caería la baba…y que bueno que te inspiro porque la verdad tu historia es tanbien muy buena, así que estaremos en contacto……Saludos_

_Charlesnyan__: ¡hola! Como estas, pues la verdad yo dejo que mis lectores opinen como realmente lo sientan, aunque si sale algún personaje malo porfis no me maten soy muy joven para morir…. (Risas)….es que mi mente loca hace eso, no lo puedo evitar sorry….Arigato por seguir la historia._

_Myriweasley28__: ¡hola! Querida amiga como has estado, me imagino que full con tantas tareas pero en fin…..lo de los chocolates lo hice por ustedes la verdad que me recordaban a cada momento esos bien apreciados dulces…. Ufff... y bueno solo espero que lo próximo que tengo en mente les guste tanto como ese cuerpecito de nuestro rubio…. Arigato._

_Etolplow Kun__: ¡hola! Mi amigo como andas, me imagino que hasta el cuello con tanta lata de las tareas…..*suspiro* ese es la vida que nos toca, que se puede hacer…. Sabes me reí al leer tu comentario de Apocalipsis (fin de mundo) realmente, cuando veremos en la realidad a Neji pedirle disculpas a Hinata (nunca), yo creo que es mas fácil ver a Hiashi que a el…… (Risas)……y por tu pequeña duda creo que el tiempo lo dirá, pues ahí te lo dejo Saludos……Arigato_

_Shinofan__: ¡hola! Como estas, bueno mas bien espero que hayas podido descansar con tanto montón de libros que leer para realizar tus tareas, ufff... eso estresa a cualquiera….y no te preocupes que a veces mi mente esta igual, solo que tengo que relajarme para que empiece a funcionar de nuevo….Saludos_

_Heero Kusonagi__: ¡hola! Sergio como estas, por ahí me leí tus capítulos que de verdad que vergüenza de mi parte estar tan atrasada……Oops, pero ya estoy al dia, realmente estas mejorando mucho en ella y veo que tu imaginación va en aumento te felicito de verdad….Arigato por leer mi historia_

_Naruto Uchihamn002__: ¡hola Que tal como estas, la verdad me alegra despertar esa sensación de ansiedad en el Fic, y se que a veces publico antes pero esta semana estuve de terror con tantas cosas por hacer, pero espero que te guste este también y de lo (doble sentido)…eso es solo una pequeñez, para lo que viene….Saludos _

_Hitaro245:__ ¡hola! Como estas pues la verdad ando media pensativa con lo ultimo que escribiste no pensé que Hinata la vieran por ahora de esa manera, pero me gusta la idea quizás sorprenda a mas de uno...Saludos._

_Hiromihyuga24__: ¡hola! Como estas, pues la verdad a mi me encantan mucho las historias Naruhina donde haya mucho romance, por eso trato de hacerla así, y espero cumplir con las expectativas de todos……Saludos- Arigato._

_Kierinahana__: ¡hola! Sama como estas, pos la verdad la inspiración me viene de repente y si estoy frente al computador mejor, ya que solo escribo y luego reviso si falto algo …y si Neji por fin entendió lo que tenia que hacer, tubo que recibir la frialdad de los demás para abrir sus ojos…. Naruto es realmente el hombre que ella necesita….Saludos_

_Skuld Dark:__ ¡hola ¡Bienvenida a mi fic….realmente este Neji era un poco insoportable e engreído por eso le paso lo que le paso…. Y si Hinata lo vuelve loco, sin ella hacer nada…. (Risas), eso pasa también en la vida real no!...... Arigato_

_Kuchiki Rukia 7__: ¡hola! Me alegra leer de nuevo tu comentario de que quisieras que ella sea mas Hot…Mmm... Pues la verdad yo también, solo espero que se ponga las pilas rápido no vaya ser que otra venga y se lo tumbe…. Y muchas gracias por tu comentario me alegraste el día que a veces uno también se desanima…y por ahí leí tu fic y le deje mi opinión saludos y Arigato._

_Kenniana__: ¡hola! Como has estado, la verdad a mi me encanto escribir algo como eso de que hicieran las pases por el bien de los dos, no me imaginaba a Neji todo el tiempo buscando rollos a ese par de dos….y espero seguir cumpliendo con tus expectativas…Arigato._


	18. Chapter 18

_¡Hola! Este es mi primer FIC espero que sea de agrado de todos ustedes y por favor discúlpenme si lo escribo con errores, espero sus comentarios sean buenos o malos Arigato…_

_La Historia es Original Mía, pero los personajes Pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi._

* * *

_Aprendiendo de un Sensei_

_Hinata que se había dejad__o caer al agua para recapacitar sus ideas, saliendo con la misma respuesta de que era cierto todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en su vida, no era un espejismo ni nada por el estilo… saliendo del agua ya en la superficie, tenia esas dos esferas azules mirándola que la hacían perder la calma y para no dejarse envolver por ellas temiendo perder toda cordura que le quedaba decide salir, no antes sin despedirse con un beso en su mejilla… Naruto al sentir la humedad de su boca sobre su rostro, solo le da una amplia sonrisa como respuesta…. Agarrando la tabla que flotaba sobre el mar, y ver como se alejaba de el ,la tomo de la mano ¿para donde te vas?-le pregunto- haciéndola detenerse y voltear a mirarle dulcemente- a tomar un poco de sol nada mas- fue su respuesta- esta bien pero no te alejes mucho, sabes que no me gusta verte sola-_

_¿Sola? _

_Pero……Si hay un monton de gente aquí- lo se- le respondio, por eso mismo no quiero que te apartes mucho de mi, no me gustaría que vinieran otros a querer ligar ¡contigo!.....no seas tonto- le dijo dulcemente- además yo no ando por ahí coqueteando con cualquiera que se me atraviese por el camino- Esta bien confío en ti, dejándola salir para que pueda acostarse en la arena a tomar el sol…._

_Sasuke que había visto todo entre la pareja, vaya quien lo diría ese baka si que no pierde tiempo –pensó el joven- al fin ve todo tranquilo y a sus amigos juntos, lo cierto era que admiro a Naruto de cómo pudo asimilar todo de buena manera, el en su lugar no sabría como hubiera actuado…les veía tan bien que hasta sintió un poco de envidia.-_

_¿En que piensas?......... pregunto Sakura _

_En nada es solo…….. Que me alegro que todo haya terminado en feliz termino- le contesto Sasuke- a mi también me da gusto saber eso- dijo Sakura- además de hacer una bonita pareja ¿no te parece?- le cuestiono Sakura- _

_La verdad este Baka se ve bien con Hinata -contesto el - pero nosotros no estamos muy atrás de ellos y sin rodeos se volteo directamente a ella, dejando a la pelirosa sin nada que decir, ya que le habían callado sus palabras con un beso._

_Ino al terminar con el joven Sai se disponer a quitarse la ropa , para quedar únicamente en bañador y al voltear ve a este rumbo al agua sin ni siquiera agradecerle que le pusiera el bronceador, haciéndola enojar ¿ no se para que pierdo el tiempo con el ?- decia la rubia-Este que se había acercado a la playa para probar la temperatura del agua, para meterse a ella junto a Ino, pero al notar lo fría que estaba se devuelve casi en el acto…. Ino ni se te ocurra entrar en el agua esta helada – fue lo que dijo – Esta lo mira de manera sorprendida , pensó que el se había escapado de ella y este solo fue a probar que estuviera templada para poder meterse en el mar…....que lindo gesto –se dijo Ino-_

_En la Habitación_

_Tenten que había tomado por sorpresa al joven Neji de besarle nuevamente pero con una gran diferencia haciéndolo de manera delicada para no volver a tocar la parte sensible de su cara, había esperado durante varias salidas que el tomara la decisión de hacerlo, pero nunca se atrevió hasta ese momento y no sabia porque lo hizo pero no dañaría ese instante por nada del mundo….Fue tan extraño como agradable su contacto de sentir la calidez de sus labios, viniendo de una persona tan inexpresiva y con un carácter tan serio y a la vez tan dominante, parecía que hubiese bajado su guardia por un momento dejando salir su verdadero carácter , se sentía tan dulce sus besos que no parecía que fuese el mismo desde hace rato que lo hizo de manera brusca , y ni hablar de la mala manera de expresarse ante todos, parecía una persona calma y de sentimientos -_

_Al separarse un poco de ella para contemplar una media sonrisa de la joven morena y tocar con suavidad su rostro, le hizo recapacitar del tiempo que había perdido en no intentarlo antes, pero nunca era demasiado tarde para recapacitar…. mirando a la joven Tenten se da cuenta que no había hablado con ella acerca de lo mucho que le gusta y decidir que era el mejor momento para hacerlo…._

_¿Te gustaría salir conmigo ?......pregunto el joven_

_Si…me gustaría –le respondió - pero… ¿por que lo preguntas?_

_A mi también me gustaría, pero solo hay un problema que tenemos que resolver- _

_¿Cual ?..........cuestiono la joven_

_En que fueras mi novia la próxima vez que salgamos, creo que ya va siendo hora que lo seamos de esa manera no crees…. dejando a la morena con un rostro lleno de emoción para abrazarlo de manera sorpresiva y confesarle – Si -Tienes toda la razón y besarle de nuevo._

_Luego de unos instantes de apartaron no sin antes darse una ultima mirada, la joven se separo lentamente e levantarse dejándolo descansar un rato mientras ella salía de la habitación….toma el móvil de Neji , escribe un mensaje y lo manda al resto de sus amigos ,diciéndole que haría la comida para todos…._

_En el restauran_

_Skikamaru que había ido con Temari a buscar algo para refrescarse, entrando al pequeño restaurante cercano a la playa, para seguir directo hasta la barra y pedir una piña colada…. En el bar vemos Temari tomándose su bebida pausadamente, algo le inquietaba pero no estaba dispuesta a seguir con la duda…..me puedes responder algo- dijo la rubia- no hay problema ¿que quieres saber ?–le contesto Shilkamaru- _

_Mmm... ……como decirlo – pensó -bueno no me queda de otra iré directa al grano._

_¿Vas a Besarme? o ¿Qué?......... pregunto - la rubia-_

_Eh…..fue lo único que atino a decir en ese momento el joven llevándose una mano detrás de su cabeza para dar un *suspiro* vaya esta mujer si que es directa y pensar que estuve a punto de decírselo – se dijo el joven- _

_No te hagas rogar, me vas a contestar o no – respondió la Rubia- pues la verdad….a mi me gustan mucho las mujeres decididas que tengan carácter y con cierta mirada llena de lujuria- le respondió - _

_¿Entonces? ¿Tu respuesta es?......dijo Temari_

_Con cierta sonrisa en su rostro le da como respuesta un simple movimiento con su cabeza en señal afirmativa con total seguridad- me estas tomando el pelo verdad- le cuestiono la rubia- _

_Shikamaru da un *suspiro*….que lío son las mujeres uno les responde e igual no nos creen-_

_Así que se paro y fue de una a ella, aproximándose de manera lenta viéndola a sus ojos y su boca…acerco muy despacio sus labios para tocarlos con los de ella, para darle un simple beso. _

_En la playa_

_Hinata que salía del agua rumbo a secarse con la tolla y ponerla sobre la arena para leer el libro y disponerse a tomar el sol, tuvo la leve sensación que era observada por algunos jóvenes que pasaban por el lugar que no dejaban de contemplarla y decirle varias cosas al pasar_

_¡Que mami por Dios! - ¡estas sola! - ¡que rica estas!_

_Se sentía tan intimidada que la estaban poniendo nerviosa, hasta hubo uno que se acerco demasiado, -¡necesitas compañía preciosa! este se detuvo al ver a cierto joven parado con una tabla en mano- se te perdió algo- dijo el rubio- acompañada de un expresión en su rostro que sin duda daba miedo- Este solo lo miro y al ver su cara, No nada –contesto-solo quise ser cortes con la Srta. Pero ya me iba, hasta luego –dijo el sujeto- para salir casi corriendo del lugar. _

_Típico – se dijo el - No puedo dejarla sola ni un instante ya que vienen esos buitres a querer acosarla – pensó -dejando la tabla de un lado de la arena y sentarse junto a ella- lo siento…. no debí actuar de esa manera pero al verle molestándote no pude aguantarme -dijo el joven- _

_G…gracias N….naruto…- Contesto- algo apenada -_

_Quizás…… si me pongo la blusa me dejaran de mirar tanto-respondió ella- Este que se volteo a mirarla con cierta sorpresa - no hagas eso- le dijo- por mi no lo hagas, se muy bien que eres muy hermosa y que pongas lo que te pongas no dejaran de mirarte -_

_P…pero N….naruto – no te preocupes Hinata lo que me molesta es que se metan contigo no que te miren y mientras estés a mi lado no permitiré que lo hagan del resto no tengo problemas con eso…. Y se acuesta en la arena poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza para dejar salir una pequeña risa traviesa por parte de el-_

_ ¿de que te ríes? ¿Qué te parece gracioso?......... cuestiono la joven _

_Es que…… me gusta saber que soy odiado por ello- _

_Dejando Salir un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro-respondió- N…naruto_

_Y que leías Hinata, no me digas que es el mismo libro de hace rato….te refieres al de Ángeles y demonios- si ese mismo- Pues la verdad es el que tengo – y con una mueca en su rostro – le dice-una chica como tu debería estar leyendo algo no se……mas romántico._

_E….es Q…que no sabia que comprar y la vendedora me recomendó este……..Va esa vendedora solo quería comisión por su venta, aunque pensándolo bien la gran mayoría de ellos no saben ni lo que venden… _

_Y ¿que me recomendarías tú? – pregunto- _

_-Pues a decir verdad eh oído hablar mucho en el instituto de uno de un vampiro que se enamora de una humana…no recuerdo su nombre._

_¡Crepúsculo ¡ –contesto ella- _

_Ah lo conoces…… si, eh oído hablar de el pero no lo eh conseguido todavía – le respondió ella-_

_No te preocupes si lo veo por ahí te lo traigo….no me gusta mucho la idea que leas ese tipo de cosas , señalando el libro que tenia en sus manos.- esta bien lo guardare- dijo la joven- dejando al rubio mas que agradecido de no seguir viéndolo, ese libro le ponía nervioso de tan solo leer su titulo._

_Luego de recuperar el habla por parte de Sakura ya que había sido callada por el apuesto joven pelinegro, se anima a ponerle el famoso bronceador cosa que al joven quitarse la franela la dejo ahora sin respiración …….por culpa del cuerpazo que este se mandaba, no tenia nada que envidiar a ninguno de los presentes, claro a diferencia de Naruto…… por los demás ni a los talones le llegaba y ni hablar de todas esas miradas asesinas que le dieron las chicas que pasaban muy cerca de ella._

_¡Perfecto! ¡Es todo mío! ¡Muéranse de Envidia! – se dijo-_

_Sakura…. ¿Te ocurre algo?-pregunto el joven-_

_Eh……..no nada. –respondió-_

_¿Estas seguras? –le cuestiono- _

_Si…… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- _

_Porque tienes rato dejando caer la crema encima de mí y no te detienes o No te has dado cuenta…….……. Sakura sintió como una gota fría le recorrió por su cabeza, al escuchar lo que le dijo el joven ¿Qué torpe soy? – Pensó - ¿Qué le digo? Piensa rápido frentezota._

_Y bien cual es tu problema -decia el-_

_Es que…. con una sonrisa fingida, solo quería ver si te confundían con Sai – contesto -_

_- Que……… dejando al pobre Sasuke molesto que le encontrara parecido con ese idiota.-Es una broma nada mas – le decia ella- Pues déjame decirte que no me gustan tus bromas – respondió secamente- y sentándose en la arena indignado por semejante comparación… Sai al escuchar la discusión de estos dos, decide intervenir añadiendo la verdad que me parezco un poco señalando a Sasuke…._

_Naruto al ver que el Teme estaba algo cabreado decide meterse en el lío junto con los demás, Hinata vamos a molestarle un poco-decia- mientras sonreía de manera maliciosa…… La verdad a mi si se me parecen –dijo el rubio- entrando en la conversación.-lo que me faltaba – dijo Sasuke-ahora lo único que me digan es que soy igualito a este baka también… Pero es la verdad tienen algo de parecido – respondió dulcemente Hinata- _

_Ahhh…….es que te vas a poner del lado de ellos – le cuestiono el pelinegro- E…..etto….Si – le respondió Hinata- _

_Tsk… cuerda de idiotas – pensó-_

_-Vamos no te pongas así que no es para tanto – le respondió Ino- pero un sonido hizo que cambiaran de tema….era un mensaje que llegaba al celular de Ino al abrirlo lee con atención…. que bueno – dijo la rubia- Tenten hará la comida._

_¿Quien hará la comida?.........pregunto Shikamaru_

_Tenten - respondió Ino- que nos acaba de enviar un correo avisando que esta haciéndola… por cierto ¿Dónde estaban? Si se puede saber ¿no?- pregunto la rubia - Pues……. fuimos a tomar algo- contesto ella- Esta bien no hace falta que entren en detalles……ya entendí- respondió Ino- y con cierta flojera Shikamaru e Temari se unen al grupo siguiendo con el aplique puesto al joven Sasuke._

_Tiempo después…………. Ya eran más de las 2 de la tarde, habían estado expuestos al sol en la hora mas fuerte del día….así que era mejor recoger todo e irse a la villa... Donde le esperaba un excelente almuerzo._

_Al llegar a esta…… notan a un Neji con excelente humor cosa que extraño a mas de uno de verle de esa manera….pero en fin las cosas estaban muy tranquilas como para alborotar de nuevo el avispero…..luego de haber comido las chicas arreglan la mesa, lavan todo y se despiden de ellos rápidamente con la excusa que debían darse un baño y quitarse el resto de crema y agua salada._

_En la villa de las chicas_

_Las jóvenes entran a la habitación de Hinata, sentándose todas alrededor de la cama de ella…. Ahora si cuéntanos todo lo que te dijo- decia Sakura- no queremos perdernos ningún detalle, dejando a la joven algo temerosa de no saber si confesar todo, pero prefirió decir solo algunas cosas obviando lo principal que ya eran novios... _

_Vamos hinata me vas a decir que el no te ha besado -cuestionaba temari- con solo mirarle se ve que esta súper derretido por ti o crees que no nos hemos dado cuenta de eso….Bueno el si lo ha hecho- le respondió- Ahhh…. ¿y que tal? ¿Como besa? – Le preguntaba Ino-_

_-debe ser muy apasionado – decia Tenten -por la forma en que te mira – _

_-Si ni lo digas además de ser muy sexi- contesto Ino.-_

_- Bueno esas son cosas privadas de ella no creen –decia Sakura-_

_Esta bien…. si no los quieres contar- dijo Temari- pero nos alegramos que ya tengas con quien estar, recuerda que nos propusimos en conseguirte uno y ahí esta, fuiste la primera de nosotras en conseguirlo y eso que te negabas rotundamente a ello… Si es verdad – le contesto Hinata- y ustedes como les fue, con tanto lío que tuve en estos días no pude ver si han avanzado en algo._

_Bueno por parte mía Shikamaru esta un poco lento en eso aunque…… se que le gusto- contesto temari- _

_Neji me beso hoy – dijo- Tenten algo atontada por culpa del amor de dicho joven – Queeeee……….Todas respondieron al mismo tiempo ¿Cuándo?¿donde? le cuestionaban….en la habitación cuando llegamos de la playa. – Eso si estuvo candente amiga- respondió Sakura- _

_Y tu Sakura…. te hemos visto muy cerquita de Sasuke – decia Ino- Bueno la verdad también nos hemos besado un par de veces ….lo sabia –dijo Ino-y creo que se puede decir que somos novios…. Y ¿Sai? no te ha propuesto nada- pregunto Sakura-_

_*suspirando* dicha rubia….ese tonto es muy lento, y a decir verdad no se si le gusto en realidad, a veces creo que si y otras veces creo que no…..y con lo que paso en el juego, pues la verdad no se- decia Ino- tranquila amiga que te ayudaremos en lo que podamos._

_Gracias amigas-respondió-_

_En la habitación de los chicos_

_Después de semejante comida el grupo se disperso por las distintas habitaciones, uno fue directo a la ducha, el otro se recostó a dormir un rato y Neji se quedo pensando en lo sucedido con su morena acostado en la cama…. y el resto estaba en la sala._

_Sai decide pedirle unos pequeños consejos ya que lo considera un Sensei en el amor…. Esto naruto quería saber que pudiera hacer yo para que Ino se fijara en mi, como veras se que soy muy torpe algo distraído sobre todo en el juego que tuvimos en la playa, trate de ser honesto y ella solo me discrimino por eso, se molesto conmigo y eso que trate de ser muy amable._

_Mira Sai a una chica no puedes decirle ciertas cosas, ya que la ofenderías….no importa si sea bonita o no, lo importante es que la hagas sentir especial, que sea única, por eso te gusta, además recuerdo la comparación que le distes…..la verdad si estuviera en su lugar también me hubiera molestado, debes buscar la manera de decírselo sin que suene a ofensa._

_Pero yo no quería ofenderla – contesto Sai- mas bien pensé que le agradaría ser como fiona, sus amigas siempre le bromean que esta gorda y pensé como era una princesa era la más adecuada… _

_Si te entiendo- le respondió el rubio-aunque a decir verdad ella es como el personaje, solo que hubieras puesto desde otro punto de vista, que aunque las demás la vean así, tu le miras del otro modo ¿no?…la princesa Bonita, hermosa la mas elegante me entiendes lo que te digo... Si perfectamente- le respondió-. _

_Y ahora pensando porque no le llevas un detalle algo que le guste –dijo Naruto- dejando pensativo al joven sai ya que no sabia que pudiera comprarle que de paso le gustara…vente vamos hay algunas tiendas en el lobby que quizás nos puedan dar una idea – decia el rubio- Rayos amigo si que eres un maestro en esto- decia Sai- no exageres tampoco- contesto el rubio- solo te falta ser mas detallista y pensar con mas lógica las cosas, antes de hablar y meter la pata. _

_Al salir de la habitación dejando al restote jóvenes en ella…. Sai en compañía de naruto llegaron al lugar observando las diferentes tiendas y una llamo poderosamente la atención de ellos, que al entrar y verla los dos están sumamente de acuerdo en que llevar… una vez comprado el obsequio para la joven Ino estos se disponen a regresar y entregarlo._

_Naruto paro de repente al ver que había en exhibición en una tienda lo que le ofreció a Hinata, así que si pensarlo dos veces entro y lo compro….pidiendo que lo envolvieran para regalo._

_Ahora si podemos irnos -dijo el rubio- mientras caminaban hasta llegar a la puerta de las chicas – Bueno hasta aquí te dejo-le respondio el rubio- lo que hagas será cosa tuya y lo deja solo, no quería ser una lámpara o algo por el estilo y aprovecho para ir a su habitación , darse un baño e cambiarse para ir por Hinata mas tarde quería llevarla a un lugar especial…._

_Dejando que Sai pusiera en practica lo que el le enseño…. Este toca la puerta y aguarda a que le abran para hablar con ella…._

* * *

_Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, no se si les gusto o fue un poco tediosos de mi parte, pero eso tenia que pasar simplemente…. Además eh estado pensando en la posibilidad de publicar para el día martes el próximo capitulo, quiero ver si les puedo dar un pequeño regalo a todos ustedes para el día viernes 09, solo espero tener tiempo para dejar listo ese capitulo para día el martes si no será ya para la otra semana que publique ese especial . Y espero que les guste de verdad._

_-Agradeciendo a todos por leer mí Historia-_

_Un cariño muy especial a todos mis Fansfic que semana a semana me dejan sus comentarios e críticas, que son bien recibidas de mi parte-_

_Kuchiki Rukia 7__: ¡hola! Querida amiga como estas….se que estas algo enferma según leí en tu aviso, espero que te recuperes pronto de tu gripe...y en relación a tu comentario déjame decirte a que a mi también me alegra mucho el día que ustedes les guste, porque me esfuerzo en hacerlo mejor cada vez y al notar que tuvo aceptación me da mucha alegría saberlo…. Arigato Saludos y cuídate mucho._

_Kumiko Uzumaki__: ¡hola! Amiga como estas, en este capitulo trate de incluir a las otras parejas, y déjame decirte que me costo mucho poder hacerlo….ya que en mi mente tengo otra cosa, que no la puedo quitar hasta que la haga…. (Risas) que es uno de los capítulos que saldrá próximamente... y esperando la continuación del tuyo…Saludos_

_Susuna__: ¡hola! Quería amiga me alegra saber de ti, que estas bien y que pronto volverás con otro capitulo y seguramente tendrá lemon…. Pues la verdad Tsunade pensó en Sakura por lo que le dijo Jiraya……además de querer motivarlo a regresar a Konoha, con la pareja protagonista a veces se me ocurren cosas de la nada y lo escribo porque me encantan así de simple y me es mas fácil desarrollar una idea, ahora con las otras me tranco mas la verdad…… y te agradezco de verdad que te haya gustado…Saludos- Arigato por leerme._

_Shinofan__: ¡hola! Amiga como estas…me imagino que de tareas hasta el techo…..y si la pareja Sasusaku son los únicos que vieron la escena, los demás ni los vieron y eso tendrá su porque mas adelante…. Arigato por leerme._

_Heero Kusonagi__: ¡hola! Sergio como estas….la verdad Tsunade quiso ayudar a Naruto a olvidar sus penas y pensó que la indicada era Sakura…que error verdad, a veces las cosas no salen como uno las planea….pero en fin, y Minato ya lo eh nombrado antes y no una sino varias solo que no por su nombre…si revisas los capítulos anteriores te darás cuenta… Saludos_

_Hyromihyuga24:__ ¡hola! amiga como estas, gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia….y si shikamaru por perezoso esta algo quedado ¿no?..Pero en fin ya lo despertara temari… (Risas)...y si Naruto es medio pícaro no pierde ninguna oportunidad con ella……Arigato por escribir y leer mi fic_

_Hitaro245__: ¡hola! Como estas….pues la verdad Tsunade no lo hizo por mal lo que pasa es que el destino quiso otra cosa…… Hinata es muy linda y Tierna a la vez …por eso tiene a Naruto así…..(risas) y espero que hayas pasado un Excelente cumpleaños…….Saludos y Arigato por escribir_

_Etolplow-Kun__: ¡hola! Amigo como estas realmente no pensé que fuera a sorprender tanto al acción de Tsunade, pero Hiashi no es tan malo como creemos, ya lo veras mas adelante, quizás te sorprenda su reacción……ahí te lo dejo...Saludos_

_Lennaparis__: ¡hola! Mi querida amiga muchísimas gracias por tu comentario de que te encanta mi fic….eso me emociona leerlo, y si ellos ya se conocían de bebes que mas adelante explicare algunas cositas mas para que entiendan mejor… aunque yo ya les dejes algunas pistas anteriormente, claro no tiene el nombre "Minato" escrito pero ahí….pero igual le nombro y yo también me imagino ese par de nenes jugando entre ellos seria tan ser tierno verdad…. Arigato._

_Aoi-Hyuga__: ¡hola! Como estas tiempo sin saber de ti y me alegra que volvieras….los hyuga serán siempre una familia de amargados casi todos por tantas preocupaciones empresariales que tienen…. Por esa razón Neji tiene como herencia ese carácter… Hinata no, ya que ella no ha estado tan involucrada todavía en ese mundo de los negocios, cuando uno ha visto un gerente feliz de buen humor...casi nunca debido al stress del día a día… Y si Naruto es muy Sexi…. Y gracias por tu comentario estaremos en contacto._

_Mazii-Chan__: ¡hola! Bienvenida a mi fic….Gracias por tener ese detalle casi nadie me lo ha mencionado, el tonto este no se ha dado cuenta por dos razones que sin dudad están por salir a flote….me alegra que tengas ese gusanito de curiosidad (risas)...Arigato_

_Myriweasley28__: ¡hola! Mi querida amiga como has estado….cada vez que describo un beso entre los Naruhina me acuerdo de tus comentarios (risas)…por eso trato de ejecutarlos de manera diferente para no aburrir claro, de todas maneras ya no me quedan muchas ideas locas….a nos ser el ascensor y otra cosita que saldrá por ahí que espero ¡te encante! Y te haga caer la quijada…….de la impresión... Saludos-Arigato por todo_

_Koste__: ¡hola! Como has estado, me imagino como el resto Full de cosas…verdad, siempre trato de ser lo mas romántico y tierno posible...no me gustan hacer las cosas tan superficiales, aunque a veces lo escriba y narre mal…pero la idea es que te guste y sea romantico……Arigato por leerme_

_Black –Sky-666__: ¡hola! Que tal como están…..pues la verdad Naruto es todo un bombón ciertamente lastima que Amaru no lo vio... (Risas) pero nuestra Hinata si, y la verdad el destino los esta uniendo y no me hayo escribiendo como pareja a Sakura con el….ni de broma. Arigato por escribirme_

_Naruto Uchiha MN0002__: ¡hola Querido amigo como estas…la verdad creo que este capitulo fue un pelin lento, pero tenia que desarrollar algunas cosas con las otras parejas , pero tranquilo amigo mío que no falta mucho para que venga cosas excitantes por así decirlo…..Arigato_

_Kenniana__: ¡hola! Como estas Mmm... la verdad que te entiendo al querer preguntar que seguirá o si pasara algo mas….pero no te preocupes que en los próximos capítulos tendrás la respuesta a tu pregunta…Arigato por leer la historia y dejarme tu opinión….Saludos_

_Naara-no-temari__!hola! bienvenida a mi fic, por casualidad entre a la Pág. ya que estoy tratando de subir este capitulo y leí tu mensaje, así que te anexe en mis agradecimientos personales….en relación a que no se entiende bien, solo te puedo pedir disculpas aunque eh tratado de mejorar algo en estos últimos capítulos, ya me da vergüenza escribir súper mal de pana, pero tratare de corregir lo mas que pueda……Arigato por tomarte la molestia de leerlo- saludos._


	19. Chapter 19

_¡Hola! Este es mi primer FIC espero que sea de agrado de todos ustedes y por favor discúlpenme si lo escribo con errores, espero sus comentarios sean buenos o malos Arigato…_

_La Historia es Original Mía, pero los personajes Pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi._

* * *

_UNA MIRADA INQUIETANTE_

_Arriba en la habitación se encontraban las chicas reunidas conversando sobre todo lo acontecido en la playa en mañana, hasta que un ruido las distrajo…. Era el sonido de un unos pequeños golpes en la puerta, estas se miran unas a otras pensando ¿Quién seria? Ellas habían dejado a los chicos descansando y con semejante comida no creían que no estuvieran satisfechos, cosa que las dejo curiosas de saber que querrían._

_Yo abriré-dijo Ino- lo mas seguro que debe ser el enamorado de Hinata así que mas te vale que te arregles, que de seguro no le debe de gustar que le dejen esperando, parándose de la cama y bajar las escaleras rápidamente._

_Parado en la puerta aguardando a que le abrieran se encontraba Sai con una pequeña sonrisa, sabía que no es del tipo de hombres que pudiera llamarse muy_

_Romántico que digamos, pero hablar con Naruto le motivo con esos pequeños consejos, le hizo ver algunos detalles que el había pasado por alto y pensando en ellos le hizo recapacitar su forma de proceder con la chica que tanto le gusta. Mientras esperaba ansiosamente recordó las palabras sabias que le había dicho el Sensei_

_"Un pequeño detalle nunca esta de mas para mejorar en una relación "_

_Además de pensar que tenia que ser sumamente cuidadoso en la forma correcta de hablar sin que suene a ofensa… pero algo lo volvió a la realidad al sentir que se abría la puerta y ver la silueta que salía tras de ella ._

_Ino al llegar, toma la manilla y gira a un lado y quedar sorprendida de ver quien era el que tocaba…._

_¡Sai! _

_¿Que haces aquí? ¿Ocurrió algo? -pregunto Ino-_

_¡Hola! Ino…. Solo pasaba por aquí a dejarte una pequeña disculpa no quise ser tan grosero, se que fui poco caballeroso……..y para que veas que es enserio te traje este pequeño detalle._

_¿Un detalle?..... Cuestiono la rubia_

_Solo quedo mirándolo de manera dudosa ,quizás era victima de alguna broma planeada por este-se decia Ino - Sai no era del tipo de hombre que traía regalos ni mucho menos ser muy Cortez que digamos, así que giro su cabeza hacia la derecha para ver si alguien estaba escondido y ver que no había nadie giro al otro lado esperando cualquier cosa y al no ver nada anormal no le quedaba de otra esperar que clase de cosas le había traído, se le queda observando detalladamente al joven tratando de adivinar , y notar que una de sus manos la tenia escondida detrás en su espalda acompañada de una sonrisa suave en su rostro (igual al del anime)._

_Espero que te guste Ino –dijo Sai - retirando su brazo que tenía escondido a su espalda y mostrar claramente_

_"una Hermosa Flor de Girasol "_

_Esto…. es para mi- dijo la rubia-_

_La sorpresa que tiene la joven era indescriptible , no se esperaba que el joven fuese de ese tipo de chicos que le gustaran regalar algo tan delicado, además de hermoso ….Ella mas que nadie conocía de flores , su familia es dueña de una gran floristería en Konoha ._

_- ¿Por qué escogiste esta flor ?......- pregunto Ino-_

_Este quedo pensativo un instante no quería volver a meter la pata nuevamente y recordó lo que le había dicho Naruto_

_"si de verdad te gusta debes tratarla con dulzura respeto y sobre todo mucho Amor"_

_Entendiendo las palabras de su amigo, Sai la mira directamente como nunca antes lo había hecho para contestarle, para ser sincero Salí a dar una vuelta y despejar mi mente pensando en la forma que te eh hablado últimamente, se que no soy muy amable que digamos, pero quiero empezar por eso te traje esta bella flor que se identifica claramente contigo, por lo tanto me pareció tan llamativo su color como tu cabello, y es muy alegre como tu…_

_Me estas hablando enserio –le cuestiono Ino-_

_Absolutamente – le respondió el joven-_

_Esta solo respiro profundamente mirando una vez mas la Flor que tenia en sus manos, no podía creer lo que le sucedía en ese momento y subir su vista para verle aun con esa sonrisa…. para darle como respuesta un fugaz beso en sus labios, se despide con una expresión amable en su rostro y cerrando la puerta despacio para subir corriendo a la habitación con sus amigas._

_Sai quedo en inmóvil por unos segundos, era la primera vez que ella lo había tratado tan bien y no solo eso, le beso sin hacer absolutamente nada…. este Naruto definitivamente si sabe dar consejos –se decia – con un rostro mas alegre de lo normal camino a la habitación a pensar en todo lo sucedido._

_Naruto que había entrado a su habitación dejando el presente encima de la mesa e ir directo a la ducha pensando cual seria la mejor manera de darle una sorpresa mientras caía el agua sobre su piel bronceada, solo sonrío al imaginarse la cara que pondría cuando viera el obsequio que le había conseguido… cerro la llave se seca con la toalla, se pone sus boxer y sale a terminar de vestirse los bermudas negro y un franela sin mangas, un poco de perfume ,se medio peina ,toma el móvil junto a la cartera que tenia en la mesa , además del regalo y parte en dirección a buscarla…_

_En la habitación el resto de amigas aguardaban a que subiera Ino , momento en que aprovecho Hinata para recoger una ropa y meterse a bañar rápidamente , al poco rato salio , donde estas le confirmaban que no había regresado todavía pero sabían que estaba hablando con alguien ya que tenia la puerta abierta………_

_Hinata al sentarse nuevamente en la cama peinando su cabello, Sakura le ayuda hacerle una trenza mientras aguardaban a su amiga…. Al poco tiempo esta entra de pronto asustando a todas que da un pequeño salto al escuchar ese ruido…._

_Ino… gritaron, acaso nos quieres matar de un susto!_

_Y al verle con esa flor en mano y todas se le quedaron extrañadas_

_¿Y esa flor? …..pregunto Temari_

_Ahh…… verdad que es hermosa, me la trajo Sai- respondió Ino-_

_Mentirosa… –le dijo Temari- nos estas engañando el no haría algo como eso, no es su estilo, a no ser que te este jugando una broma…. Yo pensé lo mismo al principio-dijo Ino- pero al ver bien alrededor, estaba completamente solo y saben tenia esa sonrisa tan amable que le creí._

_Sakura, Tenten e Hinata se miraban entre si como buscando algo coherente que decir, estaban tan impactadas como ella._

_Bueno esto hay que celebrarlo –dijo Temari- no todos los días se tienen estupendos resultados y pararse rumbo al otro cuarto trayendo consigo el resto de vodka que quedo del juego, el portátil y entra al cuarto añadiendo amigas solo faltan los vasos y un poco de Hielo nada mas…_

_Yo los busco –dijo Tenten- bajando rápidamente a la cocina y traer el resto de cosas._

_Una vez con todo estas sirven un poco en cada vaso, deciden brindar por una noble causa "los Hombres" juntan sus vasos Chin-Chin y se lo toman todas de una incluyendo Hinata que también participo en la celebración…_

_Música por favor -dijo Ino-Como digas amiga- respondió temari- colocando un Cd con la siguiente canción de Geri Halliwell (Its Raining Men) pueden bajarlo por Internet opcional…. Aquí se las dejo en español_

_**(Están LLOVIENDO HOMBRES)**_

**_Sakura busca un cepillo de cabello para usarlo como micrófono y cantar junto con la canción, dejando que sea Ino __Por ser la ultima en conseguir que Sai por fin se decidiera a dar el primer paso_**

_La humedad está aumentando._

_El barómetro está bajando._

_De acuerdo con todas las fuentes _

_La calle es el lugar adonde ir._

_**Siguiendo por Temari, que se sabia tanto la melodía como los pasos del video**_

_Porque esta noche, por primera vez,_

_A eso de las diez y media,_

_Por primera vez en la historia_

_Van a empezar a llover hombres._

_**Todas miraban al techo con los brazos estirados como quien espera que cayeran las gotas de lluvia y gritando prácticamente lo siguiente, Hasta la tímida Hinata empezó como ellas a cantar y bailar por toda la habitación**_

_Están lloviendo hombres, Aleluya._

_Están lloviendo hombres, Amén._

_Están lloviendo hombres, Aleluya._

_Están lloviendo hombres, Amén._

_**Temari e Ino que eran las que mejor sabían bailar, por algo eran las porristas de la escuela de Konoha, le empezaron a enseñar a las otras la coreografía a seguir**_

_La humedad está aumentando._

_El barómetro está bajando._

_De acuerdo con todas las fuentes_

_La calle es el lugar adonde ir. _

_**Mientras se bebían el resto de Vodka que quedaba, al mismo tiempo que saltaban, corrían por toda la habitación**_

_Porque esta noche, por primera vez,_

_A eso de las diez y media,_

_Por primera vez en la historia_

_Van a empezar a llover hombres._

_**Ya tenían la coreografía hecha y cantaban como todas unas artistas de karaoke, a todo pulmón lo siguiente**_

_Están lloviendo hombres, Aleluya._

_Están lloviendo hombres, Amén._

_Voy a salir._

_Me voy a quedar_

_Hasta estar totalmente empapada._

_**Hinata se pone en el centro quitándole el cepillo a temari y voz gestos seductores, empieza a cantar ya que así lo ameritaba la canción, a parte del vodka le había relajado un poco animándola aun más**_

_Están lloviendo hombres, Aleluya._

_Están lloviendo hombres, Amén._

_Todos los ejemplares,_

_Altos, rubios, oscuros y promedios,_

_Toscos y rudos y fuertes y delgados._

_**Hinata que seguía cantando no pensó que estaba siendo escuchada por nadie mas, excepto sus amigas que tenia enfrente…. Al otro lado de la pared estaba la habitación de Sasuke y Shikamaru que son despertados por semejante ruido, tenían la música a todo volumen, a parte de ellas cantar al mismo tiempo junto con la canción, en primer momento no identificaron de donde provenía semejante cosa hasta que oyeron decir el nombre de una de ellas….cuerda de locas –dijo-Sasuke tapándose con una almohada, mientras que Shikamaru bostezando pensó (vaya que energía tienen, no se cansan nunca)…….**_

_Dios bendiga a la Madre Naturaleza,_

_Ella también es soltera._

_Se encargó del cielo_

_E hizo lo que tenía que hacer._

_Le enseño a cada ángel_

_A reacomodar el cielo_

_Para que todas y cada una de las mujeres_

_Puedan encontrar a su hombre ideal._

_**Turno de Sakura en quitarle a Hinata el cepillo y cantar mientras las demás le hacían el coro**_

_Están lloviendo hombres._

_Ve y mójate, chica._

_Yo sé que quieres hacerlo._

_**Tenten se acerca lentamente sacando del centro a Sakura, ya que era su turno, de ser la voz principal**_

_Siento un clima tormentoso acercándose,_

_Está por comenzar,_

_Escucho los truenos._

_No pierdas la cabeza,_

_Arranca el techo y quédate en la cama._

**_Estas se reúnen para cantar la última parte de la melodía, ya estaban más que cansadas de saltar de aquí para allá, a parte de tomarse toda la vodka que restaba……. Mientras Naruto llegaba al lugar y se disponía a tocar la puerta, pero se detuvo un momento escuchando, el tipo de música del fondo y lo bien __que se oía_**

_Están lloviendo hombres, Aleluya._

_Están lloviendo hombres, Amén._

_Están lloviendo hombres, Aleluya._

_Están lloviendo hombres, Amén._

_Al terminar dicha actuación, estas caen a__gotadas en las camas… chicas creo que deberíamos hacerlo mas seguido-decia Temari- es mas me atrevo a decir que deberíamos hacer un grupo no les parece -_

_-si definitivamente -contesto Tenten – deberíamos hacerlo._

_Y recuperando el aliento se vuelve escuchar golpear la puerta y todas se miran pensando que les venían a reclamar por hacer tanto alboroto, así que se levantaron rápidamente mientras una guardaba los vasos, la otra la botella ya bacía , la otra el equipo portátil de música….Ino se metió directo al baño a darse un baño dejando a la pobre Hinata con la responsabilidad de abrir la puerta y encarar a cualquier persona que viniese a reclamar, ella era la mas apta para ello, tenia mucha dulzura al hablar y fuese quien fuese no se molestaría tanto- Hinata solo respiro algo profundo bajando las escaleras y con una sonrisa abrió la puerta…._

_OH… N…. naruto - dijo Hinata-_

_Este que estaba espaldas a la puerta esperando y escuchar como se abría lentamente, se voltea para quedar totalmente mudo y tragar en seco al toparse con un cuerpo medio desnudo y totalmente empapado en sudor - Esta del susto que se llevo al verlo ahí, cerro la puerta de golpe recostándose tras de ella._

_Hinata…….._

_Abre la puerta por favor -decia el rubio- recostando su mano al marco, no podía reaccionar de otra manera al verla con ese short tan pequeño y con esa camiseta ¡DIOS!!...que bien se ve- pensó-_

_-La joven peliazul sintiendo un fuerte ardor en su rostro al verse, no se dio cuenta en que forma estaba vestida cuando bajo._

_¿Este bien? ¿Te pasa algo?....pregunto el_

_N...no…. n...nada estoy bien - le respondió ella-_

_Entonces porque no me abres, no me gusta hablarte a través de una puerta- le decia el rubio- Esta pensó bien en que hacer y sin mas remedio se voltea abriendo tímidamente la puerta encontrándose con unos ojos azules que recorrían todo su cuerpo._

_El rubio que la devoraba con la mirada, era tan excitante verla así vestida con en ese cuerpo mojado en sudor, que sus instintos actuaron de una manera mas salvaje, entrando rápidamente para arrinconándola contra la pared como quien asecha a una presa dejando caer su fuerte respiración encima de ella…._

_Hinata sentía como esa mirada la intimida un poco haciéndola retroceder hasta quedar atrapada sin salida, con su aliento encima de ella, le pareció tan inútil tratar de huir a su seducción que solo aguardo la respuesta de el._

_Temari, Sakura e tenten quedaron en medio del pasillo tratando de escuchar algo, pero al no oír nada Temari por curiosidad se agacho y se fue gateando hasta llegar al final del corredor que comunicaba con la escalera y asomarse lentamente, para presenciar una escena que no esperaba.....ohohoho fue lo que se le escapo a la rubia al ver al apuesto joven que tenia a hinata contra la pared y devolverse en el acto…_

_¿Qué paso?....dijeron Tenten e Sakura_

_E...es que el la tiene…..no le salían las palabras correctas para explicar lo antes visto_

_¿Qué? ¿Quien la tiene?…… pregunto Tenten_

_Naruto…..- respondió Temari-_

_Queeee….déjame ver quítate -decia Tenten- apartando a la rubia para asomarse y repetir diablos esto es mucho mejor de lo que me esperaba…… ¿Pero que hacen?......-preguntaba Sakura- mientras se sentía muy impaciente por saber la respuesta de esta decide empujarla para quitarla, pero al tomarla del brazo la halo demasiado fuerte para caer de un solo golpe al suelo……._

_Ahí…coño no seas tan brusca- decia quejándose Tenten -en alta voz_

_Naruto que estaba a punto de besarla, escucho un ruido que provenía del piso superior, abriendo sus ojos de repente parando en seco cualquier acción alejándose de ella tratando de pensar algo que decir, su mente se le bloqueo en ese momento no sabia que estaban siendo espiados y eso le dio un poco de corte aunque el no era nada tímido, pero al ver la expresión de ella bajo su mirada y notar que aun tenia el motivo real de la visita… Dejando a un lado la situación incomoda, y con una media sonrisa levanta su mirada acercándose a ella y con su mano le sube la barbilla para que lo mirara y decir_

_Vine a buscarte para que me acompañes a un lugar – le dijo-_

_Esta que parpadeo al escucharle –le cuestiono- ¿acompañarte a donde?_

_Ahhhh…..eso es una sorpresa- respondió el- mientras le observaba sus mejillas sonrojadas._

_Este bien – respondió la joven - solo déjame cambiarme-_

_Pero no te tardes mucho- le respondió el – mientras se daba la vuelta para salir_

_No tardo – dijo ella- y subir por las escaleras topándose con sus amigas sentadas en el suelo del pasillo... Después hablo con ustedes – les dijo Hinata- entrando al cuarto buscando algo que ponerse y dirigirse nuevamente a darse una ducha súper rápida, no le gustaba hacer esperar a nadie y mucho menos a el._

_Mientras sus amigas que nunca se habían puesto al descubierto en un acto tan bochornoso por estar de curiosas, no sabían con que cara bajar a saludarle y no morirse de la risa_

_Naruto que se sintió ahogado en ese momento, necesitaba salir a tomar un poco de aire y al hacerlo se recuesta a la puerta del jeep con sus brazos cruzados e__sperando a que saliera._

_- Ino que había salido del baño y ve pasar como alma que lleva el diablo a Hinata se paro observando su comportamiento tan inusual_

_¿Que abra pasado?....... se pregunto Ino_

_-Extrañada al verla correr de esa manera voltea y ve a sus amigas sentadas en el suelo tratando de aguantar la risa-_

_Y a estas que bicho les abra picado – se dijo Ino-_

_La joven peliazul que tenia el cabello con una trenza solo se lo sujeta con una peineta no tenia tiempo de lavarle nuevamente y secarle…entra al agua fría tratando de despejar su mente , no sabia como tuvo el valor de abrirle estando así vestida y sobre todo no querer negarse en lo absoluto a sus intensiones cuando la tenia acorralada contra la pared… cerro la llave se seca con la toalla y se pone sus ropa interior se quita la peineta dejando caer la trenza sobre su espalda, se pone una blusa que tiene algo de escote , una chaqueta por encima sin cerrar el cierre ocultando la trenza de su cabello por esta y un bermudas …. Dándose los últimos retoques se peina la pollina y dejando sus dos mechones de los lados de su cara y con un toque del brillo sabor a fresa en sus labios y baja… al no verle allí decide buscarle afuera, ya que seguramente ahí la esperaba._

_Naruto al ver movimiento en la puerta se queda igual esperando a que saliera – Hinata que salía buscándole con la mirada, se detuvo un breve momento para contemplar detenidamente la pose que tenia el rubio, se ve tan Sexi –pensó Hinata- de esa forma que le hizo salir un sonrojo mientras iba detallando el resto del cuerpo bien formado del rubio… hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron._

_Este solo sonríe de manera amplia al entender claramente el motivo de su sonrojo no era mas que "el" quien había provocado cierta reacción en ella, no es que fuese engreído, pero la sensación le gustaba y mucho…._

_Caminando hasta estar frente a el deteniéndose un instante observando como la brisa ondeaba el cabello del joven, es que se ve tan….apuesto – se dijo nuevamente la joven - que por impulso se aproximo tímidamente para sentir el calor de sus labios._

_Aunque solo fue un pequeño contacto puesto por la joven, Naruto no podía dejar de quitarle los ojos de su hermoso rostro, sintiendo como el viento jugaba con sus mechones , tapándole parte de su cara cosa que se le hizo familiar ese momento pensando que ya había vivido algo parecido como un deja vu en su vida, pero no le dio mayor importancia así que entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella para llevarla tomada de la mano con el a dirección de la playa hasta llegar a la orilla le pidió que se sentara un momento cosa que hizo sin problema la joven pensando que le diría algo, Naruto solo dejo el presente de un lado y arrodillándose frente a ella le tomo de su pie quitándole una por una sus sandalias y extendiéndole su mano para ayudarla a pararse e caminar tomados de la mano dejando que el agua mojara sus pies y borrando la huellas que sus pisadas al pasar y Hablando de todo un poco se le fue pasando el tiempo hasta llegar al muelle deteniéndose al final de este, para sentarse en primer lugar Hinata y luego lo hizo el abrazándola desde su espalda dejando que ella se inclinase a el para contemplar el atardecer…._

_Desde unos metros mas atrás unos ojos observaban sin clemencia a la pareja y con el móvil en mano efectuar una llamada…………………._

* * *

_Hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo…. en lo que a mi respecta me encanto escribirlo, disfrute mucho este pequeño momento y se que les comente que publicaría el día martes, pero como siempre cuando uno cree que va a tener tiempo para algo…zuas sale un montón de cosas sin previo aviso, que te dejan sin aliento y sobre todo en blanco…. Y como de estos capítulos va a depender uno muy importante no quería darle un mateo por así decirlo….no quise publicarlo como saliera y esa no es mi idea, me gusta que haya algunas cosas interesantes antes para dejarles con una intriga…. (Risas) y quiero tener mi mete bien enfocada en el próximo que tendrá como titulo "una respuesta muy excitante "se que sorprenderá a mas de uno, no en si por la acción sino el simple hecho que como se dará esa situación…ahí se los dejo, y para variar salgo hoy de nuevo de viaje y no regreso hasta el lunes en la noche……Espero inspirarme en la playa a ver que saco de allí porque cada vez que voy , regreso totalmente Relax y con la mente transparente……_

_Agradeciendo a mis queridos lectores por la paciencia consideración en los errores de escritura…risas_

_A mis queridos fansfic_

_Mazzi-Chan: Hola como estas , pues la verdad se que tienes razón en porque el no sabe que es ella la del sueño, pero tranquila ya no falta mucho para eso…..Arigato por leer la historia.._

_Shinofa. ¡Hola Querida amiga como estas…..espero que mejor de tu gripe y por lo que veo hay bastantes lectores que la tienen así que cuídese mucho y Arigato por tu comentario._

_Myri weasley28: ¡hola ¡Querida amiga… gracias por tus concejos sobre el libro no pensé que sorprendiera tanto pero en fin es tiene remedio…. y no te preocupes que ella no se va a fijar en Edward… (Risas)...Arigato por leerlo y tenerme tanta paciencia._

_Koste: ¡hola! Como estas pues gracias por tu comentario y también creo que SAI debía salir de tanto rollo, eso espero….risas que no siga metiendo la pata, Arigato por leerme._

_Kenniana: ¡hola! Como estas lamentablemente no pude tenerlo listo para el martes como quería pero en fin…. Aquí se los dejo y espero que te guste porque a mi me encanto escribirlo….no se una vez que empecé no quería dejar de terminarlo…. (Risas) arigato_

_Etolplow-Kun: ¡hola! Querido amigo como estas….si lo se que fue un poco aburrido pero tenia que escribir sobre las otras parejas y créeme que no me fue tan fácil ya que en mi loca cabeza solo tengo Naruhina…..Arigato_

_Heero Kusonagi : ¡hola ¡ Sergio como estas no se si revisaste los otros capítulos y te distes cuenta de los pequeños tips que te dije, y en relación a que te metes en la historia muchas gracias por ello, yo también tengo esa costumbre de hacerlo de querer experimentar las emociones junto a cada personaje de cada historia que leo ..Arigato_

_Naruto Uchiha MN002 ¡hola! Ya veo que sigues muy metido en la historia y espero que me disculpes por no tenerlo listo el martes….pero espero que la demora te haya valido la pena…Saludos Arigato por leerme._

_Kuchiki Rukia 7: ¡hola! Amiga como sigues…. si este zorrito es muy celoso aunque conciente de lo que tienen al lado… (Risas) y solo espero que te haya sacado de dudas este capitulo en relación a SAI e Ino….Que te mejores y Arigato por leerme._

_Hitaro245: ¡hola ! amigo como estas…. Pues la verdad Naruto es así porque tiene la escuela de Jiraya, o tú crees que este no le ha enseñado alguna técnica legendaria eh…. ahí te lo dejo Saludos y gracias por seguir mi historia._

_Lennaparis: ¡hola! Amiga como estas…gracias por tus opiniones sobre el libro que al decir verdad fue el que se me vino a la mente en primer lugar, pero no se preocupen que ella no terminara enamorada de nadie mas… y este SAI creo que dará un cambio espero que bastante positivo, eso espero sino Ino lo mata….y me encanto tu comentario a cerca de Temari pues la verdad eso quise decir pero no me vino a la mente como? De vedad siempre ves los detalles…. (Risas)…Arigato por leerme._

_Kierinahana: Hola Amiga como has estado...gracias por pensar que mi historia te enamore mas acerca del naruhina, es que Kishi lo quiero estrangular a veces por hacernos esto pero en fin…se hace lo que se puede...saludos Arigato por todo._

_Kumiko Uzumaki: ¡hola ¡pues la verdad no me sentí presionada ya que tenia que hacerlo…. (Risas) y pensé que esa era el mejor momento, y muchas gracias por tu comentario ya que tenia dudas de que les fuese a gustar… y ese libro Dios!! Ese libro de verdad que lo pone tenso cada vez que lo ve… Y Sasusaku fue agradable escribirle pero casi nadie lo noto….Hmm no se porque? En fin …Arigato por todo y espero tu continuación pronto._

_Susuna: ¡hola! Querida amiga Susana por lo visto debes estar mucho mejor ……y eso me alegra de corazón, en relación a tu comentario la verdad es que son unos buitres todos eso chicos que andaban alrededor de ella, pero nuestro rubio la tenia mas que vigilada…(risas) quizás fue por su experiencia que a esta no la deja sola para nada….. Aritgato por leerme y saludos._

Aoi-Hyuga_: ¡hola! Como estas, que bueno que te encanto el capitulo, yo tenia mis dudas en el pero veo que les gusto mucho….y si soy media loca en meter a crepúsculo aquí pero en fin se me mete en la cabeza cada cosa…que bueno que te puedo decir, solo agradecerte que lo hayas leído y que me diste un comentario por el…se valora…Gracias._

_CharlesNyan: ¡hola! Amiga como estas…. me alegra que te haya gustado y no hay problema lo puedes leer donde quieras... (Risas) y arigato por estar pendiente de ella…Saludos_

_Umiko Kishimoto: ¡hola! Bienvenida al fic…que bueno que me perdonas mis errores y en tan solo 2 días te lo hayas leído todo, es sorprendente para mi que esta historia les agrade tanto….no saben la alegría que me da cuando leo algo así….Arigato por tu tiempo y comentario..Saludos_


	20. Chapter 20

_¡Hola! Este es mi primer FIC espero que sea de agrado de todos ustedes y por favor discúlpenme si lo escribo con errores, espero sus comentarios sean buenos o malos Arigato…_

_La Historia es Original Mía, pero los personajes Pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi._

* * *

_Una Respuesta Excitante_

_En la villa las chicas se habían dado un baño y cambiado luego de tanto alboroto, tenían que estar listas en caso que alguno de los jóvenes decidiera invitarlas a salir a dar un paseo por la orilla de playa…._

_Sasuke aunque intento dormir un rato mas se tapa con la almohada y darse vuelta para no seguir escuchándolas, pero se da cuenta que era totalmente inútil ya que el ruido y el lío que tenían armado esas locas que tenia como vecinas no se lo permitían y sin mas remedio tuvo que pararse, tomando un par de cosas e ir directo a la ducha a cambiarse para bajar la rabieta que tenia en ese momento…._

_Shikamaru por su lado lleno de pereza pensó que era mejor salir con ellas para que descargaran toda esa energía que les caracterizaba, no le parecía buena idea dejarlas solas con toda esa adrenalina y nada que mejor que fuese con ellos con quien les quemaran, y con esa plan en mente se para de la cama dirigiéndose donde Neji y Sai para ponerse de acuerdo en salir todos juntos… _

_En el Muelle_

_Una joven se le notaba algo impaciente esperando que le contestaran la llamada, aguardando a que atendiera del otro lado contando los repiques hasta que al fin tuvo respuesta…._

_Alo……….._

_Vaya hasta que te dignaste a contestar – dijo la joven -_

_¿Karin? _

_¡Claro! tonta quien más pudiera ser….- contesto la pelirroja-_

_Y ese milagro que me estas llamando ¿no estabas de vacaciones? …..-Cuestiono Amaru-_

_Exactamente en eso estoy -le respondió Karin- y por cierto a que no adivinas a quien estoy viendo en este preciso momento ni te lo imaginas, es mas no te lo vas a creer…._

_La verdad…. no estoy de humor en este momento para tus intrigas - decia Amaru-_

_Este bien, solo pensé que te gustaría saber que hace uno de tus ex – le dijo la pelirroja -_

_¿Uno de mi ex?...... pregunto Amaru _

_Mientras buscaba en su cabeza quien de ellos seria y pensar cual era el más indicado y darle por respuesta que seria Pein el que posiblemente fuese ya que Naruto no cree que estuviera por esos lados._

_Pues no, ese no es- respondió Karin-_

_No, y ¿quien es? – Cuestiono Amaru-_

_Es…… Naruto – respondio la pelirroja-_

_Naruto, imposible – respondió Amaru -_

_Aunque te cueste créelo es cierto – le decia Karin- y no solo eso esta muy bien acompañado _

_Mentira – le respondió Amaru algo molesta- el no ha superado lo nuestro para andar por ahí con quien sabe quien, y el no es del tipo de chico que se olvida rápidamente de alguien, solo me estas tomando el pelo verdad._

_Eso realmente no lo se – le cuestionó Karin- pero lo único que si te digo ya que no me crees , es que se le ve muy a gusto con ella y para que veas que no te miento te voy a mandar una prueba de lo que te digo, así que espérala te llamo en un momento colgando la llamada y con el móvil en mano, utiliza el zoon del teléfono para sacar mejor la foto e enviársela al correo para que sus propios ojos se convencieran de lo que estaba diciendo._

_Naruto que tenía recostado en su pecho a Hinata abrazándola con su cuerpo, se dispuso entregarle el presente que tenia para ella…._

_-Puedes cerrar los ojos un momento- le dijo el- _

_- Cerrar los ojos ¿para que?...le cuestiono ella_

_Solo ciérralos Hinata – le dijo el rubio-_

_Esta bien – contesto ella- aguardando en silencio y cerrando sus parpados, aunque con cierta desconfianza a que le fuese a jugar una broma._

_Naruto tomo el regalo y se lo pone en sus manos dejando que ella lo agarrara - Hinata al tenerlo en sus manos, nota la forma que tenia y abre sus ojos y ver que estaba envuelto en papel de regalo y se dispuso a quitárselo para leer el titulo de un libro (Twi Light – Crepúsculo)…._

_¿Esto es para mi?-. Respondió de manera sorprendida- ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?_

_Con un a sonrisa en sus labios- el rubio le contesta - no te diré de donde lo saque, solo cumplo lo que prometo_

_Hinata solo le ve de una manera muy dulce, cosa que hizo que el corazón del Rubio empezara a latir de manera muy acelerada…ella siempre le ponía nervioso cuando le daba esa clase de miradas, no sabia como explicar en su mente los efectos que causaba sus perlados ojos encima de el, solo sentía que le llenaba el alma con ello y no le hacia falta nada mas en el mundo que tenerla a su lado. Aunque no sabe en que momento le ocurrió todo eso y desde que la vio tuvo ese pequeño impacto que no deja de inquietarle…_

_Ella solo abrió el libro y empezó a leerlo en voz alta, quería que el disfrutara de su contenido tanto como ella , además no le parecía justo que se lo hubiese conseguido y ni siquiera le hubiera tomado en cuenta y con la poca iluminación que tenía empezó con el relato de la Historia._

_Naruto solo podía escuchar detenidamente la suave voz de ella, era tan angelical la forma de transmitir cada palabra que salía de su boca que por un momento pensó en ser un vampiro y morder su blanco cercano y apetecible cuello…al ella estar recostada sobre el y estar tan concentrada leyendo no se dio cuenta que el tenia la respiración cada vez mas cerca de ella, hasta notar un pequeño cosquilleo en su cuello, que no era mas que los dientes del joven rozando por su piel haciéndola detenerse de inmediato…._

_N...naruto q….que haces- decia con voz nerviosa la joven-_

_Nada solo quiero saber que se siente ser un vampiro por un momento- contesto el- siguiendo con las caricias en el cuello de ella._

_P…para por favor – dijo la joven-_

_¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta?....-le cuestionó -mientras de manera suave seguía mordiéndola_

_No, no es eso –respondió ella-_

_Entonces… ¿porque no quieres que siga?- cuestionaba el- sin parar de recorrer su cuello _

_Es que…..pueden vernos – respondió la joven- _

_¿Y?......- contesto el_

_No se que pensaran si nos ven de esta manera – respondió ella- y no estoy acostumbrada a que me vean hacer este tipo de cosas_

_Al escuchar lo que le dijo ella, Naruto paro de inmediato toda acción y con su mano subirla a su mentón para voltear su rostro hacia el diciéndole quieres que nos vayamos a otro lugar donde nadie nos mire…._

_En ese momento su rostro cambio de un tono blanco a un rojo intenso al escuchar la propuesta y ver sus ojos directamente que esperaba por una respuesta por parte de ella…_

_¿A otro lugar? ...le pregunto tímidamente_

_Si…eso dije, solo dime y nos vamos a donde tu quieras- respondió el joven - mientras no dejaba de ver toda su expresión en su rostro, sabia claramente la intención de su pregunta, solo faltaba saber si ella estaba de acuerdo en irse del lugar junto con el . Aunque en el fondo no quería que se sintiese presionada a tomar alguna decisión que después se pudiera arrepentir, así que lo pensó por un instante mientras analizaba cada centímetro de su cara y notar su indecisión y proponerle lo siguiente_

_-Te parece si nos vamos por un helado - dijo el joven -_

_Si…. Me parece bien - le respondió ella- _

_Entonces vámonos – dijo el joven- mientras le ayudaba a colocarse las sandalias y levantarse para tomarle de la mano nuevamente dirigiéndose a las afueras del muelle donde había unos restaurantes cercanos al lugar..._

_Karin luego de tomarles la foto se oculto no quería que la descubrieran en ese lugar, eso los pondría sobre aviso y tenia que esperar la reacción de Amaru al ver la imagen de ellos y para eso tendría que esperar unos minutos para volverle a llamar y confirmar que haya recibido la información necesaria para que ella misma con sus propios ojos viera la prueba y aceptara que tendría que venir hasta aquí para poder hacer algo, no tendría mucho tiempo para reconquistarlo si el ya estuviera con otra , pero no hizo falta esperar mucho ella le devolvió la llamada un tanto histérica al ver a su Ex con otra , Amaru se había propuesto luego de las vacaciones tratar de volver con el rubio apenas regresaran a las clases pero al verle de esa manera con esa chica que no sabe ni quien era , la puso un tanto molesta de no tener ni idea con quien tendría que disputar una lucha por el ._

_Quieres Calmarte –le contesto Karin- al escuchar lo mal que se oía la joven del otro lado, yo te voy a conseguir toda la información que necesites para que te quites de encima a esta, y tengas el camino libre para que vuelvas con el, solo recoge tus cosas y vente para acá de una vez, no pierdas el tiempo en cosas inútiles que no te llevaran a ningún lado._

_Esta bien, mañana mismo salgo para allá – fue lo que dijo Amaru- trancando la llamada._

_Bueno es hora de ayudar a tus amigas e quitar de encima cualquier estorbo- se decia Karin - siguiendo a la joven pareja desde lejos para que esta no se dieran cuenta de su presencia…._

_Estos que entran en uno de los locales donde vendían de toda clase de helados e bebidas, el rubio dejo que ella decidiera por cual de todos preferiría entre tanto gustos y colores para escuchar simplemente que quería una barquilla con sabor a chocolate, dejándolo algo extrañado al ver la gran variedad de sabores para solo escoger el mas común y para no salir con algo diferente pidió lo mismo para el…. Y salir a caminar por todo el boulevard mientras la calida brisa acariciaba sus caras derritiendo el helado de una manera mas rápida de lo normal , dejando salir unas pequeñas risas por parte de ambos al verse comerlo rápidamente tratando de no ensuciarse por el chocolate…_

_Mientras Naruto la veía disfrutar del simple hecho de pelear contar el viento saboreando de su helado, no podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido quizás había sido muy directo con su pregunta , aunque no podía dejar de observarla tenia tantas ganas de besarla y el ambiente alrededor no ayudaban en nada a distraer su mente, mas bien le incitaban acometer cualquier locura, le notaba con tanta serenidad en ese momento que no entendía como podía hacer eso, de estar tan hermosa y a la vez provocarle tantos malos pensamientos cuando la veía la forma de envolver con su lengua el dichoso chocolate, que hasta sentía envidia de el._

_¿Te pasa algo? ¿No te gusta tu helado?....- pregunto tímidamente ella- _

_Al no escuchar respuesta por parte de el, mas bien lo noto algo distraído y como era costumbre hacerle algunas jugadas decidió ella esta vez adelantarse a cualquier intento de broma por parte de el, tomando su helado y pegárselo en el rostro del joven, para sacarlo de sus pensamientos – Naruto al sentir algo frío en su cara, que lo trajo a la realidad rápidamente y ver con una sonrisa llena de inocencia hablarle _

_- ¿Que si no te gusta?.....pregunto la joven nuevamente_

_¿Que cosa?..Le respondió - mirándola directamente_

_Eso señalando la barquilla del joven – ah… el helado-respondió el – claro que si porque lo preguntas, mientras se tocaba la mejilla donde le había dejado parte del helado-_

_Es que te note distraído – contesto la joven -y pensé que no te había gustado- _

_Mmm.....….quedando algo pensativo en que hacer, mientras tenia su barquilla derritiéndose en su mano y sonreír de repente para levantar su helado y casi de golpe se empieza a beberse el contenido que a estas alturas parecía mas bien una merengada y en un dos por tres se lo había tragado por completo dejando solo la galleta… su rostro quedo algo manchado por el chocolate, parecía un niño pequeño totalmente salpicado por en resto de helado, Tanto así que hizo sonreír a la joven al verle como había quedado._

_¿Qué? ¿Te causa gracia? ……. pregunto el_

_La verdad si, - contesto la joven- no debí reírme, lo siento._

_No te preocupes, a mi también me parece gracioso- le respondió el joven - solo te quiero pedir un favor, que hicieses algo por mi._

_Si, seguro – le contesto ella- con su voz bastante dulce, y que necesitas que haga._

_Solo quiero que me ayudes a limpiar mi rostro – le respondió Naruto-_

_Esta asienta con su cabeza, dejando salir una pequeña sonrisa y tratar de buscar algo con que quitar el rastro del chocolate-_

_Eh, disculpa……Hinata tomando a la joven por el brazo diciéndole yo solo quiero que sean tus labios el que me quiten todo el residuo de helado que tengo encima, no hace falta que busques nada mas…._

_C...Como d….dices N…naruto – respondió la joven- parpadeando al escuchar tal petición_

_Solo te pido este pequeño favor – decia el joven- mientras observaba detalladamente su rostro, el quería saber si ella era capaz de aventurarse un poco mas, de estar quitándole ese pequeño temor de tocarle y nada como poner una prueba con algo tan fácil como eso….Se que te puedo avergonzar por ello pero como puedes ver no hay nadie alrededor nuestro para que te vea, pero si no quieres hacerlo no hay problema no pienso obligarte para que lo hagas, quedando en silencio esperando que ella decidiera …._

_La joven se quedo en silencio pensando en lo que le dijo , no quería que pensara que no tenia palabra y por otro lado lo mas cercano que tenia para lavarse el rostro era el mar ,aunque el restauran era otra salida, pero seria muy vergonzoso que entrara con gran parte de su rostro lleno de helado….. _

_Ella solo acorto distancia sin mirarle realmente le dio un poco de vergüenza , nunca le habían hecho una petición como esa en toda su vida ,pero con todo y eso se armo de valor para cumplir su pequeño favor e ir hasta el- el joven solo la veía acercarse de manera muy lenta, podía notar claramente el nerviosismo de ella pero el tampoco estaba muy seguro de estar controlando los suyos y con sus latidos que eran cada vez mas rápidos al verla cada vez con menos distancia, para cerrar sus ojos al sentir caer sus calidos labios sobre su piel que iban rozando de manera muy delicada todo su rostros , temía no poder controlarse ya que su respiración empezó a entrecortarse al sentir como suavemente acaricia con su lengua y absorbía cada resto de helado dejado por el, no quería que terminara era tan excitante sentirla así que al parar solo pudo mirarla directamente a sus ojos y tomar sus mejillas con sus manos e besarle muy delicadamente en sus labios, repitiendo una y otra vez sus pequeños contactos sobre su boca, estaba amoldando la forma de darle un beso lleno de pasión que nunca olvidaría y aguardando el momento preciso hasta que le diera permiso de hacerlo._

_El podía percibir como temblaba el cuerpo de ella cada vez que tocaba el borde de sus labios, sintiendo cada respiración corta y acelerada que lentamente introdujo su lengua de manera muy sutil, no quería romper la magia que tenían por adelantarse , y de manera suave pero continua le fue profundizando cada vez de una forma mas insinuante y sensual, tanto que era como si quisiera entrar a través de su garganta y bajar hasta lo mas intimo de ella, dejando claro un creciente deseo que recorriera todo su interior hasta sentirla que se rindiera ante el._

_En ese momento Hinata se asusto por la manera de besarle, cosa que le hizo para de repente y alejarse de golpe del joven, dejándolo desconcertado y tratando de entender lo que había hecho viendo el rostro de ella lleno de preocupación.-_

_La joven solo se volteo dándole la espalda al sentir que le tenia clavada su mirada, tenia tanto miedo de mirarle y que le abrazara de nuevo, tratando de huir de la situación sale corriendo en dirección a la playa, no sabia si iba ser capaz de pararle nuevamente, no estaba segura si fue correcto dejarle avanzar tanto además de la sensación que experimento con tal solo un beso…._

_Hina……_

_¡Hinata!! - grito el joven - al verla alejarse. _

_._

_._

_Espera para donde vas- decia Naruto- mientras con horror la ve correr ,como si huyera de el y sin decir nada mas sale corriendo tras ella tratando de alcanzarla_

_Rápidamente, sus piernas parecían no responder ante el nerviosismo que le produjo y ni hablar de sus pensamientos que se bloquearon en ese momento al verla reaccionar así…. Hasta que pudo llegar y abrazarla por su espalda deteniéndola lentamente y caer sobre la orilla de la playa._

_Lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarte – dijo Naruto- Solo me deje llevar por la situación, pero por favor no te alejes de mi._

_._

_._

_._

_Solo el silencio se hizo presente, que era cortado por el ruido de las olas y la marea que empezaba a subir mojando parte de su ropa por el continuo oleaje._

_._

_._

_._

_Hinata….por lo menos mírame, dime algo lo que sea – decia el joven -insúltame o mejor golpéame si quieres pero no te quedes callada, que eso me asusta mas,_

_._

_._

_Estoy bien –le contesto ella- __Solo llévame a casa_

_ Mientras su cuerpo temblaba como un papel, ya era de noche y parte de su ropa estaba totalmente empapada por el agua salada del mar y sus nervios no podía controlarlos tenia la leve percepción que si le miraba fijamente no podría escapar a el deseo de sus ojos ni a sus juegos de seducción…._

_Esta bien – respondió el- _

_Extendiéndole su mano para que ella se pudiera apoyar, pero con el sufrimiento mas grande de verla de esa manera, tratando de no verla demasiado ya que notaba que su mirada le inquietaba aun mas, agarro el libro que le había regalado que estaba totalmente mojado y caminaron sin decir nada mas hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación para luego despedirse…._

_Hasta mañana – dijo la joven- entrando rápidamente y cerrar la puerta tras de si._

_El joven que trato de tener algún acercamiento para verificar que se encontrara mejor y no sintiera ese temor por su presencia, no pudo recibir respuesta alguna, su despido fue demasiado rápido y sin palabras para solo dejarle con sus pensamientos incoherentes, no podía tener ninguna idea precisa de que rayos fue lo que hizo mal, quizás fue demasiado directo o peor aun de hacerle recordar ese desafortunado evento hecho por aquel infeliz…_

_En los alrededores Como cualquier animal rastrero se escondía para cazar a su presa se encontraba Karin, observando todo lo acontecido y detallar donde estaba hospedado el Rubio para tener toda la información a la mano……_

_Apenas cerro la puerta Hinata noto un silencio en el lugar y ver una nota encima de la mesa que decia que habían salido con los chicos y de manera lenta subió por los escalones pensando en lo ocurrido, y buscar entre sus cosas algo de ropa seca y cambiarse para caer sobre la cama y dejar que el cansancio la dominara para no darle mas vuelta al asunto._

_Entre tanto el joven rubio no pudo entrar ya que su tarjeta magnética se le había mojado por el contacto con el agua salada y tuvo que devolverse hasta el lobby a pedir una nueva, el gerente de guardia al ver que era tan joven le dio dos, era muy común que los chicos de esa edad la perdieran y la dañaran con facilidad._

_Este retoma su camino de regreso a su habitación y al entrar directamente a darse un baño para tratar de ordenar sus pensamientos, estaba tan confundido por el comportamiento de ella, por un lado tenia esa sensación de que le había gustado que le besara pero al mismo tiempo estaba su miedo que llego hasta el punto de escapar de su presencia y eso le preocupaba de no saber que hacer realmente……. Salio del baño se vistió e ir a la cocina por un ramen instantáneo y _

_Luego tratar de pensar en como salir de esa situación y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido por el agotamiento tanto físico como emocional…_

_Al rato llegaron el resto de las chicas acompañadas con sus respectivas parejas, y despedirse para entrar cada uno en su villa…. Sakura al entrar en la habitación nota que ya estaba dormida su compañera de cuarto y tratando de no hacer ruido se acostó con todo y ropa…._

_A la mañana siguiente_

_Al levantarse la joven peliazul tenia un pequeño dolor en la espalda por la trenza de su cabello, que le había quedado en mala posición al dormir y fue a su maleta , ve la blusa blanca que había comprado en el centro comercial en konoha y decide ponérsela junto a un short para que le tapara un poco mas, no pensaba pasar por la misma situación que el traje de baño, además quería disculparse con Naruto por el comportamiento que tuvo para con el la noche anterior… entra a cambiarse pero al tener esa molestia en su espalda se probo la parte de arriba sin sujetador y al verse en el espejo no se notaba que estaba sin ellos, decide irse así busca su ipod y el libro que le dio y engancha la trenza de cabello arriba con una peineta para que no se viera tan larga y por encima el sombrero, prende la música y colocándose sus audífonos sale tratando de ocupar su mente por las melodías que escuchaba mientras llegaba a la playa….._

_Naruto que se había levantado demasiado temprano pero solo aguardo desde su balcón a que ella apareciera en la playa para bajar y hablar con ella, no quería ir demasiado al grano para no asustarle de nuevo y fuese a salir corriendo… luego de pasar bastante tiempo esperando la ve llegar y notar que le buscaba entre los otros surfistas que estaban en el lugar, este se sonríe al pensar que ya no seguía molesta con el y dispuesto a bajar se para un momento viendo las tarjetas que abrían su habitación y tomar dos en lugar de una……._

* * *

_Hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo, se que me demore un poco pero se me hizo muy corta la semana para poder publicarlo el día de ayer y a parte se que muchos de ustedes están saturados de exámenes y trabajos escolares…. Y solo espero haber explicado bien lo que quise decir en este capitulo, solo falta unos pequeños detalles y para el próximo capitulo les tengo una sorpresa que sin duda los dejara sin aliento a mas de uno… saludos para todos._

_Agradeciendo a mis queridas amigos que leen mi Fic aunque muchos no me dejan sus comentarios._

_A mis Fansfic_

_Heero Kusonagi__: ¡hola! Querido Sergio espero que haya sacado de dudas de quien era la persona que los estaba espiando y de paso llamar a esa odiosa de Amaru…Saludos_

_LennaParis__: ¡hola! Como estas se que están súper full de hecho estuve apunto de no publicar esta semana, pero en fin cambie de opinión…gracias por desearme que la pase bien en mis viajecitos que no creo que haga otro hasta el año que viene y si Naruto es muy Sexy en mi fic… (Risas) y no se como lo hago…Sorry solo me viene la idea y ya….Arigato_

_Kenniana:__ ¡hola! Querida amiga como comente al principio ya despeje cualquier duda sobre la bendita llamada de esa pelirroja, la verdad no las soporto a ninguna de ellas y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo... Arigato_

_Aoi-Hyuga__: ¡hola! Como estas , porfis no tires el computador ya que no me podrás leer en mis otros capítulos que sin duda se pondrán mas calientes...(risas) y solo espero que te haya gustado este capitulo….Arigato _

_Etolplow-Kun__: ¡Hola! Querido amigo como estas, pues la verdad a veces tengo algunas ideas pervertidas que se las dejo escritas aquí, solo espero escribirlos bien para que se entiendan saludos…_

_Shinofan:__ ¡hola! Amiga como estas gracias por decir esa palabras tan bonitas, no sabia si les gustaría pero gracias por estar siempre pendiente por ello……_

_Kuchiki Rukia 7:__ ¡hola! Como estas, para serte sincera este Sai es muy tierno solo que veces se distrae y si son medias locas en bailar y cantar así…. (Risas) y mi Naruto que te puedo decir es un hombre como cualquier otro, solo que es mas Sexy… Arigato_

_Kierinahana:__ ¡hola! Amiga como has estado, en este capitulo trate de sacar a la luz publica de buena manera a Karin que sin dudas dará varios dolores de cabeza….Saludos_

_Charles o anónimo__: Hola como estas, se que tengo mucha deficiencia en escribir y estoy tratando en lo mejor posible de mejorar...de todas maneras gracias por tu concejo..._

_Kumiko Uzumaki: ¡__hola! Como estas, quiero agradecerte por querer matar a las amigas de Hinata que de verdad le cortaron toda intención a nuestro chico (risas), y Sai fue romántico aunque un poco seco como es el, y ya sabes quien es la que llamaba…..Saludos_

_Myri Weasley 28:__ ¡hola! Querida amiga si te gustaron las otras escenas candentes, no se que opinaras de esta y de la otra que vendrá en el próximo capitulo Saludos…._

_Naruto UchihaMN002__: ¡hola! Como estas pues la verdad fue como el principio de su sueño que sin duda pronto se dará cuenta de la realidad….Saludos_


	21. Chapter 21

_¡Hola! Este es mi primer FIC espero que sea de agrado de todos ustedes y por favor discúlpenme si lo escribo con errores, espero sus comentarios sean buenos o malos Arigato…_

_La Historia es Original Mía, pero los personajes Pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi._

* * *

_Una Conversación Muy Importante_

_Hinata al llegar a la playa se queda observando a los surfistas del lugar, pensó que el estaría ahí pero al detallarlos se da cuenta que no, era extraño las olas eran bastante buenas y desaprovechar una oportunidad como esa le hizo preocuparse un poco de que fuese culpable de que no estuviera ahí… Sabia que había actuado de manera extraña luego de que el la besara, que de solo recordarlo un escalofrío se apodero de su cuerpo y como no asustarse si nunca había deseado alguien de esa manera y menos por tan solo un beso que sin duda jamás había experimentado y de paso no supo como manejar tal situación y escapar fue la mejor salida. Aunque en principio no sabia que le ocurría en verdad solo sentir su cuerpo ceder ante solo esas caricias, nunca se imagino que solo un roce como ese le hiciera perder el control y casi caer ante la provocación de otra persona, se sentía tan tonta e inmadura esa mañana por su forma de reaccionar que no sabia como explicarle al joven lo que sucedió en verdad y de como sus ideas alocadas le hacían enamorarse cada vez mas de el…_

_Tratando de relajarse un poco y matar su ansiedad por no verle, estira sobre la arena el paño que trajo y se acuesta boca abajo para sacar el libro que le regalo que ya se estaba seco, para leer un poco y subirle el volumen a la música de su Ipod para no tener que escuchar algún comentario de alguno de esos babosos del lugar.-_

_Naruto venia pensando que debía hacer por todo el camino ya que no tenia ni la minima idea hasta que observo los jardines del lugar y pensar que seria de gran ayuda llegarle de esa forma, no quería que saliera corriendo nuevamente y decide pasar primero por las tiendas a retirar lo que tiene en mente y al tener en mano lo que necesitaba se devuelve a la playa , para verla acostada boca abajo de una manera tan tranquila pero demasiado provocativa para el cosa que le hizo detenerse un momento a contemplarla lentamente, subiendo desde sus piernas detallando cada curva y quedar pasmado al ver nuevamente su espectacular derrier, tenia puesto esos short cortos que le hacían ver súper sexy y para no seguir pensando en cosas mas candentes decidió continuar con su recorrido visual hasta detenerse en un sombrero que le tapaba toda su cabeza y era raro nunca se había fijado , no recordaba haberle visto o tocado todo su cabello, solo esos flequillos que siempre tiene sobre su cara… _

_Con cuidado el solo movió su cabeza para ver que estaba haciendo, parecía estar tan serena y relajada que por un momento pensó en no romper su tranquilidad hasta que algo le llamo poderosamente la atención, ella tenía su mirada puesta en el libro que le había regalado la noche anterior cosa que le hizo sonreír y con cuidado se acostó muy pausadamente al lado de ella, parecía estar tan distraída que no se dio cuenta de su presencia- Este delicadamente aparto el pequeño mechón de su cabello que cubría su cara para ponérselo detrás de su oreja y quitarle el audífono para decirle_

_¡Hola! _

_¿Sigues enfadada conmigo?……- pregunto el - mientras le rozaba sutilmente con una flor su mejilla_

_Al sentir el suave toque Hinata supo inmediatamente quien era el dueño de esas caricias y su forma de recorrerle le hacían temblar y ni hablar de los efectos que le producía oír su voz, le gustaba que sus juegos seductores la envolviera de una manera extraña y la hiciera sentir especial, aunque tenia miedo de sentir algo así en tan poco tiempo, pero al percibir cierto aroma y un toque diferente volteo su vista para responderle_

_E...etto no – respondió ella- quedando sin palabras al tener esa hermosa Rosa de color azul frente a sus ojos_

_¿No? - cuestiono el _

_No – respondió ella- tomando la flor y oler su fragancia-_

_Te gusta, la traje especialmente para ti –dijo el-_

_Si, es muy Hermosa- respondió ella- con una Suave sonrisa_

_No tanto como tu – dijo el- _

_Haciendo voltear a la joven a mirarle con su rostro ruborizado, sus ojos reflejaban tanta ternura que el no quiso romper ese momento mágico para solo quedar por un momento deleitándose con su mirada si decir nada mas….Naruto trato de pensar en otra cosa, si no era capaz de cometer otra locura como la de la noche anterior que por suerte no había traído muchas consecuencias hasta ahora…. _

_Puedo pedirte un favor – dijo el- pero Solo espero que no lo tomes a mal._

_¿Un Favor? – Cuestiono ella- tenia dudas si aceptar o no, la última vez que le había pedido algo término corriendo a su habitación y con el uno nunca sabe que cosas tendría en mente._

_Este solo saca una de las tarjetas que abre su habitación que tenia en su billetera y se la da, Solo quiero que guardes la copia de la llave que abre la puerta de mi dormitorio._

_L…la llave de tu habitación - dijo la joven- bastante ruborizada_

_Si, Hinata no mal interpretes las cosas, no se si recordaras que ayer nos mojamos un poco y al tener contacto con el agua se daño la que tenia y no me quedo mas remedio que pedir otra en recepción y fue un poco embarazoso, me miraron con una cara de estar inventando cosas raras que no quiero volver a pedir nada por el estilo…. Y se que en tus manos estarán bien resguardadas_

_Esta bien – le contesto- suspirando del susto y tomar la tarjeta para guardarla en su bolso y al verle con su cartera en mano se la quito también, no quería que por descuido de el la votara por algún lugar de la playa_

_Gracias – contesto el – girando su rostro nuevamente en dirección al libro que ella tenia y con una sonrisa picara sabia que eso podía traer una buena consecuencia, y tratando de no darle mucha importancia al asunto cambio rápidamente a lo que estaba viendo _

_No sabía que podías leer de esa manera – dijo el rubio- _

_¿Cómo? ¿De que manera? ….-pregunto ella-_

_Así, señalo con su dedo y la joven mirar en dirección al libro y quedar totalmente sorprendida, se acostó a leer para distraer su mente, pero no hubo manera de quitar su imagen de su cabeza y ahora había quedado en evidencia ante el…_

_Dime quien te tiene así- dijo el -para que no te fijaras que lo tenias al revés_

_La joven estaba mas que descubierta, solo le da por decir no sabia que me estabas espiando y voltear para el otro lado su rostro, estaba algo ruborizada por el comentario._

_Yo, espiándote – dijo el- tratando de sentirse aludido_

_Si, tu acaso ves alguien mas- dijo la joven-_

_Al rubio le di algo de gracia su forma de actuar pero no le gustaba que se molestara con el y para quitarle ese enojo - le dice - vamos hinata solo fue una broma no te molestes, olvida mi comentario y_

_¿Porque no te metes al mar conmigo? –dijo el joven- _

_Al mar has dicho!! – contesto la joven- con su mirada lleno de preocupación de solo recordar de pronto la ropa que llevaba puesta y darse cuenta que no fue la más apropiada para ello y pensar rápido en una posible respuesta_

_No, no puedo- respondió ella-_

_No, ¿Por qué No?-cuestiono el- mirándola algo sorprendido_

_No es que no quiera, es que no puedo de verdad – dijo la joven- así que no insistas_

_Ya veo -respondió el- todavía sigues molesta por lo de ayer._

_No, ya te dije que no – contesto ella- y para no oírle mas se puso su audífono que le había quitado el joven para escuchar la música._

_Mala – le contesto Naruto- quedando pensativo Mmm...…. si no estaba molesta, cual seria la otra razón tan importante para rechazar tal proposición y de repente una cosa paso por su mente, si no quería meterse al agua, tampoco la iba a dejar leer tranquilamente y buscar algo con que quitarle su atención para voltear su vista al otro lado observando la arena que una sonrisa maliciosa se apodero de su rostro y tomar un poco arrojando directamente al libro que estaba leyendo… _

_P…pero naruto que haces –dijo al joven- tratando de sacudir el libro _

_Nada – respondió el- dejando que se volviera a concentrar a leer según ella…. para arrojarle una mayor cantidad._

_Acaso no me va a dejar tranquila- pensó la joven- será que solo hay una manera de que se le quite esa idea de meterse al agua, que es seguirle su juego y fue así que ella tomo una cantidad de arena muy disimuladamente para que no se diera cuenta y tomarlo por sorpresa, cuando le tomo desprevenido se la lanzo de golpe…_

_Ay, mi ojo – dijo el rubio- tapándose el lado derecho de su cara y pararse de inmediato- Hinata que tiro aun lado el libro y se levanta rápidamente junto a el diciéndole, lo siento naruto déjame ver _

_Ay duele –decia el- mientras se doblaba un poco por el dolor, Hinata tomo la misma posición tratando que le dejara ver su ojo y justamente cuando se puso en esa posición la tomo y la alzo en brazos_

_Te tengo –dijo el- ahora si no puedes escaparte de mi_

_Naruto ¿Qué? ¿Que haces? – Decia la joven- al ver que la tenia inmóvil y la llevaba directo al agua_

_No te atrevas Por favor bájame – le suplico ella- pero este no hizo caso y se metió de una al mar con ella en brazos dejando caer su sombrero al agua y mojarla completamente, que solo la soltó para tomar aire y salir con una sonrisa triunfante por haber logrado su hazaña, Aunque haya sido de esa manera……sabia de antemano que venia tras de ello una rabieta, pero el pensó que podía controlar su ira._

_Esta que sale a la superficie echando su cabello para atrás junto con el agua no recordó en primer momento el motivo real del porque no quería entrar al agua, sino con un expresión bastante molesta, pensando en la manera tan infantil que le había engañado y como una tonta cayo en su juego de niños._

_El Joven al verla salir paso de una sonrisa, aun rostro de verdadera conmoción al notar que su blusa paso de blanca a transparente pegándose totalmente a su cuerpo y detallar totalmente su busto, haciéndole tragar en seco ya que no podía quitarle la mirada de encima a esa par de buenas razones bien formadas, aunque el ya se las había imaginado, pero esto le dejo sin palabra y sintiendo como subía una gran tensión en una parte de su cuerpo…._

_Hinata al quedar con el agua hasta la cintura ,se da cuenta que varias personas les observaban e inclusive ve a Naruto mirándola de una manera atontada en solo una dirección "sus pechos" que le hizo taparse inmediatamente con sus brazos y voltearse para que no la viera_

_Esta feliz!! – le reprocho ella-_

_Hinata…. _

_No sabia, perdóname – decia el joven- al escucharla reclamarle_

_Ahora como salgo de aquí – dijo ella- si estoy media desnuda a ver dímelo!!_

_Fue cuando el rubio cayó en lo que había hecho realmente y pensar en que hacer rápidamente, para quitarse la franela oscura que tenia puesta y dársela para que se la pusiera por encima y pudiera salir del agua y nadie la mirara…_

_Siempre hay que hacer lo que tu quieras sin importar en las consecuencias que esto traiga- decia la joven - mientras se vestía la franela del joven, se podía notar algunas lágrimas caer por su rostro de la vergüenza…._

_Tienes razón hinata – respondió el- no pensé en una situación como esta mientras bajo su mirada, al darse cuenta de sus lagrimas, todo es culpa mía de que pasaras por esta situación, pero en verdad esa no fue mi intención y es que cuando estoy contigo no pienso en la mayor parte del tiempo _

_Solo soy un estupido que esta enamorado de ti……….._

_La joven sintió que se le paro el corazón en ese momento al escuchar sus palabras, y limpiar sus lagrimas que caían sobre su cara para voltearse y ver que tenia Su vista en el agua_

_Naruto……. _

_Al escuchar su nombre este levanto su mirada fijándose en sus ojos notando que ya no lloraba, Hinata yo solo quiero verte sonreír y jamás fue mi intención hacerte pasar por esto y no quiero verte huir mas de mi, es que a veces no se que hacer, te cierras de una tal manera que no se cuando algo te gusta y cuando no……._

_P…pero…._

_No hinata, realmente no te entiendo, es como anoche por ejemplo ¿porque te pusiste así? no sabes lo duro que fue para mi tener que caminar a tu lado con temor a mirarte, abrazarte o simplemente querer tomarte de la mano._

_Lo se, se que fui tonta - respondio ella- comportarme de esa manera_

_No digas eso – le respondió Naruto- es solo que deberías soltar lo que sientes, como ahora que me reclamaste lógicamente… _

_Si, se que no debí haber salido corriendo – le contesto Hinata- pero es que yo….quedando un momento sin palabras y saliéndole un sonrojo en el rostro. _

_¿Que cosa? -pregunto el- mientras le miro de forma fija observando su forma de reacción, el cual le genero mas intriga todavía en saber que rayos había sucedido anoche…_

_Es que… desviando su mirada nuevamente- le dijo- me da vergüenza decirlo_

_¿Vergüenza? ¿De que? – cuestiono el-_

_Y con su mano suavemente le toma su barbilla e girarle para que lo viera, Hinata si yo alguna vez te beso de alguna forma que no te guste o hago algo que no te agrade solo dímelo que yo lo entenderé….se que no te escuche hace un momento y te metí a la fuerza al agua , pero ya te dije mi razón, pero no me rechaces de esa forma que me duele mucho mas, se que anoche paso algo después que te bese y quiero que me lo digas …._

_Yo solo me deje llevar por lo que me hiciste sentir cuando me besabas para quitarme el helado y se que me aventure un poco al besarte de esa manera…. Pero no quiero que tengas miedo de mí, yo seria incapaz de hacerte daño…_

_E… es q...que - le respondió- yo nunca me había sentido así _

_Así ¿como? - cuestiono el-_

_Su sonrojo se hizo más fuerte en su cara, mientras sus ojos reflejaba claramente su respuesta- cosa que Naruto por un momento pensó bajando su mirada y analizar algunos detalle del día anterior y su forma de hablarle en ese momento y volvió a mirarle con la posible respuesta_

_Dime una cosa Hinata, tu miedo realmente fue el beso en si o que no ibas a poder rechazarme si seguía con el…. Es eso!!_

_Hinata que veía como brillaban mas de lo normal los ojos del joven y estar conciente de lo que iba a decir, no quería que la tomara como alguien que cae fácilmente, pero al verse reflejada en eso zafiros no pudo negarse a confesarle lo siguiente, Naruto no se porque actúo de esta manera contigo y no quiero que piensas mal de mi pero si tengo temor, pero no de ti es solo que esto es demasiado pronto para mi y no se como manejarlo…. _

_Acaso crees que es fácil para mi- respondió el- tampoco se que hacer_

_Eh... – contesto la joven sorprendida- _

_Esto no se trata de que sea rápido o lento Hinata, creo que tiene que ver con lo que de verdad deseemos, y creo que es normal sentir temor al querer entregar nuestro afecto a alguien que no sabemos como lo usara. Pero no te preocupes que no pretendo solo tener un contacto intimo contigo y luego olvidarme de ello, esto que siento va mucho mas allá y no se como explicártelo_

_Sabes en Kyoto yo era totalmente diferente a como soy contigo, se pudiera decir que era mas lento para todo y tu me hiciste cambiar………_

_Yo - dijo ella- parpadeando sus ojos_

_Si, tu es que no ves lo que haces conmigo- dijo el- acercando su cuerpo al suyo y dejar que su respiración se juntaran al estar uno cerca del otro, Me tientas al solo escucharte hablar de esa manera, me vuelves loco o no te has dado cuenta que me muero por estar contigo……._

_Esta que quedo sin aliento, sus palabras le envolvían de una manera muy sensual….con su respiración entrecortada_

_¿Acaso no sientes lo mismo también? - pregunto el –_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_No te quedes callada- dijo el- solo dímelo por favor…._

_Naruto…._

_No sigas – respondió la joven- bastante nerviosa, este no es el lugar ni el momento adecuado para esto o quieres que me desmaye aquí…. _

_No, no lo Hare hasta que me contestes – dijo el- y no te preocupes que no pienso hacerlo aquí, además tampoco quiero que te desmayes, Solo quiero oírte expresar sin temor tus sentimientos, que no tengas miedo quizás sea algo alocado y apresurado de mi parte, pero ten por seguro que solo daré ese paso cuando tu me lo digas y te sientas segura de ello…._

_Gracias – respondió la joven –_

_No me lo agradezcas - respondió el - soy quien debe agradecerte a ti de que estés conmigo _

_Hinata le abrazo suavemente y se aproximo a su oído para decir – Si, siento lo mismo como respuesta- Este la envolvió fuertemente con sus brazos, y una alegría invadió todo su cuerpo al escuchar de su propia boca esa simple palabra, que a veces es tan difícil de decir que al soltar el abrazo le beso en sus labios suavemente y comentarle_

_No sabes lo feliz que me siento al oírte – dijo el- y sonreír al notar el sonrojo que le produjo su comentario._

_Te parece si nos vamos a desayunar- decia el joven- _

_Esta asienta su cabeza y dejar que el tomara su mano para salir del agua, parando de repente al notar que algo flotaba cerca de ellos, al agarrarlo se da cuenta que era un cable enredado en el sombrero que unos minutos atrás tenia puesto y darse cuenta que eran los audífonos que estaban aun conectados a su Ipod._

_Rayos se mojo tu aparato – dijo el- seguro se daño_

_Esta miro su Ipod con tristeza, ya que había ahorrado de su mesada para comprarlo y perdió todo ese esfuerzo que hizo al meterlo al agua._

_No te preocupes, yo te regalare otro cuando pueda – decia el joven- además soy el culpable por ello._

_Ella solo le sonrío de manera suave -_

_Entonces ¿ya no estas molesta conmigo? - cuestiono el -_

_No, pero no vuelvas a empezar con eso- decia la joven-_

_Como tú digas, y salir del agua e tomar sus cosas junto a la rosa que le dio dirigiéndose al restaurante que esta cerca…._

……………………………………

_En la otra parte de la playa muy cerca del muelle se encontraban reunidas un grupo de jovencitas entre ellas Amaru que llego muy temprano esa mañana, había salido de madrugada para estar lo mas rápido posible en Okinawa para estar junto al joven Rubio. Un grupo de ellas se marchan a tomar sol, no quería participar de momento en ese tipo de cosas y mas si no tenían ningún beneficio de por medio…_

_Vamos Amaru – decia karin- esta todo listo, ahora solo nos toca ir al otro lado donde están la gran parte de surfistas que de seguro debe estar ahí, como buen amante de las olas…._

_Si, es cierto- respondió Amaru - ya quiero ver quien es esa estupida que anda con el, de seguro es una arrastrada que se le insinúo porque el es tan lento para ese tipo de cosas que de solo recordarlo me da una risa…..te imaginas como abra sido -le decia a karin- si yo tuve que pedirle que fuera mi novio porque no se atrevió a serlo y no se como logro tener otra y menos en un sitio como este…. Pero da igual vine con el único propósito de verlo arrastrado de nuevo a mis pies._

_Das miedo – Dijo Karin- no quiero estar en sus zapatos_

_Y eso que no eh diseñado ningún plan todavía –contesto Amaru- eso dependerá de que tipo de persona sea y partiendo de allí estaré dispuesta a lo que sea…._

_Por eso te adoro- respondió Karin- me encantan tus peleas_

_No, perdamos mas tiempo – decia Amaru- tomando el camino para las villas._

_En la Villa de las chicas_

_Sakura se despierta y nota que Hinata no estaba y pensó que quizás había bajado a desayunar, sale de su habitación en dirección a la cocina ya que un olor se le hizo familiar….el café y al estar abajo nota al resto de sus amigas conversando de la salida de la noche anterior y darse cuenta que su compañera de cuarto no estaba presente _

_Hinata ¿Donde esta? …..pregunto Sakura_

_Eh… Temari – le pareció extraño que su propia compañera de cuarto le preguntara por ella y al mirarse unas a las otras estas repiten en coro "Naruto" y sonreír tras este comentario, y darse prisa en cambiarse querrían tomar sol y ver que traía de nuevo esa mañana en un día tan soleado como ese_

_En la Villa de los chicos_

_Las cosas eran un poco distintas Shikamaru no quería levantarse de la cama, en cambio Sai le había dado por pintar un retrato de Ino para dárselo apenas lo tenga terminado, Neji ya estaba mas que listo y Sasuke se estaba terminando de arreglar en el baño no le gustaba salir a las carreras le gustaba tomarse su tiempo e salir impecable._

_En el restaurante_

_Naruto al entrar junto con Hinata busca una mesa y alar la silla para que se sentara en ella y luego sentarse el y ver la carta para escoger lo que pedirán para desayunar, el sitio era acogedor y bastante concurrido solo aguardaban a que le atendieran pero eso no impedía soltar la mano de ella entre la suya arriba de la mesa y sin contar las miradas que le daba cuando le veía contemplar la rosa azul que le dio unos minutos antes._

_Para llenar de buena vibra el lugar tenían música lo bastante relajante e romántica para el gusto de todos , tanto así que podía pedir que le pusieran alguna según el gusto de los clientes y sin pensarlo dos veces Naruto se paro a revisar la lista de canciones y solicitar una en especial para ella …..- _

_(Jason Marz – I'm yours)- Opcional la pueden bajaren internet y escucharla, aquí se las dejo traducida en español_

_Naruto que venia con una gran sonrisa en sus labios que a lo lejos se podía ver la felicidad por todo su rostro para sentarse junto a ella y decirle_

"_esta canción es especialmente para ti "_

_Soy tuyo_

_Bien tú hiciste me hiciste_

_Y puedes apostar que lo sentí_

_Yo trate de relajarme pero tú eres_

_Tan ardiente que yo me derretí_

_Caí justo en las grietas_

_Y estoy tratando de volver_

_Antes que el frío se acabe_

_Estaré dando mi mejor prueba_

_Y nada va a detenerme_

_A excepción de una intervención divina_

_Reconozco que es otra vez_

_Mi turno para ganar o aprender algo_

_**El joven solo podía verle con una mirada llena de amor a Hinata y cantarle al oído**_

_Pero no quiero esperar más, no más_

_No puedo esperar, soy tuyo_

_Bueno abre tu mente_

_Y mira como lo hago yo_

_Extiende tus planes y diablos eres libre_

_Busca dentro de tu corazón y encontraras_

_Amor, amor, amor, amor_

_Escucha la música en su momento_

_Y quizás cantes conmigo_

_Ah! todas las melodías pacificas_

_Es tu derecho divino ser_

_Amada, amada, amada, amada, amada_

_**Hinata no podía evitar sonrojarse ante la insinuación del joven, al susurrarle al oído la letra de la canción**_

_Por eso no quiero esperar más, no más_

_No puedo esperar estoy seguro_

_Soy tuyo_

_No hay necesidad de complicarse_

_Nuestro tiempo es corto_

_Esto es nuestro destino, soy tuyo_

_He estado gastando durante mucho tiempo_

_Viendo mi lengua en el espejo_

_Y siendo honesto solo para verlo claro_

_Pero mi aliento empaña el vidrio_

_Y por eso dibujo una nueva cara y río_

_Supongo que lo que quiero decir_

_Es que no hay mejor razón_

_Que deshacerte de tu vanidad_

_E ir solo con las estaciones_

_Es el objetivo que tenemos que cumplir_

_Nuestro nombre es nuestra virtud_

_**La música era tan relajante que Hinata no podía dejar de sentirse tan amada por el joven, aunque sea por medio de la melodía de una canción**_

_Por eso no quiero esperar más, no más_

_No puedo esperar estoy seguro_

_Soy tuyo_

_No hay necesidad de complicarse_

_Nuestro tiempo es corto_

_Esto es nuestro destino, soy tuyo_

_Bien no, bueno extiende tu mente_

_Y mira como yo_

_Extiende tus planes y diablos eres libre_

_Busca dentro de tu corazón_

_Y encontraras que el cielo es tuyo_

_No por favor, no por favor, por favor no_

_No hay necesidad de complicarse_

_Porque nuestro tiempo es corto_

_Esto es nuestro destino, soy tuyo_

_Al terminar la canción Naruto no pudo decir nada mas, la joven le impidió a que pronunciara palabra alguna, le fue sello su boca con el simple contacto de sus finos labios..._

_Amaru que vio pasar a Naruto caminando dentro de la ventana de un local se aventuro con Karin a entrar y verlo de manera tan romántica con ella, eso le dejo mas que ganas de pulverizar a la peliazul y decir _

_Esto no puede ser verdad - dijo Amaru – mientras sus ojos con incredulidad observaba la escena._

_Y ¿que piensas hacer? -Dijo Karin- _

_Solo cállate y observa como la elimino de una vez………………_

_Naruto Al separarse un poco la ve intensamente y recordó algo que no había hecho todavía y subir su mano para notar algo en su cabello que no detallo en un principio, que al tratar de agarrarlo y quitarlo se paro al escuchar_

_¡Naruto!!_

* * *

_Hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo, se que no es gran cosa pero lo especial que quiero escribir le falta algunas cosas que tiene que pasar primero para llegar hasta ahí, y se que les eh prometido que lo haría en este pero al sentarme a escribir me di cuenta que seria demasiada información para solo un capitulo con todas esas cosas…. Aunque yo pensé que iba ser mas sencillo pero realmente no fue así y luego sabrán el porque cuando le tenga listo, además no quiero darle un mateo a la historia, obviando cosas importantes de ella, seria una ratada de mi parte y ustedes no se merecen algo como eso…. Por eso espero que me disculpen por eso y les guste el capitulo_

_-Sorry espero que no me maten por ello Oops._

_Agradeciendo a todos mis amigos que leen mi Fic aunque no me dejen sus cometarios……_

_Y en Especial a mis queridos FansFic_

_CharlesNyan: ¡hola! Como estas, pues la verdad no me molesta que me reclamen cuando tengo mal escrito algo, mas bien me ayuda a tratar de mejorar y que bueno que te gusto el capitulo...Arigato_

_Kieninahana: Hola Amiga como estas, pues la verdad esa par de arpías le aran la vida a cuadrito a ese par de dos, pero uno nunca sabe como reaccionara la otra parte y sorprenderé a más de uno su forma de actuar ya lo verán…. Arigato_

_Heero Kusonagi: ¡hola! Sergio como estas, me dio una risa al leer que te querías meter en el fic y agarrar por el cuello a Amaru si se metía en la relación, y pensé en aclarar la duda que te dio por la reacción de Hinata y se que tienes razón al escribir tu comentario pero mas adelante sabrás el porque no pensó en eso (Sasori)…..Arigato por leer mi historia_

_Etolplow-Kun: ¡hola! Como estas amigo, te comento que las cosas malas ayudan a despertarte y reaccionar de manera mas rápida y eso le hace falta a ella para tomar la próximas decisiones tan importantes y cruciales para ambos…. Saludos_

_Kenniana: ¡hola! Como estas, te pido disculpas porque no pude meter la sorpresa en este capitulo, se me habían olvidado varios detalles originales del fic que tienen que pasar y no lo podía poner después no tendría lógica que lo escribiera luego…. Solo espero que les guste este capitulo de veras!! _

_Susuna: ¡hola! Querida amiga como estas, lo del helado se me ocurrió de repente , este Naruto le encanta comportarse de manera juguetón y sexy a la vez que por eso tiene esa forma de ser únicamente con Hinata, y como comente anteriormente esta Amaru se cree la ultima coca cola del desierto y uno nunca sabe como reacciona las otras personas las apariencias engañan…Saludos y muchas gracias por seguir escribiendo que es excelente mi fic, me alegra mucho que una persona que escribe tan bien como tu me lo diga…..Arigato_

_Hitaro245: ¡hola! Como estas no me molesta para nada que no hayas podido leerlo, a mi a veces me pasa lo mismo por falta de tiempo, pero lo importante es que te haya gustado… y bueno espero que lo sigas leyendo saludos… ¿y que ha pasado con el tuyo? No has escrito más…_

_Myri Wesley 28: ¡hola! Myri como estas, la verdad siempre me recuerdo de ti cuando escribo esa clase de escenas…. y que bueno que entendistes lo que quize expresar en el fic, y como te distes cuenta lo tuve que escribir de otra manera para que se entendiera mejor. (Eso espero) y no sabemos como reaccionara Naruto e Hinata ante la aparición de Amaru… quizás sea algo inesperado la reacción de Hinata, pero en fin ya lo leerás próximamente…. Arigato_

_Lennaparis: ¡hola! Como estas, que bueno que te animo un poco el capitulo, en esta semana pase por varias cosas que me hacen entristecer un poco, pero la vida continua…. No te puedo contestar a ciencias ciertas que pasara entre ese par de dos en Okinawa solo después de la aparición de Amaru es que desencadenara los próximos acontecimientos….Solo eso te puedo decir.- Saludos y Arigato por leer mi historia semana a semana._

_Kuchiki Rukia 7! Hola! Oops se que estas súper enojada conmigo, lo siento pero espero que te haya sacado de dudas este capitulo trate de aclarar algunas cosas, y Amaru se las trae de querer quitar a Hinata del camino como fuese, solo falta saber que hará ella o el... Saludos- Arigato_

_Shinofan: ¡hola! Como estas entiendo perfectamente que uno al leer algo a mitad de la noche no le salen ninguna idea coherente para escribir o por lo menos eso me pasa a mi, pero gracias por seguir mi Historia…..Arigato_

_Umiko Kishimoto: ¡hola! Como estas, no te preocupes yo entiendo que a veces están muy atareados y full hasta el techo con mil cosas que hacer, y cuando tienen un tiempito lo invierten leyendo mi Historia eso me alegra mucho y trato de mejorar por ustedes para que les guste… y Naruto si es algo pervertido…. (Risas) (Saludos- Arigato)_

_Kumiko Uzumaki: ¡hola! Como estas, pensé en tu comentario en este capitulo y pensé en arreglar un poco la situación…(risas) aunque no mucho que digamos, las cosas van por el camino que tienen que ir, y con respecto a Amaru-Karin no son las únicas en este lío pero ya sabrán……(risas malvadas)bueno espero que te agrade este capitulo Saludos….Arigato_

_Naara-No-Temari: ¡hola! Arigato por ser tan amable en tu comentario por mi cuenta Fic, se que lo haces para no entristecerme y mejorar…. Y que bueno que te gusto el capitulo y tus recomendaciones… Saludos_

_Naruto Uchihamn002: ¡hola! Como estas en este capitulo trate de explicar que fue lo que le paso a la peliazul y que Naruto entendiera realmente lo que significa, y gracias por leerme y comentarme tu opinión siempre los tomo en cuenta para la Historia….Saludos_

_Emuma-Chan: ¡hola ¡querida amiga como estas, se que estas hasta el techo con exámenes y todo lo demás…. Entre hoy para terminar el capitulo y al responder a cada uno vi. tu comentario y me alegro que lo entendieras a la perfección , era precisamente lo que quería dar a entender y es que a veces es difícil ponerlo con palabras y no sonar tan vulgar, tu me entiendes..Y cuidado con lo que pides quizás se te cumpla tu deseo y algo mas…. Arigato_


	22. Chapter 22

¡Hola! Este es mi primer FIC espero que sea de agrado de todos ustedes y por favor discúlpenme si lo escribo con errores, espero sus comentarios sean buenos o malos Arigato…

La Historia es Original Mía, pero los personajes Pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

Celos

En la Villa de los chicos

Shikamaru se levanta con pocos ánimos la noche anterior le había dejado súper agotado, no estaba acostumbrado a esos trotes tan fuertes, pero estaba dispuesto a seguir con ello para estar cerca de Temari, sino conocería su mal genio que sin duda debería tener, aunque sonara ilógico o contradictorio le gusta que las mujeres tengan carácter que sepan lo que quieren realmente pero eso, si sin histerismos.

Sasuke sale del baño un tanto bien arreglado que Neji al verle quedo algo confuso y comentarle para que te arreglas tanto si te vas a meter al agua o ¿es que piensas ir a otro lugar?

No es de tu incumbencia – contesto Sasuke- secamente

No te preocupes – dijo Neji- que no te estoy pidiendo explicaciones, es solo que me pareció raro verte vestido de esa manera si vamos a meternos al agua.

Lo se, es que no estoy acostumbrado a dar explicaciones a nadie – respondió Sasuke-

Esta bien no te preocupes- contesto Neji

Bien – dijo Sasuke

Dejen de hablar tanto que me desconcentran- decia Sai- mientras trataba de terminar el retrato, le parecía que no era del todo bien pintado, pero le daría los últimos toques apenas llegara de la playa, el agua salada y la brisa le daría algo de energía creativa….

Ya estoy listo, podemos irnos – dijo shikamaru- saliendo con cara de fatigado del cuarto de baño, todo le parece tan aburrido tener que levantarse para ir sentarse o acostarse en la arena para tener un poco de color, esto sin duda era una perdida de tiempo….

………….

Temari que se estaba arreglando para ir a la playa, sabía de antemano que tendría que levantar casi con una grúa al perezoso de Shikamaru, si es que quería llegar antes del mediodía a la playa…. Por otro lado Ino ya estaba mas que lista solo esperaba que llegara Sai para empaquetarle el bolso y el resto de cosas que llevaría, cosa que hizo reír a Tenten de que Ino a veces se pasaba de la raya….

Sakura que se estaba terminando de arreglar un poco más de lo normal, sabía que Sasuke le pasaría a buscar y no irían a tomar sol esa mañana solo darían un paseo por todo el boulevard para luego almorzar juntos….

En el Restauran

El joven rubio al querer quitar la peineta que tenia Hinata en el cabello, se para de inmediato al escuchar su nombre que provenía de una mujer cuya voz se le hizo familiar y voltea su mirada para constatar que era nada mas que

¡Amaru! -dijo el - con sus ojos mas que abiertos de la impresión de verla allí parada frente de el con una sonrisa que adornaba toda su cara

¡ Hola ¡ mi amor – contesto ella abrazando al joven- No pensaba encontrarte aquí y lo besa en su cara muy cerca de su boca , mientras miraba de reojo la acción de la joven de cabellos oscuros que estaba sentado junto a el , acerca una de las sillas y se sienta en la misma mesa , quería provocar a la joven para hacerla quedar mal ante todos.

Hinata solo quedo observándolos de manera seria, callada agarrando fuertemente el vaso con jugo que tenia en su mano y tratando de controlarse para no arrogarle el contenido a su cara, de ver como estaba coqueteándole directamente frente a ella y este no hacia nada para detenerla.

Naruto no entendió en primer momento que le había pasado a Amaru, ¿porque actúa de esa manera tan afectiva con el? si bien casi no se hablaban en la escuela desde que habían terminado, sus tratos no eran nada agradables que digamos y le parecía súper extraño que ella le hablase de esa forma y tras analizar la situación decidió ponerle fin

Esto… Amaru- dijo el- te agradezco que me saludaras pero estoy ocupado en este momento

¿Ocupado? – cuestiono ella

Si- respondió el- secamente

¿Haciendo Que?- le pregunto Amaru-

Desayunando con mi Novia- Respondió el-

¿Novia? – Dijo Amaru- en tono de burla ¿tan rápido me olvidases? Y eso que te morías por mi, definitivamente todos los hombres son iguales.

1….2……3…..4….5…. Contaba lentamente Hinata en sus pensamientos para mantener la calma y fingiendo una media sonrisa.

Naruto sudo frío ante el comentario de Amaru, sabia por donde venia sus intenciones, no quería que le arruinare el momento y tampoco se lo permitiría así que de una la corto en seco….

¿Que pretendes Amaru?- cuestiono – no tengo ni quiero seguir hablando contigo, además no se a que viene al caso ese comentario, cuando tu sabes muy bien que la que fallo fuiste tu y solo te agradezco que te vayas.

Vamos Naruto no es para tanto- respondió Amaru- solo estaba bromeando y ¿como es que te llamas? digo si se puede saber, tratando de no tomar muy en serio las palabras del joven

Hinata – respondió-

Mmm... Bonito nombre- respondió Amaru- tratando de ser cordial, quería conocer su personalidad para ver si tendría algún punto débil para luego atacarle, Y ¿son novios hace mucho? Porque si mi memoria no me falla nunca escuche hablar de ti allá en clases…

Es que somos novios hace poco - respondió Hinata- pero…. es raro tampoco escuche hablar de ti, acompañada de una sonrisa suave donde amablemente le mete el dedo en su propia herida…

Amaru la miro con ganas de matarla en ese instante de ver cómo se atrevía a desafiarla de esa manera tan sutil y de paso mantener esa sonrisa tan hipócritamente…

Naruto trago en seco tras notar la mirada tanto de Amaru como la de Hinata, se podía percibir claramente que esto no terminaría en feliz termino, el mas que nadie conoce la forma de ser un tanto explosiva de Amaru y por otro lado Hinata es demasiado dulce y no quería verla envuelta en una situación desagradable y menos por alguien que no merecía la pena ,así que ve a unos de los mesoneros del lugar y le hace señas para que le trajera la cuenta para retirarse del lugar lo mas próximo posible, volteando rápidamente para pedirle a Hinata su billetera y cancelar la cuenta , la joven peliazul al buscar dentro de sus cosas Naruto ve el Ipod que le había dañado hace un momento se lo pide para guardarlo en el bolsillo de su bermudas cosa que la joven hizo algo sorprendida de que se lo pidiera si total ya no serbia pero igual se lo da , el joven al tener el monto paga la cuenta para luego levantarse sin dar ningún tipo de explicación y se va dejando Amaru en la mesa totalmente sola.

Amaru que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Naruto le había anticipado cualquier acción e evadido rápidamente saliendo del lugar y parándose de allí sin ni siquiera despedirse, eso la dejo con un genio terrible……Vaya la estupida esa es mas inteligente de lo que pensé- se dijo Amaru- tras levantarse de la mesa y dirigirse donde se encontraba karin, pero no antes prometerse que le haría pagar bien caro su desplante

Karin que estaba escondida para que no la vieran, no podía aguantar las ganas que tenia de reírse al ver la reacción que tenia Amaru por haber fallado en su primer intento, al parecer las cosas no serán nada fáciles como habían pensado… salen del lugar y caminan hacia el muelle pasando por el boulevard y Amaru se separa un momento de Karin para ir al baño a lavarse la cara y pasar el mal rato que le dejo Naruto….

Naruto que salía rápidamente del sitio, quería despejar su mente del tormento que le produjo verla de nuevo, tenia tantas interrogantes en su cabeza en ese momento que pensó que se estaría volviendo loco por tantas preguntas sin respuestas ¿Que diablos hace aquí? ¿Por qué tuvo que aparecer en este preciso momento? y ¿ahora que Rayos quiere conmigo? ¿Acaso no le pareció suficiente todo lo que me hizo pasar? y sin ninguna respuesta de todas estas interrogantes que le pasaban por su mente, voltea sus ojos en dirección a Hinata que si bien se mantenía callada , un tanto pensativa no pudo quitar de su mente esa preocupación de que debía ser muy cuidadoso al encontrase con Amaru ya que ello podría ocasionarle demasiados problemas no tanto por el sino por ella y eso si que no estaba dispuesto aceptar , es mas no lo iba a permitir y lo mejor seria encarar Amaru para saber cuales eran sus verdades intenciones…..

Hinata que quedo algo preocupada, Amaru era mas bonita en persona que en la foto y no solo eso tuvo la leve sospecha que ella estaba interesada en el todavía , y si estuviera equivocada porque razón hizo aquella pequeña escena que supo como manejar, pero le molesto tanto hasta el punto de perder casi su temperamento y darse cuenta de una cosa, en todo ese tiempo no sabia cual era la verdadera razón de porque ellos terminaron, aunque no quería preguntárselo directamente y le viera como muy intrometida en su vida ya que es eso son cosas del pasado y sobre todo era privado.

¿En que piensas?.....pregunto el

Eh…. – respondió ella- sacándola de sus pensamientos

El joven al notar su falta de claridad al responder, sabía que Amaru era la causante de esa preocupación y no quería que ella se metiere más en su vida.

No te preocupes por ella –dijo el joven-que no dejare que nos siga molestando, es mas no quiero hablar mas de ella.

Si, tienes razón- respondió Hinata-

En ese caso vamos a ver si los demás ya llegaron a la playa, tengo que hacer algo importante y quiero que te quedes con ellos para que no estés sola.- Esta asienta con la cabeza y se van.

……….

En la villa los chicos pasan por ellas y van directo a la playa , menos Sasuke e Sakura que estos tenían otros planes en mente y se despiden al llegar a los jardines del lugar y tomar el camino del boulevard pasando por el lado de afuera donde minutos antes estuvieron Naruto e Hinata desayunando…

Es realmente muy bonito este lugar –dijo Sakura-

Si, tienes mucha razón- contesto Bazuquee- mientras caminaba junto a ella tomado de la mano.

Sakura se sentía algo nerviosa Sasuke no era del tipo de chico que demostraba abiertamente sus sentimientos, era algo mas frío y distante pero desde que llegaron a Okinawa, conoció aun nuevo Sasuke que no sabia que existía en realidad….Hasta que algo la distrajo

¡Sasuke!

Dijo cierta pelirroja al verle-

Demonios – pensó el- tras recibir una abrazo que casi lo ahorca por la fuerza en que lo hizo, pero ¿que hace esta loca? No puede ser de nuevo esta sádica...

Sakura quedo paralizada al ver a la joven con esa clase de comportamiento y tras volver en si la agarra de su brazo y la empuja fuertemente un lado dejándola caer al suelo

¿Que te pasa resbalosa?- dijo Sakura- ¿es que no te han enseñado a respetar lo ajeno? Si no sabes yo te enseñare hacerlo y empieza tronarse los dedos

Karin sudo frío al ver la expresión de Sakura, pero al mismo tiempo se levanta del suelo como si no le hubiera dado importancia su amenaza, para solo despedirse de Sasuke, y pasar cerca de ella y decir

¿Cuando quieras? ¿Donde quieras? Nos veremos de nuevo- dijo Karin- moviendo sus lentes en señal de desafío, pero esta vez me voy tu ganas!!!

Sakura se le fue encima, quería estrangularla por atreverse amenazarla pero fue detenida por Sasuke que a duras penas podía controlarla…….

Contrólate…… Sakura!!!!!

- Grito –Sasuke

Karin con una sonrisa maliciosa se despide….Nos veremos de nuevo

Sasuke tenia sujetada por la cintura a Sakura no quería soltarla con temor de salir tras de Karin y golpearla, todos en el lugar observaban incrédulamente el espectáculo.

Que miran – dijo Sasuke- Fríamente, haciendo huir a todos los presentes.

Sakura- dijo Sasuke- debes aprender a controlar tu temperamento, no puedes caer ante la provocación de la otra persona tan fácil, no ves que pudieras salir lastimada…

P...pero Sasuke- dijo la pelirosa- ella empezó

Lo se, y te lo agradezco- respondió el- solo que no quiero que te veas metida en problemas por mi culpa.

Esta bien- contesto ella-

Mejor nos devolvemos – dijo el – podemos almorzar en el otro restauran ya que por aquí las cosas no están tan bien que digamos

Si – respondió- es lo mejor, solo lamento hacerte quedar mal

No te preocupes – Contesto el- dejando salir un media sonrisa, es solo no quiero verte envuelta en este tipo de situaciones, Karin es una loca de la cual no te puedes fiar y me preocuparía mucho que algo te pasara.

Dejando a Sakura mas que sorprendida, que el estuviera tan preocupado por ella… eso la hizo sentir mas que complacida.

Creo que karin no sabe con quien se esta metiendo – pensó Sasuke- no puedo darle mas cuerda a ella, por algo tengo temor cuando veo el verdadero genio de Sakura….Y se devuelven nuevamente a la playa

……………………...

Naruto llego donde los demás que estaban en la playa junto a Hinata, le verdad estaba un poco perturbado por la aparición repentina de Amaru, no en si por sentir algo hacia ella ya que eso es historia, sino de meter en problemas a Hinata. Y tras pasar un buen rato conversando con los demás ven llegar a Sasuke y Sakura….

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto al verse a la cara se dan cuenta que algo andaba mal y deciden separarse del grupo a comentar lo que pasaba.

No me lo vas a creer – decia Naruto- acabo de encontrarme con Amaru

Si, me imagino – contesto Sasuke- yo con Karin, no sabes lo que me costo controlar a Sakura...

¿Qué?..¿Acaso se atrevió hacer algo? cuestiono el rubio-

Si, la loca esa de Karin apareció de repente y se le ocurrió abrazarme, desatando los celos de Sakura, así que te puedes imaginar el rato que pase tratando de aguantarla para que no se le fuera encima y la volviera papilla…

¿Quién Sakura?-Cuestiono el rubio- no crees que exageras un poco, yo la veo muy tranquila

Naruto como se ve que no la conoces en verdad- le respondió Sasuke- Sakura tiene un genio de los mil demonios

Este comentario hace salir una pequeña risa al rubio -¿De que te ríes? – Dijo el pelinegro bastante serio- no le veo nada gracioso

Es…que por un momento me imagine todo ese lío y de solo escuchar al "gran Sasuke" que le llueven las mujeres por montones, y oír que su novia tiene ese carácter, de solo imaginarme como debe tenerte dominado me hace pensar en pobre de ti si se te ocurre ponerle los cuernos….

Muy chistoso……Baka

Ya veremos si tu no pasaras por algo así- decia Sasuke- además no creo que te salves tampoco

No, Hinata definitivamente es diferente – decia riéndose-

Ya lo veremos – contesto el pelinegro- con una media sonrisa en su rostro, creo que tú sabes que los más callados son los peores en reaccionar, porque uno nunca sabe de qué forma actuaran….

Cierto…..- respondió el rubio-

* * *

Hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo y espero que haya sido del agrado de todos ustedes, Esta semana tuve demasiadas cosas que hacer y después de una reunión quede tan aturdida por tantas cosas que no tenia cabeza para pensar, tenia tanto tiempo que no tenia un estrés encima tan grande como ese, pero ya regrese con mis ideas luego de descansar un poco…… Y otra cosa la manga 469 estuvo de pelos!!!

Agradeciendo a todos mis fansfic

CharlesNyan: ¡hola! Como estas, pues la verdad a veces si me entristece un poco cuando alguien me dice que esta mal escrito, pero tanbien soy realista, y de plano algunas veces escribo horrible…… y aquí deje el capitulo con otro formato de letra...Arigato

Mazzi-chan: ¡hola! Como estas que bueno que les emociono el capitulo, la verdad pensé que no les agradaría mucho, y me alegra haberme equivocado….Arigato.

Kierinahana: ¡hola! Como estas aquí en este capitulo aclara algunas dudas en la aparición de esa par de idiotas y bueno pasaran algunas cosas en el próximo capitulo……. Saludos- Arigato

Etolplow-Kun: ¡hola! Amigo como estas nuevamente, bueno no te comento mucho ya que hemos conversado casi todos los días por el correo, solo espero cubrir tus expectativas…. Saludos

Emuma- Chan: ¡hola! Como estas me alegra que pudieras seguir la historia nuevamente y gracias por tus comentarios que son muy inspiradores…..Arigato

Naruto Uchiha MN002; ¡hola! Como estas, sabes que pensé lo mismo que escribiste, en mi mente esta la manga de la historia y en los capítulos el anime con relleno…. (Risas) y que bueno que alguien se dio cuenta del cabello…. Saludos

Kenniana: ¡hola! Como estas, si la verdad si era Amaru lamentablemente pero todo tiene un principio y un final……. Arigato

Susuna: ¡hola! Querida amiga como estas, me alegra mucho que te guste la historia y me digas que es buenísima...siempre trato de poner lo mejor en cada capitulo que escribo y solo espero que le guste el que viene…Saludos- Arigato por seguir leyendo

Shinofan ¡Hola ¡amiga que bueno que te gusto mucho el capitulo, no quiero que se vea que nada mas el quiere estar íntimamente con ella, que también hay sentimientos y por eso trato de poner ciertas situaciones que lleven a que ellos se enamoren….Saludos – Arigato por todos tus comentarios sean como sean, lo importante es que lo disfrutes……

Kuchiki Rukia 7: ¡hola! Amiga como has estado, que bueno que oistes la canción a mi me fascina y creo que en ese momento fue la indicada, y espero que no enojes conmigo aunque a veces hace falta para yo reaccionar ante alguna cosa que falto…. (Risas) Arigato

Aoi- hyuga: ¡hola! Ufff..... Casi me dio un susto pensé que querías matarme, pero gracias a dios no fue así…… (Risas) la verdad que naruto es un amor y creo que en el manga original de kishi el será así con hinata…saludos- arigato por leerme

Lennaparis: ¡hola! Quería lenna muchas gracias por tan hermoso comentario, nunca es mi intención hacer algo que sea aburrido, siempre trato de poner algo diferente para el disfrute de todos ustedes……Arigato por tus palabras

Heero Kusonagi: ¡hola! Sergio como estas me alegra leer tus comentarios porque siempre tratas de ir más allá, y quien sabe si Hinata tendrá que sacar sus colmillos…. Arigato por todo

Naara-no- temari: ¡hola! Como estas de pana que la canción es como ellos, en mi mente tenia la imagen tan clara de cómo este le insinúa con la letra ciertas cosillas…. (Risas) y Amaru me cae súper mal…. Arigato por todo

Kumiko Uzumaki: ¡hola! No hay problema yo entiendo que muchos de ustedes están saturados con los estudios y el trabajo… y gracias por el jalon de orejas de vez en cuando hace falta... y gracis por todo lo demas... Saludos –Arigato

Mayura Sakamoto 1: Hola Oops disculpa por la tardanza, es que tuve algunos contratiempos pero aquí esta, lo prometido es deuda, no me gusta dejar a nadie con la espera de 15 días porque a mi tampoco me gusta esperar…… (Risas) y tranquila que no me ofende ninguno de tus comentarios mas bien me subieron el animo y me dio un ataque de risa cuando lo leí……. Arigato me subiste el ánimo...


	23. Chapter 23

¡Hola! Este es mi primer FIC espero que sea de agrado de todos ustedes y por favor discúlpenme si lo escribo con errores, espero sus comentarios sean buenos o malos Arigato…

La Historia es Original Mía, pero los personajes Pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

Una Reacción Inesperada

Naruto al pensar en las palabras que había dicho Sasuke le hizo ver las cosas de otra manera, que si no paraba de una vez las verdadera intenciones de Amaru le pudiera traer muchos conflictos en la relación con Hinata y de solo pensarlo le lleno de angustia de imaginarse que pudiera perderla por alguien de tan mala reputación , además nunca le paso por la mente que conocería a alguien tan especial y no esta dispuesto a perderla y mucho menos exponerla a difíciles situaciones y lo mejor para eso era hablar directamente con Amaru , para hacerle entender que lo mejor era que se alejara de ellos y darle un parado de una vez para que no se complicara la situación….

¿Que? te asuste por mi comentario…baka

No, pero tienes razón- contesto el rubio- no se como reaccionaria ella si Amaru sigue molestando, si cuando llego de improvisto a saludarme pude percibir como se tenso el ambiente y no me quedo mas salida que irme lo mas rápido posible antes de que se fuera a presentar cualquier problema con Hinata y lo mejor fue salir antes de cualquier inconveniente.

Te entiendo, lo que pasa es que Sakura es más explosiva y a veces es un poco difícil tranquilizarla cuando se pone de esa manera….

Si, lamento haberme burlado teme- dijo el rubio- pero fue graciosos escucharte decirlo, eso fue todo.

………………….

Sakura que se sentía un poco molesta por tener tan desagradable encuentro con aquella pelirroja que sin dudas se volvería a cruzar por su camino por tener de novio a alguien tan llamativo como Sasuke… Hinata al ver a su amiga de esa manera se le acerca a preguntarle que le pasaba

Sakura…. ¿te pasa algo? ¿Se pelearon? – pregunto Hinata

No, claro que no- respondió Sakura-

Y ¿Porque estas molesta?- cuestiono Hinata-

Es que…. una estupida se le ocurrió abrazar a sasuke en frente de mí y tú sabes como me pongo…

¿Que hiciste? – Pregunto hinata-

Nada, en realidad solo la empuje pero la muy idiota se callo al suelo- respondió Sakura- y si no fuera por sasuke la hubiera golpeado hasta el cansancio.

Por dios!!!! Sakura – dijo Hinata- con una expresión de susto, debes controlarte sino el que terminara dejándote es el.

Lo se, el me dijo que debía controlarme- respondió Sakura- se que tengo que aguantarme las ganas de estrangular a alguien ante cualquier insinuación, pero…… es que si hubieras pasado por eso me entenderías.

Te entiendo perfectamente - respondió hinata - Yo….acabo de pasar por una situación similar

¿Cómo? -cuestiono Sakura- acaso es la misma

No, no creo que sea – dijo hinata-

¿Porque estas tan segura ?– cuestiono la pelirosa-

Porque ella es Amaru- respondió Hinata- la ex de Naruto

Queeee… no puede ser – decia incrédulamente Sakura - al oír a su amiga

¿Qué? ¿Se pusieron de acuerdo para amargarnos la existencia?- dijo Sakura- o están planeando destruirnos, porque si es así te juro que las voy a…………..Tranquilízate Sakura – respondió Hinata- no se si estarán de acuerdo en eso pero…. por lo visto si reconocieron fácilmente a Sasuke, y llegar de repente en el mismo lugar y en mismo dia, eso me da a entender que deben andar juntas

Es cierto, ellos se conocían de la otra ciudad - decia Sakura- entonces eso quiere decir que debemos hacer algo

¿Como que?- dijo hinata-

Por ahora no lo se - dijo Sakura- solo estaremos pendiente de esos dos señalando tanto al rubio como al pelinegro

Pero…. ¿porque? – Cuestiono hinata-

Veras si ellos no le dan su distancia - decia Sakura- lo tendremos que dar nosotras que por cierto creo que sea lo más probable, ellos son hombres y le será más difícil manejar ciertas cosas.

Si, entiendo – dijo Hinata-

Y si nos unimos podemos derrotarlas mas fácilmente que andar por separado- decia Sakura-

Esta bien – contesto la peliazul.

Y que tanto hablaran- decia Temari -al notar que tanto los dos chicos como sus amigas se mantenían algo apartados conversando muy amenamente, quizás estén preparando alguna salida para el sábado, que es el cumpleaños de Hinata y no nos quieran incluir en sus planes

¡Shikamaru!! – Dijo temari-

Si, dime - contesto-

Oye porque no vas con ellos – dijo temari-

¿A dónde? – respondió el – si yo los veo ahí parado muy tranquilos conversando

Ahí shikamaru…párate de una vez- decia la rubia- no seas tan flojo, hazme el favor y te acercas a preguntarles que están planeando para el sábado

Suspiro…. que lata es esto de estar enamorado- pensó shikamaru— levantándose en dirección a los jóvenes que estaban hablando

Mmm... Esto no me gusta molestar – dice shikamaru- pero……. Temari quiere saber donde será la celebración

¿Hm? ….. Dijeron ambos jóvenes

¿Celebración?....- pensó arruto-

Suena interesante –dijo Sasuke- no había pensado en eso, además de cumplir los 18 años el sábado, creo que lo mejor seria celebrarlo a una disco

Si, eso seria estupendo- contesto enérgico el rubio- suena excelente y por cierto ¿Quién es el cumpleañero?

Por dios!!!! - contesto Sasuke- No te puedo creer que me lo preguntes Baka…….

No, de verdad no lo se – contesto el rubio- y no me digas baka……con una expresión de no tener ni la menor idea

Vaya que si eres estupido- dijo sasuke- la que cumple años es nada más que……..Hinata

¿Qué? ¿Estas seguro? – cuestiono el rubio-

Si, estamos seguros de eso – contesto shikamaru-

Sasuke cruzando sus brazos y moviendo su cabeza en señal de negación, no podía creer que naruto que pasa prácticamente todo el día con ella y no le haya preguntado algo tan elemental como su edad y sobre todo cuando era su cumpleaños...

Vaya que tarado soy - pensó naruto- odio admitirlo pero este Sasuke tiene razón , como no preguntar algo tan básico si para ser franco cuando estoy a solas con ella realmente no pienso en nada mas y de paso con tantos líos que salen cada vez que estamos juntos no me da tiempo para preguntarle nada ……

Entonces allá vamos todos ¿no? – Cuestión shikamaru-

Si, claro diles a los demás - dijo Naruto- pero por favor que ella no se entere que ya lo se y menos que me lo dijeron ustedes

OK…. -Respondió Shikamaru- dándose vuelta y llegar donde Temari con el siguiente mensaje, el sábado es la movida nos vamos para una discoteca de por aquí…así que avísale al resto por mi quieres, eso si no le digan que Naruto lo sabe….

Que bueno Iremos a bailar – decia temari- tras levantarse y salir corriendo en dirección al agua donde estaban el resto de sus compañeros a informarles el plan…

Shikamaru la ve y no puede dejar de experimentar un pequeño gesto en el rostro de satisfacción al pensar que es muy enérgica para su gusto pero…. le gusta que sea de ese modo, si no fuera tan aburrida como el y si fuera así de seguro ambos estuvieran dormidos todo el tiempo.

Hinata e Sakura al ver pasar rápidamente a temari quedaron algo curiosas en saber que había sucedido para que actuara de esa manera….

Naruto se acerca a Hinata para conversar con ella de un tema importante que no habían tocado todavía…. Aunque no quería darle mayor importancia de la que era , pero no era justo de parte suya que no supiera la verdad y al enterarse que Karin estaba allí también , era muy conveniente que de su propia boca se enterara y no llegara mas nadie adelantarse.

Sucede algo….Naruto – pregunto Hinata-

Pues la verdad si, - contesto el rubio- mientras le tomaba de la mano llevándola fuera de la playa y montarse en el jeep con ella…. Llevándola nuevamente a la heladería de la noche anterior, ahí pensó que nadie lo molestaría

……………..

En la otra parte del hotel muy cerca del muelle estaban reunidas un grupo de amigas analizando las diferentes estrategias a seguir lo único que necesitaban era una persona que los siguiera pero que no fuera reconocida tan fácil por ellos y no levantaran sospechas para que no se dieran cuenta... Y coincidieron que la perfecta para eso era la prima de karin que estaba ahí de vacaciones como ellas, que es nada mas ni nada menos que Tayuya que perfectamente podía servir para tal fin y no solo eso, sino de su amiga Kin que también ayudaría .

Tenían que saber todos sus pasos para hacerles la vida a cuadritos para cansarles de tal manera que estas no querían estar mas con ellos……Amaru le muestra la foto que aun tenia de naruto para que supiera como lucia en la actualidad y lo pueda identificar rápidamente, en cambio con Sasuke no había problemas su prima karin tenia empapelado casi todo su cuarto con sus fotos… tras dejarle analizando sus imágenes, van dejando sola a Tayuya e Kin en la heladería….

Al rato llegan al lugar naruto junto a Hinata…….

La joven al entrar se inquieto un poco no parecía estar a gusto en ese lugar, tenia la percepción que la observan y no sabia quien ni el porque, aunque en el lugar nadie la miraba, pero tenia esa mala espina, inclusive al llegar el joven con una malteada pudo notar claramente la intranquilidad de ella, que no dejaba de mirar para todos lados, estaba realmente incomoda en ese sitio... mientras degustaban la bebida no pudo dejar aun lado la incertidumbre

¿Ocurre algo?.......pregunto el

E…ettto N….no – contesto ella-

¿Hice algo que te incomodo ?...cuestiono el joven

No, no es eso…..-respondió ella-

¿No?…entonces porque actúas de manera tan rara Hinata, si desde que llegamos no haces más que ver para todos lados y no creo que nadie del lugar nos haya seguido, por eso vine con el vehiculo

Es que…. no se como decirlo y creas que estoy loca-

Hinata… yo nunca pensaría que estas loca, a ver que te pasa realmente le decia mientras la miraba con atención, fuese lo que sea estaba dispuesto a salir de la duda, ya se estaba empezando a preocupar por la forma de comportarse de ella...

Es que desde hace rato siento que nos observan - Naruto al escuchar eso quedo pensativo un momento y levanto la vista para hacer un rastreo rápido con la mirada al no ver nada anormal la volvió a mirar nuevamente con una expresión bastante seria.

No veo nada extraño – respondió el- de todas maneras mejor nos vamos no quiero verte tan nerviosa, y sobre todo después de lo que paso hace rato -Esta asienta con la cabeza, ven vamos a otro sitio donde este mas tranquila que necesito decirte algo importante y se levantan para salir del lugar

No era de extrañar que estuviera tan inquieta – pensó Naruto- si Amaru esta ahí en la misma playa.

Tayuya que los visualizo de inmediato apenas entraron, cogio el móvil y llamo Amaru para informarles de donde se encontraba su adorado rubio….

Estos al llegar nuevamente al jeep y al introducir la llave para abrir la puerta, Naruto cerró sus ojos y respiro fuertemente al escuchar la voz de Amaru-

¡Naruto!!! Dijo Amaru

¿Que rayos haces aquí? - pregunto el joven -al verla nuevamente ¿nos esta siguiendo? o Que

No, claro que no - respondió Amaru- vine a preguntarte lo mismo a ti

¿Que se tramara esta loca? – Pensó el rubio- mientras la veía recostada en otro vehiculo muy cerca.

Si, acabo de ver tu jeep – dijo Amaru- y pensé que me estabas buscando

Yo, buscándote – respondió seriamente el- nada que ver, ya te dije que ando ocupado con ella.

No será que no has sido capaz de olvidarme – dijo Amaru- por eso buscaste a otra chica tan rápido… para poder borrar mis recuerdos

Cállate – dijo el- no digas estupideces

Ahhhhh…. es eso –decia maliciosamente- en ese caso lo Hare por ti.

No te atrevas Amaru – dijo Naruto-

Hinata no estaba entendiendo nada, pero la presencia de ella lo estaba alterando de una manera muy rápida.

¿Qué? ¿Me vas amenazar de nuevo con golpearme?- contesto Amaru-

¿Golpearla? – pensó Hinata- con un rostro mas que sorprendida

No la escuches Hinata- decia Naruto- sabes que soy incapaz de hacer algo como eso

Amaru empezó a reírse y acercarse de una manera desafiante, acaso le temes que sepa el motivo real de nuestra separación….

Apártate Amaru – dijo el rubio- bastante irritado, no quiero seguir viendo tu detestable rostro….

No me voy para ningún lado – decia Amaru - retando al joven rubio, quería que se saliera fuera de control para que ella le tuviera temor

Naruto tuvo unas ganas de empujarla pero se contuvo de hacerlo y solo cerro sus puños, además era una chica sabia perfectamente que no podía ni debía hacerlo y menos en frente de Hinata, que pensaría de el si se atreviera hacer algo así….

Hinata entro en pánico al ver a ambos discutir de esa manera, nunca había visto a Naruto tan molesto por algo……….

Mira niña la verdad es la siguiente- dijo Amaru- al principio este joven se hace aparentar muy dulce y sobre todo muy cariñoso pero luego cambiar totalmente su personalidad, a un ser agresivo e frío sin sentimientos como ahora.

Naruto se le abrieron sus ojos ante tal barbaridad dicha por ella…….

Hinata le miro fijamente tratando de analizar la situación y responderle

No te entiendo – respondió Hinata-

Que no entiendes – decia Amaru-

Es que tu actitud no concuerda con lo que dices- contesto Hinata- si el trata tan mal a las persona según tu, no comprendo la razón de estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí.

No te la des de lista conmigo- respondió Amaru- niña estupida

No me estoy dando de lista- respondió Hinata- además no soy tan estupida como crees

Amaru se le fue encima a Hinata para golpearla ante esta última frase dicha por la joven peliazul, pero Naruto se interpuso frente a Hinata para que no le pudiera golpear.

Quítate estupido – decia Amaru- golpeando al joven

No lo Hare – dijo el-

Porque la defiendes tanto – le reprochaba Amaru- mientras le seguía dando golpes, tú crees que ella sea diferente a mí….

Si, es muy diferente a ti- respondió Naruto- Por esa razón yo la Amo, me entendiste Amaru

¿Qué? – Dijo Amaru- eso no es verdad, solo te estas vengando de mi…

Es cierto – contesto el rubio- no tengo porque vengarme de nadie, si lo nuestro no funciono fue por diferentes razones no por culpa de ella, y no tengo tiempo para esto, vamos Hinata no tienes que escuchar tonterías y se da la vuelta nuevamente para abrir la puerta con la llave.

Sabes una cosa –dijo Amaru Histéricamente- te odio porque la prefieres a ella antes que a mi, y quieres saber la verdadera razón de porque me acerque a ti, fue porque estabas tan solo mendingando el cariño de alguien que por lastima me aproxime a ti.

Naruto se paralizo al escucharla, siempre había tenido esa pequeña duda y nunca supo la verdadera respuesta hasta eso momento….

Por favor no sigas Amaru- dijo con voz muy baja-

Pues no quiero callarme - respondió dolida Amaru - te digo de una vez ¿quieres saber la verdad porque estaba con otro? Pues bien ¿porque la verdad no eras lo suficientemente hombre? No sabias lo que era realmente amar a alguien y como saberlo si ni siguieras tienes familia

Hinata sintió que se le paro la respiración al escucharle decir eso, para acercarse a ella

Plaf……plaf…plaf…..plaf………luego se escucho caer algo al suelo

Naruto al escuchar el ruido se volteo inmediatamente y quedar sorprendido al ver la reacción de Hinata

Escúchame muy bien Amaru – dijo Hinata con voz firme- Nunca pero Nunca mas le vuelvas hablar de esa manera a Naruto, porque si lo haces te juro que no mediré mis actos-

Esta que callo ante la fuerza del impacto tras recibir una tras de otras las bofetadas de Hinata marcando sus mejillas dejándolas enrojecida toda esa área, quedo sentada inmóvil en el suelo tocando su rostro, no tuvo el valor de pararse nuevamente y enfrentarse a ella, se le veía tan molesta que le dio temor a que le pudiera hacer algo peor… y solo se levanta lentamente diciéndole estoy segura que tu familia cuando se entere que es un pobre diablo, no te querrán cerca de el.

Ese es mi problema- dijo Hinata- y te agradezco no volver a verte nunca mas, porque la próxima vez te ira mucho peor te lo aseguro….

Amaru solo se dio la vuelta y salio corriendo del lugar…

Naruto no pudo responder ante ese comentario, sabia que en cierta forma era verdad lo que decia, se sintió tan miserable y lleno de vergüenza por recibir tantas ofensas juntas y sobre todo al frente de ella, que tenia un nudo en la garganta que si lo desataba no podía parar…

Hinata lo abrazo inmediatamente – diciendo- no te preocupes mas por sus palabras, ella esta muy equivocada ahora me tienes a mi, ya no estas solo…. Mientras soltaba el abrazo y buscaba verle su cara

Naruto - le decia dulcemente ella- mi vida por favor mírame, mientras le acariciaba su rostro hasta que el levanto su cara y encaro sus ojos.

Yo si te amo de verdad- le dijo Hinata- no lo dudes, se que soy un poco extraña a veces pero no es que no te quiera y jamás te haría algo así, yo seria incapaz de hacerte daño.

Gracias……Hinata pe…..shhhhhhh -le dijo ella- colocando un dedo en su boca no tienes que darme explicaciones no hacen falta, no me importa la opinión de ella solo me importas tu.

Naruto solo la miro un instante, pero no se atrevió a besarla, tenía el corazón hecho pedazos, necesitaba desahogarse pero no en ese lugar, había demasiada gente y solo le da una pequeña sonrisa y voltea para abrirle la puerta, para llevarla de nuevo a la villa. Hinata lo ve muy decaído y trata de animarle un poco diciéndole que le haría un plato de Ramen, pero este tenia la mirada distante, parecía ni siquiera oír lo que le decia hasta que llego y la dejo enfrente de su puerta.

Al bajarse Hinata del jeep se da cuenta que ni siquiera apago su vehiculo y solo escucho un simple nos vemos después…….

* * *

Hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado aunque fue un poco triste la verdad pero tenia que hacerlo Sorry Naruto…. y gracias por darme animo en el momento que lo necesitaba, a veces hay gente que no entiende cuando uno se presta para colaborar y hacer un favor , creen que uno es obligado en cierta manera a calarse sus histerismos solo porque creen que tenemos que escucharlos y de paso ti te pagan por ese trabajo, ni mucho menos agradecen por ello …Así que los mande a donde el diablo olvido sus calzones ( diplomáticamente) y que se busquen a otra .... (Risas)

En relación a la manga creo que kishimoto puso al Ramen una comida bien nutritiva para la salud porque el pobre de Naruto ah pasado por cada cosa que no se como coordina todavía y no le ha dado un infarto….Bueno mi fic no esta muy lejos tampoco pero aquí no hay muertes (hasta ahora). Y bueno Sakura que les puedo decir realmente quiere ayudar a Naruto pero la muy Baka no sabe como….Y creo que si me voy a confesar ante alguien de plano no busco a Sakura para que me aconseje, ya le rechazaron dos (2) veces, ahora falta que le diga a Rock-lee lo mismo y este le diga que no también, Yo no se que pasara con Naruto y Hinata pero hay varias pistas que me dan a entender que pensó en ella…Ejm cuando hablo sobre el amor de la familia Uchiha y del clan… y todo el resto de la línea, es raro que una persona que no tuvo familia sepa reconocer el termino amar a alguien que es importante para ti……..mejor lean y me cuentan. Y el que quiera anexarme en su correo me avisan que se los daré con gusto.

Agradeciendo a todos los que leen mi Fic semana a semana, aunque pensé que no les gustaría por ser tan corto y de paso publicarlo tan tarde…

A mis queridos Fansfic

Kierinahana: ¡hola! Como estas espero que este capitulo te haya sacado algo de dudas, pero no te preocupes que las cosas mejoraran….jejejeje. Saludos- Arigato

Etolplow- Kun: ¡hola! Erwin en este capitulo saque algo de dudas sobre el carácter de Hinata….Saludos y seguiremos en contacto.

Mazzi-Chan: ¡hola! Como estas como dije anteriormente ahí tiene alguna pequeña parte del carácter de Hinata, espero que haya sido de su agrado….Arigato por leerme

Lennaparis: ¡Hola! Amiga como estas, aunque Hinata trato de mantener la calma no pudo mas y bueno Amaru llevo so suyo y si sigue le espera algo mucho peor…..Arigato

Heero Kusonagi: ¡hola ¡Sergio como estas, espero que este pequeño encuentro te haya gustado...me hubiera gustado ponerla súper Sayayin 4, pero quizás ocurra algo peor…..Saludos y Arigato por leerme (me sentí triste al ver que terminaste tu fic) pero que bueno que ya tienes otra historia…ufff...

Neko Charles: ¡hola! Sabes me tienes enredada con tanto cambio de nombres…. (Risas), pero en fin que bueno que te gusto el capitulo y el formato….Saludos

Narutouchihamn002 : ¡hola ¡ como estas a veces al leer tu comentario me parece que corres contra el reloj, es decir empiezas bien y de repente te despides….(risas) como si no tuvieras mas tiempo…pero no importa y que bueno que te gusto y se que fue algo corto pero no tenia cabeza para eso. Arigato

Kichiki Rukia 7: ¡hola! Como estas realmente Amaru es una chica de lo peor y como pudieron ver en este capitulo…pero después de cada tormenta saldrá el sol….Arigato

Susuna: ¡hola ¡ amiga como estas realmente me costo un poco tener que escribir esta escena pero Amaru es una mujer demasiado mala, que sin duda este rubio se saco de encima….espero no haberme pasado un poco pero tenia que hacer reaccionar a Hinata.. Arigato por leerme

Umiko Kishimoto: ¡hola! Como estas, bueno la verdad Hinata reacciono en el momento indicado, y de la forma adecuada y no saben la ira que le despertó Amaru, pobre de ella si se vuelve atravesar por su camino…… (Risas)... de todas maneras estaremos en contacto saludos- Arigato

Mayura Sakatomo 1: ¡hola! realmente no revise muy bien, tenia mi cabeza tan embotada que no me permitía pensar correctamente y bueno no me fije de las fallas…. pero que bueno que te gusto el capitulo y quizás este fue un poco fuerte pero sin dudas traerá algunos cambios……Saludos Arigato

Myri weasley 28: ¡hola! Quizás me odiaras en este momento al escribir algo tan fuerte como eso, pero los celos de Amaru la cegaron de una tal manera y su afán de separarlos era tal que insulto de la manera mas baja a Naruto…. por esa razón Hinata dará un cambio de 180 grados en la relación, aunque eso si manteniendo su esencia original, ya veras a lo que me refiero en el próximo capitulo, saludos – Arigato

Naara- no- Temari: ¡hola! Como estas la verdad detesto a Amaru de pana y Hinata aun mas después de lo de hoy, solo espero que entiendan a Naruto un poquito…Saludos

Emuma-Chan: ¡hola! Sama como estas, Hinata reacciono de una manera normal en ella, pero de ahora en adelante que Amaru no se atreva acercarse a Naruto….porque sino no respondo…. Saludo y Arigato por leerme


	24. Chapter 24

Hola! Este es mi primer FIC espero que sea de agrado de todos ustedes y por favor discúlpenme si lo escribo con errores, espero sus comentarios sean buenos o malos Arigato…

La Historia es Original Mía, pero los personajes Pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

Como Un Angel Caido del Cielo

Hinata luego de escuchar esas tristes palabras "nos vemos después" que le atravesaron el alma por completo de sonar de una manera tan distante ,eran como si esa frase fuese mas que una simple despedida que le hizo dudar si su forma de actuar fue la correcta mientras le veía girar para irse del lugar dejándola sola frente a su puerta , no sabia si era correcto dejar que se desahogara solo , pero ese mismo temor a la soledad hizo dudar que pudiera estar perdiendo a lo mas preciado que tenia "el" cosa que no permitiría y de lo mas hondo de su corazón grito

¡Naruto!!!!!

Mientras el en su cabeza le atormentaba esas palabras "que no era bueno para ella" por primera vez tuvo duda si haberse enamorado de aquella joven tímida, de esos ojos de color extraño y de rostro angelical merecía pasar otro sufrimiento por haberse fijado en el…. El hecho de provenir de una buena familia tiene sus complicaciones, todo padre siempre quiere lo mejor para sus hijos y tan solo pensar que el no tiene ninguna le hizo experimentar una angustia y no soportaría verla sufrir si no aprueban la relación, hasta que algo le hizo reaccionar, con tan solo oír su nombre de la mujer que ama levanto su vista para mirar por el retrovisor a una joven correr en medio de la vía en su dirección

Hinata………

Quito su pie del acelerador inmediatamente deteniendo la marcha , abrió la puerta y se baja para quedar impactado observándola , nunca se imagino verla correr hacia el que sin pensarlo dos veces se fue acercando lentamente para luego ir acelerando el paso hasta empezar a correr hasta ella y abrazarla fuertemente.

¡No me hagas esto!!! – Dijo ella- mientras lo abrazo

Lo siento, no quiero preocuparte – respondió el rubio- es que necesito estar solo

Pero....no tienes que estar solo - respondió ella- para eso me tienes a mi y quiero estar contigo

Te lo agradezco de corazón- contesto el- pero no es el mejor momento, estoy aturdido y necesito algo de tiempo para pensar.

P…pero ¿Para que? - cuestiono la joven-

La verdad, no tengo claro si hice lo correcto- respondió el- apartándola un poco para verla a la cara, no quiero verte sufrir por culpa mía-

¿Qué es correcto entonces? – Cuestiono ella- mientras le veía sus ojos, que me quede en una burbuja de cristal para que nada me afecte y haga de cuentas que no pasa nada, mientras te veo caer a pedazos…pues no!!!

Hinata………… No lo hagas mas difícil, Te Amo y esa es la verdad pero no me perdonaría si te hago daño y no quiero hacerte pasar por eso!!!

P…pero Naruto – decia ella- tras no poder decir nada mas, ya que le fue sellado sus palabras por los labios del joven

Perdóname pero es lo mejor para los dos – dijo el- para devolverse nuevamente al jeep y salir lo mas pronto posible

¿Qué? -dijo ella- mientras le vio alejarse muy velozmente del lugar, no pudo creer lo que sus ojos veían….se marcho sin decir nada mas y con esa imagen se desplomo en llanto y corrió a su habitación a encerrarse….

Naruto en cambio iba hecho polvo, la depresión se estaba adueñando de cada parte de su ser por tener que tomar una decisión muy precipitada y quizás era la mas correcta antes que verla sufrir por su culpa si su familia no aprobaba la relación…. Lo mejor era alejarse antes de que pudieran llegar a algo mucho mas serio

Y no estaba dispuesto verla llorar aun mas y lo mas sensato era que cada quien siguiera su camino…. Luego de manejar sin ningún rumbo fijo por un buen rato se detiene en un lugar en lo alto de una colina donde se podía contemplar una hermosa vista ,el sitio era un poco apartado no muy concurrido ahí se paro y bajo del automóvil para descargar toda su ira contenida empezó a golpear el tronco de una palmera con sus puños, y dejando salir las lagrimas que lo ahogaban por dentro sentía que se le partía el alma en pedazos por tener que tomar una acción como esa ,pero seria mas fácil para ella olvidarlo y evitarle un dolor mayor.

* * *

En la playa Shikamaru estaba recostado en la arena pensando en algunas ideas pervertidas que pudiera hacer con Temari y en que lugar pudiera cometer semejantes cosas.

Sasuke se encontraba junto a Sakura e Temari conversando sobre los planes del día Sábado para el cumpleaños de Hinata, tenían que escoger cual de todas las que habían en el lugar era la mas apropiada y para eso tendrían que indagar bien por los diferentes sitios y verificar cual seria el mas correcta.

Neji se había alejado un poco del grupo para caminar junto a Tenten por la orilla de la playa, disfrutando cada palabra que decia la joven morena y con cada paso que daban se podía percibir un ambiente muy especial tanto así que le toma de la mano y por un momento pensó que estaba en las nubes, era tan gratificante estar acompañado y sin previo aviso se detuvo volteándose directamente a ella para besarle.

Ino e Sai estaban sentados en la orilla dejando que el agua los mojara, tomando un poco de sol y conversando de algunas cosas que les gustaba.

………………………………..

Del otro lado muy cerca del muelle se veía Amaru conversando con sus amigas , con el rostro aun adolorido todavía pero a la vez gozaba de una gran satisfacción porque haber sido su novia le daba cierta ventaja de conocer todos los puntos débiles del joven rubio, y si no podía tenerle tampoco se lo dejaría a ella…..

¿Cual será tu próximo paso?....pregunto karin-porque según lo que me cuentas, el no querrá verte ni en pintura.

Eso no tiene importancia ahora – contesto Amaru- lo único que si me interesa es golpear a esa estupida!!!! para ello necesitare de la ayuda de todas ustedes, quiero hacerle pasar un mal rato a esa niña rica, que se abra creído que me puede golpear y que me quedare muy tranquila con mi rostro enrojecido porque le entro de golpe las ganas de proteger a su amado-

¿Qué aremos entonces?...cuestiono Tayuya-

Por ahora solo necesito saber sus movimientos- decia Amaru-para cercarla en el momento que menos se le espere.

Ya veo- dijo Kin- con un rostro lleno de maldad, cuenta con eso la muy idiota ni se dio cuenta que la vigilamos en la heladería.

Si, eso es cierto- contesto Tayuya-

Una cosa – dijo Amaru- tengan mucho cuidado en que sean descubiertas, sino no tendría gracia la venganza que le tengo preparada…….

Cuenta con eso – dijeron todas-

OK……. Respondió Amaru

…………………

En la villa

En una habitación acostada en la cama se encontraba Hinata que se había cansado de llorar, estaba segura que no lograría solucionar nada si seguía en ese estado, estaba mas que convencida que solo dijo eso por estar bajo los efectos de las malas palabras dichas por Amaru. Una cosa era cierto que el la quería no solo por que se lo haya dicho, sino se lo ha demostrado en varias ocasiones y esta vez era su turno de hacerle entender que no era correcto terminar una relación por solo ese vil sentimiento del miedo que sin duda ella conocía muy bien…. era cuestión de tiempo tarde o temprano el regresaría y para poder encararlo directamente y hacerle entender que no era la decisión de uno nada mas y si seguía con esa actitud le haría cambiar de parecer porque no dejaría perder al hombre de su vida…

……………..

Entre tanto naruto ya se había cansado de golpear solo quedo con un fuerte dolor en sus nudillos pero no se comparaban con nada al dolor que sentía por dentro en su corazón al tener que terminar con su relación con ella…. camino hasta estar frente al jeep y se sentó en el suelo a contemplar la vista a ver si podía despejar un poco su mente y lograba tener algo de tranquilidad y unas palabras le vinieron a su mente cuando llego a casa aquella vez hecho trizas tanto físicas como emocionalmente cuando encontró Amaru con otro

Flashbacks

Jiraya al verme llegar así cruzo sus brazos respiro hondo

¿Qué diablos hiciste esta vez? – Cuestiono-Solo me senté y quede en silencio, este se paro a mi lado esperando algo disgustado, lleve mis manos al rostro y le conté lo sucedido quedo tan impactado, pensativo que solo puso su mano en mi hombro y me dice olvídalo personas como ella no valían la pena… el mundo estaba lleno de gente que no entiende el verdadero significado del amor, por esa razón hay tanto dolor resentimiento y el peor de los sentimientos el odio…. Solo tómalo con calma eres joven y con una vida por delante, ya encontraras ah alguien que te quiera sin importar tu pasado, además no todas las chicas son iguales!!

End Flashbacks

Ahora entiendo sus palabras – se dijo el joven rubio- cuando uno conoce a alguien que de verdad ama las cosas cambian, todo se vuelve en dirección a ella y no eres capaz de sentir ningún sentimiento negativo… y un recuerdo le paso por su mente luego de pensar en las palabras de Jiraya.-

Flashbacks

Yo si te amo de verdad- le dijo Hinata- no lo dudes, se que soy un poco extraña a veces pero no es que no te quiera y jamás te haría algo así, yo seria incapaz de hacerte daño.

End Flashbacks

Yo siento lo mismo – se dijo Naruto- Por esto estoy aquí ahora, y levanta su vista para poner atención al paisaje que tenia en frente a sus ojos notando algo familiar en el…… Pero esto es igual, no puede ser y se limpia sus ojos con sus manos pensando que no estaba viendo correctamente, constatando que estaba en el lugar de aquel sueño que tuvo unos meses atrás…. Pero como es que llegue aquí, no me di cuenta por donde me metí – se decia – mientras llevaba su mano a su cabello, no tenia idea como llego a ese lugar, se levanta para examinar bien su alrededor para llegar aun camino que lleva directo a la entrada del lobby de un hotel que tenia varias cabañas alejadas unas de otras…. Y buscar en su bolsillo del bermudas algo con que anotar el nombre del sitio y conseguirse con el Ipod de Hinata. Que al ver el pequeño aparato de ella algo paso por su mente, ¿será que Hinata es aquella joven?

No, no puede ser la misma, aunque coincide en muchas cosas, su voz dulce, su tez blanca su color de cabe…… no pudo terminar de decir la frase, sus ojos se abrieron hasta mas no poder al darse cuenta de una cosa y salir corriendo del lugar en busca de su jeep y encenderlo para devolverse a la villa, necesitaba salir de esa duda.

En la villa

Hinata se dispuso a lavar la ropa que uso esa mañana en la playa junto a otra que tenia sin lavar, incluyendo la de Naruto para luego ponerla en la secadora y al estar lista , esta se metió a darse un baño y despejar su mente no quería torturarse con pensar en otras cosas…. Al salir y buscar su peine para desenredarse su cabello nota algo que llamo poderosamente su atención…. La llave de la habitación del joven, que sin dudas la tomo y ponerla en su barbilla para pensar en que hacer con ella y tras de una pequeña loca idea se sonríe, volviendo a colocarla dentro de su bolso para terminarse de vestir

………………….

En la playa

Sasuke e Sakura que andaban recogiendo todo para devolverse junto con el resto de amigos, para decidir entre todos la indicada, solo faltaba que llegaran Neji junto a Tenten que a lo lejos se podían visualizar claramente que estaban regresando. Querían aprovechar que Naruto estaba con Hinata y poder buscar con calma sin que ella sospechara nada.

Una vez que llego Neji con compañía se disponen a dejar las cosas en la cabaña de ellos y salir rápidamente en las camionetas de paso aprovechar en comer algo por la vía.

…………….

Rayos – se decia Naruto- por cuanto tiempo estuve conduciendo, ya llevo 45 minutos manejando y solo voy a mitad de camino, solo espero que ella este ahí……. Necesito hablar con ella no quiero perderla , pero que diablos estaba pensando cuando le dije todo eso, espero que me perdone por ser tan estupido………

Entre tanto Hinata tomo la franela que le había prestado esa mañana el joven la doblo busco la llave de la habitación del joven, aunque no estaba acostumbrada a realizar ese tipo de cosas, pero el merecía la pena intentar algo tan osado como eso y sin darle mas vuelta al asunto salio en esa dirección pasando por todo el amplio estacionamiento que divide las villas y darse cuenta que no había regresado aun, su jeep no estaba aparcado e igual seguir con su trayecto era mejor esperarlo un rato a ver si llegaba, podía prepararle un ramen instantáneo que tanto le gusta……

Al subir poco a poco por las escaleras y caminar el largo pasillo para quedar en frente a la puerta que comunica con la habitación, esta saca la tarjeta de acceso y lo introduce para escuchar un clic que da la clara señal de haber abierto y solo empujarla para dar unos pasos y entrar, que al mirar se da cuenta de una pequeña mesa que esta cerca de la entrada y ahí deja la franela y la tarjeta para quedar curiosa por el amplio ventanal en dirección al mar, que al asomarce se da cuenta de toda la vista que tenia y constatar que podía verla desde allí cuando ella se acostaba en la arena a leer…

……………..

Naruto que por fin esta entrando a la villa y buscar su lugar para estacionar el jeep y bajar rápidamente en dirección a la habitación donde esta hospedada, que al tocar una y otra vez no obtiene ninguna respuesta y dirigirse a la de al lado que tampoco obtuvo ninguna señal y luego de un rato darse cuenta que no estaban las camionetas estacionadas.

Ya estaba oscureciendo y no sabia a donde había ido Hinata o si ella salio con ellos a comer algo o simplemente lo estaría buscando, no tenia la respuesta correcta a sus preguntas, que sin nada mas salio a caminar por los restaurantes a ver si los conseguía, pero toda búsqueda fue en vano no sabia donde rayos se fue.

………

Al poco rato Hinata cambio su mirada dentro del pequeño sofá que tenia y notar que la mesita del recibo estaba llena de empaques de ramen sin recojer , cosa que sin pensarlo mucho decidió poner un poco de orden al lugar para no desesperarse a que el llegara , luego de poner orden entro al único cuarto que había observando la cama sin hacer y con la ropa algo regada por todas partes pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue donde el duerme y sin pensarlo dos veces se acostó sobre ella viendo el techo de la habitación y al estar de esa manera una idea paso por su mente , cuantas veces abra estado en esa posición pensando en ella. Y sacudiendo su cabeza se levanto e hizo la cama y doblo toda su ropa para dejarla sobre ella, ya tenia un buen rato pero nada que aparecía ya era mas de las 8 y media de la noche. fue a la pequeña cocina y saco un ramen instantáneo y lo dejo sobre la mesa… asomándose nuevamente a la ventana y no ver casi nada, la noche estaba un poco oscura y pensó que quizás fuera mejor regresarse a su habitación…..

La joven al salir de la habitación ve estacionado el automovil del joven y fue directo a la playa pensando que el estaría ahí pero al llegar no lo ve tampoco, pero en vez de regresar decidió caminar por la orilla de la playa a el le gustaba hacer eso y quizás así lo pueda encontrar- Naruto cansado de tanto caminar se devuelve a su habitación que apenas poner un pie dentro se da cuenta que ella estuvo allí, al ver su ropa encima de la mesa y una sensación lo abarco en ese momento y la llamo por su nombre

¡Hinata!!!

Soltando la ropa y correr por todo el lugar en busca de ella, pero tampoco estaba…. Demonios donde te metiste – Dijo el- mientras se asoma a la ventana y tras observar un momento se voltea a ver el reloj y notar que eran mas de las 9 de la noche, no podía salir estando medio desnudo y lo mejor era darse un baño rápido , cambiarse y esperar frente a su puerta se era preciso…. Luego de apenas 15 minutos sale de la ducha y al entra al cuarto a ponerse algo de ropa , quedo asombrado al notar arreglada toda su ropa y eso le hizo sonreír porque sabia que era demasiado desordenado y ella había estado un largo tiempo en su habitación y quien sabe que cosas le habrán pasado por su mente , pero volvió en si y busca un pantalón negro , una franela y por encima una sudadera negra para salir en busca de ella….

En la Playa

La joven caminaba por la orilla del mar mojando sus pies y dejando un sin fin de huellas al pisar - entre tanto el joven Rubio volvió a tocar su puerta pero nada, sin saber a donde ir a buscarle decide ir un rato a la playa y sentarse a esperar para luego volver… Naruto caminaba sobre la arena con sus manos en los bolsillos algo pensativo y para frente al mar observándolo

La noche de hoy es muy oscura – se dijo el joven- Casi no se ve nada y como no estarlo si ni siquiera hay luna.

En el otro extremo estaba una joven de cabellos largos y con sandalias en mano caminando por el agua, era una sensación relajante andar de esa manera, el viento alborotaba toda su cabellera.

Naruto se sienta muy cerca de la orilla seguía con la mirada fija en la oscuridad y se acuesta sobre la arena se sentía perdido y Tratando de no pensar mas, pone su atención en el sonido de las olas cerrando sus ojos para concentrase en el y escuchar entrecortarse el agua como si alguien caminara, abrió sus ojos y voltea a esa dirección pero no distingue nada

Hinata se había detenido un momento para levantar su vista en la dirección de la ventana del cuarto del joven que aun seguía apagada y tras sentir algo de frío decide retirarse a la habitación, al voltear y caminar tropieza con algo y cae….. El joven pensativo sintió que algo choco con su pie y de repente un peso le callo encima y una oscuridad total lo abarco.

La joven al tropezar con algo cae de frente pero al caer nota el cuerpo de algo, sintiendo pánico en no saber sobre que o quien había caído que no se atrevió abrir los ojos….

¿Te encuentras bien? - pregunto el- al mover sus manos y tocar el cabello de alguien

Esta que trataba de decir algo pero no le salían las palabras, al percibir que era de un joven la voz- Naruto aparta un poco su larga melena del rostro para ver quien era y Aunque la oscuridad de la noche no dejaba ver con claridad su cara una cosa si pudo observar bien sus ojos cuando se abrieron, Tenían ese color tan peculiar que lo hacen únicos, era como si la luna hubiese bajado y por eso no se encontraba en el cielo esa noche.

La joven seguía encima de el, no se había dado cuenta entre su nerviosismo, pero cuando abrió lentamente sus ojos se topo con esa mirada penetrante con un cierto brillo en ellos, quedo algo impactada que casi no pestañaba.

A todas estas el joven no se movía estaba en shock no sabia si era real lo que estaba viendo o una simple ilusión de su mente, Solo la contemplaba en esa oscuridad que parecía que ella fuese la única luz en toda esa extensión…

Definitivamente eres un ángel que cayó del cielo – dijo el joven- y por suerte yo estaba aquí para impedir que te lastimaras……..

* * *

Hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo, lamento la demora pero….estuve algo confusa con una parte del capitulo y hasta que no lo terminaba no podía pasar a la siguiente parte. Bueno solo espero que sea agrado de todos ustedes…. Aunque creo que quedo algo aburrido pero que se le puede hacer ya vendrá otro mucho mejor….

Agradeciendo a mis queridos fansfic

Con el apoyo de todos ustedes hemos llegado a los 300 reviews…. estoy súper Feliz de verdad, muchas gracias a todos los que han gustado y seguido mi historia.

Mazzi-Chan: ¡hola! Como estas….esto no se si Hinata la mate, pero de que tenia ganas de romperle la boca si, y de la vida de Karin, no se si se atreva después de ver el tipo de carácter de Sakura, pero uno nunca sabe…Arigato.

Etolplow-Kun: ¡hola! Querido amigo, hemos hablado mucho por Messenger y sabes que me gusto mucho tu comentario, y bueno esta semana las ideas estaban algo confusas pero ahí esta terminado…saludos

Heero Kusonagi: ¡hola! Como estas Sergio, al principio de leer tu comentario me preocupe porque la verdad pensé que me había pasado un poco al escribir semejante cosa por parte de Amaru y bueno quien sabe si Hinata se convierta en una súper sayayin fase 2, 3 o 4… pensé en las opciones que me distes en tu comentarios, que si las tome en cuenta pero cuando uno esta así deprimido a veces no oye a nadie……Arigato

Shinofan : ¡hola Querida amiga como estas, la verdad entiendo en estos últimos días, se me ha juntado muchas cosas y ando retrasada a la hora de escribir el fic, por eso esta es la hora que lo publico cosa que no me gusta dejarlo hasta tan tarde…. Y espero que este te haya sacado de dudas…Saludos

Lenna Paris: ¡hola! Amiga como estas, que bueno que te gusto la actitud de Hinata tuve un pequeña dudas sobre su comportamiento, pero al parecer fue la correcta y ya veras lo que pasara en la fiesta…..Saludos

Shulk Dark: ¡hola! Como estas me dio pena al leer tu comentario de que casi lloras al final, pero todo tienen un porque…y te agregue a mi lista de Messenger, saludos

Kuchiki Rukia 7: ¡hola Como estas, que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, y bueno tranquila por ahí dejo algo mejor para Amaru…… (Risas) seguiremos en contacto.

Neko Charles: ¡Hola! De plano que eso era lo que se merecía Amaru, pero Hinata tienen muy buena educación y no se rebajara tanto como ella, bueno quien sabe…. Arigato por todo.

Hitaro245: ¡hola Como te ha ido, tiempo sin saber de ti pero en fin que bueno que te gusto la forma de reaccionar de ella, se que eres fans No 1 de este personaje…. (Risas) y que andas en busca de una así. Bueno y que hombre no!!

Kierinahana: ¡hola! Como estas espero que mejor de tu salud, cuando uno anda enfermito uno no tienen ganas de hacer nada, y en relación a que Shika y tema los ponga un poquito mas, si lo are lo que pasa es que estoy ahora enfocada en Naruhina, pero estos capítulos que vienen serán prácticamente de ellos nada mas….y luego si desarrollare los otros saludos. Y que mejores

Naruto Uchiha Mn002: ¡hola! Pos la verdad te entiendo eso de estar corriendo por falta de tiempo, gracias por considerar mi fic genial y este creo que fue algo aburrido creo yo…. Pero hay de todo.

Kumiko Uzimaki: ¡hola! Como estas se lo que es sentirse exprimida al máximo, uno queda totalmente agotado y sin ganas de pensar en mas nada, y muchas gracias por decir lo de la redacción, no sabes lo que eh tratado de mejorar aunque en este capitulo seguro se me fue una que otra, y estaré pendiente de los guiones en los diálogos…ufff... que bueno que te gusto el capitulo de verdad, gracias por todo.

Myri Weasley 28: ¡hola! Myri como estas pues la verdad tu comentario fue para mi ………(risas, risas y + risas) al final con lagrimas, no podía concentrarme en leer tu mensaje pensando en cada una de tus palabras, me divertí tanto que no tienes ni idea, pobre Amaru si apareciera por ahí en Frente tuyo…(risas) y para nada me molesto el vocabulario, yo no me opongo a que escriban como quieran o sientan en ese momento… eso es lo que me inspira para hacer el próximo capitulo (arigato).

Kenniana: ¡hola! Como estas que bueno que ya tienes la computadora de nuevo la mía anda dando tumbos y uno de estos días puede caer en terapia intensiva…. (Risas) si la verdad este capitulo estuvo de pelos, pero el de hoy fue mas Light….ufff... sino pobre Naruto…. (Risas) Arigato por todo y Sakura de plano me tiene verde con sus tonterías, pero en fin así son las cosas en la manga de Kishi.

Umiko Kishimoto: ¡Hola! Como estas, la verdad quería poner a Hinata un poco más agresiva pero pensé un momento en su forma de ser y no quería que Naruto se asustara así como lo están Sasuke con Sakura…. (Risas) ella es mas delicada y por eso fue cachetadas y no de otra manera. Y comparto tu teoría sobre Hinata se quedara con Naruto y si Kishi la quisiera sacar del medio ya lo hubiera hecho.

Black Sky 666: ¡hola! Querida Amiga, Gracias por ayudarme a llegar a 300…. (Risas de felicidad), sabes pensé en agarra a Amaru y trapear con ella el suelo pero me contuve, no era bueno para la Imagen de Hinata, pero te diré un pequeño secreto si sigue molestando el genio de Hinata cambiara notablemente y ahí no respondo lo que pueda pasar……. (Risas)


	25. Chapter 25

Hola! Este es mi primer FIC espero que sea de agrado de todos ustedes y por favor discúlpenme si lo escribo con errores, espero sus comentarios sean buenos o malos Arigato…

La Historia es Original Mía, pero los personajes Pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

Niña Luna

Definitivamente eres un ángel que cayó del cielo – dijo el joven- y por suerte yo estaba aquí para impedir que te lastimaras……..

¿Un Ángel has dicho? – Cuestiono la joven dulcemente-

Si, uno que vino solo para mí - Respondió el- La joven solo sentía su cara arder, pero con la única diferencia es que esta vez el no se daría cuenta de ello por la oscuridad de la noche-

Eh sido un ciego todo este tiempo-decia Naruto- Mientras sus ojos no dejaban de observar a ese par de lunas que tenia en frente, pero ya no lo seré mas y tomo de improvisto con ambas manos su rostro para acercarla aun mas – diciéndole- no sabes cuanto tiempo llevo buscándote, Siempre imaginando que vivías en mi sueños, pensando que eras solo un producto de una ilusión pasajera que me acompañaba en mi soledad, pero ahora veo que eres real, con tan solo sentir tu respiración sobre mi , al tocar tu cuerpo puedo notar que no te desvaneces… y lo mas importante es que puedo descifrar la forma real de como lucia tu rostro.

-Hinata quedo algo confundida, no sabia a que se estaba refiriendo en ese momento, o si es que la estaba comparando con otra persona-

No se como no pude darme cuenta - dijo el joven – si desde que te vi, por primera vez tuve esa sensación de que podías ser tu la que estaba buscando, todo a mi alrededor me daba la clara señal de que te había hallado, pero no se porque no terminaba de aceptar la verdad, si no hay mas nadie que tenga tales descripciones y fue bajando una de sus manos rozándole su piel hasta detenerse muy cerca de su boca y con uno de sus dedos tocar sus labios – diciendo-si tienes su mismo tono de voz dulce y con el resto de sus dedos fue tocando sus mejillas sintiendo su suave piel que le hacia enloquecer admirando ese color blanco y puro como una porcelana de su rostro……

Siempre estuviste frente a mi – dijo el- ¿pero tu cabello no me dejo ver la verdad?

¿Mi cabello? – Cuestiono la joven- Sintiéndose aun mas confundida ¿Que tenia que ver su larga melena con su ángel? Parpadeo sus ojos, no entendía a que se estaba refiriendo y menos que estaba en busca de alguien….

Si, tu cabello- respondió el- con una de sus manos entrelazo sus dedos en el, la dificultad del viento le impedía acariciarlo totalmente-

¿P…pero estas seguro que soy la que buscas? – Pregunto dudosamente la joven-

Si, definitivamente eres tu – respondió el- "Eres mi Niña ojos de Luna " y No tienes idea de cuantas noches te eh soñado? ¿Cuánto te he necesitado? Pero ahora estas aquí….

¿Niña ojos de Luna? –Cuestiono Hinata- que al escuchar ese nombre se empezó a retroceder para levantarse lentamente-

Espera…. ¿Por qué te vas? – Dijo el angustiado – al sentirla alejarse, que sin dudar se Levanta para quedar sentado y sujetarla por la cintura impidiendo que se pudiera parar totalmente dejándola caer de rodillas y quedar sentada sobre sus piernas.

No, puedes irte – Contesto el – Porque no sabia como llamarte al no saber tu verdadero nombre Hinata….

La joven quedo impactada al escuchar su nombre y quedar inmóvil nunca se imagino que el la hubiera soñado anteriormente y mucho menos que la estuviera buscando…

Escúchame Hinata…..se que te parecerá extraño todo esto, y para ser honesto también me parece un poco raro pero no quiero que confundas las cosas… desde hace un tiempo cuando tuve la mala experiencia con Amaru, al encontraba besando a otro siendo aun mi novia, quede devastado y no te voy a negar que fue una de las experiencias mas traumante para mi, de hecho ah sido uno de mi peores momentos en mi vida incluyendo la de hoy, ella siempre sabe muy bien darme donde mas me duele y es por eso que siento tan hiriente sus palabras…. En aquella oportunidad pude superarlo gracias a Jiraya que me dio unas sabias palabras y unos buenos concejos. Y sobre todo gracias a la ayuda de ensueño que tuve que me apareció un Angel en forma de mujer que de forma espontánea me daba tanta ternura, tanto amor ese afecto que tanto busco y con esa ilusión empecé una búsqueda sin éxito en cada rostro que pasaba delante de mí.

No se cuantas veces pensé una y otra vez la misma escena tratando de recordar algo que me diera alguna pista de su paradero y fue hasta que llegue a este lugar que di contigo…. al principio no me di cuenta, fue extraño no volver a recordarla de nuevo, pero desde que te vi, te adueñaste de mis pensamientos, de mi tiempo, de mi vida ya que todo gira alrededor tuyo…. Y se que hoy me comporte de una manera irracional al pedirte que te alejaras de mi!!!!

La joven solo tomo delicadamente su cara y aproximándose le besa sutilmente su boca – para decirle- ya no tienes que buscarme mas!!!

Hinata……….

Porque de ahora en adelante ya no será mas tu sueño – le contesto ella- Será el nuestro hecho realidad, no necesitas explicarme nada mas.

Naruto sonrío levemente y nerviosamente levanta sus manos hacia sus mejillas quitando algo de sus cabellos para susurrarle al oído, siempre eh querido decirte esto.

Yo seré ese sol que te brinde el calor que necesites

Mis Ojos serán tu mar que te arrastre como la marea

Mi cuerpo la fortaleza que te proteja

Tu belleza es mi furia desmedida

Tus cabellos son como lazos que me atan a ti

Tus ojos son el reflejo de tu alma

Tu ternura es mi locura

Tu voz mi delirio

Tú aroma mi perdición

Solo a ti amare, como se que me amaras

Solo tu, mi Dulce

Niña Luna

Y sutilmente une sus labios a los de ella, dejando claramente que su amor es sincero- la joven ante semejante palabras que le llegaron hasta el fondo de su alma y sin decir nada correspondió al beso de manera amorosa.

El joven solo la apretó mas hacia el, al sentir sus labios moverse delicadamente, era solo un sentimiento que no se podía explicar con palabras, que con cada roce se iba intensificando mas hasta entrar en su interior, ya no eran solo toques que experimentaban con sus lenguas, eran un sin fin de contactos intensos que le estaban haciendo perder la cordura a ambos. El joven la abrazaba con más intensidad cada vez, el sonido del oleaje, el fuerte viento alborotando su cabello los había rodeado en un aura especial que no permitía ningún tipo de interferencia...

El ambiente estaba tan cargado de emociones, que sin dudar la fue empujando hasta dejarla totalmente acostada en la arena, el solo de manera lenta se fue colocando encima de ella, dejando sus manos a la altura de su cabeza para acariciar su sedoso cabello, y con sus labios ir subiendo por su cuello con innumerables besos, llegando a sus rojizas mejillas.

La joven tenia un sin fin de cosquillas que dejaba al pasar los seductores besos que le daba el joven, sintiendo su corazón latir cada vez con mas rapidez y fuerza... su respiración parecía dificultarse al ser mas rapida…

Na...na...naruto - dijo susurrando- con voz dulce y entre cortada al notar que una parte del cuerpo del joven empezaba a moverse de manera espontánea y algo le empezaba a rozar...…

EL joven solo se detuvo un momento al escucharla pensando que la incomodo un poco , levanto su vista para mirarla directamente a sus ojos percibiendo un cierto brillo en ellos , sabia perfectamente su significado que al igual que el la deseaba mas que nada , pero no quería que se sintiese presionada por sus acciones, el mas que nadie comprendía su extraña forma de ser , de hecho sabia muy bien que lo amaba con sinceridad, pero necesitaba escucharla decir por sus propios labios que deseaba estar con el … y de solo imaginarse como seria la primera vez que ambos compartan sus sentimientos en la intimidad, le hacia perder la razón y no estaba dispuesto arruinarlo por un momento de locura ya que deseaba que fuese muy especial .

Solo admirando su belleza le fue acariciando muy delicadamente con la punta de sus dedos el borde de su cara, imaginando que estaría totalmente roja y eso le hace sentir un poco mas de morbo al pensar verla de esa manera por causa suya, sin decirle absolutamente nada le brinda una calida sonrisa y Lentamente fue apartándose de su lado para acostarse en la arena junto a ella para contemplar el cielo oscuro de esa noche, que sin dudas les había regalado uno de los mejores momentos.

…………………………..

En otro lugar se encontraban los jóvenes buscando entre la gran variedad de bares e discotecas , pero ninguna parecía cubrir los requisitos de los exigentes jóvenes, hasta que Temari recordó aquel sujeto que apareció en la playa la noche del juego, entre revolver sus cosas del bolso tratando de hallar dicha tarjeta de aquel presentador …..

La tengo – dijo Temari – que les parece si vamos a esta "Akatsuki"

¿Akatsuki?- cuestiono Neji-

Si, ahora lo recuerdo – contesto tenten- es de aquel sujeto que se apareció en la playa cierto!!

Ese mismo – contesto Temari- se llama "Hidan" según esta tarjeta

¿Que sujeto? – Pregunto Neji- con expresión bastante seria

Con una mueca en su rostro- Sasuke le dice – como te vas a recordar si con la borrachera que tenias a duras penas te podías mantener en pie

Muy gracioso Respondió Neji- bastante irritado por el comentario ¿acaso sabes quien es?

Claro que lo recuerdo- dijo Sasuke- es aquel Idiota que nos ofreció dinero por bailar en su discoteca

¿Dinero? ¿Por bailar?- Cuestiono Sai- para quedar callado pensando en el asunto, de que no seria mala idea.

En realidad no suena tan mal – decia Ino- lo único es saber si ustedes se atreverían de nuevo.

Tsk……respondió Shikamaru, sabia que era mala idea recordar algo como eso, quien querría repetir ese estupido baile, además de parecerle complicado tener que hacerlo frente a una multitud de personas o más bien frente a una gran cantidad de locas e histéricas mujeres!!!

Solo sonrío por el comentario- la joven pelirosa- sabia perfectamente que ninguno de ellos haría tal cosa en su sano juicio, a menos que le volvieran a engañar astutamente, cosa que hacia muy bien Temari.

¿Se animarían de nuevo?- pregunto Temari- emocionada

¿Acaso te has vuelto loca?- dijo Sasuke- no pienso hacer semejante cosa!!!

Vamos no exageres – respondió Temari- no les fue tan mal, si tenían bastante publico

Ni lo sueñes- contesto Sasuke secamente-

Vale, esta bien - dijo Temari- era solo un comentario nada más.

Creo que llegamos – dijo Sakura- entrando a un amplio lugar donde se podía estacionar cómodamente

Estos al parar y bajarse de la camioneta notan una entrada de color negro acompañada de unos tonos rojos lo bastante llamativos, que sin dudar entran para conseguirse en primer lugar con algunos de los personales de seguridad al ir caminando por un largo pasillo hasta visualizar un sin fin de juego de colores por parte del excelente equipo de iluminación que tenia el lugar, acompañado de un estupendo sonido…. Al rondar bien notan unos " asientos o sofá" lo bastante cómodos tipo L donde pueden estar tranquilamente y pedir sus bebidas , sin decir nada mas se mira unos a otros y con un simple gesto decidieron que ese era la mejor elección y se retiran para ir a cenar en algún restauran..

En un local muy cercano donde vendían diferentes tipos de comida llegan los jóvenes de buen animo por haber logrado conseguir una Discoteca que valiera la pena, y tras sentarse en una mesa en espera de ser atendidos uno de ellos se da cuenta de algo le pide a una de ellas que le acompañe afuera un momento.

¿Porque salimos?- pregunto Sakura- si acabamos de llegar

Es que hay alguien ahí adentro que no quiero que me vea – respondió Sasuke- por lo visto no se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia

¿Quién? – Cuestiono la joven- algo intrigada

¿Amaru? – Respondió el pelinegro- la ex de Naruto

¿Cuál es? ¿Dímelo? – Pregunto Sakura- con algo de curiosidad

Es aquella que esta allá – decia señalando Sasuke- y darse cuenta que llega otras hacerle compañía.

Esto me da mala espina – dijo el joven- mejor llama a los otros para irnos a otro lugar, eso si no les digas de la existencia de Amaru

¿Qué? ¿Pero porque? –cuestiono ella-

Solo haz lo que te digo – decia Sasuke- mientras seguía atento al comportamiento de Amaru y compañía.

Esta bien – contesto Sakura - tomo su Móvil para llamar a Tenten e informarle que los esperaban afuera, que salieran disimuladamente del sitio que luego les explicaría- Tenten al colgar la llamada y comentarle al resto lo sucedido, sin añadir nada mas estos se miran unos a otros y sin entender se levanta y salen.

¿Se puede saber porque tuvimos que salir de esa manera? – Preguntaba molesta Ino-

Lo se – contesto Sasuke- suban que por el camino les explico.

Esta bien – contesto Ino- al igual que el resto

Lo que ocurre es que ahí dentro esta una loca que conozco de Kyoto, que por desgracia apareció esta mañana para traerme problemas y no pienso volver a pasar otro altercado por eso.

¿Qué? ¿La estupida esa estaba ahí?- Cuestiono Sakura-

Ven a lo que me refiero –respondió Sasuke- no quiero que se de cuenta de nuestra ubicación, eso traería mas inconvenientes.

¿Queeeeeeee? – dijeron en coro Ino,Temari, Tenten.

Mejor será advertirle a Naruto de que se ande con cuidado- dijo el joven pelinegro- no me gusto para nada el grupito ese con que andaba Karin….

Todos los chicos quedaron preocupado por la situación que acababa de decir Sasuke, el no era de aquellos que decia cosas así a la ligera….

…………………………..

En la playa

Creo que deberíamos irnos – dijo la joven- tras levantantarse lentamente para quedar sentada en la arena y voltear su mirada directamente a la dirección de el.

Si, es tarde – respondió el joven- parándose rápidamente y tenderle la mano para ayudar a levantarse, que al hacerlo se da cuenta que su cuerpo estaba totalmente helado por la brisa que sin dudarlo se quito su sudadera para ponerla encima de sus hombros.

Gracias- dijo Hinata- no solo calmo el frío del momento al ponerse su ropa más bien podía mantener por mucho más tiempo el calor de su cuerpo junto a ella.

¿Estas mejor?- pregunto el-

Si, mucho mejor – respondió ella-

Vámonos entonces – dijo el joven - luego tomarle de la mano para acompañarla a su habitación.

En el transcurso del recorrido venían conversando hasta que la joven entrelazo sus dedos con la mano de Naruto y tras escuchar un quejido de su parte se detiene , para mirarle ya que estaban mas cerca de la puerta de la villa y tendría la suficiente luz para detallar con asombro los nudillos de las manos del joven.

Naruto... ¿que te paso?- pregunto la joven-

No, es nada- le respondió - medio apenado

¿Cómo que nada? – le Cuestiono- viéndolo directo a sus ojos esperando una respuesta

Es que…… - decia el rubio - golpee una palmera varias veces por la rabia e impotencia.

Hinata solo le coloco su mano en el rostro del joven- decirle- eres un tonto lo sabias, y brindarle una tierna sonrisa

Si, lo se – respondió el –

No te preocupes – dijo ella- te las curare y tomándolo de la mano nuevamente lo llevo dentro de la villa, que al entrar lo sienta en una de las sillas del comedor e buscar el maletín de primeros auxilios

Al poco instante llego con el y se dedico a limpiarle las heridas y con un poco de agua oxigenada desinfectar cualquier rastro de…….no termino de pasarle el algodón cuando noto que saco de un jalon su mano al sentir el ardor en ellas-

-Demonios- pensó el- esto es peor de lo que imagine-

La joven al verle su expresión de dolor, dulcemente le tomo la mano nuevamente y empezó a soplar en sus heridas calmando así el ardor que sentía- Naruto quedo tan impactado al verla hacer eso de manera tan amorosa que casi se le tira encima a besarla nuevamente….Pero no lo hizo porque se abrió la puerta y entrar tras de ella el resto de amigos que se sorprendieron al verlos.

¿Qué te paso?- pregunto Ino- al ver el botiquín de primeros auxilios en la mesa y notar los raspones en sus manos

Si es cierto comento Sakura, al igual que Tenten……

Bueno, la verdad…… no sabia que decir el joven rubio.

Sasuke al estudiar el comportamiento de Naruto por un instante –dice- dejen que Hinata le termine de curar y luego nos lo dirá…

Voy a subir a mi habitación un momento – dijo Temari – El joven Shikamaru la miro de reojo tratando de parecer tranquilo ante el comentario de la rubia, tenia ganas de salir y desaparecer de una manera que no levantase sospecha para colarse en su cuarto-

Creo que es el mejor momento- pensó Sai- para buscar el retrato de Ino

Ino… me acompañas un segundo- dijo Sai- con una sonrisa amable

Si, seguro- le respondió la rubia- y ¿para donde te tengo que acompañar?

Es una sorpresa – le contesto Sai- mirando al resto de sus amigos para decirles que iban a buscar algo que regresarían en un momento y caminar directamente a la salida para ir en dirección a la villa de al lado, que al entrar le indico que se sentara un instante para el buscar el presente que le tenia……. Ino tenia los nervios de punta en pensar que clase de cosa le tendría para ella y al poco tiempo lo ve venir con un block de dibujo y mostrarle el rostro que había pintado en el.

Pero… si soy "YO" asombrada Ino-

Claro que eres tú – respondió Sai- con una suave sonrisa dibujada en el rostro

Es……Hermoso- decia Ino- no sabias que tenias este tipo de talento

Es que me apasiona Pintar- decia Sai- y más si es algo que me gusta

Ino lo miro bastante sorprendida al percibir la indirecta del joven - Sai solo se aproximo lentamente para apenas besar sus labios- La joven rubia no lo pensó dos veces y se le fue encima de el abrazándolo fuertemente correspondiéndole el beso, que al principio era algo lento pero luego fue aumentando a uno mas intenso…. El joven Sai empezó acariciar el cuerpo de Ino mientras la locura pasional se iba adueñando de ambos.

Mejor regresamos – decia Ino- entre beso y beso

Si, creo que es lo mejor – dijo Sai- entre la respiración entrecortada por el desenfreno, no me gustaría que nos encontraran en esta posición.

Tienes razón – contesto Ino- poco a poco fue alejándose de los labios de Sai, para ir recobrando su postura , además de acomodarse la ropa y peinarse un poco.

………………

Neji que estaba sentado en el sofá conversando con Tenten sobre la reunión del sábado….

Shikamaru miro a su alrededor notando que todos estaba algo distraídos, se paro disimuladamente y se le acerco a Sakura para preguntarle donde quedaba el cuarto de Temari en la parte de arriba, ya que Hinata estaba curado las heridas de Naruto y podía aprovechar en finiquitar algunos detalles de la fiesta sin que esta se diera cuenta - que sin problema la pelirosa le indica donde quedaba…. El joven sube hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación, coge la manilla de la puerta y al girarla para un lado esta se abre dando el paso para meterse en ella.

¿Porque tardaste tanto? – pregunto Temari- abrazando al joven y besarle

Es que era problemático la situación- respondió el- besándola apasionadamente una y otra vez

¿Porque lo haces tan difícil? – Cuestiono Temari

No. Se – respondió el- empujándola poco a poco hasta caer sobre la cama-

Temari Soltó la coleta que tenia el joven en su pelo para desordenarlo por completo, jamás le había visto sin ella y para ser sincera le parecía tan Sexy, rudo, verlo que le enloquecía aun mas en continuar con sus implacables besos….

* * *

Hasta aquí el Capitulo, espero que haya sido del agrado de todos ustedes, se que le dedico demasiado a Naruto y Hinata….Pero es que se me hace un poco mas difícil la interacción de los otros personajes... de todas maneras gracias por su comprensión...

Próximo capitulo" La fiesta "¿Qué pasara en ella? ¿Qué regalo le dará Naruto?...... Ahí se los dejo

"Agradeciendo a todas las personas que leen el fic"

A mis queridos Fansfic

Ikare: ¡hola ¡Bienvenida al Fic…..y que bueno que te Encanta, siempre trato de mejorar para que todos ustedes lo disfruten tanto como yo, y de verdad muchas gracias por tus palabras……..Arigato

Shinofan: ¡hola! Querida amiga como has estado, pues la verdad a veces eso pasa mucho cuando busca algo nunca lo encuentras…… y vaya forma de aparecer verdad!! Y si esas palabras enamoran a cualquiera, es que a veces se me ocurre cada cosa…. (Risas)…Arigato por leerme

Etolplow-Kun ¡hola ¡ Erwin como estas, pues la verdad me alegra que te gusto el capitulo y sobre todo el final, a decir verdad tenia que pasar así ya que ella es todo un ángel……y bueno después de la tormenta vendrá la calma ( eso dicen)..Saludos Arigato

Kuchiki Rukia 7 : ¡hola! Como estas… la verdad se que necesitamos deshacernos de esa tal Amaru y darle un pequeño respiro a Naruto porque de plano le a tocado un poquitín fuerte, y se que quieres que ponga otros personajes pero no se me he quedado en blanco en alguno de ellos, pero tratare de poner algo mas…. y si leí el manga y lo comente aquí, Esa Sakura esta mas perdida…….. Pero en fin lo que necesita es una brújula a ver si consigue el bendito norte.

Susuna: ¡hola! Querida amiga como estas, me alegra que todavía leas mi fic y se que las obligaciones agobian un poco pero tenemos que hacerlo no hay remedio…. Con respecto Amaru si se le ocurre nuevamente acercarse siquiera a Naruto no respondo lo que le puede suceder de verdad!! Y Muchas gracias por decirme que soy muy ingeniosa y escritora…. (Risas) lo de las risas es porque no me considero tan buena en ello, pero se que hago lo mejor que puedo con sus fallas claro, pero me gusta que me dediquen su tiempo para leerlo saludos…Arigato

Kenniana: ¡Hola! Como estas, yo creo que en este capitulo se aclaran las dudas sobre el sueño, y si le cayera un rayo Amaru…..creo que no eso seria algo muy bonito para ella (risas malvadas)…y tranquila que Sakura no le robara a Hinata su Naruto-kun…..Arigato

Myri Weasley 28: ¡hola Myri como estas, pues la verdad quiero recordarte que son LIRIOS no jazmines ….(risas), Y sabes cuando yo escribí la noche de la playa no había salido nada de Crepúsculo con eso de Luna Nueva, eso fue coincidencia nada mas, es mas ni me había dado cuenta de ese detalle…..y si soy cruel Mmm... No lo había pensado, pero creo que Siiiiiiiiiiiiiii…. Arigato por tus comentarios siempre me hacen reír.

Umiko Kishimoto: ¡hola! Como estas, me alegra enormemente que haya quedado conmovedor el capitulo, pensé que seria algo aburridito pero quizás me equivoque….Y creo que Kishi nos dará ese regalo para año nuevo (eso espero) de que Naruto busque a Hinata aunque sea para decirle algo, cualquier cosa hay tantos fic aquí publicados con tan buenas ideas que pudiera pedir permiso e usar alguna escena… (Risas) Arigato y no creas nada de Yaoi, eso son puras especulaciones para vender revistas….

Mazzi-Chan: ¡hola! Como estas, aquí en este capitulo trato de ampliar más del sueño y espero que te guste…Arigato.

Shukd-Dark: ¡hola! Como estas, pues la verdad a quien no le gustaría tropezarse con un chico como ese *suspiro* ni yo conozco ninguno o si! bueno no entraremos en detalles, lo cierto es que paso y tendrá consecuencias… (Risas)…Arigato por leerme.

Naruto Uchiha Mn002 ¡ hola ¡ como estas, me dejaste intrigada ….¿que te hizo usar la imaginación? y ¿que cosa te abra pasado por la mente? esas incógnita las quiero despejar de mi mente……(risas) me dejaste con curiosidad en saber que pensaste……bueno no molesto mas-Saludos y Arigato por leerme.

Lenna Paris: ¡hola! Como estas, tu siempre tan detallistas de las cosas…. ellos no se mandaron mensajes por el móvil o llamado porque Naruto no le ha pedido su numero, no ves que están cerca uno del otro y no hay necesidad para ello, 2do a el se le daño el celular la noche que beso intensamente en la orilla de la playa a Hinata , al igual que la tarjeta de acceso de su habitación, solo que no ah comprado otro móvil pero lo ara te lo aseguro…. fue muy buena tu observación y te lo agradezco de corazón estaré pendiente para la próxima ….Arigato

Heero Kusonagi: ¡hola! Sergio como estas, todas tus dudas te las aclaro aquí en este capituló, claro falta el desenlace con Amaru pero no te preocupes que pasara lo que tenga que pasar eso te lo aseguro…… gracias por tu comentario y tengo que ver de las historias publicadas tuyas nuevas para decidir cual leer…saludos.

Aoi-Hyuga: ¡hola! Como estas, en este capitulo aclaro algunas cosas, aunque se que quizás por la oscuridad no coincida algunas cosas pero trato que si….y Naruto no es un mujeriego ya lo veras…Saludos y Gracias por leerme

Black-Sky-666: ¡hola! Como estas, Que bueno que te gusto la frase final del capitulo, a muchas les encanto y creo que cualquiera de nosotras tendría esa reacción... (Risas pervertidas) mil gracias por dedicarme algo de tu tiempo….Saludos


	26. Chapter 26

Hola! Este es mi primer FIC espero que sea de agrado de todos ustedes y por favor discúlpenme si lo escribo con errores, espero sus comentarios sean buenos o malos Arigato…

La Historia es Original Mía, pero los personajes Pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

Un Obsequio bastante Insinuante

Sai se disponía en regresar con Ino cuando visualizo la tabla de Naruto recostada en la pared que por descuido la había dejado la noche anterior y sin dudar la tomo para devolverla a su dueño y abrir la puerta para reunirse con el grupo de amigos que estaban al lado…Ino que tenia en sus manos el retrato que había pintado de ella de manera tan perfecta que pensaba en mandarla enmarcar para colgarla en la pared de su habitación……

En la Villa de las chicas

Luego de curarle las heridas Hinata se levanta para guardar el maletín- Sasuke que estaba de pie hablando con Sakura sin dejar de observar seriamente los raspones de su amigo, sabia que algo grave sucedió, este Naruto no era el mismo idiota que conocía de Kyoto, realmente estaba muy cambiado, ahora era menos problemático y mucho mas maduro, quizás parte de ese cambio se debía a la joven peliazul que estaba sentada junto a el que en ese instante la ve pararse e dirigirse hacia el otro lado de la sala….. Voltea su vista en dirección de Neji e Tenten para detallar que estaban demasiados entretenidos en su conversación para fijarse en su alrededor y era el preciso momento que esperaba tener para hablar con el sin que nadie se diera cuenta, tenia que informarle lo que vio hace unos minutos en el restaurante –

-Sakura al notar su preocupación decide ayudar de la siguiente manera

Voy hablar con ella un momento - dijo Sakura- así podrás hablar tranquilamente con el-

Esta bien Sakura- contesto Sasuke- al ver que se encontraba solo , se le aproximo a una de las sillas que estaba junto a el.

- Naruto que se encontraba observando sus manos detenidamente, analizando sus heridas percibe como se mueve una de las sillas que estaba al lado y voltea para ver a Sasuke con una expresión de preocupación-

¿Paso algo con Amaru?- pregunto el pelinegro- al sentarse al lado del joven

Si, ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Cuestiono el rubio- dirigiendo su vista a sus manos nuevamente

Lo imagine - dijo seriamente Sasuke- es que ella solo vino a dar problemas ¿no?

Si – Respondió el Rubio- no sabes lo que pasamos en el día de hoy…. Teme

¿Tan grave fue?- Cuestiono con asombro Sasuke- ¿acaso se atrevió hacerle algo a Hinata?

Creo que esa fue su intención-Respondió el rubio- pero no se lo permití y por eso se volvió como loca

¿Pero que diablos le pasara por esa mente? – Decia Sasuke- ¿si tu y ella no son nada? ¿Ahora que viene a buscar? ¿No lo entiendo?

Realmente tampoco la entiendo – dijo Naruto- ella me dejo por otro y ahora se planto aquí como si nada hubiera pasado, tratando de recuperar una relación que ya no existe y que quizás nunca existió…… Si desde que conocí a Hinata mi vida cambio por completo, por eso le insistí en que amaba a Hinata, Amaru no lo quiso aceptar y Luego trato de irse encima de ella pero no la permití-

Ya veo – respondió Sasuke- eso desato sus celos enfermizos

Si, exactamente- Contesto el Rubio- y acompañada de una gran cantidad de insultos, ofensas de las peores que te puedas imaginar…. Tanto que Hinata la callo a punta de cachetadas.

¿Que? ¿Hinata la golpeo? – Cuestiono asombrado Sasuke- No te lo puedo creer!!

Si, es cierto- Contesto Naruto- pero no sabes lo mal que me sentí al verla al lado mío escuchando todas esa malas cosas que decia de mi…. Y ella después de oír todo eso se planto delante de Amaru para defenderme.

¿Tu que hiciste? – PreguntoSasuke-

Por un instante no supe que hacer- Respondió Naruto- quede sin palabras y mi mente quedo bloqueada estaba tan …como decirlo, lleno de rabia y cada vez con mas impotencia en no saber que hacer , no quería actuar de manera violenta que solo reaccione saliendo del lugar lo mas rápido que pude….. No me atreví a decir nada teme, estaba herido en el alma con cada palabra que me dijo Amaru, que me hicieron sentir confundido en que hacer realmente y casi me hace tomar una decisión errada de mi vida-

¿Cual? – Pregunto el pelinegro- si se puede saber

Terminar con Hinata – respondió el rubio-

¿Qué? Te volviste loco – dijo Sasuke- no me acabas de decir que Amas a Hinata!!!

Si, se que fue un error pensar en eso- Contesto Naruto- que por suerte ella no tomo en serio lo que le dije.

Dando un suspiro - Sasuke le dice – vaya si que eres Baka, realmente tienes mucha suerte de que ella este contigo todavía.

Si, lo se – respondió Naruto- sabes nunca te agradecí de que nos hayas presentado, nunca pensé que después de tantas peleas fueras a estar aquí conversando de todo esto.

Es cierto – dijo Sasuke- cruzando sus brazos y mostrar una sonrisa retorcida en su rostro- diciendo – ahora que lo mencionas yo tampoco me imagine que se fueran a llevar tan bien y menos a enamorar.

Si – Respondió el rubio- ¿Quien lo hubiera dicho? ¿No?

Si, quien te viera – dijo Sasuke -y por cierto ¿como te paso eso? Señalando sus manos

La verdad – respondió Naruto- cuando me fui y al quedar solo en un lugar apartado me descargue toda mi furia contra el tronco de una palmera….

Eso lo explica todo – respondió el pelinegro- Pobre palmera, ¿como abra quedado? ¿Pero hay algo que me preocupa más?

¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto Naruto- la palmera no se callo

No seas idiota – le respondió con una media sonrisa- no me preocupa eso

¿Entonces que? – Pregunto extrañado el Rubio-

Es que hace unos momentos – Contesto seriamente Sasuke- mientras regresábamos de hallar la disco para el sábado, nos fuimos a comer algo a un restauran que estaba cerca del lugar y al entrar algo que me perturbo….

¿Qué vistes?- Pregunto Naruto- algo curioso

Mejor diría ¿Qué no vi?- Respondió Sasuke- es que en una mesa cerca a la nuestra estaba Amaru junto a otras chicas…. que por suerte mía Karin no estaba en ese momento y para evitar problemas sali del sito antes de que apareciera de repente y hubiera otros enfrentamientos entre ellas...

¿Hmp? ¿Otras chicas? –Cuestiono algo preocupado Naruto- y ¿las conocemos?

Eso es lo extraño- Contesto Sasuke- no me parecen conocidas, es mas nunca las había visto

Ahora entiendo – Dijo el rubio- ellas deben estar ayudándose entre si, por eso Amaru apareció de repente cuando yo estaba con Hinata.

Seguramente por eso siempre aparecen de repente- dijo Sasuke- y eso no me gusta me da muy mala espina

Si, estas en lo cierto- Contesto el rubio- quedando algo preocupado

Quiero comentarte que no le eh dicho a ninguno de la existencia de Amaru- dijo Sasuke- para no ocasionar mas problemas y solo les comente del incidente con Karin

Gracias – dijo Naruto- y quedar un rato en silencio pensando en ese par de arpías rondando, sabia muy bien que son capaces de cualquier cosa con tal de lograr sus objetivos...

Mejor no te preocupes por ellas- dijo Sasuke- para eso me tienes a mi y ahora Sakura que sabe quienes son…te recomiendo que pienses en que le vas a regalar a Hinata.

Si es verdad- Contesto el rubio- tras pensar un momento le dice ¿me pudieras hacer un favor?-

Depende – dijo el pelinegro- no te voy a comprar nada para ella… eso lo tendrás que hacer tu

Demonios….Teme solo escúchame- dijo el rubio algo irritado- como mañana tengo que comprarle un presente y obviamente no la puedo llevar conmigo, te pido que por favor la cuides por mí….

Seguro, no te preocupes- Contesto Sasuke- haz lo que tengas que hacer que yo estaré pendiente de ella… ten mi numero y además el de Sakura por si necesitas alguna opinión femenina en caso de no saber que comprar.

Gracias – Contesto Naruto- te debo una

No hay problema – respondió el pelinegro-

………………….

- Sakura que se había acercado a conversar con Hinata tratando de saber que le ocurrió al joven – al ir subiendo lentamente las escaleras Hinata la miro y le hace un pequeño comentario de que se habían conseguido nuevamente con la ex y eso trajo varios inconvenientes que para suerte de ambos ya se había solucionado…

Pero que mujeres tan malas hay en esa ciudad- dijo Sakura- al ir caminando hasta el final del pasillo para guardar el maletín de primeros auxilios en el cuarto de baño y al pasar por la habitación de Temari decidió tocar para entrar un momento-

En la Habitación 

Se encontraba Shikamaru tratando de quitarle la blusa a la joven rubia que a su vez la rubia no dejaba de jugar con los cabellos del joven, desordenarlos con cada caricia y con cada beso atrayéndolo mas y mas hacia ella……pero un ruido hizo volver a la realidad al escuchar unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación y percibir que entraban al cuarto- El joven quedo inmóvil un segundo para analizar la situación rápidamente-

Esto lamento interrumpir –dijo Sakura- su conversa…..y quedo estática al observar la escena y de golpe cerro la puerta

Tsk…. A mala hora tenían que subir – dijo el- sabia que esto era problemático

No te preocupes – decia la rubia- No creo que diga nada, además es culpa tuya no haber colocado el seguro

Lo se, y ese es no es el problema – dijo el- es que no me gusta dejar nada a medias una vez que empiezo

Hmmm…Eso me gusta – dijo la Rubia- ya buscaremos otro lugar para terminar lo que empezamos y no te quejes tanto que la pasamos bien o ¿no?

Si– respondió Shikamaru- amarrándose su cabello para dejárselo con su coleta como siempre.

Ven bajemos a ver que nos quería decir- dijo Temari- halando al joven shikamaru con ella

Lo que tu digas – dijo el- saliendo de la habitación para reunirse con el resto.

………………..

Etto…. ¿Paso algo?- Pregunto Hinata- al ver a Sakura algo pálida

No, no es nada – Respondió nerviosamente la pelirosa- solo bajemos ya deben estar aburridos sin nuestra presencia

Tú crees – dijo tímidamente Hinata –

Claro que si- Contesto Sakura- además que otra cosa harían

Si- dijo la peliazul- tienes razón y bajan para estar con los demás

…………….

Ino entra con el joven Sai que llevaba la tabla – Naruto volteo a la puerta rápidamente y al mirar su tabla se levanto para recogerla con tantos problemas se había olvidado de ella, eso no era muy común que le pasara pero tenia mejores cosas que hacer como por Ej. Ver bajar lentamente a Hinata por las escaleras…

Eh Naruto – dijo en alta voz Sai- al entrar y caminar hasta el sofá sin voltear su mirada a las escaleras, sabes que "akatsuki" es la discoteca que llevaremos a Hinata el sábado para celebrar su cumpleaños!!

Quieres Callarte - se escucho decir- entre dientes la joven Ino

Pero ¿si ella no esta? – dijo Sai- además nos costo mucho conseguir la adecuada

Querrás decir no estaba- dijo Sasuke- porque ahora arruinaste la sorpresa Idiota…

¿Una Sorpresa? – Cuestiono Hinata- mirando a todos con asombro y en especial a Naruto que lo tenía parado con su tabla en frente de las escaleras.

Si, Hinata- Respondió el rubio- pero ahora se arruino…. Y puso su tabla recostada en la pared

¿Que se arruino?– Pregunto Shikamaru – bajando las escaleras

La sorpresa del cumpleaños- Respondió Tenten- el muy torpe de Sai lo dijo en voz alta sin mirar que ella estaba presente…

Siempre de bocón – decia Neji- no te puedes guardar nada

Eh…disculpen no fue mi intención – decia Sai- no sabia que ella estaba tan cerca.

-Eso no importa ya – dijo el rubio- me permiten un momento tengo que hablar con ella y le toma de su mano para salir afuera…. al estar solos frente a la entrada - le dice – tengo que ausentarme un poco mañana pero no lo tomes a mal ¿Por qué no podré llevarte conmigo?

¿Porque? – Cuestiono la joven peliazul- abriendo sus ojos más de lo normal

No, te lo puedo decir- dijo el rubio- soltando su mano para llevarla directamente a su rostro y quitar ese pequeño mechón de cabello que cubría su cara por la brisa, colocándolo delicadamente detrás de su oreja.

Esta bien – dijo ella- bajando su mirada

Escucha – decia el joven- levantándole suavemente su rostro, no quiero que te pongas triste por eso, no creas que me olvidare de ti y para que sepas que te digo la verdad necesito que me facilites tu número del móvil para poder llamarte cuantas veces quiera.

Entiendo – dijo ella- pero ¿Para donde iras? Mientras mantenía fija su mirada en esos ojos azules

No, te preocupes- Respondió el- no estaré muy lejos de aquí, es solo que no podré dedicarte todo el tiempo ya que no se cuanto me demore en terminar lo que tengo que hacer.

¿Tiene que ver mi cumpleaños?- Cuestiono la joven- ¿verdad?

Se aproximo lentamente hasta estar frente a ella- diciendo -Por nada del mundo te lo diré, a no ser que me obligaras a punta de besos y no pueda resistir a tus amenazas de saborear tus labio de otro modo no podrás convencerme –

Pero….eso es chantaje- dijo ella tímidamente- acompañándole un sonrojo en su rostro

Lo se- dijo el- mirando sus hermosos ojos por un instante en total silencio-

Hinata que no salía del asombro al escucharle decir todas esa cosas, se quedo contemplando esas esferas azules que en esa noche brillaban de una manera muy especial, no sabia si era por efecto a la iluminación de lugar que contrastaba con su cara que parecía reflejar un cierto color durazno, como si se hubiera rodeado un aura especial proyectando un amor tierno….el joven al detallar la forma tan intensa de mirarle le brindo una sonrisa y una pequeña caricia con sus dedos por la mejilla.

Entramos- dijo el joven- sabia que no podría estar mucho tiempo de esa manera- pensaba- ya que se lanzaría a tomar sus finos y apetecibles labios.

Si- Respondió ella- con un fuerte color rojizo en sus mejillas, producto de tan solo mirarle y recordarle ese pequeño instante que habían pasado en la playa.

Al entrar Naruto agarra su tabla para retirarse a su habitación dejando pasar a Hinata en busca de un papel para escribir el numero de su móvil -el joven rubio antes de retirarse se va despidiendo del resto de amigos y esperar a que su novia regresara – Hinata que entro a buscar su libreta y anotar el numero en una de las paginas para arrancarla y llegar frente a el despidiéndose con un tierno beso en la mejilla acompañada de una tierna sonrisa y un pequeño papel ,que sin dudas le hizo sentir al joven una sensación que nunca había experimentado y se va apartando de ella lentamente, no quería dejarla pero que otra cosa podía hacer si no en marcharse rumbo a su cuarto…..

El resto de chicos al ver partir al joven rubio miran la hora para darse cuenta que eran mas de medianoche y debían retirarse a sus respectivas habitaciones, además necesitaban descansar para al día siguiente. Por otro lado las chicas estaban muy cansadas –

Hinata que inmediatamente –dijo- que no sabía que ponerse para el día sábado, trajo algunas cosas pero no se imagino que irían a bailar

No te preocupes…dijeron las chicas al notar algo de preocupación en su rostro, nosotras te ayudaremos a escoger algo bonito y arreglarte para la ocasión.

Muchas gracias- dijo la peliazul- con una sonrisa dulce

Pero ahora lo primero – dijeron - dormir……ya que mañana hay mucho que hacer

Si- contesto la peliazul- subiendo a su habitación para cambiarse y ponerse su ropa para acostarse

……………………………

Al entrar al cuarto – el joven rubio- dejo su tabla recostada en la pared y cambiarse, necesitaba dormir muy bien ya que al día siguiente tendría que escoger un regalo muy especial para ella…aunque no tenia la menor idea de que regalarle y luego de tanto pensar el cansancio lo venció quedando profundamente dormido –

Al pasar varias horas luego de haberse dormido, sintió un pequeño ruido a su alrededor y poco a poco fue abriendo sus pesados ojos para visualizar la figura de alguien subiéndose a su cama, se pasa su mano por sus ojos como no dando crédito a lo que veía pero seguía igual esa imagen y no solo eso se fue acercando muy lentamente gateando hasta llegar estar encima de el- Naruto solo trago saliva para detallar el rostro de ella en frente

Hinata……….

Shhhhhh - dijo ella- cerrando cualquier posibilidad de palabra, y sin preguntar fue besándolo de forma suave sus deseosos y sedientos labios- el joven con el simple roce de sus bocas le hacia experimentar un apetito voraz por su piel, de tenerla solo para el en su habitación, en su cama, con la única diferencia que esta vez no le permitiría que se fuera para ningún lado, ella entro por su libre cuenta para apaciguar ese deseo que había encendido…. Acariciando su sedoso cabello fue bajando sus manos para dejarlas en su bien formado derrier , era una sensación gratificante escuchar un leve gemido cuando le acaricio esa parte de su cuerpo ,que fue moviendo muy suavemente sus manos acariciando su silueta hasta pararse en su cintura, para abrazarla fuertemente y cambiar de posición para quedarse encima de ella, que al colocar su mano como soporte en la cama para girar, cae de golpe al suelo haciéndolo despertar y darse cuenta que estaba abrazado a una almohada con una gran excitación…

Rayos……que es todo esto- se dijo- si parecía tan real, que el mismo dudo que fuese un sueño y se levanto rápidamente encendiendo la luz y busco por todo el sitio y repetirse mierda me estoy volviendo loco juraría que estaba aquí…..Solo fue una ilusión dijo tristemente y recordar que hace tiempo no tenia un sueño con ella que le hizo sonreír maliciosamente ante un pensamiento

"Te juro que te are perder la razón ante este deseo loco que despiertas en mi, el mismo que me haces sentir te lo are vivir de una manera que no podrás evitarlo"

Y con esa idea se acostó nuevamente, tratando de dormir de manera mas relajada……….

Al día siguiente

El joven rubio tras levantarse temprano para darse un buen baño luego del incidente nocturno, se viste para luego desayunar y antes de salir toma su billetera para ir rumbo al centro comercial de la zona en busca del regalo perfecto…..Y con una sonrisa en su rostro sale del hotel al gran complejo de tiendas, aunque tenia que reconocer que no le agradaba la idea de estar de compras, como todo hombre solo busca lo que necesita entra al comercio pide lo que necesita lo paga y ya…pero lo que no entiende es porque las mujeres tienen que recorrer una y otra vez las mismas vitrinas para poder escoger algo que les agrade , aparte del color ,tamaño ,la textura de las telas , en fin …Demonios eso debe generar un stress horrible – pensó – Pero por suerte estaba solo sin que nadie le presionara, al llegar y entrar al centro comercial se dispone a ver los diferentes productos que hay en exhibición, sin tener claro que es lo que buscaba realmente pasa de tienda en tienda hasta llegar a una de electrónica y entro para ver los artículos que tenia en exhibición, se podía ver claramente Cámaras digitales, Celulares y por supuesto los Ipod…

Que sin duda le pidió a uno de los vendedores que les mostrara algunos modelos…El debía reponerle a Hinata el que había dañado ya que este no tenia que ver con su regalo de cumpleaños…… pero al ver entre varios modelos, colores y tamaños opto por el Ipod touch de 8gb que era delgado tipo celular que lo podía llevar en cualquier bolsillo del pantalón o falda. Luego pidió ver algunos modelos de celulares ya que el suyo se había mojado en una noche con Hinata en la playa y lo mas sensato era si cambiaria de vida mudándose para otra ciudad lo mas lógico era empezar de cero, borrando toda el pasado que tanto lo perturbo y lo mejor era con nuevo numero, amigos y sobre todo con una hermosa chica como novia…

Una vez comprado estas cosas sigue su recorrido con normalidad, ya tenia casi todo hecho solo faltaba el presente de ella…..y diviso en una vitrina un vestido corto de color azul cielo con bordes plateados, era de tiras algo holgado pero cómodo que sin duda se quedo mirándolo un instante imaginando a Hinata en el.

Si, definitivamente me gusta- se dijo el joven- y entra a la tienda a comprarlo, claro había un pequeño detalle no sabia la talla exacta y no le quedo mas remedio que buscar un centro de llamadas y buscar el papel que le había dado Sasuke la noche anterior con los numero de Sakura para preguntarle.

En La Villa

En la Habitación se encontraba aun dormida Sakura ya que Hinata se había levantado unos minutos antes, había hecho su cama y bajado a realizar el desayuno… Un sonido molesto hacia mover una ceja de la pelirosa en forma continua, hasta que abrió perezosamente sus parpados y escucho de donde provenía semejante ruido…. el móvil

¡Alo! – Contestó Sakura- enérgicamente pensando que era Sasuke

Eh…..Sakura, es Naruto lamento molestarte, pero necesito un pequeño favor tuyo.

Mmm... Pensé que era mi Sasuke – se dijo Sakura- No hay problema, ya me tenia que levantar…. ¿que necesitas?

¿Es que no se que talla usa?- pregunto el- y no se si le quedara apretado

¿Talla de que?- Cuestiono la pelirosa- sentándose en la cama de la impresión ¿que le piensas comprar? - dijo curiosa-

¿Un vestido?- Respondió el- pero no se lo digas

Ah…. es eso- dijo Sakura- relajándose pensé que era otra cosa

¿Otra cosa? – dijo el- vaya en que estará pensando y luego dicen que somos nosotros los pervertidos.

No es nada- decia la pelirosa- solo me sorprendió tu pregunta nada mas, de todas maneras su talla es la 8.

La ocho – se dijo Naruto - Gracias… hablamos después y tranca la llamada

No hay problema – respondió la joven-colgando y parándose lentamente de su cama.

El joven Rubio al tener la información correcta se dirigirse nuevamente a la tienda pasando por el otro pasillo viendo un pequeño lugar lleno de flores y se acerco a pedir un hermoso ramo de rosas azules e una tarjeta para escribir algo en ella….y con las flores en mano se va directo a pedir la talla indicada y sobre todo que la envolvieran para regalo… La vendedora de la tienda le ve con el pequeño ramo y le pregunta

¿Necesita enviarlo algún lugar? –Pregunto la vendedora- nosotros se lo podemos entregar junto a sus flores si usted lo desea

¿De verdad?- Cuestiono el rubio- y tras pensar un pequeño instante acepta la propuesta de la tienda y da la información solicitada junto a las flores y la pequeña tarjeta…

No se preocupe- dijo la joven-se la enviaremos ahora mismo

Muchas gracias- contesto- son muy amables de su parte.

Solo estamos para servirle – dijo la joven- e entregar el paquete al despachador para entregarlo de una vez

Naruto se sentía más que complacido en esa tienda y tras haber comprado lo que necesitaba se dirigió a un Cyber a descargar unas cuantas canciones para el Ipod, no tenia chiste entregarle sin nada de música incluido…

………………..

Sakura se dirige a la habitación de Temari abriendo lentamente para cerrar la puerta al entrar a esta….

Despierten ¿les tengo un chisme? - le decia Sakura- haciendo abrir lentamente los ojos del resto de sus amigas que le dirigieron la mirada a la pelirosa que estaba parada al lado de la puerta….

Es que…… Hinata ya tiene ropa que ponerse mañana- dijo Sakura- haciendo parar a sus amigas

Y porque estas tan segura- dijo Tenten- si ella no sale mucho y dudo que tenga algo aquí para la ocasión

Es que Naruto me llamo a preguntar su talla – dijo la pelirosa – según entendí le va a comprar un vestido -

¿Qué? - Pregunto Ino- ¿el sabe comprar esa clase de ropa?

La verdad no se- respondió Sakura- pero no creo que tenga mal gusto, el se viste muy bien

Eso es cierto- dijo Temari- además es para ella y no creo que le compre algo fuera de moda o que le queda fatal

Pero no se lo digan - dijo Sakura- fue lo que me comento así que no se les ocurra comentarle algo, mira que si se lo hacen Naruto me mata….

Descuida- dijo Ino- seremos una tumba y por cierto ¿Dónde esta ella?

Creo que esta abajo en la cocina- respondió la pelirosa-

Debe estar nerviosa por no saber que ponerse- decia tenten - de todas maneras voy a seguirle el juego para que no sospeche nada.

Si es lo mejor- dijo Temari- así que bajemos a darle de que hacer

La haremos ponerse toda su ropa- decia riendo Ino- la pobre no se dará ni cuenta

Que mala eres – dijo Tenten-

Solo seguimos instrucciones de su galán- decia Ino- acompañada de una mueca de burla

Pero solo lo are por esta vez- dijo Tenten- no me gusta ver a mi amiga triste, así que manos a la obra y parase para bajar a tomar café con el resto de sus amigas.

Hinata que estaba sentada tomando un poco de café tratando de no pensar mucho en que estaría haciendo su rubio, era extraño no estar con el, apenas eran las 11 de la mañana y no ver su vehiculo aparcado en el estacionamiento le hizo sentir como un vacío de repente pero fue desviada su atención por varias chicas que bajaban por las escaleras….

Eh……Hinata aquí estabas -decia temari- tenemos mucho por hacer, tenemos que buscar algo bonito para mañana, no queremos que te desanimes por eso

No te preocupes – dijo la peliazul- no estaba pensando en eso ahora

¿No? – Cuestiono Ino- ¿que pensabas entonces?

Si, ¿en que pensabas?- dijo Sakura- al ver algo triste a su amiga

Etto…..no se, creo que siento algo rara al no estar con…………no termino de decir la palabra ya que un sonido en la puerta la distrajo

Yo abriré – dijo rápidamente tenten- que al abrir se consigue con un joven que trae una pequeña caja y unas flores consigo

Buen día – dijo el joven- traigo un paquete para la Srta. Hinata ¿es usted?

No, ya se la llamo- Contesto la morena- esto Hinata te buscan, es para ti….

¿Para mí? – Dijo la joven peliazul- parándose para ir hasta la puerta y ver quien era

¿Es usted la Srta. Hinata?- pregunto el-

Si, - Respondió ella- mirando con asombro las flores y un paquete envuelto en papel regalo

Le hago la entrega de un presente que le envía el Sr. Uzumaki… me haría el favor de firmar el recibo.

Si, enseguida – dijo ella- firmando rápidamente el papel y darle las gracias al joven por traérselo hasta ahí.

Déjanos ver – decían sus amigas- al verla con un rostro enrojecido por la emoción de no saber que le había enviado, pero antes de abrirlo se dirigió directamente a la tarjeta que estaba sujetada por el lazo de la caja

¡Hola!

Espero que hayas dormido muy bien Mi Niña Luna y sobre todo que hayas soñado conmigo, porque eso es lo que yo hago desde que te conocí…. Aparte tengo que confesarte, que se me esta haciendo mucho mas difícil despedirme…. Tanto que hasta alucinaciones eh tenido, me levante a media noche buscándote en mi cuarto y no sabes como anhelo despertar y verte a mi lado, me estas enloqueciendo en todo sentido y espero no tomes a mal mis palabras… es que eres demasiado hermosa en todos los aspectos que solo puedo enviarte este pequeño presente para que luzcas mucho mas radiante la noche de tu cumpleaños que deseo poder compartir exclusivamente junto a ti.

Por siempre tuyo…Naruto

……………………………

Sus amigas no podían dejar de observar con asombro el rostro de Hinata que cambiaba de tono según Leia la tarjeta…. La joven estuvo a punto de desmayarse al leer el contenido…pero desvío su mirada un instante para la caja, la curiosidad le hizo despejar su mente un momento y respirar con tranquilidad

Colocando el paquete en la mesa se dispone a deshacer el lazo , quitar la envoltura para abrir y sacar del medio un papel que cubría una fina tela ……introduciendo sus manos en la caja agarra de cada lado la prenda y la saca dejando al descubierto un Hermoso vestido de color azul cielo con encajes color plateado….

OH…..es bellísimo - dijeron con total asombro sus amigas

La joven peliazul solo lo acerco a su cuerpo como tratando de ver como luciría en el y mirar con sorpresa que le quedaba a mitad de su muslo, era extraordinariamente hermoso el color, aparte el modelo, que sus amigas le hacen un pequeño cometario

Te vas a ver muy…………… Sexy

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo……Antes que todo quería pedir mil disculpas por tardar en actualizar, es que por el trabajo se me hizo lo bastante complicado por ser cierre de año y se me junto todo….aparte de estar remodelando en mi apto y el edf donde vivo, se pueden imaginar el colapso que tuve, un cansancio total tenia, no tuve tiempo para nada y los fines de semana me la pase lijando, pintando en fin……pero ya termine.

Se que les comente algo sobre el regalo de Naruto, y por lo que leyeron ya se despejo el enigma y saben donde se realizara la reunión de Hinata, pero no incluí por lo largo del capitulo una parte que se las ampliare mejor en el próximo que no tardare en escribir se los prometo. Además me hicieron mucha falta leer sus comentarios, que al llegar al sábado pude sentir ese vacío que me dejo algo de tristeza en saber que no podía subir el próximo capitulo como quería en realidad ……a mi me gusta escribir con suficiente tiempo ya que se necesita pensar bien en los diálogos y en cada línea que se escribe y para mi punto de vista quedo algo largo porque quise agregar algunos detalles extras para prepararlos para lo que viene…..(risas pervertidas) bueno no digo mas…..

-Agradeciendo a todas las personas que leen el fic porque el capitulo 25 fue uno de los mas románticos que pude escribir y sobre todo que a ustedes les haya gustado……es que fue escrito con mucho cariño pensando en cada uno de mis queridos lectores (ósea ustedes) y de ahí salio mi fuente de inspiración muchas gracias por tan lindos comentarios…….

- Información extra no se pierdan el capitulo que viene estará muy bueno se los aseguro………. Ah una cosa ando súper atrasada con la lectura de fic, es mas no se cuantos ya publicaron y me pondré a revisar para estar al día con todos.

A mis queridos Fansfic un agradecimiento personal y sobre todo por su paciencia

Etoplow-Kun: ¡hola! Como estas….la verdad me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y sobre todo lo que le dijo Naruto a Hinata…creo que donde hay amor, se dice con el alma las cosas y eso fue lo que ocurrió….Arigato

Dika: ¡hola! Bienvenida al fic….me alegra que te guste el fic y me preguntas ¿si abra lemon?..Pues yo te diría que no te pierdas el próximo que estará muy bueno te lo aseguro….Arigato

Lenna Paris: ¡hola! Querida amiga como estas…..me alegre mucho que te gustara ese capitulo, trate de poner los sentimientos mas a flor de piel y que Naruto fuese mucho mas amorosos con ella….claro no olvidándome de Hinata claro esta por eso su escena de soplar sus heridas… por leerme.

Ikare: ¡hola! Como has estado…..me sorprendió muchísimo tu comentario, me sentí muy alagada al escribirme algo tan bonito, de verdad de corazón no me lo esperaba y solo espero que te guste este…Arigato por leerme

Kierinahana: ¡hola! Como estas trate de anexar algunos de los personajes que tenia olvidado….(risas) pero tenia que resaltar el reencuentro de estos que según leo te gusto mucho….y la verdad me sentí muy bien porque creo que lo escribí de manera correcta para que se entendiera bien…. Arigato

Umiko Kishimoto: ¡hola! Como estas…..la verdad pensé en poner algo mas picantito en la playa, pero me dijo no todavía no falta algo mas…que sin duda te lo are saber en el próximo capitulo Oops se me salio…..(risas) Arigato por leerme

Shinofan: ¡hola! Como estas querida amiga, no sabes lo que me alegro leer tu comentario en saber que te encanto mucho…al principio dude un poco sobre lo que tenia que decirle pero me arriesgue un poco y ahí esta el resultado…y también me gustaría que consiguieras uno así….Arigato

Kenniana: ¡hola! Como estas. La verdad no se si en este te deje algo curiosa……pero te aseguro que no te podrás perder el próximo capitulo, estará muy bueno de verdad…Arigato

Heero Kusonagi: ¡hola! Sergio como estas, la verdad ya era hora de que Naruto se diera cuenta ¿no?..y lo del golpe maestro para Amaru lo estoy considerando en la forma que lo planteas…..aunque en mi mente ya tengo claro que hacer pero veré si puedo anexarle algo de tus consejos…Arigato

Kuchiki Rukia 7: ¡hola! Como estas, me siento súper feliz cuando alguien me dice que le alegre el día por leer mi historia o algo parecido, parece mentira que algo tan simple nos ayude a drenar algo de estrés ¿verdad?, y a mi me encanta poder ayudar con este pequeño granito de arena…gracias y no eres tan pervertida es que estuve a punto de hacer una travesura con esos dos…. (Risas) Arigato

Myri Weasley 28: ¡hola! Como has estado….me río siempre al leer tus comentarios, es que son súper divertidos, espontáneos….y muchas cosas mas, que hacen que uno se entusiasme mas en escribir mejor…Arigato..Ah por cierto no hay problema con lo de los jazmines…. (Risas)

Emuma-Chan: ¡hola! Amiga como estas….Gracias por lo de hermoso por lo que escribí de la frase o palabras amorosas que dijo Naruto, es que uno cuando se concentra le salen cosas realmente interesantes………y si están algo calentones el resto……y naruhina también (risas) Arigato

Naruto Uchihamn002: ¡hola! Como estas, Mmm... No me fije si el cap 25 quedo algo corto, solo se que quedo algo intenso, aunque este es mas ligero por así decirlo….y sobre el regalo ya lo aclare aquí, pero uno nuca sabe que se consiga por el camino de la vida ¿no?...arigato y disculpa por la tardanza en subir el capitulo.

Hitaro 245: ¡hola! Hitaro-Kun como estas, se lo que es estar ocupado, lo entiendo a la perfección sino mira lo que me tarde e subir este capitulo….y por cierto que bueno que retomes el fic porque estaba bueno y lo dejaste a medias….quédate tranquilo con esas arpías estoy pensando en que hacer con ellas…. (Risas malvadas), tu sabes los accidentes ocurren (risas) Arigato por todo.

_Susuna:_ ¡hola! Quería amiga como has estado, no sabes lo gratificante que se siente al leer unas palabras de alguien como tu…..Para mi eres una súper escritora y de solo el hecho de seguir mi fic me hace sentir emocionada en pensar que eh mejorado tanto en la trama como en la escritura….quiero seguir subiendo otras historias a parte de esta porque me volví adicta por así llamarlo a la lectura de fic…Arigato por todo.

Kumiko Uzumaki: ¡hola! Querida amiga, Gracias de verdad por tan bonitas palabras, trato de poner algunas cosas lo mas sencillo posible y no me siento poética en realidad, nunca me aventure a escribir poesía ni nada por el estilo y pensé que se leería como algo cursi pero en fin me arriesgue y bueno les gusto mucho…. y me contente mucho por eso….con el resto de personajes trato de mejorar incluyendo algunas cositas poco a poco pero la pareja principal es Naruhina...Arigato por todo.

Angelito: ¡Hola! Bienvenido al Fic, Wow me dejaste súper sorprendida de leer 17 veces la historia….nunca pensé que alguien la leería tanto, y eso me quiere decir que te gusta mucho y eso me enorgullece decirlo porque cuando a mi me gusta una historia tanto la leo una y otra vez y tampoco me cansa de leerla….Arigato

Zapari: ¡hola! Bienvenido al fic… bueno por así decirlo ya que lo llevas leyendo hace mucho, te comento que no pensaba dejar de escribirlo es solo que se complico un poco el factor tiempo pero ya estoy de regreso para seguir escribiendo, no pensaba dejar colgado a mis lectores…..y bueno te digo que no te pierdas el próximo capitulo estará de lujo….

Black Sky 666: ¡hola! Como estas, se que la semana pasada te conectaste por MSN cuando estaba escribiendo parte del capitulo y te comente que lo subiría el jueves, pero por razones de tiempo y una que otra eventualidad salieron tuve que aplazar dicha publicación...pero aquí esta y espero que te guste…Arigato.


	27. Chapter 27

Hola! Este es mi primer FIC espero que sea de agrado de todos ustedes y por favor discúlpenme si lo escribo con errores, espero sus comentarios sean buenos o malos Arigato…

La Historia es Original Mía, pero los personajes Pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

¡Hola! a todos lo que leen la historia, quería pedirles una disculpa por el atraso y a la vez decirles que tengan un excelente año 2010, lleno de muchas Historias excelentes , buenas ideas, mucha seducción y sobre todo que la inspiración siempre nos acompañe para seguir escribiendo Fic…Arigato por todo

Una Fiesta Muy Candente

La joven peliazul solo lo acerco a su cuerpo como tratando de ver como luciría en el y mirar con sorpresa que le quedaba a mitad de su muslo, era extraordinariamente hermoso el color, aparte el modelo, que sus amigas le hacen un pequeño cometario

Te vas a ver muy…………… Sexy

¿Ustedes creen?- Cuestionó la joven peliazul- mientras se veía con el vestido sobrepuesto

¡Claro!!! Es mas pruébatelo a ver como te queda – dijo Sakura - mira que todas sentimos curiosidad.

Si…..comentaron las jóvenes

Esta bien – Respondió Hinata – y con el traje en mano se da la vuelta para subir rápidamente a cambiarse, una vez dentro de la habitación se recuesta contra la puerta al cerrarla abrazando la prenda, se sentía tan emocionada no solo por la ropa sino por la dedicatoria que de solo imaginarse escribiendo a Naruto muy cuidadosamente cada una de sus palabras le hizo sonrojar nuevamente-

Abajo en la cocina se veían muy sorprendidas las jóvenes amigas que hablaban entre si sobre el regalo del joven, jamás les paso por la mente semejante regalo y mucho menos que fuera de ese tipo.

Vaya este Naruto si que tiene buen gusto- decia Ino- mira que comprarle un traje como ese, hasta yo quisiera uno así , nunca pensé que comprara algo tan osado y mucho menos para ella.

Es verdad- decia Sakura- quizás algo un poco mas largo ¿no creen?

Mmm..... a mi me parece perfecto- contesto Temari- el no es de ese tipo de hombres que le gusta ver a la mujer tapada hasta el cuello ¿no?

Tú crees – dijo Tenten sorprendida-

Absolutamente- respondió Temari- además creo que el quiere que sea menos tímida y mucho mas atrevida que al decir este comentario sonrío con picardía.

Tienes razón – dijo sonriendo Ino- no había pensando en eso, seguramente esa fue su idea desde que lo vio, que por cierto ¿donde lo abra visto?

Me imagino que lo vio en una de las tiendas del centro que esta cerca de aquí- respondió Tenten- ¿Ustedes se imaginan las vueltas que tuvo que dar para saber que comprar? Si el es como el resto de hombres que no les gusta ir de tiendas, debió caminar un montón y empieza a reír tras el comentario

Cierto – dijo Sakura- por eso el me llamo tan temprano- comento riendo también- al principio pensé que era Sasuke pero al oír su voz me di cuenta que era el desesperado por saber su talla-

¡Sakura!!!

Puedes venir un momento-se escucho del piso de arriba- Esta se dejo de reír al oír su nombre y volteo en esa dirección notando que no estaba presente para haber escuchado su comentario, así que rápidamente se levanto imaginando que solo necesita algún tipo de ayuda y con cierta curiosidad subió al cuarto y una vez dentro inmediatamente se da cuenta que requería su amiga

Me arias el favor de subirlo – dijo Hinata – con el vestido ya puesto

Si, claro- respondió Sakura- lentamente fue subiéndolo el cierre hasta quedar completamente ajustado a su cuerpo

La joven peliazul al sentir como tallaba perfectamente el vestido a su figura se da la vuelta para ver la reacción de Sakura, ya que sentía una gran curiosidad de ver como lucia en el -

¿Como me veo? – Cuestiono la joven-

Te ves…- Respondió la pelirosa muy sorprendida- Espectacular!!!

¿De verdad?- Cuestiono Hinata-

¡Claro! ¿Porque debería mentirte? – Respondió la pelirosa- ¿OH es que acaso no me crees?

Si…pero- dijo la peliazul-

Ven vamos – dijo Sakura – tomando por el brazo a Hinata la halo de una para bajar con ella para que el resto la vieran-

¿Pero que haces? -Pregunto Hinata-

Ah…esto es para que estés segura de lo que te digo- Respondió La pelirosa- te seguro que la opinión de ellas será exacta a la mía decia mientras bajaban algo rápido por los escalones y voltear en dirección al resto de amigas….

Las jóvenes que estaban a la expectativa de cómo luciría con el puesto…quedaron en total silencio cuando unas pisadas se hicieron presentes para voltear todas a la misma vez quedando sin palabras…

Lo sabia- dijo Temari al verla- sabia que te quedaría perfecto!!!

Si…te ves Sexy – Comento Ino- para ser honesta creo que esa era la intención de Naruto

Eh……quedo algo sonrojada al escuchar a su amiga decir el comentario

Opino lo mismo- dijo Tenten – de hecho no había pensado en la reacción que tendrá Naruto cuando te vea con el puesto o ¿quizás si lo hizo? agrego junto con una sonrisa –

Aunque es algo corto- Comento Sakura- para bailar con el-

Algo, pero no pienses en eso – dijo Tenten- además si el te lo compro, es porque quiere que se lo luzcas ¿no?-

Se oyeron algunas risas de complicidad entre ellas al ver a Hinata con cara de preocupación-

Yo no me preocuparía por lo largo – decia Ino- mas bien, por la parte de arriba que te queda de una manera muy ajustada…

Es que…ustedes saben que yo tengo más de lo normal – decia la peliazul-

Si, eso lo sabemos – Contesto Ino- el que le dará algo va a ser a Naruto cuando te vea, el no pensó en ese detalle, aunque viéndote bien creo que si lo hizo, ya que el modelo es para alguien que tenga con que rellenar la parte de arriba -

Hinata se sonrojo nuevamente ante las bromas… quizás Naruto si pensó en esa posibilidad ya que el mensaje enviado junto al traje daba entender claramente la confirmación de todos esos pensamientos-

¿Creo te falta algo?- dijo Tenten- al observarla bien que es muy importante

¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto intrigada Hinata-

¿Los zapatos?- Contesto la morena- debes comprarte unas sandalias de color plata para que compaginen con el vestido

Es cierto - respondió la peliazul- luego de mirarse sus pies, era lo mas lógico que fuese de ese tipo y sobre todo con algo de tacón-

Entonces tendremos que ir de compras- decia Temari- si queremos tener todo listo para mañana, y no te preocupes por tu imagen que nosotras te arreglaremos para que te veas mucho más radiante el día de tu cumpleaños-

Gracias – dijo Hinata- Luego subió a quitárselo y guardarlo en su caja para la noche siguiente, Pero... ¿Por qué no se lo entrego el mismo? Se decia una vez sola en su habitación, era extraño no saber ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Tampoco la había llamado?

………………..

Naruto en el Cyber estaba mas que ocupado grabando en el Ipod la música que se amoldaba su personalidad, sabia perfectamente que tenia que ser algo especial ya que ella lo era y no podía anexar cualquier otro tipo de música que no compaginara -

……………….

En la villa de los chicos

En la Habitación estos recién se levantaban y bajan a tomar algo de café que monto Neji , mientras el resto veía que podía desayunar la noche anterior había sido larga y con algunos inconvenientes incluidos al ver todos directamente a Sai que por no tener cuidado había dañado la sorpresa…

Sasuke al estar sentado con el resto en la mesa mientras planeaban que hacer ese día, su mente estaba mas sumida en cuidar tanto a Sakura como a la peliazul de esas que andaban por ahí sueltas planeando¿ quien sabe que cosa? Además se lo había prometido a su amigo que cuidaría de ella mientras el no este ¿Que por cierto ya le abra comprado algo? –pensó-

Sai e Neji parecía estar enfocados en una discusión sobre ir o no a la piscina que estaba del otro lado del complejo, por ser un poco mas tranquilo ya que en le playa hay demasiada gente…

Ey Ey- dijo Shikamaru- al joven pelinegro para volverle de su trance, ya que estaba algo distraído

¿Que sucede? – Dijo Sasuke- con sus codos sobre la mesa y sus dedos entre cruzadas sobre su rostro, como meditando algo...

¿Pasa algo ?– Cuestiono Shikamaru- ¿Algún problema? Si no te agrada el sitio por lo menos puedes opinar

No, ninguno - Contesto Sasuke- por mi esta bien-

Bueno por lo menos estamos de acuerdo en algo – contesto Shikamaru- en último caso ya estoy listo!!

Excelente- dijo Neji- en ese caso podremos ir a recogerlas ¿no?

Si – Contesto Shikamaru- además no quiero llegar a mediodía ya que eso seria un problema por la radiación solar de esa hora y no me quisiese quemar de más…

Entiendo- dice Sasuke- y se levanta rumbo a la puerta para retirar a las chicas-

………………..

En la villa de las chicas

Una que otra subió a ponerse el traje de baño, seguramente alguno de ellos bajaría a tomar sol, cosa que aprovecharían al máximo para coger un poco de color ya que el día siguiente estarían ocupadas tanto comprando algunas cosas como arreglándose para la fiesta en la disco.

Un sonido en la entrada distrajo a Sakura que se levanto para abrir y ver que era Sasuke y compañía….

¡Hola! – Dijo enérgica la pelirosa-

¡Hola! – Respondió el pelinegro- ¿nos preguntábamos si quisiesen ir con nosotros a la piscina?

¿A la piscina? – Cuestiono Sakura- claro!! Podemos ir, a parte que no la conocemos todavía

Bien- dijo el pelinegro- en ese caso esperamos por ustedes!!!

No me tardo- decia la pelirosa- subiendo velozmente las escaleras y avisarle al resto para que no tardaran en bajar

Claro todas estuvieron de acuerdo incluyendo a Hinata que decidió ir con ellos ya que eso le ayudaría, no sabia donde estaba y mucho menos a que hora llegaría…quizás se tardaría algo mas de la cuenta para algo mando el presente por otra persona, así que decidió ir con ellos …

Al llegar al sitio estaba lo bastante tranquilo, nada que ver con el ruido y el alboroto de la playa…así que Hinata se acostó a leer un poco donde pegara menos sol, no quería quemarse ya que lucir un vestido tan hermoso con unas marcas en la piel…no se vería muy bien que digamos y sin mas complicaciones solo se dedico a la lectura mientras el resto de sus amigos se lanzaban a la piscina y nadaban en ella

Al transcurrir buena parte del día sin ninguna eventualidad ya que dichos personajes (Amaru-Karin) no aparecieron por ningún lado o por lo menos hasta ese momento, deciden recoger sus cosas y volver a la villa, querían llegar mas temprano para preparar la cena cosa que

Hinata estuvo en total acuerdo, seguramente el abría llegado y tubo que preparar uno de sus ramen instantáneos y no es que fueran malos, es que con semejante regalo ella no podía ser tan descortés en ni siquiera hacerle un buen plato de comida y con esa idea fija regresan

………………………

El joven rubio tras salir del Cyber mas que cansado de escuchar canciones y con un apetito feroz se para en un restauran a pedir algo de comer, aunque era buena la comida como se imagino, sentía que algo faltaba , quizás la compañía de alguien con quien conversar mientras degustaba el platillo o simplemente su mirada… no tardo mucho en terminar , pagar e salir del lugar quería llegar lo mas pronto posible y ver su cara luego de recibido el presente, estaba tan ansioso de verla que no se fijo que guardo el Ipod en su guantera para encender el vehiculo y marcharse del lugar.

…………….

En Konoha

Este Hijo mío es un bueno para nada, mira la hora que es y no llega – decia el viejo Danzou- en la sala de su casa, mientras no dejaba de caminar de aquí para allá estaba muy molesto de que Tobi no llegara aun, seguramente ya sabia de antemano los motivos reales de su tardanza la palabra "compromiso" siempre huye de ellos… pero si querían poner las manos sobre la fortuna Hyuga debía cumplir seriamente con su parte

Tras horas de espera este llega un poco mas alegre de lo normal, su forma de comportarse no era muy caballerosa que digamos, hablaba sin parar todo el tiempo, burlándose a diestra y siniestra de cualquier ser viviente que se metiera por el medio y el sentido responsabilidad lo desconocía por completo

¿Se puede saber donde rayos estabas metido?- Pregunto molesto el viejo- o ¿es que se te olvido que fecha es mañana?

Eh…..- respondió Tobi- no se recordaba en lo mas mínimo, era muy malo para las fechas

Danzou * suspira* con desagrado, las cosas habían funcionado a la perfección desde el incidente del Hotel cosa que perjudico seriamente la reputación de la joven y ni hablar de los problemas internos de la familia por tratar de imponer a Neji como fuera en representación de la empresa, tanto así que dejaron esperar un tiempo para saber que decisión tomar y como viejo al fin aprovecho el momento para acercarse a Hiashi de manera voluntaria, dándole uno que otro consejo y ofrecerle su amistad incondicional para ganar confianza para su próximo paso, que casar a Tobi con Hinata y poder apoderarse de sus empresas por ser la heredera … esta era la oportunidad que siempre busco para poder quitarle todo y ahora viendo el estado en que llego el joven se molesta de una gran manera e que si de verdad quería llegar a convencerle de que Tobi era el mejor pretendiente para su hija

- Hazme el favor y darte un baño en agua fría para que se te pase la borrachera que tienes!!!

Yo me encargare de hablar Hiashi, Y sin decir nada más salio para la mansión Hyuga que al llegar es anunciado y enviado directamente a la biblioteca donde se encontraba sentado en su escritorio

Buenas tardes – dijo Danzou- al pasar a la biblioteca

Bienvenido – Contesto Hiashi- ¿que motivo te trate por aquí? Siempre vas a la empresa, pero rara vez a mi casa

Si, es cierto- respondió el viejo- tenia algo de tiempo sin venir

Pero…siéntate – dijo Hiashi – y ofrecerle algo de tomar

Muchas gracias- contesto Danzou- siempre tan gentil, pero vine a comunicarte algo importante y que quizás te interese mucho

¿Interesarme?- Cuestiono Hiashi- veamos ¿de que se trata?

Veras- dijo el viejo- se que somos conocidos desde hace mucho tiempo y te tengo mucho aprecio tanto a ti como a tu Hija, ya que ambos somos emprendedores en el mundo de los negocios, por lo tanto debemos ser muy cuidadosos en ver con quien se juntan nuestros hijos…tu sabes que por ser jóvenes son mucho mas fáciles de manipular a conveniencia de terceros y nuestras empresas pueden salir afectadas

Entiendo el punto- dijo Hiashi- sabia que venia por el incidente del Hotel con Hinata

Por esa razón- Dijo Danzou- me tome el atrevimiento de llegar hasta acá para decirte que mi hijo esta interesado en Hinata de manera seria

Y creo que es lo más conveniente para ambos…

Hiashi quedo mudo y pensativo, aunque no le desagradaba la idea de ver a Hinata con alguien importante, ya que las empresas de Danzou lo eran, pero estaba la opinión de su Hija –

Se que es algo repentino- Comento Danzou- pero es lo mejor para nuestros hijos y sobre todo nuestras empresas

Te agradezco tu preocupación – contesto Hiashi- pero necesito saber si mi hija esta de acuerdo con esto, como sabrás ella esta de viaje y debe regresar en unos pocos días-

Esta bien- dijo Danzou- por mi no hay problema, podemos esperar una semana mas, ahora si me permites debo regresar a terminar algunas cosas pendientes , pero si me gustaría que lo meditaras mejor y sin decir nada mas se despide educadamente y se va…

Hiashi al quedar totalmente solo, tomo una copa y le puso algo de brandy, necesitaba pensar si era correcto casar a su hija con alguien de su mismo nivel económico, Todo padre siempre quiero lo mejor para sus hijos ...pero al observando el retrato que tenia de su hija siendo aun pequeña encima de su escritorio un recuerdo vino a su mente y abrió su gaveta buscando entre sus cosas una imagen de su viejo amigo ya fallecido que guarda con mucho aprecio y en los momentos mas duros siempre parecía estar presente…Había sido tomada el día del nacimiento de Hinata junto a su pequeño hijo en brazos de la cual se sentía muy orgulloso, cuya foto le hizo sonreír luego de recodar las bromas que le hacia, de que su hijo seria el novio para su amada hija.

Si tan solo no hubieras asistido aquella reunión- se dijo Hiashi- ahora estuvieras vivo y muy molesto por el planteamiento de Damzou, nunca te agrado ese sujeto, quizás veías esto venir ¿no? ….aunque en el fondo –le decia a la foto- creo que tienes razón , debo pensar en los sentimientos de mi hija, ya que por otras cosas le hicieron cometer errores por mi culpa de presionarla a tomar decisiones equivocadas y no quiero verla llorar nunca mas-

……………….

En la villa

Naruto al poco tiempo llego y luego de estacionar fue directamente a ver a Hinata olvidándose del presente que al tocar la puerta nadie abrió, con el rostro algo cansado decide ir a recostarse un rato para luego volver ya que eso de grabar tantas melodías y estar tanto tiempo ante un computador le agoto la vista..

Al estar de regreso Hinata visualiza el vehiculo aparcado, cosa que también notaron el resto de sus amigos que comentaron que era mejor ir a ducharse para luego encontrase en el casa de ellas para hacer la comida… y se dividen cada uno para su casas, todos menos Sasuke e Hinata

¿Tengo que hacer una pequeña cosa primero?- dijo Hinata- luego nos vemos y se dirige rumbo a la dirección del rubio y se detiene un momento sabia que la miraba

¿Te acompaño? – dijo Sasuke- con una media sonrisa, así me dices cual es su habitación ¿Por qué me imagino que sabes cual es?

Si,- respondió algo apenada - quería agradecerle personalmente por el regalo y este era el momento perfecto para hacerlo

Se que se entienden muy bien- decia Sasuke- tratando de romper el silencio mientras caminaban , eso me alegra mucho, lo conozco desde hace tiempo y no es ni la sombra de aquel tonto que conocí , este esta locamente enamorado… creo que eso lo sabes a la perfección ¿no? – Esta asienta con su cabeza – es bueno saber que lo tienes claro!! Y viéndola de reojo le dice me imagino que tu estas en la misma condición que el-

¿Por qué lo dices?- Comento la joven- tratando de desviar la conversación

Es simple- dijo el joven- con una sonrisa retorcida, nunca te eh visto visitar a nadie con tanta determinación…pero no lo tomes a mal mi comentario mas bien cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites…

Eh….Gracias- contesto Hinata- no pensó escuchar a Sasuke decirle esas cosas

Al estar frente a su habitación el joven –dice- hasta aquí te acompaño, creo que el querrá verte a ti mas que a mi

Arigato por acompañarme – dijo ella- no creo que me tarde, solo vengo a decirle lo de la comida

No te preocupes- dijo Sasuke- solo pásenla bien!! Y se da media vuelta y se marcha dejando totalmente roja a la joven

Al tratar de mantener la calma toco con delicadeza la puerta y al no escuchar respuesta, busco la copia de su llave para abrir y entrar con mucho cuidado no quería encontrase con el en paños menores o ¿si? , lo busca por todo el lugar para encontrarlo totalmente rendido en su cama, que se acerco minuciosamente tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y al ver su torso desnudo suspiro un poco, era demasiado tentador tenerlo frente a ella y no poder acariciar su cuerpo atlético, que solo se centro en su rostro a verle dormir pero no antes de marcharse se inclino un poco para aproximarse a su boca y un mechón de su cabello se iba deslizando suavemente por su hombro hasta que cayo sutilmente sobre su cuerpo, rozándole por toda su piel bronceada de manera suave que le hizo sentir al joven un pequeño cosquilleo acompañado de escalofríos , Hinata no se dio cuenta en lo mas mínimo porque había cerrado sus ojos un instante para besarle-

Naruto que empezó a mover una de sus cejas tras la sensación que sentía abrió perezosamente sus ojos para contemplar un color oscuro frente a el y sentir el calor de unos labios tocar los de el, en principio pensó que estaba soñando nuevamente ya que siempre le parecía tan reales sus experiencias que no le dio mucho importancia, pero una humedad en sus labios acompañada de un aroma familiar le hizo abrir sus parpados nuevamente y reconocer de quien se trataba , que responde al beso sutilmente - la joven al sentir que le correspondía se paralizo un poco ya que pensó que estaría dormido y no despertaría… El rubio aun seguía sintiendo su presencia que cerro sus ojos para seguir acariciando sus bocas entre como esperando que de un momento a otro se desvaneciera que subió sus manos con temor a que desapareciera en cualquier instante para tomar su rostro y acercarla un poco mas, tanto que esta perdió el equilibrio cayendo con todo su peso sobre el para darse cuenta que era real

Hinata…. y sin darle oportunidad de contestar se apodero de sus palabras, de su aliento y de su ternura

Era una sensación placentera tenerla encima de el- pensó- mientras besaba su boca con delicadeza que no quería que se terminara mas bien quería alargarlo lo mas posible con muchas de esas pequeñas pero intensas caricias que le daba, pero de un momento a otro se tuvieron que detener para tomar un poco de aliento y sin decirse nada quedaron en completo silencio contemplando el rostro de cada quien

¿Leíste el mensaje?- Pregunto el-

- ella asienta con su cabeza-

El solo cerro sus ojos respirando profundamente como liberando cierta carga que tenia encima, ya que había entendido claramente sus palabras de lo contrario no estaría ahí sobre el y abrió su mirada para detallar sus perladas pupilas que parecían espejos reflejándose en ellos-

La joven solo se armo de valor para separarse un poco de lo contrario no podría hacerlo después, vine a decirte que todos haremos la comida y quería invitarte a que nos acompañaras-

Pues, déjame pensarlo…. Mmm... Veamos ¿que otra cosa más podría hacer? – Decia - acompañada de una mirada un tanto picara

Creo que debemos apurarnos- dijo ella- ya deben estar casi listos, solo se iban a bañar y cambiarse nada mas

Si, todos van – dijo el- eso nos dará un tiempo de 30 minutos ¿Cuántos minutos llevas aquí?

Mmm...….creo que 20 – Respondió algo preocupada-

Entonces tenemos por lo mínimo 10 minutos para….besar tu cuello (con pequeños besos iba sentenciando cada acción que haría) tu cabello, tu rostro, tus labios, tus……y se detiene al escuchar un pequeño gemido por parte de ella –debiéndole - creo que no es suficiente tiempo para amarte por completo, me haría falta por lo menos una noche para recorrer toda tu piel

- Hinata se le paralizo la respiración al escuchar tan atrevidas palabras para repetir ¿toda una noche? -

Si, Mi Niña Luna… pero creo que me equivoque, una noche no es suficiente para mi…mas bien serian interminables Noches con sus días –

¿Noches? ¿Días? – Decia la joven-

¡Claro!!! - Contesto el- Solo falta que me digas que lo deseas, que yo me cupo del resto… Pero ahora tengo que vestirme ya esta cerca de cumplir los 10 minutos que me distes así que si me permites tengo que ponerme una franela.

Si, claro- Dijo ella- moviéndose para un lado, no podía salir de su estado de shock de escuchar de una manera tan natural semejante proposición-

El joven no pudo estar mas nervioso en toda su vida, aunque trato de parecer muy seguro o el simple hecho de despertar con ella encima de el, le hizo despertar ese deseo mayor de no tener que verla partir nuevamente y con una sonrisa le extiende la mano para que la tomara y bajara de la cama donde aun permanecía, que sin dudas la joven agarro para regresar con los demás , no antes enchufo el celular nuevo que se compro para cargar la batería durante la noche como decia en el manual –

Al ir rumbo a la villa esta le comenta que Sasuke la había acompañado hasta su habitación pero que después se retiro, el solo sonrío y dice el motivo real de ¿Por qué? Estuvo tan pendiente de ella ya que se lo había pedido personalmente para que no le pasara nada mientras no estuviera, que al estar tan distraído olvido nuevamente buscar el Ipod y tras llegar a la Casa de las chicas y pasar una noche placida en compañía de todos sus amigos esperando a que fueran las 12 de la noche para cantarle el cumpleaños

.........

Al día siguiente

Esa mañana sonó el móvil de Hinata y esta sin ver quien llamaba contesto-

¡Alo!!

Feliz cumpleaños… Querida Hinata!!

Esta se sentó de golpe en su cama al escuchar su voz – diciendo felizmente- Gracias Papa

¿Como has estado?- pregunto el-

Muy bien - decia alegremente –

Cosa que noto rápidamente su padre, rara vez se le sentía tan feliz luego del incidente, seguramente la brisa del mar le había ayudado mucho –pensó- o ¿que otra cosa pudiera ser? pero estaba mas que complacido en hablar con ella y escucharla sonreír tanto y sobre todo no paraba de comentar lo Hermoso que era el lugar y de lo bien que se sentía en ese lugar … Sabes que tienes una tarjeta para que te compres algo bonito para ti y¿ por cierto que planes tienen para hoy?

En realidad vamos a bailar todos a una disco que esta cerca de aquí- decia Hinata- pero no te preocupes papa, tendremos cuidado

No, por mi esta bien- dijo el- siempre y cuando no beban

Papa!!! Dijo ella- tú sabes que yo no bebo mucho y sobre todo nosotros

Lo se, pero un padre siempre se preocupa

Gracias….Papa, sabes que te quiero mucho

Hiashi al escuchar a su hija no pudo negar que se humedecieron sus ojos y controlar un poco su voz para fingir que le corría una lagrima de felicidad y le contesta- Y yo a ti, diviértanse y cuídense mucho y sin hablar nada mas se despiden...

El resto de sus amigas se levantan con algo de pesadez para variar y de paso tener que ir tiendas eso les consumiría casi todo el día en buscar la zapatilla que combinara con el vestido…luego de ir a pasar horas de tienda en tienda deciden por fin la adecuada y se retiran rápidamente, había que arreglar a Hinata para que quedara hermosa y lógicamente ellas también…

--------------

Los jóvenes solo se fueron a la playa a tomar un poco de sol…. en cambio Naruto antes de salir le mando un mensaje de texto con el siguiente mensaje

Feliz Cumpleaños… Mi Lunita, espero que cumplas muchísimos más, pero con una pequeña condición de que lo celebres exclusivamente junto a mí, nos vemos mas tarde… Un beso - Naruto.- dejando a la peliazul más alegre al leer su mensaje-

Y luego de este mensaje aprovecho para surfear un rato, tenía unos días que había olvidado por completo su otra pasión que era las Olas… y nada como pasar buena parte del día en el mar…

Ya estar entrando la tarde estos se retiran a sus cuartos, tenían que darse un buen baño para quitarse el agua salada, a parte de vestirse, comer algo y estar puntualmente listos para dirigirse a la Discoteca querían quedar en un buen lugar dentro de Akatsuki

----------

En la villa de las chicas

En la Habitación de Hinata se podía notar como Tenten era toda una experta arreglando su largo cabello, lo subió todo para sujetarlo arriba con los palitos cruzándolos para que quedaran firmes, dejando unos pequeños mechones sueltos para que no se hiciese tan grueso la parte de arriba y se fuera a caer, con la ayuda de unas tenazas calentó esos cabellos que sobresalían ondulando cada tira que estaba suelta dejando resaltar el rostro de su amiga… Y ahora fue el turno de Temari e Ino que le maquillaron de manera muy angelical destacando sus ojos con rimel para alargar sus pestañas y se vieran muy profunda su mirada añadiéndole una sombra azul súper clara pero escarchada en ellos para hacerlos mucho mas llamativos y delinear sus finos labios y ponerle un brillo rojizo para resaltar… al estar lista solo faltaba vestirse que Sakura le ayudo a subirlo por sus piernas lentamente hasta ponerse cada tira en sus hombros y esta se acomodo cada parte de su busto para que quedara bien colocados y Sakura cerrarle el traje ahora solo faltaba ponerse las sandalias y lista!!!

Que al verse totalmente arreglada en el espejo quedo impresionada de cómo lucia que llevo sus manos al rostro de la sorpresa de verse tan bien y sus amigas quedaron igual de felices al ver su trabajo terminado, valió la pena tanto esfuerzo pensaron ellas en ver lo bella que se veía y con esa expresión se fueron a terminar de vestir, lo importante de esa noche era que ella disfrutara su momento.

Hinata luego de pasar el shock de mirarse vestida de esa manera se recordó del perfume que había comprado, fue a su maleta y lo busco entre sus cosas y se coloco algunas gotas en su cuello, detrás de sus orejas, en sus muñecas y la parte del centro de su pecho donde dicen que son mas fuertes las palpitaciones para guardar el perfume y sentarse a esperar.

........

Naruto que había llegado y luego de bañarse se dispuso a comer un ramen para luego cepillarse y empezar a vestirse, que escogió unos jeans negros con una camiseta oscura y por encima una camisa blanca de manga larga puesta de manera informal con apenas tres botones abrochados, pero le hacían lucir muy atractivo con ese bronceado, solo faltaba peinarse y ponerse un poco de perfume

Al ir rumbo a buscar a Hinata, estaba algo pensativo de cómo se vería en el que sin darse cuenta llego o quizás haber estado pensando en como luciría en el se le hizo muy corto el trayecto, que apenas llego a estar frente a su puerta toco y espero a ser atendido que al abrir se encontró con Sasuke y los otros llegaron antes que el cosa que le puso a pensar de porque llego de ultimo si ellos eran mas y recordó que antes de subir a bañarse arreglo el jeep colocando la lona en el y luego estuvo indagando por curiosidad de aquel lugar que vio… y luego haberse comunicado con Jiraya pero un sonido que provenía de las escaleras lo distrajo

Que de tan solo ver las blancas y bien formadas piernas bajar por esos escalones de manera pausada, le dejo sin parpadeo alguno, sobre todo al sobresalir la parte de arriba del vestido, le hizo tragar en seco, se veía estupendamente sexy, tanto que no podía articular palabra alguna solo al terminar de ver lo Hermosa que estaba, recostó su cabeza contra la puerta para no caerse

-ya puedes cerrar la boca- dijo Sasuke- o se te empezara a caer la baba, pero este parecía no reaccionar igual seguía con cara de estupido, que tomo otras medidas mas drásticas que darle un codazo

NGH…..se escucho por parte del rubio, que lo volvió de nuevo a la realidad

Vaya hasta que reaccionas- decia Sasuke- con una mueca en su rostro, pensé que te habíamos perdido

Muy gracioso- Contesto Naruto- ya te veré cuando Sakura se ponga algo así y voltea nuevamente en dirección de las escaleras y ver lo Radiante, espectacular que se veía

Hinata…. Esta Muy Hermosa!!!

Gracias….-Contesto algo sonrojada- y lo ve ofrecerle su brazo para irse junto a el, que sin dudas acepto y al estar todos listos salen en dirección a sus vehículos , cosa que Naruto le abrió la puerta para luego cerrar e dirigirse a su lado , una vez dentro del jeep se detuvo un momento para respirar fuertemente, era un poco complicado estar junto a ella vestida tan provocativa y de paso solo que pensó por un instante en raptarla pero al tomar aire profundamente trato de sacar esas locas ideas y partir rumbo para Akatsuki … el trayecto se le hizo una tortura al tratar de no mirarla, era muy difícil no dejar de poner sus ojos en ella pero tendría que poner atención en la vía si no quería tener ningún accidente que la joven se sentía algo nerviosa de que la observara tanto que al llegar al lugar y aparcar el vehiculo este quedo inmóvil un momento, no sabia como una chica tan bella estaba sentado junto a el

¿Te pasa algo?- pregunto la joven-

Si, es que quiero besarte…pero no quiero arruinar tu maquillaje

No importa- dijo ella- yo también quiero que lo hagas

Segura!!

Completamente- contesto ella- si puedo pintarlos de nuevo y si eres tu quien la quite no hay problema….Tac tac tac se oyó de afuera, distrayendo su atención y notar a Neji e Tente que tocaban el vidrio para que bajaron- por lo visto será en otro momento- comento el rubio-

Y abriendo la puerta tomo la mano de Hinata y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta recordó algo y lo saco de su guantera y guardándolo con el se fue caminando junto a ella recibiendo todo tipo de miradas y para que no quedara dudas le dio un pequeño abrazo y besar su mejilla para dejar bien claro que esa bella chica tenia dueño…que al igual que Naruto la joven respondió de la misma forma para que todas supieran que ese chico era propiedad de ella así todos dejaran de mirarles ...una vez dentro del lugar las luces y la música se hicieron presentes dejando poca posibilidad para conversar ya que tenia casi gritar para poder escuchar algo… pero el resto consiguió los sillones en el lugar adecuado, se sientan y empiezan a sacar a bailar en primer lugar a la cumpleañera que era la anfitriona de la fiesta, mientras Naruto solo observaba y sonreía al verla divertirse y tratando de no moverse demasiado para que no se le viera nada.

Sakura se le acerco al rubio para decirle algo pero este no oye absolutamente nada o por lo menos no entendió lo que le dijo

Demonios- se dijo el rubio- ahora no puedo darlo ya que ni me escuchara ¿pero donde podré? De esta noche no pasa… y tras meditar un rato se dice lo tengo!! Solo falta conseguir el momento adecuado para hacerlo – se levanta y se va de repente en dirección al fondo del local

Naruto se metió a escondidas en el baño de chicas, quería sorprenderla apareciendo en el lugar menos indicado, pero era el único donde se podía hablar y ser escuchado, ya que el ruido de la música se lo impedía, quizás pudiera decir algo breve pero mantener una conversación fluida era imposible llevarla acabo...así que se metió en la ultima puerta de las disponibles, estaba mas que seguro que entraría allí en cualquier momento de la noche y mas si el desaparecía de improvisto a parte de apagar el movil para no ser descubierto se sentó a esperar que entrara, solo tenia que estar muy pendientes con las voces para que no se fuera a equivocar , a parte sentía curiosidad de saber que tanto hacen las jóvenes cuando entran en ese lugar y sobre todo que hablaran cuando se van acompañadas…el tiempo transcurría y nada que aparecía ,tenia mas de 1 hora esperando y andaba algo mareado de escuchar todo tipo de conversaciones , chismes, intrigas y muchas otras cosas

Vaya quien lo diría – se decia el rubio- se meten aquí para hablar de nosotros y uno siempre pensando que se van a retocar o algo por el estilo y lo que van es a descuartizar a mas de uno…pobres y se escucha abrir la puerta y una voces se le hacen familiares

¿Como es eso que desapareció?- decia Sakura molesta-

Es que no se donde se metió- dijo Hinata- no lo veo desde mas de 1 hora

No te preocupes- decia Tenten- de seguro debe estar jugándote una broma

No creo, el no me aria esta clase de juegos- Contesto Triste la peliazul- algo le tuvo que haber pasado para que no aparezca, ni siquiera me contesta el celular..

Tranquila- decia Sakura- yo le diré a Sasuke que nos ayude a buscarlo ¡Si!- Esta asienta su cabeza que más podía hacer, sino aguardar a que dieran con su paradero

Naruto del otro lado de la puerta se sentía culpable por estar preocupando a Hinata pero si quería hacer lo pautado tendría que controlarse para no salir antes de lo debido y repitiéndose interiormente, necesito estar con ella por favor váyanse de una vez!!

Pero…. tu Hinata - decia el rubio mentalmente- por favor quedate

Ya esta más tranquila- dijo Tenten-

Si – respondió la peliazul-

Nosotras vamos a buscarlo- decia Sakura-así que no te preocupes, y no vayas a llorar por eso…vamos a salir a conseguirlo de una vez

Esta bien- respondió Hinata- pero solo demen unos minutos que ya salgo ¿si?, quiero estar tranquila cuando saliera, quizás el me este buscando y yo no lo sepa, no quiero que me vea en este estado.

¡No!!!- se dijo el rubio- no te vayas por favor se repetía

Vez, así esta mucho mejor- dijo tenten- ahora solo ten paciencia ya aparecerá.

Si- contesto ella- viendo salir a sus amigas del cuarto de baño, se quedo en total silencio observando a su alrededor que solo había varias puertas abiertas de los diferentes sanitarios, exceptuando uno que estaba cerrado que seguramente estaría dañado… se voltea al espejo y pone sus manos encima del lavamanos tratando de controlar su nerviosismo cerro sus ojos y dar un suspiro fuerte como para liberar cualquier tensión que la envolvía

Naruto al darse cuenta que estaban totalmente solos al no escuchar ruido alguno, abrió con mucho cuidado la compuerta para visualizar directamente la espalda de ella, parecía estar pensando en algo y con mucho cuidado se aproximo para taparle sus ojos y abrazarla fuertemente

La joven al sentir esa presión no estaba segura que es lo que ocurría realmente que entro en pánico y empezó a tratar de soltar su agarre pero era un poco difícil ya que parecía tener mas fueras que ella ¡Suélteme !– decia ella- déjeme ir o gritare!!!

¿Esta segura? - Escucho decir muy bajo en su oreja- ¿Que en verdad eso quieres? –

No me parece gracioso –Contesto ella- no me agradan sus bromas!!

Yo tampoco estoy jugando -decia el seductoramente en su oído- es mas yo quiero…. ¿no?, deseo escucharte gritar…. mi nombre!!!

¿Qué?– dijo ella- tras pensar un instante se da cuenta ¿ese aroma? ¿No puede ser? – se dijo- y un nerviosismo recorrió todo su ser al reconocer al dueño de la voz….Naruto ¿Que….Qué estas haciendo aquí?

Una sonrisa salio del los labios del joven, había sido descubierto así que no tenia mas remedio que quitar sus manos y soltarla para que se volteara a mirarlo

¿Por qué haces esto?- le reprocho ella- no ves que me da temor este tipo de cosas!!

Lo siento- Respondió el- esa no fue mi infección, pero... no tienes porque tener miedo de mi ¿no pienso hacerte daño?

Eso lo se- Contesto ella- pero la forma en que lo hiciste…

Si, es cierto – dijo el- se que me pase un poco la forma de proceder…pero eh querido darte algo que se que esperas desde unos días, pero no conseguía el momento adecuado para ello… suavemente la fue llevando adentro del sanitario para cerrar la puerta tras de si, ahora nadie nos molestara si no hablas muy alto, es mas ni se darán cuenta que estamos aquí-

¿P...pero que te ocurre? – Cuestiono ella- al verle sus ojos que la recorrían por todo su cuerpo, no estaba segura si era buena idea quedarse con el ahí y sin darse cuenta fue retrocediendo quedando atrapada contra la pared

Naruto que la observa detalladamente, tenia muy en claro lo que iba hacer, pero una variante le estaba complicando las cosas "un aroma a lirios lo estaba incitando demasiado" pensó que se estaría volviendo loco de cómo una simple fragancia le parecía tan tentadora para el que instintivamente se acerco a su cuello aspirando su excitante fragancia-

-La joven trato de salir pero sus piernas parecían no responder y sus ideas no eran del todo coherentes, sabia que tenia que irse pero a la misma vez quería estar ahí, era como estar atrapada en una burbuja que por mas que quisiera no podría romper...además consideraba inútil tratar de escapar ya que la tenia arrinconada y solo le quedo relajarse un poco, era mejor esperar a que se explicara pero tenia la leve sensación de que el estaba mucho mas nervioso que ella-

Sabes que hueles muy bien – Decia el- rozando su nariz por todo su cuello, nunca te habías puesto ese perfume ¿te lo pusiste para volverme loco? ¿Por qué si esa era tu idea? ¿Te aseguro que no te equivocaste? o ¿me equivoco?

Eh…..no sabia que responder la joven, no esperaba que le dijera eso… pero en realidad se lo puso para la ocasión por ser especial, además de usarlo únicamente para el ya que recordó las palabras de la vendedora de aquella tienda cuando le menciono tantas cosas interesantes sobre el perfume cuando lo compro que le hizo sonrojar un poco -

¿Porque no contestas? – Cuestionaba el- mientras rozaba ahora sus labios por su cuello ¿acaso estoy en lo cierto? Si es verdad solo házmelo saber que yo te complaceré en lo que me pidas -

- Hinata ya no estaba articulando palabra alguna ya sus pensamientos eran algo confusos derivados por sus calidos roces de sus labios sobre su piel que simplemente le hacia estremecer-

El joven al no oír ninguna respuesta abrió un poco sus ojos, notando claramente que experimentaba un poco de placer pero no iba a dejarlo hasta ese punto ¡no! así que ligo algo mas de locura … suavemente subió su boca dejando infinidad de pequeños besos que iban recorriendo todo su cuello hasta llegar a su rostro e acariciarlo muy sutilmente con sus dedos y parar un instante para ver sus ojos y luego miro sus labios fijamente y tras un segundo volvió a mirar sus ojos , la sentía tan frágil en ese momento al estar tan cerca y muy seguro de que deseaba que la besara sus ojos no podían mentir…tomando la decisión de acercarse lentamente pero solo un poco nada mas ,como si en verdad lo fuera hacer -

-La joven tenia a mil por hora los latidos de su corazón, que hasta cierto punto pensó que no seria capaz de mantenerse en pie si el seguía incitándola de esa manera , tan solo verle aproximarse con ese brillo en sus ojos que eran tan determinantes e insinuantes que cerro instintivamente sus parpados y abrió un poco sus finos labios para experimentar un contacto mayor…Naruto al cortar su distancia mantuvo fija su mirada en ella que al verla ceder al cerrarlos supo perfectamente que estaba a merced suya , que no le impediría en lo mas mínimo a continuar y con una media sonrisa se detuvo justamente sobre su boca dejando solo su aliento chocar con el de ella que al igual que ella estaba cargado de ansiedad por tocar y degustar su sabor -

-Era tan calido sentir su respiración – pensó ella- que no se dio cuenta por cuanto tiempo paso en esa posición, solo sabia que la estaba tentando de una forma inusual, si la iba a besar ¿ porque no lo hacia? eso la dejo contrariada que levanto su mirada, pero al abrir sus ojos se encontró con esos zafiros brillantes observándola - El solo aguardaba que ella le mirara con esos perlados ojos, que al hacerlo acorto nuevamente su distancia y sin desviar su mirada que al estar a milímetros de besarle se detiene al ver que cerraba instintivamente sus parpados nuevamente y eso le hizo salir una pequeña sonrisa traviesa así que cambia la dirección de su boca a una de sus mejillas para tocar suavemente su piel con sus labios, dejándola mucho mas deseosa que antes, quería despertarle una sensación nunca antes vivida…..que fue besando muy despacio su cara hasta llegar cerca de su oreja

¿Te gusta ?- susurro en su oído – esta asienta con su cabeza a duras penas, casi no podía mantenerse en pie, la envolvía de una tal manera que la estaba enloqueciendo con ese pequeño juego – El joven sonrío levemente al notar su respiración acelerarse y sintiendo como estaba empezando a tambalearse y para no dejarla caer , ya que no parara su tortura dirigió una mano a su cintura atrayéndola aun mas contra el y sin dejar de besar su rostro poso su otra mano sobre la de ella y con la punta de los dedos muy delicadamente fue subiendo por todo su brazo dejando pequeñas caricias al pasar que fue alternando con unos movimientos circulares por toda esa piel descubierta … dejándole un sin fin de sensaciones, cosquillas y hasta cierto punto escalofríos…hasta detenerse en su hombro desnudo y con voz seductora dice

¿Tengo algo para ti? quiero… ¿no?, deseo dártelo en este mismo instante

Bastante nerviosa, no sabia que decir ya que ese lugar no era el mas apropiado para ello, pero a esta altura ya no podía negarse a nada y solo atino a preguntar ¿Q…Que cosa?

¿No puedo decírtelo ?– contesto el- ¿es una sorpresa? si te lo dijera, lo arruinaría así que solo tu lo puedes encontrar -

¿Buscarlo? – Cuestiono con asombro ella- ¿Qué debo encontrar? Abriendo los ojos de golpe ya que tendría que buscar su….

No te preocupes – Respondió con voz algo ronca- no tienes que buscar mucho, revisa los bolsillos de mi pantalón que lo tengo guardado para ti….pero debes tratarlo con cuidado ya que es muy susceptible al tacto.

¿Al tacto? – Cuestiono nerviosa la joven – tanto que empezó a mover sus ojos de lado a lado tratando de tranquilizarse y de buscar una posible respuesta, no estaba segura a que se refería Naruto en verdad o ¿si?-

No te asustes – dijo seductoramente- el no va a morderte, solo quiere que lo encuentres nada mas…

P…pero no se… no pudo terminar la frase ya que el coloco su dedo sobre sus labios diciéndole es que no confías en mi!!!

Si- Respondió ella-

¿Entonces? ¿Por qué dudas?- cuestiono el- si no te Hare daño alguno -

E…esta bien ¿empiezo por?– dijo tímidamente la joven- mientras le veía su rostro

Entiendo – respondió el- con una sonrisa seductora, aunque no debería ayudarte, es muy fácil de distinguir así que empieza por los de atrás primero y si no lo consigues continua con los de adelante…te prometo que no te arrepentirás y la dejo tranquila esperando a que empezara a buscar y con la mirada sobre ella estudiaba cada expresión al estar realizando la tarea-

Hinata ante su miedo de tocar mucho mas de lo debido, ya que no era fácil esa situación de meter su mano en un bolsillo que seguramente tocaría mas que tela para ser mas especifica "su trasero" en primer lugar, no podía entender que clase de juego estaba llevando a cabo su rubio, pero a la misma vez tenia gran interés e ganas de hacerlo… Y con esas palabras que menciono, la joven fue lentamente introduciendo primero en la parte de atrás del pantalón tocando muy ligeramente su pompi y darse cuenta que no había nada en el , pero si noto que eran lo bastante firme seguramente era derivado a la practica del surf ya que debería tener buena condición física para estar parado sobre una tabla y manejarla sobre una ola… luego se dirigió al otro para encontrar el celular del joven pero este le dice que no era eso lo que tenia para ella, ahora solo restaba los delanteros la cual le hizo sentirse mucho mas nerviosa de solo pensar que estaría demasiado cerca e inclusive podía tocar otras cosas o ¿eso era lo que buscaba realmente ?

¿Tú crees que el tamaño importe? – pregunto el- cuando la ve algo pensativa

¿Qué? –Respondió ella- incrédulamente

¿Qué si te importa el tamaño?- volvió a decir -Se que nunca te lo pregunte, pero toda chica tiene mucho interés en saber el tamaño y creo que es para que cumpla con sus expectativas ¿cierto?

Eh….La joven sentía que empezaba a sudar ante la pregunta tan insinuante y atrevida, ahora si estaba segura que el quería que tocara su…. ni siguiere podía decirlo mentalmente, ya que un rojo intenso se apodero de su rostro, pero por alguna razón no podía para con su juego, una parte de si quería continuar hasta el final sin importar las consecuencias...

¿No me vas a responder? – Pregunto el- mirando su rostro que cambiaba de tono y percibiendo claramente su indecisión

Ella solo lo miro temblorosa, tenia temor de contestar y cometer algún error…pero ese brillo en su mirada que prácticamente esperaba alguna respuesta y con esa determinación se dejo llevar, cerrando por un instante sus ojos, necesitaba respirar profundamente para relajarse un poco… si el quería que se lo tocara, pues bien aceptaría el reto de cumplir su deseo y fue llevando su mano pausadamente hasta un lado de su pantalón para introducirla en su bolsillo lentamente

Espera!!!! -dijo el suavemente en su oído - haciendo parar repentinamente a la joven – hazlo con cuidado, no quiero que lo rasguñes-

- La joven trago en seco al escucharle decir eso, ahora mas que convencida de lo que Naruto quería en realidad, con tal solo mirar detenidamente sus ojos pudo notar que decia mas que su propia boca y ¿porque negarlo ella lo deseaba tocar? aunque su timidez no le había permitido ejecutar algo tan osado anteriormente… pero en ese momento quizás el menos indicado para ello o ¿si? Ya que nadie los miraba, tampoco tenía ninguna excusa para salir corriendo ¿solo la curiosidad de saber como era sentirlo en su mano? que lentamente fue deslizando sus dedos dentro del bolsillo, percibiendo claramente que le gustaba que le fuese a tocar ya que el solo cerro sus ojos por un momento disfrutando de ese contacto y sentir como se paro su aliento al estar sus dedos casi dentro del bolsillo-

No… te detengas- dijo el temblando- a estas alturas estaba mas que excitado con todo eso, desconociendo si ella estaría igual o en peor condición que el…y su mano que recién había llegado a su hombro desnudo que siguió su recorrido por su cuellos hasta llegar a su pelo y quitar esos palitos que sujetaban su cabello dejándolo caer sobre ellos, le gustaba tanto su sedosidad cuando lo acariciaba… que pensó que ese había sido una de sus mejores locas ideas , al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a su boca y rozar sus tibios labios temblorosos por el deseo contenido de tocarlos que el simple roce le incitaba a mucho mas a continuar…. por un instante no sabia si podría detenerse luego de haberle soltado su melena y tenerla tan cerca demasiado cerca que la mano de su cintura empezó a subir y moverse a punto de tocar algo mas que ropa…

La joven al tocar algo duro y frío se paro con nerviosismo en no saber que diablos era eso!!!

Por lo visto lo conseguiste – dijo el algo frustrado – tratando de parar y frenar sus impulsos de tocar mas de lo debido, abrió sus ojos y noto claramente en su mirada cierto rechazo a lo desconocido para ella, que se aleja un paso diciéndole no te preocupes , puedes sacarlo-

-Y esta dudando un poco en que rayos había tocado!! Metió con miedo su mano agarrando la plana y fría cosa que al tenerla fuera se da cuenta que era un Ipod-

No se si era lo que esperabas – dijo el- ¿por tu reacción creo que no? ¿Pero es lo mejor que puedo darte?

-E….Etto no sabia que decir, no podía creer que le hiciese pensar que era otra cosa todo ese tiempo o ¿era ella la pervertida? Pero al detallar su expresión se sintió más que apenada que no pudo ocultar su vergüenza y bajo su rostro cerrando sus ojos, no podía verle fijamente en ese momento sus pensamientos estaban algo alborotados, pero su instinto la hizo sujetar su camisa-

-Naruto al detallar su rostro se da cuenta de cómo ese fuerte color rojo se apoderaba lentamente de su cara , alejándose un poco sintiéndose algo preocupado por hacer algo tan atrevido, a parte tenia que apaciguar sus impulso de tocarla, besarla con tanta ansiedad, que solo retrocedió un par de pasos temiendo hacer alguna locura…subió su mirada al techo tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera ella ,cerro sus ojos y respiro profundamente aguantando las ganas de irse sobre ella quedando totalmente inmóvil, no quería que saliera huyendo nuevamente-

Al notar su alejamiento la joven abrió sus papados y se encontró con Naruto con su rostro en dirección al techo, aunque tenia los ojos cerrados , supo que se había preocupado y halo un poco su camisa abriendo sin querer uno de los botones, pero el no se da cuenta de ello parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos que fue desabrochando los dos que quedaban para dejarle desabotonada totalmente y ver como una camiseta se ajustaba a su cuerpo... fue acercando muy despacio sus manos sobre sus pectorales e sentir los latidos de su corazón con mucha fuerza acompañada de una respiración fuerte y acelerada- el rubio al sentir la calidez de su cuerpo aproximarse no quiso asustarla y se quedo lo mas tranquilo posible para que no se detuviera, no estaba seguro si podría continuar pero eso cuando volvió a sentir como una mano guarda el Ipod nuevamente en un bolsillo del pantalón.

Hinata ya no pensaba, actuaba nada mas …esta vez no se detendría por ninguna razón , fue aproximándose mas hasta llegar estar pegada a el y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar subió sus manos hasta dejar una detrás de su cabeza y la otra tomar parte de su cuello acercando su boca hasta tocar el lóbulo de su oreja y con sus dientes darle un pequeño mordisco - Esto hizo abrir mas que los ojos al rubio, liberando todos los sentidos retenidos y buscar con impaciencia para sentir ese deseo en sus labios , era como si estuvieran secos por la falta de su humedad que al ser tocados calmaría esa resequedad ,Hinata nunca imagino que ese simple pero erótico mordisco casi le haría perder el control que le quedaba haciéndole salir un gemido al rubio, que si dudar la tomo con fuerza por la cintura atrayéndola violentamente hacia el para besarla con furia sus labios, tanto que le hace dar unos pasos para atrás por el impacto de su cuerpo, chocando contra la otra pared, era tan intenso el contacto al sentir sus roces como excitante, devorándose uno al otro pero a la misma vez tratando de apaciguar el desenfreno despertado en ellos

Sakura al ver que Hinata se estaba tardando más de la cuenta decidió entrar, quizás estaría algo deprimida y llorando, entro llamándola por su nombre

¡Hinata!!!

Estos dos al oír el nombre se separan de inmediato quizás imaginando que fueron descubiertos, era un poco difícil tratar de calmar la respiración por el desenfreno…Hinata trato de calmarse primero debía salir o no sabe si empezarían a buscarla también y eso seria peor pero Naruto coloco una mano sobre el seguro de la puerta impidiéndole que se marchara – Hinata con una mirada llena de brillo y con determinación se aproximo para –decirle- te espero en la pista ya que me debes un baile y con una sonrisa seductora quito el seguro y salio- dejando al rubio algo confuso

-¿Qué rayos significo eso?-

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y se que me tarde un montón y pido disculpas por eso, es que estas fechas es un poco difícil tratar de tener el tiempo disponible para escribir… A parte hoy agradeceré de manera muy corta a mis queridos lectores ya que no tengo el tiempo para agradecer como quisiera ya que el lunes salgo de viaje por una semana y mañana me toca hacer las maletas o sea…. Pero si pienso en ustedes por eso aquí el capitulo quizás algo largo para que cumpla con alguna de sus exigencias "eso espero" y saben me costo muchísimo escribirlo horas de dedicación de madrugadas ya que eran la único momento que tenia, pero esa hora la inspiración no acompaña a casi nadie o será que el cansancio me vencía, bueno en fin….no les quito mas tiempo

Agradeciendo a todos mis Fansfic por leer cada capitulo de mi historia

Etoplow: ¡Hola! Feliz año y gracias leer siempre los capitulos aunque siempre estamos en contacto por msn…

Lennaparis ¡Hola! espero que hayas tenido excelentes fiestas y que este año sea de mucho excito para ti…Saludos ,

Naminaruxtsubaina ¡ hola! Bienvenido al fic e igual espero que tengas un excelente feliz 2010..Arigato por leerme y entiendo la confusion del titulo del fic ….creo que tienes razon disculpa

Kierinahana: ¡hola! Feliz año querida amiga, espero que sea muy prospero y lleno de mucha paz para todos ..saludos

Heero Kusonagi: ¡hola! Feliz año Sergio como has estado, espero que no te hayas olvidado de mi…(risas) gracias por seguir leyendo la historia.

Naruto Uchiha Mn002: ¡hola! Como has estado…y feliz año 2010

Almahuchiha : Hola Feliz año 2010…

Black-sky-666. ¡Hola ¡ feliz año 2010 y como siempre no pude terminarlo a la fecha indicada….sorry

Kenniana ¡hola! Feliz año 2010 querida amiga ahí te subi el capitulo a ver que opinas…saludos

Shinofan: ¡hola! Gracias por opinar tanbien del fic y Feli año 2010.

Kuchiki Rukia 7 : ¡hola! Feliz año amiga y creo haber escuchado de un beso entre Rukia y Ichigo….Saludos

Umiko Kishimoto: Hola ¡ feliz año 2010 y espero complacerte en el proximo capitulo..saludos

Mayura Sakatomo 1: ¡hola feliz año 2010 y lamento la demora...saludos

Myri Weasley28 : ¡hola! Feliz año 2010,por ahí lei un comentario tuyo sobre la entrevista a kishi que fue pura***** no se puede decir(risas)Arigato por todo..

Kumiko Uzumaki: ¡hola! Feliz año 2010 y muchas gracias por darme tantos concejos…Arigato

Emumachan: ¡hola! Feliz Año 2010 y gracias por subir tu capitulo…Arigato

Narutokamikazeuzumaki 1: Bienvenido al fic y disculpa la demora...pero aquí lo tienes y Feliz año 2010


	28. Chapter 28

! Hola! Este es mi primer FIC espero que sea de agrado de todos ustedes y por favor discúlpenme si lo escribo con errores, espero sus comentarios sean buenos o malos Arigato…

La Historia es Original Mía, pero los personajes Pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

Esta Noche….Esta Noche!!!

Sakura al ver que Hinata se estaba tardando más de la cuenta decidió entrar, quizás estaría algo deprimida y llorando, entro llamándola por su nombre

¡Hinata!!!

Estos dos al oír el nombre se separan de inmediato quizás imaginando que fueron descubiertos, era un poco difícil tratar de calmar la respiración por el desenfreno…Hinata trato de calmarse primero debía salir o no sabe si empezarían a buscarla también y eso seria peor pero Naruto coloco una mano sobre el seguro de la puerta impidiéndole que se marchara – Hinata con una mirada llena de brillo y con determinación se aproximo para –decirle- te espero en la pista ya que me debes un baile y con una sonrisa seductora quito el seguro y salio- dejando al rubio algo confuso

¿Qué rayos significo eso?

No sabía a ciencia cierta, ¿porque ella le dijo eso? y sobre todo ¿Como me pide bailar en un momento asi? ¿Es que no ve como me dejo? o ¿solo fue una excusa para huir de mi?-se cuestionaba- Pero ¿no? Ella… respondió diferente a las otras veces, esto fue mucho mas de lo que imagine, ella había superado sus propias expectativas por la forma de reaccionar y sonrío al darse cuenta que había logrado romper una parte de ese muro que siempre le impedía que su dulce Niña llegara un poco mas lejos de lo habitual o simplemente estaba devolviendo la jugada, y si fuese así, quería saber que se traía entre manos-

-La joven tras salir de la puerta algo despeinada, sin color alguno en sus labios y con una cara que decia claramente "culpable" por estar haciendo algo indebido, trato de disimular lo mas que pudo, aunque Sakura era su mejor amiga le dio vergüenza decirle lo que realmente había pasado minutos atrás , así que solo le comento- ya iba a salir …se que me demore un poco - pero la sorpresa de Sakura fue mayor al detallarla completamente y ver que lucia muy diferente a como la había dejado, pero no tuvo el valor de reclamarle solo miro de reojo la puerta del sanitario por donde salio Hinata, que sin dudas le lleno de curiosidad en saber que ocurrió mientras ella no estaba

¡Espera!!

Será mejor que te arregles un poco- dijo Sakura- no querrás que los demás se enteren ¡no crees!!-

-¿Cuenta? ¿De que? –Pregunto algo pálida la joven peliazul- tratando de hacerse la desentendida, ya que sus nervios le podían dejar en evidencia

Ahí… Hinata no te hagas la tonta conmigo, tu sabes a lo que me refiero y señalo directamente a la puerta del baño.

E...Etto...yo…

Tranquila se que te deprimiste y te dio por quitarte el peinado y parte del maquillaje, pero no te preocupes que yo te lo arreglare un poco, así que no te angusties y saco de su bolso un labial con la que le dio vida a sus labios nuevamente, saco un cepillo y peino su larga cabellera para salir mas presentable.

Mucho mejor- dijo la pelirosa-

Gracias….

No tienes porque – dijo Sakura- además no querrás que el te vea así, y no te preocupes, para eso son las amigas-

-Si- Contesto la joven pelizaul- algo apenada no estaba acostumbrada a mentir pero en ese momento tuvo que hacerlo y conjuntamente salieron en dirección a la pista de baile

Naruto pudo respirar por un segundo, ya que si los hubiera descubierto Sakura de seguro los hubiera metido en un grave problema, que llegaría a oídos de Neji y esa no era la idea… Y solo aguardo con paciencia a que salieran para ir tras ella, la curiosidad por saber que significo esa mirada le hizo sentir una sensación poco común, era como si ella le hubiera transmitido a través de sus ojos lo que no pudo continuar y decidido a finiquitar lo que estaba pendiente y con paso firme salio-

……

Fuera de los sanitarios de las chicas se encontraba cerca Shikamaru que ve salir a Hinata con Sakura y las mira pasar de manera diferente a como había llegado al lugar y solo le dio por aguardar unos minutos recostado a la pared…era poco usual que esa chica cambiara de manera tan rápida, no era su estilo-

¿Que ocurre?- pregunto Sasuke- al llegar y ver a shikamaru recostado sobre la pared como pensativo

¿Nada?- respondió Shikamaru-¿solo quiero verificar algo?

Mmm...…. ¿verificar?- dijo algo pensativo Sasuke- con brazos cruzados, si te refieres a Naruto ¿tampoco lo encontré en el baño? ¿Donde se metió ese dobe?

¿Vistes a Hinata? - Comento Shikamaru-

¡No! – Respondio Sasuke- Pero, me imagino que debe estar buscándolo-

Creo que no – respondió Shikamaru- acabo de verla salir , con su pulgar señala la entrada a los sanitarios, pero lo extraño era como lucia…. ¿ya tendrás una idea en donde esta Naruto?

¿Qué?- cuestiono Sasuke- y se volteo con incredulidad a una dirección

Y sin tiempo a decir nada mas ambos ven salir del baño de las chicas al joven rubio con su camisa desabotonada y un tanto apurado a la pista de baile… tanto que ni se dio cuenta que Sasuke y Shikamaru le estaban mirando, este iba con un solo objetivo – entre tanto los otros dos se miran entre si como no creyendo lo que acababan de presenciar

- ¡lo sabia!!- se dijo Shikamaru- acompañado de una mueca

- Esta vez, el muy idiota se aventuro demasiado - dijo Sasuke- pero… ¿se ha vuelto loco? si, Neji lo hubiera visto de seguro se hubiera formado otro problema-

Creo que llego la hora de dejarlos por su cuenta -Comento Shikamaru- ¿No te parece?-

Si, tienes razón – Respondió Sasuke- pero antes vamos a darle un poquito de su propia medicina-

¿Medicina?- Cuestiono Shikamaru- y sonreír tras el comentario, de seguro seria algo cruel -

Sasuke... se voltea de forma inmediata, apresuro el paso para darle alcance y llamarle por su nombre

¡Naruto!!!

Este al escuchar su nombre y sentir que alguien agarraba su hombro se paro volteando de manera rápida… ¿que ocurre? Dijo de manera sorprendida.

-¿No crees que deberías ser mas discreto?- Cuestiono Sasuke- al pararse al lado de este-

¿Por qué dices eso teme?

-No te hagas el estupido…. Solo mírate-

Este se observa … ve que tenia todavía en su poder los palitos de su peinado en una de sus manos, a parte la camisa sin abotonar , despeinado y sobre todo algo sobresalía de uno de sus bolsillos que busco rápidamente sacando el Ipod que ella había guardado justamente antes de morderle su oreja…

¿No se que tramas?- Decia Sasuke- pero debes tener cuidado, Neji puede darse cuenta?

¿De que?- Cuestiono Naruto- ella es mi novia y el lo sabe… ustedes también, así que no entiendo tu preocupación, y guardo el Ipod en su bolsillo de atrás

No seas bakaaa- contesto secamente el pelinegro- además no me refería a eso, y tienes suerte de que fuera Shikamaru y yo, quien te viera salir del baño….

¿Qué?- contesto con sorpresa el rubio- no sabia que ahora te dedicas a vigilar a la gente…teme

Si serás Idiota…te lo digo no por saber que estabas haciendo allí dentro, aunque me lo imagino, pero ese no es el punto y te lo cometo es porque quiero ayudarte, ahora si no te interesa…

¿Ayudarme? - Pregunto el rubio- ¿Como?

Mmm... Tienes curiosidad ¿eh?- dijo pícaramente Sasuke- OK, nosotros nos encargamos de Neji y tu del resto…

Pero…. No entiendo, espera!! – dijo confundido Naruto- pero no recibió respuesta, ya que Sasuke una vez soltado la propuesta le dio la espalda caminando hasta donde estaban los sofás para ir con Sakura dejándolo con la palabra en la boca… pero ¿que diablos les pasa a todos hoy?- se decia- ¿me están tomando el pelo? o ¿Que? -

…………..

Sakura que le comento por el camino a Hinata de que Tenten se había encargado de mantener ocupado a Neji para que no se diera cuenta lo que ocurría y Sai estaba bailando con Ino , por lo tanto ninguno de ellos sabia o no se habían dado cuenta aun… pero Temari estaba enterada de lo que pasaba al igual que shika, y estaban ayudando a buscarlo con mucho cuidado para no levantar sospecha, y mientras buscaban a Naruto, Temari se quedaba en el lugar ike descansando pero en si lo que hacia era cuidar de que no se dieran cuenta…

Si, entiendo -decia Hinata- se preocupo en ese instante de que su primo se pudiera haber enterado y sobre todo si los hubiera visto, aunque el no se había metido mas en su relación. pero en este caso lo mas seguro es que se hubiera formado otro problema que por fortuna no paso…en ese momento sintió que algo tomo su brazo y la llevaba directamente al centro del local, que al girar su rostro se topa con la cara de Sasuke- ( mientras sonaba Memories de Kid Cudi del albun de David Guetta).

¿Acabo de ver a Naruto?- le dice- casi gritándole al oído, y al parecer esta buscándote?

Si…- Contesto ella – acompañada con una expresión, sus latidos se hizo más fuertes al recordar lo ocurrido, y esos pensamientos no le dejaban pensar con claridad y mucho menos después de lo que hizo…

¿Estas Bien?- Pregunto Sasuke- al notar su reacción

-Ella solo asintió…sonrío un poco tratando de ocultar su rostro, no quería que se diera cuenta de que mentía, ya que pensaba en otra cosa-

………………

Aunque el lugar tenia estupenda iluminación, estaba algo oscuro para visualizar correctamente la imagen de alguien, solo se podía detallar cuando cambiaban sin parar las luces por unos tonos mas claros…y fue ahí cuando Naruto se dio cuenta que Sasuke estaba con Hinata bailando. Se sintió algo irritado al ver que se habia adelantado, que se va directamente a ellos, pero… Sasuke se dio cuenta primero y se acerco a Sai que estaba a su lado e intercambio de pareja rápidamente, y cuando Naruto llego ya no vio a Hinata con el, solo un grupo de jóvenes que se movían de un lado para otro, dejándolo algo perdido entre la multitud

Cuando logra encontrarla nuevamente con la mirada y trata de dirigirse a ella, le halan del brazo sorpresivamente, y sin remedio voltea su cara y se encuentra con el rostro de Ino…y para no ser descortés bailo un rato con ella (Sexy Bitch de David Guetta) en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró bailando con Tenten, el cambio fue tan rápido que no se dio ni cuenta siquiera o era el que estaba algo mareado con tanto movimiento a su alrededor…

(I Gotta Feeling de Black Eyed Peas) estaba empezando a sonar desatando la locura colectiva y encontrase ahora con Temari, sabía de antemano que tendría que bailar con ella hasta que soltaran de una vez por todas a Hinata, era como si se la estuvieran escondiendo, impidiéndole que se pudieran conseguir frente a frente.

Bueno llego la hora- dijo Shikamaru- Tenten asienta con la cabeza y va directo a decirle algo al oído mientras Neji bailaba con Hinata , pero este no oye nada , y se voltea directamente a la morena para verla hacerle señas con el dedo para que fuese con ella … Claro esta!! Esa era la estrategia a seguir-

-Neji quedo pensativo un pequeño rato…tratando de analizar que le dijo Tenten , así que se disculpa con su prima y se retira - Hinata pensó que era el momento de buscar a Naruto pero no tuvo el chance ya que Sasuke la volvió agarrar.

¿Paso algo?- pregunto Neji- al ver el rostro de Tenten

Si, Es que…cuando bailaba me dieron unos pisotones - Respondió Tenten- me duelen mucho los pies, creo que los tengo hinchados, no creo poder aguantar estoy demasiado cansada-

¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? – Cuestiono Neji seriamente-

La Verdad, Si- Contesto la morena- pero no quiero dañar la fiesta de Hinata, así que no se lo digas a ella Si…

No te preocupes- dijo Neji – entenderá, solo le diremos a Sai e Ino por si quiere venir, ya que ellos vinieron con nosotros y se que le deben de doler sus pies no esta acostumbrado a este tipo de trotes y mucho menos con Ino. Al conseguirles le comenta la situación en que se encontraban y sin problema gustosamente aceptaron ya que Ino vio como Tenten le guiñaba un ojo y esta solo le siguió la corriente -

¿Para donde van? –pregunto Shikamaru- que estaba en compañía de Sakura y tratando de verse sorprendido

Me llevo a Tenten- dijo Neji- la pisaron y esta algo cansada al igual que Ino y por supuesto Sai no se queda atrás-

Que problemático- dijo shikamaru- pasar eso justo en el cumpleaños de Hinata

No hay problema nosotros le haremos compañía... Contesto Sakura

Para decir verdad- shikamaru con un bostezo dice – tengo sueño, creo que debería irme con ustedes-

- Ni se te ocurra- Comento Sakura- Temari no te dejaría ir ni loca -

Si, tienes razón - Respondió el ojiblanco- además ustedes están con Sasuke ¿no?

Si- Contesto la pelirosa-

Es cierto- Contesto aburrido shikamaru – suspira…no te preocupes, are mi mayor esfuerzo, pueden irse, que nosotros les avisaremos que se fueron-

Esta bien- respondió Neji- que se diviertan y se marchan, Dejando a Sakura y Shikamaru -

Sasuke que mantenía ocupada a Hinata nota como un plan tan simple estaba dando resultado, y solo faltaba dejar a ese par completamente solos en la discoteca

Acompáñame -dijo Shikamaru- tomando de la mano a la pelirosa para acercarse a Sasuke e intercambiar de pareja, y ahora que tenia a Hinata, la aparta de la pista a un sitio donde pudiera oír y decirle lo siguiente- se que es tu cumpleaños y esto es algo problemático pero tenemos que irnos-

¿Irnos?- Pregunto extrañada Hinata- ¿porque?

Shikamaru solo cruzo los brazos y bajo su mirada, no quería que se diera cuenta de la sonrisa maliciosa que tenia en su rostro- si, tenemos que irnos repitió- pero no te preocupes Naruto se quedara contigo!!!

-Quedo en shock la joven por el comentario, y un ardor inundo todo su rostro, que por suerte pudo ocultar por la oscuridad del local, era el momento que había esperado para estar con el -

-Además ni siquiera han bailado - decia Shikamaru- y no nos parece justo que el no comparta contigo en este día tan especial para ti-

Si... Contesto ella

Bueno, Hinata …que se diviertan, yo tengo que ir por Temari , Sasuke e Sakura que me deben estar esperando ya que el resto ya se fueron- dicho esto se retira en busca de la rubia que seguramente lo estaría esperando con los demás para salir del lugar-

Sasuke se acerco con Sakura donde estaba bailando Naruto –con un gesto dice- es hora de irnos Temari-

! Tan pronto!!- exclamo la rubia-

Si – Contesto secamente Sasuke-

Lastima – dijo picadamente la rubia- y se despide del rubio con un beso en la mejilla-

Quedo tan confundido- Naruto- que no comprendió ¿porque se estaban despidiendo? ¿Si ni siquiera había podido bailar con ella? Y se aproximo a Sasuke con gestos como diciendo ¿Por qué nos vamos? , Sasuke camino hacia una dirección donde le pudiera escuchar y se le aproxima- diciendo- Baka…lo que hagas de ahora en adelante no es de nuestra incumbencia, así que ya no tienes necesidad de esconderte en los sanitarios…

¿Qué?…la expresión de Naruto era de tal sorpresa por oírle decir eso y al observar a los demás se da cuenta realmente del significado de sus palabras, que solo pudo sonreír un poco en pensar que la tendría toda la noche para el solo-

¿Una cosa?- dijo Sasuke-

¿Si?- Contesto Naruto-

¿Se precavido?- dijo Sasuke- y ni una sola palabra de esto a Sai, el es muy boca floja y pudiera meternos en líos con Neji

Descuida...lo seré – Respondió el Rubio- y no te preocupes que por mi, el no se enterara.

Mas te vale - dijo el pelinegro- solo espero cuando necesitemos algún favor tuyo nos respondas de la misma manera...

Cuenten con eso… dijo el rubio

Ah… no se te olvide avisarme cuando lleguen para darle un ojo a Neji, como te abras dado cuenta, el cree que estamos aquí con ustedes

Teme…. ¿porque haces esto?

La verdad no se - Respondió el pelinegro- o quizás es que no me gustaría volverte a ver con esa cara salir de un Sanitario… y se le sale una carcajada de risa al decir eso.

Muy gracioso – dijo Naruto-

Bueno, ahora si me voy…recuerda lo que te dije se precavido!!!

Si, si ya entendí…decia Naruto- despidiendose para buscar a Hinata

-Hinata que estaba nuevamente en la pista tratando de hallar a Naruto, quería bailar con el, pero no lo veía por ningún lado- En cambio Naruto se había vuelto a meter entre la multitud que danzaba, y detallando cada rostro al pasar buscando uno en especifico hasta que la ve parada ahí….y pasando de largo brindándole una media sonrisa cuando ella levanto la vista hacia el ,pero no se detuvo, el siguió unos cuantos pasos mas hasta quedar en la misma dirección que diera a ella, quería contemplarla por completo- Hinata con una mirada cautivadora se detiene un segundo , al verle pasar, que parecía que lo estuviera viendo caminar en cámara lenta y sus miradas chocaron entre si …. Y una oscuridad total abarco el lugar, siguiendo tras el silencio repentino un juego de láser y una melodía de un piano empezaba aparecer...

(Aquí les dejo la canción ya traducida en español, así que por favor búsquenla en youtube es necesario para la atmosfera de este par de dos)...

**When love takes over - Kelly Rowland & David Guetta**

**Hinata que se quedo quieta mientras los láser se adueñaban del lugar, visualizando como su figura cambiaba los tonos, hasta que una claridad apareció estallando un juego de luces y ver claramente el rostro del Naruto a unos pocos pasos de distancia, y con paso firme se fue acercando lentamente con su mirada fija en sus ojos, mientras empezaba la letra de la canción**

Es difícil, siempre lo es  
siempre es así,  
sientes lo largo que es el camino, para llegar a esto,  
me preguntó si se nota**  
**

**Naruto solo podía sentir los latidos con mayor intensidad, nunca la había visto observarle de esa manera, y ahora sentir sus ojos tan cautivantes encima de el, le hizo percibir una atracción mayor…Ella solo se detuvo cuando estuvo al frente de el y sus manos fueron directamente a parar en sus Pectorales e acariciarles , sin quitar la vista a esas esferas azules, le fue dando la vuelta alrededor suyo , y con una de sus manos rozaba delicadamente su cuerpo- el solo la seguía con la mirada ya que la emoción de sentir como tocaba su cuerpo era indescriptible, pero tratando de seguirla hasta donde su cuello se lo permitiera ya que no podía girarlo 360ª , volteo rápidamente a la otra dirección, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima…era como un imán que le atraía cada vez mas, y al sentir como sus ojos se abrieron aun mas por la impresión al notar como su mano pasaba tocando lentamente su trasero, trago con dificultad la saliva….**

Y ahora bajo el agua  
puedo respirar,  
nunca me sentí tan bien  
porque puedo sentir como viene hacia mí,  
si pudiera, me gustaría que no terminara**.**

**  
Al verla de frente se pregunto ¿desde cuando se había vuelto tan sensual?, si con solo acariciarle un poco lo puso realmente nervioso, no se ****Quería ni maginar si continuaba con su seducción, lo que pudiera ocurrir… pero en vez de ella detenerse parecía querer algo más…**

**  
**Cuando el amor se impone, Yeah (si)  
sabes que no puedes negarlo,  
cuando el amor se impone, Yeah (si)  
porque está noche hay algo aquí

**El solo la miro e instintivamente le tomo por su cintura suavemente y la atrajo hacia el, tanto que sus cuerpos quedaron muy unidos, y sin poder controlarse bajo su mano sutilmente por toda su espalda hasta llegar al final y detenerse en su derrier, que al no percibir rechazo alguno por parte de ella, le acaricio también , y no solo eso ,el abrió mucho mas su mano para abarcar mas el contacto y con un fuerte movimiento la aproximo mucho mas a su pelvis, quería que sintiera el mas mínimo roce al moverse…**

**  
**Dame un motivo, tengo que saberlo  
¿lo sientes tú también?  
¿No ves que estoy completamente sola?  
Y esta vez tú tienes la culpa

**  
Aunque ella siempre se había comportado de manera distinta, esta vez se dejo llevar, no sabia si era su mirada, su aliento, su calor…lo cierto era que ese pequeño juego que le hizo con el Ipod tendría consecuencias, además ¿como detenerse? ¿Si sabia muy bien como moverse? El solo echo de rozar sus cuerpos cuando baila de un lado al otro pausadamente al ritmo de la canción, le hacia perder la cabeza…**

**  
**De que te busque para que tomes mi mano,  
siento que podría caer  
ahora sé encantador conmigo,  
como sé que puedes serlo,  
o podríamos echarlo todo a perder

**Naruto que conocía a la perfección la canción, empezó acelerar sus movimientos en sus caderas de manera muy sensual para que ella pudiera notar el ritmo a seguir y a la vez disfrutara el momento… ¿puedes sentirlo?- dijo el- al acercarse a su oído- aunque el sonido era alto pudo entender claramente lo que le dijo, Si- le respondió ella-, claro ella podía sentir fuertemente la excitación del joven…**

**  
**Cuando el amor se impone, Yeah (sí)  
sabes que no puedes negarlo,  
cuando el amor se impone, Yeah (sí)  
porque está noche hay algo aquí

**-No sabían si era la música mas apropiada para bailar, pero nunca pudo ser mejor indirecta de lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos esa noche, y de solo escuchar una y otra vez**

Esta noche, esta noche, esta noche, esta noche, esta noche,  
esta noche, esta noche, esta noche, esta noche, esta noche,

**Una fuerte emoción les envolvió, sus sentidos ya estaban a flor de piel, sintiendo la necesidad de acariciarse mas intensamente ¿porque en verdad? ¿Esa noche? Era la mas apropiada para ello…Naruto decidido a tomar las riendas del asunto, la fue bajando con movimientos mucho mas que envolventes alrededor de sus partes mas intimas, despertando aun mas sus sentidos que le impedía poder detenerse y subiendo de la misma forma pero mucho mas rápido tocando sus cuerpo, el deseo fue mas que claro al terminar con el movimiento, tanto que le costaba mantener su respiración de forma relajada sobre ella…**

**  
**No dejaré de amarte, es verdad,  
Porque quiero que me salga bien conmigo...

**A este punto ambos se miran y el joven tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso con intensidad en medio de todos, la poca luz y el intercambio de colores entre ellos, servia como camuflaje que a nadie parecía importar o notar lo que hacían**

**  
**Cuando el amor se impone...  
Cuando el amor se impone  
Cuando el amor se impone  
Cuando el amor se impone  
Cuando el amor se impone  
Cuando el amor se impone

**al separar sus labios luego de besarse, no podían alejar sus ojos el uno del otro y una pregunta salio de la nada- ¿ nos vamos?- dijo el -con sus manos todavía en su rostro y algo temblorosa por el deseo...**

Se impone, se impone, se impone, se impone, se impone,  
se impone, se impone, se impone, se impone, se impone,

**Si-…le respondió ella- Este quedo mas sorprendido aun, tanto que pareció mas desconcertado todavía- Hinata solo subió su mano y acaricio su rostro con tanta ternura que no volvió a dudar siquiera y le suelta su rostro para tomar su mano y salir de allí**

**  
**Cuando el amor se impone, Yeah (sí),  
sabes que no puedes negarlo,  
cuando el amor se impone, Yeah (sí),  
porque esta noche hay algo aquí

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo y espero que haya sido del agrado de todos ustedes, que de mi parte pongo todo el empeño en conseguir que así sea…Y solo espero no decepcionar a nadie para el próximo. Y no quiero que se preocupen por mi tardanza, que no es por la falta de ideas, ya que siempre tengo cosas en mente… aunque sean pervertidas muchas de ellas, y ¿Por qué digo esto? Simple mientras ustedes están leyendo este capitulo yo ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente, ya que lo subiere antes de lo esperado y solo pido que de verdad logre escribirla en el papel como lo tengo en mi mente.

- A todos mis lectores que me respondieron y el resto que leen el Fic … Espero que tengan un feliz año 2010 lleno de prosperidad, paz, amor y sobre todo que sus deseos se hagan realidad-

En relación de la entrevista de Kishimoto, debería darle vergüenza decir algo así de los fans de Naruhina, si gracias a nosotros es que su Manga tiene éxito… y sobre todo todos los que aquí escribimos fic le damos muchísimas ideas de cómo debería llevar correctamente una relación afectiva, o sea noviazgo (risas ) … Ah y por cierto me da igual que Kishi ponga a Sakura de heroína ( ni que fuera una droga) y mate a todos los akatsuki , con tal que Naruto este enamorado de Hinata… eso no mas, y claro esta a ver si pone algo de lemon aunque sea subliminal. Jejejejeje (rayos que ideas tengo).

Agradeciendo a todas las personas que leen mi fic, aunque no me den sus comentarios pero igual, se toman su tiempo en ver como evoluciona el capitulo...

A mis queridos Fansfic

**Kierinahana****: **¡Hola! Como has estado, solo te comento que Danzou volverá aparecer creando un poco de caos en la historia, y Naruto puede que se tranquilice a partir de ahora…o quien sabe.(risas), Arigato

**Mazzi-Chan****: **¡hola! Que bueno que te emociono la escena del sanitario, te juro que cada vez que pensaba en escribirla moría de la risa… ya que el tenia muy malas intenciones y bueno sobre tu pregunta, tendrás que esperar un poco para saber como llegara a Konoha…Arigato y Saludos

**Cleo-656****:** ¡Hola! La verdad quería sorprender a mis lectores con la escena, que al parecer así fue y quien no pensaría en eso si estas en un ambiente como ese... Arigato por leer

**Hitaro-245****: ¡**hola! Como has estado, tiempo sin saber de ti! no te preocupes yo entiendo que a veces hay diferentes variantes que le impiden a uno estar al día con la lectura, y muchas gracias por tu comentario y sobre todo creo que fuiste el único que detallo bien lo que Hinata le había dado a entender que ni el mismo Naruto lo noto… (Risas) y diciéndote mil gracias por leer mi historia. (Si quieres mi correo pásame un mensaje a la cuenta y te lo mando)

**Etolplow-Kun**: ¡hola! Amigo como estas, se que estas un poquito enfermito, pero descuida ya estarás mejor y sobre todo gracias por estar siempre en contacto…

**Almahuchiha**: ¡hola! Rayos….que rápido lees, ya que pasaste de volada (risas) y aunque te dio tiempo de reír, je jeje es broma...Gracias por tu comentario…

**Myri Weasley 28**: ¡hola! Querida amiga, no sabes el ataque de risa que me dio cuando leí lo del extintor, y si Naruto lo hizo con toda la mala intención del mundo, recuerda que el la sentencio cuando despertó de aquel sueño…te acuerdas! Y sabes Sasuke siempre tiene ese tipo de comentarios… Arigato

**Lenna Paris****: **¡hola! Amiga, como estas…gracias por el comentario ese danzou es un desgraciado H.P. y uso ese termino ya que en los próximos capítulos saldrá algunas verdades ocultas, y la escena de doble sentido fue escrita con toda la mala intención de que pensaran igual que Hinata otra cosa Oops..(Risas) Arigato por leer y enviarme tu mensaje.

**Susuna**: ¡hola! Querida amiga, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, aunque la verdad me pase de la raya en lo largo, siempre trato de poner sentimientos para desarrollar el romance y no ser únicamente relaciones sexuales… por eso hago tanto hincapié en algunas escenas, y no creo que sea una excelente escritora, tengo mucho que aprender todavía que en primer lugar seria leer, aunque te parezca extraño nunca me llamo la atención leer novelas y cosas así, hasta que apareció la pareja Naruhina… Pero muy agradecida por tus palabras de verdad que si!!

**Kenniana:**¡hola! …(risas), yo no se porque puse a Sakura, aunque creo que Kishi tiene la culpa… creo que en este capitulo no deje nada de intriga, ya que paso lo que tenia que pasar... y lamento la demora, pero cuando tienes que concentrarte en ciertas cosas no lo puedes hacer de un momento a otro ya que tienes que mirar bien los pequeños detalles, Pero mil gracias por leer mi fic.

**Lovely Charlote****: **¡hola! …creo que me sentí algo presionada por tu comentario (risas), pero tenia que salir de viaje y al llegar empecé a trabajar y bueno, hay esta el motivo de la demora en subirlo, pero se te agradece tu insistencia je jeje….Arigato

**Naminaruxtsubaina**: ¡hola! Gracias por entender que a veces se necesita tiempo para poder desarrollar bien una idea, aunque a veces parece sencillo pensarlo, pero cuando lo llevas al papel te vuelves un lío…y Arigato por leer mi historia y espero no defraudar a nadie.

**Heero Kusonagi****: **¡hola! Sergio… que bueno que no te olvidaste de mi, se que estuve un tiempito desconectada de los fic pero eh vuelto…en relación a tu comentario lo volví a nombrar ya que hay un pequeño incidente que todos parecen olvidar y trato de poner las pequeñas pistas a ver si alguien lo capta. Ahí te dejo eso!!!

**Umiko Kishimoto****: **¡hola! Amiga como has estado, me alegro mucho cuando alguien me comenta que le encanta el fic, ya que lo escribo para todos ustedes, y sobre todo trato de poner mi mayor empeño algunas cosas para que resulte interesante…por eso ahí ciertas escenas subidas de tono je jeje…Arigato por tu comentario…

**Emuma-Chan:**¡hola! Amiga como estas, que bueno que te gusto lo que hicieron en ese sanitario al muy estilo (caramelos de cianuro), claro no llegaron a tanto… Aunque no se me ocurrió la idea antes, sino ahora que te estoy escribiendo el comentario Rayos!! Bueno ya esta escrito… mentira nada tiene que ver la canción con el Ipod, solo te lo comente porque me llego de pronto una cosa así a mi cabeza… (Risas) dios que pervertida me estoy poniendo!! (Al que le interese saber lo que estoy hablando con Emuma, es un grupo muy conocido llamado- Caramelos de Cianuro y la canción se llama Sanitarios) por si les entereza escucharla…

**Kumiko Uzumaki**: ¡hola! Amiga…la verdad uno se ríe por leer una situación como esa le pasara a Hinata, y por supuesto el lo hizo con toda la mala intención del mundo, acuérdate que el la sentencio el día que despertó de aquel sueño erótico que tuvo con ella, y aunque a veces pongo escenas mas atrevidas trato de no pasarme de la raya con ellas…aunque a veces me tienta poner una (risas)… Y tu comentario sobre casar obligada a Hinata como en tu fic o el de Etoplow, solo es casualidad ya que la idea esta desde el principio en mi mente y no por otras cosas.. Pero agradezco como siempre tus observaciones. Arigato por seguir la historia.

**Kuchiki Rukia 7****: **¡hola! Amiga como estas!! Pues si la verdad que Hinata se soltó el moño y madre mía lo que tenia en mente una completa pervertida si señor... y si creo que hará falta un extintor (risas) Arigato.

**Black-sky-666**: ¡hola! Amiga, No te preocupes si eres la primera o la ultima, lo importante es que te guste, se que a veces me gustaría poder escribir mucho mejor y me esfuerzo mucho en ello… y como buen signo de tierra (virgo) soy exigente conmigo misma. Por eso agradezco tus palabras. Y mil gracias por seguir la historia


	29. Chapter 29

! Hola! Este es mi primer FIC espero que sea de agrado de todos ustedes y por favor discúlpenme si lo escribo con errores, espero sus comentarios sean buenos o malos Arigato…

La Historia es Original Mía, pero los personajes Pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

Un gran Honor

Shikamaru al igual que Sasuke iban pensativos, ya que no sabían donde Irian, no podían llegar de repente a la villa ya que Neji inmediatamente se darían cuenta, ni tampoco podían quedarse en la disco… tras pensar un instante mientras salían del lugar se dan cuenta con solo verlas que lo mejor fuese dar un paseo bajo la luz de la luna por la playa y quedarse un buen rato a conversar y a otras cosas…

…………….

**En la Discoteca**

La poca visibilidad del lugar juntando con los destellos de luces y el ruido de la música no impedía conseguir la dirección de la salida …Se sentía tan hechizado por su ternura cada vez que volteaba y encaraba su hermosa cara , que por un instante no creyó que estuviera sucediendo en realidad, que era solo otro sueño mas. Pero un pisotón de alguien lo hizo volver a la realidad de que era cierto.

El jamás se imagino que viviría en ese momento una felicidad tan grande, y de era experimentar con gran intensidad todos esos sentimientos que llevaba consigo desde que la conoció y con su mano entrelazada en la suya la llevo fuera del local hasta estar nuevamente frente al jeep, se detiene por un segundo al estar frente a su puerta, quería verificar si no había cambiado de opinión, y al verla directamente a sus ojos supo de inmediato la respuesta. Aun sin decir absolutamente nada, expresaban tanto que las palabras sobraban….es que era tan profunda y cristalina que podía jurar que le traspasaba el alma, que sintió un escalofrío recorrerle su espalda. Pero una sonrisa espontánea surgió entre ellos llena de complicidad que basto para abrir la puerta y dejarla entrar, estaba tan conectado que no podía distinguir alguna otra cosa ya que su corazón parecía estallar dentro de el.

Estaba seguro que esta vez…no había nada ni nadie que les impidiera esa noche ser uno solo. Y cerrando su puerta como quien encierra un tesoro que guarda con mucho recelo se retira a su lugar y al entrar saco de su bolsillo el Ipod , apaga su celular y lo guarda en la guantera del jeep, quedando únicamente con lo necesario , su billetera así que enciende el vehiculo con un solo rumbo fijo el amor…

No había preguntas tampoco respuestas, solo el destino se encargaría de llevarles a un paradero incierto… Naruto sabia que a la hora de amar no debía pensar en ningún obstáculo, solo dejar fluir los más bellos y puros sentimientos. Que se daban cada vez que sus miradas chocaban y sin darse cuenta habían llegado al lugar donde por primera vez la vio...

¿Dónde estamos?...pregunto ella

- El solo sonrío para si y volteando su rostro para encarar sus ojos – responde - Este es el lugar donde te vi. Por primera vez….

P…pero Naruto ¿nunca eh estado aquí?

Si, lo se – respondió el-

.

.

¿?.....Quedo confundida, el sabia que no había estado ahí ¿entonces porque esa seguridad? Si ni siquiera le nombro alguna vez. Sin saber que decir se quedo callada-

-¿Recuerdas el sueño que tuve cuando estuvimos en la playa?-

Si… dijo ella

Bueno, es aquí donde estábamos…

-¿Aquí?... respondió ella- con sus ojos expreso tal asombro que la dejo sin parpadear unos segundos, ahora entendía perfectamente -

Apago el vehiculo y se gira a ella – diciendo- necesito retirar algo, aguarda aquí un momento y se baja en dirección al lobby… al rato lo ve regresar con lo prescindible, una llave que dejaba entrar no solo a una cabaña sino a un sin fin de emociones y sentimientos, como quien se dirige a una dimensión desconocida. Y parten directamente a buscar la asignada. Al estar frente a la puerta apago el motor, Percibiendo un silencio total que si ponían atención lograrían escuchar los latidos fuertes de sus corazones

Aunque no pareciera Naruto tenia los nervios al máximo ¿no porque no supiera que hacer? Sino estaba con la mujer de su vida, aparte debía ser extremadamente cuidadoso para no arruinar el momento con malos recuerdos. Así que bajo inmediatamente dirigiéndose caballerosamente abrir su puerta para extenderle su mano ayudándola a bajar - quedo tan impresionada observando la entrada a la cabaña que quedo estática dejando al rubio cerrar la puerta tras de ella. Era tan extraño describir todos los sentimientos que tenia en ese momento pero algo le hizo reaccionar y volver a la realidad... no era otra cosa que los brazos fuertes de el, que la levantaban totalmente del piso para ingresar en ella como lo haría cualquier pareja recién cazada que entra a su morada por primera vez..

-El rostro de ella empezó a enrojecerse cuando entraron al dormitorio, sabia que esta vez ocurriría todo y necesitaba serenarse buscando la excusa más coherente

Naruto me darías un minuto…

¡Claro!... los que necesites y la bajo con cuidado

Gracias…. Y se va directo al tocador

Sabia que ella de seguro necesitaría relajar sus pensamientos al igual que el, y por nada del mundo permitiría que algo tan pequeño fuera a dañar la magia de esa noche, ¿no había porque apresurar las cosas? Si, tenían toda la noche para ello… que se quito sus zapatos y se acostó sobre la cama un segundo visualizando el lugar y los ventanales…

Parecía tonto, pero la espera le hizo sentir un calor sofocante y nada como una corriente de aire fresco para enfriar sus pensamientos ya que los tenia algo alborotados para variar y si quería conseguir el control de si mismo para enfocarse en lo que tenia que hacer, así que se levanto y los abrió de par en par, saliendo al exterior y sentir la suave brisa sobre su cara…

- Hinata al entrar al tocador, cerro dando un gran suspiro, temblaba de pies a cabeza sus nervios parecían querer dominarla pero ¿no había motivo? ¿El no le haría daño ? y se da cuenta que ese temor que experimentaba era a lo desconocido, con solo recordar sus ojos cuando le miraba con tanto amor , la hizo serenarse, sintiendo un gran alivio en su interior que da un respiro profundo para conseguir tener la fuerza necesaria para voltearse a la puerta y sujetar la manilla con determinación y salir encontrándose a Naruto parado afuera junto al viento, en compañía de la luz de la luna… no quería pensar en nada mas que fuese el y para sorprenderlo se quito sus sandalias y a paso lento se fue aproximando para abrazarlo

Naruto…. –dijo suavemente- con una leve risa que se le escapo de sus labios

No podía negar que tenía nervios y a la vez ganas de comérselo a besos, pero era mejor empezar despacio y en algo que tuviera ventaja. Y en ese momento no era otra cosa que la parte de atrás de su cuello, estaba tan cerca y de seguro no lo esperaría, así que solo le toco delicadamente con sus labios…

-Un sobresalto noto, al parecer lo agarro desprevenido- .

El sujeto una de sus manos al tenerlas alrededor suyo para besarla con delicadeza y girando con rapidez… había logrado sorprenderla por su acción repentina y la brisa se hizo cada vez mas fuerte, tanto que ahora el viento fue quien los sorprendió a ellos , interponiéndose entre los dos , ocultando sus labios entre sus largos y oscuros cabellos. Sutilmente el se encargo de quitarlos y no solo eso, tocaba suavemente su rostro con sus dedos y a la misma vez iba despertando pequeñas sensaciones con ellas - Hinata con cada caricia podía jurar estar alcanzando el mismo cielo o ¿eran los efectos de una noche especial? Tanto, que el se fue adueñando cada vez mas de su cuello y no pudo evitar una pequeña risita…

Le hacia cosquillas!!! Y le sintió detenerse un segundo. Para luego seguir con sus besos, subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a su boca.-

-Naruto con ambas manos quito el resto de cabellos de su delicado rostro y empezó a saborear pausadamente cada parte de su boca con tanta ternura y devoción una y otra vez recorría cada milímetro de ellos. Que sus manos fueron bajando hasta quedar en su cuello, ahora sus movimientos eran sincronizados, tanto en sus labios como en su piel, sus dedos eran guiados con tal destreza que cada minima acción que ejecutaran le envolvían a juntar aun mas sus labios y profundizar un contacto mayor… en ese instante, se detiene dejando totalmente inmóviles sus labios uno sobre el otro y abriendo sus ojos para verla directamente.-

Naruto……. soltó ella con voz temblorosa y con sus ojos cerrados-

-Una presión inundo su pecho y su respiración se paralizo al escucharla decir su nombre, Inconscientemente acerco su cuerpo al suyo… quizás tendría frío ya que sus labios parecían temblar

Si…– contesto el- con sus ojos fijamente en los de ella que se abrían lentamente-

Etto…yo…

Dime…. Dijo pausadamente- tratando de frenar sus impulsos, además de la aflicción de su corazón producido por los latidos que se hacían más evidentes cada vez que oía pronunciar cualquier palabra de su boca. Y eso lo ponía aun peor….

Yo…

Tu…Qué?….Hinata- dijo- con voz ronca y susurrando sobre sus labios

Quiero… pedirte algo??

Lo que quieras….-contesto el-

Que seas….

El se alejo un poco para ver su rostro con atención ¿no sabia que iba a pedir?

Sutil…conmigo…- dijo con voz entrecortada -

El cerró sus ojos, tratando de controlar sus instintos que de solo escucharla hablar y pronunciar cada frase de esa forma casi le hizo perder el control….sabia más que nadie a lo que se refería y abrió de nuevo su mirar para decirle

Descuida, lo seré….

Soltando un respiro profundo se tranquilizo un poco, segura de sus sentimientos y de que quería estar con el, pero tenia un temor interno que no sabia como describir en ese momento

Hinata…. ¿Quiero una cosa también?

¿Qué cosa?- cuestiono ella- con el pulso acelerado

Que no tengas miedo… yo, seria incapaz de hacerte daño. …

Naruto….

Pero el coloco un dedo en sus labios para que no dijera nada mas, Y quiero que sepas que a partir de este momento te demostrare el verdadero significado de lo que siento por ti… acariciando su rostro amorosamente - dice-

Es para mi un Verdadero Honor estar contigo esta noche y quiero que sientas en cada poro de tu piel lo que representas para mi porque yo….

en verdad Te Amo!!!

Ella no pudo decir nada, ya que un nudo se le hizo en su garganta impidiéndole pronunciar palabra alguna…solo se humedecieron sus ojos y sin poderlo evitar empezaron a correr por sus mejillas…

Se sobresalto al verla reaccionar de esa manera – diciendo – Por favor…. Hinata… no llores y delicadamente con sus dedos limpios cualquier rastro de ellas en su cara- Hinata lo abrazo con tanta fuerza que el mismo Naruto se sorprendió de ello, pero al igual que ella respondió de la misma forma quedando entrelazados unos instantes sintiendo el calor del otro.

- Yo…. Yo… También te Amo Naruto!!!

El tambien tuvo ganas de llorar , pero se contuvo de hacerlo, ¿no porque se fuera a sentirse menos hombre por ello?, sino por vivir un remolinos de emociones esa noche. Era una felicidad que abarcaba todo su ser y desasiendo un poco el abrazo para verla directamente a su rostro. Lentamente tomo su barbilla para contemplar su belleza y con su otra mano aferrar su cintura. Acorto distancia para tocar delicadamente sus finos labios con ternura

Era tan placentero sus labios tocar los suyos- Pensó hinata- que sus manos empezaron a cobrar vida propia, dejando que sus instintos naturales se expresaran libremente y empezaran a recorrer su cuerpo como agua que corre río debajo de una montaña -pero Naruto aparto su boca de sus labios y siguiendo la pauta que le brindaban sus caricias bajo por su cuello con interminables roces hasta parar al final de su cuello y besarla con intensidad…

- Hinata cerro sus ojos y contuvo su respiración al sentir sus labios succionar su clavícula, sin poderlo evitar dejo salir un pequeño sonido del interior de su garganta… cada vez que el descendía. Que ahora sus manos se habían desviado a sus hombros y sus dedos estaban encima de las tiras de su vestido que al simple movimiento los fue deslizando hacia los lados dejándolos totalmente desnudos, que al caer las tiras Naruto se detuvo a mirarla un instante

Al verlo recorrer su escote pacientemente con sus ojos, se sintió en desventaja y con una sonrisa leve en su rostro no quería quedar atrás de el. Así que agarro su camisa por su cuello y empezó a quitársela para dejarla caer al suelo, quedando únicamente en franelilla, quería tocar su piel que tanto le incitaba que sin pausa fue descendiendo por sus pectorales hasta llegar al final. Sujetando el borde de su franelilla, empezando a subirla, cosa que no le desagrado para nada a Naruto, más bien la ayudo para quedar por completo con su torso al descubierto

Su cuerpo era Tan Sexy – pensó Hinata- que de solo verle le hacia temblar…

que fue pasando sus delicadas manos sobre su pecho endurecido por los ejercicios y sin contar los efectos que le producía cuando descendía sus dedos hasta llegar a palpar esos chocolates que tanto la enloquecían- el solo disfrutaba de su contacto mientras con ternura la observaba y su mente imaginaba lo que vendría, sumergido en ese pensamiento se acerco

Al inclinarse un poco, mostró una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, ya que iba directo a besar encima de su busto que sobresalía ampliamente ante el diseño del traje … el aroma a lirios se podía distinguir ampliamente entre el medio de ellos y Hinata sintiéndose presa de sus emociones, se inclino hacia atrás dando mucho mas alcance a su boca , que fuertemente el la abrazo por la cintura para besarla con mas devoción mientras en sus brazos rozaban la punta de sus largos cabellos … Su boca decia claramente lo que sentía pero en vez de usar palabras eran sus besos los que hablaban y sus manos puestas en su espalda y con sus dedos tantear el camino a seguir hasta hallar el principio del cierre y luego sostenerlo, para bajarlo con suavidad por completo hasta llegar al final dejando al descubierto su espalda…esa corriente de aire frío le hizo recordar que estaban fuera del dormitorio, y sintiendo un fuerte escalofrío por todo su cuerpo se fueron separando –

El se quedo observándola un segundo y una pregunta le vino a su mente ¿tendrá frío? Y al pasar su mano por sus brazos la nota algo helada. Entonces la abrazo por la cintura fuertemente para levantarla unos centímetros del suelo y llevándola dentro de la habitación sin romper un pequeño beso para bajarla justo al lado de la cama.

Una vez ingresado a la habitación tanto sus ojos como sus labios recorrían suavemente su cuello, sin contar que sus tibias manos se apoderaban de su piel dentro del vestido, deslizando sus caricias espalda abajo hasta llegar a su derrier, y esta vez no pudo dejar de apretarlo un poco. Es que era una piel tan suave y tersa que sintió ganas de ¡Poseerla de una!! – Ella estaba más que dominada por sus caricias que al percibir como un fuerte contacto en su parte trasera, le hizo detener la respiración y sin contar un suave movimiento que ascendía por su espalda hasta que un ruido leve se escucho, no era otro que el sonido del traje al caer al suelo. Dejándola únicamente en bragas ya que el vestido no ameritaba usar brasier-

Eres tan…. Hermosa

-Ella solo sintió vergüenza al quedar semidesnuda. Pero el con su mano le subió la barbilla para que lo mirara.

No te avergüences - le dijo- mientras bajaba su vista y contemplar sus hermosos senos, le parecía una de las cosas mas perfectas que había visto en toda su vida, que sutilmente los acaricio…. es que eran tan suaves, tan perfectos, tan apetecibles, tan…que inclino su cabeza a probarlos con delicadeza, se sentían tan bien en su boca y a la vez extremadamente excitante oír sus gemidos que los beso con mas intensidad. Despertando aun más el deseo que tenia-

El solo echo de tener sus labios sobre sus pechos, le hizo sentir una sensación agradable y muy pero muy placentera en su cuerpo, acelerando un calor en su interior dando paso a un sin fin de sensaciones, tanto que le hicieron descontrolar sus sentidos y una gran excitación fue desprendida de su boca.

Al separar el contacto de sus pechos ahora erguidos por la excitación, se vuelve a sus labios con mas pasión que antes, pero al hacerlo noto como sus pezones endurecidos acariciaban continuamente su cuerpo y eso le incitaba mas, que se junto a ellos, quería tenerlos así sobre el y al mismo tiempo sujeto su mano suavemente y la llevo directamente a su pantalón quería que sintiera los efectos que causaba en el. Entonces se aparto de su boca y se aproximo a su oído

¿Notas los efectos que causas en mi?- dijo susurrándole-

-Su cara se torno completamente roja al tocar esa parte de su cuerpo-.

¿Esta vez? - dijo seductoramente - ¿no es un Ipod?

Su corazón parecía querer salir al percibir como lentamente el dirigía su mano y la dejaba sobre su miembro, mientras Hinata con un simple movimiento en su cabeza afirmaba ya que sabia perfectamente lo que era. Y le escucho –decir-

Estoy… tan…loquito… por… ti…

Aunque su tono era bastante rojizo ahora, pudo amorosamente sonreírle…sabia que esas palabras dichas pausadamente eran una clara petición, y ella había aceptado con esa simple expresión. Así que sus dedos fueron directo a el botón de su pantalón a desabrocharlo con delicadeza, y sujetar cada extremo - lo miro con atención- luego jalarlo suavemente por completo… El solo tomo aire como si fuera a zambullirse en una piscina y no pudiera respirar por un buen rato cuando le sintió ingresar suavemente sus dedos y los deslizaba suavemente por su longitud encima de su ropa interior.

Es…. Todo… tuyo -dijo con voz temblorosa-

Estaba lo bastante sonrojada ¿pero que más da?- pensó- si Naruto es el hombre de su vida. Además quería hacerlo!!! Con suavidad metió su mano dentro del boxer y al hacerlo pudo sentirlo totalmente erguido, tibio al tacto y se tensaba más cuando lo acariciaba suavemente - Naruto le parecía tan excitante que hasta le costaba tragar y sus ojos se cerraban lentamente cediendo a sus caricias, su respiración se hizo mas profunda, relajándose por completo solo quería que sus delicadas manos recorrieran cada parte de su ser. Ella tenia el poder de enloquecerlo con tan solo sentir su respiración encima suyo, que abrió sus ojos de nuevo expresando esas ansias de poseerla totalmente, que se podía reflejar en su mirada el apetito voraz que tenia y que solo podía saciar devorándola por completo.

Ahora era el que dio riendas sueltas a sus manos , que fueron directamente a parar a los pechos de ella , quería que experimentara parte del placer de esas caricias, y con la punta de sus dedos empezó hacer círculos alrededor de sus pezones, incitándolos aun mas, dejándolos muy sensibles al para luego besarlos con delicadeza.

Hinata al estar conciente de la situación se detuvo un momento ya que sintió que el aire le faltaba cuando el unió su boca en sus senos, era estimulante sentirlo succionar sus pechos que no pudo controlar un gemido por la sensación placentera… que se aparto un poco de el, quería ser algo traviesa también, que tomo la iniciativa, dejándolo algo confuso al verla retroceder, hasta que sujeto los extremos de su ropa de cada lado y los fue bajando mientras sus pechos rozaban sin clemencia por su piel… Naruto solo enloquecía al sentirla descender y detallando cada paso que hacia con su mirada, lo encendía aun mas con tan solo verla acariciarle de esa manera tan sugerente para llegar al final y botar aun lado el pantalón y su boxer.

No lo pudo ocultar, pero el se sonrojo un poco, quizás debido por la excitación que tenia en ese momento, lo cierto es que al tenerla en esa posición no pudo dejar de pensar en cosas eróticas. La tomo por sus brazos y la fue subiendo muy pegada a el, quería devolverle sus roces de la misma forma. Ahora rozando su cuerpo tenso por su blanca piel .Ella pudo sentir su fortaleza, la verdadera esencia de su vida tocar en ella de forma lenta, tanto que tembló de ansiedad…. Y al estar cara a cara con el rostro de Naruto y verse reflejada en esos brillosos ojos dilatados por el deseo que le consumían con solo verlo se fue entregando a sus brazos.

Apartando su cabello para admirar una vez mas sus facciones con tanto amor y abrazando su cintura busco su boca quería saciar su cuerpo con sus labios….que los fue mordisqueando en la comisura de ellos, dando unos pasos al frente calmadamente hasta chocar con el borde de la cama mientras sus manos recorrían sin piedad por sus curvas perfectas…

Hinata al chocar con el borde de la cama se sentó en ella, mientras el la empujaba contra ella recostándola por completo hasta quedar encima de ella, frente a frente. Al estar su cuerpo sobre ella podía apreciar claramente su deseo, era tan fuerte y erguido como sus pezones. Sin duda una experiencia fascínate verle de esa manera –pensó la joven – expresaba tanto poseerla que sus caricias la estaban dejando fuera de si, que instintivamente sus manos fueron recorriendo su amplia y bronceada espalda con suavidad

Al quitar parte de su cabello que cubría su blanco cuerpo, busco con ansiedad uno de sus senos para besarlos, oprimiendo sus labios en el y luego con su lengua empezó hacer estragos con su pezón, rozándolo, succionando con delicadeza y al estar completamente rojizo intercambiaba al otro… en cambio su otra mano sujetaba con determinación el otro y con cuidado empezó a masajearlo con lentitud expandiendo su mano por toda su extensión de adelante hacia atrás una y otra vez –

Sin pensarlo estas pequeñas e intensas caricias que le brindaba el cuerpo de Naruto le estaban incitando en su cuerpo a pedir mucho mas, tanto que podía sentir su aliento acelerarse dentro de ella provocando una sensación excitante en su interior que instantáneamente se quebró a sus deseos…gimiendo y retorciéndose ante sus contactos.

Al verla tan vulnerable ante el, aparto su boca, y descendiendo por su vientre dejando huella al pasar con interminables caricias hechas por sus labios para detenerse en su ombligo e introducir la punta de su lengua en el…Hinata le pareció tan excitante sus movimientos que contuvo su aliento. Y luego el sigio su camino que no era otro que la tira de su braga y con su lengua la enrollo y con sus dientes la apretó para halar lentamente hacia abajo la prenda e ir detallando la intimidad de ella. Al quitar esa parte de tela que cubría esa parte de su anatomía femenina

No pudo dejar de salir una pequeña sonrisa de picardía al verla sin vello alguno, nunca se la imagino de esa manera, así que continúo su recorrido por sus piernas hasta llegar a sus pies y quitarlas por completo.

Hinata no pudo dejar de tener algo de vergüenza, pero a la misma vez no podía dejar de sonreír al verle con sus bragas sujetadas por su boca.-

- Naruto las hizo aun lado para quedarse paralizado, detallando poco a poco su cuerpo ahora totalmente desnudo ante sus ojos.

Ahora entendía porque dios hizo a la mujer tan perfecta!!

No solo era por su belleza….sino era el complemento perfecto para el hombre, por eso provino de su mismo cuerpo (su costilla) y al encontrar la indicada, esta se acoplaría perfectamente a el, por eso la frase "son el uno para el otro". Sin ellas simplemente no serian un ser completo...por eso cuando uno esta solo se siente como si le faltara parte de si.

Luego de esos pensamientos el, se fue aproximando lentamente mientras su manos subían por sus piernas hasta llegar a la zona mas intima de una mujer… y con delicadeza aparto una de sus piernas hacia un lado, quería tocar esa parte de su cuerpo-

-Hinata contuvo la respiración cuando leyó las intenciones de Naruto en su rostro.-Los dedos de Naruto fueron deslizándose con suavidad, era tan...excitante como suave su piel que delineando cada forma de su intimidad con la chema de sus dedos

-Ella no podía decir nada ya que su boca fue silenciada con su boca, intensificando sus emociones con cada caricia en sus lenguas y ahora sus dedos rozando con destreza sus otros labios (íntimos) y con un movimiento circular lograba separarlos un poco…que por un momento la hizo detener, al sentir cierto mareo que la hacia desorientarse por completo, era enloquecedor sentirlo tocar su cuerpo de esa manera. La hacia volver loca, tanto que ahora fue ella quien empezó a morder los labios de el con desesperación, con la respiración entrecortada, no podía contener su cuerpo que le pedía a gritos que entrara en ella, pero el no detenía su contacto mas bien los intensificaba…Estaba a punto de perder el control de si misma, atrayendo su cuerpo mas al de el, como buscando saciar la locura producida , abrazándolo, acariciándolo con desenfreno que mas bien parecía una suplica de que quería ser suya Ya!!!!

Naruto se detuvo un segundo para mirarla, se veía tan excitada, deseosa de su cuerpo que tuvo que concentrarse en otra cosa, sino le haría perder el control de la situación

-Esta lo miro de manera ansiosa- no podía controlar su tembloroso cuerpo-.

Te Amo tanto!!! - le dijo Naruto mirándola fijamente

Yo, también te Amo….Naruto

Sabia que ella estaba lista para recibirlo, porque sus ojos la delataban al igual que su cuerpo, que se coloco en medio de sus piernas y sutilmente puso su miembro en medio de ellas, tocando la entrada mas sagrada de una mujer, su intimidad. Y con un ligero movimiento empujo su cuerpo dentro de ella, que al sentirla arquearse y verla experimentar en su rostro cierta expresión, al sentir algo que no esperaba se detuvo.

¡Hinata!!…. -dijo con total asombro-. Pensé….que…pero no pudo continuar la frase ya que sus labios lo silenciaron.

Al besarle con tanto amor- le dice- Yo….no se lo permití.

Los ojos de el, brillaron de una manera muy especial al escucharla, sin dejar de mirarla fue introduciendo dentro de su piel de manera lenta pero continua, no quería ser brusco y mucho menos ahora. Aunque la vio cerrar sus ojos cada vez que el presionaba dentro de ella.

¡Sabes me gusto mucho tu forma de bailar!! – dijo el tratando de que pensara en otra cosa que no fuese el dolor

-Ella lo miro y sonrío suavemente sabía a lo que se refería-

Y tras de ello, un ultimo movimiento que puso fin al impedimento de llegar al fondo de ella, desgarrando dentro de si parte de su piel trayendo consigo unas lagrimas de dolor recorrer por su rostro- Que el suavemente quito con sus dedos y besarla con ternura en diferentes partes de su cara.

¿Estas mejor? – dijo el tiernamente en su oído

Ella asintió….

Dando un suspiro….-dice- bien, y retirar de su intimidad el cuerpo que estaba dentro de ella

Dejándola sorprendida por su acción, no sabia ¿Por qué se alejo?

Y antes de decir algo el comento…-Ahora experimentaras la locura que haces en mí - mientras volvía a introducirlo de forma recta y profunda, con un movimiento repentino.-

-Su Aliento se paralizo al sentirlo entrar de esa forma. Se sentía totalmente diferente a la vez anterior, ya no había dolor, solo una sensación placentera que abarcaba todo su ser-

-Ahora es mi turno de devolverte el baile- dijo el sonriendo pervertidamente-

¿Baile ?...eso la desconcentro un poco

-Si, lo que escuchaste.- dijo seductoramente en su oído- Solo que esta vez…. Lo…Hare... sobre… tu…Cuerpo-

Ella solo abrió con asombro sus ojos ¿no sabia que iba hacerle? Además de solo pensar en lo bien que baila, le hizo estremecer y marearse un poco-Naruto con movimientos circulares en su pelvis y de forma muy suave casi imperceptibles fue marcando el ritmo a seguir –

¿Sientes sus movimientos? – pregunto el susurrándole al oído

Si….- decia ella- con dificultad

¿Crees poder seguirlos?- decia el acariciando su rostro al de ella

Si…- le contesto ella- la estaba poniendo nerviosa con sus toques seductores-

Entonces prepárate - contesto muy bajito en su oído.

Cosa que al dejo sin respiracion….

Entonces acerco su boca a sus labios deslizándolos apenas sobre ellos, pero sin detenerse a besarla, los tocaba suavemente uno sobre el otro, y tiernamente besar uno de ellos, tomo el superior de primero acariciándolo con sus labios húmedos y succionarlo para luego besar toda su boca de manera delicada, para ir al labio inferior aplicando la misma ternura en el. Hasta sentir que ella abría un poco sus labios dejando que entrara su lengua , rozando la superficie de su boca, mientras movía muy despacio sus caderas y sin previo aviso profundizo de golpe su cuerpo hacia ella haciéndola jadear…no se separaba sentir algo así.

¿Te gusta?- pregunto el con voz ronca sobre sus labios-

Si…. – respondió ella -con falta de aliento

Entonces Naruto prosiguió con una serie de movimientos envolventes en sus caderas de forma lenta, intercambiando a un impulso más rápido, muy superficial, y seguidas de un movimiento circular profundamente de forma seguida en su cuerpo. Desatando en Hinata una excitación nunca antes vivida… que no pudo evitar desprender de su boca un claro y fuerte gemido y es que ahora enloquecida por sus movimientos sin poder contenerse a sus caricias internas en lo mas profundo de su ser y olvidándose por un instante de quien era, sus expresiones corporales eran las que dictaban la pauta…

OH Por Dios!!! - decia ella - al sentirlo muy dentro de ella

La continua fricción entre sus intimidades eran cada vez mayores y eso la estaba volviendo loca. No podía describir lo que sentía realmente, esto iba mucho mas allá de lo físico, era una mezcla de amor, lujuria, delirio… Una locura que se transforma en una sola dirección ser suya!! Y lo peor era que alternaba con pequeños pero tortuosos movimientos en forma de círculos en su interior y cuando parecía detenerse se adentraba más…haciéndola Jadear!! Naruto suavizo el ritmo pero solo un momento, ya que estaba preparándose para el desenlace , dejando que ella recuperace un poco su aliento-

Y es que era tan placentero, y tibio estar dentro de su ser, además de sentir como sus paredes se amoldaban tan bien a el. Causando una mayor fricción en su miembro que no podría contenerse mas… así que deslizo su mano por su espalda hasta llegar a sus caderas y elevarlas un poco, necesitaba tener un mayor control de su cuerpo ya que ahora intensificaría sus embestidas sobre ella, que ya estaba casi al borde del clímax.

Y ese era el momento que había estado esperando de compartir con ella y con amor beso sus labios para luego mirarla e inmediatamente sentir su conexión , le prestaba tanta atención que mutuamente se fueron contemplando sus expresiones que conjuntamente anexaban las sensaciones al incrementar el ritmo de sus movimientos haciendo experimentar unos gemidos de placer con mayor intensidad… con cada movimiento incrementaba la presión de estallar uno dentro del otro..y tras de unos cortos pero rápidos roces dentro de su piel se ve ceder por completo al éxtasis y soltar la opresión que tenia dentro de si para gritar

Naruto!!!

El simple echo de tenerla así tan vulnerable entre sus brazos, sentirla estremecerse por su causa, y escucharla decir su nombre le hizo tensar su cuerpo y con un golpe final liberar toda su esencia en ella. Soltando en un sonoro gruñido toda la energía acumulada por la excitación. Y luego desplomarse sobre ella.

Estaban exhaustos, y tratando de recuperar el aliento además de sus energías luego de haberse fusionado entre si. La miro un instante antes de retirarse y con una sonrisa llena de amor se recostó a su lado. Hinata se aproximo a el dejando recostada su cabeza en sus pectorales, el solo la abrazo y cariñosamente acariciaba su cabello que cubría parte de su cuerpo.

Y con el sonido de las olas se rindieron a la noche….

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que haya sido del agrado de todos ustedes... Y quiero que sepan que ha sido el capitulo mas difícil que me ha tocado escribir. Tanto que lo borre varias veces ya que no me gustaba como estaba. Y solo espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo.

Estoy muy feliz con el resultado de mi ultimo capitulo de verdad que muchas gracias por apoyar esta historia que si dudas la escribí para ustedes.

Ahora si….Por favor sean generosos conmigo (es mi primer lemon)…. y la verdad no si escriba otro. Aunque espero recibir muchas facturas de los hospitales por causa de paros cardiacos provocados por leer algo asi.(risas) …mentira es broma.

A parte como se dieron cuenta varios de ustedes, subí una nueva historia que será la que sustituirá a Niña Luna, porque ya no falta mucho para terminar (eso creo)…de todas maneras tiene un nombre poco usual se llama Megan y tiene un porque? Asi que bueno espero que les guste también, ya que tendrá algunas cosas inusuales (cosa rara en mí) pero tratare de hacerla lo más divertida posible… y por supuesto con mucho… no se los puedo decir.

- Agradeciendo en especial a todos mis lectores por seguir leyendo mí historia-

A mis queridos Fansfic

Mazzi-chan: ¡ hola! Como estas creo el capi de hoy respondió tu pregunta…y en relación a como legaran a Konoha, eso tendrás que esperar a el capitulo para leerlo (risas). Arigato

Black-sky-666: ¡ Hola! Mafe como estas, la verdad sabes lo mucho que me costo escribirlo. Y solo espero haber cumplido tus expectativas. Que de mi parte puse todo el empeño de que así fuese. Arigato

Aoi-Hyuga: ¡hola! Pues la verdad todos tenemos algo de perversión… aunque nosotras creo que mas (risas), y si Naruto se sorprendió de ver a Hinata de esa manera, Quien lo manda a tentarla ella no es de hierro. Jejejejeje. Arigato

Kenniana: ¡hola! Como has estado, gracias por considerarme una de tus autoras favoritas, yo la verdad no me lo creo todavía pero hago el intento, y como abras leído paso de todo en este capitulo, espero no haberte fallado….Arigato

Etoplow-kun : ¡hola! Amigo como andas.. Pues la verdad aquí esta el capi, y sabes que me costo horas enteras pegado a la computadora con la mente bloqueada en no saber como rayos describir algo así... Solo espero que te haya gustado...Arigato

Cleo-656: ¡hola! Jejejej que bueno que sabes de David Guetta, y si use algunos de sus temas aquí, que la verdad me gustan mucho…y las ideas pervertidas las imaginaste tu solita (risas) mentira y aquí esta la prueba en este capitulo...Arigato

Deltaporsiempre ¡Hola! Como estas, gracias y bienvenida al fic, ¿creo que no te había leído antes? Y si no es así discúlpame, ya es algo tarde y mi mente esta algo confusa por el sueño... pero Arigato por leerme.

Ikare: ¡hola! Como has estado, (risas) espero no haber causado algún paro cardiaco a nadie, sino las cuentas de los hospitales serán...ufff..., si el baile de estos fue supremo, lo tenia desde el principio de la historia solo que no lo había escrito no había llegado el momento. Arigato

Naminaruxtsubahina: ¡hola! Sabes que no pensé en esa idea de recordar el cumpleaños de Hina de esa manera, así que gracias por el concejo…y lo demás ya lo abras leído... (Risas) Arigato

Lovely Charlote: ¡ hola! Como estas, gracias por tu comentario y en relación a Kishimoto es un Baka por naturaleza llamarnos fastidiosos a todos los fans de Naruhina. Pero que se le va hacer, un idiota más en este mundo.

Umiko Kishimoto: ¡hola! Es una verdadera lastima que no te gusten los fic con lemon y para ser franca los hay muy buenos en esta Pág. De todas maneras espero no haber causado alguna molestia por ello...Arigato

Pincesacaris: ¡hola! Gracias por tu comentario y la verdad ame esa canción desde que la oí por primera vez y supe que era la adecuada para ese momento. Arigato

Shinofan: ¡hola amiga! Tranquila entiendo, a veces sucede que se te olvida algo. Yo por mi parte tengo un montón de fic sin leer por estar escribiendo el mío y ya ves, ando atrasadísima con ello. A ver si me pongo las pilas. Arigato por estar siempre ahí.

Lennaparis: ¡hola! (risas) tu dirás de que se reirá, es que mi hiciste recordar tu fic y pensar que era tu primer lemon, me dije- diablos si así empieza, ¿como será cuando tenga mas experiencia ?..Arigato

Naruto Uchihamn002: ¡hola! Como estas, pues mil gracias por seguir mi historia y en relación a como continuaba ahí esta...espero que te haya gustado. Arigato

Hitaro 245: ¡ hola! Como estas, pues si, quitaron del medio a Neji (risas) quise hacerlo mas fácil entre ellos…y lo que sucedió después escrito esta…. ¡claro! Arriba de estos comentarios. Jejejeje Arigato

Kushiki Rukia 7: ¡hola! Jejeje fue genial ver a Hinata un poco pervertidilla eh…es un poco difícil ponerla así, pero uno hace lo que puede (risas) y con unos amigos así quien no haría cosas indecentes (risas) .Arigato

Annie Lamperouge : ¡hola! Me dije Perrrrroooo, leer todo de una sola vez...es como que muchas palabras juntas ¿no? Y si tienes razón al principio esta narrado con dificultad (la falta de experiencia) risas… pero que se puede hacer. Arigato por leerme y Bienvenida al Fic

Myri Weasley 28: ¡hola! Amiga como crees!!Que ocurriría algo en ese momento… me matarían de plano!!! (Risas) además ya quería que pasara y para ser honesta contigo fue una de las cosas mas complicadas de escribir. Espero que te haya gustado. Arigato

Susuna: ¡hola! Querida amiga, no sabes la emoción que me hiciste sentir al leer tus palabras, casi lloro…aunque creo que no es para tanto, hay muchísimos mejores que el mío y sobre todo bien escritos en esta Pág. Como los tuyos por Ej. y muchas de las que leen mi fic. Por eso te agradezco de corazón tus palabras….Arigato.

Emuma-chan: ¡hola! Seeee la canción es genial!!! Por eso esta ahí (risas), y pienso igual que tu cada vez que la escuchaba la imagen de ellos venia a mi mente hasta que se las pase a todos ustedes, ahora no solo serán mías... Y en relación a este capitulo espero haber cubierto tus expectativas…Arigato.

Naruhina: ¡hola! Gracias por leerme y ya no tendrás mas intriga de lo que ocurrió (risas)…Arigato y bienvenida al fic.

Kumiko Uzumaki: ¡hola! Amiga…. La que dejaste sin palabras fue a mí, pero la verdad quería que mis lectores sintieran esa misma sensación a leer. Y a veces me paso un poquitín sino mira como quedo este capitulo, se me fue una que otras cositas por ahí (risas)…y mi escritura ah mejorado gracias a todos los concejos que me dan, sobre todo los tuyos que siempre me los recuerdas para no seguir cometiendo los mismos errores y eso se agradece de verdad!! Y para nada en relación a lo de los matrimonios forzados…jejeje Arigato.


	30. Chapter 30

! Hola! Este es mi primer FIC espero que sea de agrado de todos ustedes y por favor discúlpenme si lo escribo con errores, espero sus comentarios sean buenos o malos Arigato…

La Historia es Original Mía, pero los personajes Pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

Un nuevo amanecer

En la playa

Shikamaru estaba caminando por la arena con Temari mientras observan la luna…sabia que era buena idea haberlos dejado solos en la discoteca, y necesitaban un tiempo solos para compartir entre ellos.

¿En que piensas? – Pregunto curiosa temari- al notarlo tan callado

En nada en realidad- respondió Shika-

¿Seguro?- cuestiono la rubia-

Es solo que…

¿Que? – dijo ella-

Bueno es complicado –decirlo- pero no me has besado en el día de hoy…

¿Que dijiste?- cuestiono Temari- deteniendo el paso. Ella era la que siempre tomaba la iniciativa y eso la dejo fuera de orbita

Nada - dijo Shikamaru- es solo que quiero que me beses

Tonto- respondió ella- y acercar sus labios con los suyos para besarlos con intensidad.

……..

Sasuke estaba sentado en la arena con Sakura entre sus piernas y abrazando su cintura para que pudiera recostarse en su pecho y poder contemplar la luz de la luna de esa noche.

¿Crees que fue lo correcto?- pregunto Sakura-

A que te refieres- comento Sasuke-

Vamos…no te hagas el loco conmigo

¿Te refieres a Naruto y Hinata?- pregunto el pelinegro-

Si, claro – contesto Sakura-

Ah… – Contesto seriamente Sasuke- realmente no es asunto nuestro lo que ocurra esta noche entre ellos

Lo se…. pero

Se voltea a ver esos ojos negros que tanto la enamoran, para sentir su mano detrás de su cuello y acercar su rostro junto al de el para besar su boca con pasión. Sasuke no quería estar perdiendo el tiempo en discusiones sin sentido que nada tenían que ver con ellos y lo mejor era aprovechar el tiempo en algo más productivo como por Ej. Besar sus labios.

Había transcurrido varias horas desde que salieron de la discoteca. A parte de estar un rato en la playa en compañía de sus parejas y al reunirse de nuevo deciden pasar a tomar alguna bebida en un local muy cercano a la playa, no prestarle mucho interés en el tiempo que pasaba demasiado rápido ante ellos y cuando se percataron de la hora que era deciden regresar.

Era tarde cuando ambas parejas llegaron a la villa, y fijarse con atención al estacionar que no han llegado aun… y con un beso se despiden en la puerta hasta más tarde ya que eran las 4 AM y no se levantaran muy temprano que digamos.

.....

Al día Siguiente

En la cabaña

El sol empezaba a salir por el horizonte dando el inicio de un nuevo día y con ello perturbar la oscuridad que cubría sus ojos. Esa claridad que se empezaba hacer presente en toda la habitación, era la misma que embarcaba sus emociones al despertar. Aunque el sueño seguía presente en sus parpados dificultando la tarea de levantarse pero la luz no le permitiría dormir un rato más…. Así que lentamente abrió sus ojos para conseguirse con una imagen totalmente diferente al de todos los días. En primer momento pestaño un poco no recordó bien donde estaba o quizás pensó que estaría soñando todavía ya que eso le pasaba muy a menudo, Pero una sensación diferente sentía en su cuerpo y bajando su mirada observa como unas hebras oscuras cubrían una parte de su cuerpo e inmediatamente volteo a esa dirección, sabia quien era la dueña de esa melena...

Una sonrisa ilumino su rostro con tan solo verla acostada junto a el, notando que apenas su largo cabello cubría parte de su figura y durmiendo placidamente. No pudo negarse a que fue una de las experiencias más agradables de toda su vida. Y con certeza se recordó lo que le dijo aquella vez

- "sus cabellos eran como lazos que lo ataban a ella" y en efecto era totalmente cierta aquella frase que le dijo-

Con sumo cuidado para no despertarla fue deslizando su cabello hacia un lado, si iba a girar y no quería halarlo con el peso de su cuerpo, que al hacerlo no pudo evitar rozar sus dedos por su espalda lentamente. Es que… se veía tan serena que la fue detallando cada parte de su porcelana figura y negando rotundamente a interrumpirle el sueño. Además consideraba que era muy temprano para regresar o por lo menos era su percepción y menos ahora que no podía ocultar en una parte de su cuerpo lo que sentía al tenerla tan cerca que prefirió apoyar su cabeza en su mano para visualizar a su hermoso Ángel dormir y repitiendo mentalmente...

- "era muy temprano para eso" pero aun así… el deseo de tocarla no se desvanecía por completo-

Con ese pensamiento cerro sus parpados y suspiro profundamente para apartarse lentamente. Era obvio que parte de si quería despertarla...pero era mejor dejarla dormir un rato mas .Y con sumo cuidado se levanto de la cama para cubrirla con la sabana que aun tenia el calor de su cuerpo y darse vuelta para quedar mirando por un segundo cada prenda de ropa regada por el suelo de la habitación y eso le hizo revivir en su mete la noche anterior y voltear su rostro a mirarla nuevamente, sabia que el paso que habían dado era muy importante para la relación y con ello darse cuenta de una posible consecuencia que pudiera acarrearle al no tomar precaución de protegerse como debían…pero ¿Quién esta preparado para algo así? Si lo hubiera preparado con antelación seguramente no hubiera ocurrido de la misma forma, además posiblemente hubiera mal interpretado las cosas en tener todo arreglado y eso nunca fue su idea.

Pero quitando esos pensamientos de su mente, solo podía sentirse inmensamente feliz de estar junto a ella y no importara que ocurriese de ahora en adelante ya que el estaría a su lado pase lo que pase… lo importante ahora era compartir ese pequeño tiempo que le quedaban antes de volver a la villa y no solo eso debía reponer las energías consumidas y con ello una sonrisa traviesa salio de sus labios, seguramente ella estaría en igual condiciones al despertar. Así que tomo el teléfono y pidió que le enviaran el desayuno a la cabaña. Pensando que adelantaba algo de tiempo con ello.

Luego entro a darse un duchazo… al terminar tomo una de las toallas con bordados del Hotel , la enrollo en su cadera y salio con su cabello empapado dejando caer pequeñas gotas de agua por su cuerpo y fijarse que ella aun dormía placidamente, que si por el fuera la dejaría dormir un poco mas. Pero no quería que se le hiciese tarde y se fue caminando hacia la cama para detenerse al estar frente a ella.

No podía negarlo lo estaba enloqueciendo aun sin hacer absolutamente nada… Y su cuerpo parecía actuar por si mismo y sabia perfectamente la razón y solo había una manera de calmar sus pedidos…

Se sentó en la cama y retiro suavemente la sabana que cubría su piel para dejarla totalmente desnuda ante sus ojos, quitando el resto de cabello de su espalda con sus dedos se fue aproximando para besarla suavemente dejando que sus labios tocaran su blanca piel y con interminables caricias de sus labios iba ascendiendo hasta llegar a su cuello-

Ella al sentir sus labios recorrer por su espalda, la hizo sentir un poco de escalofrío y con ello moverse un poco… pero el cansancio todavía estaba presente y con ello mucha flojera de pararse – El noto que se resistía y no le quedo otra que obligarla a levantarse

Amor…despierta -dijo susurrando en su oído- mientras le besaba la parte de atrás de su cuello

Mmm..... tengo sueño- pronuncio ella- sin abrir sus ojos, mientras disfrutaba de sus calidos roces

Lo se – dijo cariñosamente- Pero...debemos irnos. Y con ello besar varias veces su espalda

No...Quiero – dijo ella muy bajito- aun tenia pereza de pararse…y menos ahora que el parecía torturarla con sus labios

¿Por qué?- Cuestiono el- quitando de su cuello el cabello que lo cubría y besarle sus hombros de lado a lado.

Deja… -dijo ella con una suave sonrisa- y encoger sus hombro ya que le hacia cosquillas

No, no puedo -dijo seductoramente - ¿sabes que no podemos quedarnos? a menos que…

¿Qué?.....- Cuestiono ella- Eso la hizo reaccionar, ya que Naruto se detuvo de pronto. Y con ello obligarla abrir sus ojos para darse cuenta de la claridad del lugar

Buen día…- dijo el amorosamente – al verla abrir sus perlados ojos

Con una sonrisa - contesto Hinata – buen día…

¿No sabia que dormías tanto?- Cuestiono el- acompañado de una sonrisa

Yo….no duermo tanto- dijo ella suavemente- Pero… ¿Qué hora es?- dijo preocupada.- ¿no sabia que tanto había dormido?

No te preocupes – respondió el –mientras acariciaba su rostro - es temprano puntualizo-

¿Qué tan temprano?- Cuestiono ella observándole de reojo- si no era tan tarde ¿entonces porque levantarle tan temprano?

Bueno…en realidad son las 7 de la mañana- contesto el dudosamente- pensó que quizás se había precipitado en sus acciones.

Las 7 de la mañana!!!

La verdad, si- respondió el cerrando los ojos- pensó que le vendría un fuerte regaño

Hinata se recostó sobre la almohada, se había asustado- pensó- que era mucho mas tarde y de solo escuchar lo temprano que era la hizo sentir aliviada…ellos a esa hora no están despiertos.

¿Molesta?- Pregunto Naruto- abriendo sus ojos con cautela al no escuchar nada

No….- dijo ella dulcemente- solo, no vuelvas asustarme.

Bien…- dijo el soltando la respiración- sintiendo un gran alivio… y con ello - decir-¿sabes? me tome el atrevimiento de pedir el desayuno por ti!!! Mientras sus dedos recorrían amorosamente su rostro.

-Hinata sintió su corazón latir con mas intensidad al tener ahora tanto su aliento como sus manos encima de ella que su rostro reflejo claramente sus emociones- el no paso desapercibido su forma de reaccionar, y lentamente se acerco a su cuello para besarlo con más intensidad. No antes de hacerlo – decir – no crees que necesitemos adelantar algo de tiempo-

¿Tiempo? – Cuestiono tímidamente- mientras los labios de el se apoderaban de su piel.

Si - respondió el- mientras la besaba con mas devoción

Hinata no pudo resistirse y giro su cuerpo para quedar frente a sus ojos, cortando así el contacto de sus labios y poner toda su atención en su mirada para confirmar en que se refería en realidad.

¿Hace cuanto estas despierto?- pregunto ella sonrojada- al ver su cabello mojado

Unos minutos – contesto el- ¿Porque? …Mientras la recorría con la mirada

Es…Que….quedo pensativa un segundo, no sabia si decirle que se volteara mientras ella se levantaba a tomar un baño o hacerlo sin decirle nada.

-El noto en su rostro algo en particular y sabia perfectamente que era –

Na...ru...to - Pronuncio ella- tu….

¿No tienes que avergonzarte? – dijo viendo sus perlados ojos- si estamos completamente solos!!

Es... que…- dijo ruborizada – su comentario había dado en el blanco, que solo -agrego -no estoy acostumbrada a que me miren sin ropa-.

El sonrío – diciendo- no te preocupes, no pienso decirle a nadie… y aproximando su rostro con una mirada llena de picardía – dice-mucho menos se lo diré a la persona que traerá el desayuno.

Ehh…..- contesto ella- sorprendida por el comentario- y le responde agarrando la primera cosa que tenia a la mano para tirarlo directo al rostro

Creo que no seria lo mas apropiado – decia el sonriendo – ¿cierto?... mientras recibía el golpe de la almohada en su rostro.

Si – contesto ella sonrojada- sabia que estaba jugando, además no lo creía capaz de hacer algo así

Tregua- pidió el- quería decir algo y no sabia si vendría otro almohadazo

Ella…lo dejo hablar al parecer era importante

Una cosa mas – dijo el – tirando la almohada de un lado y colocándose sobre ella

¿Qué?… Pregunto Hinata.- observando con atención sus movimientos, no sabia que se le ocurriría esta vez… además no podía huir el estaba encima suyo

Mientras dormías – le susurro- te detalle por completo…

-Dejando su rostro completamente rojo-

El solo sonrío y acaricio su rostro con sus dedos con tanta ternura que de solo verla enrojecerse para el le incitaba a probar nuevamente de su timidez. La deseaba tanto que lentamente se aproximo a sus labios para tocarlos una vez más…

- Y un sonido les hizo volver a la realidad-.

Para suspirar…deteniendo el contacto, sabía que había llegado el pedido solicitado y aunque no tenía muchas ganas de levantarse de la cama, tuvo que hacerlo. Debía abrir… apartando su cuerpo al de ella lentamente, observando con atención la expresión de su mirada ¿sabia su significado? Que le extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse ¿no podía dejarla ahí acostada mientras entrara otra persona en la cabaña? – y sin dudar Hinata la sujeto para sentir como la ayudaba a salir completamente de la cama dejando caer por completo el resto de sabana que cubría su cuerpo-El no pudo disimular su expresión de poseerla y no es que en la cama no lo estuviera. Sino que al estar de pie le pudo visualizar su figura descubierta por completo.

Aunque se sentía extraña estar sin prenda algún, pero con solo ver su cara le bastaba y con un fugaz beso se metió al cuarto de baño. No le iba hacer esperar mas de lo necesario, quizás no volverían a tener otra oportunidad como esa.

En cambio Naruto - pensó – demonios tenia que pasar esto en este preciso momento y busco entre las cosas el boxer, no podía abrir la puerta con algo tan notorio y soltando un suspiro abrió la puerta

Buen día… Sr. Uzumaki

Buen día ó Naruto- sorprendido de que supiera su nombre… claro era obvio el cuarto estaba a nombre de el, al igual que la factura.

No sabe realmente que tanto arreglaba ni lo que dijo exactamente el joven después que trajo la comida, lo único cierto era que el ruido del agua caer lo estaba alterando realmente, nunca se había imaginado que algo tan normal le pudiera ocasionar tanto desorden a sus sentidos lo único que recordó fue que lo vio adornar con tal esmero la mesa para luego retirarse.

Aun no había salido del shock cuando sintió cerrar el agua y eso lo paralizo por completo… tuvo que sentarse para no entrar de pronto y solo se empezó a repetir "tenemos que llegar temprano" pero al verla salir con su cabello recogido, cubierta con una toalla del hotel… esa idea simplemente se esfumo por completo y pensó que a esta altura no parecía importar mucho, el era capaz de afrontar el mayor de los problemas si ella se lo pidiera-

Hinata sentía claramente como la devoraba con su mirada- El se levanto de forma espontánea y lleno de nervios halo la silla para que se sentara junto a el – Pensó- que debía controlarse un poco, no iba a precipitarse en actuar de forma impulsiva – Ella solo se sentó esperando a que el dijera algo-

Y un silencio total se apodero de ambos, quedando solo presente sus respiraciones… el por un lado tratando de verse mas fuerte ante caer en lo inevitable (el deseo) pero no podía…todo le parecía tan exótico ente sus ojos que hasta la mermelada le daba unas ideas alocadas en su mente.

¿Te gusta?- pregunto ella suavemente- señalando delicadamente la mermelada, tenia que liberar sus nervios de alguna manera

Eh……estaba distraído y al parecer ella lo noto. – Disculpa - ¿que dijiste?

¿Que si le pongo mermelada? – Cuestiono ella- con la tostada en la mano esperando a que le contestara, no podía mirarle a esos azules ojos

Ahh… si- respondió el -dudosamente

Ella solo sonrío… estaba tan o mas nerviosa que el y su pulso parecía temblar ante su mirada. Ahora que lo observaba

Sabía que Naruto tenia la mente en otro lugar y por eso no le había prestado la minima atención al desayuno…. Y ella no estaba en diferentes condiciones, solo trato de enfocar su mente en el presente ya que si se ponía a recordar la noche anterior no podría concentrarse. Había sido todo muy especial y el amanecer había traído cosas nuevas… Así que tomo el cuchillo y lo unto en la frutilla para expandirla luego en la tostada.

-¿Quizás lo mejor era que le diera a probar un poco? - pensó ella- ¿no sabia si le gustaría el sabor?…y quito un pedacito para dárselo directamente en su boca.-El no podía dejar de mirarla y responder a su pedido que no solo probo únicamente la tostada, sino parte de sus dedos al introducirle la pequeña porción. Y con ello sintió que era claro el mensaje y debía responder a su petición…pero en vez de usar algún implemento, uso uno de sus dedos como herramienta para introducirlo en la mermelada y probarla directamente ¿sabia muy bien? - pensó- y luego volvió hacerlo con una diferencia, que esparciría la dulce frutilla por sus finos labios dejando alrededor de su boca el afán de degustar el sabor que tenían que se acerco a saborearlos…

- Ella no pudo sostener mas la tostada que tenía en su mano al sentirlo succionar la mermelada de sus labios y de cómo su mano se había introducido dentro de la toalla para tocar su piel-

-Naruto inmediatamente se dio cuenta, no era hambre de comida lo que tenía en realidad… sino de su cuerpo, de sus besos, de sus caricias que le incitaban a poseerla. Que se abarco sobre ella sin previo aviso, tomando sus labios de su propiedad, además de su cuerpo con caricias llenas de deseos provocados por solo una insinuación-

-Ella con tan solo sentirlo de esa forma, le hacia perder el control de si misma ¿Que mas podía hacer? ¿Su cuerpo lo pedía? Así que se fue a su toalla y desato el nudo que tenía, quería quedar en igual condiciones…El detuvo el beso para mirarla directo a sus ojos, necesitaba ver su locura por el. Pero algo lo sorprendió al sentir como sus blancas piernas lo rodeaban por su cintura y sus labios besaban su bronceada piel…dejándole escapar parte de su aliento con ello al percibir su cuerpo y sus caricias sobre el… realmente le estaba excitando.

Que no le parecía cómoda la silla…

Y busco sus labios para besarlos nuevamente y sus brazos rodear su cintura para abrazarla fuertemente, debía sostenerla bien – Hinata lo abrazo alrededor de su cuello mientras lo besaba- El solo cargo su cuerpo sobre el y fue caminando hasta llevarla a la cama y depositarla lentamente sobre ella-

Hinata podía notar claramente tanto en su cuerpo como en su mirada sus ansias por ella que se aproximo a el para quitar la prenda que aun tenia y besar sus labios con suavidad- el respondió sutilmente y se fue acostando sobre ella pausadamente sin dejar de besarla una y otra vez.

Y con cada roce iba intensificando su contacto dentro de sus bocas, sintiendo con ello caricias sutiles en sus lenguas y profundos besos llenos de incitación… hasta separarse y mirar sus cristalinos ojos por un instante para luego empezar a bajar lentamente por su cuello y sentir pequeña risas debido a su lengua cuando la besaba.

El Siguió con su recorrido cuesta abajo y sus manos se posaron con delicadeza en sus senos….haciéndole escapar de su garganta un gemido. Pero no conforme con ello, se detuvo a succionar y besar cada pecho suyo. Era realmente excitante sentir nuevamente sus pechos en su boca que parecía no poder saciarse totalmente, que los acariciaba con su lengua una y otra vez mientras con su lengua jugaba con sus pezones erguidos, y con la ayuda de una mano tocar con destreza el otro.

- regalándole con ello fuertes suspiros y parte de su aliento al joven-

Que prosiguió su camino por su piel besando cada parte de su vientre plano y sus manos seguían tocando sus pechos hasta llegar a la intimidad de ella…cosa que la sorprendió. ¿No sabia que iba hacer?- el con sutileza aparto su pierna y se hundió en ella para tocar sus labios con los de ella y luego besar su parte mas intima de forma tal que la hizo arquear de excitación. Sintiendo con ello la reacción que esperaba de ella, al notar que su cuerpo empezaba arquearse para el y suspirando parte de su aliento para dejar salir de su interior gemidos de placer

-Hinata le pareció desfallecer al sentir sus caricias dentro de ella…era una sensación diferente a las otras experimentadas, trayendo consigo un continuo pero ascendente deseo de unirse a el, que le hacia delirar -

- El sonrío con satisfacción, le gustaba verla de esa forma para el

Pero a la misma vez le hacia perder el control de si mismo, con tal solo escucharla y de sentirla totalmente dominada por su causa le hizo descontrolarse un poco. Que se aparto con suavidad y subir a punta de besos por su piel ahora temblorosa por el deseo. Y besar sus senos nuevamente una y otra vez e ir subiendo por su cuello hasta parar en su boca y besar sus labios con intensidad-

Se detuvo un instante para observar sus perlados ojos. Quería entrar en ella mirando su rostro…Pero ella tenia otra cosa en mente al acercarse a el a punta de besos para hacerle retroceder hasta que se quedo sentado sobre la cama- Naruto la dejo tomar la iniciativa ¿que otra cosa podía hacer? Sus finos labios se habían adueñado de su cuello y con ello traerle pequeños escalofríos en su piel, mientras sus delicadas manos tocaban su torso desnudo…que se fueron deslizando lentamente hasta llegar a su zona sur para tocarle con suavidad - se sintió enloquecer al verla recorrer su cuerpo con tanto fervor que se sentía preso de sus emociones y como ella dominaba en el cada movimiento que la detuvo sobre su miembro

Estoy excitado….

Ella entendió la suplica… que se fue colocando sobre el para empujarlo lentamente dentro de ella mientras observaba con atención su rostro, hasta quedar totalmente en su interior- El no pudo ser indiferente ante ella, su respiración se paralizo al percibir como su piel se deslizaba en lo mas profundo de su ser, dejando escapar sonidos de placer de sus labios al mismo tiempo que la miraba.

Sabia que no era la mejor posición para el, ya que no podría moverse con tanta facilidad… y solo se dejo llevar por ella, además tenia la libertad de tocarla y permitirle que ella se moviera como fuese de su agrado…

Hinata se dio cuenta de las ventajas que tenia al estar sobre el. Podía moverse con mas facilidad y sobre todo el tendría libre sus manos para recorrer su cuerpo y sus labios besar sus pechos al mismo tiempo en que ella movía instintivamente su cuerpo...Haciendo escapar suspiros a Naruto, al parecer le excitaba más verla de esa forma… tanto que sus manos se pararon en sus caderas y con fuerza bajo su cuerpo hasta lo mas profundo de el...

-Ella no pudo contener su excitación por aquel movimiento….que dejo salir de su garganta un sonoro gemido-

Aunque su respiración era exaltada por aquel movimiento tan profundo que provoco agarrando sus caderas, no le impidió decir lo que sentía en ese momento…

Te Amo tanto…..Hinata

Y tras de aquellas palabras unió sus labios a los de ella con tanto amor que sus besos decían mas que mil palabras y con ello abrazar su cuerpo y recostarse sobre la cama dejando a Hinata sobre el y bajar sus manos para tomar sus caderas con determinación para mover las suyas con mayor fuerza haciendo presión dentro de ella.

Hinata detuvo el beso al notar aquel movimiento nuevamente y con ello como consecuencia varios e interminables gemidos en conjunto a diferentes ritmos puesto por su cuerpo. Aunque estaba acostada sobre el, no podía negar que le fascinaban como el dominaba su cuerpo hasta el punto de hacerla enloquecer…

Con la respiración entrecortada se miran nuevamente y con una media sonrisa dejaron que sus cuerpos hablaran por si mismos indicando que la hora de la entrega estaba por llegar. Aumentando el ritmo y sin poder oprimir los sonidos emitidos de sus labios que producía el roce de sus cuerpos en su interior y con un movimiento mas profundos dentro de su ser ella soltó de golpe su nombre

Naruto!!!!

Y tras de ello Naruto aprecio como un gran estallido de placer broto de lo mas hondo de sus entrañas… que lo hizo delirar con fuertes sonidos, trayendo consigo un estado de relajación en todo su cuerpo. Y con ello una hermosa joven caer sobre el

Luego de unos minutos al recobrar su aliento Hinata se voltea a ver su cara y con su dedo acariciar su labio y – decir- te Amo…

El con una dulce sonrisa- dice- ¿dijiste algo amor?

Si…- contesto apenada-

¿Pudieras repetirlo?- dijo el cariñosamente- mientras la observa con atención

Que te quiero…- dijo sonrojada-

¿Como?- Cuestiono el-

Que te Amo!!

Mmm...…ya veo - dijo el- ¿sabes no te eh dicho algo importante?

¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto ella confundida -

El se acerco sus manos a su rostro y sosteniendo su cara la acerco para -decirle- Que te amo mi bella Niña Ojos de Luna…

Y con ello besar sus labios con dulzura, Hinata lo beso de la misma forma….Pero era inevitable que debían parar la fuerte atracción que tenían, sino lo hacían no podrían regresar a tiempo, además tenían que vestirse y desayunar antes de volver a la villa… y con ese pensamiento se separan un poco

¿Debemos regresar?- pregunto dudosamente Naruto- quería estar con ella.

Si….- dijo algo frustrada-

Entiendo...- contesto el- mientras la miraba

Ella tenia razón- pensó- no debía demorarse más de la cuenta, no quería causarle ningún problema. Se levanto de la cama para besar de nuevo su boca y recoger sus cosas para ir al cuarto de baño y lavarse rápidamente para vestirse- Hinata se levanto cubriendo su cuerpo con la sabana y se asomo a contemplar el cielo azul fuera del ventanal de la habitación…era extraño no se había fijado en ello desde que llego al lugar.

Naruto al salir no la ve, así que camino hasta el ventanal para verla parada observando la espectacular vista del lugar… se acerco por su espalda y la abrazo con delicadeza para – decir- es hermoso verdad!!

Si….muy Hermoso- Contesto ella-

El beso su cuello nuevamente, no podía evitarlo si la tenia tan cerca. Y soltando parte de su abrazo para liberar su cabellera y dejar que el aire jugara con ellos-Ella se movió un poco por su cosquillas y recordó que debía vestirse al sentir su cabello de nuevo suelto. Y girándose hacia el para darle una sonrisa tenia que ducharse para ponerse el vestido nuevamente.

¿Te espero para desayunar?- Dijo el- mientras lentamente ella se iba alejando de el.

Si…… - contesto ella-

Bien…espero por ti… no te tardes.

Descuida…

El solo se volvió a mirar el lugar nuevamente, no quería borrar de su mente esa imagen tan espectacular… luego de memorizarla en su mente entro a la cabaña y se sentó a esperar a que saliera, al sentir abrir la puerta este se voltea en esa dirección ya que la oye pronunciar su nombre.

Naruto…

Si…– contesto- girando su rostro hacia la puerta

Pudieras ayudarme – dijo ella- necesito subir el cierre del vestido

Claro…- contesto el- y se levanta directamente ayudarla a vestir el traje.

Al estar lista se gira a el nuevamente con una sonrisa algo tímida pero sincera…el sonríe igual y ambos se sentaron a desayunar tranquilamente. Aunque no podían dejar de tener ciertas miradas insinuantes entre ellos. Y al finalizar de comer y de recoger lo que les quedaba por recoger observan el sitio por última vez antes de partir…

Te prometo que volveremos a este lugar…..Hinata – dijo el amorosamente- antes de cerrar la puerta de la cabaña.

Si….- contesto ella- no podía negar que le agrado la idea

Y subir al jeep para dejar en recepción las llaves y tomar la vía de regreso para la villa… el camino de retorno se hizo demasiado de corto o tal vez era el quien no quería dejarla partir tan pronto.

Estaciono el jeep y miro la hora eran apenas las 9 y 30 AM. Seguramente estarían durmiendo aun, y no veía ningún movimiento en las ventanas y eso era precisamente lo que buscaban y con un fuerte beso en sus labios la dejo partir a su puerta para tocarla, tenia que esperar a que le abrieran ya que no llevaba llaves con ella y una vez abierta la puerta esta se despide de el con una sonrisa en sus labios y entra.

Al estar seguro que entro sin problema alguno en su habitación el se retira lentamente a su dormitorio y al subir por las escaleras que dan al pasillo de su habitación se consigue con….

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo, se que no es gran cosa para el tiempo en que me demore en escribirlo….pero la verdad las ocupaciones no me dejaban tener el tiempo suficiente para escribir y se que muchos se dirán que diferente fue este lemon al otro…pues la verdad es cierto (es un mini lemon) claro el otro era su primera vez y con ello incluía ciertas cosas importantes en resaltar, Como por Ej. El temor de Naruto en no saber como reaccionaria ella debido a su trauma y la otra el temor de su primera vez por parte de ella. Por eso me enfoque tanto en sus sentimientos que es lo que realmente importaba. Y me costo un mundo escribir algo tan complejo como fue expresar en papel sus emociones y les doy las gracias a todos por sus palabras que de verdad son la verdadera fuente de mi inspiración.

Aunque - dije -que no sabia si escribiría mas Lemons o por lo menos como ese. Debo admitir que este ya estaba pautado desde el principio del fic aunque mas simple claro esta!!! Y quizás no lo escribiría si no les hubiera gustado el otro.

También les quería comentar a parte de la falta de tiempo que eh tenido….no se me ocurre otra gran brillante idea de subir otra historia al mismo tiempo. Y déjenme decirles que cosa tan problemática a la hora de escribir. Tengo una Hinata y un Naruto tan diferentes en MEGAN que ha veces tengo que enfocarme el doble para no mezclar sus personalidades.( no es broma) y para colmo se me ocurre ver el manga 484 el día de ayer cosa que me dejo por un lado emocionada y por el otro histérica a ver a nuestro protagonista.

Yo me Pregunto ¿Que coño le pasa a Kishi por esa mente? ¿Acaso quiere que nos de un infarto? O ¿Qué? …Por un lado Sasuke es el típico imbecil que no termina de hacer algo productivo con su jod… vida (Disculpen el vocabulario) y por el otro Sakura… una completa Baka!!! Mira que decirle que había estado mentalizando para ese momento y no enterrarle el Kunai (típica acción de una perdedora)… por cierto Niña Sasuke es GAYYYYYY!!! (Lamento que sea mi persona la que te informe eso)…..Risas

Ahora Narutin llega en el preciso momento y como cualquier Héroe que salva a una princesa de la torre, salva a Sakura de una muerte segura… me dio una rabia al verlo con ella en sus brazos." Cosa que no hizo con nuestra Hinata." (Claro el estaba clavado en el piso), pero aun así, tanto tiempo esperando algún indicio y nada… el muy desgraciado ni la nombra siquiera Pero me –dije- calma…respira no todo esta perdido. . (Eso espero) mira que te tengo en la mira en Megan…

- Ahora si no les digo mas chorradas….de mi parte -

Una ultima cosa….pero no menos importante por ello, espero que nuestros queridos amigos y lectores que viven en Chile se encuentren bien al igual que sus seres queridos. Principalmente a mis amigos Heero Kusonagi y María Graciela, Cleo 656 y Aoi- Hyuga. Luego del terremoto ocurrido en su país esperemos recibir noticias pronto de ustedes. Saludos

Agradeciendo a mis queridos Fansfic:

Uzumaki Hyuga Kimiko: ¡hola! Bienvenida al fic... Arigato por leerme y espero que quede excelente el final.

Kuchiki Rukia 7: ¡Hola! La verdad me sorprendió tu comentario... ya que hay varios publicados con un excelente lemon, y de verdad mil gracias por tu comentario que es tomado muy en cuenta. Arigato…

Myri Weasley 28: ¡Hola! Que tal!!! Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado, a veces tuve duda de que les fuera a gustar en verdad ya que trate de enfocar mas los sentimientos y no sabia si eso les gustaría.. Mil Gracias por tu comentario y si trate de omitir ciertos detalles pero dejando en claro lo que era… (Bueno eso creo) risas...

EtolPlow: ¡Hola! Como estas… tu sabes que le puse mucho empeño al capitulo, además siempre que subo algo trato de escribir lo mejor de mi aunque tenga errores…Arigato. Y ANIMO!!! Escribe el tuyo pronto.

Kierinahana: ¡Hola! Amiga como has estado…la verdad ahí estaba la respuesta después de esperar tanto por saber que había sucedido en la habitación de aquel hotel en Konoha. Y Naruto se comporto por lo que siente en verdad por ella eso es todo. Arigato.

Dika no sora: ¡Hola! Bienvenido al fic…. Bueno entre comillas ya que no te había visto por estos Lares (risas) y trato de escribir lo mejor que pueda para todos ustedes. Arigato.

Black- Sky-666: ¡Hola! Mafe… tú sabes que los tuyos son Excelentes!!! Y el mío no tiene esa chispa que muchos otros tienen al leerlos, y como te comente quería enfocarlo de otra manera… quizás mas tierna (risas)...Arigato

Annie Lamperouge: ¡Hola! Como estas… la verdad hay ciertas personas que no dejan de sorprenderme...como tu, mira que leer todo de un solo golpe. Y mira que hay capítulos extremadamente largos.... solo te puedo decir Bienvenida al Fic y Agradecerte de corazón por leerme y dedicarme un poco de tu tiempo.

Hitaro 245: ¡Hello! Como estas… pues el botellón de agua me lo tengo que tomar por el calaron del clima por estos lados (risas) y si la verdad enfoque el amor principalmente, mas que el sexo en si…Gracias por darte cuenta de ello. (Se ve que sabes de la materia) risas pervertidas. Arigato por leerme y sabes que publique una nueva??

Cleo-656: ¡hola! Jejejeje… no me han llegado la factura todavía y eso que eh estado pendiente de ello. Mentira es broma. La verdad Gracias a ti por tu comentario. Y no pienses tanto en cosas pervertidas mira en lo que paras (una igual a mi) jejeje. Arigato.

Ikare: ¡hola! WOW amiga que mensaje… yo solo trate de escribir lo mejor que pude por eso me tarden un monto de tiempo en ello. Era uno de los capítulos más importantes y no podía regarla, y por supuesto esta es una Historia de las que no hay en la vida real. Un chico que se enamora al instante de alguien tan especial como lo es nuestra Hinata y ahí esta el resultado. Y Hinata paso por la misma situación solo que tuvo que romper los muros antes de llegar a expresar sus sentimientos abiertamente….Arigato por todo.

Zack Dark: ¡hola! Gracias por leer mi fic y decirme tu opinión de el… se que le falta muchas cosas que debo aprender, pero valoro tus palabras.

Shinofan: ¡hola! Amiga… si la verdad no pudieron aguantarse más… bueno aquí esta tu respuesta a tu pregunta…espero que te agrade. Arigato.

Susuna: ¡Hola! Querida amiga…. Wow tus palabras me sorprendieron muchísimo porque se que eres una de las que escribe los mejores lemons en esta Pág. Junto a otras amigas que tengo por aquí. Yo apenas soy un aprendiz en el tema... ( bueno… por así decirlo) y quería que ustedes sintieran en lo posible sus emociones y las sensaciones al estar en lugar de ellos, por eso trate de enfocar tanto sus afectos mas que el acto en si… y se que le falto algunas cosas , que para serte franca no se como escribir algo de esa forma. Pero ya veremos…Arigato de verdad por tus palabras.

Princesacaris: ¡hola! Como estas…gracias por tu comentario. Y si la verdad es mi primer lemon.

Aoi- Hyuga: ¡hola ¡como has estado…Se a que te refieres en pensar que esperabas mas del capitulo, pero la verdad no me sentía a gusto con la historia de poner algo así…si el personaje en si da tanto amor y ternura me parecía poco viable colocar algo mas candente por así decirlo…y aparte tampoco se como escribirlo y discúlpame por eso. Pero aun así te gusto el capitulo… y agradezco de verdad tu opinión ya que eso me ayuda a poner mas empeño a las cosas. Arigato

Naminaruxtsubahina: ¡Hola! Como estas... se que Megan es un poco complicado al principio pero iré aclarando algunas cosas según vaya evolucionando la historia... y gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en leerme.

Heero Kusonagi: ¡hola ¡Sergio como estas...espero que bien después de lo que ocurrió con el temblor en chile, aunque te envíe un correo preguntando por ti y tu familia... y se que tardaras en contestar ya que no hay suficiente energía para ello, pero aun así espero que te encuentres en perfecto estado. Saludos y cuídate mucho. Y en relación al fic gracias por tu comentario.

AKI: ¡Hola! ….jejejeje se me hace gracioso el nombre que tienes, es como si dijeras aquí estoy...bueno disculpa mi comentario eh…no es nada malo, y en relación al fic…soy 100% NARUHINA aunque Kishi lo niegue. Arigato por leerme.

Kenniana: ¡hola! Amiga, gracias por tu comentario…pues es escrito para y pensando en cada uno de ustedes. Que son mis fieles lectores...Arigato.

: ¡Hola ¡como estas… te comento lo mismo que le dije a Heero, espero que se encuentren bien luego del terremoto sufrido en su país. Se que leerás esto luego de un tiempo, pero quiero que sepas que al igual que muchos lectores aquí esperamos que se encuentren bien. Saludos… y arigato por tu comentario.

Naruto Uchihamn002: ¡hola! Amigo como estas… tiempo sin saber de ti, aunque dirás lo mismo de mi (risas). Quiero que sepas que agradezco muchos tus palabras tan bonitas por escribir algo tan natural como lo es e una relación humana entre dos seres que se aman. Gracias por todo...

Jacque: ¡Hola!..Pues la verdad espero que no te hayan reprendido mucho por mi causa, y se que me he demorado mucho pero es por falta de tiempo…así que espero que me disculpes por la demora. Y esperando que haya valido la pena…arigato

Emuma-Chan: ¡hola! Como estas… si entendí perfectamente lo que ibas a decir. Y por supuesto la llama de la juventud arde en mi (risas)...Arigato.

Chechi: ¡hola! Bienvenida al fic….aunque creo que no es lo que esperaban en realidad, pero tranquilos ya será mejor el próximo. Saludos arigato por leerme.

Kumiko Uzumaki: ¡Hola ¡Amiga como has estado…en primer lugar informarte que me puse al día con tu fic. Y por cierto tenia varios capi sin leer (que vergüenza de mi parte) ahora te comento algo y espero que no lo tomes a mal… pero, la verdad no creo ser tan buena como Susuna o Lenna en los lemons, solo es diferente la forma en que lo escribí (bueno… por así decirlo). Pero aun así te agradezco de todo corazón tu opinión ya que son muy sinceras y se que me has ayudado mucho en la forma de escribir recordando los pequeños errores que cometo al subir un capitulo y valoro mucho eso… Arigato por todo eh...

Pink: ¡Hola! Como estas...Bienvenida al fic... y no se como pueden leer todo de una sola vez… y eso que es súper largo los capítulos. Pero te agradezco tu tiempo y tus palabras tan llenas de emoción…se que no soy tan buena escribiendo como otros autores, pero gracias a gente como tu que los lee eh ido perfeccionando algunos errores que tengo y creo que lo notaste según ibas leyendo la historia…ahora voy a buscar la canción que me nombras para ver que tal… y la canción de Luis Fonsi fue la mas adecuada para el momento de ellos conocerse (según mi elección personal)… Arigato por todo y nos seguiremos leyendo.


	31. Chapter 31

! Hola! Este es mi primer FIC espero que sea de agrado de todos ustedes y por favor discúlpenme si lo escribo con errores, espero sus comentarios sean buenos o malos Arigato…

La Historia es Original Mía, pero los personajes Pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

Una llegada Inesperada

¡Jiraiya!

¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto Sorprendido Naruto

El viejo que había llegado hace un rato nada mas, le pareció extraño no ver el Jeep aparcado en el estacionamiento. Subió a la habitación y se sentó en la escalera a esperarlo. Naruto acostumbraba a levantarse temprano para desayunar y seguramente había salido a comprar algo. Quería llegar de improviso pasar asegurarse de que estuviera bien, aunque sonaba demasiado bien por teléfono necesitaba verlo por sus propios ojos, para constatar de fuese real lo que decia de aquella joven Hyuga.

No podía creer todavía lo que le dijo Naruto sobre aquella joven, más bien seguía manteniendo su posición sobre aquella familia y no le parecía muy buena idea de que estuviera saliendo con uno de ellos. Pero si Naruto estaba tan decidido a residenciarse en Konoha por ella, querría conocerla por lo menos antes y de constatar de que era totalmente cierto lo que decia.

Pero… al verlo llegar con esa expresión en su rostro que emanaba una enorme felicidad, no quiso quitarle la alegría que traía con darle un sermón mañanero. Además ya lo consideraba lo suficientemente grande para eso.

¿Esa es la forma de Saludarme? – Dijo Jiraiya en tono serio-Por lo visto la fiesta fue demasiado buena para estar llegando a estas horas.

Lo siento…dijo sonriendo Naruto tras el comentario, en realidad le había ido demasiado bien. Y se contuvo de hablar ya que no podía decirle de donde estaba llegando en realidad.

Bueno...por lo menos se que la estas pasando bien, - dijo jiraiya- lo puedo notar a leguas por el semblante de tu cara.

¡Que!- dijo Naruto sorprendido- ¿acaso era tan elocuente que hasta el lo noto?- pensó- mientras lo miro

Mmm...…. – dijo el viejo levantándose - ¿te dije algo malo? – pregunto- al ver su cara y se aproximo a la puerta de la habitación, si no te estoy cuestionando absolutamente nada.

Lo se, - dijo Naruto-es solo que… no me gusta la forma en que lo estas diciendo, es todo.

Vaya… ¿Quien lo diría, lo dejo solo unos días y mira como reacciona?- se dijo Jiraiya- si solo le hice un comentario ¿Qué estará ocultando este mocoso? para escucharle reaccionar de esa forma.

Naruto abrió la puerta de la habitación y entro junto al viejo - Jiraiya dejo el pequeño morral que tenia en su espalda sobre una silla y se sentó de nuevo, tenia la leve impresión de que Naruto le estaba ocultando algo importante.

Por cierto…. ¿porque no me avisaste que vendrías?- pregunto Naruto- le pareció extraño que no le haya dicho nada y tuvo la impresión de que Jiraiya le iba a empezar hacer un interrogatorio relacionado con Hinata.-

En realidad no te dije nada ya que lo decidí ayer mismo cuando converse contigo por teléfono- decia Jiraiya- y como tengo que ir primero a buscar donde residenciarnos pensé que lo mas lógico era hacerlo de una vez antes de que terminaran tu pequeña estadía en este lugar

Si… es cierto- Contesto el rubio-No lo había pensado y se acostó en el sofá estaba algo cansado.

Y para que veas que este viejo se preocupa por ti, me tome el atrevimiento de visitarte antes de llegar a Konoha. Sabes que siento curiosidad por conocer a tus amigos y tu encantadora novia.

Si…..me lo imagine apenas te vi. -dijo Naruto- sabía que en el fondo querías verla.

-Sabes que en el fondo debería conocerla- dijo Sonriendo Jiraiya- por lo que me has contado parece ser una relación seria para ti.-

Si….- Contesto Naruto- cerrando sus ojos.

Al estar tanto tiempo esperándote me dio un poco de hambre ¿Quieres que pida algo de desayunar para ti?- pregunto Jiraiya- y escuchar un silencio como respuesta.

Mmm...…- se dijo el viejo- al acercarse para verlo completamente dormido y sonrío al notar la expresión de relajada que tenia su cara, que se cuestiono ¿Que andaría haciendo este muchacho para llegar en este estado? O mas bien ¿Que no hizo?- dijo- pervertidamente y lo dejo dormir tranquilamente.

…………………….

En la Villa de las chicas

Hinata apenas entro por esa puerta fue abordada inmediatamente por Tenten que la estaba esperando, ya que era la única que estaba despierta en ese momento.

¡ Al fin llegas ¡ – dijo sorprendida Tenten- ya que Hinata no acostumbraba dormir fuera de casa y mucho menos si estaba con un chico.

Etto…. Quedo totalmente sorprendida ¿no esperaba que la estuviese esperando y no supo realmente que decir?

Inmediatamente – Tenten- capto la respuesta, cosa que la halo por el brazo y la llevo directo arriba donde estaban las otras chicas durmiendo, tenia que darle todos los detalles de que había ocurrido anoche.

Ey Ey...despierten- decia Tenten- agitando sus cuerpos en la cama para que se levantaran

¿Qué paso? – Dijo Sakura- con un sueño terrible.

Ya llego….

¿Quien?- dijo la pelirosa- sin voltearse siquiera

Hinata….

Sakura abrió sus ojos de golpe, por un instante no se había recordado que la dejaron sola con Naruto en la discoteca.

Tu te quedas aquí...-dijo Tenten- sentando a la peliazul en su cama y disponerse a despertar a las demas para que se unieran al interrogatorio.

Temari, Ino….despierten – decia Tenten- ya esta aquí.

¿Qué? ¿A estas horas es que esta llegando? - dijo Temari- mas que sorprendida al abrir un poco la cortina y ver la claridad del día.

Ino... que si bien se había acostado más temprano igual estaba dormida, pero con semejante noticia a cualquiera se le iba el sueño.

Y en menos de canta un gallo se encontraban todas las chicas sentadas alrededor de Hinata esperando a que empezara a soltar todo lo que había pasado con su rubio la noche anterior para estar llegando a esas horas de la mañana. Ni siquiera la dejaron cambiarse, la sentaron en la cama y todas se pusieron a su alrededor para que no pudiera escapar de la situación y se quedaron atentas al relato que le daría

Hinata nunca se sintió tan intimidada en toda su vida, al tener a sus amigas alrededor de ella, esperando a que empezara hablar, tanto que -se dijo- ahora se lo que se siente estar detenido y ser interrogado por unos agentes policiales.

¿Quiero ver a mi abogado? – Se dijo Hinata- de seguro la sentenciarían por haberse acostado con Naruto tan pronto.

¡Habla! dinos algo por dios!!! - decia Ino - el silencio la atormentaba.

Que quieren que les diga- dijo Hinata- sonrojada, si ustedes saben que me quede bailando con el y el es demasiado atento conmigo y….

¿Y?....dijeron todas en coro acercándose a ella.

Bueno…. ¿como se los digo?- decia aun mas roja Hinata-

Vamos suéltalo de una vez- dijo Temari- esta angustia nos esta matando

Si… es cierto – dijo Tenten-

Haber….déjenla tranquila un momento- dijo Sakura- todas sabemos que te quedaste bailando con el en la discoteca ¿cierto?

Hinata acento con su cabeza.

Bueno, solo ¿queremos saber que paso después?- dijo la pelirosa- además necesitamos saber ¿si valió la pena dejarlos solos o no? eso es todo

Todas quedaron expectantes a la respuesta que les daría la peliazul y luego de un silencio… respondió

Si…valió la pena estar a solas con el.

Las chicas no pudieron ocultar su alegría y mucho menos aguantar la emoción del momento y gritaron eufóricas…. Yeah!!!!

¿Donde fueron? – Pregunto Temari- ¿Porque llegaron a esta hora?

Bueno….que quieren que les diga en si

Todo….- dijo Ino- no, nos ocultes nada.

Hinata las observo detenidamente en parte ellas hicieron posible que ocurriese esa noche tan especial, al dejarla completamente sola con el, así que empezó a contarles algunas cosas, no iba a decirle con todos los detalles lo que en realidad vivió, pero si podía hacerle un resumen general.

En realidad Naruto me llevo aun lugar realmente hermoso, cuando salimos de la discoteca. Era completamente diferente y me sentí como si flotara en las nubes… saben estábamos en la cima de una montaña y la cabaña tenia una vista espectacular sobre el mar….

-Sakura empezó a comerse las uñas en saber lo que diría a continuación- El rostro de Tenten no era muy diferente al de Sakura y del resto de las chicas solo sujetaron fuertemente lo que tenían a la mano que era una almohada y la otra la sabana de la cama. No podían creer lo que estaba contando-

No les puedo mentir lo nerviosa que me sentí en ese momento- decia una sonrojada y emocionada Hinata- y al entrar en brazos como cualquier recién cazados lo hace... el supo manejar mi temor de una manera tan especial que en poco tiempo olvide por completo todo aquello.

Estas queriendo decir que tu y el…..- dijo Tenten-

Si….respondió Hinata-

Todas contuvieron el aliento… ¿no podían creerlo? Hinata ¿realmente dio ese paso?

Por favor…no me miren así- dijo una roja Hinata- no quería fueran a pensar mal de ella.

Hinata….- dijo Temari- no debes preocuparte por nosotras. En verdad estoy feliz de que hayas conseguido alguien que realmente te quiere y si distes ese paso tan importante es ¿Por qué estabas realmente segura de hacerlo? de otro modo jamás lo hubieras hecho.

Si muy cierto… comentaron las demás

Bueno….Hinata como negarse a ese chico tan encantador- dijo Ino- si el realmente te ama….que hasta envidia me das.

No digas eso- contesto Hinata- estoy segura que Sai también te quiere.

Eso espero amiga -dijo Ino desanimada- es que a veces me parece tan distraído…

El te quiere Ino….estoy segura.

Hinata….no dudo que el te quiera – dijo Sakura preocupada- pero…recuerda que el no vive en Konoha y has pensado cuando se tengan que separar al terminar las vacaciones.

Si, lo se – contesto Hinata- ya hablamos de este tema anteriormente y me ha dicho que no me preocupe por eso. Que antes de irse me lo dirá. Y yo….confío en el.

Es bueno saberlo amiga- dijo sonriente Sakura-

Y ¿se cuidaron?- Pregunto Tenten- no era buena idea si no se protegieron como debían.

En realidad….!no! – Dijo Hinata- ¿quedo pensativa? sabia que no hablaron de eso mientras estuvieron ahí. Pero… si recordó cuando hablaron de regreso a la villa de la fecha de retorno a Konoha y eso la hizo sentir aliviada.

¿Como que no se cuidaron?- cuestiono preocupada Temari- ni siquiera el…

No….

Hinata….- dijo Temari- no quiero angustiarte por esto, pero debieron pensar en las consecuencias que trae antes de hacerlo...

Lo se….-dijo Hinata- es que…en un momento así uno no piensa mucho, solo se deja llevar.

Pero…Hinata - dijo Sakura- Si quedaste embarazada has pensado que dirán de ti. ¿Qué dirá tu papa?

No se preocupen …-dijo una tranquila Hinata- según el calendario debería venirme la ultima semana que estamos aquí, por lo tanto no debería haber quedado embarazada.

¿Segura?…Cuestionaron todas

Supongo- dijo Hinata- en las clases de familia lo han dicho una y otra vez….

Entonces ¿nos estas queriendo decir que tu sabias que esto iba a pasar y no tomaste precaución?- cuestiono Ino- como no creyendo realmente que la que estaba hablando era Hinata.

Todas voltearon directamente a la respuesta que daría la peliazul….

Si…- contesto Hinata- es que….cuando una esta enamorada simplemente no piensas, solo actúas por instinto. Y no es que no lo ves venir, sino que no sabes con exactitud el día que sucederá, y cuando llega el momento no puedes negarte y pasa lo inevitable.

Y se quedaron calladas….sabían a que se estaba refiriendo.

Bueno…creo que ya es suficiente – dijo Tenten- además… debo cambiarme seguramente Neji se levanto y no tardara en pasar a buscarme.

Por cierto ¿Cómo hiciste para que el se marchara de la discoteca?- pregunto curiosa Hinata-

Bueno me toco hacerme la sufrida- dijo riendo Tenten- tu primito será frío como un hielo, pero cuando le dije que me dolían horrible los pies inmediatamente me trajo… jeje.

Eso nada mas…- dijo sorprendida Hinata-

Si.- contesto Tenten-

Bueno amiga….será mejor que te cambies- Dijo Ino- no queremos que Neji llegue y te encuentre vestida con el traje de anoche.

Si….- dijo la peliazul-

Y el resto se fueron a cambiar también.

…………..

En la habitación de los chicos

Neji que recién se había levantado y como de costumbre se asomo a la ventana para observar el Jeep de Naruto estacionado. No supo en realidad a que hora llegaron, el cansancio lo venció. Pero quería asesorarse de que no se paso con su prima anoche y nada como ir directo a darle una visita de sorpresa, de seguro no lo esperaría tan temprano.

Se vistió y sin despertar a nadie salio en dirección a su cuarto y mientras iba en camino no dejaba de pensar en la posibilidad que tuvo dejando sola a su prima con el en la discoteca. Aunque otros se quedaron no elimino totalmente de su cabeza de que pudiera haberle hecho el juego y no esperaba ver a su prima durmiendo en su habitación sino lo ahorcaría con sus propias manos.

Al estar frente a su puerta, golpeo un par de veces y aguardo a que le abriera. Y al abrirse se consigue con la presencia de una persona totalmente desconocida para el…

Disculpe Sr.…. Creo que me equivoque de habitación- dijo apenado Neji-

Mmm...…- dijo Jiraiya al verlo- sabia que era un Hyuga al mirar sus ojos, no podía negarlo…vienes a buscar a Naruto ¿cierto?

Si,….- contesto Neji sorprendido-

El esta dormido – dijo un serio Jiraiya- Pero…será mejor que pases, no me gusta atender a los amigos de Naruto en la puerta, además me gustaría que me acompañaras a desayunar.

Se lo agradezco - dijo Neji- pero… creo hablare con el después.

Mmm...…. ¿quedo pensativo Jiraiya? Su conducta daba entender que no se llevaba muy bien con Naruto. Así que añadió, es una verdadera lastima que declines la invitación, si estuvieras en otras ciudades seria tomada como una ofensa.

Lo siento.- dijo apenado Neji- no pensé en ofenderle.

Entonces el viejo se aparto de la entrada para darle el paso a la habitación

Cosa que Neji………..

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo….se que no es gran cosa, pero ya era tiempo de subir alguno. Se que me tarde una eternidad en subirlo pero créanme estaba haciendo muchas cosas a la vez, así que me disculpo por eso.

En relación del manga 488 de Naruto, estoy algo pensativa y no se si me estaré volviendo loca o es mi imaginación la que me hace ver cosas que no son.

Cuando Naruto llego a la villa y me alegre mucho que varios personajes aparecieran como Neji, chouji y por supuesto nuestra Hinata. Y aunque no ha parecido ninguna señal de haber conversado ni querer hablar con Hinata, una duda se me hizo presente.

La imagen es clara el sonriente y las dos chicas de cada lado detrás de él. Ahora mi duda es ¿Porque razón aparece Hinata del lado derecho de Naruto y Sakura del izquierdo? Ese detalle me pareció extraño, siempre Sakura es la que estaba a su derecha y ahora esta Hinata me dejo pensativa…Y de paso Naruto dice a toda voz que va a comer ramen…. Que me pareció que estaba diciéndole a Hinata el sitio donde la iba a esperar jejejej. Esto último es mi opinión. Y porfin despertó la 5ta Hokage a ver si le recuerda a este narutin lo que paso en la pelea de pein.

Ahora agradeciendo a todas las personas que capitulo a capitulo leen la historia…de verdad muchas gracias.

A mis queridos fansfic

Uzumaki Hyuga Kimiko: ¡hola! Bienvenido al fic… Arigato por leerme.

Naminaruxtsubania: ¡Hola! Como has estado…lamento la tardanza pero el deber me llamaba. Y muchas gracias por entender en escribir dos historias al mismo tiempo, de verdad a veces son difíciles. Arigato.

Etoplow-kun: ¡hola! Amigo...la verdad escribi este mini lemon pensado en todos ustedes con sus defectos y virtudes. Así que arigato por todo.

Susuna: ¡hola! Amiga como has estado…la verdad no me creo tan poética como muchos aquí, me falta mucho por leer y escribir. Y los tuyos son muy buenos OH siiiii….Arigato. A ver cuando subes tu nueva historia.

Aki: ¡hola! Como estas…me lo imagine lo del nombre…y que bueno que les gusto el mini lemon. A mi también me Arigato.

Heero Kusonagi: ¡hola! Como estas…me alegra saber que estas bien y que te gusto el capitulo….saludo…y Arigato por todo.

Black- Sky-666: ¡hola! Mafe...como has estado. Que bueno que te gusto el lemon, trato de escribir lo mas romántico que puedo, aunque te confieso para nada soy romántica. Mas bien creo que soy un poco arisca jejeje…arigato

Zack-Dark: ¡hola! Como has estado…tiempo sin hablar verdad, bueno aquí te deje el capitulo y espero que les haya gustado. Arigato por darme tu opinión personal de la manga.

Dika-no-sora. ¡Hola! Pues la verdad no quiero matar a nadie…los Lemnos tenían que suceder (risas pervertidas) y trato de escribirlos lo mejor que puedo. Arigato.

Mazzi-chan: ¡hola! Como estas...nada de sueñitos calentones eh…eso era real en el fic…Arigato.

Myri Weasley 28 : ¡hola! Querida amiga espero que no me asesines cuando leas este capitulo….se que te hacia mucha ilusión, pero hay que esperar algunas cosas extras para llegar a ese nivel y luego entenderás el porque….Arigato por tus comentarios tan creativos y llenos de locuras me hacen reír mucho.

Hitaro-245: ¡hola Amigo…cof cof para nada soy una conocedora amplia de la materia, se lo esencial y de allí es que visualizo las ideas para el fic….de todas maneras casi todos aquí están preparados para ello. Je jeje... arigato

Kierinahana: ¡hola! Como estas. Ya no falta mucho para que tus dudas desaparezcan, en el próximo capitulo detallare mas sobre ello...arigato por todo amiga.

Pink: ¡hola! Como estas… sabes a veces me sorprendo de los comentarios que me dejan mis lectores como tu, porque se que no soy una escritora muy buena y que tengo un sinfín de errores. Pero aun así logran ver y disfrutar lo mejor de la Historia...mil gracias por tus cometarios. Arigato

Ana-gaara: ¡hola! Se a lo que te refieres cunado algo te llama poderosamente la atención, en mucho de estos fic me ha pasado, que no me quedo tranquila hasta que los leo completo. Desde que publique la historia quise poner de todo un poco y creo que en parte lo eh hecho y gracias a personas como tu que dedica unos minutos de su tiempo en leerme…Arigato.

Naruto Uchiha Mn002: Hola amigo como estas….pues la verdad considero que las relaciones entre dos personas deberían ser de esa forma, llenas de amor, pasión y sobre todo respeto mutuo. Lamentablemente en esta época es difícil conseguir que todo eso sea real. Pero uno nunca sabe quizás al doblar la esquina uno se consiga con una persona que llene esas cualidades que tanto esperamos. Arigato.

Kumiko Uzumaki: ¡hola! Amiga como has estado...me encantan tus comentarios porque en ellos resaltas lo bueno y lo malo del fic, que a veces uno no ve por tener la vista cansada o simplemente no fijarse en ello. Ahora se que subiste un nuevo capitulo que en esta semana lo leo sin falta. Arigato por todo.

Poison girl: Hola bienvenida al fic…se perfectamente de que hablas, la verdad son largos muchos capítulos. Y se que antes subía un capitulo a la semana y tratare de tomar el ritmo nuevamente. lo que pasa es que estoy escribiendo dos historias a la vez y si eso le sumo las tareas ufff.... casi ni tiempo tengo de hacer algo…pero vere lo que puedo hacer..Arigato.

Narihina- de uzumaki: ¡hola! Bienvenida al fic, pues la verdad estoy trabajando en ello para completar la historia. No creas que la voy a dejar a mitad de camino. Todaza le faltan algunos capítulos impactantes al fic…saludos y Arigato por leerme.


	32. Chapter 32

! Hola! Este es mi primer FIC espero que sea de agrado de todos ustedes y por favor discúlpenme si lo escribo con errores, espero sus comentarios sean buenos o malos Arigato…

La Historia es Original Mía, pero los personajes Pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

Una Invitacion Importante

El viejo se aparto de la entrada para darle paso a la habitación.

Cosa que Neji….

Acepto no muy convencido de ello… Pero, una vez dentro se detiene un instante para observar detenidamente a Naruto durmiendo en el sofá.

Jiraiya lo vio entrar muy pensativo ¿No sabia que sucedía realmente para que el joven Hyuuga estuviera ahí? ¿Ni que Diablos hizo Naruto para estarle observando de esa forma? Lo cierto era que algo debía estar pasando.

Pero, que descortesía de mi parte- Dijo El viejo- para cambiar su atención. Ni siquiera me eh presentado correctamente y extendió su mano- diciendo- Soy Jiraiya…Su abuelo.

Neji Hyuuga -contesto- estrechando su mano. Eso lo tranquilizo un poco por lo menos conoce a un familiar suyo, aparte borro toda sospecha con ello, el no tuvo la minima oportunidad de estar solo con su prima en aquella habitación….

Y ¿dime que te trae por aquí?- Pregunto el viejo- tomando un vaso para servirle un poco de jugo ¿Acaso Naruto olvido pagar la cuenta o algo por el estilo? Sintió curiosidad de saber para que lo esta buscando si recién había llegado.

No, nada de eso- Contesto el Hyuuga- mientras probaba el contenido del vaso y analizaba detenidamente la situación para darse cuenta que no había perdido el viaje después de todo. Su abuelo pudiera facilitarle cierta información que necesitaba saber

"Ellos no pertenecían a Konoha"

Por lo tanto tenia que saber sus verdaderas intenciones luego de culminar su estadía en Okinawa ¿no pensara abandonar a su prima? Y ni quería imaginarse la reacción de Hinata en el caso que decida dejar las cosas hasta ahí.

¿Entonces para que lo estas buscando?- Cuestiono Jiraiya- algo curioso, alguna razón debía de tener para llegarse hasta ahí y si sus sospechas eran ciertas tenia que ver con….Hinata.

En realidad iba a preguntarle a Naruto ¿Que pensaba hacer después que regresara a Kyoto?

Hummm..... Ya veo- dijo el viejo- cruzando sus brazos y con una de sus manos la llevo a su barbilla de forma pensativa, ahora entendía su visita, el mocoso no se los ha dicho todavía. Pero ¿Por qué?

-Se que usted no estará enterado de muchas cosas- decia seriamente Neji- y se que soy demasiado directo al preguntarle al notar que se quedo callado y pensativo-.

No te preocupes, entiendo perfectamente- dijo Jiraiya- mirando al joven directamente. ¿Ustedes tendrán algún compromiso para esta noche?

El joven lo miro sorprendido y -le respondió- hasta ahora nada en concreto ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

Entonces no hay mas que hablar – dijo el viejo- Esta noche se vienen con nosotros a cenar al restaurante que esta cerca del lobby ¿Sabes cual es?

Si, por supuesto- Contesto el joven-

Bien, diles a todos que los esperamos ahí - decia el viejo- Naruto tiene algo importante que comunicarles.

El joven lo miro seriamente, sabia que tenia que ver con su pregunta. Pero ¿Porque no se lo decia de una vez?

No te preocupes - dijo Jiraiya- colocando su mano en su hombro, Te aseguro que te alegrara lo que vas a escuchar y podrás disipar así todas tus dudas. Y más bien ¿Por qué no terminas de tomarte el jugo? Con este calor cualquiera se deshidrata.

Si, es cierto- Dijo Neji- mientras tomo el resto del contenido del vaso.

El viejo sonrío un poco al ver que su expresión cambio por una mas relajada…

Bueno, ahora si tengo que irme- dijo el joven- Agradezco mucho su invitación…

No gracias a ti por aceptarla- respondió el viejo- y lo acompaño hasta la puerta. Y tras de cerrarla se acerco hasta donde estaba durmiendo Naruto y tomo unos papeles que llevaba consigo para revisarlos mientras se sentaba a esperar a que despertase. Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle.

………….

En la cabaña de los chicos

Sasuke abría pesadamente sus ojos al recibir los inclementes rayos de sol que eran cada vez más fuertes. Al estar despierto observando el techo de la habitación al parecer sin motivo alguno el calor le hizo recordar lo tarde que era y con ello un recuerdo fugaz paso por su mente que le hizo dar un sobresalto en la cama. Tomo inmediatamente el Móvil a verificar si tenía alguna llamada perdida o algún mensaje del dobe, pero ese no mostraba señal alguna de haber recibido nada.

Se levanto y marco unos números en el celular para escuchar del otro lado…… El número que usted ha marcado se encuentra temporalmente desconectado.

¡Demonios!

Y eso que se lo dije antes de salir de la discoteca .No tuvo mas remedio que llegarse hasta la ventana y correr un poco la cortina para mirar a través de los cristales y visualizar su Jeep estacionado… Suspiro aliviado, por lo menos ya habían llegado. ¿Aunque no sabia a que hora habían regresado ya que no escucho el ruido del vehiculo? Bueno, por lo menos estaba todo bien hasta el momento y se acerco a la habitación de Neji seguramente seguiría durmiendo ya que no sentía ruido alguno. Y al llegar a su puerta la abrió lentamente para darse cuenta que no estaba ahí.

Su tranquilidad se fue al diablo cuando no lo vio en su cama… y corrió nuevamente a la ventana a ver si lo veía por algún lado y esta vez vio con asombro la silueta de alguien conocido que venia de regreso de la misma dirección de la villa de Naruto.

Será… ¿Que el muy idiota estaba con ella en su cuarto? Esto….no puede estar sucediendo.

Eso era demasiado grave, no pensó que fuese tan imbecil como para hacer algo tan estupido. Que tomo de nuevo el celular para llamar a la persona que le podía sacar de dudas en ese momento

¡Alo! …. Contesto la pelirosa.

¡Sakura! …. ¿Hinata esta con ustedes?

¡Si ¡ - Contesto ella- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Suspiro…. Y se sentó, por lo menos un dolor de cabeza menos. Ese dobe iba terminar por matarlo de solo pensar en las consecuencias que pudieran tener al no tener el cuidado suficiente.

¿Estas ahí?- decia la pelirosa -al no escuchar respuesta.

SI – Respondió el azabache- es que el muy idiota no me llamo como le dije y para colmo estoy viendo regresar a Neji de su dirección.

¡Qué!- dijo sorprendida- y ¿Qué expresión tiene?

No te sabría decir – dijo Sasuke- observando desde la ventana. No estaba seguro ya que no distinguía desde ahí su cara, pero por su forma de caminar se pudiera decir que venia…. ¿Tranquilo?

¡Que! ¿Lo dices en serio? - Cuestiono Sakura- ¿estas seguro de que es el?

Por supuesto- dijo el azabache- lo conozco demasiado para equivocarme de persona.

Es muy extraño – dijo la pelirosa- el no reaccionaria de esa forma si se llegase a enterar de lo que paso ayer.

Ni lo digas- dijo el azabache- en ese caso voy a cambiarme para llegarme hasta allá enseguida.

Esta bien….- dijo Sakura- Te espero y colgó la llamada. Luego fue avisarle al resto de lo que estaba pasando.

Sasuke después de colgar, se fue directo a levantar a Shikamaru. Tenia que estar presente en el caso de que hiciera falta aclarar algo de la noche anterior y más si venia de la habitación de Naruto .Estaba casi seguro que principalmente querría saber ¿Por qué los dejaron solos en la discoteca? Aunque debía entender que ambos eran mayores de edad para andarle prohibiendo ciertas cosas, y no podía andar detrás de ellos todo el tiempo.

Sakura al igual que el resto se fueron a cambiar para esperar el huracán de Neji…

………

Entretanto Neji venia mas que pensativo ¿No podía creer que estuviera imaginando semejante cosa? ¿Si el muy idiota durmiendo de lo mas tranquilo y el preocupado por la situación? Esto me pasa por andar mal interpretando todo… Luego de venir planteando un par de cosas en su mente llego a su destino, toco a la puerta y al poco instante fue abierta por su morena que lo esperaba algo cautelosa, no sabia con que le iba a salir luego de regresar de hablar con Naruto.

¡Hola!...-dijo el joven- con tono amable, con sus brazos cruzados y su espalda recostada totalmente en la pared.

Tenten quedo totalmente muda al verlo y no sabe como le hacia para mantener esa seriedad en su rostro que tanto lo caracterizaba y de verse al mismo tiempo tan increíblemente sexy.

Al no recibir respuesta el joven la miro muy detenidamente de pies a cabeza… al parecer estaba estupendamente bien esa mañana.

¿Eh?....- decia Tenten- No podía pronunciar palabra alguna.

¿Que? ¿Acaso no vas a invitarme a pasar?- Cuestiono Neji- si la noche anterior quedaron en desayunar juntos.

¡Claro!..- Contesto Tenten- y se aparto de la puerta para que entrara.

-El solo la miro seriamente mientras pasaba por el marco de la puerta y cuando paso por el se le acerco lo suficiente para decirle al oído…Te ves hermosa .Y sin agregar nada mas continuo su paso hasta sentarse en una de las sillas de la cocina-

-Tenten que había puesto atención en lo que le iba a decir, sintió como un calor de repente adueñarse de sus mejillas, realmente no se lo esperaba. Que la dejo paralizada con una expresión atontada en su rostro-.

………

En Konoha

Danzou se había levantado con una idea fija en su cabeza esa mañana, por fin Tobi empezaba a comprender lo que realmente estaba en juego para darle la verdadera importancia de conseguir un compromiso formal con la hija de Hiashi y aunque este no haya aceptado a la primera, no iba a dejar de insistir en el asunto.

Siempre se considero un hombre muy afortunado, nunca había dejado pasar ninguna oportunidad y mucho menos iba a permitir que una tan fácil se le fuera a escapar de las manos. La única vez que no pudo conseguir algo simplemente lo elimino de su camino, pero esta vez era totalmente diferente, aquel incidente del Hotel facilitaba muchísimas cosas y una de ellas era que no le conocía pretendiente alguno, por lo tanto su hijo tenía el totalmente camino libre para ello...

¿Que joven se acercaría con buenas intenciones después de su conducta en aquel lugar?

No pudo ocultar una sonrisa perversa, nunca se imagino que ese joven Sasori le fuese a dejar en bandeja de plata la oportunidad que siempre estuvo buscando para apoderarse de la fortuna Hyuuga. Ahora solo era cuestión de pocos días para empezar la cuenta regresiva para llevar a cabo su plan de concretar el supuesto romance entre ellos.

……………….

En Okinawa la habitación de las chicas

Hinata se quedo pensativa por unos segundos… la noticia de su primo enseguida le quito el sueño. Esta vez tenia que ser lo suficientemente clara con el y debía entender que era su vida privada y por lo tanto tenia que respetar sus decisiones, aunque tuviera las mejores intenciones de protegerla no consideraba estar haciendo nada indebido y no aceptaría ningún tipo de reclamo de su parte .Ella misma se iba a encargar personalmente de informarle a su padre lo que le estaba pasando con Naruto.

Una vez que llego el joven bajo inmediatamente a ponerle fin al asunto, no iba aceptar que estuviera reprochando absolutamente nada y mucho menos a ninguno de sus amigos. Pero cuando empezó a caminar por los escalones su paso fue bajando el ritmo que tenia, al notar el silencio presente en el lugar y cuando llego hasta la cocina lo ve de lo más relajado con su amiga. En primer momento se sintió confundida con su actitud ¿No sabia que estaba pasando realmente? ¿Ni que abra ocurrido entre ellos para estar tan tranquilo? Pero cuando pensaba hablar un ruido la distrajo… al parecer estaban golpeando suavemente la puerta.

Yo abro –dijo- Sakura que venia bajando rápidamente por las escaleras, sabia perfectamente quien era...

Neji al escuchar el ruido por las escaleras volteo en dirección a la puerta, quiso ver quien era la persona que corría de esa forma y al hacerlo se consigue con la cara su prima que estaba estática observándolo y no hizo otra cosa que sonreírle levemente diciendo ¿ Que tal culmino tu fiesta de cumpleaños? ¿Me imagino que te fue bastante bien para estar durmiendo hasta esta hora?

Si…..- contesto ella- dudosamente

-Y sin decir más nada el se volteo a conversar con su morena, dejando a Hinata totalmente sorprendida por su actitud-.

Entre tanto Shikamaru que estada del otro lado de la puerta venia con cara de estar aun dormido, no pensaba levantarse antes de mediodía pero el caso lo ameritaba de otra forma no se hubiera levantado.

¡Hola! – Dijo Sakura- amablemente al abrir la puerta.

El azabache no andaba en ese momento para estar correspondiendo nada romántico, solo respondió secamente el saludo y entro directamente para hablar con Neji pero al verlo olvido por completo para que estaba ahí. Se le veía tan amigable que hasta logro confundirle.

Una queja no tardo en escucharse- Shikamaru- mostraba realmente una expresión de molestia al notar que lo pararon para nada…

¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto el ojiblanco- al escuchar la queja de Shikamaru

No, nada – Respondió el azabache- detallando su comportamiento.

En ese caso- dijo Neji- levantándose junto a Tenten. Pienso dar una vuelta por la playa ¿ustedes se quedan?

No- Respondió Temari- que bajaba ya vestida con su traje de baño. Y su mirada se poso en cierto chico dueño de una coleta que rascaba su nuca con una flojera terrible.

-En ese caso te acompañamos- decia el azabache- seguramente ellas también Irán a tomar un poco de sol a la playa… seguido por el chico con coleta-

- Sus ojos blancos se posaron directamente en su prima, sabia que Naruto estaba aun dormido en su habitación y que no estaba ahí por esa razón, sino fuera el primero en salir corriendo a la playa junto a ella... y para no hacerla esperar por el le dice-

¿No creo que vaya a venir todavía?- dijo Neji – seriamente mirando a la peliazul.

¿Porque estas tan seguro?- Cuestiono Sasuke- de seguro tuvieron una discusión en la habitación y por eso no estaba ahí.

-El rostro de Hinata cambio de tono de solo imaginarse que tuvieron algún problema por su causa.-

¿Porque vengo de ahí? – Dijo seriamente Neji- y les puedo asegurar que estaba totalmente dormido en el sofá.

Todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio. Por lo visto no se entero ni sospechaba nada de lo sucedido la noche anterior…

¿Como sabes que estaba dormido en el sofá?- Cuestiono Hinata- ¿si lo vio dormido? ¿Como fue que entro en su habitación?

No me miren de esa forma – dijo el ojiblanco- su abuelo me abrió la puerta para ser mas especifico.

¿Como? - Cuestiono el azabache-¿Jiraiya esta aquí? ¿No sabia que estaba en Okinawa?

¿Su abuelo?- Dijo Hinata- escucho a Naruto hablar un par de veces de el, pero no sabia que se encontraba en la villa.

Si como lo oyen -decia Neji- y antes de salir por la puerta culmino diciendo. Ahhh por cierto antes de que se me olvide…. nos invito a todos a cenar esta noche.

-¡Que!! Todos se miraron unos a otros sin saber que decir, por lo visto estuvieron conversando y aunque ¿No sabían de qué hablaron en realidad? por lo menos no se había enterado de lo ocurrido en la discoteca. Al parecer hablar con su abuelo lo había tranquilizado bastante por su forma de actuar-.

Bueno - dijo Sakura- Por lo visto nos dejo a todos sorprendidos.

Ni lo digas- contesto el azabache- mientras por su mente empezó a cuestionarse ¿Que pasara para que el este ahí?

¿Entonces te quedas?- Pregunto Temari- al ver el rostro pensativo de Hinata.

Si……- dijo dudosamente- ¿No sabia que pensar? ¿Paso la noche con el y no le comento absolutamente nada?

No te preocupes por eso- dijo Sasuke- al ver la expresión de Hinata, seguramente alguna razón importante abra para que no te lo haya dicho.

Lo se…

Mmm...…menuda lata - Pensó Shikamaru- miren que hacerme perder mi valioso tiempo en discusiones tontas en vez de aprovecharlo en dejarme dormir un rato mas…. Y para no demorar mas dijo lo que tenia que decir …Ey ...Hinata no quiero ser aburrido con esto pero en verdad no le des mas vuelta al asunto, seguramente el ha venido a conocerte o ¿Para que crees que nos invito a cenar?

-Sus perlados ojos brillaron de una forma especial cuando hizo el comentario….

Es cierto – dijo la pelirosa- no había pensado en ello, seguramente era la respuesta correcta a todo eso.

En ese caso mejor nos vamos- dijo Sasuke- seguramente querrás estar a solas para buscar algo apropiado que ponerte para esta noche o ¿solo te sentaras a esperar que despierte y llegue hasta aquí para explicarte mejor las cosas?.

Se quedo helada al escucharle ¿Estaba realmente hablando en serio?

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Se que no hay nada impactante en este pero ya vendran mejores capitulos . …Y si ya se que me estoy tardando un montón y de verdad lo ciento…Esta semana no tengo mucho que contar, solo que eh estado pensando en escribir algo pequeño… y bueno ya veré si me animo en subirla.

En relación a Megan….no se preocupen que subiré pronto el capitulo, es solo que me paso algo inesperado que no contaba, pero así es la vida llena de sorpresas algunas gratas y otra no.

Agradeciendo a todos por su alta paciencia y sobre todo por sus comentarios que me animan a culminar este primer proyecto….

En relación a las ultima mangas….se me esta haciendo mas que evidente de que Naruto si siente algo por Hinata…en una oportunidad comente a varias personas de que su reacción no era del todo normal y ni Jiraiya ni Kakashi fueron tan impactantes como lo fue ella. Aunque no niego que podía haber influido en algo, pero en realidad no fueron el verdadero detonante de su ira para sacar de plano la 6ta cola y ni mucho menos haber perdido el control de si mismo. Sigo afirmando que el dibujo de Kishimoto del manga 437 donde lo mas resaltante son la expresión de sus ojos.

Los ojos de Naruto siempre han sido su reflejo interior, y en dicha confesión sus ojos son el centro de atención del manga y para mi el punto mas importante a resaltar… todos sabemos de sobra que ella esta enamorada desde el principio así que no tomo por sorpresa sus palabras, aunque el modo de hacerlo si… Por esa razón sigo manteniendo vivo mis esperanzas de que el Naruhina si se dará.

Que la confesión de Sakura… dicen por ahí. Pues la verdad para mi estuvo fuera de contexto. Y en verdad ella le dijo un poco de cosas…pero es curioso de que Kishimoto decidiera ponerla después no antes que Hinata. ¿No será que vino a terminar de cerrar la decisión definitiva de Naruto?

Que no le ah tomado en cuenta hasta ahora, pues si es cierto…. Pero en este momento el tiene muchas cosas importantes que resolver, total tampoco se ha acercado mas a la Pelirosa de una forma mas amigable (digo) y si lo ha hecho pues no me eh dado cuenta…. Así que solo nos queda esperar el famoso encuentro entre ellos para ver cuales son los verdaderos sentimientos del rubio hacia Hinata.

Bueno ahora si no les caigo mas a charlas…

A mis queridos Fansfic

Mazzi-Chan: ¡hola! Querida amiga como estas… por supuesto que no era un sueño, eran en carne y hueso ese par de dos. Y bueno espero que te encuentres mejor de tu dolor de cabeza.

Cleo-656: ¡hola! Como estas…..no importa la reacción atrasada ya que lo hicieron de nuevo ( risas)...es que ese par de dos son una cosa seria…..Ahora Neji pensó que pudo haber ocurrido algo pero como podrás darte cuenta no lo pudo confirmar…( risas)…. Arigato.

Heero Kusonagi: ¡hola! Como estas… pues la verdad ocurrirá de todo un poco lo que me comentas, así que esta será como la presentación formal de Hinata por parte de Naruto a Jiraiya. Lo que pasa es que el venia algo cansado (risas) tu sabes…. Arigato.

Dika no sora: ¡Hola! Que tal…. La verdad pensé en cambiar de ropa a Naruto como me dices, pero pensé cuando uno viene de una fiesta cansado, uno cae donde sea con la ropa puesta, por esa razón Neji no peso mal y de paso la presencia de Jiraiya descarto en su cabeza muchas cosas… Arigato

Narutokamikazeuzumaki1: ¡hola! Como estas...si lo lamento por tardarme tanto, es que a veces no me alcanza el tiempo para escribir de verdad….de todas formas Arigato por tu paciencia.

Zack dark: ¡hola! Como estas... pues la verdad Hinata no pensó mucho en ello, sino que paso lo inevitable entre dos personas que se quieren…y en relación a que si tendrá consecuencia esa noche, pues la verdad tendrás que esperar solo un poquitico mas para averiguarlo de todas maneras no pienso complicar las cosas Con Neji por ahora….Arigato.

Marihina- de Uzumaki: ¡hola! …muchas gracias por tu comentario y lamento hacerte esperar tanto por la continuación. Es que a veces no me doy cuenta que tardo tanto ya que tengo dos historias y cuando subo un empiezo a pensar en la otra….Arigato nuevamente.

Poison girl: ¡Hola ¡…no sabes como lamento hacerte sufrir, pero veras Jiraiya es un adulto que sabe distinguir cuando algo no anda bien, y no quise complicarle la existencia a Naruto, que venia muy feliz de estar con Hinata…..Arigato.

Aki: ¡Hola! Como te va…pues la verdad era lo más normal que la interrogara entre todas y más si son tan amigas… Y con respecto de Jiraiya no es tan cabeza hueca como en la manga (digo) quizás en algunas cosas pero no en todas… Arigato por todo amigo.

Pink: ¡hola! Comote ah ido, ufff... que bueno que subí antes de tus clases, se lo difícil que es hacer tantas cosas a la vez y mas cuando tienes que estudiar para ello…agradezco tu tiempo y tus comentarios….Arigato

Etoplow-Kun: ¡hola! Amigo como estas…pues la verdad pensé en incluir un poco de seriedad al viejo pervertido ese, la situación la amerita…no todos los días su nieto se enamora de una chica así…. Arigato.

Naruto Uchihamn002: ¡Hola! Como te va….la verdad la vida debería ser más simple y no complicarnos tanto verdad!! Naruto y Hinata han tenido lo suyo para que el destino de encargara de reunirlos nuevamente…así que muy importante tu comentario y Arigato por todo.

Kierinahana: ¡hola! Amiga como has estado. …. (Risas) que bueno que se están recuperando tus uñas y mas con el tiempo que me tardo en subir la continuación mas todavía….Y mil gracias por tus comentarios siempre los tengo muy presentes.

Ana- gaara: ¡Hola!... nada de eso, gracias a ti por leer mi historia que sin ustedes una no se espera en continuarlas….Arigato por todo.

Ikare: ¡hola! Amiga…pues yo también te extrañaba, sabes que estuve a punto de poner Amaru en lugar de Jiraiya... Pero necesitaba quitar a Neji del caminoY quien más que nuestro viejo pervertido para cumplir semejante tarea. Amaru volverá aparecer justo antes de que partan de Okinawa para que también se lleve lo suyo….No te digo mas, así que Arigato por todo.

Namiraruxtsubahina: ¡hola! Amiga...entiendo que te de flojera escribir, a veces pasa y mas cuando uno lee tantas historias a la vez… con respecto a Megan no te preocupes que iré develando algunas cosas que están confusas todavía. ….Y con el interrogatorio de los chicos, la verdad no te sabría decir como lo hacen pero me imagino que es así igual….Arigato por tu tiempo.

Susuna: ¡Hola! Amiga...como has estado, tiempo sin saber de ti!!! Tu sabes que trato de colocar lo mas razonable posible los sucesos, claro poniendo un poco mas de picardía en los encuentros amorosos de ellos, del resto lo mas practico. Sabes que siempre tomo en cuenta los comentarios de todos los lectores y en especial los tuyos…Arigato por tu tiempo.

Uzumaki Hyuuga Kimiko: ¡hola! Como estas… bueno tarde pero seguro, pero aquí tienes la continuación…. Arigato.

Delta por siempre: ¡hola! Amiga… yo también ando atrasada con las lecturas y eso que me gustan un montón de ellas. Pero espero ponerme al día con todas lo más pronto posible….Así que Arigato por todo.

Dark Ángel: Pues bienvenido al fic….y agradezco de todo corazón tus palabras. Y mas que te haya gustado la historia al igual que muchos de los que están por aquí. Saludos y estaremos en contacto…..Arigato.

Kumiko Uzumaki: ¡hola! Amiga mía…pues la verdad el capitulo fue lo bastante relajante como para respirar un poco para lo que viene, aunque no será nada escalofriante pero unas cuantas verdades saldrán a la luz….y co respecto a los guiones se que tienes mucha razón es que solo muy mala para ello lo admito de verdad…..de todas maneras te agradezco muchísimo que me lo recuerdes a ver si de una vez yo termino de aprender (risas)...Arigato por todo.


	33. Chapter 33

! Hola! Este es mi primer FIC espero que sea de agrado de todos ustedes y por favor discúlpenme si lo escribo con errores, espero sus comentarios sean buenos o malos Arigato…

La Historia es Original Mía, pero los personajes Pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

La Cena

Se quedo helada al escucharle ¿Estaba realmente hablando en serio?

O mas bien no seria una broma de Sasuke para hacerle subir el animo al verla triste por no saber que el abuelo de Naruto se encontraba en Okinawa y este no le había mencionado siquiera… Pero ante los hechos, resultaba ser demasiado obvio para todos que la presencia de su abuelo los había tomado de sorpresa al igual que a ella.

Aunque al parecer ninguno lo había llevado a mal sino todo lo contrario, así que ella no debería ser la excepcion y mas si confiaba plenamente en el, además no podía estar sacando conclusiones sin antes saber de su propia boca toda la verdad, seguramente tenia un motivo importante para no haberlo mencionado y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el apareciera por esa puerta y pudiera darle una explicación de porque no le había dicho nada al respecto.

Por otro lado, la presencia de Ino desvío sus pensamientos al notarla tan animada porque Sai la vendría a buscar para salir juntos esa mañana, andaba tan impaciente que la recogiera de una vez que no podía ocultarlo.

¿Quieres un café?- Pregunto Hinata- al ver el estado de a la rubia, sabia que necesitaba relajarse un poco.

Si, gracias- Contesto Ino-

-Era de esperar que quisiera algo de tomar para pasar ese trago amargo de la espera, aunque un café no fuese lo más apropiado para ello, pero era lo más cercano que podía hacer. Puso la cafetera a funcionar y se sentó a conversar un poco con Ino mientras se terminaba de preparar la bebida, no era muy habitual que se pusiera hablar sobre esos temas, pero ante las circunstancias era mejor distraer la mente aturdida de su amiga.-

Se perfectamente por lo que estas pasando- decia Hinata- para captar su atención.

¿Si? – Dijo curiosa la rubia- no entendía su comentario.

-Bueno, es que antes de conocer a Naruto mi vida era un completo infierno – decia Hinata- por un lado, nadie quería estar cerca de mi por ser una Hyuga Tú sabes de sobra que mi familia goza de un prestigio no muy agradable que digamos y por el otro estaba la mala experiencia que tuve con Sasori-

Aja. – Dijo La rubia- Pero ¿No sabia a que venia ese comentario?

Por eso entiendo perfectamente como es sentirse de esa forma – decia la peliazul- al estar tan impaciente de que llegue a recogernos.

¡Hinata!- Dijo sorprendida la rubia- jamás la había escuchado hablar así.

-Bueno, es verdad- dijo algo sonrojada- la única diferencia es que Sai es de un tipo de personas que no saben como expresar sus sentimientos tan abiertamente o por lo menos de la manera correcta.-

Si, lo se - dijo Ino- es que en verdad resulta extraño entenderlo, pero así es mi Sai….Y por cierto ¿En que termino el asunto con tu primo?

-Soltó un suspiro…por lo visto no se había enterado de lo sucedido porque se estaba duchando cuando el llego, que opto por -decir- por suerte no paso nada preocupante hasta adonde yo le entendí y mas bien llego con una invitación inesperada a cenar.-

¡No! – Dijo sorprendida la rubia- ¿Que cosa terrorífica hizo para llegar con eso? no era del tipo que invitara a alguien a nada.

-Bueno, en realidad no se - Dijo Hinata- lo único que nos menciono fue que vio durmiendo a Naruto en el sofá y que su abuelo fue quien le abrió la puerta e intercambio un par de palabras con el, para luego llegar con una invitación a cenar.-

¿Queeeee?- Cuestiono asombrada - ¿Ese primo tuyo se atrevió ir hasta allá para asesorarse?

Me imagino – contesto Hinata- si el fue esta mañana hablar con el…lo bueno fue que regreso con esa noticia que hasta yo no lo podía creer.

Vaya- dijo la rubia- y yo me quejo de Sai, por lo visto este primo tuyo es muy intenso…Pobre Tenten.

Si….

Y un sonido proveniente de la puerta se escucho…

Deja que yo abro- Dijo Ino- seguramente es mi amorcito que viene a buscarme.

Eso parece- dijo sonriendo Hinata-ya se calmaría con ello.

-Al abrir la puerta se consigue con Sai que venia vestido no precisamente con un traje de baño dejando a la rubia desconcertada, habían quedado en salir pero al aparecer con semejante vestimenta no le entendido muy bien que digamos-

¡Hola!

Lamento llegar a esta hora a buscarte- decia Sai- con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

¿Por qué estas vestido así?-Cuestiono la rubia- al verlo tan formal.

Pues…pensé como no soy tan bueno con las palabras- decia el joven- decidí que era mejor hacerlo con hechos ¿no?

Bueno, si - dijo la joven- algo desconfiada, no sabía que se tramaba.

Es que….como no logro decirlo correctamente- decia seriamente el joven- opte por llegar vestido así para que me tomes enserio.

Sabes, en verdad eres un idiota- Decia sonriendo Ino- No tenias que llegar hasta tal extremo… más bien acercarte un poco.

-Aunque el rostro del joven era inexpresivo se aproximo a ella lo suficiente para cerrar sus ojos imaginando un golpe como respuesta y al sentir los labios de Ino sobre los suyos supo que en verdad era un tonto.-

¿Ahora podemos retirarnos a nuestra cita?- Cuestiono Sai- o ¿prefieres que me cambie? Estaba seguro que dio un paso importante.

¡Claro! ¡Por supuesto que podemos retirarnos!- Dijo sonriente la rubia- pero, te quedas vestido así.

¡Ah!- contesto el- por un momento tuvo la impresión de que no quería que fuese así, pero ¿Quien entiende la conducta femenina?

Bien, vámonos- dijo Ino- tomando su brazo fuertemente.

Si….-Contesto Sai- acompañado de una leve sonrisa.

Hablamos mas tarde- decia Ino- despidiéndose desde la entrada.

Que se diviertan- Contesto Hinata- desde adentro mientras la veía cerrar, por lo menos parece que empezaban a entenderse.

…

En la otra villa 

El viejo aun estaba metido en sus papeles revisando una que otra cosa importante, aunque de vez en cuando levantaba su mirada para verificar si ese mocoso mostraba alguna señal de haber despertado, realmente estaba impresionado de verlo tan exhausto para andar durmiendo tanto. A decir verdad no creía que anduviese bailando hasta esa hora si el joven Hyuga estuvo hace unos cuantos minutos antes y no se le notaba tan fatigado como el.

Dejo de un lado los papeles para levantarse a buscar algo de tomar, la duda de no tener la respuesta correcta lo estaba consumiendo y cuando se disponía a sentarse nuevamente se le quedo observando detenidamente su ropa para constatar que ni siquiera se la veía arrugada para alguien que anduvo bailando toda la noche.

Vaya, vaya - se dijo el viejo- al parecer la sospecha que tuvo apenas lo vio dormido pudiera ser cierta. Resultaba más que obvio para alguien que

anduvo hasta altas horas en una fiesta, por lo menos debería estar algo desarreglado y no tan planchadito como se veía… eso daba entender claramente que no la tendría puesta, lo cual significaba que estuvo por otros rumbos diferentes al que decia y por eso la visita inesperada del joven Hyuuga...

Mientras el joven rubio empezaba mostrar signos de estar despertando, Jiraiya se acerco lo suficiente para estar frente a su rostro, iba a preguntarle directamente ¿donde rayos anduvo metido para llegar a esas horas?

-Una sensación extraña sentía el joven rubio ante la cercana presencia de una persona sobre el que lentamente abrió sus ojos para mirar fijamente aquella imagen.-

¡Al fin despiertas! - Dijo el viejo seriamente- ¿Se puede saber en donde andaban metidos ustedes para llegar a estas horas?

¡Hugh! – Pronuncio el rubio del susto- que inmediatamente se cayó del sofá de la mera impresión, no esperaba despertar y que le hiciera una pregunta como esa.

Y, bien...- dijo Jiraiya cruzado de brazos- esperando su respuesta…

¿Qu….que quieres decir con eso?- Respondió Naruto- No sabia que ocurrió mientras estuvo dormido o si pronuncio algo mientras lo hacia, a parte no iba a contarle nada de lo que paso con Hinata.

Ya veo- Dijo seriamente el viejo- ¿Así que no piensas contarme nada?

No se a que te refieres- Contesto temeroso Naruto- Sabia que si le decia la verdad tendría que aguantar luego el chaparrón.

Entiendo- Dijo el viejo- entonces tendré que ser mas directo y se aproximo hasta el para darle un golpecito con su codo y mover de forma graciosa sus cejas… Por lo visto la fiesta fue bastante buena para llegar a estas horas ¿eh?- decia pervertidamente- Sin contar el estado agotador que te ha dejado dicha nochecita.

¿Queeeeeee?- Contesto acalorado Naruto- Por lo visto su abuelo se dio cuenta de todo o por lo menos daba entender que sospechaba por su comentario, pero no quería decirle absolutamente nada de lo ocurrido entre ellos.

- Al no obtener nada su animo bajo inmediatamente, aunque todavía existía esa pequeña posibilidad de sacarle alguna información importante sí soltaba lo sucedido… esta bien- dijo -al notar que no soltaba prenda alguna, solo te hago esta pregunta¿ porque alguien vino a buscarte?-

¿Quien?- Pregunto curioso Naruto- seguramente de ahí provenía todo aquello.

Un tal- decia el viejo-Mmm...….déjame recordar ¿Cual era su nombre?

-El rubio quedo a la expectativa, ya que no tenía ni idea de quien pudiera ser-.

¡Ah!, lo tengo - dijo el viejo- Un tal… Hyuuga. Si Neji Hyuuga me dijo ¿Lo conoces?

¡Que! – Dijo sorprendido Naruto-

Si, el joven Neji Hyuuga vino a buscarte…

-¿Co…como que vino a buscarme?- Pronuncio el rubio-Y se paro inmediatamente del sofá al escuchar ese nombre e inmediatamente "Hinata" llego a su mente que fue hacia el... ¿Porque estaba aquí? ¿Que expresión tenia? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? Estaba tan impaciente por saber que ocurrió mientras estuvo dormido que no le dio la menor posibilidad al viejo de pronunciar alguna respuestas a todas sus preguntas, porque sin esperar a ellas salio de la habitación-

¡Espera! ¿Para donde vas?- Cuestiono Jiraiya - Intentando detenerle, pero este salía como alma que lleva el diablo...Vaya estos chicos de hoy en día ni dejan que uno termine una frase. ¿En que líos andará metido?

…..

Mientras el joven corría sin parar por aquellos jardines, estaba tan angustiado de que le hubiera pasado algo a Hinata que ni siquiera se apartaba de la gente con la precaución debida, a muchos se los llevo por el medio.

Mierda, mierda – decia Naruto- No debí quedarme dormido, seguramente el se dio cuenta de todo y le reclamo a ella para luego buscarme a mi Demonios!

Al poco rato llego tan deprisa como sus piernas se lo permitieron, estaba realmente preocupado que tuvo que detenerse a tomar suficiente oxigeno antes de tocar la puerta y al recobrar el aliento toco…Al instantes alguien abrió la puerta mientras el aguardaba con su vista enfocada en el suelo, estaba totalmente sudado por correr y el clima no ayudaba en lo absoluto a refrescarse un poco.

¿Naruto?- dijo sorprendida Hinata-

¿Eh?- Pronuncio el rubio- no esperaba que fuese ella quien precisamente le abriera, seguramente la hacia encerrada en su habitación luego del reclamo de su primo.

¿Que te sucedió?- Pregunto sorprendida la joven- al verlo en esas condiciones que inmediatamente fue a buscar un paño para secarle el rostro.

Estoy bien- Contesto Naruto- entrando por la puerta, y ¿Como te sientes tu? estaba algo confundido al notarla tan tranquila.

Bien, -le contesto Hinata- ¿Por qué debería de pasarme algo?

¿Eh?- Pronuncio el rubio- Mientras La joven se acercaba hasta el para secar su rostro.

¿Porque me miras de esa forma?- Cuestiono ella- si le había contestado.

Es que… creí que algo grave había sucedido - decia el rubio- abrazando fuertemente el cuerpo de ella, se había preocupado demasiado.

No, te preocupes -decia suavemente Hinata- estoy bien…mientras se dejaba aprisionar por sus brazos.

Pero, no entiendo- Dijo Naruto- soltando levemente su abrazo ¿Acaso tu primo no te comento que fue a buscarme?

¡Si!- Respondió la joven- Se que fue a verte esta mañana y te consiguió durmiendo en el sofá porque tu abuelo le abrió la puerta y solo se que nos llego con una invitación a cenar.

¿Qué los invito a queeee?- Cuestiono incrédulo el joven- no sabia de que rayos estaba hablando, si no le dijo absolutamente nada.

Por cierto – dijo la joven- apartando su cuerpo de el ¿Porque no me comentaste que tu abuelo estaba aquí? quería saber su motivo.

¿Hugh? -Contesto confundido Naruto- Porque, porque en verdad no lo sabia - decia -observando atónito a Hinata.

¡Ah! …¿Que no lo sabias?- Comento Hinata- bajando su mirada. Pero ¿Como no debería de saberlo si esta en su misma habitación?

¿Estas molesta conmigo?-Cuestiono el rubio- al mirar su reacción que pausadamente levanto su rostro con una de sus manos para que lo mirara… En realidad el llego esta mañana sin avisarme tampoco y quede tan sorprendido como tu, y lo único que te puedo decir es que lo halle sentado en las escaleras aguardando a que llegara cuando regresaba de estar contigo.

¿Cómo?- Respondió ella-al escucharlo.

Si, es verdad- dijo seriamente Naruto- ¿No tengo porque mentirte?

Lo siento- dijo avergonzada – bajando su mirada, es que… me habías comentado tanto de el y de repente oír que estaba aquí me hizo sentir confundida.

Esta bien, entiendo – Dijo suavemente Naruto- mientras observaba su rostro y pronuncio su nombre ¿Hinata?

Si- Contesto ella- levantando su mirada.

Solo te pido que no vuelvas a dudar de mi ¿si?- Decia el- estrechando su cuerpo suavemente.

Lo lamento- Respondió ella- correspondiendo su abrazo.

Tranquila, aunque…- dijo dudosamente Naruto- Creo que tenemos otro pequeño problemita.

¿Cual?- Pregunto curiosa Hinata- pensó que ya todo estaba aclarado.

En realidad – decia algo sonrojado - no sabía como comunicarle que su abuelo sabía algo.

¿Que paso?- Cuestiono ella- estaba empezando a preocuparse de que tan grave era el problema.

Bueno…- soltó el rubio- rascando la parte de atrás de su cabeza, al parecer mi abuelo sospecha de nosotros.

¿Sospecha?- Cuestiono ella- ¿De que tipo de cosa se estaba refiriendo? a menos que… su rostro fue cambiando de color de solo imaginarse la posible respuesta.

Si, eso parece – Contesto avergonzado el rubio- creo que intuyo que estuvimos juntos anoche, aunque trate de hacerme el desentendido con el tema, pero el me conoce demasiado para notar que evadía cualquier cosa que diera entender evidentemente eso.

¿Pe….pero porque piensas eso?- Cuestiono preocupada- algo mas tendría que pasar para haberse fijado.

En verdad no se, solo me hizo un par de preguntas- decia Naruto- y como no respondí a ninguna debió sospechar, aparte la inesperada visita de tu primo… sin contar a la hora que llegue, de ahí obtuvo sus propias conclusiones.

Entiendo….

Otra cosa… ¿Por estos lados lo comentaste?- Pregunto el rubio- sabia de sobra que por lo menos alguien debió preguntar.

Bueno…- decia algo sonrojada- en realidad tuve que decirles a ellas, no hubo otra opción.

Lo imagine – decia negando con su cabeza- ustedes las mujeres son muy comunicativas entre si ¿no? (para no decir chismositas).

Tonto- Dijo Hinata- empujándolo levemente...si las tendrías alrededor tuyo me hubiera gustado ver que hubieras hecho.

Vamos, no te enfades- Decia el rubio- abrazando su cuerpo mientras besaba sutilmente su mejilla, se que son muy insistentes esas amigas tuyas.

¿Mías?- Cuestiono Hinata- porque hasta donde yo se, tu también le hablas.

Si, es verdad- dijo resignado Naruto- no podía hacer nada al respecto, ahora eran amigas de ambos.

Si - dijo suavemente Hinata-

Por cierto, ahora que lo dices ¿estas sola?- Pregunto el- al fijarse atentamente de que ningún sonido había en la casa.

Si - contesto ella-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, En ese caso ¿Sabes que deberíamos hacer ahora?- Cuestiono maliciosamente- sabia de sobra la intención de su pregunta.-

¡No!- Respondió sonrojadamente Hinata- sabía perfectamente a que se estaba refiriendo.

Ir a conocer a mi abuelo- dijo soltando una risita- No iría a pensar que tendría otro momento de lujuria pasional…aunque pensándolo bien, si ella insistiera en ello de seguro lo convencería rápidamente.

Si, creo que seria buena idea ver a tu abuelo- Respondió totalmente roja- se había imaginado otra cosa.

Pero, si tu quieres pudiéramos llenar de vida este lugar- dijo en voz alta el joven- sus ecos sin duda se escucharía por todas las habitaciones.

¡No! - respondió aterrorizada- no iba a exponerse a que llegase alguien de repente.

Esta bien- dijo desanimado- era solo un decir.

Lo se- dijo la joven- respirando un poco….en verdad se entusiasmaba muy rápidamente en ese tema.

-Ambos salieron a la dirección al cuarto donde se encontraba Jiraiya, no antes de partir buscar el duplicado de la llave que tenía Hinata que unos días atrás le dio Naruto cuando extravío la otra, con tanto apuro se olvido recoger la suya para abrir la puerta una vez que regresara. Al poco tiempo llegaron a la entrada, el introdujo la llave para abrir la puerta y se asomo con cautela primero no vaya ser que Jiraiya hubiera decidido cambiarse y no anduviera adecuadamente.-

¡Ah!, regresaste- dijo el viejo -al verlo nuevamente.

Si, - decia el rubio-Pero, no vine solo.

¿Eh? – Pronuncio curioso el viejo- quedando a la expectativa ante el comentario e inmediatamente su vista se poso en la puerta para ver entrar aquella hermosa jovencita de larga cabellera mientras Naruto caminaba dos pasos adelante tomados de la mano hasta llegar donde el y decir.

Jiraiya ella es Hinata la chica que tanto te hable….Mi Novia.

Un placer- dijo el viejo- mientras sus ojos observaban atónito la calida sonrisa de dicha joven.

Lo mismo digo- Contesto amablemente Hinata- acompañada de una amable sonrisa.

Ahora entendía porque había perdido la cabeza tan rápido por ella- Pensó Jiraiya- era mas hermosa de lo que se imagino…sin contar el resto de atributos físicos que le acompañaban.

¿Porque no me comentaste nada acerca de la invitación?- Cuestiono algo molesto Naruto- si le había preguntado varias cosas.

Y…Como decírtelo –Respondió el - si ni siquiera me distes tiempo a que te respondiera nada porque saliste corriendo.

¿Hugh?- pronuncio el rubio- había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

Y…por cierto ¿porque tanto apuro?- Pregunto maliciosamente el viejo- sabía perfectamente que tenia que ver con ella.

Disculpe -Interrumpió suavemente Hinata- Imagino que anda bastante ocupado ¿verdad? al ver tantos papeles regados… Además de cortar el punto a que estaba llegando la conversación….

Bueno, algo- Contesto Jiraiya- desviando su atención, pero nada importante.

Comprendo… ¿Necesita que le prepare algo de tomar?- Pregunto la joven- acercándose hasta la cocina, no quería que se enterara frente a ella lo sucedido, le daba una vergüenza terrible si eso llegase a pasar...

¿Como?- dijo sorprendido el viejo- ¿En verdad esa chica era un Hyuga? Nunca había visto uno tan atento.

Si, no se preocupe- decia amablemente Hinata- puedo hacerlo si usted gusta.

Bueno, ya que insistes- dijo el viejo- Un te no me caería nada mal, si no te molesta prepararlo.

No, por supuesto que no- Respondió ella- Solo déme un par de minutos y se lo preparo…. Naruto ¿también quieres?

Si, ya que estas en ello- dijo el rubio- acompañado de una leve sonrisa. Realmente Hinata sabia como cambiar las cosas.

Esta bien…- dijo ella-

-Dejando al viejo más que sorprendido, en verdad era muy atenta para ser verdad.-

En ese caso, voy dejarlos solos un momento- dijo Naruto- Necesito quitarme esta ropa y se acerco hasta ella para abrazar su cintura desde su espalda para luego besar su mejilla- diciendo- un pequeño susurro en su oído, descuida no tardare mucho.

Si,- Respondió Hinata algo sonrojada- mientras su mirada lo seguía hasta su habitación

-Definitivamente era como estar viendo un clon de Minato- Pensó Jiraiya- ante la veracidad de sus sospechas –sonrío-después de todo, ese mocoso había heredado el mismo comportamiento de su padre y de tal forma que hasta era similar a la hora de mentir. Ese grato recuerdo le hizo revolver algunas cosas en su mente y principalmente las travesuras que hacia Minato cuando tenia su misma edad. Normalmente acostumbraba ocultar sus inventos de "Galán" diciendo que tenia que ir donde un amigo a estudiar y luego regresaba con su ropa impregnada a perfume de mujer y hasta en algunos casos con labial incluido.-

Ya no tenia dudas, porque era obvio que paso la noche con ella, su comportamiento lo decia claramente….

Bueno- Pronuncio el viejo- al tener claro lo sucedido… Me da gusto saber que eres más guapa en persona que por descripción telefónica de mi nieto.

¿Eh?- Pronuncio ella- ¿Realmente como la había descrito?

Ey… ¡Cuidado con lo que dices!- grito Naruto – desde el otro cuarto…Y por cierto Hinata olvide informarte que el es un escritor de novelas eróticas.

¿Eróticas?- Cuestiono la joven- que sonrío levemente ante el hallazgo, ahora entendía claramente de porque Naruto era de esa forma.

Este mocoso nunca aprende- decia el viejo- era solo un cumplido-puntualizo-

Descuide – Respondió sonrojada Hinata- y muchas gracias.

De nada, y ¿Que tal se porta mi nieto?- Pregunto Jiraiya- quería saber si serbia de algo tantos consejos.

Bien, bastante bien- decia sonrojada- Era demasiado atento y amoroso con ella para negarlo.

Es bueno saberlo- decia sonriente el viejo- Por lo menos es un buen indicio ¿No?

Si…

-Al mismo tiempo de escuchar la afirmación de la joven no pudo dejar pasar de lado el comentario de Naruto, por lo visto su fama de escritor de novelas eróticas perjudicaron algunas cosas entre ellos, por esa razón Minato y ahora el no soltaban prenda alguna de su vida privada, no vaya ser que lo publicara después…

Ahora que lo mencionaba resultaba extraño que recordara tanto a Minato en ese momento, quizás por la similitud en algunas cosas le hicieron revivir experiencias pasadas estando en el presente con su hijo, con la única diferencia es que Minato a sus escasos años de existencia ya andaba bastante bien encaminado en el mundo de los negocios por ser un excelente estudiante y a su vez poseer la astucia necesaria para desarrollar proyectos importantes lo cual le hacían sobresalir ante los demás jóvenes.

Para muchos era considerado un genio…

Un día su vida dio un giro de 360 º al conocer a una talentosa pelirroja que le hizo dejar de un lado su conducta de galán para enseriarse en una sola relación….Ese recuerdo siempre le hacia sonreír al escuchar decir de alguien con tal solo 20 años de edad que se había enamorado de ella con solo verla a sus ojos, tanto que le resultaba difícil poder creerle y mas proviniendo de Minato que al principio no lo tomo enserio y mas bien le parecía una exageración de su parte de cómo alguien que apenas conocía inmediatamente supo que serian el uno para el otro.

Pero, su sorpresa fue tal cuando apenas teniendo unos pocos meses saliendo juntos estos se casaron.

Todo estaba transcurriendo con normalidad, ahora eran una familia de tres integrantes llena de amor y rodeados de buenos amigos hasta aquel fatal día que sello su destino al arrebatarle sus vidas en aquel fatal accidente. Sin duda fue una gran perdida para el tener que enterrar aquel joven que consideraba como su hijo y aquella hermosa mujer como nuera. Aunque tuvo el consuelo de ver a su pequeño bajo su tutela por haberse quedado con el esa mañana y por dolorosos recuerdos tuvo que partir de Konoha.

Ahora en la actualidad al ver llegar a Naruto con aquella joven, parecía haber retrocedido un par de años en el tiempo al igual que ciertas experiencias y una calida voz le hizo volver a la realidad.-

Sr. Jiraiya… ¿Se encuentra bien?- Pregunto preocupada Hinata- al ver su expresión.

Si - Respondió El viejo- es solo que recordé unas cosas que me deprimen, pero ya paso.

¿Le molesta si me siento a su lado?- dijo acompañada de una sonrisa- dejando las tazas de te sobre la mesa.

Para nada- Respondió Jiraiya- más bien siempre estoy falta de compañía por el trabajo.

Entiendo- dijo la joven- a mi padre le pasa casi lo mismo.

Ah, si- dijo curioso el viejo- tenía tiempo sin saber de su padre.

Si, es que a veces cuando esta encerrado en el despacho- decia Hinata- trabajando en asuntos importantes, entro un rato para hacerle compañía.

Y eso ¿porque?- pregunto el viejo- tenía curiosidad de saberlo.

No me gusta verlo solo - dijo Hinata- según eh escuchado algunas veces tiende a deprimirse por la perdida de un amigo que apreciaba mucho...un antiguo socio creo.

Si, entiendo - Respondió Jiraiya- ante la perdida de un ser querido uno se entristece con facilidad.

Si- dijo Hinata- aunque el trata de ocultarlo frente a mi.

Comprendo…

- El joven al estar listo salio del cuarto para quedar impactado en ver como ambos estaban de lo más relajados conversando…. Tanto que se aproximo hasta ellos para unirse en su conversación.-

¿De que hablan?- pregunto Naruto- tenia una gran curiosidad. Mientras tomo su taza de te.

Pues, de algunas cosas importantes- decia el viejo- no iba a comentarle nada tampoco.

Ya veo- Comento el rubio- aunque…lamento interrumpir su conversación pero tengo que ir hablar con Neji? Y volteo directamente sus ojos para posarlos en ella ¿Me acompañas?

Si, esta bien- Respondió la joven- despidiéndose de Jiraiya – diciendo- fue un placer hablar con usted.

El mío tanbien, nos vemos mas tarde- dijo Jiraiya-acompañado de una sonrisa, realmente le agrado esa joven.

No tardare mucho - dijo el rubio- solo será un momento nada mas, porque quiero hablar contigo.

No, te preocupes- le contesto Jiraiya- aquí estaré esperando a que regreses siempre y cuando no llegues de madrugada ¿Eh?

Muy gracioso-dijo el rubio- cerrando la puerta.

Y salieron en dirección a la playa….

…

En otra parte de la villa

Estas segura de lo que intentaras hacer Amaru- decían- su compañera de habitación, no pensaban que era la salida mas viable y mas si Naruto no presentaba ningún signo de interés por ella.

Por supuesto que estoy segura… Tu Crees que me voy a quedar cruzada de brazos mientras esa imbecil se ríe de mí, no crean que le dejare tan fácilmente a Naruto!

Pero...- dijo Karin- déjame recordarte algo importante que se te olvida, ustedes ya no son novios para andar diciendo eso.

Y… ¿Qué?- respondió Amaru- ¿acaso crees que se lo dejare en bandeja de plata? pues no!

No, lo se - Decia la pelirroja- recuerda que lo insultaste de manera muy baja…

No me importa- dijo Amaru- Se como entrarle nuevamente para que me disculpe por eso...

Si tú lo dices- decia Karin- no creía que tenía la razón en ello.

Solo déjamelo a mi- Decia Amaru- con mala expresión.

En ese caso- Contesto la pelirroja- cuenta con mi apoyo.

Ja, ya veras ...

…..

En la playa

Me has sorprendido esta mañana- decia Tenten- al joven que tenia al frente de ella.

¿De que forma?- Pregunto el ojiblanco- no sabia a que se refería realmente.

Tú sabes, con lo de la visita- decia la morena- Aunque no era la forma correcta de hacerlo…. pero tengo que reconocer que me gusto la madurez con la que actuaste.

En realidad- decia Neji- su abuelo me recibió muy respetuosamente para yo tratarlo de mala manera.

A eso me estoy refiriendo- dijo Tenten- en otros tiempos no hubieras reaccionado igual, hubieras hecho un escándalo sin antes preguntar.

¿Eso piensas?- Cuestiono Neji- le pareció vergonzoso escuchar eso.

Pues, si- dijo Tenten- antes reclamabas simplemente.

Entiendo….

Pero, no se hable mas del asunto- decia la morena- me gusta que seas más comprensivo y tomo el bronceador de su bolso para aplicarlo en su rostro antes de que se quemara demasiado, dejando al ojiblanco sorprendido.

-A unos pocos metros de distancia en el agua para ser mas específicos, se podía observar unos jóvenes hablando entre si-

¿Ustedes creen que no haya mas problemas?- Cuestionaba Temari- No sabia si su primo se había comido ese cuento de que no pasó nada entre ellos.

Bueno, no creo - contesto Sakura- de lo contrario el lío hubiera sido Bestial.

Si, eso es cierto- decia Sasuke- por otro lado la presencia del viejo me tiene pensativo.

¿Porque?- pregunto Shikamaru- pasara algo malo.

En realidad – Contesto Sasuke- No estoy seguro, el solo aparece para cosas importantes, quizás esto lo sea y por ese motivo es la cena.

Tú crees…- decia Sakura- ¿será que en verdad vino a conocer a Hinata?

Pues, solo en un par de horas lo sabremos- dijo Temari- así que no saquemos conclusiones antes de tiempo.

Es verdad- dijo Shikamaru- Por lo menos podemos respirar tranquilamente al saber que ni cuenta se dio de lo de anoche.

Si, -dijo el azabache- observando a Neji tampoco iban a darle motivos para que sospechara.

….

Mientras en el boulevard de la playa se encontraban un par de jóvenes enamorados que caminaban tomados de la mano… Era lo que siempre deseo la rubia que caminaba al lado de ese chico tan extraño de carácter peculiar que tanto le hacia dudar, pero ahora todo era totalmente diferente ya que al fin era la novia de ese chico y podía gritarlo a los cuatro vientos…

Aunque todos lo miraban raro al pasar por andar vestido de esa forma tan inusual en una playa…

…..

En cambio en los alrededores de la playa se podía visualizar claramente la piel bronceada de Naruto acercarse sobre la clara arena junto a su novia, era difícil que pasaran desapercibidos ante los demás, si ella tenia esa cabellera tan larga y suelta que junto al compás del viento ondeaba sin para su hermoso cabello azulado.

Todos los presentes voltearon ante la mirada de muchos al observar a la singular pareja, no era muy común encontrar una de ese estilo, sin embargo a todos les gustaba la forma en que se veían…

Mira quienes vienen ahí- dijo Temari- al detallar a esos dos.

Vaya, hasta que apareció ese baka- dijo el azabache- tenia ganas de ahorcarlo por haberle hecho pasar ese susto.

No se ven lindos-Dijo Sakura- al notar lo tiernos que se veían desde ahí.

Mmm...…- Pronuncio Sasuke- realmente pensaba en otra cosa.

Solo disimulen – dijo Shikamaru-para que Neji no lo note.

Si, es cierto- contesto la pelirrosa- dejando de un lado aquel gesto.

Voy acercarme a conversar con el- dijo Sasuke- ustedes esperen aquí, no tardo.

Esta bien –contestaron-

Mientras en la blanca arena la pareja se detuvo a unos pocos pasos para conversar con un joven que tomaba el sol ¿Espera un segundo?- dijo- soltando suavemente su mano, iba a tener una pequeña platica con su primo.

Pero…-pronuncio la joven- quedando un poco apartada.

¡Hola!

¿Cómo están?- dijo el rubio- a la pareja que estaba tomando el sol.

Bien-respondieron - y voltear sus rostros al reconocer el dueño de esa voz.

¿Podemos conversar un momento?- dijo seriamente Naruto- quería saber el motivo real de su visita.

Por supuesto- Contesto el ojiblanco- levantándose de la arena.

Bien- dijo el rubio – al estar en frente ¿Supe que pasaste esta mañana por mi habitación? Y vine hasta aquí para saber ¿Para que me buscas?

En realidad, fui para constatar algo que no tenia fundamento - dijo directamente Neji- tu abuelo me atendió amablemente y me comento que esta noche ibas a decirnos algo importante.

¿Algo importante?- pensó el rubio-¡claro! ahora entendía- se decia- Jiraiya seguramente noto que pasaba algo serio y por ese motivo hizo la invitación.

Se que no debí llegarme hasta allá- decia el ojiblanco- al verlo pensativo, pero deberías entender mi posición.

Desde luego- dijo Naruto- se que te preocupa al igual que a mi tu prima.

Si, y no solo eso- añadió Neji- sabes que esta bajo mi cuidado y si le sucediera algo, toda la familia me caería encima.

No, lo dudo-dijo el rubio- pero, sabes muy bien que mientras este conmigo no permitiré que nada malo le suceda.

Espero- dijo el ojiblanco- Aunque se que quieres mucho a mi prima.

Si- Contesto Naruto- con una media sonrisa…de todas formas no quiero que te preocupes mas, en la cena aclarare algunas cosas.

Este bien - dijo el ojiblanco- solo espero que sea importante lo que vas a decirnos a todos y principalmente para ella.

Descuida, lo será- Contesto el rubio- y aclarado el punto dejaron por culminada la conversación hasta esa noche.

¿Que paso?- Pregunto Hinata- al ver regresar al rubio.

Nada grave- dijo el rubio- rodeando su cuerpo suavemente, solo estaba preocupado por su prima y le dije que no debería de estarlo porque yo cuidare de ella

Ah, y ¿Cómo? - Cuestiono dulcemente la joven- mientras sentía su calida respiración cerca de su rostro.

Pues, simplemente-dijo Naruto- acercando sus labios a su mejilla para depositarle un pequeño beso y luego ir acercando su boca a sus…pero un sonido lo detuvo.

-Un carraspeo soltó el joven azabache al notar el rumbo que iba su amigo, no pensaba que era buena idea andar besando a Hinata frente a todos-.

Je eje -sonrío apenado el rubio- al recordar que olvido por completo donde estaba, además de avisarle que habían llegado esa mañana.

-Este solo negó con su cabeza, realmente era más idiota de lo que pensaba-

Disculpa Teme, lo olvide por completo.

Debí imaginarlo- dijo seriamente Sasuke- por lo menos noto que la pasaron muy bien anoche.

Pues, si – Contesto el rubio- apenado… gracias a ustedes.

No, me imagino - dijo el azabache- mientras veía cierto color en el rostro de Hinata.

Bueno, teme solo vine hablar con Neji - dijo el rubio- ahora me retiro con ella, aun tengo algunas cosas pendientes por hacer con mi abuelo, nos vemos en la cena.

Si, no hay problema- contesto Sasuke- mientras los veía retirarse

No te preocupes- decia el rubio- mientras regresaban, solo quiero que llegues a tu cuarto y descanses un rato que mas tarde hablamos con mas claridad.

Esta bien- contesto ella- siguiendo su paso hasta llegar a la entrada de su habitación...

Hasta más tarde- dijo Naruto- besando sutilmente sus labios.

Si,- contesto amorosamente la joven- mientras entraba.

-Después de dejarla en la puerta partió rumbo a su cuarto iba a culminar la conversación pendiente con su abuelo. Que apenas entro noto como este lo aguardaba pacientemente observando el panorama a través de la ventana.-

Bueno, Jiraiya ya estoy aquí- dijo el rubio- entrando a la habitación, soy todo oído.

Mmm...…- Pronuncio el viejo- No sabia realmente por donde empezar, así que partió –diciendo- ¿Sabes en el tipo de compromiso que te estas metiendo al salir con una chica de semejante familia?

Por supuesto- Contesto el rubio- sin titubear si quiera.

Bien, eso es bueno saberlo- dijo Jiraiya- dirigiendo su mirada a Naruto… Por que no me gustaría tener que llegar a su casa diciendo que esta embarazada o algo por el estilo ¿me comprendes lo que te quiero decir?

¿Hugh?- Pronuncio Naruto asombrado- que abrió hasta más no poder sus ojos de la impresión…

Por tu reacción veo que lo entiendes claramente- dijo el viejo- Se muy bien que te gusta esa hermosa joven y como debes de imaginarte conozco un par de cosas de su familia de cuando vivía en Konoha hace un tiempo atrás, por eso pensé en advertirte antes de que pasara algún incidente inoportuno… sin duda ella seria quien llevara la peor parte, por esta razón te hago el comentario no porque quiera inmiscuirme en tus asuntos.

Entiendo- dijo el joven- No lo había visto desde ese punto de vista.

Te pareces tanto a tu padre- dijo Jiraiya- Observando al joven, que hasta pareciera que estuviera hablando con el.

¿Eh?- dijo Naruto- no sabia que tuvo ese tipo de conversación con el.

Es verdad…. – decia Jiraiya- cambiando su vista nuevamente a la ventana. Te vez tan enamorado como cuando tu padre conoció a tu madre, por ello entiendo perfectamente como te sientes al estar con ella, Cuando este sentimiento llega a nuestras vidas ocurre que nos hace perder la cabeza por esa otra persona de forma tan rápida que no vemos las consecuencias que pudiéramos ocasionar.

Cierto - contesto el rubio- y sabes que aprecio mucho tu concejo porque se que es dado con muy buena fe… Pero, quiero que sepas que estoy conciente de mis actos más de lo que te imaginas, por eso había decidido que apenas llegase a Konoha empezaría a cumplir con las responsabilidades de la empresa de mi padre.

Me parece bien- dijo el viejo- creo que ya es hora de que empezaras a relacionarte con ello, pero sin descuidar tus estudios por supuesto.

Descuida- contesto el rubio- pienso culminarlos, porque voy a casarme pronto con ella.

¿Como?- Cuestiono sorprendido el viejo- no pensaba que lo tendría decidido tan rápido.

Si - dijo Naruto- se que te sono repentino esta decisión, pero lo que sucede es que…cada día que paso a su lado me siento un ser completo que me resulta difícil no estar a su lado, hasta siento que la conozco desde hace tiempo e incluso eh llegado a imaginarme que pudiera ser desde otra vida.

Mmm...…- dijo Jiraiya- prefirió escuchar nada más.

-Aun recuerdo tu comentario en Kyoto cuando estaba destruido por Amaru….que al principio no lo tome enserio, pero al llegar aquí descubrí que esa persona destinada para mi era Hinata. Y se que cometo un sin fin de errores y bueno no voy a mentirte por supuesto que quiero estar con ella y puede ser que llegase ocurrir ese incidente como el que me acabas de mencionar al no pensar bien la cocas y por favor no me reclames por ello, porque se que tienes totalmente la razón y realmente no es la forma correcta de llegar a una casa de familia tan importante con una noticia como esa.-

Es bueno que lo entiendas….

Si- respondió el joven- aunque… ten la seguridad que asumiré esa responsabilidad sin ningún problema en caso que llegase a ocurrir, porque no se como explicarte con palabras lo que siento, ella lo es todo para mi.-

Te creo – Dijo el Viejo- Definitivamente eres el retrato vivo de tu padre al oírte hablar de esa forma.

¿En verdad?- Contesto el joven- Solo quería que lo supieras y me apoyaras en esto que es muy importante para mí.

Desde luego- dijo el viejo- acercándose para colocar su mano en su hombro… cuentas con todo mi apoyo.

Gracias- dijo el joven- quería tu aprobación.

Solo traten de cuidarse- Decia el viejo- para que no los tome por sorpresa las cosas y puedan hacer cumplir sus deseos sin ningún tipo de problemas.

No te preocupes- dijo el joven- tomare todas las precauciones necesarias a partir de hoy por el bien de ella.

Espero….

Si, descuida

…..

En la Villa de las chicas

Había entrado a su cuarto con la intención de descansar un poco, pero los recuerdos de lo acontecido la noche anterior no la dejaba tranquila y si le sumaba la incertidumbre que tenia por saber que le diría esa noche Naruto, le alejo el sueño completamente.

Así que se levanto para buscar una prenda acorde para la ocasión…Su abuelo había resultado mas agradable de lo que creía y sin problemas logro hallar la ropa indicada, al tener todo listo bajo un momento para prepararse algo de comer y luego esperar al resto de sus amigas para platicar un poco sobre ello... Tiempo después estas llegaron con la intención de darse un baño, porque ya habían comido algo ligero en la playa para luego cambiarse de ropa para estar listas a la hora de la cena, cosa que Hinata hizo de igual forma no iba a demorarse mas de la cuenta.

Luego de un par de horas, llego la tan ansiada hora de la cena…

Jiraiya había adelantado camino al reservar la mesa telefónicamente, quería tener todo listo para cuando llegaran el resto de invitados porque también quería saber como eran en realidad.

En cambio Naruto se encargo de recoger a Hinata a la hora pautada al igual que al resto de sus amigos. Estaban tan o mas nerviosos que la misma Hinata … Quizás derivado a cierta curiosidad de saber como lucia el abuelo de Naruto y el motivo de su presencia , que a llegar al lugar se detienen en la entrada esperando a que el rubio los orientara.

No tuvieron que romperse mucho el coco para detallar aquel viejo de larga cabellera blanca sentado en una larga mesa, aguardando a que sus invitados llegasen que inmediatamente caminaron hasta el.

Bien, abuelo- dijo el rubio- apenas llego hasta el, estos son mis amigos de Konoha que tanto te hable.

-Estos solo aguardaron en silencio al ver levantarse aquel hombre de fortaleza física.-

¿Que puntualidad? –Pronuncio Jiraiya- al notar la presencia de todos esos jóvenes e inmediatamente se levanto a extender su mano a cada uno según decia los nombres Naruto, para luego ubicarlos en los diferentes puestos de la mesa, dejando únicamente a su nieto de pie junto a su novia.

Y nosotros ¿Donde nos sentamos?- Pregunto curioso el rubio- si estaba disponible el puesto del centro y uno a su derecha y el de su izquierda.

Es buena pregunta- dijo el viejo- pensé que lo tendrias claro.

¡No!- Contesto Naruto- más imagine que estaría al lado de Hinata...

Que chico…- Dijo Jiraiya- y observo al resto de jóvenes que al igual que su nieto lo miraban con expresión de no comprender nada…. Bueno, no me miren de esa forma- decia- todo tiene una explicación.

Si, es mejor que nos la expliques- decia Naruto- un tanto serio.

Esta bien…- dijo el- voy a comentarles porque los eh puesto de esta forma. .. Yo por ser la persona con mas edad entre ustedes y realice la invitación debo estar sentado en el centro y tu Naruto por ser mi nieto estarás sentado del lado derecho y tu novia ocupara el lado izquierdo mío lo cual quedara frente a ti…

Si, eso lo se- dijo Naruto- pero, porque?

Creo que es lo más adecuado- decia Jiraiya- observando al rubio.

Entiendo…

Por fin lo entendió- se dijo Jiraiya- y al estar todos debidamente ubicados en sus lugares partió diciendo….Me agrada saber que aceptaron la propuesta, quería conocer personalmente a los amigos de mi nieto por esa razón los hice llegar hasta acá…siempre eh considerado como base importante de la vida, tener amistades verdaderas de las cuales puedas apoyarte en los momentos bueno y malos.

-Aunque nadie dijo nada al respecto, solo le limitaban a escucharle ya que todos coincidían en el mismo pensamiento del viejo-

No se angustien- dijo el viejo- al notar la seriedad de sus rostros. No los estoy sermoneando, mas bien me gusta que mi nieto tenga muchos amigos con quien contar.

Por supuesto- Dijo Sasuke- para eso estamos todos aquí reunidos.

Si, es cierto-contestaron los demás- apoyando al azabache.

Bien, en ese caso- dijo el viejo- no me queda mas nada que decirles de mi parte, solo quiero que ordenen lo que gusten para cenar.

Y todos dirigieron sus miradas al menú del restaurante para pedir lo que mas les apeteciera comer en ese momento y mientras aguardaban a que les trajeran la cena, el joven rubio observo a su abuelo y este con un simple gesto le indico claramente que era su momento mas oportuno de dirigir sus palabras a los demás y tras un respiro profundo empezó hablar.

No soy bueno dando discursos- decia el rubio- captando la atención de todos. Pero hoy es un motivo especial para mi estar aquí junto a las personas que mas estimo, muchos de ustedes me brindaron su amistad sin pedirme nada a cambio y por mi parte les eh brindado la mía.

¿Porque digo esto?- Cuestiono el joven- pues es simple la respuesta… Hace tiempo busque sin éxito encajar en algún grupo de personas con quien compartir algunas cosas pero siempre terminaba solo. Al principio pensé que la gente me odiaba por no tener familia o simplemente no me aceptaban por no provenir de una importante, hasta llegue al punto de pelearme con Sasuke en uno de los institutos de Kyoto...

Es verdad- dijo el azabache- afirmando el comentario del rubio.

-Pareciera gracioso decir que ahora estoy sentado en un restaurante rodeado de un grupo de amigos compartiendo una cena importante para mí al igual que para mi abuelo.-

Querrás decir para nosotros- dijo Sakura- hablando por todos.

Si, es verdad- contesto el rubio- Ahora prosiguiendo con mi historia les comento…. Una mañana cuando llegue al Instituto tuve un giro en mi vida tras vivir esa mala experiencia con aquella chica. que fue bastante difícil para mi sobrellevar todo aquello y por suerte Jiraiya estuvo ahí para tranquilizarme dándome un par de consejos útiles y no solo eso sino que me propuso la posibilidad de volver a radicarnos en nuestra Ciudad natal… Yo Luego de escuchar esa posibilidad que tenía de salir de aquel tormento me di cuenta que no solo era escapar de la situación lo más difícil, sino tener que empezar de nuevo desde cero en todo, en el caso que optara por residenciarnos ahí…

Siempre has pensado en mi bienestar desde que murieron mis padres – decia el rubio- mirando a su abuelo, por esa razón me enviaste a este lugar para que tomara la decisión sin ninguna presión.

Eso pensé- Contesto el viejo- medio sonriente.

-Sabias perfectamente que añoraba venir y me enviaste justamente aquí-

Así es – Respondió Jiraiya- observando detenidamente al resto de jóvenes.

-Quizás fue el destino quien lo tenía todo planeado desde un principio ¿verdad?- dijo Naruto- al observar nuevamente a Jiraiya-.

Por lo visto- respondió el-

En ese caso- decia Naruto- cambiando su atención a los demás… Una vez que llegue aquí y sin tener a nadie conocido a mi alrededor opte por dedicarme a lo que me gusta el surf y sin saber que por culpa de un descuido volvería a toparme nuevamente con Sasuke… Aunque esta vez no fue para pelearnos sino para entendernos de otra forma, jamás imagine que tropezarme con el Teme aquella noche me cambiaria la vida de tal manera ya que siempre andaba peleando con el por todo e irónicamente a través de el fue que te conocí...

-Su rostro cambio de tono al sentir sus esferas azules sobre sus perlados ojos-

Si, Hinata – Pronuncio suavemente Naruto- Sabes perfectamente que lo que siento por ti va más allá de una simple atracción…

-Lo se- contesto ella- a duras penas, su mirada era tan penetrante que podía atravesarla con ello.-

Ahora eres parte de mi – decia Naruto- acercando su mano sobre la mesa para sostener la de ella…Por esta razón eh decidido mudarme.

¿Mu….mudarte?- Cuestiono Hinata- sin quitarle la mirada de encima…A ¿donde?

El solo sonrío….

-Los demás solo contuvieron el aliento-

Si ¿A donde diablos te mudas?- Cuestiono Neji- algo molesto.

Tranquilízate- le dijo Tenten- deja que termine de hablar ¿No?

No te preocupes Neji- Le Contesto Naruto- ya te eh comentado que cuidare de ella, porque en realidad tanto mi abuelo como yo somos de….Konoha!

¡Que! Pronunciaron todos más que sorprendidos...

Es cierto - confirmo el viejo- ambos somos de ahí.

Pero ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?- Cuestiono Neji- estaba impactado por la noticia.

En realidad – decia el rubio- acariciando con sus dedos la mano de Hinata sin dejar de mirarla… pensaba en decirle a ella únicamente justo antes de culminar mi estadía aquí como sorpresa, pero llego mi abuelo a conocerla y me saboteo la primicia.

No dañe nada- dijo el viejo- como defensa…solo estaba de paso y pensé que era oportuno detenerme a conocer a tu novia antes que estuviera en Konoha, si total estaba por la misma vía y como tengo el trabajo de conseguir nuestra casa antes de mudarnos.

Cierto- dijo sonriendo el rubio-había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

Además, creo que es bueno que lo sepas- decia el viejo- apenas tenga ubicado el lugar tu te devuelves a Kyoto a empacar todo….

No… ¿porque hable?- dijo desanimado el rubio- ahora tendría que hacer ese enorme trabajo de guardar todo.

¿Podemos ayudarte? – Dijo Sasuke- podemos ir todos hasta allá para adelantar las cosas.

Si, es cierto- dijo Shikamaru- aunque detesto ese tipo de trabajo, pero ante las circunstancia es mejor tener varias manos para agilizar el trabajo.

Gracias- contesto el rubio- pero, ustedes están de vacaciones y no me parece justo.

Vamos, Naruto- dijo Temari- tu crees que podemos quedarnos tranquilos en ver a Hinata sola y triste.

Es verdad - respondió sonriendo Sakura-

Por cierto- dijo Ino- puedo hablar con mi padre, quizás el pudiera ayudarle a conseguirle un apartamento o algo por el estilo.

Ah, que bien- decia el viejo- escuchando con atención su propuesta.

Y ¿Que dices de todo esto?... Hinata...

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy…..Por fin! Ya era hora ¿no? Después de tres largos meses…caray como pasa el tiempo. No fue mi intención hacerles esperar tanto por este largo capitulo…En verdad lo siento. Aunque en ocasiones intente escribirlo, pero que si el impacto de las mangas, que si por enfermarme, que por falta de tiempo…en fin.

Aunque por lo menos no estuve desaparecida del todo porque subí un par de capítulos de las otras historias que tengo publicadas en esta pagina… Me resulta un poco complicado tener varias al mismo tiempo ¿En que rayos estaría pensado para hacer semejante cosa?..Bueno.

Un detalle importante….Por ser hoy mi cumpleaños eh decidido subir este capitulo cueste lo que me cueste así sean las tantas de la madrugada (risas) además la semana que viene no creo que suba ningún capitulo de los fic porque voy a ponerme al día con la lectura de muchos de ustedes… ya era hora ¿no?

Ahora mi acostumbrado comentario acerca de la manga….

Quiero decirles que en realidad no tome muy preocupante el comentario de Kushina acerca de el termino "rarita" porque para mi punto de vista Hinata dejo de serlo hace muchísimo tiempo y para muestra un botón

¿Quien fue la que hizo reaccionar a Naruto ante la destrucción de Konoha por parte de pein?...Hinata, no Sakura y por si lo dudan o no lo sabían esta en la "Manga original no en un relleno" para que después no digan que son cuentos de caminos….Ups se me salio sorry.

Por otro lado si Kushina quiere a una nuera parecida a ella, pues hay que verlo de varios puntos de vista…por un lado Kishi nos muestran a una mujer (Ordinaria, grosera, maltratadora es decir que golpea, algo torpe y de paso no muy inteligente para los Jutsus… pero de una fortaleza interior increíble y de bellos sentimientos afectivos hacia Minato y su Hijo) o sea un Naruto cualquiera

Dicho esto no creo que a nuestro rubio se guste a si mismo ante un espejo, a no ser que en verdad sea raro (Creo que es el motivo real del termino "rarita" o "rarito")…Risas.

Aunque se que muchos interpretaron tal similitud con la misma Sakura y en verdad pudiera encajar en varias características antes mencionadas, pero en otras nop…Hasta ahora.

Y creo que nuestro rubio aprecio mas a una Madre amorosa, comprensiva y sobre todo que se preocupa por el hasta el grado de dar su vida por amor... (Cosa que Hinata encaja perfectamente a esto y si le anexamos la larga cabellera + el hecho de cómo fue que se enamoro de Minato) eso da la clara señal de que es eso lo que tenemos que mirar con la lupa.

Iba a subir un par de comentarios a unos foros porque los Narusaku ya andan celebrando por ello…. Creo que en verdad no andan leyendo el manga como tal o quizás no lo están entendiendo correctamente, o será que ya perdí un par de tuercas de mi cabeza.

Pero es verdaderamente interesante escuchar de Naruto la forma de hablarle a su madre sobre ¿Como fue que se enamoraron sus padres? Para mi punto de vista era un tema fuera de orden en ese momento, el estaba siendo poseído por chakra del zorro y su vida corría peligro, Entonces… ¿Porque preguntar algo así en ese momento? a no ser que tuviera una pequeña duda dentro de si o simplemente fue pura casualidad nada mas…cosa que lo dudo.

Mi percepción me da entender de que claramente el esta decidiendo su vida afectiva y quien mas que su madre para hablarle de aquel tema… por eso la misma Kushina se sorprendió al oír su pregunta y cuando esta le relata los hechos Naruto inmediatamente saco sus propias conclusiones al imaginarse que su madre se enamoro ante la intervención de su padre que se reían de ella (Cosa que nos mostraron en el caso de Hinata en una escena de relleno en el capi 166) y si se fijan ambas fueron publicados simultáneamente en la misma semana, tanto el manga de la conversación sobre ese tema y la escena de Hinatita… cosa que dan entender claramente que tiene relación entre si, A parte nos dan la razón de que hay conexión entre los rellenos y las mangas.

Pero resulta curioso que en le manga 505 el rubio se refiera a su madre como alguien fuerte y no creo que sea debido a la fuerza bruta que tenia como es el caso de (Tsunade y Sakura) sino a la fuerza interior que posee, porque en ningún momento mostraron a su madre como heroína de la historia y mas bien nos dicen que Minato fue quien salio en su ayuda al rescatarla de aquel secuestro. Así que asumo que opto por ser algo salvaje para lograr el respeto ante la burla de los demás por el color de su cabello, además tampoco debió hacer algo significativo para la aldea porque casi nadie la nombra o hasta donde yo recuerdo.

Ese simple hecho me hace pensar que era alguien de bajo perfil y que su verdadera esencia era otra, quizás por ser la portadora del Kyubi y poseedora de ese chakra especial, muchos decidieron esconder tal información importante para no ponerla en peligro… Pero sus acciones de Ninja nunca fueron tomadas muy encuentra en la trama original.

Ahora si analizamos un poco vemos que Hinata es la heredera del clan importante Hyuga, la cual le hace ser una persona portadora de un "chakra especial "que solo puede transferido por medio de la sangre es decir "Heredada" por rasgos sanguíneos, lo cual le hace ser un Ninja "Importante " en Konoha así sea de bajo perfil a la trama….A parte hemos visto el cambio radical en su conducta, ha sido un verdadero despertar a la personalidad tímida, vacilante y rara que decia cuando niño Naruto.

Ese mismo despertar que tuvo Hinata ante el enfrentamiento de Pein, logro demostrar que posee una gran fuerza en su interior al superar sus miedos internos y de paso tener esa firmeza al no darle la razón a Naruto de retirarse de la pelea, esa misma determinación de estar dispuesta a perder su propia vida para ayudarlo. Eso amigos míos mata cualquier duda sobre el termino "rarita" porque ella sabia claramente a que se enfrentaba a la muerto y sin embargo no titubeo en lo mas mínimo.

Y si unimos algunas cosas vemos algunas semejanzas entre Kushina y nuestra Hinata más que en la misma Sakura…

Por otro lado el mismo Minato le dio una clara indirecta al mencionar con las mismas palabras que Pein comento sobre el dolor y del amor de alguien que estimas y al querer proteger lo que amas la guerra es inevitable.

Inmediatamente que imagen vino a su mente ¿Sakura? Pues no, fue la de Hinata obviamente.

Y para finalizar este breve….ejem digo largo comentario... la escena de la confesión fue mas que significativa en todos los sentidos y para mi mata cualquier tipo de termino de "rarita" que aun pudiera tener el rubio con respecto a su extraño comportamiento, así que solo nos queda esperar a ver que decide este… Además el ni siquiera pensó en Sakura cuando su madre hizo ese comentario y aunque tampoco lo hizo con Hinata... Pero nos da una pista de que posiblemente este considerando a nuestra peliazul porque si no fuese cierto por lo menos hubiera pensado algo diferente… Fin del asunto.

Y si Naruto aun decide quedarse con Sakura… Entonces seria capaz de ingresar Akatsuki para acabar con el de una vez…. (Risas) cosa que lo dudo. Así que 100% NARUHINA.

Nota: Solo espero que Kishimoto no nos venga con un final simple de y vivieron felices para siempre…eso seria patético!

-Fin de la Historia-

Ahora agradeciendo a todos aquellos que han tenido la enorme paciencia por esperar a que subiera el nuevo capitulo…

A Mis queridos Fansfic:

Kierinahana: ¡Hola ¡Amiga como has estado...que vergüenza contestar después de tanto tiempo… ya debes estar totalmente recuperada. (Eso espero) solo espero que no ocurra nada más de ese tipo de sucesos en tu vida y que las cosas buenas vengan a ti…Arigato.

Cleo- 656: ¡Hola ¡amiga... pues a decir verdad no quise dramatizar mas el asunto, el debe aceptar la realidad le guste o no…Por eso quise incluir a Jiraiya para cortar la mala vibra (risas) eso no se lo esperaba realmente…. Arigato.

Kenniana: ¡Hola Amiga... pues sabes que ando un poco atrasadísima co todo, pero ahí voy tratando de conseguir de nuevo el ritmo… aunque me esta constando derivado a las diferentes historias que tengo subidas aquí…UPS que vergüenza… Arigato por tu paciencia.

Etoplow-Kun: ¡ Hola! Amigo… tienes totalmente la razón en tu comentario y debo incluir algo mas del pasado de algunos personajes que tratare de ampliar en el que viene…Saludos.

Zack Dark: ¡Hola! Como estas… yo ando un poco perdida con la historia, pero tuve que leerla un poco para tomar nuevamente el camino de ella, aunque en mi mente tenia algunas cosas claras y no quería que se mezclara con las otras….Tu sabes que a veces uno tiende a confundirse mentalmente ante tantos acontecimientos de los fic…Arigato.

Umiko Kishimoto: ¡hola! Pues no hay problema en no dejarme tu mensaje, porque eh tardado casi un siglo en subir este capitulo…Así que estamos a mano (risas)….nos vemos arigato.

Aki: ¡Hola! Amigo como andas…. Pues aquí tratando de retomar el fic que andaba mas que sepultado en el baúl de los recuerdos ( risas) mentira, no había tenido el tiempo suficiente para escribirlo… pero ya ando retomando mis viejos hábitos….Arigato.

Naminaruxtsubahina: ¡hola! Amiga como estas ….ufff... tanto tiempo sin publicar nada de esta historia ¿ verdad?, bueno nunca es tarde… y con respecto a los mangas a veces los veo mas seguido cuando hablan acerca del tema sentimental de Narutin o una que otra pelea porque en ese caso prefiero la animación..Arigato

Heero Kusionagi: ¡hola ¡Sergio que tal….pues el capitulo fue un poco tedioso pero tenia que ser así para llegar al momento mas cumbre de la historia…..saludos Arigato.

Pink: ¡hola! Como has estado….pues en este si que me eh pasado con el tiempo eh, y solo espero que te haya gustado como a mi…Saludos y Arigato.

Kaory Hyuga: ¡ Hola! Amiga...pues a decir verdad muchísimas gracias por todos esos fantásticos comentarios, me eh divertido mucho al leerlos… a veces me sorprende la forma en que se refieren a mi escritura porque se de sobras que tiene muchos errores, pero de igual manera leen el fic que tanta gratificación personal me ha dejado hasta el momento….jamás imagine que fuese ser tan aceptado y disfrutado por todos ustedes…Así que mil gracias por todo que seguiré tratando de escribir mejores historias para el deleite de todos los lectores de esta pagina….Saludos Arigato.

Jacque: ¡Hola! Como estas…espero que ahora tengas un tiempito para leer mi fic y se que me eh tardado una eternidad en subir la continuación pero trate de ser algo largo…Así que Arigato por tu tiempo.

Marihina-de Uzumaki: ¡Hola! Como estas, pues creo que no fue muy romántico que digamos… (Risas) o ¿si?, solo espero haber cumplido tus expectativas…Arigato por tu comentario.

Shinofan: ¡Hola! Como estas….pues no problema, yo ando súper atrasada con la lecturas pero ya me voy a poner al día con ello…y en verdad no quise poner mas problemas al asunto (risas) eso creo….Y espero que te guste como quedo este Arigato.

Angeluz21: ¡Hola! Como estas…mil gracias por tu comentario, aunque en esta pagina hay muchos buenos tanbien…..Saludos.

Kumiko Uzumaki: ¡Hola! Como te ha ido, tiempo sin escribir esta historia por eso entiendo a la perfección tu comentario….y acerca del capitulo tampoco fue significativo, solo trate de seguir con la historia…así que espero que te guste…saludos y arigato por tu opinión.

Naruto Uchiha Mn002: ¡hola! Como estas…gracias por tu preocupación, en verdad ya estoy mejor de salud aunque en estos días eh tenido un gripon terrible debido al cambio de clima, a parte se que me eh tardado una eternidad en subir la continuación del capitulo….solo espero que te guste, Arigato.

Caro Hyuga25: ¡hola! Como estas…gracias por creer en la historia que trato de poner lo mejor de mi en cada capitulo...Arigato.

Aio Hyuuga: ¡Hola! Como estas… te prometo leer tu fic en los próximos días ya que ando un poco atrasada en eso, con respecto a tu cometario me encanta saber que te ha gustado la historia…cuando se me metió la idea de escribir esta historia, al principio dudaba no por el contenido en si sino en la forma de escribirla…aunque tengo que reconocer que nunca penseque fuese a gustar tanto y por esa razón me eh animado en subir otras, por supuesto tratando de poner las mejores ideas en cada una…Saludos y mil gracias por tu comentario de verdad que si…Arigato.


	34. Chapter 34

Aviso Importante

A todos mis queridos lectores y amigos que leen mis historias, les quiero desear un feliz y prospero año 2011 lleno de paz dicha y prosperidad tanto para ustedes como a sus seres queridos.

Adicionalmente les comento que andaba trabajando en el capitulo nuevo de Megan, pero por motivos mayores (Mi salud) me eh visto en la necesidad de postergar un poco la escritura a raíz de una intervención quirúrgica que tuve el sábado pasado.

Quiero informarles que ando en vía de recuperación así que no se preocupen que apenas me recupere el 100% culminare el capitulo.

Saludos

Didiluna


	35. Chapter 35

Hola

Quería disculparme con todos ustedes por la tardanza en subir la continuación de los capítulos tanto de Niña Luna y de Megan. Pero ando trabajando es eso, y no pienso dejar las historias a medias. Sé que ah sido una larga espera por parte de ustedes, pero en realidad tuve una serie de contratiempos y no quiero que piensen que tire la toalla en continuar escribiendo, todo lo contario.

Y en caso de que no me permitan continuar la historia en esta página por nuevas medidas que van a implementar, no se preocupen que igualmente las culminare. Quiero continuar y finalizar las historias que empecé y bueno ya veremos cómo se las hare llegar o quizás deba amoldarme a las nuevas exigencias, Por lo pronto seguiré escribiendo y cualquier duda pueden escribirme al correo.

Saludos

Didi


	36. Chapter 36

¡Hola! Este es mi primer FIC espero que sea de agrado de todos ustedes y por favor discúlpenme si lo escribo con errores, espero sus comentarios sean buenos o malos Arigato…

La Historia es Original Mía, pero los personajes Pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

Bajo la luz de la Luna

Y ¿Que dices de todo esto?... Hinata...

¿Eh?…- Pronuncio Sorprendida - Estaba tan centrada en lo que decía Naruto que le tomo de improvisto aquella fortuita pregunta.

Si, lo que oíste.- añadió la rubia. No te hagas la tonta.

B-Bueno…-Dijo Hinata – intentando pensar rápido, Su primo la estaba mirando muy seriamente y una cosa era hablar entre ellas y otra tener que hacerlo frente a todos.

Vamos-Insistió Ino- no te quedes callada, di algo por Dios!

Etto…- Intento decir Hinata- Pero, la urgencia de sus amigas la puso aun peor…quedo totalmente bloqueada, le costaba trabajo articular una frase coherente, porque sus pensamientos ya estaban copados como para añadir otra cosa.

No creo que esa sea tu mejor respuesta – Dijo Tenten- Añadiendo aun más tensión. Pienso que debes de decir algo ¿no les parece? Dejando a todos con la expectativa.

Es cierto- respondieron-

Con el último comentario de tenten, Hinata quedo peor y era evidente el inminente colapso nervioso que estaba a punto de ocurrirle ante aquellos ojos que la miraban con tanta inclemencia. Procuro serenarse cambiando de rumbo su visión y los detuvo directamente en Naruto. Nada era tan intimidante como tener esos ojos sobre ella y para colmo el resto en un interrogatorio sin piedad y si no fuese que son sus mejores amigos de seguro ya se hubiera desplomado en el suelo.

Si serán idiotas todos ustedes- Dijo Sasuke- Cortando la atmosfera de incertidumbre que había.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Cuestionaron las chicas. Todos querían saber su opinión.

Por lo visto son mas tarados que este- Añadió el azabache- señalando al rubio que estaba sentado al lado suyo. Al parecer fue el único que pudo darse cuenta de su estado ya que ni el propio Naruto se había dado cuenta aun, si este se encontraba perdido en otro mundo.

Oye, no le llames tarado-Respondió Ino indignada - Y sobre todo si esta frente a ella...

Es cierto ¿Porque dices eso?- Susurro Sakura- No comprendió su actitud.

Este soltó un suspiro…

¿En verdad estos tontos eran amigos suyos? – Pensó el viejo- al ver la mirada incomprensibles de todos los demás, no le quedo más remedio que hacerle reaccionar al idiota principal y le propino un codazo para que reaccionara, hasta el mismo empezó a preocuparse por la situación.

¡Ouch! – Respondió el rubio- volteando Inmediatamente a su abuelo. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Porque me golpeas? No comprendió porque hacerle eso y ante una mirada seria, además de su negativa de responder algo pregunto ¿Qué? ¿Acaso hizo algo mal? Necesitaba por lo menos una razón coherente por haberle golpeado, si aparentemente lo hizo sin razón alguna. Pero igual este no decía nada así que observo incrédulo a los demás a ver si así lograba entender algo. No hubo mucho que estudiar, lo que vio fue suficiente para percibir la cara de perplejos que tenían que de paso no eran muy diferentes a la de él, así que busco con sus ojos el epicentro de esas miradas y al girar su rostro nuevamente hacia Hinata logro descifrar su significado.

Un rostro enrojecido hasta más no poder y unos ojos perlados un tanto atormentados intentando decir algo… Y por lo visto no la dejaban ni siquiera hablar.

Entiendo - Dijo Naruto- sobando una de sus costillas, lentamente sostuvo una de sus manos que no sabe en qué momento la soltó, ahora comprendía la reacción de su abuelo. Por lo visto se había quedado inmóvil observándole y olvido o no comprendió la presión que le dieron sus "amigas" frente a todos ¿Como no se dio cuenta? Ahora se sentía como el propio idiota, si bastaba con ver su expresión para comprender lo nerviosa que estaba ¿Acaso querían provocarle un colapso nervioso?..

Y-Yo…- Procuro decir Hinata-

En definitiva – Pensó Naruto- ¿Porque los demás tenían que intervenir en sus asuntos privados si al único que debía importarle su respuesta era a el? Sin añadir nada, decidió dispersar las miradas de los demás y dejarles por ahora con la incógnita no era asunto de ellos.

Como era de esperar un silencio sepulcral se esparció por el lugar ante su reacción espontanea. Quizás esperando alguna respuesta explosiva por parte de Naruto ante la falta de su respuesta…

En cambio del otro lado de la mesa unos ojos perlados no pasaron desapercibidos aquel repentino movimiento, si con verlo levantarse su respiración pareció detenerse y más aun cuando con lentitud soltó su mano, instintivamente intento agarrarle, pero fue inútil, el ya se había alejado lo suficiente. Sin posibilidad de detenerle lo busco con su mirada a ver si encarándolo lograba descifrar su comportamiento y al hacerlo vio como sus zafiros tenían un brillo especial acompañado de una sonrisa inquebrantable que le hizo perderse vagamente.

Se sentía tonta porque lo único que podía hacer era seguirle con la mirada, aun cuando era de imaginar que estaba feliz por la noticia. Pero por una extraña razón no lo dijo, solo quedo muda sin pronunciar absolutamente nada.

Ya nada parecía importar, sus ojos aun se mantenían enfocados fijamente en aquel ser que a la vista de todos estaba a punto de un desplome, pero nada iba a desviar su camino y determinación…Con pasos agigantados llego a su destino y una vez frente a ella, se detuvo unos segundos…

No había porque temer ¿cierto?

Ella no era como las demás, se lo había demostrado en todos los campos, lo amaba realmente así que para que preocuparse. Mantuvo su seguridad bajo su sonrisa y con el corazón al borde del estallido por sacarla de ese tormentoso interrogatorio… Su mirada guardaba celosamente un enigma por descifrar, su reacción ante la noticia. No dejaba de tener cierto temor por no agradarle la información dicha, tal vez no esperaba algo tan repentino de su parte. Había estado en situaciones extremas pero en esta oportunidad quedo en blanco sin saber que decir a la hora de estar frente a ella. Es que, su mirada nunca fue tan penetrante, casi cristalina a decir verdad, que lo tomo desprevenido. Por un segundo quedo paralizado y no supo que decir.

Solo pudo extender su mano ante la falta de palabras…

Mientras ella observaba con atención todas sus acciones y cuando estuvo frente a ella, bajo su mirada por un instante hasta detenerse en la altura de su mano y sin añadir ninguna frase sonrió ante aquel notorio mensaje, al parecer no era la única que se encontraba en ese estado al ver que los dedos de Naruto temblaban levemente. No había necesidad de torturarle, tomo su mano sin vacilar y al hacerlo inmediatamente sintió bajo aquel suave apretón un alivio, no eran ideas suyas, por lo visto su inquebrantable sonrisa era su forma de ocultar el temor que sentía.

Nos disculpan…

Pronuncio él mientras sostuvo con firmeza la mano cálida de Hinata apartándola de inmediato del grupo. Aunque no observo a nadie en particular camino hacia el centro de la pista y ahí se detuvo, giro su cuerpo rápidamente y al estar frente a frente halo sin previo aviso su cintura hasta aproximarla lo suficiente para quedar a solo centímetros de su rostro.

Aun paralizados en medio de todos o quizás aguardando a que una melodía especial los acompañara quedaron expectantes hasta que…. por inercia se empezaron a mover lentamente de un lado a otro hasta lograr quebrar el hielo y llevar a cabo una conversación más íntima.

¿Estas molestas conmigo?- Dijo Naruto- Observando cuidadosamente su rostro e Intentando romper ese silencio, que de paso lo estaba desesperando.

¿Porque?- pronuncio dulcemente- ¿Cómo iba a pensar tal cosa?

Porque, no me has dicho nada- Contesto el- O estas haciéndome sufrir un poco.

¿Yo, hacerte sufrir?- Cuestiono sorprendida- No lo había visto de esa forma.

Ciertamente- Respondió Naruto- y mucho para que te enteres.

¿No estarás exagerando?- Dijo Hinata- Detallando su rostro.

No- Respondió el Ajustando su cuerpo- y susurrarle... Eres mala, muy mala.

Ah, sí- Dijo ella- escuchando con atención sus palabras y sentir su cálido aliento.

Si- Respondió el- eres como aquella noche. ¿La recuerdas?

¿Cuál noche?- Pregunto curiosa- ¿no sabía a cual se estaba refiriendo?

La que te conocí- Respondió sonriente- Estaban todos como ahora y me dije ¿Qué estoy haciendo ahí sentado mientras una chica hermosa estaba frente a mi?

Y ¿Porque soy mala entonces?- Pregunto ella- No sabía que tenía que ver aquella noche con que la considerase una chica mala.

¿No lo recuerdas?- Dijo el- Intentando que pensara un poco.

No entiendo – Dijo ella- Pasaron muchas cosas esa noche para saber a qué se refería en realidad.

A ver- dijo pensativo- Te saque a la pista como ahora y…

¿Y?- Cuestiono ella- ¿Como olvidar aquella noche? Era tan directo como ahora.

¡Ah, Si! - Dijo susurrándole en su oído- Esa noche…estaba bailando contigo y por tu forma de mirarme casi te beso frente a todos.

Si, lo recuerdo- respondió ella- con una pequeña sonrisa. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Pero… ¿Por qué era mala entonces?

¿Te da gracia o te burlas de mi?- Cuestiono Naruto- Realmente le encantaba hacerle sufrir o estaba jugando con él?

No, es que…-Respondió sonrojada- Quizás tenía un poco de razón después de todo también ella tuvo un poco de culpa en esa noche.

¿Qué? Cuestiono curioso- no sabía que había pensado en ese momento.

Es que esa noche…- Decía totalmente enrojecida- Por vergüenza bajo por un instante su mirada a la altura de su hombro, y luego subió de nuevo su mirada a sus ojos.

¿Qué?- Cuestiono nuevamente- ahora si andaba ansioso de saber que le diría.

Yo, Bueno yo… Dijo Hinata- Le costó trabajo verlo a los ojos, pero a esas altura sonaría estúpido no admitirlo así que lo soltó. Yo, en verdad si quise besarte.

¡Que! ¿Has dicho besarme? – Cuestiono sorprendido- hasta se detuvo de la impresión. No sabía que ella había tenido ese impulso.

Si- Dijo enrojecida- ¿sorprendido? Mientras se abrazo a él.

Y…. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?- Pregunto curioso- Volviendo a agarrar su cintura además del ritmo de la melodía.

B-Bueno… -Dijo Hinata- Era vergonzoso admitirlo, pero definitivamente como iba a besar a un extraño si apenas lo conocía.

Si, es cierto- Dijo el- Pero, gracias al juego macabro de tus "amigas"…

¿Macabro?- Cuestionó ella- que se detuvo, tampoco era para tanto.

Sí- respondió el sonriente- Porque no era nada bueno el método, pero si efectivo a la hora de querer conocer a alguien ¿no crees?

Bueno, si- Dijo ella- es cierto…al final ellas se salieron con las suyas.

Son unas tramposas- Añadió el- ¿lo sabías?

¿Porque?- Cuestiono ella- Ellas no inventaron el juego, trato de argumentar a su favor.

Si, es verdad- Respondió el- Pero desde un principio esas "amigas" tuyas estaban dispuestas a vernos hecho trizas a causa del alcohol, solo que no imaginaron que fuésemos nosotros los que ganaríamos al final.

Si, es verdad -Dijo ella- nunca imaginaron que pasaría esto.

¿Y, ahora? – Decía Naruto- Que sabemos todo lo que paso esa noche y lo que te acabo de decir sobre mudarme a Konoha ¿Qué piensas hacer?

¿Hacer?- Cuestiono ella- ¿Acaso se estaba refiriendo a lo de la mudanza? O a otra cosa.

-No me has respondido nada ¿Acaso no te agrado la noticia.-

¿Cómo dices?- Respondió atónita- ¡era imposible que pensara tal cosa!, ¿Como se le ocurría imaginar que le desagradaría la noticia?

Esta vez solo se limito a observarla minuciosamente aguardando por una respuesta, ¿Porque algo debería decirle no?- Aunque no tuvo que esperar demasiado ya que su cristalina mirada reflejaban en ellos cierta inquietud ¿Como no comprendiendo aun su pregunta? O ¿Qué clase de respuesta estaba esperando?...

Eres un tontito- Dijo suavemente Hinata- al abrazarlo. Piensas que te hubiera dejado ir así nada mas a pesar de que pasamos la noche juntos ¿eso no te dice nada? Crees que no tuve ganas de salir a abrazarte o besarte, tampoco pienses que vas de regreso a Kyoto y me olvidare de ti inmediatamente. Me preocupa el tiempo que tardaras en mudarte, ¿sabes lo ansiosa que estaré aguardando tu regreso? Luego lo soltó un poco para mirarlo a sus ojos.

Nunca vio unos azulados ojos tan abiertos al escucharla…

Y para dejarle bien claro su mensaje aprovecho su posición para abrazarlo nuevamente y susurrarle en su oído - Te amo - Sintiendo como consecuencia un temblor de baja magnitud por todo su cuerpo…

Por un segundo cerró sus parpados al oír aquellas palabras. Era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar. Ahora solo faltaba una cosa por hacer y mientras él se sostenía por su cintura podía sentir claramente su propio nerviosismo. Así que abrió lentamente sus ojos y su mano fue en busca de aquel rostro angelical y sostener su barbilla para que lo mirase, trayendo como consecuencia que ambos como por arte de magia bajaron su mirada a cierto lugar predeterminado del rostro para luego volver al sitio inicial sus ojos.

Instintivamente percibió como los delicados dedos de Hinata ya estaban acariciando la parte de atrás de su cuello...

Entonces ambos lentamente unieron sus labios de una forma tan suave y delicada como una pluma. No había necesidad de añadir o exigirle algo más, el solo hecho de acariciar sus tibios y húmedos labios una vez más era más que suficiente para saber su opinión, además de descontrolarlo obviamente. En un principio todo parecía ir controlado y lento, olvidando por un instante que estaban ante la mirada de todos. Unos pocos segundos transcurrieron y sus bocas experimentaban una fuerte demanda, los continuos roces internos promovían un mayor alcance y profundidad de tal modo que encendería la pasión a cualquiera.

A cierta distancia, en la mesa todos sabían lo que ocurría en el centro de la pista y no les quedo de otra que ser espectadores...

El viejo al igual que el resto quedo sorprendido al ver ese par de críos completamente enamorados que no pudo ocultar una media sonrisa en su rostro. Nunca imagino que sus ojos volverían a presenciar una escena así y menos de su nieto. Lo único que deseo en ese instante fue que Hiashi no fuese a interponerse a la relación, sino sería una pena. Aunque por algún motivo él aun estaba en este mundo y haría cualquier cosa que estuviese en sus manos para impedirlo.

Aunque a todos les agradaba la noticia cierta persona no lo veía del mismo modo, Neji por ser el único Hyuuga presente no lo vio de la misma forma. No porque no estuviese de acuerdo con el noviazgo de su prima, sino que al parecer era el único que no podía expresarse tan abiertamente como ellos.

Era inevitable sentir ese tipo de sentimiento, llamada envidia.

Realmente lo estaba matando por dentro, se sentía como el único estúpido en esa mesa al querer besar y amar a esa chica que estaba a su lado y que por alguna razón siempre terminaba metiendo la pata hasta el fondo. Con amargura bebió hasta el fondo el contenido de su vaso olvidando que contenía cierto grado de alcohol. No debía propasarse o tal vez era todo lo contrario, necesitaba un empujoncito para dar ese paso que tanto le costaba hacer, su inexperiencia le llevaba a dudar de si mismo.

Al finalizar aquel gesto de amor que había sin duda en la pista, ambos salieron a tomar un poco de aire. Definitivamente había subido la temperatura en el ambiente. Además de quedar un tanto atontados luego de aquella experiencia desenfrenada que no podían regresar de inmediato con los demás. Procuraron enfriar sus mentes y cuerpos.

Estando fuera bajo la brisa de la playa, ambos se sentaron un momento sobre la arena y contemplar el brillo de la luna...

Espero que no te demores mucho con la mudanza- Dijo Hinata- Si no voy a echarte mucho de menos.

Descuida- Contesto el- Lo hare tan rápido como pueda.

Lo sé- Respondió ella- Por ahora me conformare con estos momentos…

Lo mismo digo- Dijo Naruto-

Al transcurrir un lapso prudencial de tiempo, regresaron... Por supuesto bajo las miradas cómplices de sus amigos, a excepción de uno

¿Te sucede algo?- pregunto la morena- al verlo sumido en sus pensamientos y a la bebida.

¿Cómo?- Cuestiono el ojiblanco- No sabía que lo estaba mirando.

Llevas rato callado sin decir nada- Dijo Tenten- al mismo tiempo que tomaba un sorbo de su bebida.

No es nada- Respondió el- Es solo que…

¿Qué?- cuestiono ella-

Te gustaría ir afuera conmigo- Dijo el- Quiero salir a dar una vuelta después de la cena, y coger un poco de aire fresco.

Está bien- Respondió ella- tal vez era buena idea.

Neji estaba algo…inquieto de ver como su prima logro conseguir a alguien que la amase de verdad y el todavía no había podido tener esa oportunidad con Tenten, se sentía inepto en esa mesa que lo único que pudo hacer fue beber un poco más, quizás tratando de buscar la forma perfecta de decir loque pensaba a tenten.

En el fondo quería amarla…

Estando ya en la cena, la morena inquietada por el comportamiento atípico de Neji decidió tener un acercamiento con él y proponerle adelantar su paseo nocturno por la playa, no iba a esperar que este se pasara de tragos y culminara como otros días.

Vomitando en el cuarto de baño…

Algo nervioso, acepto. Y salieron…. Quizás una vuelta por la playa ayudaría a despejar su mente. Mientras iban caminando por la orilla Neji seguía en silencio y con sus manos en los bolsillos, tratando de mantener la dirección correcta de sus pasos que eran cada vez mas torcidos y sus signos eran ya claros que el grado de alcohol le estaba pasando la factura, aun así se forzó por caminar junto a ella sin rumbo fijo.

La llevo por un buen rato por la playa hasta que de pronto colapso y cayó sobre la arena…

¿Estas bien?- Pregunto la morena- al verlo mareado.

¿Como pudo hacerlo?-Pregunto Neji confundido- no comprendía que pasaba con él.

¿A qué te refieres? Cuestiono la morena- ¿Acaso se dio cuenta que Hinata y Naruto pasaron juntos la noche?

¿Tengo algo de malo?- Dijo Neji- mirándola desconcertado.

No- Respondió desconcertada.-

¿Entonces porque no podemos ser como ellos?- Dijo Neji- ¿acaso crees que no quiero abrazarte…Besarte…y ama…?

No culmino su palabra, porque Tenten ya sostenía su rostro para besarlo, recibiendo como respuesta una explosión de besos… Que no pudo contener el lado pasional de aquel joven que sin experiencia en el arte del amor se abalanzo sobre ella y sin pensarlo mucho o con la bebida ingerida empezó acariciarla sobre la ropa

Sus gemidos no se hicieron ausentes, si no todo lo contrario.

Cada vez con menos pensamientos de que era lo correcto y que no, fueron desprendiendo sus ropas hasta quedar completamente desnudos bajo aquella noche…

Como era de esperar un poco inexperto en el arte del amor, su torpeza lo llevo en varias ocasiones a acariciar un tanto rustico, no por ende, era precavido al tener consigo un pequeño envoltorio por si algún día lograba estar con ella.

Luego de mucho batallar logro al fin colocar el bendito preservativo...

Lo importante era colocarlo, no ver como quedaba…No fuese a pensar que tenten se fuese a arrepentir, tras de varios intentos por entrar en ella este se salió del lugar sin ninguno darse cuenta de lo ocurrido...

La marea había crecido un poco y mojándolos con el movimiento de las olas haciendo que ninguno de los dos percataran tal torpeza.

Y bajo la luna como testigo se consumó su deseo, amarla.

Al culminar este cayo agotado y Tenten no le quedo de otra que ayudarlo a vestir y luego se recostó sobre su cuerpo una vez finalizado.

El mar se encargo de hacer el resto, borrar la evidencia de su estadía en el lugar…

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo, se que fue corto y espero que les haya gustado. Sé que muchos esperaban que Hinata se desmayara pero al final no fue así… (Risas), Pienso que debo colocar un par de detallitos mas y cambia el panorama de Okinawa a Konoha.

Reto: Mes Naruhina decretado por nuestra amiga Delta Elena, que me hizo recordar que tengo una historia que continuar. Asi que...debia aportar mi granito de arena y aqui estoy.

Quiero aclarar que nunca eh dejado de pensar en mis Fic, de hecho tenia parte escrito, solo que a veces sale una cosa y otra y uno se retrasa y deja para el tiempo ...en fin. Ustedes saben como es eso de estudiar y trabajar.

Subí un capitulo de Megan y Niña Luna, adicionalmente uno de Loser.

Adicionalmente quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que se preocuparon por mi cuando estuve malita de salud, Arigato…

Ahora ando de regreso y quiero retomar mis fic y culminar las historias, obviamente no tardarme siglos en subir la continuación,

por lo pronto Loser es la que tiene continuación para el 12 de octubre.

Sayo!

Se les quiere…


End file.
